


Undertale OUYE

by Leprot00978



Series: Undertale HOAG [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Danger, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Happy, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Triggers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 238,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprot00978/pseuds/Leprot00978
Summary: Things are settling down and finally everything seems fine after HOAG and FB. A true happy ending has been reached, Chara and Asriel are free and happy, the monsters are settling once again, and Frisk is just enjoying being a normal child. But are things ever that simple?There are monsters still in the Void that need freed, freedom comes at a cost though.Frisk is DETERMINED that everyone will have a true happy ending, but what will everyone's happiness cost them in the end?After all, in this world nothing is ever free.





	1. Chapter 1

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!  
You’re sprinting full speed down Mains Street of New Home Monster Reservation, clutching your cellphone. You’d been visiting Chara and Asriel, helping Chara write apology notes to people that they had hurt, when you’d realized your phone was dead. It’d been two weeks since you’d finally faced Chara. You were technically grounded until school starts but as long as you had your phone and told them where you were going the skeletons let you go around and do things.  
That first week after you and Chara had pummeled each other into bruised and bloodied suffer lumps the Skeletons had kept you on lock down until Toriel had come to the house. They’d talked for a long time while you’d waited in your room patiently, texting Asriel to find out what was going on. Then the skeletons had brought you with them to the King and Queen’s house where you had all sat down and discussed what was going to happen now. Chara’s attack on humans hadn’t made it out of the reservation, thanks to Richard’s and Sarah’s efforts to keep it quiet, as far as anyone knew. But that didn’t change their actions for which Chara still had to answer.  
During that meeting you had suggested that they apologize and try to make friends with everyone that they had hurt to earn forgiveness as punishment. Chara, at first, had vehemently refused the idea until you had offered that as punishment for beating the ever loving crap out of one of the royal children you helped them. Toriel and Asgore had both been very amiable to your suggestions but the skeletons had made further stipulations. You two were not to be left alone together, an adult had to be nearby at all times, you had to be home every day before sunset, and you had to keep your phone on and actually answer it.  
If you didn’t then… Well, depending on who got to you first you were boned. If it was Papyrus he would take you to Undyne’s and that would be a nightmare. If it was Sans you’d be in for a bad time. If it was Gaster…  
You shake yourself as you push to run faster, the end of the main road coming into view and the woods where your home was getting closer. You push harder still and that’s when you feel it. A second wind hits you and you’re able to lunge back into a sprint as your lungs burn.  
You are filled with DETERMINATION.  
Undyne’s house passes you in a blur as you run faster and harder. Gotta get home, gotta get home and charge your phone. You’ll just tell them the truth, that your phone died and you came straight home as soon as you realized it.  
The door is open and you run inside, instantly getting caught in blue magic before you could slam into the basement door.  
“Easy there speed racer.” A familiar chuckle comes from the couch as you pant.  
You’re drifted to the couch in the blue magic where you’re dropped. Flopping, still panting, you can feel your pulse in your head as your heart beats wildly.  
“Asgore called and said your phone died.” Sans cocks an eye socket at you as you catch your breath. “What’d you do? Run back?”  
You nod, gulping in the hot August air gratefully. The skeletons didn’t have AC like Asgore’s house did but they kept the windows open so that it didn’t get too hot for you inside. Your tee-shirt clings to you with sweat and you suddenly feel parched as you lay tiredly on the couch.  
“Heh, crazy kid.” Sans ruffles your sweaty hair and then gets off the couch and heads towards the kitchen.  
“So, what were you and that brat up to today?” He asks, returning with a cup of water for you.  
Taking it gratefully you sit up and drink the water. You tell him that you made apology cards that Chara would hand deliver to everyone with a verbal apology.  
“Bet they’re not too thrilled with that.” Sans says as he lays back on the couch in his usual napping position. “You really think that they’re gonna change huh?”  
You nod and tell him that you do, they’re trying and as long as you try you have faith in them.  
“Heh…” Sans’ eyes go dark for a bit before he looks at you with a wide grin. “Come’ere kiddo. You’re lookin’ bone tired.”  
You grin and lay down, using your skele-dad as a pillow.  
“You’re a weird kid Frisk, you know that right?” Sans asks as you begin to doze.  
You mumble something, not really sure what you said, but it makes him chuckle before squeezing you tightly.  
There’s only a week until school was supposed to start. Sans would start taking you to school in the morning and when he couldn’t Papyrus would. You weren’t allowed to have sleepovers since you were grounded but Rachel had visited once in the two weeks since you’d been grounded. She’d shown you how to put on your uniform, how you had to tie the bow around your collared shirt, when you were supposed the wear the blazer and when you were allowed to wear the polo. She’s also brought with her an old leotard that you would need for your mandatory extracurricular activities for the year, which were gymnastics and dance. Richard had warned the skeletons that your first few days you’d probably come home exhausted but that you’d get used to it pretty quickly and be alright.  
There’s a PTA meeting that’s supposed to take place tomorrow night, Monday, where incoming students and parents were supposed to go and meet the teachers. You think that all of the skeletons were coming, you knew that Rachel and her parents, Richard and Sarah, were going to be there. You’re a little nervous but you’re also excited to see what class you would be in and meet some of your classmates. You’re DETERMINED to make this work this time around. You wouldn’t RESET ever again so you had to make it work, no matter what.  
“SANS HAVE YOU SEEN THE HUMAN?” Papyrus’ voice startles you from your nap as the tall skeleton comes into the house followed by Undyne and Alphys. “HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS WONDERING IF WE SHOULD GO GET YOU BUT YOU’RE ALREADY HOME! UNDYNE AND I ARE GOING TO MAKE A MAGNIFICENT FEAST FOR SUPPER TONIGHT!”  
You grin as your stomach growls loudly and tell him you can’t wait. As Papyrus and Undyne dive into the kitchen you slide off the couch and hug Alphys in greeting.  
“H-Hello Frisk.” She smiles widely. “H-How are you?”  
You tell her really good and that you’re glad to see her as Sans stretches on the couch. You ask how everything at the lab is going now that Gaster sometimes goes?  
“R-Really well.” Alphys tells you as you both sit on the couch. “Th-The data he’s collected on human souls and DT is truly fascinating and we’re close to a breakthrough on how DT is created.”  
“Really?” Sans cocks an eye at her with interest.  
You ask why that’s a big deal?  
“DT when u-used in conjunction with magic c-can act as a power source for m-many things.” Alphys explains.  
“You already know how powerful DT is on it’s own.” Sans adds. “Now imagine DT and magic together.”  
You think about it and then look at them confusedly.  
“There’s a lot of potential.” Alphys says. “B-But maybe we should leave w-work at the lab.” She produces a DVD box and holds it up hopefully. “I-I brought the first DVD in the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie season five. I-If you want?”  
A wide grin spreads across your face and you nod emphatically. Even though you were grounded you weren’t really miserable, just had to be a little more careful and keep a wary eye on your phone when you weren’t home. You hadn’t left the reservation in weeks, since you’d gone to the studio with Mettaton and Papyrus to film the pilot episode of the MTT Cooking show. Humans were always welcome on the reservation and had swarmed it when Mettaton had been here for the filming, but now that the star was off working on his plans for the Aboveground the influx had slowed. You know that Mettaton’s planning another MTT Resort, an MTT Theme Park, an MTT studios, and he already had an MTT channel on all major networks. Honestly, Mettaton was the most prominent figure of all the monsters to the human world which you suppose is a good thing since he was so popular. The humans just adored Mettaton and in turn he ate up the fame.  
Outside of the Reservation… You weren’t really sure what was going on. The skeletons didn’t watch the news a lot and you hadn’t really been interested. You knew that, just as in the last timeline, some humans didn’t like the monsters but you’d been told by Gaster that there would always be people afraid of new things and it would settle down in time. As far as you knew all of the monsters were just happy to be Aboveground now so you didn’t worry much about it. Besides, you’re just a kid, what could you do about anything now?  
You could free all of Monsterkind, defeat a god-like flower monster who had the power of six human souls, and face off with the only demon monster known to exist and live to get grounded for it. None of which involved politics. That was Asgore’s and Toriel’s problems, not yours especially since you weren’t technically their child in this timeline. You’re the skeletons’ this time and that meant that your place was at home helping Papyrus in the kitchen, napping on the couch with Sans, and dragging Gaster out of his room at least once a day.  
On that train of thought, waiting until in between episodes, you get up and open the basement door. Calling down you tell Gaster that Papyrus is making supper and to come up.  
“I am in the middle of important development right now child.” His calm voice carries up the stairs.  
You ask; aaaaaaaaaaaaaand?  
“I’m busy.” Gaster responds dryly.  
“They’re DT is showing Dadster!” Sans calls with a wide grin as you begin to descend the stairs. “Better hide!”  
You go to the basement lab that acts as Gaster’s bedroom and up to the tall skeleton. Crossing your arms, you fix him with a deadpan expression as he types furiously on the computer.  
“I’m busy.” Gaster says distractedly as his bodiless hands, minus the one holding your soul inside of you, flit about the room marking papers on the walls and bringing reports to him.  
Aaaaaand, you ask, it’s almost supper time.  
“I do not require sustenance the same way you do.” Gaster says as he continues to work.  
You tell him you want him to come up to supper and Papyrus will be sad if he doesn’t come up.  
“Papyrus will understand that I am working on something that will benefit all of monsterkind.” Gaster snaps irritably.  
You scowl at him and then stomp your foot on the ground. You are DETERMINED to get him to come up stairs.  
“Do I look like your dog?” Gaster asks, referring to Annoying Dog who you should probably figure out where he ran off to…  
You shake your head and say that he looks like a really stubborn, old, skeleton.  
“I am an old, stubborn, skeleton.” Gaster doesn’t take the bait as he continues to work. “Go eat supper. I will join everyone when I am done.”  
You roll your eyes and whine loudly that he’s never gonna come upstairs.  
“Stop whining.” Gaster snaps, it is one of the few things you could do that really got on his nerves. “Go upstairs, now child.”  
You stubbornly refuse then yelp as a pair of bodiless hands grab you by the shoulders and carry you up the stairs.  
“Dadster not changing his mind?” Sans asks as the hands drop you on the couch between him and Alphys before heading back to the basement, slamming the door on the way.  
You glare the door and then call to Undyne. You ask her if she’ll help you drag Gaster out of the basement?  
“Ehh….” Even Undyne hesitates. “I don’t think so twerp. I don’t really want to get on the dadster’s bad side.”  
You huff, annoyed, and then open the basement door one more time and shout that he’s a doodie head.  
“Duly noted.” Comes Gaster’s calm reply.  
As supper is served Annoying Dog appears, barking his squeaky bark and hopping into your lap eagerly.  
“NO!” Papyrus snaps as Annoying Dog hungrily devours your plate while you laugh. “BAD DOG! GET OFF THE HUMAN AND EAT YOUR OWN SUPPER!”  
You forfeit you plate to Annoying Dog, setting it on the ground beside your seat, and get another before tucking into the meal with zeal.  
Your evenings were all pretty much the same. Sans had raised your bedtime from eleven at night to nine as a part of your punishment for running off and fighting Chara alone. After supper you help wash the dishes and then watch a little more anime with everyone as Sans takes a plate down to Gaster. As eight thirty rolls around you begin getting ready for bed by changing into pajamas, brushing your teeth, washing your face, and waiting on the bed to be tucked in. Annoying Dog most nights slept at the foot of your bed where he was currently stretched out with a full belly.  
Someone knocks on the door and you ask who’s there?  
“IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus opens the door, holding a book in his hand. “SANS IS HELPING DAD WITH SOMETHING SO IT SHALL JUST BE ME TUCKING YOU IN TONIGHT!”  
You grin and hug him tightly as he sits beside you. Normally, Sans and Papyrus both tucked you in but sometimes it was just one of the brothers. Which was fine with you, just as long as someone tucked you in you wouldn’t complain.  
“TONIGHT I BROUGHT ONE OF MY MANY PUZZLE MAKING BOOKS TO SHOW YOU!” Papyrus says, placing you in his lap and opening the book across your legs. “THESE ARE QUITE COMPLEX SO I SHALL EXPLAIN THEM TO YOU! I SHOULD LIKE TO START TEACHING YOU HOW TO BUILD PUZZLES SINCE YOU ARE ALREADY ALMOST AS GREAT AS I AM AT SOLVING THEM!”  
Papyrus is a good teacher, he never criticized you or made you feel dumb. He only encouraged you to do a little better, try a little harder, and think about it one way if you didn’t understand it the other way. It’s fun and a change from the usual routine which is always a win in your opinion. You think that Papyrus is actually lonely now that Mettaton is away again but the tall skeleton hadn’t said anything about it.  
You ask Papyrus if he misses Mettaton?  
“NYEH?” He looks down at you surprised and then laughs nervously. “NYEH HEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE! METTATON IS A DEAR FRIEND OF MINE AND I ENJOY HIS COMPANY GREATLY!”  
You ask him if they’re gonna get married?  
“M-M-MARRIED?” Papyrus’ eyes flash in surprise and he quickly begins to tuck you into bed. “I THINK THAT’S ENOUGH PUZZLES TONIGHT HUMAN! YOU DID VERY WELL! SLEEP TIGHT AND DREAM OF GREATNESS!” He quickly taps his teeth to your forehead and runs out of the room. “GOOD NIGHT!”  
You blink slowly in the dark room and stare at the door. Welp, that settles that.  
Crawling out of the covers you find your cell phone and text Mettaton that Papyrus misses him and ask if they’re gonna get married.  
Seconds later your phone rings and you answer it.  
“Frisk! Darling!” Mettaton’s voice on the other line makes you smile. “What was that last text about?”  
You tell him that you think Papyrus misses him is all.  
“And that other little tid bit?” Mettaton presses.  
Oh, you just wanna know when they’re gonna get married is all. You’d asked Papyrus but you thought you’d ask Mettaton too.  
“You asked Pappy?!” Mettaton repeats. “What’d he say?!”  
Not much, you tell him .  
“Frisk, my little star…” Mettaton’s voice is calm and serene. “Tell. Me. Everything.”  
Giggling you stay up and tell Mettaton everything, answering all of his exact questions.  
“Thank you darling.” Mettaton purrs on the other end of the phone. “I think I should call Pappy now. Sleep tight my little star.”  
You bit Mettaton good night as well before putting your phone away as your door opens.  
“What’re you still doing up?” Sans asks, cocking an eye socket at you as he comes in.  
You tell him that you’d been talking to Mettaton as you both hear Papyrus’ nervous voice in the other room.  
“Ah…” Sans grins and sits on the edge of your bed. “Not making trouble for Paps are you?”  
You shake your head and tell him that you just asked Papyrus if he missed Mettaton. Also, you casually add, if they’re gonna get married.  
“M-Married?” Sans’ eyes grow large and then he chuckles. “Little soon to be thinking about that kid. They’ve only been together for three months in this timeline.”  
You shrug and say you don’t know about that stuff, you were just curious.  
“Heh, well don’t cause too much trouble for those love birds.” Sans ruffles your hair. “Come on, get under the covers. Time for all good kids to be asleep.”  
Crawling back under the covers Sans tucks you back in and taps his teeth to your forehead.  
“Sleep tight kiddo.” He tells you. “See ya in the morning.”  
You kiss his skull and tell him good night too.  
After everything that had happened in the last timeline and this one you enjoy the normal things about your life. Like having three skele-dads that take care of you, bed times and bedtime stories, suppers with everyone even when Gaster wasn’t being a stubborn old skeleton. It was so nice. This was your happy ending.  
But these dreams… Where voices called out to you as you drifted through darkness… They just wouldn’t stop…  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just horrible about uploading right now....  
> My bad!

“Keep your guards up twerps!” Undyne roars at the three of you. “You’re wide open for attack! Asriel what’s that?!”  
You can’t help but grin as you glance between your friends. You’d been helping Chara deliver their apology letters with Asriel and MK when you’d made it to Undyne’s house. Undyne and Alphys had both happily accepted the apologies and invited you all in to rest in the AC. One thing lead to another… Chara may have said that they could beat Undyne any day at any time… Undyne was never one to back down from a challenge. Well, you weren’t exactly sure how it’d turned into a training session but you weren’t exactly upset about it. The skeletons never let you participate in their training with Undyne so this was fun for you.  
“There, hold the spear like that!” Undyne instructs, adjusting the spear in Asriel’s hands. “Yeah, you get it! That way it’s covering all the major hit spots that deal the most damage.”  
You glance at MK and see that he’s managing really well, keeping the spear in position really well with his mouth.  
“Now stab forward!” Undyne commands and as a group you obey. “Yeah! Yeah! I’m getting pumped! Step forward and keep stabbing!”  
Step, stab, step, stab, step, stab.  
You glance around as sweat begins to bead your forehead and see that everyone seems to be doing well, Chara was even smiling. It was a little bit murderous but a smile was better than a frown you reason.  
Undyne works you four until you’re all sore.  
“That was great!” Undyne grins widely. “Can’t wait to come teach gym with you all! It’s gonna be so pump! Fuehuehuehue!”  
“You’re going to teach at our school?” MK asks with starry eyes.  
“Yeah, Paps and I are going to take turns teaching Gym class.” Undyne grins widely as you all follow her inside. “So you runts better be ready to work! I’m not accepting anything less than maximum effort!”  
“Gym class is going to be fun.” Asriel says grinning at you all. “I can’t wait!”  
“Fun for us.” Chara says flatly, glancing at you. “Frisk doesn’t get to go to school with us.”  
“Oh yeah, you gotta go to a human school huh?” MK asks as Undyne gives you each a bottle of water.  
You shrug and tell them that you’d gotten enrolled in it when you’d still been in the human’s care. Besides, this way you can tell more humans about how cool and nice monsters really are.  
“Heh, yeah we really could use a human ambassador.” Undyne says with a sarcastic laugh. “Other than those human politicians that they gave Asgore.”  
You smile, silently remembering the previous timeline when you had been the human ambassador to the monsters for a few short months, and then shrugging. You’re just a kid, you can’t be an ambassador. None of the humans would take a kid seriously.  
“Yeah…” Undyne grimaces as Alphys comes through the front door. “Hey! You’re home early!”  
“Y-Yes.” Alphys smiles widely. “W-We’ve made a-a lot of p-progress today and n-need to wait for th-the Queen’s approval to proceed.”  
“Queen’s approval?” Undyne asks as you retrieve a bottle of Ramune from the fridge for the scientist, knowing it was her current favorite drink. “Something big?”  
“Y-Yes, very.” Alphys grins as her glasses glint in the light. “Oh, th-thank you Frisk! Yes, with Dr, Gaster’s help we’re making v-very great strides towards artificial DT c-construction.”  
Ah… You tune them out a bit as they begin to talk, not really interested. DT… DETERMINATION… It was a source of great power that only humans possessed. It was partially why monsters would never be able to defeat humans. But, if they could make it themselves, then they’d be on level footing. It’s what made you stand apart from other humans, how high your DT is.  
Thinking about it now though you haven’t been scanned by Gaster in a while and wonder how high it really was? Last it’d been checked it’d been near the 600’s to 700’s marker, you couldn’t really remember. Oh well, you felt fine and didn’t have to fight anymore. DT was kinda pointless to you now.  
“Hey, shouldn’t you be getting home soon Frisk?” Undyne’s words startle you out of your thoughts as she gives you a questioning look.  
You check your phone, just past three, and then nod before saying goodbye quickly before leaving. Walking up the road you think about everything that Undyne and Alphys had said. You’d tell everyone at school how nice and kind the monsters were, that’s for sure, but there was something in how she said that the monsters needed an ambassador that gave you reason to pause. Was there something wrong? Were the humans being meaner than before? Was there something going on that you didn’t know about? Surely Toriel and Asgore were handling things just fine, they’re the King and Queen not you. You’re just a kid, you couldn’t do anymore than you already had.  
“Hey, Frisk!” Asriel’s voice behind you makes you stop in your steps and you look back to see him running up to you with Chara and MK. “Wait up!”  
You wait and ask what’s up when they’re close enough.  
“Chara still has to give their apologies to the skeletons.” MK says with a wide grin. “And we wanted to walk back with you.”  
You grin at that and say sure. As you all walk you ask if they knew what Undyne had been talking about when she’d said that the monsters needed an ambassador?  
“You don’t know?” Chara sneers at you with a sharp glare.  
Nope, you shake your head and grin, someone want to fill you in?  
“Some of the humans in other countries don’t like us monsters.” Asriel explains. “They won’t open up to talking to dad and Mettaton can’t even go there to do shows.”  
You ask about the humans in this country? The one you’re in?  
“For the most part everyone is nice.” Asriel says. “The leaders are all pretty kind to mom and dad.”  
“Except those ones.” Chara adds. “And that group that thinks WE should have stayed Underground.”  
You frown and ask what group?  
“Isn’t that the group that gathers in front of the reservation once a month?” MK asks and you feel your stomach tighten.  
“Yup.” Chara scowls. “The ones that the human police have to keep a line around. They say it’s so that everyone stays safe but I think it’s because the humans think we’ll attack them.”  
“It’s not that many.” Asriel offers as your house gets closer. “And the others have been nice.”  
You ask what Toriel and Asgore are doing about the countries that are being mean and the human leaders here that don’t like the monsters?  
“Dad lets the human ambassadors talk to them and tries to keep us out of human politics.” Asriel shrugs. “Mom’s more concerned about what’s going on here on the Reservation and keeping all of the monsters happy.”  
You ask how so? Are the monsters unhappy?  
“Wow, those skeletons really have been coddling you.” Chara laughs at you. “Must be nice being so pampered!”  
“Hardly pampered.” A deep voice behind you makes you all whirl around, Gaster behind you staring directly at Chara with an unreadable expression. “Protected is a more accurate description.”  
You grin and go up to him, hugging the tall skeleton tightly.  
“Hello child.” Gaster says as you hug him in greeting. “Why is an adult not with you? Was that not a term of our agreement?”  
You tell him that you had all been at Undyne’s house with her and Alphys but you had to go home.. Asriel, Chara, and MK all wanted to walk you home.  
“I see.” Gaster nods. “Very well children, thank you go bringing Frisk home, you may go to your own dwellings now.”  
“Umm….” Asriel hesitates as MK nudges Chara. “Mr. Gaster? Chara has something to tell you.”  
You let go of Gaster and step aside with a wide grin on your face. Chara nervously steps forward with a hand drawn card in their hands.  
“I-I’m sorry…” Chara says, holding the card up to Gaster timidly. “For being mean… And bad… And stuff… I hope you can forgive me…”  
“You will have to improve upon your descriptors.” Gaster says as he takes the card and reads it quickly. “Thank you though, I look forward to seeing your consistent improvement.”  
You frown and nudge Gaster. The tall skeleton looks down at you with a questioning expression and then sighs.  
“I accept your apology.” Gaster says, kneeling to Chara’s height. “I am glad that you are improving.”  
You roll your eyes and snatch Chara’s hand, pulling the other kid up to Gaster and telling them both to hug.  
“Wh-What?!” Chara’s face becomes slightly panicked.  
“Frisk.” Gaster fixes you with a dry look.  
You tell them you can wait until school starts but no one is leaving this spot until they hug. You are DETERMINED that they hug right now.  
“Your DETERMINATION is frustrating at times.” Gaster sighs and then holds up his arms. “Come here Chara.”  
You smile as they hug quickly and then Chara rushes behind Asriel.  
“Good job!” Asriel hugs his sibling as MK grins at Chara. “Come on, we should go home and tell Mom and Dad!”  
Waving goodbye as your friends run up the road Gaster takes your hand.  
“That was unnecessary.” Gaster tells you as he leads you home.  
You grin and tell him that Chara’s getting better though.  
“Yes and you seem to be unharmed as well.” Gaster agrees. “It seems that, despite the improbability and recklessness of your actions, all is settling for the better.”  
You shrug and notice a motorcycle parked outside the house. You ask Gaster who was visiting? Who on the Reservation had a motorcycle to begin with? Monsters were slowly getting licenses and beginning to drive more. Every week that went by you noticed more and more monsters driving. Even Undyne was preparing to get a car soon. Who’d gotten a motorcycle?  
“Ah, yes, perhaps your recklessness has been trumped at last.” Gaster’s words are hard and dry as you both enter the house.  
You frown confusedly and look around. Papyrus was in the kitchen and you can hear him excitedly preparing something. There are two helmets on the dining table. Annoying dog yipping upstairs excitedly.  
“I have work to do, stay inside.” Gaster says, heading towards the basement.  
You shrug it off and go to the kitchen.  
“WELCOME HOME HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you enthusiastically. “ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT THE PARENTS TEACHER MEETING TONIGHT?”  
You grin and tell him you are before asking when you were supposed to leave?  
“IN TWO HOURS!” Papyrus tells you as he prepares what you think is spaghetti casserole. “THE LETTER SAID THAT IT IS A POT LUCK! I AM MAKING MY FAMOUS BAKED SPAGHETTI FOR IT, DO YOU THINK THAT THE OTHER HYUMANS WILL LIKE IT?!”  
You tell him that they could only not like it if they didn’t have tongues.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus grins eagerly. “THIS SHOULD BE A MOST DELIGHTFUL EVENING!”  
You agree and then ask who’s motorcycle that is out front?  
“SANS BROUGHT IT HOME TODAY!” Papyrus tells you. “HE SAID HE WANTS TO USE IT TO COMMUTE TO WORK NOW, BUT DAD DOES NOT LIKE IT, I PERSONALLY THINK THAT IT LOOKS COOL BUT AGREE WITH DAD THAT IT IS NOT AS SAFE AS THE CAR!”  
“It’s only not safe if you crash.” Sans’ voice calls from the living room as Annoying Dog runs up to you excitedly. “I just have to not crash!”  
You grin, petting Annoying Dog and going to the living room.  
“I DON’T THINK ANYONE EVER MEANS TO CRASH.” Papyrus says, leaning out of the kitchen as you join Sans on the couch while he flicks through channels.  
“People only crash when they’re not paying attention.” Sans yawns as you sit beside him and Annoying Dog hops into your lap, he was wearing a new coat that was made of a thick fabric with a matching hood. “And I’ll keep both of my eye sockets on the road when I’m driving, I promise.” He grins and ruffles your hair. “Heya kid, see my new ride?”  
You nod and tell him it looks super cool! Will he take you on a ride sometime?  
“Yeah, every day to school.” Sans winks with a wide grin. “Even gotcha a helmet on the table. Bring it over and we can adjust it so it fits right.”  
You grin excitedly and run over to the table. You grab both helmets, the bigger of the two was blue and the smaller was yellow, and bring them both to him.  
“Alright,” Sans sits up and puts the blue helmet beside him and then the yellow on your head. “Let’s just tighten that strap up a bit…” He tightens the chin strap up. The helmet covered your entire head and wrapped around the back of your neck. There was thick padding on the inside that cushioned your head and a thick visor that you looked through. “Probably shoulda gotten a size smaller but…” He shakes the helmet on your head a little, making your head shake with it. “Nah, just needs tightened all the way. How do you feel?”  
You give him a thumbs up as he lifts the visor.  
“Cool.” He grins and then reaches for something on the outside of the helmet. “Check this out.”  
He clicks something and a pair of sunglasses snap down, covering your eyes. He clicks something again and it snaps back up.  
“Pretty cool huh?” Sans asks.  
You tell him that this is the coolest! The kitchen goes quiet for a second and you quickly add that the only thing cooler is Papyrus.  
“Heh, got that right kid.” Sans winks, unclicking the helmet and pulling it off your head. “Go wash up and get dressed for the PTA meeting tonight. Tree dad said that kids gotta wear their uniforms to it.”  
You groan, already disliking the uniforms, and ask which one? Complaining that there’s a million!  
“Heh, I think he said the formal one?” Sans grins. “That’s whatcha get for getting into a fancy school, ya gotta dress fancy.”  
You stick your tongue out at him and then tell him that you went to Undyne’s house today. You tell Sans about what Undyne had said about the monsters needing an ambassador and then about what the other kids had told you.  
“Eh, there’s always problems with change.” Sans shrugs and waves you off. “Don’t worry about it, you gotta clean up for the meeting tonight.”  
You frown and head upstairs, Annoying Dog on your heels. In some ways you know that Chara is right. The skeletons didn’t tell you a whole lot about what was going on outside the Reservation and always told you just to worry about yourself. They wanted you to be a kid, which was fine and you enjoyed it, but you also knew that they did coddle you a lot… Maybe not in the sense that you’re spoilt but they tried to shield you from all of the bad that’s out in the world. You enter your room, Annoying Dog following you and making himself comfortable on your bed. Looking around you think about how much the room had changed since Gaster had taken you from Toriel and Asgore’s house.  
There were toys that you tried to keep organized shoved under the bed. Your desk was clear except for the lamp and your phone charger. All of your clothes threatened to burst from the closet. You change from your shorts and tee-shirt and pull out the formal uniform. A blue blazer with the school’s emblem on the left breast, a crisp white button up shirt, and a neck tie. The bottoms were a choice between a black and blue plaid skirt or a pair of black dress pants. You’re only supposed to wear white socks with the casual uniform and dark blue with the formal. The school issued shoes were polished to the point that your face reflects back at you. As you get dressed you dislike how stiff the uniform felt. But, it was required…  
Secretly you wish you could go to the monster school on the reservation but… You also wanted to go to school with Rachel. Not only that but you wanted to tell as many people as you can about how nice and kind all the monsters are. You may not be the ambassador but you could try to help other humans understand that the monsters were all really nice and good. You brush your hair and think about how long it’s grown since you’d emerged from the Underground. It was to your shoulders now, would that be a problem? Should you pull it back or cut it?  
Unsure you pick up your phone and call Rachel’s house.  
“This is Rich.” Richard answers the phone.  
You say hello and ask if you had to tie your hair up or cut it off for school?  
“Don’t cut your hair.” Richard says with a quick chuckle. “It’s pretty long though. Does anyone there know how to braid?”  
You pause, going onto the landing outside your door, and ask if anyone knew how to braid hair?  
“Don’t have hair!” Sans calls back. “We could give it a shot!”  
“Eh…” Richard hesitated on the phone. “We’ll meet you all in the parking lot and either Sarah or I will braid your hair okay? Just brush it out.”  
You thank him and then hang up. Grabbing your shoes you head down the stairs as Gaster emerges from the basement.  
“Lookin’ fancy kid.” Sans grins as Papyrus emerges with the spaghetti casserole.  
“WOWIE YOU LOOK LIKE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE AT THE COURT HOUSE!” Papyrus exclaims.  
“Lawyers.” Gaster supplies the term. “Very professional Frisk. Are you ready?”  
You nod and put the shoes on, snapping the straps across your feet.  
“What was that question about braiding about?” Sans asks as you all go to the garage.  
You tell him that Rachel always had her hair up so you’d called Richard to ask if you should put yours up or cut it. Richard said that they’d meet you all in the parking lot and braid your hair for you.  
“Nice.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Should probably figure out what you humans do with all that hair, yours grows faster than most monsters I know of.”  
“METTATON SAYS THAT THEY HAVE SPECIAL HAIR CUTTERS THAT SHAPE THE HAIR.” Papyrus says as you all get into the car, Papyrus and Gaster up front and you and Sans in the back. “DO YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ONE HUMAN?”  
You shake your head.  
“Something to ask the tree folk.” Sans chuckles, holding the casserole that Papyrus had covered with aluminum foul. “Whatcha thinking? Mohawk?”  
You grin at the idea.  
“No.” Gaster says from up front as Papyrus pulls the car out of the drive and down the main road. “The school has a appearance policy that it outlines in the rules and expectations packet.”  
“Oh yeah, that novel.” Sans chuckles. “I’ve been reading through it at night to fall asleep.”  
“IS IT INTERESTING?” Papyrus asks eagerly as the wind whips through your hair.  
“Puzzles are better!” Sans calls as you all speed off the Reservation.  
The sun began to set as you all road down the road. Papyrus put in a DJ-Blooky CD that had fun music on it that you enjoyed thoroughly, bobbing your head in time with Papyrus and Sans as they enjoyed Napsiblook’s DJ mix. The drive from your house to the school was much longer than it had been from Richard’s to the school, about half an hour, but it was fun none the less. As Papyrus pulled up to the school there were signs directing you all towards a large parking lot to the side of the school.  
The PTA meeting was a part of the larger Back to School Night. It was nice and people were nice to your family which relieved you a lot. You all stuck with Richard and Sarah as the speakers went over the evening’s schedule. You had to get out of your seat when they called up the scholarship students. There were six other scholarship recipients, two in the high school division, two in the middle school, and then you and one other kid in the elementary school. You smile nervously at the boy standing beside you as all of your bios were read off.  
“Charles was adopted by his grandparents who are devout followers of the archdiocese after the untimely death of his parents. He is a promising athlete and scored in the top 99th percentile in mathematics and sciences portion of the placement exams.” The speaker read from a sheet as she gestured to the boy next to you before gesturing to you. “Frisk was orphaned at five years old and in the state’s custody until they ran away and brought back the monsters with them. Despite being out of school for eighteen months they tested in the 88th percentile for their age group. Frisk was brought to our attention by Richard and Sarah Macklehaney who fostered them.”  
As soon as you could you bolted back to your table with everyone, climbing into Papyrus’ lap as what felt like hundreds of pairs of eyes in the room stared at you and your family curiously. Then there was mingling and everyone could go get food from the buffet tables loaded high with things that the parents had brought in. Richard introduced your family to a lot of other parents during the supper and mingling. Then there was a tour of the elementary, middle, and high school. Papyrus carried you on his shoulders during the tour and at first you were the only kid getting carried but you soon heard other kids demanding that their parents carry them too. The elementary school was big but the middle and high school were each bigger than the last.  
You feel so small compared to this big, fancy, place where everyone wore fancy cloths and spoke with big words. Why had anyone thought you’d be alright here? You feel as though you’ll be swallowed by the school.  
The tours broke off into the individual classes and you were all introduced to your teachers and then club supervisors. The evening started at six thirty and by the time you were all getting back to the convertible it was nearly ten.  
“Quite an impressive institution.” Gaster at least was pleased with your school. “I appreciate how rigorous they keep education.”  
“AND THE TEACHERS WERE ALL VERY FRIENDLY.” Papyrus was also happy. “AND ALL OF MY SPAGHETTI CASSEROLE GOT EATEN!”  
You smile and remain silent in the back seat. How were you supposed to keep up at this place? You’d struggled in the last timeline at a normal school. Why were you going to this school again? How had they let you in? There was a mistake and you were going to let everyone down.  
You’re quiet the entire drive home and wonder how you were supposed do well at that school?  
“Alright, go get out of that monkey suit.” Sans says as you all get back into the house, Annoying Dog asleep on the couch. “I’ll be up in a bit to tuck you in.”  
You nod quietly and, hugging Papyrus and Gaster quickly, run up to your room. You hang up your uniform neatly in the closet, like Sarah told you to, and change into your MTT pajamas while Annoying Dog snoozes on the bed. Sitting on the bed you stare out the open window at the fireflies dancing bellow. It was all so much bigger than any school you’d gone to before… What if you fail? What if you can’t pass the classes? What if you’re too dumb?  
“Sans to kid, you in there?” Bony fingers snap in front of your eyes, pulling you out of your thoughts.  
You’re still leaning on the open window sill, watching the fireflies, But Sans was suddenly beside you and you look at him confused.  
“You alright kid?” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. “Get lost in your head or something?”  
You smile and tell him yeah, you’re just nervous about school you guess.  
“Ah.” Sans grins and leans back against the wall beside the window. “You don’t gotta worry about school, you’re gonna do fine.”  
You ask him how he knows?  
“Because you gotta brain in that skull of yours,” He pokes your forehead. “And, unlike most people, you actually know how to use it.”  
You ask him what happens if you don’t understand the classes though? The teachers all repeated tonight that the first few days of class would leave you exhausted. What if school tires you out so much that you don’t get your homework done? What if you’re too dumb for this school? What if you fail?  
“First, if you don’t understand something then one of us here will explain it to you.” Sans ticks off on one hand as he leans against the wall with his eyes lazily closed and a calm smile on his face as Annoying Dog stretches across his lap. “If you’re tired then you nap, we’ll wake you up in time to do your homework so don’t worry about that. Any kid that can navigate the Underground with all the puzzles, traps, and everything else we had down there to keep us safe is not dumb. And I know you’re not going to fail. You’re too DETERMINED to fail, even when you had all of the monsters in the Underground trying to stop you.” He opens one eye and grins at you. “Anything else rattling you?”  
You blink slowly, sometimes Sans’ laziness really did hide how smart he really is, and then shake your head.  
“Good.” He chuckles, sitting up and pulling the covers back. “Get in kiddo, it’s way past your bedtime.”  
Crawling under the covers you smile and thank Sans for helping you feel better and stop panicking as Annoying Dog crawls beside you.  
“What’re skele-dads for?” He winks at you and then taps his teeth against your cheek. “Don’t worry about school. After everything you’ve done school will be nothing for ya.”  
You nod and kiss his skull before telling him goodnight.  
This is a happy ending, you tell yourself, this was a normal life with all your friends. Everything is alright. Everyone is safe.  
The inky blackness of the Void wraps around you as voices call out to you in words you don’t understand. They’re afraid… They need help… But all you see is darkness… It pulls you deeper and deeper as you struggle against it… But the more you struggle the deeper it pulls you until…  
“BREAKFAST!” Papyrus’ voice wakes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost 200 pages written, I'm just too damn forgetful and keep forgetting to upload.... :(


	3. Chapter 3

That last week of summer went by way too fast and the first week of school was exhausting. The teachers at back to school night had been honest when they’d said that the first few days of school would be tiring. You had A-days and B-days. A-days you had reading, writing, social studies, history, music, and then gymnastics. B-days you had math, science, PE, religious studies, tutor time when you were supposed to study and could go to your teachers for help, and then horticulture or gardening. The clubs were done with the upper classmen and you were in the same Gymnastics group as Rachel which was nice. There was a break in the middle of the day for lunch and recess which you could choose to go play or study in the library during but you chose to play with Rachel and her friends usually. Your class was nice at least and they’d been curious about the monsters.  
“They’re so cool!” Rachel told them over recess one of the first few days of school, her friends all around your classmates who’d been asking about them. “None of the monsters are scary and they’re nicer than My Little Pony! They also throw big parties and let me sleep over at their houses every weekend!”  
“But, they look so scary.” One of the girl’s from your class says.  
“They’re big softies.” One of Rachel’s friend’s, Maddie, says. “I went to Frisk’s birthday party and they just like to dance and eat. The meanest thing I ever saw was when that other kid at the party pushed Rachel and her mommy into the lake but they looked like us, they weren’t a monster.”  
You take a deep breath, relieved that none of them seemed to remember that Chara, despite their appearance, was indeed a monster.  
“Yeah and have you seen their cars?!” Rachel adds excitedly. “Pappy, the really tall skeleton has a red convertible and Sans has a motorcycle! No one that cool could be bad!”  
You smile in relief as your classmates seem to be swayed by the older kids and thank Rachel as soon as you can.  
“I was just telling them the truth.” Rachel grins. “Chara aside all of the monsters have been really nice and friendly, and you said that Chara’s alright now so there’s no reason for anyone to be afraid of them. Besides, I’m your big sister and my daddy told me that you might get picked on because of the monsters and I’m not going to let that happen.” She hugs you tightly. “BFF’s right?” She asks, holding up her wrist that had a matching bracelet to yours on it with a BFF charm and a heart charm.  
You grin and hold up your wrist with the bracelet, a BFF charm and a charm star on it.  
After school you have to wait in line outside as parents come to get their kids and you usually wait with the group of kids that were in your extra circulars for someone to come get you. Sometimes it was Papyrus, sometimes it was Sans, you never really knew.  
“Frisk Dreemurr!” Your name is called and you run to the inner loop where cars pulled up.  
“Heya kiddo.” Sans grins at you, the visor of his helmet up as he balances the bike with one leg. “I’ll give ya a helmet if you give me your bag.”  
You grin and trade your bag for the yellow helmet that had been strapped to the back of the bike.  
“Jeez kid, why’s your bag so heavy?” Sans chuckles as he straps it down behind him. “Alright, come here.”  
He tests your helmet to make sure it’s firm before putting you on the seat behind him. Wrapping your arms around him you hold on tightly as he pulls out of the drive. Sans was a much more cautious driver than Papyrus or Mettaton as he rode home, always double checking before he turned and often reaching back and checking to make sure you weren’t slipping. He never said anything but you often noticed that his eye flashed as he drove the motorcycle and you could feel his magic keeping you firmly in place when he made sharp or fast moves.  
Riding on the back of the motorcycle was exhilarating for you and your favorite parts of the day. Your mind would go completely blank as you watched the world zoom by you.  
As your house came into view and Sans began to slow down you relaxed your death grip on his jacket. You’re so tired… Muscles that you didn’t even know you had were sore from three days of gymnastics and your head felt like if you had to learn one more thing it was going to explode. But… MERCIFULLY…. It was Friday.  
“Here we are, safe and sound.” Sans’ voice is muffled from his helmet as he parks the motorcycle by the front door and kicks on the break. “Congrats kid,” He grins back at you as he pulls his helmet off. “Survived your first week of fancy school.”  
Your head bobs tiredly, your face feeling warm in the helmet, and you smile up at him.  
“Heh, pretty beat huh?” Sans asks as he flips your visor up.  
You nod and tell him you just wanna nap.  
“Sounds good to me, go inside and get outta that monkey suit.” Sans nods his head towards the door. “I’ll get your bag.”  
Thanking him you slid off the back of the bike and go inside, Annoying Dog greeting you at the door. Taking off your helmet and shoes at the door you head up to your room where you put them both away. Changing out of your uniform you put it on a hanger and on the back of your bedroom door for Monday, it was still clean enough. It was your leotard that smelled awful and the other uniform that you had been wearing that needed washed with your gym cloths. Your shoulders, back, legs, ribs, everything was so sore from gymnastics. There were patches on your palms that were raw and hurt from how much you were doing. Your wrists ached painfully and so did your ankles. It was much harder than the upper classmen and more experienced kids made it look.  
Changing into pajamas you pick Annoying Dog up off the bed and carry him downstairs with you to the couch where Sans was already waiting, his jacket and helmet gone and the briefcase book bag that the school had given you on the ground.  
“Jeez kid, look bone tired.” He cocks an eye at you flop on the couch with Annoying Dog, using his legs as a pillow. “Guess they weren’t kidding when they said that you’d be drained.”  
You mumble that school’s hard, much harder this time than the last.  
“Heh, I know…” Sans gently pets your head as Annoying Dog begins to lick your chin, a blanket floating over you. “But you can do it kid, I’m always rooting for you.”  
That makes you smile and then you giggle, telling Annoying Dog to stop licking you, and your eyes grow heavy.  
“Just take a nap kiddo.” Sans chuckles, taking the tie out of your hair and ruffling it out. “We’ll watch some movies tonight and do homework tomorrow.”  
Sleep was not a struggle for you anymore, in fact waking up was the struggle. Your dreams weren’t helping much either. They sucked you in and didn’t let you go.  
The dreams came fast and strong as soon as you’d fall asleep. A darkness swarmed all around you, pulling you deeper and deeper, as voices cried out for help. But, you couldn’t find them. The darkness would pull you deeper and deeper, swallowing you whole, until you either woke up or there was nothing.  
Something in the darkness reaches out to you and you struggle with all your might.  
“FRISK!”  
You jolt awake and the first thing you see is Annoying Dog sitting on the floor staring at you confusedly.  
“You awake?” Sans asks and you look back at him confusedly then nod. “Jeez kid, what kinda dream were you having?”  
You shake your head and readjust so that you’re comfy again.  
“Was it a nightmare?” Sans presses.  
You shrug and say not really.  
“… Memories?” His voice is very soft.  
You shake your head, just a weird dream that you’ve been having lately.  
“Welp,” Sans sighs as he heaves you up, making you sit up against him, and grins at you. “tell your skele.”  
You shake your head and tell Sans that it isn’t a big deal.  
“Uh-huh.” His expression is blank and his grin twitches a bit. “Remember the last time you had some WEIRD dreams that weren’t BIG DEALS? Turned out to be Chara being a brat and wearing you down until they could take control. So, how about you tell me what this weird dream you’ve been having lately and I’ll decide if it isn’t a big deal?”  
You sigh and whine that you’re tired though.  
“Talk and then you can nap.” Sans tells you.  
Stubbornly you rest your head against his side and close your eyes to go back to sleep.  
“No you don’t.” Sans chuckles, beginning to poke your sides and making you giggle. “Come on kid, tell me what’s going on in that DETERMINED skull of yours and then you can nap.”  
You groan and then, reluctantly, tell him about the dream. It’s dark, you hear people calling out for help, the dark swallows you up no matter how hard you try to escape it.  
“That’s all?” Sans asks.  
You nod and then add you usually wake up after everything goes black. It’s weird, not like the nightmares you used to have, just a weird dream.  
“Heh, sounds like it.” Sans ruffles your head. “Though, you’re a weird kid so wouldn’t that make weird dreams normal?”  
You stick your tongue out at him and he grins.  
“Alright, well, let’s try giving you good dreams.” Sans chuckles, his eye flashing as his hand glows. “Don’t think I’m as good as Gaster at this but, if you want I’ll give it a shot.”  
You tell him you’d try, Gaster had always given you nice dreams with his magic, and lay back down.  
“Just close your eyes…” Sans tells you calmly, his hand resting on your head. “Relax…”  
When Gaster put you to sleep it was like a velvety darkness was wrapping around you and gently guiding you to sweet dreams. When Sans helped you fall asleep this way it was more like someone bear hugging you. It was fast and wrapped tightly around you. You’re trapped in the feeling of warmth and sleep. You don’t dream as clearly when Sans put you to sleep as you did when Gaster would, you could at least remember Gaster’s dreams, but rather had memories of feeling happy and good when you woke up.  
“Yes, hello, regular courtesies, I’ve work to do.” Gaster says as he walks through the front door and immediately goes towards the basement. “Please don’t disturb me, goodbye.”  
You blink groggily and then share a confused look with Sans.  
“Uh…” The smaller skeleton looks just as confused as you are. “Okay then…” He glances down at you. “Ever wonder if dadster’s got a few skeletons in his closet?”  
You giggle and nod.  
“Welp, at least I’m not the only one.” Sans grins and then stretches. “Where’s Papyrus at? I know he was helping Undyne with something today but he’s usually not this late.”  
You sit up and look at your phone, five thirty.  
“Hey Paps where ya at?” Sans is on his phone. “Huh? Oh, that’s cool... Yeah no worries, we’ll figure something out for supper…” He gives you a thumbs up. “Yeah, probably take the kid to Grillby’s… Yeah, I’ve noticed that too… Eh, just let him do his thing… If he keeps it up much longer I’ll go talk to him… Have fun bro… Heh, you’re so cool… Later.”  
You cock your head to the side curiously as Sans hangs up the phone.  
“Apparently Mettaton had an interview in the city today and Paps is meeting him for a date tonight.” Sans shrugs. “So, Grillby’s?”  
You grin and nod.  
“Heh, cool.” Sans grins. “Go grab your hoodie. We can take a shortcut.”  
You run upstairs and grab the blue hoodie and put on some sneakers.  
“Ready?” Sans asks as you run back downstairs.  
You nod excitedly and take his offered hand.  
“Come on.” He leads you towards the door and outside then around the house.  
One moment, you’re walking towards the back of the house and the next you’re walking into Grillby’s.  
“Heya folks.” Sans greets the crowded bar to a cheer of people.  
Most of the dogs were there along with several other monsters and, to your surprise, several humans all dressed in police uniforms.  
“Heya Sansy!” A bunny monster greets him as you both sit at the bar. “Haven’t seen you here in a while. What’s up?”  
“Been working and taking care of my kiddo.” Sans grins, ruffling your hair. “See we got some new faces in here, they regulars?”  
“Yeah, they’ve been coming for a while, really nice humans.” The bunny monster says as Grillby comes up to you two.  
“Hey there Grill.” Sans greets him happily. “How ya been?”  
“…………” The fire monster crackles at him.  
“Nice, gotta surprise for ya.” Sans digs into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. “Trying this whole responsible adult thing out. Whatcha think?”  
Grillby looks confused as he takes the envelope and carefully opens it, you’re amazed that it doesn’t burst into flame but that’s a testament to how well Grillby controlled his flames. He pulls out from the envelope a small slip of paper.  
You tilt your head to the side as Grillby looks between the paper slip and Sans rapidly.  
“Heh, like I said, I’m trying.” Sans grins.  
“Y-You….” Grillby begins to shake and then grips the counter as your jaw drops, since when could he actually talk and not just crackle?! “……………”  
“Yup, paying off my tab.” Sans grins, and the entire dining room goes quiet. “Just in time to start a new one.”  
You look between the skeleton and Grillby as the fire monster’s head drops before fixing Sans with a stern look.  
“…………….” Grillby crackles. “…………….!”  
“Hey, I said I’m trying.” Sans chuckles. “The Underground wasn’t built overnight ya know.”  
“…………” Grillby shakes his head but you think that the fire monster looks happy as before he takes your orders.  
“Two burg.” Sans grins. “Want anything else kid?”  
You think and then shake your head.  
“Two burgs’ll do it.” Sans says as he opens the bottle of ketchup next to him. “Want any?”  
You shake your head again and grin widely. You ask what made him suddenly pay off his tab?  
“Eh, figured might as well try to be a good example.” Sans shrugs. “… And Tori might’ve said something to me…”  
That makes you giggle and you tell him that you’re happy that he and Toriel are talking again.  
“Your fault.” Sans casts you a sidelong, withering, look. “Didn’t really give us much of a choice about it after that stunt you pulled with Chara.”  
Imitating his grin as best you can you remind him that you can’t spell “Frisk” without “Risk”.  
That makes him laugh and he ruffles your hair a little roughly.  
“Heh, you’re taking too much after me.” He laughs. “Next thing you know you’re gonna start making bad puns too.”  
You giggle and ask if he wants to hear something terrible?  
“Heh, sure.” Sans grins.  
Paper, you grin widely, told him it was tear-able.  
“Oh my god…” Sans tries to contain his laughter. “You’re gonna get me pretty boned if Paps hears you talking like that.”  
You giggle and then tell him not to worry. You won’t go doing a skele-ton of puns around him.  
“Jeez.” Sans laughs and squeezes you tightly to his side with one arm. “Hey, quick question kid. What sound does a T-Rex make when it sleeps?”  
You shake your head, already grinning.  
“They dino-snore.” Sans winks and lets you go as Grillby arrives with the burgers.  
You laugh as the fire monster shakes his head at you both but you think that you can see a smile on his face. Sans ends up mingling with everyone after eating and while you finish your burger. For such a lazybones Sans knew all of the monsters there and talked to each one. It seems like he really hasn’t been by in a while since they all have pretty long conversations with him and catch up.  
“………………” Grillby crackles behind you at the bar. “……………….”  
You turn back to face him as he clears away your plates.  
“He says that Sans seems happy.” The bunny monster beside you hiccups. “Not such a lazy bones anymore too.”  
You grin and tell him that Sans has been working at the college and thank Grillby for talking him into taking the job.  
“………………………” Grillby shrugs. “…………………”  
“He said it’s no big deal.” The bunny hiccups. “And that you should try to be good for the skeletons. They’re trying very hard to take care of you.”  
You smile nervously and tell him you’re trying before asking Grillby why he doesn’t talk? You just heard him speak so you know he can now.  
“Tiring.” Grillby says before taking the plates away. “………. Be good………….”  
You tilt your head to the side and then shrug. What’d you know? Maybe it was harder for him to talk than it was for the other monsters.  
“We pay up here right?” One of the human police officers comes up to the counter and asks bunny.  
“Hic, yup. Whatcha get?” The bunny hiccups.  
“Four burgers and two baskets of fries.” The cop says, pulling out his wallet.  
“$44.” The bunny hics.  
“Here’s $50.” The cop hands them the cash. “Keep the change.”  
The bunny stumbles off his barstool and goes to the register at the end of the bar.  
“Pretty good food here, huh?” The cop asks you with a nervous grin.  
You nod and tell him you love it.  
“Yeah… Don’t see many human kids here.” He says. “Your parents bring you here or something?”  
You nod and point at Sans, telling the cop that your skele-dad brings you out for supper sometimes.  
“Skele…” The cop looks between you and Sans. “Your dad? Are you a monster too?”  
You shake your head and tell him that the monsters adopted you.  
“Oh… Oh!” Understanding dawns on the cop as the bunny monster returns to his stool. “You’re that kid!”  
You tilt your head to the side, confused, as Sans moves quickly beside you.  
“If by THAT kid you mean MY kid then yup.” Sans gives the officer an easy grin. “Aren’t you a bit young to be having run ins with the law kiddo?”  
You shrug and then tell him you don’t think you’ve broken any laws recently.  
“Just talking to them.” The cop says to Sans. “Didn’t mean to worry you, just don’t see many other humans here. It’s why my buddies and I like to come here.”  
“Humans are welcome here.” Sans shrugs as you slide off the bar stool and take his hand. “If my kiddo here ever causes any trouble just let me know.” He ruffles your hair. “Ready to go home?”  
You nod and take his hand.  
“Have a good one.” Sans waves goodbye to the cop as he leads you out of Girllby’s.  
“Recently huh?” Sans cocks an eye at you as he leads you both down the road. “You a law breaker now?”  
You think for a minute and then grin. Only if breaking hearts was against the law, you say with a cheesy wink.  
“Heh, don’t go flirting with everything in sight again.” Sans laughs, ruffling your hair. “People will start asking how we’re raising you.”  
You tell him you won’t, dating seems too complicated anyways. Besides, Rachel had told you that you have to play footsies and stuff if you’re dating and you still don’t know what that is.  
“Footsies huh?” Sans chuckles. “Ah, you kids… You’re gonna keep me on my bony toes aren’t you?”  
Grinning widely you tell him yup.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Chara!” Asriel says as you and he drag them out of their room. “Come on! These are the last ones!”  
“No!” Chara was clinging to their bedframe as you and Asriel tugged. “I’m not ready! Go away!”  
You shake your head. Richard, Sarah, and Rachel were all waiting in the living room talking with Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus. They were the last people that Chara had to apologize to and you’re DETERMINED that they’re going to do it today.  
“Do you need help?” Rachel calls excitedly, hearing the commotion.  
“No!” Chara roars demonically as you call yes!  
“I’m coming!” Rachel charges up the stairs eagerly.   
“I wIlL eNd AlL oF yOu!” Chara roars.  
“Chara!” Toriel’s warning voice calls. “What have we been talking about?!”  
“ThEy’Re EvIl!” Chara screeches as Rachel helps you and Asriel drag them out of their room, their eyes going completely black. “DeMoNs!”   
You laugh and tell Chara to stop playing around.  
“I wIlL dEsTrOy AlL yOu LoVe!” They hiss.  
You cock a brow at them and then pull up the fight panel and grab the MERCY button. Really?  
Chara recoils as both Asriel and Rachel pale.  
“How’d you do that?!” Rachel asks eagerly as you hold the MERCY button like a bat.   
You grin and tell her you’ll show her later. But first, you lock eyes with Chara, what were they gonna do to everything you love?  
Chara grumbles as footsteps approach from behind.  
“What is going on up here?” Toriel asks as she rounds the corner with Sans. “Why is the FIGHT panel up?!”  
You and Chara glare at each other for a moment before they get up and kick the panel out of your hands, selecting MERCY in the process.  
“Nothing.” Chara grumbles as you put the FIGHT panel away. “let’s just get this stupid apology thing over with.”   
You grin widely and take Rachel’s hand as Asriel leads Chara downstairs as both Toriel and Sans share confused looks.  
“I didn’t teach them that!” Sans offers with his hands up innocently “They figured that out on their own!”  
Going to the living room you grin at everyone waiting there, all but Papyrus who was grinning happily had equally confused expressions.  
“Alright,” Toriel sighs as she and Sans come up from the behind while Rachel sits on Sarah’s lap, Richard standing beside them next to the couch. “Thank you Sarah, Richard, and Rachel for coming. We really do appreciate this.”  
“It’s no trouble.” Sarah assures her.   
Asriel nudges Chara forward, handing them the cards that you’d all drawn together.  
“I…” Chara struggles for words as she grips the cards tightly. “I’m sorry… I threw you into the lake…”  
And? You prompt with a deadpan expression.  
“And I’m sorry I…” Chara fumbles.  
“It’s alright, take your time Chara.” Sarah assures her patiently.   
“I’m sorry I tried to hurt you…” Chara holds out the cards stiffly. “I hope… We… Can… Be…”  
“Of course we can be friends!” Rachel bursts before Chara could finish, jumping off Sarah’s lap and hugging them tightly. “You can never have enough friends! Everyone makes mistakes and Frisk told me that you’ve just made a lot of them! But that’s okay because friends help each other and don’t worry I’ll teach you how to be friends! It’s super easy and fun! Friendship is magic after all and”  
You grin widely as Chara’s face goes from startled to horrified and then resigned acceptance as Rachel continued her Friendship speech. Slowly, Chara returns Rachel’s hug and you feel your soul inside fill with DETERMINATION. Chara would be okay now, you had faith in them. You had faith in the friends that Chara had made would help them, that they wouldn’t give up on them. After all… They’d never given up on you even when you were at your worst.  
Once Rachel had finished her speech you take Chara’s hand and lead them to Sans and Papyrus with a content smile. The very last ones.  
“I…” Chara couldn’t even look at them as they fidgeted, Asriel putting the cards that they’d drawn for them into their hands. “I…” The take a deep, trembling, breath and rigidly hold out the cards. “I’m sorry!”   
Sans takes the cards quietly from Chara as Papyrus scoops them up in a tight hug,  
“IT IS ALRIGHT CHARA!” Papyrus assures them. “DO NOT FRET CHARA! I SHALL HELP YOU BECOME ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME! WE SHALL SPEND EVERY DAY TOGETHER SO THAT YOU CAN LEARN HOW TO BECOME BETTER THAN EVER BEFORE!”  
“Yeah!” Rachel adds, leaping onto Papyrus and the talk skeleton squeezes both children. “We can do it Pappy!”   
“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs. “OF COURSE WE CAN!”  
You smile happily and then look at Sans. He cocks a questioning eye at you. You silently gesture to Chara who was having the life hugged out of them by Pappy and Rachel. He gives you a dry expression, which you return stubbornly. He shakes his head and you nod emphatically as Chara’s put down by Papyrus.   
Grinning widely you lead Chara right in front of Sans.  
“Guess it’s alright now.” Sans shrugs. “Glad you’re trying bra-Chara.”   
“Yeah, thanks comed-Sans…” Chara mumbles.  
You look between them and cross your arms, telling them to hug.  
“Kid.” Sans’ eyes are narrow as Chara shakes their head.  
You tell them to hug or you’ll make them hug as the room fills with tension. Both Chara and Sans stand still.  
Sighing, you wrap one arm around Chara’s shoulders and then one around Sans’ ribcage and hug them both together tightly.  
“Eh,” Sans sighs and then reluctantly wraps his arms around both of you. “Glad you’re both alright now…”  
“Yeah…” Chara sniffs softly. “I’m sorry…”  
Your friends all coming together to help Chara fills you with DETERMINATION.  
Asgore and Toriel had planned a small barbeque to celebrate Chara’s completion of apologizing and befriending everyone on the reservation as well as the Macklehaneys. It was a small, family, thing which the Macklehaneys and your family were invited to. Richard shared grilling duties with Papyrus and Asgore, the three of them seeming to get along well, Toriel and Sarah enjoyed talking as they brought out desserts, sides, and refreshments. Sans, for his part, watched over all of the kids as you all played in the fenced back yard together. When he wasn’t keeping a watchful eye over the group he mingled with all the adults.   
“Let’s play hide and seek!” Asriel suggests excitedly. “That’s my favorite!”   
“But you always cry when you can’t find me.” Chara says dryly.   
“N-No I don’t!” Asriel exclaims as Rachel giggles.   
“I’ll seek!” Rachel volunteers eagerly. “But you can’t hide outside of the house okay?”  
“Booooooooooring.” Chara groans. “We should be able to hide anywhere on the Reservation.”  
“I’m not searching the entire reservation for you.” Rachel pouts. “Come on! It’ll be fun!”   
“Yeah, let’s just keep it to the house and yards.” Asriel agrees. “Come on Chara, it’ll be fun!”   
“Fine.” Chara sighs and then grins widely. “You’re not gonna find me.”   
“Yeah I will!” Rachel declares. “Okay, I’m gonna count to one hundred! You all go hide!”   
As soon as Rachel covers her eyes the three of you bolt inside excitedly. Asriel takes the curtains in the living room and Chara just freaking disappeared. You run upstairs and look around excitedly. You see the entrance to the attic and pull it down, racing up the steps and the pulling it closed.   
The attic is empty, the floor was unfinished so you had to hop from beam to beam and duck the rafters of the roof. Hopping across them you reach a window that looks into the backyard. Rachel was looking behind the bushes and you giggle. You don’t think that anyone will find you here. At least not quickly.   
You settle near the window so that you can glance out it occasionally. Dust particles spiral lazily in the air around you and you look around. There was nothing here except the beams of the floor and roof rafters. Sitting on a beam you pull out your soul curiously, it’d been a while since you’d looked at it.  
It drifted out, safely nested in Gaster’s hand. Despite your soul recovering the skeletons still liked you to keep his hand with you and his magic still surrounds your soul protectively. You smile and think that they really did worry a lot more than you thought they would. But… It’s also nice… Being so loved.  
You glance outside and see Asriel running around with Rachel now. Maybe they’ll find Chara before they find you? That’d be funny, Chara would be so mad.  
Putting your soul away you kick your feet as you sit on the floor board. You’re happy that you’ve found a good hiding spot but it was kinda boring. Sighing you lay back against the floor board and stare up at the rafters…  
Where are the rafters?!  
Where’s the roof?!-  
Your eyes go wide as you stare into a swirling darkness. Is that the Void? No, it couldn’t be.   
Taking a shaky breath you pull out your cellphone and bring up Gaster’s number. Pressing call you put the phone to your head as the dark shadows reach like long fingers down the walls of the attic.  
“WE’RE SORRY BUT YOU ARE OUTSIDE OF A SERVICE AREA, PLEASE TRY YOUR CALL AGAIN WHEN YOU ARE WITHIN SERVICE RANGE.”  
Crap…  
You scramble to your feet and run towards the door that lead out of the attic. The shadows that had been reaching down partially covered the door and when you tried to open it the door didn’t budge.   
Thinking, hoping, that this was a prank you yell that this isn’t funny! You yell first at Chara and then anyone. You leap the beams back to the window and begin to bang on it as the shadows spread over it.   
Rachel had found Chara and along with Asriel the three of them were huddled in a group. You bang furiously on the window and try to yell for help as they go up to the adults. The shadows swallow the window and you lurch back.  
Crap, crap, crap!  
You reach for your soul again and grab Gaster’s hand.  
“What is it?” Gaster’s voice fills your mind as the shadows reach for your soul. “Are you in danger?”   
You yell yes, telling him quickly where you are as the floor floods with the shadows, and then what’s happening.  
“Stay calm.” Gaster instructs as the space floods with the shadows. “Close your eyes and stay calm.”   
You take a deep breath as the shadows overtake you and clamp your eyes shut. A hand grabs your shoulder and you let out a terrified scream.  
“Whoa easy there kiddo!” Sans’ voice makes your eyes snap open and you look around disoriented. “You okay?”  
You look around and see coats hanging neatly around you. You’re in Toriel’s coat closet. Shaking you lunge and hug Sans tightly, trying to take deep breaths to calm down. What was that?!  
“Hey, hey, what happened kid?” Sans asks, hugging you tightly. “Did you have a nightmare?”  
You shake your head, what was that?! You tell him that you’d gone to the attic to hide and then there were shadows and they flooded the attic and you couldn’t breathe but Gaster told you to calm down and close your eyes. The next thing you knew you’re here!  
“Whoa, easy kiddo.” Sans sooths. “Come on, let’s go back outside. Food should be ready and the kids are still looking for you.”   
Clinging tightly you shakily get up.  
“You were asleep when I found you in there.” Sans tells you as he leads you outside. “It was probably another weird dream. Let’s just wrap it up here and I’ll take you home. We’ll ask the dadster about it. Okay?”  
You nod nervously and take one more deep breath as he leads you outside.  
“Cool, we’re almost done.” Sans gives you an encouraging smile. “Come on, made some of my not so famous hotlands hotdogs.” He winks as you grin excitedly. “Not as good as Pap’s grilled spaghetti is going to be but definitely a classic.”   
“Where have you been?!” Rachel demands as you follow Sans out of the house. “We’ve been looking for you for two hours Frisk! You should know that after an hour you’re supposed to come out!”   
You shake your head, unsure how to explain what happened again.  
“Kiddo fell asleep in the coat closet.” Sans shrugs. “Was an accident.”  
“But I looked in the coat closet!” Rachel protests as both Asriel and Chara frown. “We all did!”  
“Eh?” Sans cocks an eye at them then looks down at you. “You said you went the attic first right? Did you move?”  
You shake your head.  
“We have an attic?” Asriel asks, looking at Chara confusedly.  
“No we don’t.” Chara glares at you. “If I can’t lie then you can’t either!”   
You shake your head and tell them that there’s an attic! You found the door upstairs!  
“Show us!” Rachel grins excitedly. “It’ll be an adventure!”   
You lead the other kids upstairs as Sans follows warily. But… It’s not there. You point at where you’d found the door but it wasn’t there anymore.   
Rachel and Asriel both stare up at the ceiling confused as Chara crosses their arms angrily. Sans, for his part, stars suspiciously at the ceiling where you’d pointed then down at you with concern.  
“Frisk’s lying!” Chara yells, heading back down the stairs. “Mom! Frisk’s a liar!”   
“Hey!” Rachel chases after them. “That’s not nice!”  
“Are you sure that there was a door there?” Asriel asks.  
You nod emphatically, it had been there.  
“Maybe…” Asriel tilts his head to the side. “Maybe it’s a magic door? There was that one in waterfall that would disappear too remember?”  
You nod and ask if that’s even possible in the Aboveground?  
“I don’t know.” Asriel shakes his head.   
You sigh and look at Sans who was still on the phone, his expression serious.   
“Go on ahead kiddo.” Sans says. “Asriel, do you mind if I borrow your room?”  
“I don’t mind.” Asriel smiles brightly and takes your hand. “Come on Frisk! Food should be ready!”   
Food was ready and shortly after you and Asriel came down Sans joined the group again. Soon you begin to think that it was all just a dream. You’d been having similar dreams to it a lot lately and you knew that lack of sleep could cause you to see some weird stuff. Like a full blown flashback to the Underground and a horde of monsters chasing you down the road kind of weird.  
You’d just go to bed early and if you couldn’t sleep well you would ask Gaster to help you fall asleep. Easy fix.   
After you’d all eaten Sans and Papyrus walk you home, each holding one of your hands, as Rachel and her family load into their SUV.  
“THAT WAS A MOST EXCELLENT AFTERNOON!” Papyrus says happily as you all walk. “CHARA SEEMS TO BE WELL ON THE PATH TO REFORM AND WITH OUR HELP BE AS GOOD AS CAN BE IN NO TIME!”  
You agree and say that there’s no one better than Papyrus.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK SANS?” Papyrus asks happily.  
“Heh, yeah.” The smaller skeleton said off handedly, he’d been quiet most of the afternoon. “No one’s better than you pap, you’re the coolest.”  
You tilt your head and look curiously up at Sans but he just stared straight ahead. Once home Papyrus begins working on a new puzzle design and Sans goes to the basement immediately. For lack of anything better to do you decide to take a bath. Gathering a towel and your pajamas to change into you take a hot bath, soaking and relaxing in the water comfortably. You must be tired since you begin to doze off as you drift in the warm water.   
A bodiless hand pokes your forehead, startling you awake, and signs for you to come downstairs. Glaring at the hand, annoyed because you had been very comfortable, you get out of the bath and drain it. The hand brings you the towel and then your pajamas as you quickly dry and change. Keeping the towel around your shoulders to protect your pajamas from the water dripping from your hair you head to the basement.  
“Did you finish washing?” Gaster asks as you come into his room.  
You nod, droplets of water flinging from your head as you look around. Sans wasn’t down here anymore so you ask where he went?  
“I asked him to gather somethings for me.” Gaster gestures to the bed. “I wanted to speak with you alone after today.”  
You sit on the bed as two of the bodiless hands begin to dry your hair.  
“Do you recall what happened?” Gaster asks.  
You hesitate, you don’t want to admit it, and ask if it was a dream or not?  
“Unfortunately no, it was not a dream.” Gaster sighs, massaging his temples. “But, it is not a difficult issue to remedy.”   
Oh, you frown confusedly.   
“The Void is an ever expanding place that is everywhere and nowhere at once.” Gaster explains as he pulls up reports on the computer. “Those who have been in it long enough become a part of it. One cannot ever fully leave the Void for no one who is exposed to it for long can leave as they were. They will always carry the Void with them, be a gateway for it in a sense.”   
You feel your stomach tighten, you’d entered the Void twice. Was that little bit enough to…  
“No, we were never in the Void long enough for it to permanently affect you.” Gaster explains, turning to face you and leaning against the desk. “Unfortunately, I was in the Void long enough that it destabilized my physicality and alter me down to my very core.”  
You nod, kind of understanding.  
“The piece of myself that we keep near your soul for protection is also connected to the Void, mostly because it was created in the Void.” Gaster continues. “I believe that what happened today was the Void’s influence that’s been drawn to the spikes in your DT that you’ve been experiencing these past several weeks.”  
You ask why it hasn’t happened before? Why was it just happening now?  
“Well, since you’ve had that piece of me guarding your soul you have been to the Void many times through your dreams.” Gaster says. “And, if the dreams that Sans has told me you’ve been having are indeed as frequent as they have been then this has been building for some time.”  
You frown feeling deflated, then ask how this can be easy to fix?  
“The forces in the Void that are seeking me, and you by proxy, were monsters that had fallen into the Void with me when the accident had happened.” Gaster explains. “I recognize their presences and they have been reaching out to me ever since my escape from the Void. Alphys and I are close to successfully producing a method to free them from the Void.”  
You tilt your head to the side and ask how that could be?  
“More than you can understand.” Gaster says simply. “Now, to remedy this I am reducing my connection with the hand to hopefully off set the Void’s draw to you. I will have to see it regularly to ensure that it has enough magical charge to protect your soul, no less than once a week, understand?”  
You nod and ask if the Void has scared him too recently?  
“After living in it as long as I had, no.” Gaster chuckles. “Although it has surprised me. I am glad that you are alright.” He pats your head. “Now, go upstairs and help Papyrus make spaghetti. Sans should be home soon.”   
You nod and run upstairs. You’re tired and really do want a nap but… Papyrus is so happy when you offer to help him make Spaghetti for supper. Sans and Gaster both smile when you bring them plates of spaghetti as they pour over fancy looking reports. Annoying Dog wants to play. There’s still homework to do… You need to stretch like they tell you to in gymnastics…   
Soon napping is far from your mind as you go through the motions of everything you have to do. There was so much to do and you’d spent the whole day playing…  
Sitting at the desk in your room you steadily work through your homework. It wasn’t hard and all pretty familiar to the stuff you’d learned in the previous timelines, but there was a lot of it. Your new teachers really pack everyone down with homework before the weekends and this would take a while. Alright, reading and writing down next was music and then you needed to get to work on the social studies packet. Your eyes begin to droop as you read your chapters and work through the problems. You’re avoiding your math and science homework because you know it’s going to be hard and… You don’t want to interrupt Gaster or Sans. You could probably call Alphys or take it over to her house tomorrow. Maybe you’d do that?  
You love the skeletons but… What Grillby had said to you constantly played in your head. Be good for the skeletons… They’re trying very hard for you… Be good… Be good…  
You are trying to be good… You’re doing everything you can think of… You’re just tired and the words on the page are getting wobblier with each blink. There’s so much home work to do and Saturdays is almost…   
You check your phone, 1:03 AM.  
Saturday is over…   
Sighing you rub your eyes a little and look at your bed where Annoying Dog was sleeping. It looked so inviting, but the second you sank into the squishy mattress you’d be out for good until who knows how late? Maybe…  
You set a timer on your phone for one hour. You’d just lay your head down at the desk and get a quick nap, then your phone would wake you up and you’d get back to work. If you could finish your homework by noon you could spend more time with your friends. Alphys would be happy with anime… Undyne liked to play the capturing game… Maybe you’d help Papyrus build a puzzle and go through it with him? Sans liked napping and you definitely wanted a nap… What if any of the kids on the reservation wanted to play with you? You could get a quick game in with them… As long as everyone’s happy…  
The alarm goes off and you wake up with a jerk, something thumping in one of the other rooms. Rubbing your eyes you turn off the alarm and pull the text book close to you. At least the words weren’t blurry anymore.   
“Kid?” Sans’ voice is soft as your door cracks open. “What’re you doing up?”  
You smile tiredly and tell him you’re still doing homework.  
“Still?” Sans yawns as he comes into the room. “I thought Paps tucked you in hours ago.”  
You shake your head and tell him you’ve been working on homework ever since supper… You’ve still got to finish your history, math, science, and religion homework…  
“How much homework are these people giving you?” Sans cocks an eye at the stack of packets. “Are they trying to kill trees or something?”  
You explain through a yawn that the teachers give more homework on the weekends so that you’d have more to practice…  
“Yeah, well, you also need to sleep.” Sans says resting a hand on your shoulder. “Come on buddy, get in bed. I’ll tuck you in.”   
You mumble that you want to finish your homework so that you can play with everyone tomorrow.  
“We’ll still go play and your homework will get done.” Sans says as you’re wrapped in blue magic. “But after you get some sleep.”   
You whine a little but as soon as you’re lain in the soft bed your mind goes blank. It’s such a soft… Warm… bed… The blankets were thick and heavy… Annoying Dog had warmed the part where your back was with his body heat.   
“There you go.” Sans chuckles, tucking you in tightly and sitting on the bed beside you. “Get some sleep buddy.” Something hard presses against the crown of your head. “Don’t work yourself too hard kid, you shouldn’t be burning out over school.”


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by quietly. School became less exhausting but more challenging, it was only with DETERMINATION that you were standing up to the demands of the school. Gymnastics training was progressing and you were often assigned exercises to do at home every day along with stretching. You learned how to write a schedule in Social Studies and made one that seemed to keep you on track. Horticulture club had assigned each member it’s duties which you completed every other day as a part of the club. It was hard and you were often left exhausted but you were keeping up.  
Sans and Papyrus helped as much as they could. Papyrus came to almost all of your Gymnastics practices and brought with him a large tray of spaghetti which your club absolutely loved because after practice you’re all famished, even the instructor praised Papyrus each time he came. Sans made time every evening to help you with homework and often reminded you to nap. The smaller skeleton wasn’t as happy about your work load from school but he helped you sort through it as much as he could. You knew that work wasn’t easy for him either and often told him that you could manage your own homework if he’d rather nap, but he’d just ruffle your hair and tell you that he wanted to help.  
Toriel’s school started shortly after your own did and you watched, enviously, as other kids played after school and got to spend their weekends running around. Not that you didn’t get to play but you had a lot more homework than they did apparently and you didn’t get to play as much. Progress Reports came out every other month at your school and report cards twice a school year. Gaster had been pressing that he expected you to do well and would not accept any excuses for less which didn’t help the pressure you felt to perform.  
Gaster for his part… Wasn’t home a lot. He was often either at Alphys’ lab or in his own lab and hardly came upstairs any more. Both Papyrus and Sans had told you to just let him be and do his own thing, so you did. You went down to Gaster’s lab once to twice a week so that he could check on and empower the hand around your soul but you rarely saw him outside of that lately.  
“I’m going to have to bring up how much homework these people give you at the next PTA meeting.” Sans groans from your bed where he lays tiredly while you work on a large stack of homework at the desk. “I get that it’s Friday, I get that you’re not going to school for two whole days, but it’s not like everything you’ve been taught is going to fall out of your head if you don’t study for 48 hours straight.”   
You remain silent and continue to write the paragraphs assignment for writing class. It had taken a few weeks of school for you to realize it but the more stressed you become the less you speak. It wasn’t intentional it just happens and that was usually about the time that…  
“Done?” Sans asks, coming to the desk and looking over your shoulder as you sigh, putting the two pages aside. “Nice. Come on, let’s go watch a movie.”  
You shake your head and reach for the four page math packet you still had to do. It’s only Friday night but Saturday Rachel was coming over for a bit and Sunday you were going to try to get Gaster to come out and have a picnic with you and the skele-bros, so you had to finish as much as you could tonight.  
“Nope, your brain’s frying kid.” Sans says as blue magic surrounding you and lifting you from your chair. “I can see the smoke coming out your ears. Come watch a movie with me and Paps then you can go back to scrambling your brain.”   
You tiredly sign that you just have to do your math and then your horticulture assignments. You’d skipped recess today just to do some homework to try to finish it all tonight.  
“Cool, take the rest of the night off.” Sans grins as he brings you downstairs. “Paps! Catch!”   
You’re tossed in the blue magic to Papyrus who had been sitting on the couch with Annoying Dog.   
“HUMAN!” Papyrus says happily. “HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK?”  
You shake your head and sign that Sans isn’t letting you.  
“They’re nearly done.” Sans grins. “But, their head is looking like it’s gonna explode soon if they don’t take a chill pill.”  
“HUMAN HEADS EXPLODE?” Papyrus looks down at you confusedly. “I DON’T THINK THAT’S RIGHT SANS?”  
“Nah, totally accurate.” Sans says as he hops onto the couch. “Besides, all work and no play makes a skeleton a dull bone.”   
Papyrus puts you on the couch and goes to pull out the DVDs that you had all been collecting. As soon as you’re on the couch you try to jump off but Sans is quick to catch you.  
“Chill out and have fun!” Sans says sternly as you both struggle. “Be a friggin’ kid!”   
You shout no! You have adulating to do! As you struggle.  
“Paps help me!” Sans calls for reinforcements as you both tumble off the couch.   
Annoying Dog flies into action, barking excitedly and running around you both as Papyrus stands confusedly over the heap of you two.  
“Have some skele time!” Sans tells you as you struggle to crawl away.   
“PERHAPS SANS IS RIGHT HUMAN.” Papyrus offers as he kneels in front of you, effectively blocking your escape. “YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING VERY HARD BUT SOMETIMES YOU MUST REST. COME WE CAN WATCH A MOVIE TOGETHER.”   
You sigh and give in with a smile. The instant that Sans gets off you and Papyrus helps you to your feet the ground beneath you begins to shake and you stumble back. Looking around frantically you can hear things falling all around the house as the open windows slam shut. Then everything stopped.  
“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Papyrus looks around as he gets back to his feet and helps you up.  
“An earthquake?” Sans says uncertainly as his phone begins to ring.   
You hug Papyrus nervously as Annoying Dog whines, pawing at you to pick him up, and Sans answers the phone.  
“Hey Alphys, what’s going on?” Sans asks answering the phone. “Yeah we felt the Earthquake back here…. What?.... Alright…. On my way…. Bye.” He groans angrily as he hangs up. “Paps, stay here with the kid. I’ll be back, something’s going down at the New Lab.”  
“IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asks as you pick up Annoying Dog and hug him tightly.   
“Dunno, I’m gonna go see though.” Sans grins. “Be back as soon as I can.”  
“BE SAFE BROTHER.” Papyrus says as Sans’s coat appears in his hand and he shrugs it on. “WILL YOU CALL US WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON?”  
“Will do.” Sans winks and ruffles your hair before patting Papyrus’ shoulder. “Don’t get to bonely without me. Olive you both.”   
“SANS!” Papyrus snaps as the smaller skeleton winks out, teleporting wherever he was going. “HIM AND HIS INSUFFERABLE PUNS!”  
You giggle and ask Papyrus if he had any idea what was going on?  
“SADLY I DO NOT BUT I THINK THAT WE SHOULD STAY INSIDE TONIGHT.” Papyrus says.   
You nod and think… Maybe there is something you two can do to help too, you suggest, maybe you can make something for everyone when they get home from the lab?   
“NYEH?” Papyrus looks at you questioningly.   
Maybe… You smile and run to the bookshelf and pull down one of Papyrus’ cook books, flipping through to a recipe. This?  
“HMMMMMM…” Papyrus thinks and then gives you a thumbs up. “THAT IS A GREAT IDEA HUMAN!”  
You’d never made brownies before but you knew that everyone here liked them. Luckily, because Papyrus had to test recipes for the MTT cooking show he hosted, the kitchen was always fully stocked with MTT brand ingredients so you had everything you needed. It was fun and messy, baking the brownies. You were always in awe over the magic flames that the monsters used to cook with, even Papyrus who specialized in Bone attacks could make magic flames for cooking. You waited as the house began to smell sweet and chocolaty at the oven, watching them bake.   
“THIS IS QUITE ENJOYABLE.” Papyrus grins as you both wait, watching the brownies. “PERHAPS I SHOULD BAKE MORE! I’VE BEEN BEGINNING TO THINK THAT MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE MORE THAN SPAGHETTI, WHAT DO YOU THINK HUMAN?”  
You tell him that anything he makes was sure to be great, but you hope he’ll still make spaghetti. You’d be sad if you didn’t get to eat your favorite food made by a world renown chef ever again.  
“OF COURSE I WILL STILL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus assures you happily. “I CANNOT DENY THE WORLD MY FAMOUS, SIGNATURE, DISH!”  
You grin happily and thank him. As the brownies cool you and Papyrus flip through his cook books. Somehow… One thing leads to another… Annoying Dog licks batter out of a bowl… You both end up making cookies… Then a casserole… There’s a recipe for tacos too… Oh cool! Homemade pasta recipe! You’ve never made a soufflé before! What is a soufflé? Turns out it’s a super light and jiggly cake that’s really fragile. You can’t wait to try it once it’s cooled. How are you out of butter? Where’d all the tomatoes go? Oh yeah, they went into the spaghetti pie. Oh dear…  
“WHAT A WONDERFUL EVENING!” Papyrus grins happily as you both wash the dishes, he washes and you dry. “I CANNOT WAIT FOR DAD AND SANS TO GET HOME! I THINK THAT THEY WILL BE VERY HAPPY!”  
You nod tiredly in agreement as a wide yawn escapes your mouth. Glancing up at Papyrus you smile softly. He was humming and grinning widely, happily.   
Seeing your friend so happy fills you with DETERMINATION.  
You tell Papyrus that you enjoyed cooking with him and ask if you could take a brownie and some milk upstairs? You really do need to finish your homework.  
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus says as he puts the cleaned and dry dishes away. “IF YOU NEED ANY HELP I WILL BE DOWN HERE!”  
You smile and take a square of brownie and pour yourself a glass of milk. Carrying the plate and glass upstairs Annoying Dog follows you with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Back in your room you set the plate and glass on your desk and get Annoying Dog to lay down on your bed. You didn’t have much homework left… You could do it…. Just math and horticulture.  
You keep your phone on the desk beside you as you work, checking the time and messages regularly. There was a lot of buzz on the Undernet about the Earthquake but nothing definitive. You texted all of your friends and asked if they knew what was going on but no one did… Alphys, Gaster, and Sans hadn’t replied to your texts either. Asriel had at least replied that Toriel was on her way to the Lab to see what was going on…  
Finally, around one in the morning, you finish your homework. Stretching and yawning you put on your blue hoodie, the room had gotten chilly with the early autumn air, and close the window.   
Carrying your empty plate and glass downstairs you find Papryus dozing on the couch, an open cookbook and Annoying Dog in his lap. You put the dishes in the sink and then spread a blanket over tall skeleton’s lap and put the cookbook away.   
Glancing out the window you wonder… Maybe… What if they were tired and were napping at the lab? What if they were hungry? Gaster was mean when he was hungry…   
You go to the kitchen and put a bunch of cookies and brownies into a tuperware box. Once you’ve packed the food you get a pair of sneakers on and head out with it. You think you know where the Main Lab is but, just in case, you text Asriel for the directions.  
Your phone rings and you pick up the call.  
“Are you heading to the Lab?” Asriel asks curiously.   
You tell him that you have some treats for everyone there and wanted to know what was going on.  
“Can we come with you?” Asriel asks. “Mom and Dad still aren’t back.”  
You nod and ask if Chara’s coming?  
“Someone has to keep you crybabies from doing something stupid!” Chara yells at you through the phone. “Meet us at Muffet’s idiot!”   
“That wasn’t nice Chara.” You hear Asriel say as you hung up.   
Welp, that makes things easier. You head up the main road to Muffet’s, glancing at Undyne and Alphys’ house as you go. Huh, the lights were on but you didn’t see anyone moving. That’s weird. But you move on.   
Two small, dark, figures are waiting on Main street across from Grillby’s which was the only building with lights still on. You can hear people talking and laughing at Grillby’s as you approach Chara and Asriel in front of Muffett’s bakery.   
“What’s in the box?” Chara asks as you approach.  
Brownies and cookies you tell them.  
“Let me have one!” Chara demands but you hold the box away, telling them that these are for everyone at the lab!  
“Come on Chara, we’ll make brownies and cookies at home.” Asriel says, taking their hand. “Come on Frisk, the Main Lab is this way.”  
You thank them for showing you the way as you follow. The Main Lab was a few streets over and pressed up against the woods. It’s a large, white, square, building that stood two stories high with several windows. All of the lights were on and you could see figures moving around inside.   
“Looks like they’re busy.” Asriel says as you all watch from outside as several, much more than just the five you’d expected to be there, ran about inside.  
“You live with Gastly and Comedian, what kinda experiment were they working on?” Chara asks as you pause.   
You shake your head, they don’t tell you anything like that.  
“More like they don’t tell you anything.” Chara frowns and gestures to the door. “Well, you wanted to give those morons cookies right? Go give it to them.”   
You take a deep breath and walk up to the door. Just as you’re about to knock on the doors, Asriel and Chara standing behind you, they fling open.  
“Stop them!” Gaster’s voice startles you as something large, black, and gloopy flops over on the three of you.   
Blue magic surrounds what had fallen on you and they’re pulled back with an otherworldly screech that hurts your ears.  
“Chill out buddy.” Sans’ voice is strained as though he’s struggling. “Gotta… Get you stabilized.”  
The large mass is pulled back into the lab and the three of you watch as the large mass is put in a tank that locks. The tank begins to fill with some kind of liquid and the convulsing mass relaxes.   
“Wh-What are you th-three doing here?!” Alphys’ panicked voice pulls your attention back and you get up quickly.  
You hold out the box of treats and tell her that you wanted to bring them something to eat as nearly a dozen monsters run around behind her in the lab. You ask what’s going on as you glimpse Toriel healing a large, dark, mass and Asgore corners one that’s trying to escape.  
“I-I” Alphys stutters as Gaster appears behind her.  
“What are you doing here?” He demands, his face forlorn.   
You repeat that you wanted to bring them something to eat as Asriel and Chara fidget nervously behind you, holding up the box to him.   
“You are too reckless.” Gaster’s voice is annoyed as something crashes inside the lab. “But your timing is ideal. Come with me.” He grabs your hand and pulls you to him.  
Shadows wrap around you and suddenly you’re standing in a brightly lit room, above you can hear the chaos taking place. In front of you a massive machine sits and your stomach twists, the DT Extractor.   
“I don’t have time to explain.” Gaster says, placing you in the seat and strapping you in. “We need more DT to power the machine to close a tear between our world and the Void. Lay back and don’t struggle.”   
Your heart beats quickly as you try to calm down as the machine powers up. Dense magic surrounds you as a glass dome lowers over the cockpit where you’ve been placed and strapped into. Your soul begins to pulsate as something stirs awake. You want to know what’s going on? Why was there so much chaos? What were those large, dark, monsters? Were they hurt? Why were the other monsters trying to contain them? Are they okay? Were Chara and Asriel okay? Were you in trouble?  
Your vision wavers as you feel the DT being pulled out of your soul. Your first instinct is to struggle but you fight that urge and take several deep breaths. It doesn’t hurt but it certainly isn’t comfortable… It’s nauseating and feels as though the little bit of energy that you had left was pulled out of you.  
Gaster said he needed DT. They needed it for something to do with the Void and your world. They needed your help.  
You friends need your help.  
You are filled with DETERMINATION.  
Time seems to lose all meaning as you sit in the machine, your soul burning brightly as you do everything you can to help your friends. They needed DT, you needed to be DETERMINED for them, they need you.   
You can see Gaster moving around outside the machine, setting up vials and gathering them before running upstairs. As you watch a second round of vials fill your vision begins to waver. No, not yet, Gaster said he needed DT to help your friends. Your soul’s pulse picks up as you push to stay awake. You will not fall asleep, you had to help your friends. You’re a good person who helps their friends. They need you and you can’t fail them.   
You won’t fail them.  
You’re a good person.  
You’re going to help you friends.  
Your vision begins to blur as the machine powers down and the glass dome lifts.  
“Kid?” The voice sounds distant, worried. “Buddy? Come on kid, look at me!”   
You fight to keep your eyes open as a pair of hands lifts your head to look up and you see Sans’ worried face warbling in your vision.   
“Can you hear me?” He asks.  
You try to smile and sign tiredly with one hand yes. But your hands are still strapped down at the wrists and you can’t get up because there’s a belt across your hips.   
“Come on, I’m getting you out of this.” Sans quickly unstraps you from the seat and pulls you out, his eyes narrow and furious. “Are you alright? How’d you get here? I thought I told you to stay home with Paps?”  
You mumble tiredly that you brought them food, they’d been gone so long, as your head rests against his shoulder bone.   
“Don’t fall asleep kiddo.” Sans snaps, shaking you until your eyes open again. “Not yet, I need to make sure you’re alright.”   
You nod and smile softly, asking if your DT worked? Did it fix whatever was going on with the Void?  
“What?” Sans asks as he takes you up a set of stairs slowly, stepping carefully. “Your DT… Is that why you were in the extractor?”  
“The artificial DT wasn’t powerful enough to close the tear that we had created.” Gaster’s voice drifts from somewhere as your eyes close gently. “I input Frisk’s DT into the S.T.V-Bridge to close the tear it had made. It worked very effectively. If you could please take them home and place them in my room I will check on their status as soon as I wrap everything here up."


	6. Chapter 6

You can hear birds singing and people talking, but it’s the smell of food that rouses you.   
Blinking groggily awake you look around confusedly. You’re back in your room at the skeletons’ house. Annoying Dog stares at you from the foot of your bed and you stare back, both of you blinking at each other.   
Suddenly Annoying Dog is up and barking loudly, licking your faces as he paws at you.  
You laugh and tell him to settle down as he continues to bark and the door opens.  
“Looks like you’ve gone to the dogs kiddo.” Sans chuckles as he walks into the room with a plate and glass in hand. “Down pup, let’em breath a bit.”   
You giggle as Annoying Dog is lifted off the bed by blue magic and placed in the hall, the door closing softly as Sans sits on the bed and puts the plate holding two tacos in your lap.  
“Thought you might be hungry.” He says as he gives you the glass of milk. “You and Paps have a cook-a-thon last night after I left?”  
You grin and nod, taking a big bite out of one of the tacos.  
“We’ll be set with leftovers for weeks.” Sans chuckles as you eat. “How’re you feeling?”  
You make the sign for good with one hand as you swallow your bite and then take another.  
“Good.” Sans seems relieved. “Rachel’s coming over tomorrow to play, I called Richard and told him that you went off saving the world again last night and he understood.” He gives you a withering look. “How many times have I told you to stop saving the world?”  
You think about it and then shrug as you tuck into the second taco hungrily, you feel famished, before asking if they all got the cookies you brought?  
“Heh, yeah everyone down at the lab got them.” Sans sighs, leaning back on the pillow beside you. “Glad you came though… Woulda been a whole lot messier if you hadn’t.”  
You ask what was going on? What were all those big monsters? Were they amalgamates?  
“If only.” Sans chuckles tiredly. “No, those were monsters that had been trapped in the Void after the accident at the Core. Gaster and Alphys have been working on a machine, a Space-Time-Void Bilateral Recognitive Interference Device and Generative Equalizer. The S.T.V-Bridge for short. To bring them out of the Void.”  
You blink silently at Sans.  
“It makes a hole in our world and the Void so that monsters who were trapped there could escape.” Sans says. “There were about a dozen or so still trapped from when the Core almost melted down years back. Gaster’s been working with Alphys to get them out, apparently…”  
Ah, you ask if all the monsters got out? Why was there such a mess there last night?  
“Well, we got all the monsters out,” Sans rubs his skull tiredly. “But the artificial DT that Gaster and Alphys had been using to power the machine wasn’t strong enough to control the tear that they had made. So the tear began to destabilize and instead of collapsing as it should have it started to spread and create a bigger hole. All while the monsters that we pulled out of the Void were having their own panic attacks.” He grins and ruffles your hair. “Then you showed up with cookies, brownies, and so much DT in you that you burnt out one of the filters in the DT extractor.”   
Nodding you finish the taco and ask if you’re in trouble.  
“As much as you probably should be in…” Sans sighs, squeezing you to his side tightly. “If you hadn’t shown up last night things could’ve gotten pretty bad… So no, you’re not in trouble.” He grins and ruffles your hair. “Living up to your name Risky Frisk though.”  
You grin and sigh in relief that you’re not in trouble.  
“How’re you feeling though?” Sans asks. “Are you tired? Does anything hurt?”  
You shake your head and tell him you feel fine.  
“Are you sure?” Sans presses. “Not gonna lie kiddo, the amount of DT that you gave us last night was a lot. Six vials. You don’t feel anything at all?”  
You think about it, drinking the milk, and then tell him you’d kinda like to go outside and play. Maybe you could play capture the human with Undyne and Papyrus?  
Sans slowly blinks at you with an empty expression before chuckling and ruffling your hair roughly.  
“You’re something else kid.” He laughs as you struggle to get away. “I meant do you feel sick or tired!”  
You shake your head, squirming deeper into the covers to try to escape.   
“No you don’t!” Sans says as he pulls you back up, making you sit on his legs. “Eh kid… You’re wearing me out…” He chuckles as he squeezes you tightly. “Almost everyone is at the Main Lab helping to repair the damage it took from last night, even Paps is there.”  
You ask if you could go to the Main Lab too? If everyone’s there then they could probably use more help.  
“Eh…..” Sans hesitates. “I dunno….”   
You grin up at him and tell him you finished your homework so you really have nothing else to do anyway.  
“Wouldn’t you rather nap?” Sans asks, leaning back against the pillow. “You’ve really been shirking your lazy bones responsibilities lately I think you could stand to take a nap.”   
You frown and tell him you just woke up though and wanna go see everyone.  
He sighs.  
“If I take you to the lab you have to promise not to run off, stay beside me the ENTIRE time,” Sans fixes you with a stern expression. “and not go running off when we come back and I take a nap. Deal?”   
You grin and nod excitedly.  
“Alright, get dressed and we’ll go…” Sans sighs, sliding you onto the bed and heading for the door.   
You get out of bed excitedly and put on a sweater and pants before grabbing your hoodie. Running downstairs you find Sans on the couch, his eyes closed with Annoying Dog in his lap.  
“Ready?” He opens one eye and grins. “Alright pup, move your fluff.”  
Taking your hand Sans leads you out of the house and down the main road.  
“Ya know,” Sans says as he walks you up the road. “If it wasn’t for the fact that I’m pretty sure if I didn’t take you to the lab that you’d just go on your own I’d make you stay home and nap.”  
You grin widely and tell him you would just go up to the lab on your own.  
“Yeah, ya little brat.” Sans ruffles your hair affectionately. “Just teasing you… Paps will be happy to see you’re awake, dang near lost his skull when he woke up and you were gone. You’re going to apologize to him for that.”   
You nod in agreement.  
“And you should probably apologize to Asgore and Toriel too for dragging Asriel and the bra-Chara out with you.” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. “Not gonna lie, I’m glad you and Chara are getting along now, but I have the strangest feeling that you two are going to cause more trouble together than apart.”  
You shrug, you don’t think so.  
“Heh,” He chuckles as the lab comes into view. “yeah well… When was the last time you thought you were causing trouble?”  
Never, you smirk.  
“Exactly.” Sans winks before knocking on the door of the lab. “Anyone home?”  
A few seconds go by and a monster with orange tentacles in a white lab coat opens the door.  
“Hey Tom,” Sans greets the other monster casually. “came to see dad.”  
“Yeah, no prob.” The monster grins at you both and opens the door. “Just finished moving everyone downstairs. Thanks for helping last night.”  
“Yeah, ya’ll are up to some crazy stuff here.” Sans chuckles, leading you into the lab.   
You look around as they talk. It wasn’t nearly as crazy as it had been last night, the entrance was clean with white walls and tiles. There were white boards on the walls and a few desks. There weren’t the tanks that had been up here last night and it looks like a general office area honestly, except for the hooks on the walls where lots of white coats hung. There were three doors that lead off somewhere else that you began to inch curiously towards.  
The second you began to inch towards the doors the boney hand holding yours’ tightened.  
“What was our deal?” Sans gives you a stern look.  
You sigh and nod boredly, asking where Papyrus was?  
“Oh, he’s downstairs helping get the stasis containers locked down.” Tom tells you, leading you both towards one of the doors. “Come on, I’ll show you. You’re Frisk right? It was your DT that powered the S.T.V-Bridge right?”  
“Yeah, they’ve got too much of the stuff.” Sans ruffles your hair.   
“Works in our favor.” Tom grins. “I remember seeing you in the Underground in Waterfall, you found the Temmie Village right?”  
You nod and tell him that you didn’t see him though?  
“Yeah, well…” He gives you a nervous look. “Kinda scared of humans back then. Not that you’re scary.” He adds quickly. “Just, you know how it was.”   
You nod and look around curiously. This lab was really big. You ask how the DT extractor got up here?  
“That’s the DT.E 2.0.” Tom grins excitedly. “The old model was really inefficient, this one is much more energy effective.”  
“Mind explaining to me why you all even need a DT extractor anymore?” Sans asks dryly. “We’re not at war with the humans anymore. Why would we need to extract DT from them?”  
“You know that DT is an excellent source of power.” Tom explains as you all enter a large, bustling, work area. “And there’s still a lot of research that can be done on it, especially from the samples that we’ve gathered from Frisk.”   
“Yeah...” Sans’ eyes narrow and the room, despite how full it was, felt suddenly chilly to you as his hand clenched yours tightly. “Use them well, you’re not getting any more samples from them.”   
The chill in his voice and the iciness of his smile startled both you and Tom as Sans lead you through the busy lab.   
You saw Papyrus up ahead with Undyne supporting a large tube that was taller than the skeleton and really big. It was full of a blue liquid and something dark floated in it with what looks like an oxygen mask attached to the face.  
“HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you as another monster in a lab coat drilled the container to the floor with bolts and brackets. “BROTHER! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN’T COMING BACK TODAY?”  
“Kiddo wanted to come see what’s shaking.” Sans explains, the ice in his grin thawing. “Know where dad is? Wanna talk to him and Alphys real quick.”   
“They’re talking to the King right now in Alphys’ office.” Undyne nods her head the other direction. “They’re working out how to help these guys.” She taps the large container.  
Curiously you wonder up to it, Sans following close and keeping a firm grip on your hand.  
The monster inside was all dark but stood tall on what you assumed was two legs and two arms drifted like ribbons in the liquid.  
“Any idea who they used to be?” Sans asks as he looks around at the nearly dozen other tubes.   
“Gaster has a list and they’re working on that.” Undyne shrugs. “He thinks he recognizes most of them.”  
“Ah.” Sans nod as you press your hand to the glass curiously.  
The monster inside raises one of their arms to your hand and presses the blobby end to the glass. You watch curiously as the dark mass begins to form a hand that matches yours. Looking back up at the head you’re startled to see a shadowy figure that looked just like you starting back from the container.  
“What the…” Sans pulls you back from the container, the monster taking back the tall form it had been. “Don’t touch the glass kiddo.”  
You ask him what kinda monster that one is?  
“I…” Sans looks at the dark mass floating in the water. “I don’t know kiddo… The Void did some weird stuff to Dad and he’s a boss monster, I don’t know what’d it’d do to a normal monster.”  
You nod quietly and then smile at the monster in the tank and tell them that it’s going to be alright now.  
The dark head broke in half at a crescent cut and drifted up in a creepy smile.  
“I THINK YOU MADE THEM HAPPY.” Papyrus offers you a nervous smile, seeming put off by the monster’s creepy look. “I HOPE THAT DAD AND ALPHYS WILL BE ABLE TO HELP THESE MONSTERS, MANY OF THEM ARE QUITE UPSET I THINK.”  
You ask if you can help cheer them with Papyrus?  
“What was our deal?” Sans reminds you sternly.  
You point out though that you’d stay with Papyrus and Undyne.  
“Eh…” Sans hesitates. “Paps? What do you have left to do?”  
“WELL, ALL OF THE TANKS ARE SECURE.” Papyrus says happily. “I WAS GOING TO COME HOME AND SEE HOW YOU TWO WERE SINCE YOU BOTH WERE FATIGUED AFTER LAST NIGHT.”  
“Yeah, and we know how that’s turned out.” Sans casts you a withering look. “Undyne?”  
“I’m gonna wait for Alphys and go over some security concerns with her.” Undyne shrugs. “Figure out what monsters we got here and how the Void messed with them, you know.”  
“Yeah…” Sans sighs and gives you another stern look. “Don’t touch the glass, stay with Papyrus, and DON’T run off. Alright?”  
You nod and promise to be good.  
“I’ll be right back Paps,” Sans hands you off to him. “Thanks.”  
Papyrus walks you around to the eleven other tanks.  
“THIS ONE IS LIKE THE OTHER.” Papyrus says as he takes you to a tank on the opposite side of the room, another large humanoid monster inside. “THEY WERE VERY DISTRESSED THIS MORNING BUT THEY SEEM TO HAVE CALMED DOWN.”  
You nod and ask what’s the liquid in the tanks with them as this one smiles at you the same as the other and then changes to a similar shape as you are.  
“Alphys says that it’s a stabilizing solution that increases the pressure so that it’s easier for them to maintain their forms.” Undyne explains as the monster mimics her shape now. “Gaster said that their bodies aren’t stable after the void and it’s gonna take a while for them to re-stabilize.”   
You look at the monster, Gaster had told you before that his physicality is unstable and he’s been out of the Void for quite a while. You wonder if these monsters will regain stable forms if someone as strong Gaster still struggles with it?   
The monster in the tank presses a hand to the glass in front of you and you lift your hand to press it to theirs.  
“SANS SAID NOT TO DO THAT HUMAN.” Papyrus says, taking your hand in his. “YOU SHOULDN’T FORGET.”  
You sigh and apologize before smiling at the monster and telling them that you can’t wait to meet them once their physicality is stable again. The monster in the tank’s face broke into the crescent smile again and it pressed it’s hands against the tank glass.  
“Stop being creepy!” Undyne snaps at the monster as Papyrus quickly moves you to the other tanks. “That’s not cool!”   
There’re some monsters that look like little snakes that slither all through smaller tanks with beady red eyes, one that looks a lot like MK, and several others that were having trouble maintaining any stable shape at all that drifted through the solution in the tanks.   
They all came to the glass and greeted you curiously. After a few minutes you didn’t feel so creeped out by them and knelt in front of the tanks talking to them curiously.   
A knocking on glass draws your attention as you tell one of the monsters struggling to maintain it’s form different shapes to make as it tries. You look back and see the first tank that you had visited and tell the monster that you had been talking to that you’ll be back.  
“THIS ONE SEEMS TO LIKE YOU.” Papyrus says as he follows you back to the first tank. “HELLO FRIEND! THIS IS FRISK AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
The monster in the take seems to stare at Papyrus before bowing it’s head in a nod before reforming to mimic your shape again. It presses it’s hand to the glass and you can feel it staring at you.  
You tell it that you’re not allowed to touch the glass as you stare into dark eyes. Two glints light off the dark surface of the unstable monster and you find yourself staring into warm brown eyes.   
Warm brown eyes… A woman’s familiar face… Long brown hair like yours…   
Your hand lifts to the glass but Papyrus catches your hand again.  
“HUMAN!” His voice startles you and you shake your head. “NO TOUCHING THE GLASS, REMEMBER?”  
You nod, feeling suddenly shaken and holding your arms up to him.   
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asks as he picks you up and you hug him tightly.   
You nod quietly, hugging around his neck tightly, as a door down on the other end of lab opens. Gaster and Sans emerge, the smaller skeleton spotting you two and they make a bee line directly for you.  
“Ah, so you are awake.” Gaster looks you over appraisingly. “Do you feel unwell?”  
You shake your head and pat Papyrus’ shoulder to let you down.  
“Probably just tired.” Sans chuckles, holding out his hand to you. “Come on, let’s go home.”   
You nod, taking his offered hand and then one of Papyrus’ before asking Gaster what kind of monster was in the tank right there?  
“If I am not mistaken this is Korak,” Gaster peers into the tank, the monster inside nodding. “He used to be among a shapeshifter classification of monster called a memory morph.”   
You look back at the monster, Korak, and then say hello.  
It makes a slight bow before pressing it’s hand to the glass closer to Gaster.  
“Korak was another leader of a separate team of scientists when the Core began to melt down.” Gaster explains, pressing his hand to the glass and Korak mimicking his shape. “I’m hoping that they can all be returned to as close to their original states as possible. If we can help them then there may be hope for the Amalgamates as well.”   
You take a deep breath and then look up at the skeletons holding your hands before asking if you could go home now?  
“Heh, sure.” Sans grins and you follow them out between the skeleton brothers. “Did I miss anything?”  
“WE SPOKE WITH THE MONSTERS IN THE TANKS AND THEY WERE ALL RESPONSIVE.” Papyrus says. “I BELIEVE THAT THEY COULD SENSE MY GREATNESS AND THAT HELPED TO ROUSE THEM FROM THEIR SLEEP!”  
“Probably.” Sans chuckles. “Meeting you was probably the best thing that’s happened to them in a long time.”  
You ask what’s going to happen to the monsters now?  
“They’ll stay at the lab until they’re stable and then Alphys will help them integrate into the Reservation.” Sans shrugs. “Nothing too serious, just gotta get them used to this world again and to being Aboveground. The Core melting down was a long time ago and a lot has changed since then. Paps was still a baby bones when that happened.”  
You nod and then ask if Sans is older then?  
“Eh…” Sans looks at Papyrus who tilts his head to the side.  
“YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN SHORT BROTHER.” Papyrus says. “WASN’T I YOUR HEIGHT WHEN IT MELTED DOWN?”  
“Jeez, thanks.” Sans laughs. “Yeah, you were a bit shorter than I am back then… Dunno, I used to go to the lab with dad ever since I was little. Just used to be a thing we’d do.”  
You frown and then ask Sans what he used to do at the lab with Gaster? Why didn’t Papyrus go with them?  
“BECAUSE IT WAS VERY BORING.” Papyrus says definitively. “I DO REMEMBER THAT. THERE WAS NOTHING TO DO AND NOTHING INTERESTING.”  
“Heh, yeah it was pretty boring.” Sans agrees. “Beside, Paps was popular with the other kids our age and used to play with them when we’d be at the lab.”   
You pause and then ask what would they do at the lab? How’d the core almost melt down?  
Sans goes silent for a while and Papyrus looks away.  
“Accidents happen, you know?” Sans chuckles, his eyes darken before lighting again, and then he ruffles your hair. “It’s all in the past, doesn’t matter now.” He grins and leans on your head. “So, shortie, what’re we going to do with this beautiful fall day?”  
You glower at him frustrated before reminding him that he wanted to nap.  
“Oh yeah, so tired I forgot.” Sans chuckles. “You paps? Any plans?”  
“I THINK THAT I SHALL ALSO REST SOME.” Papyrus says. “IT TOOK A GREAT DEAL OF MY CONSIDERABLE STRENGTH TO MOVE THOSE TANKS.”  
“Two votes for nap.” Sans grins. “Looks like you’re napping too kid.”   
You frown and ask, if you stay close to the house, can you explore the woods?  
“No because your definition of close and our definitions tend to vary.” He gives you an amused yet dry look. “Come on buddy, you haven’t been spending really any time with us ever since school started. We’ll pop a movie in that we were gonna watch last night and nap. Sound fair?”  
You sigh before grinning, admitting that being lazy did sound nice.   
“Three for three!” Sans chuckles. “What’d you think Paps? Have a lazy day inside?”  
AS MUCH AS I DISSAPROVE OF BEING LAZY, OR ENCOURAGING THE HUMAN TO BE LAZY.” Papyrus says. “I THINK THAT WE ALL DO DESERVE A REST TODAY.”  
“Nice.” Sans’ grin widens as the house comes into view.


	7. Chapter 7

Why couldn’t you get that face out of your head? It’s so familiar…  
The image of that lady’s face that the monster in the tank had shown you had stuck with you all weekend as you’d hung out and played with your friends. It was so familiar…  
You know that you know that face but how? Where from?  
“YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE HUMAN!” Papyrus’ words jolt you from thought as you slip on your school shoes and hoodie.  
You run down the stairs, Papyrus waiting at the door with your book bag and a brown bag lunch as you can hear Sans’ motorcycle revving outside.  
“HAVE A GREAT DAY HUMAN!” Papyrus taps his teeth to the crown of your head. “JUST DO YOUR BEST AND YOU WILL BE GREAT!”  
You grin and tell him you will before running outside.  
“Get lost or something?” Sans asks as he takes your bag from you and gives you your helmet.  
You tell him you were thinking about stuff and apologize, climbing onto the back of the bike and clipping your helmet on.   
Sans doesn’t say anything else before he whips you both down the main road and towards the exit of the Reservation. You hang on tightly as Sans pulls out of the Reservation. At first you’re surprised by how fast he’s driving but then you see why…  
Protestors, dozens of them, were gathered at the gates of the Reservation across the street. A line of policemen stood firm, keeping them on the opposite sidewalk from the entrance as Sans drives quickly past them. He drives too fast for you to read the signs and you can’t hear their chants through your helmet, but you glimpse their faces. They were angry and shouting. You try to turn around to get a better look but Sans’ magic pulls you so firmly against his back that you can’t move.   
The drive is much faster than normal and you arrive to school still a few minutes early, Sans coming to a stop at the back of the drop off line.  
“Glad we got here in time.” He chuckles, flipping up his visor and looking back at you with a wide grin. “Didn’t make you sick did I?”  
You flip up your visor and shake your head before asking if those people in front of the reservation were protesting the monsters?  
“Huh, dunno.” Sans turns back and idles forward as the line moves. “Sorry buddy, gotta keep both eye sockets on the road, you know that. Didn’t get a good look at those folks.”   
You go quiet, Sans wasn’t going to tell you… You’ll have to text Chara and ask, they may be mean but they’d definitely tell you if those were the protestors they’d talked about. They would tell you because you would tell them that the skeletons wouldn’t tell you.   
“Alright, have a good day kiddo.” Sans says as he pulls you up front and the greeters help you off the bike. “Be good, I’ll be by after your plant club to getcha.”  
You nod, trading your helmet for your book bag, and then hug him quickly before running inside.   
School was alright, long as it always was, and the other kids were always friendly. It helps a lot that you’re friends with Rachel because everyone liked her. She was constantly surrounded by other kids during lunch and recess who wanted to spend time with her. But, she always made space for you. Throughout the day wonder about the protestors, your friend who was so kind and made so much space for you, and the face that you had seen. Over recess you slip away to the bathroom where you text Chara asking about the protestors and got an almost instant response.

What do you think idiot?-Chara

Sighing you put your phone in your pocket and rub your head. You know that they’re just trying to protect you… You know that Chara’s just being mean… You know that the humans are probably just scared… You know all of this… Knowing doesn’t make your head hurt any less…   
No, you shake your head and take a deep breath, you are a kid. Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus kept on pressing that. You’re a kid and that’s grown up stuff. What could you do? Even in the previous timeline when things had been better with the humans they’d said you weren’t fit to be the ambassador because you’re a kid. You were never named the ambassador in this timeline so the idea of this responsibility wasn’t even yours. Asgore was the King and Toriel was the Queen, this was their issue to work out and not yours. This isn’t your fight anymore. You’ve done your part.   
Now, you’re just a normal kid living a normal life with your normal skeleton family. That’s all.  
Saving the world isn’t your responsibility anymore.  
The rest of school goes well and you get the first set of tests back. Except for a math test where you got an 87% you got all 100%s and you’re elated. You can’t wait to show the skeletons! They’re gonna be so proud!  
When Sans pulls up on his motorcycle out front of the school you run up to him holding the tests excitedly.  
“What’re these?” Sans asks, flipping his visor up and taking the five tests from you. “Hot dog kiddo! You’re a regular Brainiac!”  
You grin widely, stowing your tests in your bag and then trade the bag for the helmet.  
“We’re gonna have to show Paps and the dadster.” Sans grins as you climb on behind him. “Whatcha think? Nicecream to celebrate?”  
You nod emphatically and hug tightly to him as he pulls out. You’re so excited that you don’t even look to see if there’s people outside the Reservation still, you just want to show them that all the hard work you’ve been doing has paid off.  
“Go on and show Paps.” Sans grins widely as he pops your helmet off and detaches your bag from the straps, giving it to you. “I don’t know if Dad’s back yet but we’re celebrating whether he’s at work or not.”   
You’re so happy as you run inside straight to Papyrus who’s busy testing recipes in the kitchen.  
“HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you enthusiastically as he always does. “WELCOME HOME! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY?”  
You nod and pull out the tests, holding them up to him excitedly.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus tilts his head to the side examining them. “WOWIE! YOU’RE VERY SMART HUMAN!”  
You’re practically bouncing up and down with excitement.  
“THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!” Papyrus says, picking you up and spinning you around. “I SHALL MAKE YOU MY NEWEST INVENTION! SEVEN CHEESE BAKED SPAGHETTI!”  
You laugh happily as someone comes to the kitchen door and you look back with a wide grin.  
“I see we are celebrating?” Gaster asks calmly, a pleasant smile on his tired face.   
You nod excitedly and take the tests from Papyrus, running up to Gaster eagerly.  
“Let’s see…” Gaster sits down at the dining table and flips through the tests one at a time. “An A in history, very good. An A in science, excellent. An A in Religious Studies, it’s good memory practice if anything. An A in Social Studies, well done. Finally…” You see his pleased expression fall slightly and he nods with a sigh. “A B in math. Acceptable.”   
Your excitement seems to deflate as Gaster neatly stacks the tests together and hands them back to you.  
“You’ve done acceptably, I am assuming that this is the first battery of exams?” Gaster asks as the front door opens behind you.  
You nod clutching the tests tightly, why did you feel so unhappy now?   
“Hey, Frisk show you all their tests?” Sans asks, his hand landing on your head and ruffling your hair. “They’re doin’ really good, aren’t they?”  
“They did well for the first tests of the year.” Gaster nods his head slightly. “They will have to study to keep their scores high and work on improving their mathematics scores.”   
“Their math score?” Sans asks. “They got a B, what’s wrong with that?”  
“It’s not an A.” Gaster shrugs as you slip out from under Sans’ hand and head up to your room. “There’s room to improve.”  
“Are you-” Sans begins then glances at you as you climb the stairs. “Hey, kid, where you going?”  
You put a smile on your face and tell him that you want to change out of your uniform and that you really should start studying… Gaster’s right, you could do better. You can always do a little better, just like Papyrus is always saying.  
“YES!” Papyrus calls from the kitchen. “JUST DO YOUR BEST AND YOU WILL BE GREAT!”  
At that you bolt to your room and close the door quickly. You’d been doing your best… You thought that your test scores were good… Why wasn’t Gaster happy then?   
Because you could do better...  
Taking a deep breath you sink to the floor, leaning against the door, and let out a tired sigh… You could do better… You just had to try harder… Next test you’ll get an A for sure… You just hadn’t focused enough on math because you don’t like it, that’s all.   
Someone knocks on the door and you call one minute in response, putting the tests on your desk and beginning to change.  
A minute later, mid changing, someone knocks on the door again.   
Again, you call one minute.  
“That’s not how the joke goes kid.” Sans’ chuckle comes through the door. “Try again.” He knocks again.  
You tell him you’re changing!  
“Changing who?” Sans asks.  
You scowl and yell that’s not how the joke goes!  
“You sure about that?” Sans chuckles.  
Yes!  
“How do you know, changing?” Sans asks.  
Finally in your pajamas you stomp to the door and stare at him with a deadpan expression.  
“What’s that look for?” Sans grins, leaning on the door frame.   
You tell him that that isn’t how the joke goes.  
“Heh, you threw it off first.” Sans winks. “Come on down stairs and we’ll eat some Nicecream to celebrate.”   
You smile a little and tell him you should study…  
“You have homework?” Sans asks.   
You shake your head, you finished it during the tutoring hour at school today but Gaster’s right… You should really study math more…  
“Nope,” Sans snaps his fingers and you’re caught in his blue magic. “Come on. No homework means skele-kiddo time.”  
You protest as you’re floated down the steps behind Sans.  
“What’s that?” Sans says over your protests. “You want to watch movies and eat Nicecream? Sounds awesome!”   
“NYEH?” Papyrus pops his head out of the kitchen as Sans sits on the couch and drifts you beside him. “I DON’T THINK THAT’S WHAT THEY’RE SAYING BROTHER.”  
“Nah, that’s totally what they’ wanna do.” Sans says as he releases you from his blue magic, having to tackle you to the couch and hold you there to keep you from running back upstairs. “See?!” He calls over your protests. “SO MUCH FUN!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on! Keep it up!” Ms. Moria yells. “Jump! Run! Cartwheel! I see you Macklehaney! Focus!”   
“WOWIE!” Papyrus’ voice follows. “YOU CHILDREN ARE AMAZING!”  
The skeleton’s voice makes you smile even as you pant. Circuit… Why of all things was there a circuit today? You wonder about this as you run across the first balance beam and then have to cartwheel to the horse saddle which you vault. Wasn’t this a club? Rachel had told you clubs were easy.   
You get to the second balance beam where Papyrus was waiting with the coach, Ms. Moria, who help you cartwheel across the beam.   
“Good Dreemurr!” Ms. Moria says as Papyrus guides you to the end of the balance beam. “Get over to leap drills!”  
“YOU ARE DOING VERY WELL FRISK.” Papyrus adds as you pant.  
You grin at him and then run to where you were supposed to do leap drills. It wasn’t all bad at least because you knew once this was over that there were spaghetti pancakes waiting on the bleachers. Everyone could smell them, the full sheet-pan smelled up the entire gymnasium, and it was the one motivator that kept you going because you were getting a spaghetti pancake after this.  
“Alright!” Ms. Moria calls as you finish going through the circuit for the third time. “Water, stretches, and then Papyrus has brought you all a treat!”   
There’s a collective cheer as you all run for your water bottles.   
“YOU ARE DOING VERY WELL FRISK.” Papyrus grins, handing you your water bottle and holding a towel for you. “I DIDN’T KNOW THAT HUMANS COULD BEND SO MANY WAYS! YOU SHALL HAVE TO SHOW ME HOW TO DO SOME OF THESE JUMPS AT HOME!”  
You grin and tell Papyrus you would love to before asking if he’s had any more puzzle ideas? That was the real reason he came, you think, because he got so many puzzle ideas from watching the gymnastics training.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus grins widely, holding up a notebook. “BUT OF COURSE! MY NEXT PUZZLE SHALL BE THE MOST CHALLENGING YET!”  
You tell him you can’t wait as Rachel runs up to you both.  
“What’d you bring Pappy?” Rachel asks excitedly as you begin to stretch.  
“ONLY MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI PANCAKES!” Papyrus proclaims proudly.  
“Yes!” Rachel celebrates as you ask her to help you stretch.  
“I wish half of these kids parents were as supportive as you Papyrus.” Ms. Moria comes over to speak with the tall skeleton. “It’d make my job a lot easier, and thanks for bringing carbs so much. The kids really do need to eat after training.”   
“NOT A PROBLEM!” Papyrus says. “I AM HAPPY TO FEED THE HUNGRY CHILDREN AND IT GIVES ME, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, A CHANCE TO TEST RECIPES FOR THE COOKING SHOW!”  
“Yeah, I’ve been watching that on the MTT channel.” Ms. Moria grins as you help Rachel stretch then. “It’s really good, you and Mettaton make a great set of co-hosts.”  
“”WE DO! METTATON IS A MOST EXCELLENT HOST AND BOYFRIEND!” Papyrus says as kids each begin to grab one spaghetti pancake each. “NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”   
The entire gymnasium goes silent, large eyes looking up at Papyrus.  
“Oh, so those rumors are true?” Ms. Moria asks curiously.  
“WHAT RUMORS?” Papyrus asks.  
“The ones that you and Mettaton are dating?” Ms. Moria asks as all of the kids lean in and listen.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus leans his head to the side. “WHY, YES! WE HAVE BEEN DATING SINCE TWENTY ONE DAYS AFTER WE LEFT THE UNDERGROUND!”  
“Oh…” You could see the stars in Rachel’s eyes. “My…. Gosh!” She squeals as the other kids rush up to Papyrus. “A confession! Frisk did you hear that?!”  
You shrug, yeah? Papyrus and Mettaton pretty much advertised that they’re a couple.  
“Mettaton won’t confirm anything in their interviews!” Rachel gasps. “We all just got first hand confirmation!”  
You shrug again and bite into the spaghetti pancake, best part of your day so far. Even room temperature these things were amazing.   
“READY TO GO HOME FRISK?” Papyrus asks as the last Spaghetti Pancake gets taken.   
You nod and take his offered hand, you just had to get your bag.  
“THIS SCHOOL IS QUITE IMPRESSIVE.” Papyrus grins widely as you walk through the halls towards your homeroom with him. “AND YOUR GYMNASTICS TEACHER IS QUITE MOTIVATED. SHE REMINDS ME OF UNDYNE!”  
You grin and say that you still think Undyne’s cooler. Grabbing your book bag and your cloths bag that had your uniform from the day in it you both head outside where the car is waiting. Papyrus puts your things in the back seat as you buckle your seatbelt up front.  
“I THINK THAT, TONIGHT, I SHOULD LIKE TO TRY TO MAKE FRIED NOODLES!” Papyrus says as he drives home. “ALPHYS SHOWED ME A SHOW TODAY WHERE THEY MADE NOODLES FRIED IN A LARGE PAN WITH LOTS OF VEGETABLES!”  
You grin and tell him that it sounds delicious, wondering what anime Alphys had shown him. You ask if he thinks Gaster will come home for supper tonight? The oldest skeleton had been spending more and more time at the new lab.   
“NYEH?” Papyrus’ smile wavers a little. “I DO NOT THINK THAT HE OR SANS WILL BE HOME TONIGHT. DAD HASN’T CALLED TO SAY HE’LL BE HOME AND SANS SAID THAT HE WAS GOING TO THE NEW LAB RIGHT AFTER WORK.”  
You frown and say that’s dumb before an idea comes to mind. You ask Papyrus is they weren’t going to come home for his amazing dinner then could you two bring them supper? They shouldn’t miss out on his amazing cooking again.  
“THAT’S AN EXCELLENT IDEA HUMAN!” Papyrus’s smile is genuine again. “WE’LL BRING THEM BOTH SUPPER AND SURELY MY COOKING WILL EMPOWER THEM TO FINISH THEIR WORK FASTER!”   
You smile, tired from gymnastics but happy that your friend’s smile had returned.   
Once home you change and take a quick bath as Papyrus begins to prepare the pan fried noodles. You immediately dive into your homework, wanting to finish it before supper, and finish just as Papyrus calls that supper’s ready.  
“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs excitedly as he holds four large containers by the door. “WE SHALL HAVE SUPPER WITH DAD AND SANS THEN COME HOME FOR BED.”  
You grin and tell him it’s going to be great!  
“YES!” Papyrus says as he takes your hand and you both begin to walk up the road towards the new lab. “AND THEY WILL CEASE TO SKIP SUPPERS WITH US ONCE THEY REMEMBER HOW GREAT MY COOKING IS!”  
Yeah, you agree, and then they’ll stop being bone boring!  
“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs before pausing. “WAS THAT A PUN?!”  
You imitate Sans grin up at him and Papyrus’ jaw opens.  
“SANS!” The tall skeleton picks you up and begins to sprint towards the lab. “YOUR INFERNAL, AWFUL, PUNS HAVE INFECTED OUR HUMAN! YOU WILL ANSWER FOR THIS CRIME AGAINST ALL THAT IS PASTA!”  
Sans’ motorcycle is parked outside the lab as Papyrus rushes past it and into the lab.  
“SANS!” Papyrus yells loudly, the few monsters still around looking startled. “WHERE IS THAT LAZY, PUN MAKING, BROTHER OF MINE?!”  
“That way.” One of the monsters points to a door. “Should be back with the Void Monsters.”   
“AH, THANK YOU.” Papyrus smiles at them. “MY APOLOGIES FOR STARTLING YOU. YOU SEE, MY BROTHER’S INFERNAL PUNS HAVE RUBBED OFF ON OUR HUMAN.”  
“It’s alright.” The monster smiles amusedly as you give two thumbs up. “Should be in the back with Dr. Gaster.”  
“YOUR ASSISTANCE IS VERY MUCH APPRICIATED!” Papyrus says before charging back. “SANS!”  
You can’t help but giggle as Papyrus bursts into the back lab area where the Void Monsters’ tanks were. Both Sans and Gaster were back there with clipboards, looking at Papyrus with startled expressions.  
“LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” Papyrus snaps, holding you out at Sans.  
You grin widely and say that you and Papyrus brought them supper, you’ve been pretty bonely since Gaster and Sans have been working so much, and it was im-pasta-ble for you to resist a good pun.  
Sans breaks out into laughter as Papyrus fumes and Gaster gently takes you from the take skeleton.  
“Dang it kid, told you to watch those around Paps.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Now look what you did, I’m boned.”   
You grin and make air guns at him, saying you’re just pulling Papyrus’ femur. But, tibia honest, it wasn’t just Sans. Toriel also gave you a great tu-toriel too.  
“Ah jeez.” Sans laughs, slinging an arm across your shoulders and leaning on you as he holds his ribs. “Heh, sorry Paps. I didn’t mean to if I’m patella-ing you the truth.”   
“SANS!” Papyrus snaps. “I SWEAR TO GOD IF I HAVE TO HEAR MORE INFERNAL PUNS FROM YOU AND THE HUMAN NOW I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”  
“Sorry bro.” Sans takes a deep breath, coming down from his laugher but still grinning widely. “So, ya’ll decided to visit? Or did you come to show me how great a comedian our kid’s turning into?”  
“WE CAME TO BRING YOU AND DAD SUPPER.” Papyrus takes a deep breath and then smiles brightly, holding out the four large containers of pan friend noodles as you look around the lab.  
“How very thoughtful.” Gaster smiles widely as you go up to one of the tanks.  
There’s a note on the tank, Korak-S.S. Classification, M.M. Designation. The tank next to Korak’s was labelled Genisis-S.S. Classification, M.M. Designation.  
Looking between the tanks you smile and wave at them before moving on to look into the other tanks. The monsters inside look like they’ve become more stable since the last time you had been in the lab. They all had designations and names on their tanks now. You said hello to each one as you pass, saying their names. Most of them waved a hand or bowed their head in acknowledgement. As you make your way back to the first two tanks the one named Genisis raises an arm and gestures for you to come closer.  
You greet Genisis and ask them how they are?  
Their large, dark, form takes on a more solid humanoid shape but their appearance was still like condensed shadows. Bright blue eyes open on the head and a wide smile breaks out.  
The mouth moves and you can hear their voice but it was muffled by the oxygen mask they wore in the solution.  
You tell them that you can’t understand them as a hand rests on your shoulder.  
“How did you wake them?” Gaster asks as the monster in the tank looks around curiously.   
You shake your head and tell him that they waved you over.  
“They’ve been in a state of partial consciousness since we stabilized them.” Gaster presses his hand against the glass. “How did you rouse them?”  
The monster inside climbs to the lid and begins to push on it, Gaster pushing you back.  
“Sans, your assistance please!” Gaster snaps as you stumble back into Papyrus.   
Papyrus holds you back as Sans rushes forward, his eye flashing as his magic clamps down on the lid and Gaster begins to speak his strange language to the monster inside the tank.   
The monster continues to push at the lid though, pointing at the tank beside theirs where the similar monster floats. Its glowing blue eyes find yours and a wave of lonesomeness crashes over you.   
The image of Sans and Papyrus comes to mind, both of them hugging and happy. Then… They’re apart and so sad… That’s its brother… It’s lonely… It wants to be with its brother.  
You run up to Gaster and tug on his coat, telling him to let Genisis go into the other tank with Korak.   
“Papyrus please keep Frisk back.” Gaster says as two bodiless hands pull you back to the tall skeleton.  
Genisis begins to push the lid open as Sans tries to keep it closed, an alarm going off. The dark monster slides out of the tank like a gelatinous mass and gloops onto the floor.   
“Okay buddy.” Sans grits out the words as his blue magic surrounds the monster while Gaster moves cautiously towards it. “Come on… Back in your tank…”  
“WE SHOULD MOVE HUMAN.” Papyrus says as several monsters, Alphys among them, rush in at the sound of the alarm.   
You shake your head as a high pitched cry screeches through the room. The dark mass claws towards the other tank as the monsters try to pull it back towards the empty tank.  
“You can’t go in there with them!” Sans snaps as Gaster’s bodiless hands begin to pry the monster off the other tank. “Chill out dude! They’re right there!”   
Bright blue eyes flash and it begins to bang, hard, against the tank that the other monster was in.   
The monster lets out another ear shattering screech and you pull your hand out of Papyrus’. Running up to the monster you do the only thing you can think of. You dive at it and wrap your arms around the gloopy mass.  
You tell it that it’s okay, its brother is okay. They’re just asleep and everyone here is trying to help. You ask the monster to please stop screaming because it hurts your ears. Everything is okay now.   
The dark mass trembles, as though afraid, before suddenly spreading and wrapping around you. Surrounded by the dark mass you nervously open your eyes. The voices of the other monsters were muffled as the dark monster makes a bubble around you, its bright blue eyes staring into yours.  
“Where are we?” A soft, frightened, voice asks. “What happened? Why is Korak in that tank?”  
You explain that Gaster and the other scientists pulled them out of the Void and they’re trying to help them. Something about their physicality being unstable and they’re gonna need help.  
“What kind of monster are you?” The blue eyes blink. “Are you a shifter as well?”  
You shake your head and tell them that you’re a human.  
“Human?” It asks as voices rise sharply outside. “I haven’t seen a human… Since the war…”  
You smile and tell them that the war’s over now, monsters live above ground with the humans in peace now.   
“So much change…” They say before everything around you jolts and they let out a painful shriek.  
You ask if they just got hurt.  
“The other monsters…” The blue eyes grow large. “They’re… Angry…”  
You nod and ask if you could tell the other monsters that you’re okay?  
“What if…” Blue eyes water. “I don’t want to go back in the tank…”  
You nod and promise to tell the other monsters that.  
“Alright… I’ll let you tell them…” The darkness around you lightens and a hold over head opens, the harsh lights of the lab shining in.  
Standing on shaky feet you pop your head through the hole. A sharpened bone stops just inches away from your face and you find yourself surrounded by monsters, all ready to fight.  
It’s okay, you tell them as the bone disappears, they’re just scared.   
“A-Are you a-alright Frisk?” Alphys asks as you notice that all three skeletons bore flashing eyes. Huh, You’d never noticed that their eyes flashed different colors.   
You nod and tell them that Genisis was worried about Korak, you think that’s their brother, and that they don’t want to go back into the tank.  
“Let the child go Genisis.” Gaster commands calmly. “You have nothing to fear. We are just trying to help.”  
The dark mass around you shifts and bright blue eyes appear just below your head.   
“I-I’m sorry…” They offer nervously. “Please… Korak…”  
“Is still asleep.” Gaster explains, stepping forward and kneeling before the mass surrounding you, a hand gently petting it as he met the bright blue eyes. “He needs to wake up in his own time Genisis, but he will need you when he wakes. Come, let the child go and we can run diagnostics to make sure you’re alright.”   
The mass around you trembles slightly before your feet meet solid ground and the dark mass that is Genisis moves from around you. As soon as you’re free you’re grabbed by blue magic and yanked away. You thought that it was Sans that had grabbed you but you’re pulled quickly to Papyrus who’s eye flashes bright orange.   
“HUMAN!” Papyrus squeezes you tightly, kneeling to the ground, as Sans rushes to you both. “WHY WOULD YOU FRIGHTEN US LIKE THAT?!”  
You grin and tell him that you were just trying to help…  
“Next time leave that to us.” Sans says sternly as he crushes you between himself and Papyrus. “Jeez kid… What goes through your head when you do crap like this?!”  
Not much honestly, you offer with a nervous laugh. Your eyes go wide as you notice, beading Sans’ skull is sweat, and you ask if he’s alright?  
“Been really busy lately.” Sans sighs tiredly, leaning on you and Papyrus, refusing to let you go. “Just tired.”   
You ask if you’re still going to have supper together?  
“IF SANS AND DAD DON’T MIND.” Papyrus smiles brightly.   
“Heh… Sure…” Sans says, finally letting you go and nodding towards a door. “Come on, we’ll use dadster’s office. Dad?” He looks at Gaster who was overseeing Genisis’ transition onto a rolling bed. “Supper?”  
“I will be there as soon as Genisis is stable.” Gaster bows his head. “Begin without me.”   
You frown as Papyrus lifts you up and, also carrying the large 4 boxes in his other arm, follows Sans.  
“Welp, here’s dadster’s mess.” Sans opens the door to an office with writing all over the walls, a massive computer that was up and running with lots of graphs being generated, and in the center of it all was a swiveling armchair. “Careful about the walls… They’re all whiteboard with some of dad’s notes on them.”   
You nod as Papyrus puts you down.   
“IS THIS LIKE YOUR OFFICE SANS?” Papyrus asks, he still hasn’t been to see Sans’ office at the college.   
“Nah, mine’s more organized.” Sans winks at you as you grin, sitting on the floor. “So, what’re pan fried noodles?”  
“A DELICIOUS DISH OF NOODLES AND VEGETABLES FRIED IN A PAN WITH MANY ORIENTAL SPICES!” Papyrus explains as he hands you each a large box with a fork. “ALPHYS HAS SHOWN ME A SHOW ABOUT FOOD THAT THEY MAKE! IT IS VERY VIVID!”  
“Ah, cool.” Sans grins, opening his box. “Smells good Paps.”   
Sitting on the floor of Gaster’s office you all eat.  
“I should probably go see if dadster needs any help…” Sans yawns, stretching, once he’d finished eating. “These Void Monsters are giving us no end of trouble…”  
You ask him why can’t he come home and sleep? He looks really tired and he already had work today.  
“Heh, just trying to help out a bit is all.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Asgore’s been on my tailbone about coming to work here, so I’m trying to get him off it.”  
“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO TAKE A DOZEN JOBS AGAIN ARE YOU?” Papyrus asks.   
“Trying not to.” Sans chuckles, getting up and stretching again. “Welp… You should both be getting home. Already do your homework buddy?”  
You nod.  
“Good.” He grins and ruffles your hair. “Thanks for supper paps, it was great.” He grins at his taller brother. “Keep an eye on the kiddo for me? I know you’re the best person for the job.”  
“OF COURSE.” Papyrus frowns. “THE HUMAN IS RIGHT THOUGH SANS, YOU AND DAD SHOULD BOTH COME HOME AND REST.”  
“Trust me, as soon as everything here settles down I’m gonna take a nap-cation.” Sans winks. “Go on home, I’ll see you both later.”   
You frown and stare back at the skeleton as Papyrus leads you out of the lab.  
“I’m fine kiddo, just go home.” Sans waves off your concerned look. “Go get a nap for me, okay?”  
Sighing you nod and your grip on Papyrus’ hand tightens.  
“THEY’LL BE ALRIGHT.” Papyrus tells you with a smile. “IF THEY DON’T COME HOME TOMORROW TO REST I WILL ASK UNDYNE TO HELP ME BRING THEM HOME.”  
That makes you grin and you nod in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Sans drove you to school some days but Papyrus began to pick you up every day. Not that you minded, the tall skeleton was extremely enthusiastic when you showed him what you were doing in your clubs. He was the best cheerer for you in Gymnastics and enjoyed the greenhouse where you were in charge of watering the plants every other day. Papyrus is attentive and energetic, always encouraging, and did his best to never show you anything less than the encouraging and happy person he always was.  
But you could tell… Perhaps it was Gaster’s magic still inside you that sometimes gave you winks into peoples’ emotions beneath the surface or maybe, just maybe, you’re good enough friends to know… Papyrus was sad. He was lonely. Now that the monster school was in session he often coached their fitness classes in between bringing you to school and cheering you on in your extra circulars. He kept busy but… You think he misses Sans and Gaster who were more often at the lab.   
But Mettaton was coming for a visit soon, he would stay for a few weeks too because he and Papyrus had seasons two and three that they were going to film of the cooking show. It may also have something to do with the fact that you had been texting Mettaton regularly telling him how lonely Papyrus was.   
Halloween is right around the corner and Papyrus was working on a dual costume that you would both wear based off the show Pokemon that Alphys had suggested. You were going to dress up like a yellow mouse monster and he was going to dress up as a trainer from the show that wore a red cap and blue shirt.  
“NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus chuckles as you both work on the costumes, building the lightening bolt tail that yours required, a Friday evening. “THIS WILL BE A MOST EXCELLENT COSTUME HUMAN!”   
You agree, happy that Papyrus seemed to be enjoying himself. The timer in the kitchen goes off and Papyrus gets up to check on supper.   
“TACO SPAGHETTI CASEROLE IS READY!” Papyrus calls from the kitchen as you head voices outside the front door. “TWENTY MINUTES TO COOL AND IT SHOULD BE PERFECTION!”   
You grin and tell him that it sounds good, telling him that someone’s outside.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus pops his head out of the kitchen and then goes to the door. “I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE?”  
Undyne, you offer uncertainly, maybe she could smell his amazing supper and ran down from her house?  
“THAT WOULD NOT SURPRISE ME.” Papyrus chuckles as he opens the front door.   
“Something smells good.” Sans’ chuckle makes your head shoot up as he and Gaster enter the house, both looking tired. “Hope you made a lot Paps, we’re starved.”   
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus is over the moon he’s so happy. “YOU AND DAD ACTUALLY CAME HOME FOR SUPPER!”  
“Home for the weekend.” Sans chuckles as Gaster sits in the arm chair, you can see that his body is going gloopy. “Queen’s orders. Apparently Alphys ratted dad and me out for working too much.”  
“AS THEY SHOULD!” Papyrus snaps, his voice upset. “YOU HAVE BOTH BEEN WORKING FAR TOO MUCH AND AS MUCH AS I SUPPORT WORKING HARD I DO NOT SUPPORT WORKING ONE’S SELF TO THE BONE!”  
There’s a long silence as a wide grin spreads across Sans’ face before Papyrus’ hand smacks into his own face.  
“OH MY GOD.” Papyrus groans. “THAT WAS NOT INTENDED TO BE A PUN!”  
“Sure bro, I gotcha.” Sans chuckles, getting onto the couch and laying back in his usual napping position. “It’s all good. I didn’t have the backBONE to call it out anyway. I’d be pretty BONEheaded to do that. I mean, I am a lazyBONE after all. I don’t wanna go picking any BONEs about it.”   
“ENOUGH!” Papyrus snaps and then takes a deep breath. “I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE BOTH HOME FOR THE WEEKEND. GIVE ME JUST A MINUTE AND I’LL GET SUPPER OUT HERE FOR YOU.”   
“Thanks bro.” Sans says, his eyes already drooping. “You’re the best.”   
You look between Sans and Gaster, both of them dozing in their respective seats, before cleaning up the costume supplies that you and Papyrus had been working with.   
“Whatcha got there kiddo?” Sans yawns as you put the supplies away.  
You tell him it’s for your Halloween costume, you’re going to be a Pokemon.  
“Heh, sounds cute.” Sans chuckles, holding out an arm. “Come’ere… Gimme a hug.”   
You smile and go up to him. The second his arms are around you you’re heaved onto the couch and into your usual napping position.   
“Heh, gotcha.” Sans yawns again, using the top of your head like a pillow as he hugs you tightly. “Sorry been gone a lot… Been busy…”  
You look between him and Gaster who you realized has fallen asleep in the armchair and then smile. It’s alright, you tell them as Sans begins to snore, you just hope they’ll come home more.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus asks as he comes out of the kitchen, balancing four plates on his arms. “DON’T TELL ME THAT THESE LAZY BONES ALREADY FELL ASLEEP.”  
You nod and giggle, slipping off the couch and taking the two balanced plates from Papyrus.  
“I SUPPOSE THAT THEY HAVE BEEN WORKING RATHER HARD.” Papyrus sighs, setting the other two plates on the table before taking two blankets from the back of the couch and spreading them over Gaster and then Sans. “THEY TRULY SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO OVER DO IT LIKE THIS THOUGH, IT ISN’T HEALTHY.”   
You pull the lever on Gaster’s chair carefully, making it recline, before asking what he means?  
“WELL,” Papyrus and you each take a plate and sit on the floor to eat. “MONSTERS NEED REST JUST LIKE YOU HUMANS. IF WE DON’T WE GET SICK AND FATIGUED.”  
You ask how so? Do they just get really sleepy?  
“NYEH…” Papyrus says in thought. “I BELIEVE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH OUR MAGIC. IF WE USE TOO MUCH OF IT AND DO NOT REST THEN WE CAN BECOME VERY WEAK AND FRAIL. THEN WE BECOME ILL AND HAVE TO REST.”  
Oh, you kind of understand as you bite into the taco spaghetti, that makes sense. So all they have to do is sleep a bunch right?  
“YES, THAT SHOULD DO THE TRICK.” Papyrus says happily. “WE WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY DO NOT OVER WORK THEMSELVES AGAIN.”  
You grin, you can help with that. You tell Papyrus that if they try you’re gonna climb on the roof again until they stop.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Sans grumbles as one of the plates of spaghetti floats to him from the table. “Looks good Paps… What is it?”  
“TACO SPAGHETTI.” Papyrus tells him. “AND HE IS RIGHT HUMAN, NO CLIMBING ON THE ROOF. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY UNDER IT NOT ON IT!”  
You grin and then say that Sans and Gaster have to start coming home for supper again.   
“We will.” Gaster grumbles as a bodiless hand brings his plate of spaghetti to his glooped form. “The Queen has prohibited me from staying more than 12 hours at a time at the lab now…”  
“Hey, at least she didn’t ban you.” Sans laughs tiredly. “She banned me saying that I already have a job. Haven’t seen Tori that annoyed in a while…”  
“THE QUEEN IS RIGHT!” Papyrus snaps, taking your empty plate with his and going to the kitchen. “AND I FOR ONE AM GLAD THAT SHE STEPPED IN! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN VERY NEGLECTFUL!”  
“Sorry!” Both tired skeletons offer.   
Grinning you get up and go to the TV. Rachel had leant you her box set of MLP seasons 1 through 5 and you’d just decided on your revenge for Sans and Gaster ditching you and Papyrus so much lately.  
“What’s that?” Sans asks as you put the disc in. “Did Paps buy you some new movies?”  
You shake your head and hold up the box with the evilest grin you could muster.  
“We are not watching FIVE seasons of MLP tonight.” Sans says dryly.  
You shrug and tell him you are, they’re supposed to be sleeping.   
“Come on kid…” Sans groans as Papyrus comes back into the living room. “We get it… Friendship is Magic… Blah blah blah… Ponies…. Magic…. Friendship…”  
You put the first disc in and plop down in front of the TV, well out of arms reach of either tired skeleton.  
“Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid.” Sans groans as the first episode begins. “Come’ere.”  
You stick your tongue out and tell him to go back to sleep.  
“Child…” Gaster says as two bodiless hands drift weakly towards you. “One disc… No more…”  
You giggle and move away from the hands drifting towards you.  
“Paps, help?” Sans asks as you continue to dodge the sluggish hands.   
“FRISK SEEMS HAPPY AND I FOR ONE AM READING.” Papyrus says, sitting on the end of the couch with a cook book. “DO TRY NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING HUMAN.”   
You promise you won’t as you do a summersault to avoid the hands.  
“Where’d you learn that?” Sans asks, pulling himself up.   
“IF YOU WENT TO THEIR GYMNASTICS PRACTICE THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT OUR HUMAN IS QUITE GOOD AT ALL MANNERS OF TUMBLES, LEAPS, AND JUMPS.” Papyrus says casually as he turns a page. “BUT YOU’VE BEEN BUSY.”  
“I’m getting the feeling that you’re mad Paps…” Sans looks dryly at his brother.   
“NYEH?” Papyrus looks surprised as the hands grab the collar of your shirt and you twist out of it. “OH NO BROTHER, I’M NOT ANGRY.” His eyes snap back to you. “HUMAN! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!”  
You yell that Gaster’s hand took it as you try to pull your shirt back.   
“Then stop running around.” Gaster grumbles tiredly.   
Papyrus chuckles, nyeh heh heh heh, and gets to his feet. Taking the shirt form the hand he pulls it over your head and grins.  
“COME NOW FRISK, WE CAN WATCH THE PONY SHOW TOGETHER AND THEN PLAN MORE PUZZLES.” Papyrus says, picking you up and bringing you to the couch.   
You grin excitedly and tell him you’d like that as he sits on the couch, you on his lap.  
“Wanna share the human bro?” Sans yawns as his eyes glow dimly. “Kinda miss my favorite fleshy pillow.”   
“I SUPPOSE IF THE HUMAN WANTS TO NAP WITH YOU.” Papyrus says, patting your shoulder. “I CAN DO THE DISHES AND THEN WE CAN DESIGN PUZZLES!”  
You nod eagerly and crawl off his lap to Sans who squeezes you close.  
“Much better…” Sans grumbles. “Been missing you buddy… Sorry ‘ve been gone so much…”  
You smile and get comfortable, happy that your family is home again.   
Papyrus ends up having to carry Gaster and Sans to their rooms,, they’re both so tired, and you help tuck them each into bed by reading them a story after pulling the covers to their chins.   
“YOU’VE DONE AN EXCELLENT JOB HUMAN!” Papyrus praises you as he walks you to your room. “COME! I BELIEVE THAT IT IS YOUR TURN TO BE TUCKED INTO BED!”  
You grin and tell him that you want to tuck him in tonight because he’s always tucking you in. Would that be alright?  
“NYEH?” Papyrus tilts his head to the side and then grins widely. “IF YOU WOULD LIKE!”   
You nod and take his hand. Leading him to his bedroom you pull out a book from the shelf and then pull the covers up to Papyrus’ chin before reading the book to him, having to often sound out the words. But… You’re rewarded by Papyrus snoozing contently by the end of the story. Putting the book back you tip toe to your room.  
Truth was… You didn’t want to sleep… Not tonight. It was Friday so it’s not a big deal.   
Opening your window, cold autumn air rushes into your room and you shiver. Putting on your blue hoodie, socks, and sneakers you climb onto the roof in your pajamas with only your cellphone in your pocket.  
Taking a deep breath you dial Chara’s number.  
“I sHoUlD eNd YoU…” Chara’s voice growls over the phone, making you laugh. “Do YoU kNoW wHaT tImE iT iS?!”  
You tell them you do and ask if they can tell you what’s going on at the lab? Why was Gaster and Sans so fatigued?   
“Are you STILL helping people?!” Chara groans. “What the hell is wrong with… Are you retarted?!”  
You shrug and say that you don’t think so before pointing out that that wasn’t a very nice word.  
“Fuck off with that shit.” Chara snaps in a whisper. “The Void Monsters are waking up and your skeletons were watching them for two weeks straight. Mom got a call from Dr. Fat Scaley Butt and she went down to make them go home.” There’s a pause. “How fatigued are they? Just curious.”   
Enough so that if they tried anything you’d bash their head in so good with the MERCY panel that you might actually earn L.O.V.E.  
“Sounds fun.” Chara giggles. “Is that all loser?”  
Now you pause before asking what costume they were wearing for Halloween?  
“Are you serious?” Chara snaps.   
Yes, you say, and ask again.  
“Asriel picked out something, I don’t know what. Is that all?!” Chara demands.  
Pretty much unless they have something that they wanted to tell you. Like how school was going for them or if they’d made any new friends?  
“The humans had a meeting with Dad.” Chara says. “There’s supposed to be a meeting of nations, like in the last timeline, and dad’s going to go talk to the other leaders. Mom’s staying here to talk to the monsters, a lot of our kind has been complaining about how the humans are treating us.”  
You ask how the humans have been treating us?  
“How YOUR kind has been treating US is like shit.” Chara says. “Is that all?”  
You sigh and tell them yeah then good night...  
Chara hangs up the phone before you do and you lay back on the roof, watching the stars as the cold air settles.  
This wasn’t your responsibility… This isn’t your responsibility….  
You sigh and wonder how the Void Monster, Genisis, was doing? They’d been so scared when you had met them… You hope that they’re doing better.  
Checking your phone it’s only 11. You could go down to the lab and ask.  
No. If any of the skeletons found out, which they would, you’d be boned. You smile at the pun and then stare at the stars. They’re so pretty out here… Away from the town and in the woods. The night sky wasn’t black but hues of blues and blacks that mingled together prettily.   
It’s so nice…  
So peaceful…  
Your eyes drift closed contently as you watch the sliver of a moon move across the sky.   
Brown hair… Warm brown eyes… That familiar face.  
Your eyes snap open and your face feels stiff. Who was that woman?! Why was she so familiar?!  
Sitting up you crawl back into your room, sliding onto your bed and landing in a heap on the covers. Closing the window you shiver and rub your arms to warm up as your door creeks open.  
“I know Paps doesn’t let you climb on the roof.” Sans yawns from the doorway. “And I know that we’ve told you to stop climbing on it.”  
You grin, still cold, and say you just wanted some fresh air.  
“Uh-huh.” Sans sits beside you on the bed, his eyes still dimmer than they used to be. “And to chat with that brat too if I’m guessing right.”   
You frown and say that you thought he was asleep.  
“Heh,” He chuckles. “Fun fact. Insomnia. Ever hear of it buddy? It sucks.”   
You sigh and tell him that you just wanted to know what was going on.  
“Couldn’t’ve waited until morning?” Sans asks as your laces untie themselves and your shoes float to the closet.  
You shake your head.  
“Well…” He yawns again, taking your hoodie and tossing it on the back of your chair. “Hope you got your answers and that you feel like sharing them in the morning.” Sans pulls back the covers and nudges you towards them. “Get in buddy, time for good kids to be in bed.”   
You smile and crawl into bed. As you’re tucked in you ask Sans if he’s alright?  
“Yeah, just gotta get some sleep.” Sans yawns again. “Sleep tight kiddo, see ya tomorrow.”  
Falling asleep wasn’t hard and with Papyrus being the morning person he was waking up is less of an issue. You could hear him getting up out of bed and soon you’re doing the same.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus says as you exit your bedroom. “WOWIE HUMAN, THIS IS THE EIGHTH DAY IN A ROW THAT YOU’VE GOTTEN UP WITHOUT HELP!”  
You grin, unlike Papyrus who was dressed for exercise you’re in your pajamas, and ask him if he’s going to go train with Undyne?  
“I AM!” He grins as you both head downstairs. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?!”  
No, you shake your head because you’re not that much of a morning person.  
“ALRIGHT!” Papyrus pats your head as he heads to the door. “BE GOOD HUMAN! WHEN UNDYNE AND I RETURN WE WILL MAKE A GREAT BREAKFAST FEAST!”  
You stand in the doorway and wave, calling that they should try to bring Alphys too.  
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus waves as he runs into the sunrise.   
You wait until Papyrus is out of sight and then close the door. Going to the kitchen you get a glass of water which you drink and then go flop on the couch. Mettaton hosted a live, Saturday Morning, talk show that you found fun to watch.  
Just as the first round of commercials come on there’s a light tap on the front door. Curiously you look through the window to see who’s there but can only glimpse brown hair. Technically… The skeletons didn’t want you to answer the door unless one of them were around or you knew who was there.  
Also, technically, both Sans and Gaster were home so you could answer the door. If it was something back, which you think is unlikely as the reservation is very safe, you could just scream and one of them would come help you.   
Opening the door a familiar face greets you.  
“H-Hello Human.” A woman with long brown hair, gentle face, and glowing blue eyes stands nervously in a buttoned up lab coat. “Could you help me?”  
You tilt your head to the side and ask who they are?  
“O-Oh,” She pushes her hair back. “I’m sorry. I-I’m Genisis, you helped me a-at the lab.”  
You think for a minute, staring up at her bright blue eyes. A memory flashes in your mind, being surrounded by the dark monster, it was so scared.  
Genisis!   
You remember now and ask how you can help as you step aside to let them in.  
“O-Oh, can’t we go?” She gestures outside. “Please… M-My brother still h-hasn’t woken up.”   
You look back inside and then tell Genisis one minute. Running upstairs you get your shoes and hoodie on and grab your phone. Quickly texting Papyrus that you were going for a walk you head down the stairs. Meeting Genisis back at the front door you grin and tell them you’re ready.  
“Th-Thank you.” Genisis takes your hand nervously as you close the front door. “D-Do y-you know the way back?”  
To the lab? You think about it, yeah you think you do. You tell them as much and then ask why they look like a human?  
“M-My kind are, were, capable of shape shifting.” Genisis explains as you walk. “I-I thought that... Th-This appearance d-doesn’t upset you d-does it? It’s the o-only memory of yours I had to work with.”   
You tilt your head to the side and you wonder what memory this lady was from… Wait, how could they see your memories?!  
“I-I’m a memory morph.” Genisis explains as they look ahead, their skin soaking in the sunlight. “We absorb the memories of those closest to us… Human memories are easy because they leak off of your kind, monster memories are a bit trickier. When I was asleep, in that tank, I had a dream about a human that looked like you and a woman like this… She was holding you and you were smaller…”  
You shake your head, you don’t remember anything like that.   
“The memory is one that was beneath your consciousness, something that resonated with my dream.” Genisis explains and then their expression pales. “I’m sorry, i-is it rude of me to take this form? I can ch-change if it makes you mad?”  
You shake your head and tell them that you don’t mind, you’ve just been wondering who that face is.  
“P-Perhaps…” Genisis wrings their hands as the lab comes into view. “I-I c-can bring i-it forward? K-Korak and I c-could bring f-faded memories to l-light...”  
You grin and tell Genisis that you don’t mind either way. If you don’t remember then…  
You pause… There are some memories you didn’t want others to know about…. You didn’t even want to remember them…  
“I-I’m sorry.” Genisis offers again timidly. “I-I’ve made y-you remember s-something sad…”  
You look up quickly at Genisis and ask if they could see what you remembered?  
“N-Not unless I try.” Genisis explains. “I-I c-can feel… Y-Your emotions. H-How the memories m-make you f-feel… Those feelings… E-Empower me.”   
Oh, you smile and tell Genisis that it’s okay. If they can’t control it then it’s not their fault. Pushing the door to the lab open you go inside with Genisis. The front room as empty and you wonder who would be there since it was the weekend? But didn’t someone have to watch over the Void Monsters? Huh, you’d find out soon you suppose.  
“Much better.” Genisis’ form begins to soften and they grow tall and dark. “I’m sorry, this form doesn’t frighten you does it?” They ask as they hang up the lab coat on an empty peg. “I-I can change back if it does.”   
You shake your head and ask if this is their actual form?  
“Yes.” Genisis smiles widely, a red crescent crack afros their face showing several rows of sharp teeth as their bright blue eyes dance happily. “It is what I am when I am not holding another form.”  
You smile and tell Genisis that you think they’re pretty the way they are.  
“Th-Thank you.” Genisis seems startled and their smile widens, wrapping around their head. “C-Come… My brother… K-Korak…”  
You nod and take their dark hand again. Their hand was massive in this form, nine fingers spread out like spiders and the single hand wrapped around from your hand up to your elbow. The fingers themselves were as thick as half your wrist.   
You’re lead to the area of the lab where the tanks were and you’re relieved to see that there’s only the monsters in the tanks.  
“The doctor went to get sustenance for those of us who have woken.” Genisis explains, bringing you directly to Korak’s tank. “Can you wake him? The way you woke me?”   
You look around, trying to remember what you did that could have woken Genisis? Most of the tanks were empty now with the exception of the large, dark, floating masses that look as though they’re still struggling to regain their physicality. And Koraks.  
You look up at the tank and the monster within. Saying hello you press your hand to the glass and tell them that Genisis is really worried about them. You tell them that they’re no longer in the Void and that they’re Aboveground. The humans and Monsters live in peace now.   
Korak’s hand, so much like Genisis’, raises to yours in the tank but you couldn’t see their eyes.  
You ask if Korak’s eyes are pretty like Genisis’? You tell them that you’d never met a memory morph before. You smile, thinking of what had happened when Genisis had woken up.   
Suddenly, you’re staring into a pair of red eyes that glow brightly. The memory of Genisis waking, being so afraid, forms around you. Confusion fills your mind as you’re surrounded by Genisis as you had been when they had first met.  
Surrounded by the dark mass you nervously open your eyes. The voices of the other monsters were muffled as the dark monster makes a bubble around you, its bright blue eyes staring into yours.  
“Where are we?” A soft, frightened, voice asks. “What happened? Why is Korak in that tank?”  
You look around uncertainly as your mouth moves and your voice explains that Gaster and the others…  
“Korak!” Genisis’ voice startles you and you blink furiously as glass shatters, an alarm somewhere sounding. Something wet splashes you and you’re picked up as a deep growl echoes around you. “It is alright brother! It is all alright!”  
The large monster steps out of the shattered tank, leaning heavily against the broken sides of the tank.  
You’re set on the ground and Genisis rushes forward to their brother. Sitting still you watch as Genisis moves Korak away from the shattered glass and the mess of stabilization fluid that covers the floor.   
“G-Genisis?” Korak’s rough, deep, voice coughs. “Wh-What?”  
“It is a lot to explain.” Genisis’ voice is soothing as they help Korak sit beside you. “Please brother, rest. You are awake now and that is what matters.”   
“I-I don’t….” Korak’s large hands clasp it’s head. “Where… What…”  
“I will explain it all to you soon.” Genisis says before turning to you. “Thank you, Frisk… I knew you could wake my brother. I am indebted to you.”   
You smile and tell them it was no trouble. You inch towards Korak and ask if they’re alright?  
“I-I…” Bright red eyes look at you. “H-Human?”  
You nod and tell him that Genisis brought you hear to wake him.  
“S-So weak…” Korak moves towards you, their eyes flashing brightly. “Memories… Give me your memories.”  
“Korak no!” Genisis wraps around their brother quickly and one of their hands covers Korak’s red eyes. “Please… I’ve what you need… Please brother… Trust me…”  
You stay perfectly still, your heart pounding, as you watch Genisis’ eyes change from a bright blue to a royal purple.   
“There…” Genisis’ smile returns, their rows of sharp teeth flashing brightly. “Do you feel well now?”  
“Yes….” Korak sounds tired as Genisis’ hand removes and the doors to the lab burst open.  
“What’s going on?!” Alphys bursts into the lab, brown bags in each hand.  
A nervous grin spreads over your face and you wave timidly at your friend as her eyes take in the damage.  
“F-Frisk?!” Alphys puts the bags down. “G-Genisis?! What have you done?!”  
“Korak wasn’t waking up.” Genisis says as Korak stares at Alphys confusedly. “I had to help him.”  
“Oh no…” Alphys looks at you with a terrified expression. “D-Did you k-kidnap Frisk?! Oh no, oh no, G-Gaster’s gonna… S-Sans w-will…”  
You quickly shake your head and tell her that you came with them to help, you’d been wanting to visit the Void Monsters anyway. You pull out your phone and show the text you sent Papyrus to Alphys. See? It’s all okay.  
“Oh thank goodness.” Alphys seems to deflate before her face goes red. “Genisis! We’ve told you not to leave the lab yet!”  
“I-I got help….” Genisis offers as you get to your feet.  
“No excuses!” Alphys continues to berate the monster. “Look at this mess!” She sighs and then waves you off. “Th-Thank you Frisk, you should go home before P-Papyrus wonders where you are.”  
You ask if she’s going to need help cleaning up?  
“No, thank you.” Alphys shakes her head. “Genisis will help me once we get K-Korak settled.”   
You nod and tell them all goodbye, adding that you’re happy Korak is awake, before leaving. Your phone buzzes as you head home and you pick up the call.  
“Where’d you run off to kiddo?” Sans asks once you answer. “Paps just got back and said you texted him you’re on a walk?”  
You tell Sans that you’re on your way back now and ask what’s for breakfast?  
“Dunno.” Sans yawns into the phone. “Paps and Undyne are making… Something… They said Alphys is busy so can’t come to breakfast.”  
Yeah she’s at the lab today, the words slip out of your mouth before you can stop them.  
“And how would you know that?” Sans still sounds tired but you can tell that he’s more awake.   
You chuckle nervously and say that the weather is really nice out before asking if he thinks it’s still warm enough to go swimming?  
“No and I swear kid if I have to call Alphys to find out what you’ve been up to it’s not going to be a good time.” Sans warns as you head down the road to your house. “Where’d you go?”  
You sigh and tell him that you went to the lab. Genisis came to the house and asked you to help wake up Korak.   
“What?!” Sans snaps as you feel the hand inside your soul lurch sharply.  
You begin to explain as Gaster’s hand drifts to the surface and grabs your collar. Suddenly you’re clutching your phone tightly as the hand tears back towards the house, flying you down the road so fast that Undyne’s house passes in a blur.   
You lurch into the house and are instantly caught by Gaster.  
“Ah, just in time.” Gaster smiles coolly down at you. “What was that you were saying about the Void Monsters?”  
You grin nervously as the hand returns to your soul, the nauseating filling making your stomach turn.  
“IS FRISK HOME?” Papyrus calls from the kitchen.   
“Yeah!” Sans calls from the couch, a boney hand covering his eyes as he sits on the couch. “Better start talking kid, I’m too tired to beat around the bush.”   
You quickly explain what happened, climbing onto the couch beside Sans, omitting nothing. Genisis came to the house because they were worried about their brother, you both went to the lab and you talked to Korak a bit, then Korak woke up. Korak was scared and made a mess in the lab then Alphys showed up and took over. Then you headed home and Sans called.  
“That’s all?” Gaster asks.   
You nod, everything that you could remember.   
“Ugh kid….” Sans groans, massaging his temples. “Why do you… Why didn’t you come get one of us when the VM came to the door?”  
You shrug and say that they’re tired, it didn’t seem like a big deal to you.  
“Many things that are not great matters to you do indeed have great pull.” Gaster says firmly. “You are not to leave the house today as punishment for your indiscretion.”   
What?! Your jaw drops as Papyrus and Undyne emerge from the kitchen carrying large plates.   
That’s not fair, you protest, you didn’t do anything wrong!  
“You ran off without telling anyone,” Sans ticks off. “Went to the lab, alone, when you knew that we wouldn’t want you to. You didn’t come get anyone when a freaking VM came to the door. What would have happened if you’d’ve gotten hurt kid? What if that VM lost it and turned on you?”  
You shake your head and say that’s not fair! Genisis had been nice to you! And why was he calling them VMs? They’re monsters too!  
“Monsters that have been heavily affected by the Void.” Gaster says as Papyrus and Undyne stand nervously. “They are still adjusting to being free.”  
You point out, angrily, that Gaster was in the Void too and no one had batted an eye when he’d emerged.  
“Yeah, we did.” Sans says with a tired sigh. “This isn’t a discussion kid so drop it. I’m too tired to argue with you right now.”   
You shake your head and repeat that you didn’t do anything wrong! Why were they being so mean?!  
“Because you put yourself in unnecessary danger.” Gaster says, ushering Papyrus and Undyne forward. “Now, let us have a pleasant meal and then I will run diagnostics on you after breakfast.”   
Angry, you say that you’re not going to have diagnostics run and stomp up to your room.  
“Throwing a tantrum will not change our decision!” Gaster’s voice calls after you and you slam the door.   
Stupid boneheads, you mutter, it’s not fair. You haven’t done anything wrong.  
Someone knocks on the door and your tell them to go away before shoving your chair under the handle.  
“Come on kid, come back down.” Sans’ tired voice comes through the door.   
You tell him you’re not going back down until they stop being mean.  
“We’re not being mean.” Sans sighs, the door handle shaking some. “Did you block your door?!”  
Yes and he can go away now because you’re not coming out.  
“I don’t have the energy for this right now kid.” Sans’ voice becomes annoyed. “You’re the one that ran off to do something stupid.”   
You yell back that you were trying to help someone! That’s not stupid! He’s stupid!  
“Open this door right now kid!” Sans snaps.  
No, you shout, not until they stop being bone heads!  
“Kinda hard considering we’re SKELETONS!” Sans retorts. “Fine! Throw your tantrum! When you feel like growing up we’re going to be downstairs having a GOOD day!”  
You yell back that you hope they have a GREAT time without you because you’re not coming out until they stop being mean!  
“We will!” Sans snaps back before you hear him walk away.   
You flop on your bed and scream angrily into the pillow. It wasn’t fair, you hadn’t done anything wrong. You weren’t in danger. You’d just helped a monster wake up their brother… What could be so bad about that? You helped and your fine.   
You get up and change out of your damp cloths, hanging your hoodie on the corner of your bed to dry. Angrily you call Rachel’s house, if anything to vent.  
“You’ve reached the Mackelhaney’s house.” The voicemail recording is Richard’s voice. “We’re unable to take your call right now. Leave a message with your number and we’ll get back to you.”  
Dang it…  
You leave a message saying that the skeletons are being annoying and ask Rachel to call you back. You’re tempted to call Chara or Asriel but… You really didn’t want to get an earful from Toriel if she found out. You knew she’d be just as annoyed at you but you don’t think she’d’ve grounded you to the house…  
It wasn’t fair… You hadn’t done anything wrong…  
“HUMAN?” Papyrus’ voice comes through the door. “ARE YOU HUNGRY? I BROUGHT YOU BREAKFAST.”  
You look at the door and, sighing because Papyrus didn’t deserve to get yelled at, you remove the chair. Papyrus is there, alone, holding a plate of breakfast spaghetti.  
“UNDYNE IS DOWNSTAIRS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO COME EAT WITH US.” Papyrus tells you brightly. “SHE’S GOING TO TAKE A PLATE TO ALPHYS.”  
You smile softly and thank him for bringing you a plate before apologizing…  
“NYEH?” Papyrus tilts his head to the side as you take the plate.   
You tell him you’re sorry if you worried him… You were just trying to help someone…  
“NYEH HEH HEH HEH…” Papyrus chuckles and pats your head. “I AM NOT ANGRY HUMAN. YOU WERE JUST DOING YOUR BEST. ALTHOUGH, THE NEXT TIME YOU WOULD LIKE TO VISIT THE MONSTERS AT THE LAB I WOULD APPRICIATE IT IF YOU TOLD ME INSTEAD OF LYING.”  
You nod and tell him you’re sorry again, then ask if you could visit them again?   
“IF ALPHYS AND DAD SAY IT’S SAFE I DON’T MIND.” Papyrus grins. “PERHAPS I WILL GO WITH YOU. THE MONSTERS TRAPPED IN THE VOID HAVE NOT HAD THE CHANCE TO REALLY SEE THE GREATNESS THAT I AM!”  
You giggle and agree before sighing and turning back to your room.  
“WE WILL BE DOWNSTAIRS WHEN YOU ARE READY TO COME OUT.” Papyrus tells you, closing the door for you.   
Sighing, you go to the desk and eat. What could you do today now?  
You didn’t want to go downstairs, not when you’re still sure that Sans and Gaster are mad at you. You could probably slip out of the house. Leaving the empty plate on the desk you open your window and lean out it. It was a pretty far drop and nothing to break your fall.  
Except your legs, you’d definitely break your legs.  
You decide not to try that option, besides you would just get into more trouble. Flopping back on the bed you flip through your phone on the Undernet and look at what people are doing before getting bored. It wasn’t fair…  
You text Alphys and ask how everything is going at the lab but she doesn’t respond immediately like she would normally, she’s probably busy…  
You toy with calling Chara and Asriel, maybe MK, but what good would that do? And you’d rushed through your homework yesterday because you’d wanted to play this weekend…  
Boredly you text Mettaton and ask if he’s busy? Could you call him?  
A few minutes later your phone rings.  
“Darling!” Mettaton’s voice drawls through the receiver. “How are you my little star?”  
You giggle and tell him okay, how is he?  
“I am just fabulous, I’m in Boka right now!” He tells you. “I must bring you when you’re older, it’s absolutely divine!”  
You tell him that’d be cool.  
“Is everything alright? You don’t sound happy my little sensation.” Mettaton asks.   
You sigh and tell him you got grounded because you went to the lab and helped a monster wake up their brother…   
“And who grounded you?” Mettaton questions.  
Sans and Gaster…  
“Not Pappy?” Mettaton presses.  
No, Papyrus had actually been really nice and hadn’t been mad about it. Papyrus understood that you had just been trying to help people…   
“I understand completely.” Mettaton assures you. “Here, I’ve gotta make a few phone calls and then I’ll call you right back. Alright my little gem?”  
You say sure and then goodbye. Well, that killed five minutes…   
Mentally you berate yourself for bothering him, Mettaton is a celebrity of course they’d be busy…  
You toy with locking your door but wonder what the point was? Sans and Gaster could just teleport in. Wait…  
Sitting up, you wonder why Sans hadn’t just teleported in when you’d blocked the door? Why hadn’t they just popped out to where you were instead of making the hand drag you home? Did this have something to do with the Fatigue that Papyrus had told you about?  
Your phone rings. Alphys replied.

Everything here is good, thank you for helping Genisis wake up Korak! They both seem much happier now :-D –Alphys

Attached to the text was a picture of Genisis and Korak’s dark forms in what looks like a hospital room, Undyne standing between them with a wide grin.  
You reply that you’re glad their happy and ask if you could visit them sometime? 

I don’t mind, but ask Gaster first. I think he has some concerns. :/ -Alphys

You sigh and tell her you will before thanking her for the update.  
The phone begins to ring again as the text sends, Mettaton’s number on the screen.  
“Alright darling,” Mettaton sighs as you answer the phone. “I just got the run down from Pappy. Now, I know that you know that you shouldn’t be running off alone.”   
You sigh and tell Mettaton you know… But it was to help someone.  
“Which is why Pappy and I are not mad at you doll.” Mettaon says. “But, you really must stop doing that. You could get hurt and the last thing any of us want to see is you getting hurt again.”  
You know…  
“So, I think that you should march downstairs and apologize for frightening everyone there.” Mettaton tells you firmly. “And, in the future, if someone is asking you for help tell one of us what’s going on.”  
You say you will…  
“Good,” Mettaton sounds pleased. “And, you are certainly grounded for the day. That’s a more than fair punishment considering that you could have gotten very hurt darling.”   
Your jaw drops, not him too!  
“If I were there and you had pulled such and act on me I would ground you for a week.” Mettaton laughs lightly. “But, seeing as I am not, a day is quite fair. Now go down stairs and apologize.”   
Grumbling you say you will and then tell them you gotta go.  
“I’ll be checking with Pappy to make sure you do!” Mettaton tells you happily. “Goodbye my little star!”  
You turn off your phone and then put it angrily on the desk. This wasn’t fair, even Mettaton’s against you.   
You angrily plop on the bed and begin to punch the pillow. It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair.   
You were just trying to help another monster! So what if they’d been in the Void!  
Gaster had been in the Void for who knew how long!  
You’d navigated the Underground without any help dozens of times!  
You’d saved all of monster kind twice!   
You deserved more than to be treated like a little kid!  
You’re a strong and independent person who didn’t need all these rules to stay safe!  
You could do anything, you’re the most DETERMINED human that anyone had ever seen!  
Flopping on the bed you let out an angry yell into the pillow.  
You were just trying to help…  
You were just trying to be a good person…  
You were just trying to make another person happy…  
Why were they acting like that was such a big issue?  
A soft knock on the door interrupts your thoughts but you stay silent. Wrapping your arms around the pillow you keep your face buried in it as someone knocks again.  
“Kid?” Sans’ voice comes through the door. “You better not be on the roof.”  
You smirk into the pillow as the door knob is tested, it wasn’t as though the idea to climb out the window hadn’t crossed your mind.  
“You awake?” Sans asks as the door opens.  
You tell him to go away, you’re not apologizing for helping someone despite what Mettaton says.   
“I didn’t ask you to apologize.” Sans says as the mattress next to you sinks a little. “I wanted to see if you’re alright.”   
You roll to your side, back to him, and tell him your fine. You’re not weak despite what everyone seems to think.  
“I know you’re not weak buddy.” A boney hand rests on your shoulder. “But you’re not invincible either, we just want to make sure you’re safe.”   
Fine, you grumble as the hand on your shoulder squeezes firmly, then you’ll stay home and never do anything ever again…  
“Heh, you and I both know that’s a lie.” Sans chuckles. “I got a little hard headed a while ago. I get it, someone came to you for help so you helped them. That’s your thing and it’s not bad. It’s just… Do you know what kinda monsters Genisis and Korak are?”  
Yeah, they’re memory morphs. Shapeshifters who could see your memories.  
“They can’t just see your memories kid,” Sans tells you. “They devour and manipulate them. They can bring back any memory you have and change it or worse…”   
You glance over your shoulder and ask what could be worse?  
“They can make you relive it.” Sans tells you, his eyes black. “They’re not exactly powerful on their own but what they can do, especially to someone with your kinda memories, is...”  
You sit up and ask him how he knew that?  
“Because even in stasis they were pulling up memories.” His eyes light again tiredly. “None of the other scientists wanted to be near them for too long because of it. Heh,” He chuckles tiredly, an arm stretching across your shoulders. “I stayed too close once and boy did they make me relive some stuff… Stuff I wish I could forget…”  
You ask what did he relive?  
“Watching Paps die…” Sans tells you. “That hall… The RESETS… Losing Dad the first time… Losing my kid…” He leans against you tiredly. “They got me in a trance for almost two hours before Dadster was able to snap me out of it… It wasn’t fun.”  
You go quiet… You didn’t know…  
“I don’t think that they meant too, and Genisis seemed genuinely sorry once they woke up.” Sans sighs. “But… Do you get it kid?” He looks at you tiredly. “I don’t want you to go through that stuff again… You’ve been through enough. That’s why we were mad that you went to the lab alone. What if you got caught in their trance and were reliving some of your memories over and over again? How long would it be before someone was able to get to you?”   
You shrug and then let out a sigh…   
You’re sorry… You didn’t know…  
“I know, and I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Sans says, ruffling your hair. “And… Tellin’ the truth… I was kinda hoping we could have a lazy bones day at home… I’m beat kid and you have a tendency to run off the second someone isn’t keeping an eye on you.”   
You grumble that you wanted to play though… You’d even finished your homework just so that you could play today…  
“Please buddy?” Sans’ eyes are dim. “I’ll make you a deal… If you agree to be a lazy bone with me and dadster all weekend then next weekend we’ll all go do something, together. I’ll drag Gaster out of the lab myself if I have to. Does that sound fair?”  
You sigh and then grin. Maybe being lazy all day wouldn’t be so bad… You’ve been so busy lately and stuff… It’d be nice to stay home and watch movies… Maybe finish your Halloween costume.  
“Heh, see?” Sans grins, sliding tiredly off the bed. “Come on buddy, let’s get some skele-kid time in. Dadster and I haven’t been getting enough of that lately and I think Paps might need a break.”


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s so windy!” Rachel laughs as she runs ahead of the group. “Come on Frisk! Look!”  
You grin and run ahead, remained within eye sight of your friends. The view from up here was beautiful. The Reservation branched out before you and beyond that was the town of Ebbott. Further in the distance was the city and mountains.   
“HUMANS!” Papyrus calls as you both look in awe at the beauty. “DO NOT RUN TOO FAR AHEAD PLEASE!”   
“Rachel!” Richard’s warning voice comes.   
You both look back and then giggle as cold autumn wind blows. With Richard and Papyrus was Alphys, Undyne, Asriel, Asgore, and several of the VMs. It was the VMs’ first formal outing from the lab where they had been kept for monitoring but most of the ones who had woken up seemed to be doing very well and adjusting to their surroundings. It’s a cool autumn day, the sun was shining overhead, and the golden/red hues of the trees around you made the world rich in color. It’s a perfect day for a hike, or rather a tour of the reservation which had led to a hike up Mt. Ebbott.   
“Sorry!” Rachel giggles as the group catches up, running up to Richard and holding her arms up. “Pick me up daddy!”  
“You’re getting too big for this.” Richard chuckles, putting Rachel on his shoulders as you run up to Papyrus and mimic Rachel’s motions.  
“You’re just getting old.” Rachel laughs as Papyrus places you on his shoulders.   
Something taps your back and you look back at one of the VMs. All of the monsters who had been lost in the Void were apart of two teams of scientists that had been working on the Core when the accident, whatever that was, happened. Several of them had been the last of their kind, according to Gaster, and apart of the shapeshifter classification. Among them were the Memory Morphs, Korak and Genisis, the Skin Takers, who were little snake like monsters that Alphys had made specialized suits for so that they didn’t try to take anyone’s body, and shadow walkers, shadow people. All of the VMs had been nice, at least to you, and just seem nervous about their new world.   
Looking back it was one of the shadow walkers who’s dark face was questioning. You ask them if they want to ride in your shadow and they nod before slipping into the shadow of your’s and Papyrus’ forms.   
“Alright,” Asgore says happily, carrying Asriel on his shoulders, and gesturing grandly to the Reservation bellow. “This is the Reservation where our people have been settling since Frisk,” He gestures to you, “broke the barrier. Currently, the Queen and I, are in peaceful discussions with the humans about procuring more land and opening boarders for our people. We treat the humans as our friends and allies, in return their leaders have been generous and kind to us.”   
There’s a round of nods from the VMs as they look out at the reservation.  
“The world has changed a great deal since our time here…” Korak says, his purple eyes shimmering as he and Genisis hold hands on the edge of the cliff. “Do you remember the last time we were here?”  
“Yes.” Genisis bows their head. “But times have changed it seems. Humans are our friends now.”  
“Yup,” Undyne grins, clapping a hand on each monsters’ shoulder. “Got freed by a runt and the rest have been pretty fair when they’re not being stubborn.”   
“The humans have as much a reason to be cautious of us as we had been of them.” Asgore says as Richard stands beside him. “We will steadily earn their trust just as they earned ours.”   
“Daddy, I want to play tag.” Rachel tells Richard. “Can Asriel and Frisk and me play tag?”  
“Asgore? Papyrus?” Richard looks at both the monsters.   
“I see no harm in it.” Asgore smiles, looking back at the VMs. “We could use a rest and they can play before we go back down.”  
“Don’t go too far.” Richard says as he and Asgore let the other kids off their shoulders.   
You ask Papyrus if you could go play too?  
“OF COURSE HUMAN!” Papyrus grins. “I THINK THAT I SHALL JOIN YOU ALL IF YOU DON’T MIND!”  
“Yay! Pappy’s gonna play too!” Rachel celebrates as Asriel grins  
Once on the ground you gently poke your shadow and tell the shadow walker that you’re going to go play. You offer to let them stay in your shadow if they wanted?  
The head of your shadow shakes and they step out to join the others.  
“Who’s gonna be it first?” Asriel asks happily.  
“I dunno,” Rachel shakes her head and then points at Asgore. “You’re the king! You decide!”  
“Umm…” Asgore seems surprised and fidgets with his Hawaiian shirt. “Well, since it was your idea child, perhaps you can go first?”  
“Great!” Rachel grins and the whaps you on the chest. “You’re it!”   
You yelp and then charge after Asriel who runs into the woods. You manage to tag him and he charges after Rachel’s laughter nearby.   
“I’m gonna get you!” Asriel calls.   
“No you’re not!” Rachel laughs back.  
You grin and take a moment to breathe. Chara was grounded for starting a food fight at school. Sans had been lounging in the hammock near Undyne’s house when you had all left. Richard had brought Rachel to come hiking with you and Papyrus that day when you had all run across the VMs being shown around. Gaster was at the lab, you think, looking over the two VMs who were still in the tanks.   
Genisis, as soon as they had seen you with Papyrus, Rachel, and Richard had broken away from the group being given the tour and had asked to wonder with you instead. Korak had followed and your group ended up joining theirs’.   
“You do not mind do you?” Genisis’ voice startles you as you wonder towards the path.  
Turning around you find both memory morphs behind you and you shake your head. You don’t mind but how did they do that? Appear behind you?  
“We borrowed your shadow when you went to play.” Korak tells you. “Is that rude?”  
You shrug, you don’t think so but… Maybe with other people they should ask first?  
“Fair.” Genisis nods. “We wanted to watch you make memories… It is… Interesting to us.”   
You grin and tell them that’s alright as you hear Rachel yelp.  
“I’m gonna get you Frisk!” Rachel’s voice charges towards you.   
You laugh and bolt deeper into the woods.  
“Wait for me!” You can hear Asriel as well as you run deeper.   
“Asriel, you’re not supposed to chase us when you’re not it!” Rachel’s laughter sounds close as you skid to a stop.   
Your eyes grow large as you stare into the deep, familiar, chasm. The entrance to the Underground. You hadn’t even realized you were so close…  
“I’ve got you!” Rachel bursts through the bush and smacks you square in the back.  
Your arms helicopter before you begin to fall, your hand catching Rachel’s wrist.   
“Wha-“ Rachel screams.  
Your wrist is caught and you’re dangling, clenching onto Rachel’s hand tightly, as your friend hangs onto a root.   
“F-Frisk?!” Rachel yells. “Are you okay?!”  
You nod and clench onto her hand as your heart begins to race.  
“Guys?!” Asriel’s voice calls uncertainly. “Where’d you go?!”  
“Down here!” Rachel yells. “Help us!”   
“Oh no!” Asriel’s face pales, his eyes dropping, and his eyes go wide as he leans over the ledge. “What happened?!”  
“We fell!” Rachel says. “Can you reach us?! I’m slipping!”  
Asriel leans over the edge, trying to reach Rachel’s hand clutching the root tightly, but he can’t reach.  
“Go get daddy!” Rachel tells him as you feel her hand inch down a little. “Hurry!”   
You begin to tremble as Rachel struggles to hang on.  
“Don’t worry, we’re gonna be okay!” Rachel tells you as her eyes shine with tears. “I’m your big sister Frisk, I’m not gonna let you go!”   
Your eyes widen as she slips again. Rachel can’t hold you both up until help comes… You’ll both fall to the Underground at this rate…  
You think about it and tell Rachel it’ll be okay as you let go of her hand.  
“What?!” Rachel clings to your wrist as you begin to slip. “No Frisk! Grab my hand I’ve got you!”   
You shake your head and tell her to let go of you. Climb back up, you tell her, you’ll be okay. She can’t hold you both up. It’s okay, you’ve fallen before.  
“No!” Rachel yells and you can feel her DETERMINATION as you slip, her hand hanging onto just your fingers. “I’ve got you! Hang on!”  
“Rachel?!” You can hear Richard’s voice but they’re too far away.  
Your hand slides out of her’s and Rachel screams as you fall silently, a small smile on your face.   
Everything is dark and you can hear distant voices shouting. Someone’s crying far away, the echoing sobs reverberating down to you.   
“D-Daddy!” Rachel’s echoed voice rouses you.   
You blink groggily awake, the sweet scent of golden flowers tickling your nose. Something buzzes in your pocket and you groan. Sitting up against the golden flowers you pull out your phone and sigh, the screen cracked.   
“HUMAN!” Papyrus’ panicked voice says as you pull the phone quickly away from your head. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! RACHEL SAID YOU’VE FALLEN! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! IS ANYTHING BROKEN?! OH MY GOD ARE YOU DEAD?! ARE YOU A GHOST?! WHO IS THIS?! ANSWER ME HUMAN!”  
Taking a deep breath you calmly tell Papyrus that you’re fine, nothing is broken, and you just fell back to the Underground. You’ll make your way to the exit and see him there in a few hours.  
“THEY’RE OKAY!” Papyrus tells someone else. “I WILL STAY ON THE PHONE WITH YOU! OR SHOULD I REPELL DOWN?! UNDYNE DO WE HAVE ROPE?!”  
No, no, it’s fine. You know the way and will meet them at the exit on the other side of the mountain.   
“ARE YOU SURE HUMAN?!” Papyrus asks. “WHAT IF SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENS TO YOU?!”   
You tell him nothing bad is going to happen to you down here. The traps were all disengaged when the monsters were evacuated and it was empty down here now. You’ll just walk through the Underground, it’s fine.  
“I WILL STAY ON THE PHONE WITH YOU!” Papyrus says. “IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TELL ME AND I’LL… I’LL…”  
You get up and begin to walk, offering that his greatness will protect you?  
“YES!” Papyrus says. “FEAR NOT! I WILL TALK DOWN ANYTHING THAT MAY HARM YOU!”   
You giggle and continue to walk. The deserted Underground was just as creepy this time as it had been last time. You’re grateful for your thick hoodie as you exit the ruins through Toriel’s old house. Just as you get through the door to Snowden woods though your phone begins to fritz out.   
Dang it…  
You’re gonna have to ask Alphys to fix it…  
“H… MAN?!” Papyrus’ frantic voice breaks up. “WH…. YOU…. ERE…. GLUR…. OKAY?… MER…AN…”  
You try to tell him your phone is busted but it dies before you can tell if he heard you. Sighing you put the busted phone in your pocket… Welp, today was just getting better and better…  
You trudge through Snowden wood and towards Waterfall. At least it was a nice walk… You wish Riverperson was still here so that you could expedite the walk. The last thing you want right now is Papyrus panicking and calling Gaster. The father skeleton would not be happy with you.   
Oh well, not much you could do now if he did. You consider your options as you walk through Snowden then into Waterfall. You hope you didn’t worry Rachel too much… You hope that Undyne is keeping Papyrus calm… You wonder why your shadow was so very long and tall in the dark caverns of Waterfall.  
You kneel and poke your shadow, telling which ever VM it was that they could come out.  
“S-Sorry.” Genisis’ bright purple eyes blink up at you. “I-I didn’t think you kn-knew I was here…”  
You tell them you didn’t as a second pair of purple eyes blink silently up at you. Did they go back into your shadow when Rachel came after you?  
“Th-They startled us…” Genisis offers. “A-And Alphys will be mad…”  
You sigh and ask if they want to walk with you?  
“C-Can’t we stay here?” Genisis asks. “In your shadow?”  
You shrug and then say sure before continuing on.   
“The Underground is different from my memories.” Korak comments as you continue through Waterfall. “Was it like this when you first arrived?”  
You consider the question, remembering all of the many times you had gone through the Underground. Yeah, it didn’t really change much in between the RESETs you suppose. You tell them that it was like this when you went through it.  
“Your mind is curious human.” Korak says as you continue. “So many strange thoughts.”   
You feel yourself freeze a little, you’d forgotten that they could see memories, before nervously asking how so?  
“You’ve many overlapping memories.” Genisis says observantly. “Like the Skeletons… Is that an effect of living with them?”  
You chuckle and say probably.  
“Curious.” Genisis seems intrigued. “Could I look? I’ve never seen memories overlay so much.”   
You shake your head and tell them you don’t really want to think about that stuff now.  
“Very well…” Korak says. “Tell us, do we frighten you? The small skeleton told you what we are. What we are capable of.”  
You tell them not really, you just have some memories that you don’t want to think about.  
“Are they bad memories?” Genisis asks as you go under the cave leading to Hotlands.   
You nod and say that they are.  
“Do they hurt to remember them?” Korak asks.  
You nod, trying to not think about… All those times… What you’d done… What everyone had done to you…  
“Would you like to forget those memories?” Genisis asks. “If they hurt you… I don’t want you to hurt…”   
You ask if they can do that? Can they make you forget memories?  
“Human memories are easy to prune.” Korak explains as you enter the sweltering heat of Hot lands and head towards the lab. “Monster memories are harder… But they grow back… All of them do no matter how neat we could try to keep the garden.”  
You frown and ask what garden?  
“A turn of phrase.” Genisis explains. “Some memories cannot be forever taken. But we can offer relief when they are too burdensome.”  
Ah… Nah, you’re alright.   
You smile at the long shadow and thank them for the offer.  
“If you ever need…” Genisis says as you enter Alphys’ lab. “If the memories ever become too much…”  
You chuckle and wonder where they were in the last timeline? That would have been so useful then…  
Descending into the True Lab via the elevator Genisis and Korak both step out of your shadow.  
“So many memories…” Korak inhales. “Like echoes seeping through the walls…”   
You ask what he means as you continue towards the other elevator.  
“Memories are everywhere.” Genisis explains. “Our kind draws strength from them… Here, the memories are thick with pain and despair.”   
Oh, you nod, because of the amalgamates…  
But they’re all happy and safe with their families now, you smile brightly up at them, so there wasn’t any need to be sad.  
“But the pain and despair that they had felt still lingers here…” Genisis says. “Perhaps… Korak?”  
You look at the monster as his eyes glow brightly. He takes a deep breath, his hand pressing to the wall. Red flashes in his eyes and the air shifts. The cold, wet, gloom that had always hung in the air of the True Lab lifts and the forlorn feeling that always settled in your stomach here eases.   
“Better.” Korak sighs contently as you look around.   
The lab seems… So different… It doesn’t look different, everything is the same, but the sensation that you had always had when you came here was gone. Now, it was just an abandoned lab…   
“We should hurry before the others worry.” Genisis tells you with a smile. “Show us the way.”   
You take their hands and ride the elevator together. As you wonder down the final paths dread begins to fill your stomach. It had been so many runs…  
So many times you’d passed through unharmed.  
You knew that you wouldn’t be harmed.  
You knew that he wouldn’t be waiting there as he always had been…  
But still… Approaching the Judgement Hall…  
It fills you with dread.  
What if this time you’re judged bad again?  
What if you did something wrong?  
What if you forgot something?  
What if your LV had grown?  
What if….  
You hesitate outside the judgement hall.  
“This place fills you with fear.” Genisis observes. “Why?”  
You shake your head and take a deep breath as you check your phone, it was at least seeming to reboot but then shuts off again…  
“Is this the way out?” Korak asks.  
You nod and take another deep breath. Just walk through the hall…  
Stepping into the hall was like a shock of cold water. Up ahead someone was waiting for you…  
Sans!  
You’re relieved and then annoyed that Papyrus had panicked and called him.  
“Heya…” Sans grins and that’s when you notice it, he’s wearing his blue hoodie… “You’ve been busy, huh?”  
The blood drains from your face as your heart begins to beat rapidly, something hard in your hand.  
“So, I’ve got a question for ya.” His eyes are wide open, locked on you, as he grins calmly. “Do you think that even the worst person can change? That everybody can be a good person if they just try?” He closes his eyes and then sighs. “Heh… heh… heh… Alright, here’s a better question.” His eyes open and they’re completely black. “Do you wanna have a bad time? Because if you take one more step…” Your foot moves forward defiantly and his grin twitches. “Sorry lady,” He shrugs. “This is why I don’t make promises.” He sighs tiredly. “It’s a beautiful day outside,” Sans chuckles as you’re caught in his blue magic. “Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these…” You float up into the air immobile. “Kids like you should be…” You’re slammed against the wall behind you. “BURNING. IN. HELL.”  
Your body is out of your control as your body springs to your legs and you run forward. Knife in hand, your arm swings wildly as Chara’s insane laughter cackles in your head.  
“1 ATK, 1 DEF,” Chara whispers as you attack. “Can only deal 1 damage. The easiest enemy in the Undeground. Come on partner, finish him.”   
You lunge forward and are thrown back painfully by bones shooting out of the ground.   
“Dirty Brother Killer.” Sans hisses as his eye flashes brightly.   
On shaking arms you struggle to your feet before launching again at him.   
You had almost forgotten how much it hurt to be skewered by sharpened bones…  
Gasping your eyes snap open and you blink groggily at the ceiling of the Judgement Hall.  
“Heh…” Sans is before you again as you walk away from the shining star. “You’ve got the look of someone who’s died already.”   
Anger slowly begins to replace the fear and dread. This horrible… Filthy… Disgusting world shouldn’t exist…  
A world where moms and dads died… Where kids were bullied… Where monsters lurked under mountains and stole people’s souls… None of them, humans or monsters, should exist.   
You fling the knife at him as you run forward.  
He dodges easily and then catches you in blue just as you go to punch his stupid skull.  
“Bye.” Sans grins icily as a Gasterblaster appears over you, aimed directly at you.   
Your eyes snap open and you immediately launch from the SAVE POINT towards the skeleton.  
“Heh…” He laughs as you attack . “You’ve got the look of someone who’d died two times.”   
You keep up the attack as distant voices echo your ears. Shaking off the voices you attack harder and harder.  
Faster.  
Harder.  
This idiot.   
This StUpId CoMeDiAn.  
Didn’t he want to join his brother, you taunt, you’re just trying to reunite them is all.  
“Dirty brother killer.” Sans’ eye flashes and you’re flung back.   
The hall around you shifts and you wonder what game this comedian is playing now?  
“Come on buddy…” The hall warps. “Come here, it’s okay.”  
Your stomach drops and you sink to your knees as nausea washes over you. What’s going on?  
“Come on pal, it’s just me…” Sans is showing you MERCY. “Gimme a hug.”   
You’ve never made it this far before… Fighting him was much harder than you thought it would be…  
Guilt floods your body as you drop the knife and run to the skeleton.  
“You don’t know how much this means to me.” Sans tells you as he hugs you tightly. “To give up on everything, after how far you’ve come… I won’t let this go to waste.”   
You nod and cling tightly to the monster. You’re so tired… You just want everything to stop… You-  
Bones shoot through the ground and impale all the way through you. The pain is unbearable as the world begins to fade.  
“Get dunked on.” Sans hisses as he holds your shuddering, dying, body on the bones. “If we’re really friends… You won’t come back…”  
The world fades to black, the last thing you feel before everything goes still is your body crumpling to the cold tiles and a large hand on your head.  
“HUMAN!” A familiar voice dins through sleep’s tight hold on you.  
“They fainted…” Another voice says.   
“O-Oh dear…” A nervous voice says as sleep tightens about you again.  
Just rest, the thought echoes through your mind. We did not mean to make you remember such things. I’m so sorry…  
“Wake up!” A loud voice booms through your mind and you jolt awake.  
The room is blinding and you have to clutch your eyes shut against the light. Groaning you role to your side, your body aching as though it remembered the Judgement Hall too.  
“Open your eyes.” A boney hand holds your face by your chin, the voice stern. “Open your eyes child, I need to make sure you’re alright.”  
Slowly, you squint your eyes open. It takes a minute but you slowly adjust to the bright light.  
Gaster assesses you as you can hear other people around before he releases your face. You look around confusedly, sitting up as your body aches, and realize you’re in the main lab. The VMs mill about, Asgore and Asriel are beside the examination table you’re on.  
“Are you okay?” Asriel asks as you look around.  
You nod and ask where everyone else is?  
“I sent Undyne to secure that drop to the Underground.” Asgore tells you. “Papyrus went with Richard and Rachel to your house to get a car. How do you feel child?”  
You rub your head, flashes of the Judgement Hall still racing through your mind, before you tell them you’re alright.  
“Dehydration coupled with hypoglycemia.” Gaster says as he reads from a tablet in his hand, a bodiless hand appearing before you with a glass of colored liquid. “Drink, it will help to rehydrate you and has a significant amount of electrolytes in it.”   
You obey, the drink sweet, before asking what happened?  
“Rachel said you fell into the Underground.” Asriel says, climbing onto the table beside you. “We all went to the exit after Papyrus talked to you on the phone to wait for you but you didn’t come out. We went in looking for you and Genisis found you first.”  
“You’d fainted in the second to last corridor.” Asgore explains. “You were down in the Underground for several hours without water.”  
“Dehydration poses a more immediate danger to humans than it does to monsters.” Gaster nods, his eyes cool as he looks you over. “Once Papyrus returns with the car they will drive you home where you will rest. You will need to drink plenty of water and I’m sure Papyrus will be happy to make you something to eat. I’ll run follow up diagnostics when I come home in four hours.”  
You nod and, giving the empty glass to one of the bodiless hands, you take Gaster’s offered hand to slide off the table. Gaster catches you quickly as your knees buckle and you nearly fall to the floor, your body protesting the movement as the sudden image of sharp bones shooting through the floor flashes in your mind.  
“What’s wrong?” Gaster asks as he helps you stand.  
You remain silent, eyes locked on the floor.  
“Frisk?” Asriel’s voice jars you. “You’re really pale Frisk?”  
You smile and straighten, saying that you fell wrong and feel sore from it.  
Gaster frowns, his gaze penetrating as he looks at you before nodding quickly.  
“Thank you for bringing Frisk to me your Majesty.” Gaster bows his head to Asgore respectfully. “I am sorry if this affected your day.”  
“I’m just glad that they’re alright.” Asgore says with a patient smile. “You should go home too Gaster, you and Dr. Alphys have been working yourselves too hard.”  
“Someone must be here at all times to oversee the VMs and the Laboratories other functions.” Gaster says calmly. “We are still looking for a third overseer.”   
“Pity Sans won’t take the job.” Asgore chuckles as you’re lead outside, Asriel taking your hand. “I told Alphys that she can offer him as much gold as you think he’s worth and he still said no. Do you think that it’s the coin that’s the problem?”  
“No, he’s paid less by the college he works for.” Gaster sounds annoyed. “His refusal has more to do with not wanting to work with me on a long term basis than anything.”   
“Shame, he’d be good at it.” Asgore sighs as you’re walked out of the lab.  
Outside there is Richard’s big SUV and Papyrus’ convertible, both still running as their drivers put the cars in park.  
“HUMAN!” Papyrus exclaims as he gets out of the driver’s seat as Sans gets out of the passenger. “YOU’RE AWAKE!”   
“Frisk!” Rachel runs up to you and you fall back with the force of her hug, collapsing to your bottom. “Why’d you let go?! You could have gotten really, REALLY, hurt!”  
You smile tiredly and tell her that you didn’t want to pull her down with you before saying that you’re fine.   
“Dummy!” Rachel snaps as Asriel and Asgore help you up, Gaster’s eyes narrow as he watches you. “I’m your big sister! I wouldn’t have let go no matter what!”   
“That’s enough Rachel, let Frisk up.” Richard calmly pulls his daughter back and looks at you with concern. “Are you alright Frisk?”  
You nod and smile tiredly before apologizing if you scared them.  
“Of course you scared us.” Richard says, his eyes still concerned before he looks at Gaster. “Shouldn’t they go to a hospital? That was a massive fall.”   
“They’re fine.” Gaster says. “We ran our tests here and will monitor them at home.”   
“Alright…” Richard purses his lips as though he’s not happy. “Well... I think that’s enough excitement for one day. Come on Rachel, we should let them rest.”  
“Can Frisk come home with us so mommy can check on them?” Rachel asks before looking up at Gaster. “Mommy’s a nurse, like the kind at school., and Frisk can sleep over! We’ll have lots of fun and I won’t keep them up late!”  
“Perhaps another time.” Gaster says. “For now, I would like Frisk to stay home to rest. Should anything happen rest assured that we will see to their needs.”   
“If you guys need anything just call.” Richard says, very gently squeezing your shoulder. “We’ll see you bud.”  
You nod and smile.  
“You better call me tonight before you go to bed!” Rachel snaps. “And tomorrow morning! If you don’t I’m gonna be mad!”   
You laugh a little at that and wave as they leave, the SUV pulling down the road.  
“Really rattled her bones,” Sans chuckles, suddenly beside you. “You okay bucko?”  
The blood drains from your face as you glance up at him. The moment you look at his skull the icy grin he’d worn as he’d…  
“Bud?” Sans asks as your knees buckle. “Whoa, kid!”  
Your knees give out and your eyes fall, Sans catching you quickly.  
“Are you okay?!” Asriel asks as he kneels beside you. “Frisk?”  
“They need to go home and rest.” Gaster says evenly. “Papyrus, Sans, make sure that they eat and drink plenty. Keep a close eye on them, alright?”  
“Perhaps I should ask Toriel if she could go over?” Asgore frowns with concern as Papyrus pics you up.   
“There’s nothing that the Queen can do for them that we have not already.” Gaster shakes his head. “If she should like to visit though the Queen is always welcome in our home.”  
“I WILL MAKE YOU A MAGNIFICENT MEAL AS SOON AS WE’RE HOME!” Papyrus tells you as he carries you away from Asgore and Gaster’s discussion. “AND WE CAN WATCH METTATON’S DANCE SHOW TOGETHER!”  
You nod silently, looking anywhere but at the skeletons. Why were you so shaken?  
Yes, that had happened…  
Yes, what had happened in the Judgement Hall was awful…  
But after what you had put everyone through…  
You didn’t have the right to be afraid, especially not when that had all happened in a past that no longer existed…  
Papyrus puts you in the back seat of the car and Sans climbs in beside you, buckling your seatbelt for you. The drive is short and you’re silent the entire time, swaying as the car turned.   
“Easy there bud.” Sans chuckles as you sway a little out of the car, his hand on your shoulder making you freeze. “Don’t go flying.”  
You nod nervously and your trembling hands clutch the door away from Sans.  
“Are you alright?” Sans asks seriously as Papyrus pulls the car up to the house. “Come on buddy, what’s wrong?”  
You shake your head, struggling to unbuckle the seatbelt as your hands tremble.   
“Here,” Sans sighs, clicking the release. “Come on, we can talk inside.”   
You don’t even try to open the door, instead climbing over it and running inside.  
“HUMAN!” “Kid!” Their voices are startled as you bolt inside the house.  
You immediately turn towards the stairs and run up them as your heart beats wildly.   
You just needed to be alone. You just needed to clear your head. You’d make something up later. This isn’t then. You are not that monster anymore. Sans doesn’t want to hurt you. Papyrus is fine. Everyone is fine. Everything is fine!  
“Kid!” A bony hand catches your wrist as you reach the top of the stairs.   
As you whirl around you see the blast of a gasterblaster shooting at you. Your free arm swings wildly as you scream, something red flashing before your eyes.  
Everything seems still and you see Sans standing before you, a gash cutting deeply into his bleeding torso.   
“K-Kid?” Sans’ eyes are large as you hear the garage door close, Papyrus must have parked the car. “B-Buddy?”  
You blink and the gash across Sans’ torso is gone, the red knife in your hand was very much real though. DETERMINATION is coursing through your veins.  
Stumbling back the blade disappears and you scramble to your room, slamming the door shut as you breathe rapidly. You lean against the door, curling against it, as your hands shake. The words you had screamed at Sans…  
Get back Comedian…  
You begin to shake violently as you do the only thing you can think of, the only thing you had wanted to do every time you’d walked that Judgement Hall but couldn’t.   
You cry.  
Violent sobs wrack your body as you try to push back the memories.  
You’d almost hurt Sans…  
You’d swung a knife at him…  
Not just any knife but a DT knife! Chara’s weapon!  
H-How could you… What if you’d hit him? Sans only has 1 HP. You would have killed him. You almost killed your friend, your skele-dad.   
“Kid?” Sans’ voice is strangely soft as he knocks on the door. “Frisk?”  
You struggle to contain your sobs but you can’t. You can hear Papyrus making noise in the kitchen bellow and, in your mind, you see the tall skeleton’s broken hearted face at the site of his dying brother. You almost hurt them, all of the skeletons. You’d almost taken away their happy endings.   
That thought alone, the idea of ruining the skeletons’ happy ending, makes your sobs wrack your body like you’re being shaken by someone.  
“Breath Frisk,” The door pushes against you a little. “Come on buddy. Let me in. I can help you.”  
You shake your head, what if you hurt him? You’d almost hurt him.  
“Talk to me Frisk,” The door pushes again, this time hard enough to scoot you forward. “Please. You’re really worrying us. What happened today?”  
You push back against the door, closing it, before turning the lock. The instant that the door is locked you crawl to the bed and under the covers where you hide as the sobs continue to wrack your entire being.  
The door clicks and opens as you cower, you can hear his footsteps drawing closer to you as you shake uncontrollably.  
“Kiddo…” The bed sinks beside you and you try to scoot away, your back hitting the wall. “What happened to you?”  
You shake your head.   
“I’m not leaving until you talk to me.” Sans says as he tries to pull the blanket back. “Come on, let me help you. What’s going on?”  
Clenching your eyes shut as the blankets are pulled back you shake your head.  
“Kid…” You’re pulled up by boney hands and squeezed tightly. “It’s okay… I’m here… Nothing’s gonna happen Frisk. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” A boney hand clutches the back of your head as your sobs renew. “It’s alright baby bones… Just let it out… You can cry… It’s okay… Skele-dad isn’t going to let anything happen to you… Pappy’s making spaghetti and meat balls… Dadster will be home soon… You’re gonna have all three skele-dads to keep you safe…” still keeping your eyes shut you curl towards him, just wanting to feel safe. “I’ve gotcha… You’re alright kiddo… I’m here…”  
It takes time but, eventually, the tears stop and you slump tiredly. You feel… weak. As though all of the emotions had drained out of you as you had cried and now you are just tired.   
The Fear…  
The Guilt…  
The memories of the pain…  
It had been too much…  
“Just breath, it’s alright…” Sans says, still holding you tightly and refusing to let go. “Take your time… I’m not going anywhere… Just breathe…”  
You nod silently and take a slow, steady, breath. Then another. Then another breath. You breathe until you feel calm.  
“That’s right buddy.” Sans takes a deep breath himself. “How do you feel?”  
You sign that you’re tired…  
“Can you talk to me?” Sans asks. “I don’t mind signing if you can’t.”  
You think about it and then sign no.  
“Alright…” Sans sighs, his eyes locking on your hands. “What happened today?”  
You try to explain…  
Playing with Rachel and Asriel…  
You fell to the Underground…  
The Judgement… You have to stop and think of how to sign hall.  
“Judgement Hall?” Sans asks as you try to make the signs. “You went through the Judgement Hall to get out?”  
You nod and then make the sign for dream then shake your head…  
How could you explain it…?  
You rub your head, your fingers clenching your hair tightly.  
“Easy there bud…” Sans says, gently removing your hands from your hair. “Don’t go ripping your hair out, I think I get it… You went through the Judgement Hall and remembered one of those times?”  
You nod, unable to look at him.  
“Rattled you pretty good huh?” Sans asks, squeezing you tightly to him.  
You nod again, your eyes feeling heavy.  
“Okay…” He hesitates. “Is that why you were on edge?”  
You nod.  
“I can understand that.” He forces a soft chuckle. “I didn’t see the knife coming though. Tibia honest that really rattled my bones for a minute.”   
You reach for the blanket and pull it over your head, wanting to hide.  
“It’s alright, no one’s hurt.” Sans assures you as you try to hide. “Come out, it’s okay buddy. Just surprised me is all. Didn’t know you knew how to do that. I thought only Chara did.”   
You shake your head, you don’t know how you did it you finally whisper. You were just scared…  
“Heh, well, let’s focus on never letting you get that scared again.” Sans takes a deep breath. “And… Don’t go back to the Underground alright? If going through the Judgement Hall did this to you then I don’t want to know what walking through the Last Corridor would do, especially after the last timeline.”   
Sniffling you agree as Sans pulls the blanket off your head.  
“It’s okay buddy.” Sans tells you, sliding off the bed and holding you close. “It’s okay… We’re gonna go downstairs and have spaghetti with Papyrus. We’re gonna watch the TV and relax. We’ll have a good time, alright?”  
You nod and snuggle your face against his sweater, mumbling how sorry you are.   
“It’s alright baby bones.” Sans chuckles as he carefully carries you down the stairs as you cling to him. “It’s alright, nothing that some good food, bad laughs, and good times can’t fix.” He sits on the couch as Papyrus quietly watches from the kitchen. “They’re alright Paps, just got really rattled in the Underground.”  
“NYEH?” Papyrus looks at you with a worried expression.   
“They’ll be alright after some skele time.” Sans assures him as he pries your hands from around his neck. “Come on buddy, look at me now.” He holds your hands at eye level on either side of your head, you can feel him staring at you as you clench your eyes shut. “Come on, its just me. Just ol’ Sansy. You know I’m not scary.”   
You shake your head. You don’t want any more memories.  
“Nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise.” Sans tells you. “You know how much I hate making promises buddy. Come on, look at me.”   
Nervously, you open one eye.  
“See?” Sans grins comically at you.   
You smile a little and open the other eye.  
“There ya go.” Sans winks, still grinning widely. “Not so scary am I?”  
You shake your head and smile a little more.  
“I see that smile.” Sans’ grin widens and he ruffles your hair. “Let’s try to make it last all night, alright?”  
You nod a little and lean against him tiredly. Today was really long…  
“SUPPER IS READY!” Papyrus declares, running out of the kitchen with three large plates piled high with spaghetti and meatballs. “HERE YOU ARE HUMAN! PLEASE EAT IT AND FEEL BETTER!”  
You smile and take the large plate, sliding to the middle of the couch.  
“Thanks bro.” Sans grins, taking the offered plate. “I’ll text dadster and see where he’s at.”  
“EXCELLENT!” Papyrus grins as he sits on your other side. “HIS PLATE IS READY IN THE KITCHEN! DO EAT HUMAN, DAD SAID YOU HAD TO EAT TO FEEL BETTER AND YOU DO LOOK PALE!”  
You nod and tuck in. Papyrus’ cooking had come such a long way since the Underground, you really loved it, and having food in your stomach does help you feel better. Papyrus puts on Mettaton’s Dance Theater on MTT and you watch as Mettaton works the audience through a fully choreographed routine.   
“That’s it beauties!” Mettaton cheers on the audience as they dance in sync with him. “Salsa! And Salsa! Left foot! Left foot! Now sass! Give me that sass! Oh, this darling has the sass!”   
Soon your plate is empty and you’re curled up on Papyrus’ lap, dozing tiredly. As the sun begins to set outside Gaster, finally, returns home.   
“Late to the party.” Sans says as the father skeleton takes you from Papyrus.   
“I was handling a situation.” Gaster replies calmly. “I’m going to run some additional diagnostic scans on the child. Was there any trouble with them?”  
“Heh, something like that.” Sans sighs. “Care to give us a run down?”  
“Later.” Gaster says as he takes you towards the basement. “From now on I do not want Frisk coming to the Lab or interacting with any VM’s. Understand?”


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after your fall and subsequent freedom from the Underground you’re surprised by visitors first thing in the morning.  
Your face is deadpanned as you keep your hand steady, the one thing you’re holding would mean certain defeat and humiliation for Asriel if you used it. But… If you didn’t… You would lose.  
“Come on Frisk it’s your turn!” MK says as he sits in Papyrus’ lap, the skeleton holding the cards for him.  
You take a deep breath, MK had just lane down a draw 4 on top of Chara’s draw 4… It couldn’t be helped…  
You quietly place the wild, draw 4, card on top of MK’s.  
“Nice.” Chara grins widely examing your handiwork. “Didn’t think you had it in you Frisky, guess we’re not so different after all.”  
“Oh come on!” Asriel, who had only one card left stars at your final play with wide eyes. “That’s not fair!”  
“You read it Azzy, draw 12.” Chara snickers.  
You grin and lay back on the floor, satisfied.  
“Having fun kiddo?” Sans grins from the dining table where he was sitting with Toriel, each nursing steaming cups.  
You nod and get to your feet, running over to the table.  
“Hello my child.” Toriel smiles at you. “I’m glad that you are feeling better. I hope you don’t mind us stopping by so suddenly?”  
“Nah, it’s all good. We’re just having a lazy bones day.” Sans grins at her as you hug the Queen of monsters before turning to him. “Besides, haven’t seen you since you kicked my boney butt out of the lab.”  
“You should know to take better care of yourself, you all should.” Toriel chuckles, looking around as you climb into Sans’ lap. “Where’s Gaster? He isn’t at the lab is he?”  
“DAD IS DOWN STAIRS RESTING.” Papyrus says. “DO NOT WORRY YOUR MAHJESTY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT LET DAD OR SANS WORK THEMSELVES TOO HARD AGAIN!”  
“Wonderful, I’m so relieved that I can rely on you.” Toriel smiles as him happily. “Do you have any plans this week?”  
“YES! I AM GOING TO HELP UNDYNE SECURE THE HOLE IN THE GROUND, COACH THE GYM CLASS AT THE SCHOOL, AND THEN GO TO FRISK’S GYMNASTICS PRACTICE!”  
“My you sound so busy.” Toriel smiles, looking back at Sans. “And you Sans?”  
“Eh, work,” Sans shrugs and ruffles your hair. “keep this one outta trouble in theory, and there’s a PTA meeting.”  
“Oh that sounds interesting.” Toriel says. “What do they go over at that school’s meetings?”  
“The usual stuff I guess.” Sans replies as you begin to slide off his lap, bored with the conversation. “School events, field trips, figuring out chaperones, complaints.” He sighs. “Pretty boring… But hey, I get out of work early for it.”  
“And how is work?” Toriel asks as she drinks her tea while you go into the kitchen.  
“It’s alright, showing these humans a thing or two.” Sans chuckles, glancing back at you. “Hungry bud?”  
You shrug and then nod.  
“Oh is it that time already?” Toriel seems surprised and gets up. “Children? Ready to go home? It’s almost lunch time.”  
“But mom,” Asriel gives her large eyes. “We wanted to play with Frisk today.”  
“Heh, maybe another day,” Sans chuckles as Papyrus sets MK on his feet and you return from the kitchen, munching on a plain slice of cheese. “Kiddo’s behind on their lazybones quota and has to catch up today.”  
“There’s a lazybones quota?” MK tilts his head to the side as Toriel helps each of them get their coats. “Do we have a quota?”  
“Only if you want one.” Sans winks and then looks down at you as you finish your cheese slice. “What did you just eat?”  
Cheese, you sign, could you walk them home?  
“You’re still in your pajamas and you didn’t eat breakfast.” Sans shakes his head.  
You frown as Toriel moves to you.  
“Stay well my child.” Toriel hugs you tightly. “Be good, alright?”  
You nod and smile softly…  
Did she know? Had someone told her about what you’d almost done?  
“We’ll visit after school tomorrow.” Asriel calls back as they walk away. “See ya Frisk!”  
You wave from the door and then look back at the skeletons curiously.  
“WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR LUNCH HUMAN?” Papyrus asks as he takes your hand and leads you towards the kitchen as Sans closes the door.  
You shrug and sign that you’re not hungry anymore.  
“A SLICE OF CHEESE IS NO MEAL HUMAN!” Papyrus says as he pulls out ingredients from the fridge. “WOULD YOU LIKE MORE CHEESE?”  
You grin and nod, cheese is delicious you sign.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs in agreement. “OF COURSE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME?”  
You nod and pat your hands on the counter excitedly.  
“ALRIGHT! WHAT SHOULD WE MAKE?” Papyrus asks. “ELBOWS AND CHEESE? CHEESY SPAGHETTI?”  
You think about it and sign questioningly if he could make elbows and cheese?  
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus grins. “THERE IS NOTHING I CANNOT DO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!”  
You grin, excited because you enjoy cooking with Papyrus.  
“NOW JUST GRATE THE CHEESE!” Papyrus shows you how to grate a large block of cheese. “YOU MUST BE VERY CAREFUL HUMAN! THE GRATER IS SHARP AND YOU CAN CUT YOURSELF IF YOU ARE NOT CAUTIOUS!”  
You nod and focus on grating the cheese for him as Papyrus preps the other parts of the meal. Once the cheese is grated you tug on Papyrus’ sweater and silently ask what you can do now.  
“I’VE GOT IT FROM HERE HUMAN.” Papyrus smiles brightly. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IF DAD’S AWAKE?”  
You nod and leave the kitchen.  
“Whatcha up to bud?” Sans asks from the couch as you head to the basement door.  
You point to the door and then with your hands tell him that you’re going to wake Gaster up.  
“Ah,” Sans chuckles. “Call if you need help.”  
You nod and begin to descend the stairs.  
When resting Gaster’s physical form became unstable, gloopy as you often called it, and that’s how you found him as a pliable blob on the bed under the covers.  
Assessing the situation you wonder around the lab curiously. You rarely came down here unless you had to and you certainly hadn’t snooped around. Every drawer was labelled neatly with some kind of acronym or another. Some of them you recognized like LV Data and DT Samples, but others you didn’t. Curious you try to open the DT Samples drawer but it’s locked.  
Deciding not to snoop any more you nudge Gaster and try to wake him but he remained perfectly still. You shake him a little but still nothing.  
Taking a deep breath you climb onto the end of the bed.  
You are filled with DETERMINATION.  
Spreading your arms wide you flop onto the gloopy mass. The matter of Gaster’s body jolts and tenses around you.  
“What is?” His voice is very soft as you lift your head. “Child, this is not the appropriate way to wake a person!”  
You grin and try to raise your hands to sign but you’re sinking deeply into the gloop.  
“Sans!” Gaster calls as a pair of hands move through the matter to you and pull you up. “Come get this child!”  
“Heh, they wake you up?” Sans’ voice calls down as the door upstairs opens.  
“Yes and rudely!” Gaster snaps as his son enters the darkened room. “Please take them upstairs.”  
“Don’t blow your skull dad.” Sans chuckles, his blue magic lifting you off of him. “Come on buddy, give dadster a bit to get together.”  
You frown but don’t resist as you’re brought back upstairs.  
“Ready for a quick nap kiddo?” Sans asks as you float onto the couch.  
You nod and ask if Gaster’s mad?  
“I think you just startled him.” Sans chuckles, sitting beside you and getting into his usual napping position. “Don’t need to rattle his bones anymore though, come’ere.”  
You smile and lay down, using him as a pillow. A lazy day is nice is a nice way to spend the day you suppose… After yesterday you weren’t really in the mood to do much anyway other than just go outside for some fresh air. The skeletons had begun to keep the windows closed to help keep the house warm and as a result it was stuffy. But… You could nap first and walk around later…  
The day passed lazily. Except for helping Papyrus clean up the house since Mettaton was coming home this week, helping Gaster downstairs, you napped the day away on the couch with Sans. You just didn’t want to be alone after yesterday was all.  
When bedtime came you procrastinate a little, mostly by starting an impromptu game of capture the human.  
“YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME HUMAN!” Papyrus says as he chases you around the house while you laugh excitedly.  
Darting up the stairs you run into Papyrus’ room, then yours, then Sans’ before sliding down the railing on the stairs.  
“Alright, that’s enough.” Sans chuckles as he catches you off the stair railing. “Don’t resist A-Rest.” He winks as you giggle.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs as he stands triumphantly at the top of the steps. “YOU HAVE BEEN CATPURED HUMAN! NOW YOU WILL SERVE EIGHT HOURS OF BEDREST AS WELL AS A FIRM TUCK IN!”  
You giggle and try to wriggle out of Sans’ arms but the instant he lets you go you’re picked up by Papyrus who takes you up to your room.  
“STOP WIGGLING HUMAN!” Papyrus tells you. “IT’S BED TIME!”  
You tell him that you don’t want to go to bed yet though.  
“I AM SORRY MY FRIEND BUT YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND ALL OF US HAVE WORK TO DO.” Papyrus grins as he puts you in bed and pulls the blankets up to your chin. “FEAR NOT THOUGH HUMAN! YOU WILL BE READ A DELIGHTFUL BEDTIME STORY AND TUCKED PROPERLY INTO BED!”  
You nod as Sans comes into your room with a book in hand.  
“Got Fluffy Bunny ya.” He winks, holding up the book. “Get comfy buddy, snooze trains about to depart.”  
You ask if maybe Papyrus would stay with you tonight? The thought of being alone right now fills you with apprehension.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus asks. “OF COURSE I WILL STAY UNTIL YOU FALL ASLEEP HUMAN!” He sits beside you on the bed as Sans sits on the other side.  
Falling asleep was easy, sandwiched between Papyrus and Sans, and at first your dreams were nice.  
You’re wondering the Underground, managing to escape the Ruins without harming a single monster. Hope fills you and you wonder if maybe this time will be different? It’d been so many runs since the last Genocide. The voice, Chara, that had guided you then hadn’t suggested you kill anyone or made you attack anyone. They just chimed in at times and offered useful information. This time… Maybe… When you escaped… What you had done in the past wouldn’t haunt you.  
Stepping over the large branch you look around, you knew that they were going to come up somewhere around here… They always scared you, even though the last runs they hadn’t hurt you… But you knew they wanted to. If Toriel hadn’t made them make that promise… Even there you knew that the promise would only go so far.  
But you wouldn’t hurt his brother and you knew that that fact alone had been enough to save you. The tall skeleton would just hit you, a lot, but he wouldn’t kill you. You were just going to be beaten within an inch of your life, repeatedly, and then dragged to a drafty shed. But you wouldn’t hurt that one. You weren’t going to hurt anyone this time. No matter how angry you got. No matter how many times you got hurt or killed…  
The wind howls as the branch breaks. Something splashes in your eyes and they burn. At first you think it’s snow but then you have to blink rapidly. Dust fills your lungs and you’re immobile. Why was there so much dust everywhere?  
You hadn’t hurt anyone this time!  
You were being good, you’d be good.  
You didn’t want to hurt more people you just wanted the nightmares to end.  
You just wanted to get back to the surface.  
You just wanted to go home…  
Where was home?  
Tears wash the dust from your eyes and you’re staring up from a deep hole at the sky, the sun shining brightly.  
“Did you really think we wouldn’t remember?” A monster asks as something that feels like dirt is poured over you.  
You look around, surrounded the edges of a deep grave are monsters each holding handfuls of… Dust…  
“You killed us.” One intones.  
“Murderer.”  
“We just wanted to be free.”  
“Filthy killer.”  
“Here, got some dust for ya.”  
They continue to taunt as they throw more and more dust over you.  
You try to climb out, apologizing and begging for MERCY.  
“You didn’t show us MERCY.”  
“How many times did you kill us?”  
“We just wanted to see the sun.”  
“You knew how to free us.”  
“You came to the Underground.”  
“You wanted to die.”  
“Why didn’t you give us your soul?”  
“Why did you make us suffer?”  
You try to climb out of the grave but it just grew deeper and deeper as the ashes rose higher.  
Rotting hands of monsters rose from the ashes and clawed at you as you tried to get out.  
You tell them you’re so sorry.  
You promise to do better.  
You promise to be good.  
You’ll do everything you can for them.  
You’ll make everyone happy.  
You’ll help them all reach their dreams.  
You’ll be a good person.  
You will, you’ll try, you’ll do your best for them.  
You call out for help as you’re pulled into the ashes.  
“HUMAN, WHY DID YOU KILL ME?” the familiar voice asks as your pulled chin deep, your eyes going wide.  
You cry that you’re so sorry, you hadn’t known…  
“They why did you do it again?” An angry, familiar, voice ask. “And again and again? Why did you make us relive so much pain my child?”  
You skin deeper.  
“You were the key to our freedom.” More ashes fall.  
You cry that they’re fee now.  
“How many times did you make us suffer for this freedom though?” An angry voice drawls.  
“H-How many times did y-you make u-us watch you d-destroy all we l-loved?” One stutters  
Your mouth is covered and ashes flood through your nostrils as you reach out for help.  
Just as everything fades and the ashes fill your lungs someone grabs your hand and large black eyes meet your’s.  
“You’re a murderer.” They hiss angrily. “A filthy brother killer.” One eye flashes. “BURN. IN. HELL.”  
The ashes overtake you and you fall into darkness.  
“I have watched you murder my sons for the last time!” the words echo around you as you’re slammed to and fro.  
Something wet licks your face and you wake with a start. Dark eyes blink at you as Annoying Dog blinks at you with a worried whimper as tears brim your eyes.  
You can’t stop shaking as you hug the white dog tightly, the nightmare so fresh in your mind. What if this was a dream and you wake up back there? What if you have to go through it all again? What if, somehow, it all gets RESET? What if you RESET in your sleep and have to go through it all again? What if monsters begin to remember? What if they come after you? What if….  
You apologize to Annoying Dog as he squirms out of your arms and off your bed, pawing at the door. Getting up you’re still trembling as you follow him down stairs and let him outside.  
What if they punish you for what you did?  
The thought haunts you as you shakily climb the stairs again.  
What if… What if you don’t wake up from the next nightmare?  
What if you get trapped in the next nightmare?  
What if this is a dream and the nightmares are real?  
Tears begin to pour down your cheeks as you stare at your room. You can’t go back to sleep now…  
Something red flashes to your right and you whirl around.  
It had been red like DT… The distinctly bright, violent, color of what your soul entirely was.  
The violent drive that you are at your core…  
A small sob tries to escape as you remember almost striking Sans with a DT blade yesterday…  
Oh God what would they have done to you? What would Gaster have done to you? What would all the monsters have done to you if you’d hurt just one of them?  
You sink to your knees in the hall, clutching your head as tears pour down your face.  
If you would’ve… They would’ve… What if they found out?  
Fear jolts through you like a spear.  
What if the other monsters find out that you’d pulled a DT knife on one of their own? What if they found out that you could do that? What if they…  
What if Sans had told Toriel and that’s why she came by today?  
What if he told Gaster or Papyrus?  
What if he told anyone?  
You remember how many of the monsters at Grillby’s had been happy to see him.  
What if any of them found out? He had so many friends…  
What would they do to you?  
Your eyes travel to Sans’ door…  
If he’d wanted to hurt you… Then you’d be hurt by now…  
So, Sans wasn’t going to hurt you for what you did. But what about the others? Would the others hurt you for what you did?  
He’d been a fair Judge throughout every run, he’d given you every chance… But would the others? What would you do to someone who’d threatened your friends?  
You already knew the answer, you’d bashed their heads in with the MERCY button.  
What if….  
You have to clutch the railing to get up, your legs shaking too much.  
It was an accident, you hadn’t meant to. He had to understand… He couldn’t tell anyone… It’d been an accident, you didn’t mean it. You’d never hurt anyone ever again, not even Chara. You’d be good. You’d never threaten anyone ever again. You’d be a good kid. You’d be perfect. You’d get good grades and wouldn’t run off any more.  
You wouldn’t make any more mistakes…  
You wouldn’t let yourself make a mistake ever again…  
You’d be good…  
Reaching the door you shakily knock on it.  
When you heard nothing you crack it open and peek inside, leaning on the door as you trembled \fearfully.  
There as a lump laying in the middle of the bed and you can hear the tornado in the corner whirling.  
You whisper his name and receive a groan from the bed.  
“Kid?” Sans’ voice groans. “Wassup?”  
Your lips tremble as the tears renew… You apologize quickly and close the door. Rushing back to your room you crawl under the covers and hide your face in the pillow. The tears pour uncontrollably as fear clenches your chest tightly.  
It wasn’t like you could ask him not to tell anyone…  
It wasn’t like you didn’t deserve to be punished for what you did…  
“Kid?” You freeze. “You okay?”  
You shake your head and cry that you’re sorry for waking him up into the pillow. It was a mistake… You hadn’t thought about it… You’re sorry you’ll do better…  
“Hey, hey, what’s going on buddy?” boney hands make you sit up as the lamp clicks on, Sans’ eyes both alight and alert.  
You shake your head and stutter you’re sorry. It’d been an accident… You’ll do better… You’ll be good.  
“Take a few steps back bud, what’s all this about?” Sans asks, sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping the tears from your face.  
Stuttering and trying to remember to breathe you tell him about the nightmare. Then you tell him about how you know that everyone would hurt you if they knew what you had done in the past. Sobs come back and you hug him tightly, hiding your face, you beg him not to tell anyone about the DT blade. You hadn’t meant to, it’d been an accident. You don’t want to hurt anyone, especially the skeletons who hadn’t done anything but had tried to protect you. You beg that he understands. You just… You’d made a mistake.  
You’ll never make another mistake ever again. You’ll be good. You’ll help everyone and make everyone happy, you swear.  
“Easy, easy, slow down.” Sans tries to sooth you, pulling you close and hugging you tightly. “Sounds like you just had a bad dream and that DETERMINED head of yours ran with it. Right?”  
You nod, shaking and unable to stop crying.  
“Well, let me make somethings clear really quick.” He says, petting your head. “First, it was a dream. A nightmare. Second, even if every monster in the world remembered what happened they would be going after Chara and not you. Third, do you really think we’d let ANYONE hurt you?” He chuckles and you can see his eye flash. “Whoever did something stupid like that would be in for a real bad time buddy.”  
You ask him about the DT blade? What if… You wouldn’t blame them for being mad… You wouldn’t stop them if they…  
“Have I ever told you what happened the first time I summoned a Gaster Blaster?” Sans chuckles. “I took out half the lab with it. That was a total Gaster Blaster Disaster.” His words make you giggle a little. “Heh, there you go buddy. It was an accident, I know you didn’t mean to. Besides, I’m pretty sure if anyone found out that you could do that now there’d be more excitement than anything. Could you imagine Undyne being anything less than thrilled at a new weapon type to fight? She’d probably end up trying to train you to use them then conscript you into the Royal Guard before you’re in middle school.”  
You grin a little at that, yeah… Undyne would be really excited…  
“I see that smile.” Sans grins down at you. “See? Just a bad dream, everything’s okay.” He yawns and leans back against the pillow. “Where’s your pup?”  
You told him you let Annoying Dog out.  
“Ah.” Sans chuckles as the door opens with his blue magic. “Just a sec…”  
You hear the door downstairs open and the sound of Annoying Dog coming happily in.  
“Been working on my magic a bit.” Sans winks at you as Annoying Dog trots into your room. “Got a good radius I think. Might pick up other kinds too.”  
You ask what kinds?  
“Thinking about asking Tori if she’ll show me how to do some healing magic.” Sans chuckles. “Maybe get Grillby to show me some fire magic.”  
You yawn and say that sounds so cool, you wish you could do magic.  
“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Sans yawns in return as the covers come up around you both, Annoying Dog settling at the foot of the bed. “Learning new kinds are a pain… And tiring… Gonna need to work in extra naps.”  
You try to move but his arms remain firm.  
“Nope, trapped.” Sans says as the light clicks off, hugging you tightly to him. “You’re my pillow for the night. Suffer.”  
You frown and then smile slightly, the truth is that you don’t want to be alone right now…  
Snuggling down comfortably you close your eyes and try to fall back asleep.  
“Sleep tight kiddo…” Sans yawns again as his hand rests on the back of your head, his magic pulling you into a deep sleep. “No more nightmares, okay?”  
You’re able to nod a little before you’re swallowed by a deep, warm, sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

School was progressing smoothly and you spent almost every evening studying or practicing for your clubs. You are DETERMINED to be a good child and make everyone happy, no matter how hard it was sometimes. So, when you would get home you’d wash up quickly and if any of the monster children came by to play you would go outside and play. If one of your friends wanted to do something with you you’d drop what you were doing to do it. You didn’t question Gaster when he told you to do things or made new rules, like not being allowed to go to the lab anymore, and you let the skeletons tuck you into bed when they said it was time to. You’d wait until they were asleep before crawling out of bed to study.  
Sleep was becoming an issue again and more nights than not you fell asleep at your desk studying the material from school. Your first progress report came back with mostly A’s and several high B’s, to which Sans and Papyrus had been thrilled but Gaster had simply said there was room for improvement.   
You did your best though and smiled so much that it had become a reflex for your face to rest with a small smile in place. At least… Everyone seems happy and that’s enough for you to be happy.   
“Oh my darling you are just the cutest little thing!” Mettaton exclaims as you run down the stairs in your costume of a yellow, mouse-like, pokemon. “I just want to scoop you up and put you on stage right now!”   
You grin at Mettaton, a poke-ball shaped basket in your hand that Papyrus had decorated for you. Gaster was working another late night at the lab and Sans was at the college still, helping his department set up the haunted house that the school was throwing. It’s bound to be a good night with a haunted house that you’re going to with Papyrus and Rachel, then trick or treating around the Reservation with Asriel and Chara, then rounding out the night with a scary movie marathon and maybe even a video game that Undyne had gotten recently if she finished with her Royal Guard duties in time to come over.  
“NYEH HEH!” Papyrus poses powerfully at the top of the stairs dressed as a pokemon trainer. “WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME METTATON?!”  
“I think you can come train my pokemon any time you want hot stuff.” Mettaton winks at him as the tall skeleton descends the stairs. “You two look absolutely fabulous, ten out of ten in my book, and by far will be the cutest pairing all night!”  
You giggle as Papyrus puts you on his shoulders, the three of you leaving the house. You ask if Mettaton will go trick or treating with you and Papyrus?  
“Perhaps, someone should really stay behind and pass out candy too though, don’tcha think?” Mettaton asks as you’re put into the back seat of the convertible. “Besides, I didn’t have time to pick up a costume so you will both just have to go on without me!” He turns around from the front seat and zippers up your large, brand new MTT, winter coat that he had brought for you which was a part of the new MTT Skiing line of clothing he’d just rolled out. “Now, you just tell us if you get too cold on the drive alright?”  
You nod, the high collar of the coat covering your mouth. The drive was cold, the autumn air whipping around you as Papyrus drove quickly to the school. Most of the kids at the lower school all seemed to know about the college’s event, apparently it was an annual thing and really fun. You know that Richard’s department had set up some kind of maze as a part of the haunted house and that Sans’ had some part in a gravatron? But nothing else.   
You’re excited to run around with the kids from your school and that Papyrus finally gets to see where Sans works. You wish Gaster would come but…. Lately you’ve been getting the feeling that he and Sans aren’t happy with each other. You rarely saw them together, even at meals. Gaster almost always stayed late at the Lab despite Toriel’s instructions that he wasn’t supposed to.  
You’d asked, once, if you could go with Papyrus to bring Gaster supper at the lab but both of the skeletons had firmly told you no. You’re not supposed to go to the lab… Why you weren’t sure. You often wondered if you’d done something wrong but no one would tell you.  
“My, my, quite a prestigious looking place.” Mettaton observes as the college comes into view. “Who would’ve thought that Sansy would find work here?”  
“NYEH YES, SANS IS QUITE GOOD AT HIS JOB HERE IF I UNDERSTAND CORRECTLY.” Papyrus is a very proud brother. “SOME OF HIS CO-WORKERS GO TO THE PTA MEETINGS AND ALWAYS TELL ME HOW GOOD HE IS! NOT AS GREAT AS I, BUT HE IS GOOD AT SCIENCE! AND HE SEEMS TO ENJOY IT!”  
“As long as you’re all happy.” Mettaton smiles at him. “Though, I do wish that he and Gaster would stop dumping everything else onto you Pappy, you work too hard for such a handsome skeleton.”  
“YES BUT IT IS ALL WORTH IT!” Papyrus says happily as he parks the car. “AS LONG AS MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE HAPPY AND WELL THEN SO AM I!”  
“The world doesn’t deserve someone as great as you are.” Mettaton replies, smooching Papyrus’ cheek. “Alright our little star! Ready to take center stage?” He asks, getting out of the car and picking you up.   
You grin and say yes excitedly.  
“LET US GO FORTH THEN!” Papyrus is just as excited as he puts you on his shoulders and carries you into the college.  
The college had really gone all out. People were in costumes at the door, dressed up like ghouls and zombies, and lead the three of you to the beginning of the haunted house in a shambling fashion. Bats and other costumed people lined the hallways as you grin excitedly.  
“Right this way…” The ghoul that had lead your group says, opening a creaky door into a dark room. “Step through to the hall of terror.”   
“OH MY THIS SHOULD BE FUN!” Papyrus says, taking Mettaton’s hand and entering with you still on his shoulders.   
In the darkened hall there were glow in the dark foot prints that you follow, chains rattling in the distance.  
“Oh this is quite exciting.” Mettaton’s interested drawl helps to take the edge off as you hear a deep moan off somewhere nearby. “Very good darlings, you might want to use more inflection in your tone when you are going for an undead moan.”   
You cling to Papyrus’ skull as more noises come through the darkness.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus looks around as a deep, cackling, laugh sounds off. “HELLO?”  
Something bright and glowing lunges out at you all from the right and collectively you scream. Papyrus snatches Mettaton’s hand and bolts with you still on his shoulders through the dark hall. Emerging into a brightly lit hall you cling to his skull tightly as the tall skeleton.  
“Well, that was,” Mettaton takes a deep breath. “Unexpected.”  
“YES, I CERTAINLY DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!” Papyrus agrees as he looks around at the crowded room you were all now in, parents and kids alike there. “WHERE ARE WE?”  
“Hey!” Richard’s voice draws your attention to your best friend’s dad as he makes his way through the crowd. “Papyrus! Over here!”  
Papyrus and Mettaton make their way through the crowd as you look around curiously. There’s a table with lots of drinks on it.  
“HELLO TREE FATHER!” Papyrus greets the man, setting you on the floor. “HOW ARE YOU?”  
“Pretty good.” Richard takes Papyrus’ hand and shakes it firmly. “Hey Mettaton, great to see you again. Sans said you were flying in last night.”   
“It is an absolute delight to see you too darling.” Mettaton swat’s Richard’s hand away and gives him a hug with a firm smooch on the cheek. “That flight was absolutely dreadful, far too long if you ask me. How have you been?”  
“Pretty good.” Richard grins down at you. “Heya Frisk, cool costume. How’d you like the hall?”  
You frown and tell him that something jumped out at you all.  
“Ah, did Ron get you guys too?” Richard chuckles, patting your head. “Got me and Rachel good too. She’s up ahead with Melissa if you want to join them?”  
You grin and nod, looking up at Papyrus hopefully.  
“If you guys want we can let Melissa take Frisk and Rachel through the rest of the haunted house.” Richard offers. “I know the way to the cafeteria of horrors that doesn’t involve a dozen more jump scares.”   
“Oh no, we’re going to go through the haunted house with our little star.” Mettaton says firmly.   
“NYEH YES!” Papyrus agrees. “WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE SANS IS THOUGH?”  
“He’s running the last room with his class.” Richard’s grin is wide. “I think he’s having a lot of fun with them, they set up a moving graveyard and everything.”   
“Well, we shouldn’t skip out on that now.” Mettaton says excitedly, crouching beside you. “Come on darling, let’s see what these amateur actors have in store for us.”   
You nod and taking one of each of their hands in yours you walk DETERMINEDLY towards the next room. The next part of the haunted house was a mirror maze where people dressed as creepy clowns chased you through the room until you ended up in the next portion which was a puzzle room. Papyrus was elated by the puzzle room and insisted on solving it for you all. Following the puzzle room was another hall of horrors featuring plenty of fake blood and chainsaws. Finally, you wonder into a lecture hall disguised as a graveyard complete with fog machines, crumbling gravestones, and flickering lights.  
“Was this what Richard was talking about?” Mettaton whispers to Papyrus as you run ahead excitedly, spotting a skull hiding in the fog.   
“I THINK SO.” Papyrus replies in his loud whisper.  
Running up to the skull you giggle and say boo behind it, trying to surprise Sans. The skull slowly turns around and red lights for eyes shine at you as a mechanical voice cackles out from it. You scream and run back to Papyrus who scoops you up and looks around. The lights flicker again, going out, and around you the gravestones glow.  
“Oh, now this is just poor set performance.” Mettaton complains as you look around wildly, glowing skeletons were rising from the graves. “Honestly Sans, the only thing scary about this is how poorly it’s written!”   
“Heh, heh, heh…” A dark chuckle sounds off as bats fly overhead and Papyrus ducks.   
The glowing skeletons are coming closer as the grave stones begin to move around on their own.   
“Join us…” Many voices from the skeletons shambling forward intone. “Come with us…”  
You can hear bones rattling and the mechanical cackle comes again.  
“N-NO THANK YOU.” Papyrus says as you cling to him, Mettaton inching closer to you both. “WE ARE JUST ON OUR WAY.”   
“Come with us….” They intone. “One of us…”  
The lights flicker and something in black swoops around you all.  
“Boo.” A grinning face is suddenly in front of you all.  
All three of you yelp and you burry your face into Papyrus’ shirt.   
“SANS!” Mettaton snaps as you hear a familiar chuckle. “DO NOT SCARE US LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!”  
“Heh, glad you all made it.” Sans grins widely as the lights click on. “So? Did we get you good?”  
“VERY GOOD INDEED BROTHER!” Papyrus says as you look around.   
There were a bunch of college students grinning at your small group, all of them wearing black clothes with glow in the dark skeletons painted onto them and glow in the dark skeleton masks. Most of them are grinning proudly while some looked bored.   
“Nice,” Sans chuckles as Papyrus puts you down. “Hey bucko. Whatcha think?”  
You hug him tightly before telling him that it was scary.  
“Aww, come on, just a bunch of honorary skeletons.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair before addressing the class. “Alright everyone these guys were the last batch! You’re free to go!” He grins back you all. “Come on, food’s down the hall and your buddy, princess sparkle, came through two groups ahead of you.”  
You grin and everyone follows Sans out of the room and down the hall.   
“Hey, you’re Bone Daddy’s brother right?” one of the college students runs up to Papyrus eagerly.  
Bone daddy? You look up at Sans confusedly as his face flushes.  
“I swear if you all don’t stop calling be that…” He grins out in annoyance.   
“YES!” Papyrus says eagerly. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! ARE YOU ONE OF MY BROTHER’S STUDENTS?”  
“Yeah!” A small group of college kids were forming around Papyrus and Mettaton as you all proceeded down the hall. “You’re a skeleton too! That’s so cool!” “OMG You’re METTATON?!” “Can you do magic too?!” “Wow you all, like, defy everything we know about the laws of nature!” “How are you so TALL?!”  
You giggle as Papyrus and Mettaton bask in the attention as Sans rolls his eyes.  
“Hey, professor, is this your kid?” A tall college boy asks, running up beside you both.   
“Yeah, this is Frisk.” Sans ruffles your hair.   
“Cool!” He grins down at you. “I got so many questions I wanna ask you Frisk. How’d you get to the Underground? What were you doing up Mt. Ebbott? That’s a rough hike and-”  
“And, unless you wanna write me a ten page paper on the applications of theoretical physics into quantum mechanics you’re not gonna interrogate my kid.” Sans cuts him off with a cocked eye socket. “Skedaddle bud.”   
“But everyone’s wondering!” He protests. “Seriously, none of the media outlets have been able to answer these questions or how they broke the barrier. We just want to know prof.”  
“Cool, make it a twenty page paper on my desk Monday.” Sans says simply as his hand rests on your shoulder. “Come on bud, I’m hungry.”  
You grin in agreement and then ask why the other students call him bone daddy?  
“It’s a bad joke.” Sans grimaces.   
You ask if you can call him bone daddy?  
“No.” Sans tells you immediately.  
“I think that’d be ADORABLE darling!” Mettaton exclaims, leaning on Sans’ skull, and smiling widely. “Don’t you think so Sansy? After all; Pappy has a nickname, so does Dadster, I think Bone Daddy is VERY fitting.”  
“I swear tin can if you don’t-” Sans says as your group enters the large cafeteria.   
You ask Bone Daddy if he knows where Rachel is?  
“Ch!” Sans’ face blushes brightly. “Kid, PLEASE don’t call me that!”  
But you like the nickname bone daddy, it’s fitting, you grin before spotting Rachel with her parents in the mix of people. Rachel was wearing a sparkly costume of purples, pinks, and blue with a unicorn horn and a set of wings. You tell her that she makes a great Twilightsparkle.  
“Frisk!” Rachel grins excitedly. “Thanks! Nice Pikachu!”  
You grin and ask if she finished the haunted house?  
“Yeah, Sans made mommy scream.” Rachel giggles excitedly. “Did any of them get you?”  
You nod and tell her you got startled in most of them.   
“Nice!” Rachel giggles as your friends join you all.  
“I think your set up did the best Sans.” Richard says, sharing a high five with the skeleton as Mettaton and Sarah greet one another. “Probably gonna win the contest.”  
“Heh, yeah.” Sans chuckles as Rachel takes your hand.  
“Come on, there’s lots of candy on the table!” Rachel says, leading you to the buffet tables full of candies and other treats. “Are you going trick-or-treating?”  
You nod and tell her you’re going to trick-or-treat and then watch scary movies.   
“That sounds fun!” Rachel giggles. “I asked mommy if I could trick-or-treat on the Reservation but she said it’s too much driving for one night especially since I’m sleeping over tomorrow.” She frowns and then grins. “We’ll compare hauls this weekend and do trading.”   
You grin and agree as you each get large caramel apples from the table, having to pry them from the plates since they’d begun to stick.  
“So what kinda sugary rush are we in for tonight?” Sans asks as you and Rachel return to the group.  
“They’re gonna be bouncing off the walls until probably about eleven and then crash.” Sarah laughs before spotting you two. “Rachel Marie! I told you no sweets until after supper!”  
“But Frisk was getting one!” Rachel says with large eyes.   
“DO NOT FILL UP ON SWEETS HUMAN.” Papyrus says, picking you up and putting you on his shoulders. “I HAVE A SPECIAL HALLOWEEN PASTA TONIGHT FOR SUPPER AND WOULD HATE FOR IT TO GO TO WASTE!”  
You giggle and tell him you won’t before biting into the apple, your mouth becoming stuck.   
“They’re good right?” Rachel grins as Richard puts her on his shoulders while the group wonders through the crowd.   
You nod and manage to get a large bite off the apple.  
“Maddie saw you get picked up on the motorcycle yesterday and she’s so jealous!” Rachel tells you. “You’re so lucky that Sans takes you to school on a motorcycle! Motorcycles are so cool! I wish daddy had a motorcycle.”   
“I did before we had you.” Richard cocks an eye up at her. “But motorcycles aren’t exactly safe for car seats now are they?”  
“But I don’t need a car seat now!” Rachel says. “You should get a motorcycle daddy!”  
“No.” Sarah says definitively and then looks at Sans. “You don’t really let Frisk ride on that on the highway do you?”  
“They wear a helmet.” Sans shrugs. “And I hold onto them, right bud?”  
You grin and nod, telling Sarah that you like riding on it.   
The rest of the event was pretty subdue. There was a speech where the staff and students were thanked for putting this on for the elementary and middle schoolers, the high schoolers were thanked for helping to make decorations, and the award for scariest segment was given out. Sans’ lecture hall, that his class had entitled “The Graveyard” won and you all cheered loudly as he received the certificate.   
After that it was time to head home for trick or treating.  
You want to ride the motorcycle to the Reservation with Sans but the second Mettaton saw the motorcycle he just about lost it, saying that there was no way he would allow you to ride on the back of that little death trap while he was here and the car was an option. So, sitting in the back of the convertible, you ride back to the Reservation. Sans had a lot of fun, it seemed, coming up along side Papyrus at a stop light and revving the bike.   
“Oh you little!” Mettaton snaps as Sans guns it out of the light the second it turns green.  
Papyrus floors it and you laugh excitedly as they race back but Papyrus loses Sans on the highway and you can’t spot the skeleton on his motorcycle.  
“WHERE DID HE GO?!” Papyrus says out loud as he slows to a reasonable speed and continues to cruise.   
“We must have passed him.” Mettaton says with a wide smile.   
“NYEH?” Papyrus doesn’t seem as convinced but then cheers. “NYEH HEH HEH! ANOTHER VICTORY OF THE GREAT METTATON AND PAPYRUS TEAM!”  
You grin and settle back, the rest of the ride wasn’t eventful. Until the house came into view, Sans’ motorcycle parked out front.   
“What?!” Mettaton snaps as Papyrus pulls into the garage. “When did he pass us?!”  
“A while back.” Sans chuckles from the garage door. “You all took your sweet time.”   
“HOW DID YOU GET SO FAR AHEAD OF US?” Papyrus asks as he helps you out of the back seat.  
“Eh, found a short cut.” Sans winks with a wide, mischievous, grin.  
“You, what?!” Mettaton demands. “What short cut?! We were on the highway! There aren’t any short cuts!”  
“SANS!’ Papyrus snaps, the tall skeleton clearly upset. “THAT’S SO DANGEROUS TO DO! ON A MOTORCYCLE OF ALL THINGS?!”  
“Which is why I did it alone and was extra careful.” Sans waves him off. “Don’t worry Paps. I’m still in one piece and it shot me out right down Main street.”   
“THAT ISN’T THE POINT SANS!” Papyrus stomps his foot angrily as you’re put on the ground. “YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN REALLY HURT!”  
“Paps, I’m fine.” Sans now sighs in annoyance as you inch out of the garage. “I won’t do it again, alright?”  
“DO YOU PROMIISE?” Papyrus asks.  
“Yeah, fine, I promise.” Sans says as you head towards the main road. “Where ya goin kid?”  
Asriel’s and Chara’s house then MK’s to go trick-or-treating.  
“OH, WAIT FOR ME!” Papyrus says eagerly. “METTATON, ARE YOU STILL GOING TO STAY HERE?”  
“Oh yes, Pappy, I’m still a little jet lagged and would like some time to recuperate.” Mettaton’s sigh follows you up the road.  
“Wait up there kiddo.” A boney hand rests on your shoulder. “Don’t need you bumping into any creeps alone.”  
You grin and tell him sorry, you’re just excited.  
“I can tell,” Sans grins as you both wait for Papyrus. “So, how does this trick-or-treating thing normally go? Got any tricks in that bucket of yours?”  
You shrug and tell him you don’t know, you’ve never done this before. Or, at least, no one had ever taken you before.. You were going to figure it out as you went.  
“Heh…” Sans eyes dim a little, and you think he looks sad, before they brighten as Papyrus runs up to you both. “Well, looks like you and the other monster kids have that in common. You can all figure it out together.”   
You grin and agree. Papyrus carries your bucket for you and you walk between them both towards Toriel and Asgore’s house.   
“Heh, looks like some kids are already out.” Sans notes as you watch a group of monster kids go from house to house, Greater Dog walking with them excitedly. “Undyne’s doing patrols Paps?”  
“YES! ASGORE ASKED HER TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE IS SAFE AND SOUND FOR TONIGHT’S ACTIVITIES!” Papyrus says. “I BELIEVE THAT SHE IS GOING TO ESCORT ASRIEL AND CHARA AROUND WITH US TONIGHT SINCE THE KING AND QUEEN ARE BUSY PREPARING THE SURPRISE!”  
“Nice.” Sans grins, ruffling your hair. “Trick or Treat on some folks, watch some scary movies, and see if Undyne and Alphys want to come over for that game?”  
You nod as Toriel’s and Asgore’s house comes into view. You ask if you can run ahead?  
“Heh, just to their house, we’re keeping our eye sockets out for ya.” Sans winks.   
Giggling you run ahead to the front door and knock.   
“Frisk!” Asriel greets you with a wide grin, MK beside him. “You’re just in time, MK just got here, and we’re waiting on Chara to finish getting ready!”   
You grin and check out their costumes. Asriel is dressed like a little knight in armor with a small sword at his side, MK opted for a vampire costume.  
“Welcome my child.” Toriel says as she and Asgore come to the door, Asgore holding abowl of candy. “And what are you supposed to be?”  
A Pokémon, you explain as Papyrus and Sans come up behind you, and Papyrus is the Pokémon trainer. Toriel was dressed like a witch, pointy hat and all, and Asgore wore a long black cloak and held a large jack-o-lantern under his arm.  
“How cute.” Toriel smiles. “Please, come in where it’s warm. I’ll see if Chara’s almost ready.”   
“DO YOU KNOW WHERE UNDYNE IS?” Papyrus asks as the bushes beside you rusts in the breeze.  
“She should be here soon,” Asgore smiles as he steps aside to let you all in.   
Just as you step forward something lurches out from the bushes and grabs your ankle. You scream and Papyrus instantly lifts you up high as a devilish giggle comes from the bushes.  
“Not funny brat.” Sans snaps as his eye flashes and Chara rises from the bushes trapped in his blue magic, the child who looks so much like you dressed like a zombie.   
“I think it is.” Chara snickers, grinning widely at you. “Aw, did I scare little Frisky?”  
You glare at them as you’re both brought inside, that wasn’t nice.  
“Oh darn, and here I thought good friends played jokes on each other.” Chara rolls their eyes before Sans drops them on the couch.   
“Chara.” Asgore gives them a stern look. “You know that it isn’t nice to scare people.”  
“I’m SOOOOOO sorry Frisky.” Chara says, batting their eyes at you. “I’m still learning how to be a GOOD friend. I hope you can forgive me?”  
You sigh and tell them its fine as you climb down from Papyrus’ arms.  
“You’re not going to pull anymore funny business tonight, got it?” Sans says to Chara as Toriel comes back down the stairs.  
“What was that scream about?” Toriel asks.  
“Chara was hiding in the bushes and scared Frisk.” MK volunteer, earning a scowl from Chara.  
You shoot Chara a warning look and shake your head, they better not go after MK for telling Toriel what they’d done.  
“Chara,” Toriel crosses her arms. “We’ve talked about this.”  
“I already apologized.” Chara grumbles. “Can we just go do stupid trick-or-treating?”  
“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Asriel latches onto the suggestion. “Can we go mom? Please?”  
“As soon as Undyne gets here.” Toriel tells them.   
“But Sans and Papyrus are here, why can’t they walk us?” Asriel asks. “Isn’t dad gonna make Papyrus a guardsman anyway?”  
“WHAT?!” Papyrus’ head shoots up at that, his eyes wide with excitement. “REALLY?!”  
“Nice going azzy.” Chara snickers as Asgore rubs his face.   
“Ah, well, you see Papyrus.” Asgore fumbles for words. “The Royal Guard does need to increase it’s numbers, more land and patrols needed, and Undyne has told me that you are an ideal candidate. Especially since you have a high capacity for MERCY…”  
“O… M… G…” Papyrus gasps and then jumps onto Asgore, hugging the King of Monsters tightly. “I WILL MAKE THE GREATEST ROYAL GUARD! I WILL SERVE YOU WELL AND PROTECT OUR PEOPLE AND MAKE SO MANY MORE HUMAN FRIENDS!”  
“Th-That’s great.” Asgore says as collective smiles spread around the room. “Just let me t-talk to Undyne about it and-“  
“Talk to me about what?” Undyne asks as she pushes open the front door, dressed in her full armor.  
“UNDYNE!” Papyrus leaps onto the Captain of the Royal Guard and hugs her tightly. “I’M GOING TO BE A GUARDSMAN! YOU TOLD THE KING I’M GOING TO BE A GREAT GUARDSMAN?! FINALLY!” He clears his throat and stands, hand modestly on his chest. “I ALWAYS KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! WHEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE RECOGNIZED FOR MY GREATNESS AND ADMITTED INTO THE PRESTIGIOUS ROYAL GUARD!”  
“You just couldn’t keep it quiet could you?” Undyne fixes the King with a withering look.  
“I didn’t spoil it.” Asgore quickly shakes his head and points at Asriel. “He did.”   
“I should bean you, prince or not.” Undyne’s glare turns to Asriel. “Yeah… We’ll go over it later, okay Paps?”  
“OMG!!!” Papyrus’ eyes glint like stars as he grins excitedly. “I WON’T LET YOU DOWN UNDYNE!”  
“YOU BETTER NOT!” Undyne snaps before sighing and grinning at all the kids. “You all ready? Only got two hours left before the curfew.”  
You each grab your buckets and run outside excitedly. Hitting every house you work down Main Street steadily as your buckets all grow heavy. Ms. Muffet has special treats that she’s giving out and eve Grillby passes out spicy candies to kids that come in. All of the kids were in groups that were being lead around by a member of the Royal guard or a human police officer.  
Curious, you ask why the kids can’t run around on their own?  
“Some human runts sent an anonymous threat that they were going to come cause trouble.” Undyne sighs. “That group of humans is making my job more difficult.”  
“Naïve idiot.” Chara hisses as you walk.   
“No name calling.” Sans warns them, flicking the back of their head before ruffling your hair. “Just to keep kids safe, apparently pranks are normal tonight so we’re just making sure everyone is safe.”  
You nod and then sigh. Why couldn’t the humans just be nice?  
“It’s not all humans.” Asriel adds quickly.  
“Yeah, there’s a couple that come to the school to teach and they’re all really nice.” MK adds.   
That makes you smile, relieved, and you look around. The costumes made it hard to notice but… There were some human kids mixed in amongst the monster kids. Maybe things aren’t so bad…  
Finishing the entirety of Main Street your group begins to turn back.   
“WILL YOU AND ALPHYS COME TO OUR HOUSE FOR THE SCARY MOVIES TONIGHT?” Papyrus asks Undyne excitedly.  
“Yeah, just gotta swing by the lab.” Undyne grins. “She and Gaster threw a Halloween party for the VMs.”   
“THAT’S WONDERFUL!” Papyrus says. “HOW ARE THE MONSTERS FROM THE VOID?”  
“Pretty good, most of them are ready to have homes of their own built and will be moving out of the Lab soon, according to Al.” Undyne says. “Gonna help them find work around the Reservation. Got my eye on a few of those shadow walkers, they’d be great in the guard to keep an eye on things.”   
“What about those Memory Morphs?” Sans asks, his voice soft as you walk ahead between MK and Chara, Asriel beside his best friend.  
“They’re doing alright.” Undyne tells him, her voice softening. “Alphys says that they don’t seem to be aware of what they do around others though, they’re thinking that they’d be best a little up the mountain away from the denser area.”   
“Ah,” Sans takes a deep breath as you look back and he realizes you’re listening, a wide grin spreads across his face at you. “Got a good haul tonight huh?”  
You nod and smile back before looking ahead. You wonder what they were talking about? Did Genisis and Korak do something bad? You hadn’t seen them since the day you fell into the Underground… You hope that they’re not in trouble. It didn’t sound like it. Maybe once they leave the lab you’d go visit them and see how they’re doing?  
“Thanks for taking us!” Asriel waves, Chara beside him, with a full bucket of candy from the doorway of their house, Asgore and Toriel behind them. “See ya Frisk! See ya MK!”   
“Bye!” MK hops happily, carrying his bucket in his mouth. “Thank you for walking me home, I really appreciate it.”   
“IT IS NO TROUBLE FOR A FUTURE GUARDSMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus says happily as he leads MK down the road. “BE SAFE UNDYNE, FRISK, AND SANS! I WILL SEE YOU AT HOME!”  
“See ya Paps.” Sans grins as you all turn up the road. “Gonna swing by the lab to get Alphys?”  
“Yeah, you guys going ahead?” Undyne asks as you all walk up the road.   
“Yeah, gonna pop some corn and get everything set up.” Sans says, ruffling your hair. “Ready bud?”   
You nod and take his offered hand.   
“See ya!” Undyne waves as Sans walks you towards a store’s side wall.  
One moment you’re walking directly towards a brick wall and the next you’re just up the road from your house.  
“Short cuts,” Sans winks. “gotta love them. Did you have fun tonight?”   
You nod and hold up the heavy bucket full of candies and other treats.  
“Don’t eat all that in one sitting.” Sans chuckles, his arm resting across your shoulders. “You’ll get sick.”   
You promise not to eat it all at once then tell him you have a question.  
“Shoot.” Sans says.  
Why can’t you visit the VMs? Or go to the Lab anymore?  
Sans goes quiet, rubbing his skull a bit.  
“Heh, heard Undyne and me talking huh?” He asks.  
You nod, waiting patiently for your answer.  
“Well… The lab really isn’t a place for a kid to be running around.” Sans says. “Lots of stuff could go wrong. You know?”  
You nod again and ask if you can visit the VMs once they’re all settled out of the lab?  
“Which ones do you want to visit?” Sans asks hesitantly.   
All of them, you smile, you want to make sure they’re happy and be their friends.  
“Heh…” He chuckles, gently squeezing you to his side as the house comes into view. “Of course you would… Bud… The VMs aren’t like other monsters. All that time in the Void really messed them up you know?”  
You nod and say that’s why Gaster goes gloopy when he’s tired.  
“Yeah, well, the Void made some of them weaker and stronger.” Sans explains. “Some of them… They’re abilities, like how I can teleport or Pap’s resilience, got altered too…”  
You nod again, aaaaaaaaaaaaand?  
“DETERMINED little kid.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Look, we don’t want you going near the VMs because we’re not all together sure that they’re safe to be around anyone yet. Let alone humans.”  
Then why are they letting them out of the lab?  
“Because they haven’t done anything to prove that they are dangerous.” Sans sighs. “And the lab isn’t staffed enough to handle 24/7 shifts. So, Asgore’s given the goahead for them to be allowed to roam the reservation.”  
You think for a moment and then smile brightly. You can help them get used to people and humans, you suggest.  
“Don’t go anywhere near them.” Sans snaps.  
Startled, you go silent.  
“Sorry bud, I didn’t mean to snap.” Sans says quickly, gently squeezing your shoulder. “Just came out, you know?”  
You nod quietly and then smile a little. If the skeletons didn’t want you going to the VMs, even to just make friends, then you wouldn’t… You ask if that would make everyone happy?  
“Kid…” Sans sighs as you both stop at the door. “Get over here…” He squeezes you tightly, a boney hand ruffling your hair. “What is it with you and wanting everyone to be happy? I see you working hard. I know you’re tired. But you’re just pushing harder and harder. What’s going on?”  
You shrug and just tell him you want to make sure everyone is happy…  
“Heh, sure…” Sans sighs and lets you go, reaching for the door. “You can tell me when you’re ready… Alright?”  
You freeze a little, a small and sad smile touching your face, before going inside.  
“I will have you know that no less than an army of costumed sugar fiends assaulted while you were away with my little darling.” Mettaton sighs from the couch dramatically. “Where’s Pappy?”  
“Walking a sugar fiend home.” Sans chuckles, taking your bucket and nudging you towards the stairs. “Go wash up and get in your pajamas buddo, I’ll get popcorn going.”  
“I never would’ve thought you’d be such a good mommy, Sansy.” Mettaton teases as you head to your room for your towel and pajamas.  
“Can it metal butt.” You hear Sans reply as you grab your things and get out of your costume.   
“But I’m being quiet sincere.” Mettaton stretches across the couch as you rush to the bathroom wrapped in the towel. “You’re such a good mommy, Bone Daddy.”  
“I swear to God if you-” Sans’ warning gets cut off by the shower as you giggle.   
You wash the yellow and red paint off quickly and lather up. Papyrus’ excited voice manages to get through the din of the shower and you can hear Mettaton’s happy voice too. Must’ve told him that Papyrus was being let into the Royal Guard.  
Rinsing the soap off you enjoy the shower a little longer. Feeling loose limbed you finally turn off the water as you hear Undyne and Alphys arrive. A smile spread across your face and you wish that Gaster would come home tonight too…  
“Finally found a third huh?” Sans’ voice in the living room makes you pause as you dry off.  
“Yes, finally.” Gaster’s voice surprises you and you rush to get your pajamas on. “He will oversee evenings, I will see to mornings, and Alphys will manage afternoons.”  
“THAT IS WONDERFUL DAD!” Papyrus exclaims as you come out of the bathroom.   
“Y-Yes and he offered to m-manage tomorrow.” Alphys says happily.   
You grin and run up to Gaster who smiles down at you and picks you up.  
“Ah, hello child.” Gaster chuckles, picking you up. “Did you have fun tonight?”  
You grin, droplets of water flying from your hair.   
“And you’ve already washed, good.” Gaster smiles, setting you on the ground. “Please go dry your hair. I understand that we are having a movie night?”  
“Yeah, scary movies to celebrate the holiday and all.” Sans says as your towel floats out of the bathroom and he sits on the couch next to Mettaton. “C’mere bud.”  
Giggling excitedly because it’d been quite a while since everyone had been home AND awake at the same time you sit before Sans. Once your head is dried and everyone getting settled you ask Gaster if you can sit on his lap for the movie?  
“If that is what you wish.” Gaster nods and you go to the recliner where he sits. “Come here child.”  
Bodiless hands settle you comfortably on his lap as a movie is popped in.   
Group of teenagers hear a ghost story about a haunted warehouse. Group of teenagers are stupid and go to said warehouse and fall into a maze like basement. Chainsaws, stupid decisions, screaming, and blood pretty much sum the rest of it up. Not that you really see a lot of it, constantly hiding your face and yelping when the killer came out of nowhere.  
“Well, that was an interesting experience…” Gaster clears his throat as the credits role, your other friends silent.   
“What the heck?” Undyne asks, her eye twitching. “WHO’S DUMB ENOUGH TO DO THAT STUFF?! YOU NEVER SPLIT UP IN A HAUNTED AS HECK PLACE AND WHY DIDN’T THEY TAKE THE LADDER THAT WAS RIGHT THERE IN THE BEGINNING?!”  
“I’m more horrified by the deplorable acting.” Mettaton crosses his arms disapprovingly. “Second rate at best.”   
“Pretty sure that killer would have had to have some sort of teleportation ability to provide half of those murders.” Sans adds with a frown.   
“H-How did the chainsaw n-not run out of gas?” Alphys asks. “Wouldn’t it have run out b-by the third murder?”  
“PERHAPS IT’S ELECTIC?” Papyrus offers.  
“Did they have an extension cable?” Undyne laughs. “Could you imagine being the killer and getting ready to kill one of those runts then the plug gets pulled?”  
You sit quietly, you thought the movie had been actually pretty scary but as your friends laugh about it you don’t want to admit to being frightened by it.   
“WHO’S READY FOR THE NEXT MOVIE?” Papyrus asks, holding up a zombie movie. “THIS ONE IS CALLED NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD!”   
“Heh, better be some skeletons in that movie.” Sans grins.   
“Jaws is next!” Undyne adds, holding up the movie.   
“I-I’ll go get more snacks.” Alphys says, getting up and heading to the kitchen.  
Just as the movie really gets going you feel the tension rising inside you.  
Oh God, don’t go there… No run! There’s zombies! Oh no don’t stop, you can’t rest, they’ll find you! No, go for the gun not the axe! Why did you grab a chainsaw?! No, he’s been bitten just leave him behind!  
Oh God!  
Just as the main guy turns on the main girl in a grisly attack you scream and swing your arms at the TV to keep the Zombie away.   
“What the?” Undyne sounds confused as the movie is paused and Gaster’s hands squeeze your shoulders.  
The blood drains from your face as you feel something hard in your hands. Opening your eyes two red DT blades shine brightly in each hand.  
“Wh-What are those?” Alphys asks as Sans’ skull goes pale.  
“These…” Gaster’s hand gently takes one of the DT blades from you, the knife fading to nothing the second it’s out of your hand. “Are DT blades… Now, how long have you been hiding this trick child?”  
You gulp, the other blade fading from your hand, and scramble off his lap.  
“Wait, you have magic weapons too?!” Undyne asks excitedly as Gaster catches you in one arm and turns downstairs. “What the heck runt?! You’ve been holding out on us?!”  
“Gaster, wait!” Sans follows behind as you’re taken downstairs.   
“I am just running diagnostics Sans.” Gaster says as he brings you to his lab/bedroom. “Please go back upstairs.”   
“The kid can’t control those.” Sans says as you’re put on the bed and the glowing hands appear.   
“I’d assumed not, but thank you for the clarification.” Gaster sighs, loading his computer. “Am I also correct in assuming that you’ve known about this ability?”  
“Well,” Sans pauses. “Yeah... They’ve been able to do it since the Underground when the brat was still in them.”  
“Ah…” Gaster nods slowly as the door closes and your soul, still cradled in his hand is brought to the surface. “Yes well, they shouldn’t be able to now that the demon has been removed from them. Especially given the amount of time that they have been divided.” He crosses his arms and assesses you critically. “How long have you been able to do this child?”  
Since you fell into the Underground again…  
“And you didn’t tell me why?” Gaster asks calmly.  
You shrug and say you hadn’t thought of it…  
“Poor excuse.” Gaster tsks. “What is the actual reason?”  
You go quiet and stare at your soul as you let your hair cover your eyes. You’re afraid…  
“I’m waiting.” Gaster promps.   
“Jeez, lay off.” Sans says. “Can’t you tell that they’re rattled Gaster?”  
“I can,” Gaster replies. “and I am waiting. Why have you been hiding this?”  
Because you’re afraid of it, you admit, and you didn’t want your friends to be afraid of you. Or worse…  
“I see.” Gaster sighs as the reports generate on the screen. “Stay still while your soul is scanned, it should be easy enough to block this ability. Perhaps an excess of DT?” He begins to read the reports as Sans sits beside you on the bed.  
“It’s alright buddy.” Sans rubs your arm as you stare at the floor. “It was an accident and no one got hurt. Might’ve scared the TV though.” He offers a chuckle but you remain silent. “Come on, don’t let this little thing get you down. Tonight’s been real fun hasn’t it?”  
You nod quietly.  
“Well…” Gaster clears his throat, looking back at you then the reports. “I believe I may know how this has come about…”  
“Yeah?” Sans looks up curiously. “Not just Frisk being more DETERMINED than usual?”  
“No…. Their DT levels are within their normal range.” Gaster says. “I believe… Their soul is processing magic… which has enabled other functions, none of which I had considered happening with prolonged exposure to magic.”  
“Come again?” Sans asks, walking up to the computer and reading the reports. “You’re telling me that their soul is making magic now?”  
“Not making…” Gaster shakes his head before his gaze falls on his hand cradling your soul. “Taking. Their soul has been absorbing the magic from my hand that we put in place to protect them.”   
“Then…” Sans draws out the word. “Can’t you just take back your hand and they’ll go back to normal?”  
“Yes, that is the easiest solution.” Gaster agrees, glancing back at the report. “Although this is an interesting study, we didn’t know how changeable the human soul was until this. This data provides a wealth of theories on the flexibility of human souls as a whole.”  
“They are not your lab rat!” Sans snaps at him forcefully. “Either you take that hand away from their soul or I will Gaster.”   
“I wasn’t suggesting that they were a lab rat.” Gaster says calmly as he approaches you. “Take a deep breath Frisk, you may feel a little disoriented.”   
You nod and take a deep breath as Gaster takes the hand. He pulls it away from your soul and it drifts with the others. Pushing your soul back into your body Gaster straightens.  
“There?” He asks Sans, as the purple hand drifts towards you again. “Are you happy now?”  
“Yeah.” Sans takes a deep breath then grins. “Now that that little issue is outta the-“  
The hand presses back inside you.  
“Gaster?” Sans’ grin turns icy as the taller skeleton frowns confusedly. “What’s your hand doing inside the kid?”  
“Hmmm…” Gaster frowns. “Another miscalculation.” He moves like he’s trying to pull your soul out.  
Your soul lurches inside your body but doesn’t come out as you look confusedly between them.  
“You cannot be serious.” Gaster’s skull seems to pale as he tries to pull your soul out again, making you lurch nauseatedly.  
“Gaster!” Sans snaps.  
“It won’t come out!” Gaster snaps back at him. “You try!”   
“Hold still kid.” Sans’ eye flashes and he clutches your shoulders. “Gonna use a little blue.”  
You sit still as you feel your soul ping blue and be drawn gently to the surface. The instant your soul peeks out of your chest a white fist flies out of your chest, decking Sans between the eyes, before flying back into your chest.  
You panic as Sans crumbles to the ground, his eyes black.  
“I did not authorize that.” Gaster says as he kneels beside Sans, bringing his son’s HP up.   
0.5/01  
“How is this…” Gaster frowns and looks up at you uncertainly. “Something’s wrong… That hand should not be sentient.”   
Your eyes fill with tears and you yell for someone to come down, Sans is hurt!  
There’s a scrambling on the stairs and everyone piles into the lab.  
“SANS?!” Papyrus is the first to kneel beside his brother. “WHAT HAPPENED?!”  
“The hand we left with Frisk to stabilize their soul has become sentient.” Gaster explains, moving the smaller skeleton to his tall son. “It struck him when he tried to pull it out of Frisk’s body. His HP is low, please take him upstairs and make sure he’s comfortable. We should have something that will help him.”   
You follow Papyrus as he carries Sans up the stairs to his brother’s bedroom.   
“ALRIGHT S-SANS,” Papyrus says, clearly upset as he lays Sans on his bed. “I KNOW YOU’RE LAZY BUT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST DODGE WHEN SOMETHING TRIES TO HIT YOU!”  
You take a shaky breath, Mettaton behind you with a hand on either shoulder, and watch as Alphys comes in with Undyne following.  
“He gonna be okay?” Undyne asks as Papyrus check’s Sans’ HP.  
“…” Papyrus is silent for a moment, 0.51/1. “I THINK SO… HIS HP IS IMPROVING.”  
“R-Rest should help.” Alphys offers as you run to your room.  
Digging through your desk quickly you find the bag of monster candy that Toriel had given you for you birthday. The Queen’s own special, butterscotch flavored, recipe. You run back to Sans’ room and give the bag to Papyrus.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus looks at you then the candy before taking the bag with a smile. “THANK YOU HUMAN, THESE WILL HELP SANS WHEN HE WAKES UP.”   
You nod and ask if he’ll be okay? Sans won’t…   
“He just needs to sleep it off darling.” Mettaton tells you with a gentle smile. “Do not fret, he’ll be fine by the morning.”  
“YES, AND PERHAPS HE’LL TAKE IMPROVING HIS HP MORE SERIOUSLY!” Papyrus laughs lightheartedly, even as you see a nervous bead of sweat form on his skull.   
“Yeah!” Undyne adds. “And there’s no one better to train him up than you and me, paps!”   
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus agrees. “YES! ONCE HE IS AT FULL HEALTH AGAIN WE SHALL MAKE HIM TRAIN UNTIL HIS HP IS HIGHER!”  
You grow quiet and then put a bright smile on your face. You tell them that you’re happy and ask if you can go to bed?  
“Of course, here, I’ll tuck you in darling.” Mettaton takes your hand. “You stay with Sans, Pappy.”  
You keep the smile up and tell your friends goodnight as you’re lead out of the bedroom.   
“Alright, tuck the covers.” Mettaton checks off as he gets you into bed and tucks the covers tightly about you. “Give you a smooch.” He smooches your forehead. “And wish you pleasant dreams.” He smiles at you and pets your hair back. “Good night my little star, have fabulous dreams.”   
You promise Mettaton you will and then kiss his cheek.   
The smile only falls once the lights are off and door closed. The tears follow shortly after…  
How could you…  
But you hadn’t…  
You didn’t…  
It’d been the hand…  
Not you…  
But still…   
Sans had gotten hurt because of you…  
Your friends could be hurt because of you…  
What do you do though? What can you do? You can’t control the hand…  
Just like you couldn’t control Chara?  
The thought crosses your mind and you wonder if… Could the hand have done that because… Of you? What if… What if deep down… The hand had been acting out of your frustrations? What if that was it? Had it hurt Sans because deep down…  
You hadn’t wanted to consider it, you still don’t. But what if, deep down, no matter how hard you try to be good you’re actually bad? What if Chara’s right? What if you’re just pretending to be good? What if you’re bad? What if someday you turn bad and you hurt your friends? What then?  
“He’ll be fine Pappy, Sansy just needs to rest.” Mettaton’s voice comes through the door.   
“YES, YOU”RE RIGHT METTATON.” Papyrus’ voice sounded so unsure. “PERHAPS I AM WORRYING TOO MUCH…”  
“Of course you are.” Mettaton assures him. “Come on Pappy, come to bed.”  
You wait quietly as they go to his room next door. What do you do? What can you do?  
Getting out of your bed you put on your sneakers and hoodie. You’ll just go for a walk to clear your head… Creeping out of the house wasn’t as hard as you had thought it would be. Sans was unconscious, Papyrus and Mettaton sounded like they were talking and giggling in the other room, and Gaster’s door was shut. Annoying dog perked up as you crept through the living room and came with you though which is nice.  
You ask annoying dog as you walk down the street how he’d enjoyed his first Halloween on the surface? He yips at you excitedly and you smile, your breaths coming out in puffs. Mulling over your thoughts from earlier the cold air clears your head. Maybe you’d been over reacting…  
You had no control over the hand, if anyone did it was Gaster. Sans was more than capable of dodging, you knew that from personal experience. All you’d done was what you had been told to do, so they shouldn’t blame you. Not that there wasn’t a wealth of other things that they could blame you for, but this one time wasn’t your fault. Besides… Sans would be fine and Gaster seemed fine…  
Lost in thought you bump into something solid as Annoying Dog yips. You quickly excuse yourself and begin to apologize when you look up and see nothing. Huh?  
“Human…” A soft voice says and the shadows in front of you shift. “Hello….”  
The blood drains from your face and you freeze a little before taking a deep breath. One of the shadow walkers?  
“Yes.” The shadows shift closer.  
You put a smile on your face and tell them hello.  
“I’m… Lost…” The shadow walker looks around. “Please… Help?”  
You nod and tell them that if they wanted to ride in your shadow you would take them back to the lap.   
“Oh thank you.” The shadow walker immediately steps into your shadow and sinks there as Annoying Dog yips at it. “Thank you so much… Friend?”  
You tell them that you would like to be friends as you turn towards the lab.   
“Friends… Friends…” The shadow walker whispers as you take them back. “New friends… Human friends… You’ll be friends… With all?”  
You nod and say you’d be everyone’s friend if they wanted to be yours, Sans’ warning echoing in your head…  
But… What could be so bad about being their friend? They were just monsters like all the others…  
You ask the shadow walker that the other monsters can’t find out though, you ask if they could keep it a secret?  
“The others… Don’t trust us…” The shadow walker says in understanding. “You are… Our friend… Our… Secret friend?”  
You nod and say that’s perfect.   
“Secret friend.” The shadow walker’s voice grows happy. “Our friend… Our human... Our Friend… Secret Friend…”  
Annoying dog whines and looks up at you as though to ask if this is really a good idea? Eh, what could go wrong?   
As the lab comes into site you stop and tell the shadow walker that you’re here.  
“Thank you…” It says as it crawls out of your shadow. “I’ll tell others… Secret friend.”  
You nod and wave as it moves to the lab doors. They crack open and you wait until it slips inside before turning towards home. Everything seems fine as you get home and slip inside silently. Climbing the steps you creep into your room and silently put away your shoes and hoodie.   
Though your head is clear now you aren’t tired. Thinking that you’ll check on your friends you leave your room again and peek into Papyrus’ room. Mettaton and Papyrus are asleep in a heap on the racecar bed. Smiling you go to Sans’ room and look inside. The smaller skeleton hadn’t moved it seemed since you’d last been in there. Creeping quietly you inch towards the bed, you just want to make sure he’s okay…  
The bag of monster candy was beside the bed and open but it didn’t look like any was missing. Nervously you pull up his HP.  
1/1 HP  
You take a deep breath of relief and sigh. Thank goodness…  
The skeleton groans, Annoying Dog crawling onto the bed beside him, and you immediately rush out of the room, not wanting to wake your friend. Heading back downstairs you head to the basement door and open it.   
“Blast it…” Gaster’s angry voice drifts up to you immediately. “Why won’t you…”  
You climb down the steps and ask if he’s still awake?  
“Yes.” Gaster’s annoyed response comes as you enter the room, he looks at you with a dry expression. “You should not be. Why are you awake?”  
Not tired, you shrug and walk up to the computer where he’s typing rapidly, is he still working on the hand issue?  
“Yes.” He sighs, crossing his arms and examining the script that the screen was generating. “When I severed my direct connection to it I programmed it for two functions, to sustain and protect your soul at all costs.”  
You ask what’s wrong then? Why won’t it do what he wants?  
“Because my programming was too thorough.” Gaster sighs, massaging his skull. “The programming recognizes that the removal of the hand threatens the sustaining of your soul, even though it is self-sustaining now, and that is a danger to it’s safety. So it triggered the defense mechanism and caused it to fight.”  
Oh… You ask what now?   
“Well…” Gaster sighs. “Until I can hack the programming and rewrite it, it will continue to feed my magic into your soul and your soul will continue to develop with it.” He tilts his head to the side as he assesses you. “Naturally… I will focus upon fixing this, but in the meantime… This will provide valuable information on human souls when magic is integrated… It is only normal to regularly assess your soul’s condition while this is ongoing and to monitor any developments you may experience. For safety reasons.”  
You nod and ask if he thinks… Are you dangerous to be around your friends now?  
“If you fail to control your DT then yes, but that was always a real danger that we lived with.” Gaster says calmly. “If you feel that your DT is spiking or that you are unable to control it I need you to contact me immediately and remove yourself as far away from the others as possible. My physicality is unstable and it will be harder for you to hurt me, the others have much more stable bodies and because of that they are much easier to harm…” He pauses, considering his words carefully, before looking down at you. “Child… I know that you are close to my sons. I know that you would never set out to harm them. But, for the time being, could you keep your distance from them? Until this is settled?”   
You pause, guilt and understanding flooding your mind, and then nod. Because you could accidentally hurt them…  
“Yes and, though I know you can undo the damage through your ability to RESET, I do not want them to have to go through so much again.” He kneels to your level, meeting your eyes. “Understand that it is not that I do not trust you. It is that I know how strong you are and controlling the amount of strength you have would prove difficult for anyone, especially a child…”  
You tell him you understand and smile brightly. It’s only temporary anyways and maybe, since you should keep your distance for a while, you could go outside alone more? You promise to not go back to the Underground, you just want to explore more. You won’t bother the other monsters either, because they could get hurt too.  
“I would prefer it if you stayed here…” Gaster considers your request. “But… Considering the circumstances… I will expect you to continue to excel in school… You won’t be able to have any sleepovers either because of the potential risk to other humans… Yes, I will concede to you being allowed to wonder more within a one mile diameter of the house considering the restrictions I’m putting into place.”   
You nod and then pause…  
Does that mean Rachel can’t sleepover tomorrow?  
“I will inform Mr. Macklehaney that you caught a cold while tick-or-treating.” Gaster says simply, looking at the time. “At a more reasonable hour.”  
Quietly, you nod. You’d really been looking forward to having Rachel over.  
“We will arrange play dates where I can monitor.” Gaster assures you. “Perhaps Sunday, I will discuss it with Richard?”  
You tell him that’d be nice before saying that you’re going to bed…  
“Would you like tucked in?” Gaster offers, softening some.   
You shake your head.  
“I understand that these restrictions are upsetting.” Gaster says as he leads you to your room. “But they are only temporary and, while they are in place, I will give you as much leeway as I can. You only need to come ask me.”  
You nod and smile, telling him that if it keeps your friends safe and happy then that’s enough for you. And being allowed to run around on your own…  
“Just be safe.” Gaster reminds you as you both stop outside your door. “Sleep well and thank you for understanding Frisk.”  
You tell him to sleep well too and then go into your room. Crawling into bed you pull the covers about yourself.


	13. Chapter 13

A loud groan from Sans’ room rouses you as a bleak dawn breaks through your window. Annoying Dog’s excited yips make you smile as you hear Sans talk to the pup.  
“What the heck hit me?” Sans’ yawn comes through your door as he moves about the upstairs. “Alright pup, come on, I’ll let’cha out.”  
Checking your phone, no missed calls or messages, you get up and begin to dress as you think about what you’re going to do today… Since Rachel wasn’t coming over anymore and you had to keep your distance… You’d wonder around the mountain. Probably grab some of the candy you got last night, a bottle of water, and go. Try to stay out for a few hours and then come home and study… Not really like you could do much else.  
Downstairs was empty but you could hear Papyrus and Mettaton rousing in the other room. You quickly head down and grab a bottle of water, stuff your hoodie pockets with a few pieces of candy, then head out the front door.  
“Heya kiddo.” Sans greets you, glancing back as Annoying Dog runs around. “What’re you doing up so early?”  
You grin and tell him you should be asking him the same thing.  
“Letting the pup out.” Sans nods to Annoying Dog. “Your turn.”  
Going for a walk around the mountain.  
“Ah, hang tight for a bit and I’ll come with you.” Sans grins as Annoying Dog comes back.  
You shake your head and tell him that you’re going alone.  
“Heh, cute, no.” Sans chuckles, turning you around and making you come back inside. “Besides, isn’t Rachel coming over today?”  
You shake your head again and tell him that Gaster cancelled your sleepover…  
“Why?” Sans asks, surprised, as he sits on the couch.  
You shrug and tell him that it’s for Rachel’s safety until Gaster could figure out how to remove the hand.  
“The hand…” Sans’ eyes light a bit brighter and understanding dawns on him. “Oh... What the heck happened last night?”  
You tell him that they tried to pull out the hand and it knocked him out. Gaster figured out what the issue was though so… He’s working on that.  
“No wonder I feel like a freight train hit me.” Sans chuckles as the basement door opens and Gaster emerges. “What’s up with your hand dadster? It hasn’t grown a mind of its own has it?”  
“Programming issues.” Gaster replies by way of greeting. “Not sentient, just following programming. If you are feeling well and your HP has recovered I would like your input. Has your HP recovered?”  
“Yeah, all one point of it.” Sans says as you move towards the door. “Nuh-uh kid.” He traps you in blue. “What’s this about cancelling their sleepover?”  
“Just a precaution.” Gaster replies calmly. “I’ve already spoken with Richard Macklehaney.”  
“Going overboard dadster.” Sans tells him. “Not like they’re gonna run Rachel through with a DT blade.”  
“As long as they cannot control the ability that is a very real possibility.” Gaster sighs, waving an attached hand towards you. “You can let them go. I told them it’s alright for them to wonder around.”  
“I don’t think they should be wondering around the mountain alone.” Sans is stubborn as you’re moved onto the couch beside him, a door upstairs opening.  
“They’ll be fine, the hand will protect them.” Gaster says reasonably as Papyrus and Mettaton emerge from upstairs. “Ah, Papyrus, Mettaton, good morning.”  
“GOOD MORNING DAD!” Papyrus greets him excitedly and then dives onto Sans. “SANS! YOU’RE AWAKE! HOW ARE YOU?! ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?!”  
“Heh, yeah, I’m fine.” Sans chuckles as Papyrus hugs him tightly. “Jeez bro, sorry, I didn’t mean to rattle you.”  
You smile and slip off the couch as Mettaton gets right in Sans’ face.  
“You should be sorry!” Mettaton snaps at him. “Do you have any idea how worried we all were about your boney butt?! Your laziness ends here and now Mr. Skeleton! You are going to improve your HP through training with Undyne and Pappy!”  
“Heh, I’d love to but I’ve got a full schedule today.” Sans chuckles as you slip outside.  
You smile as you hear your friends arguing inside and then quickly run around the back of the house and into the woods. They deserved to have a nice day and you had wondering to do…  
It takes you about twenty minutes to reach the beginning of the incline and from there you begin to climb upward. The woods didn’t feel as dense now with most of the leaves fallen from the trees and the cold air was embracing. After climbing upward for maybe ten minutes your phone rings and you pick it up.  
“WHERE DID YOU GO FRISK?” Papyrus. “BREAKFAST IS AMOST READY!”  
You tell him you’re exploring and you’re sorry you’re gonna miss it, but you’ll be back for lunch.  
“OH, ALRIGHT! I WILL BE SURE TO SAVE SOME FOR YOU TO TRY!” Papyrus says and you hear someone in the backround. “NO SANS, YOU NEED TO STAY HOME AND REST! YES I KNOW YOUR HP IS FINE BUT… HUMAN? SANS WANTS TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. HE SAYS HE’LL MEET YOU THERE.”  
You tell Papyrus you’re on the mountain, not exactly sure.  
“Turn your phone’s GPS on!” Sans’ voice calls distantly through the phone.  
Now what fun would that be, you joke, it’s fine you’ll be home by lunch. With a little bit of a mischievous grin you quickly say bye and hang up.  
Gaster had said that you could wonder and you’re taking the opportunity. As wonderful as living with the skeletons is they tended to be overprotective. So much so that you hadn’t even gotten to explore half of the mountain despite how long this run was going.  
Your phone buzzes and you look at it. Alphys had replaced the screen and fixed it up for you and now it looked like new.

Kid. –Sans

You reply simply with “Skeleton” before continuing to hike. Your phone buzzes again and it’s a picture of a delicious looking breakfast pasta.

Tell me where you are and I’ll snap you back for breakfast. –Sans

You pull out a candy bar and take a picture which you send in reply as well as the caption “Breakfast of Champions”.  
Turning your phone on silent you climb higher and higher. An hour more into hiking you stop and drink your water, eating a candy bar, while skimming through the Undernet and taking pretty pictures of the forest which you upload.  
There’s two missed texts that you read.

Being pretty suspicious kiddo. –Sans

Do try to be home before too late. –Gaster

Flopping back in the leaves you enjoy the cool autumn air from the warmth of your hoodie. The sky is so clear… So blue… The leaves falling around you and the spidery branches of the trees reaching up to the sky make a pretty scene so you take a picture.  
You try not to doze but you do and when you wake it’s to your phone buzzing. Sitting up you answer it.  
“Hello there partner.” Chara’s voice greets you sweetly. “A stuttering little scientist told me that you’ve learned a new trick. Care to share?”  
Nope, not really, but thanks for asking. You giggle as you tell them this before hanging up and checking the time. You’d napped for almost two hours.  
Getting up and dusting yourself off you head back down the mountain towards home. Going down hill is much easier than up and you get home quickly. Papyrus’ convertible isn’t in the garage so you assume that he and Mettaton are out. Going inside you look around curiously.  
The house is empty except for annoying dog in the reclining chair and Sans napping on the couch. Grinning, you slip in and grab the blanket from the back of the recliner. Shaking out the blanket you go to spread it out over Sans so that he could nap comfortably.  
You’re caught in blue magic and pulled onto the couch, a pair of boney arms trapping you.  
“Gotcha.” Sans grins down at you before sitting up. “So, care to share what you’ve been up to?”  
You grin and tell him just the usual suspicious stuff.  
“Like?” He cocks an eye at you.  
You were just looking for another entire race to save is all, you giggle before trying to escape.  
“Haven’t I told you no more saving the world?!” Sans demands as he tries to keep you in place. “Gotta kick that habit bud, it’s bad for your health!”  
You laugh and tell him you can’t, you’re addicted.  
“You better not be!” Sans laughs as you manage to get free before trapping you in blue. “Alright kiddo, whatcha been up to? Seriously this time.”  
You shrug and tell him that you just went for a walk. You have pictures to prove it.  
“Cool, show me.” Sans grins as you’re set on the couch beside him.  
Pulling out your phone you show him the pictures you took.  
“Nice, shoulda waited until after breakfast.” Sans chuckles. “Did you eat?”  
You nod and tell him you had a candy bar.  
“I know that you know that a candy bar is not breakfast.” He looks annoyed.  
You shrug as say it’s good enough before asking him what he’s planning for the rest of the day?  
“Napping,” Sans grins, leaning back on the couch comfortably. “Keeping an eye socket on a certain, suspicious, human who’s being shiftier than usual.”  
You grin and tell him you’ll be good, you were just about to go upstairs to study.  
“Whatcha studying?” Sans cocks an eye at you.  
School stuff, you shrug.  
“You’re being suspicious again buddy.” Sans says, his arm stretching across your shoulders. “Whatcha not telling me?”  
You shake your head, nothing, you’ve told him everything he’s asked for. You even had pictures!  
“Then why do I get the feeling that you’re not telling me something?” Sans asks. “You’re not avoiding us, are you?”  
Pffff, nah. No way. You love them, why would you be avoiding them?  
“Dunno, but you were in an awful hurry to get out this morning.” Sans says, ruffling your hair. “You know last night wasn’t your fault right?”  
You nod and tell him you know.  
“And that I don’t blame you for what happened?” Sans stares you in the eye.  
You tell him you know.  
“And that no one is going to punish OR hurt you because of it.” He persists.  
You know, rolling your eyes you force yourself to laugh lightly. It’s fine, you know, can you go study now?  
“Dunno, can you?” He asks.  
You roll your eyes again and hop off the couch, the skeleton following you. When you ask him why he’s following you he grins.  
“I wanna see what sorts of suspicious stuff my suspicious kid is suspiciously studying.” Sans shrugs. “It’s all very suspicious if you ask me.”  
You laugh and proceed to your room. Sitting at your desk you pull out your school books and notes, beginning to re-read the chapter again as Sans looks over your shoulder.  
“Hey, kid.” He says. “Wanna go to Grillby’s?”  
You tell him you’re alright, you just wanna study.  
“Who WANTS to study?” Sans asks as he flops back on your bed. “Come on, it’s a nice day kiddo. We CAN go do something FUN.”  
You shake your head and tell him that you really need to study, Gaster wants you to get your grades up.  
“Your grades are fine.” Sans groans, a hand over his eyes. “And, coming from experience, the A’s are not worth the pain in the A that it takes to get the A’s.”  
You shrug quietly.  
“Come on buddy, I know you don’t really want to spend all day studying.” Sans leans on the top of your head. “And I know you were looking forward to Rachel sleeping over. What’s rattling you?”  
You remain silent, focusing on the page.  
“I know somethings up.” Sans says. “I also know that you know that I can’t help you fix anything unless I know what’s going on. So wanna let me in the know? Throw me a bone.”  
You tell him that you just want to be alone…  
“Now what makes you say that?” Sans asks.  
You meet his gaze and tell him you just could really use some alone time… Is that okay?  
He looks you over critically before shrugging and letting out a sigh.  
“I’ll be downstairs if you get bonely.” He waves over his shoulder, leaving the room. “If I see smoke from you frying your brain though I’m gonna come back.”  
You remain still as the door closes before letting out a breath. It’s for the best...  
After re-reading the notes you had taken throughout the week you look over your homework again. Once your brain is thoroughly numb you lay down on your bed and kill some time on your phone. The pictures you had put up had some likes and a few monsters asking where you were and if they could come hiking too. Having so many friends that want to spend their free time with you makes you feel happy but also sad.  
Until the DT and Gaster’s hand are under control you’re not going to risk anyone getting hurt because of you…  
You begin to doze and before you know it you’re asleep.  
Dreams come quickly and at first they were nice.  
Wondering around with Rachel and playing games with the other Monster kids.  
You’re playing hide and seek.  
You run up to the attic and giggle as you hide there.  
Loud footsteps draw closer and the feeling of excitement turns to fear as something approaches you in the dark attic.  
“Come out, come out, where ever you are Frisky.” Chara’s voice sings sweetly. “Come on, we’ve so many games to play. So many monsters to find.”  
Red DT blades are suddenly in your hands and dust swirls in the air around you.  
Your throat is tight and you wake with a start, gasping.  
“You okay in there?” Sans knocks on the door as you clutch your head.  
Yeah, you call quickly as you take a deep breath, you’re fine.  
“You don’t sound fine.” The door opens and he pops his head in.  
You’re fine, you insist as you clench your eyes shut, just a bad dream.  
The bed sinks a little and a boney hand rubs your back.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Sans asks.  
You shake your head and make yourself smile. You’re fine, really.  
“Then why are you shaking kid?” He asks dryly. “Come on, talk to your skele. What happened?”  
It was just a dream, you say as you flop back onto the bed. Burying your face into your pillow you tell him you’re tired.  
“Alright, come on.” Sans says sternly and you feel his blue magic clamp around you. “You’re coming with me.”  
You protest and tell him you want to stay in your room.  
“What kid actually wants to stay in their room? Isn’t that supposed to be a punishment?” Sans asks no one in particular. “You’re acting fishy kid and until you tell me what’s up I’m keeping an eye socket on you.”  
You frown and then glare at him before saying a good lazy bones would just leave you alone.  
“Guess I’m a bad lazy bones.” Sans shrugs, dropping you on the couch. “As long as I’m a good skele-dad I can live with that.”  
You glare at him and ask when Papyrus and Mettaton would be home?  
“They’re coming, getting Pizza on the way.” He tells you, plopping on the couch beside you and getting into his napping position. “So, come here.” Sans pulls you over to him. “Get comfy,” The television clicks on. “And chill out. When you’re ready to tell me what’s going on in that over DETERMINED head of yours we’ll talk.”  
You pout and begin to squirm to get up.  
“I swear kid, you’re asking for a bad time.” Sans grits as he tries to hold you still. “Chill out already!”  
No!  
“I’m warning you buddy!” Sans snaps.  
Let go! You want to be alone!  
“Fine!” He snaps his fingers and you’re frozen blue. “You want to act like a big shot then I’m pulling out the big guns.” He flicks out his phone and dials.  
Who’s he calling?  
“Want me to tell them how much of a brat you’re being?” Sans asks, holding up the phone and showing you the number.  
Your eye twitches as you stare at Undyne’s number.  
“Well?” Sans snaps.  
Fine, you glare, you’ll stop.  
“You sure?” Sans asks. “Because if I let you go and you pull one more shifty stunt like this I’ll call them over. Heck, I’ll call Tori and tell HER that you’re acting shifty and misbehaving. Is that what you want? Everyone to worry?”  
No… You don’t… You get it…  
“Good.” He sighs, the blue magic dissipating and you grudgingly settle down. “Now tell me what’s gotten into you today?”  
You glare at him silently.  
“I’m waiting.” Sans snaps.  
You tell him that he sounds just like Gaster did last night.  
“Well, he is my dad.” Sans chuckles, pulling you close and squeezing you tightly. “Come on kid… You run off first thing in the morning and try to hold up alone in your room as soon as you get home? Then you have a nightmare? How can I NOT think something’s bugging you? Especially with how fishy you’re being.”  
You go quiet for a while, reluctantly getting comfortable.  
What if… Deep down… You’re not a good person?  
“Huh?” Sans seems confused. “Whatcha mean?”  
What if you’re actually a bad person? What if the hand only hit him because you’re bad and that made the hand bad? What if Chara was only as bad as they were because something in you is bad and it made them really bad? What if you turn bad and your friends get hurt?  
“It doesn’t work like that.” He chuckles, squeezing you tightly. “Is that what this was all about? You think you’re bad and gonna hurt us?”  
You shrug, what if you are?  
“You’re not.” Sans sounds amused. “You’re the sweetest little kid in the world. If you don’t believe me then we can ask every monster on this Reservation, except Chara because that brat’s a jerk” He grins a little as you giggle, gently petting your head. “You’re a good kid Frisk. You don’t have a bad bone in your body. A trouble making bone? Yeah, you’ve got a few of those. Worry your skeles so much that they dang near lose their skulls bone? Yup, you’ve definitely got one or two.” He chuckles, pressing his teeth against the crown of your head as you grin. “But you know what? They’re all good bones.”  
You ask how he knows?  
“If you don’t believe me we can check.” Sans shrugs, taking your wrist and examining your hand. “Phalanges, metacarpals and carpals all look good. So is your radius and ulna.” He pulls your arm up a bit. “Humerus looks a little mischievous, still good though.” You giggle as he sits up and pulls you into his lap. “Let’s see, scapula looks like a good one too.” He taps your shoulders a bit. “Good clavicles too.” He ruffles your hair with both hands. “Cranium is definitely the skele-worrying type but still good.” He pokes your ribs repeatedly, making you burst out in giggles and try to escape. “Ribs are good too!”  
You laugh and tell him you get it.  
“Good.” Sans stops and grins. “You’re a good kid Frisk. Being bad is a choice but, tibia honest, I don’t think you could be bad even if you wanted to.” He chuckles. “And I know better than anyone that you’d never hurt any of our friends. You’d rather get hurt yourself then put us in danger, I’ve seen you do it more times then I care to remember.” Bony hands rest on your shoulders as you hear a car out front. “Got it buddy?”  
You nod and smile a little before hugging him tightly.  
He’s the best bone daddy you could ask for.  
“I am going to dunk that class so hard…” Sans groans as the door opens. “PLEASE don’t call me that!”  
“Oh, what’s the matter Sansy?” Mettaton asks as he and Papyrus enter, the tall skeleton holding three large pizza boxes. “I thought you’d be happy that our little star found their way home. You were quite worried about them, Bone Daddy.”  
“Stop calling me that!” Sans snaps.  
“SANS,” Papyrus seems confused as Annoying Dog rouses at the smell of food. “WHY DON’T YOU LIKE YOUR NICKNAME DAD AND I BOTH HAVE NICKNAMES, SHOULDN’T YOU HAVE YOURS?”  
“I don’t need people calling me Bone Daddy!” Sans says.  
You ask why? It’s a nice nickname.  
“It…” Sans fixes you with an exasperated look. “Its not…”  
“Come on BONE DADDY,” Mettaton smirks as Papyrus puts the pizza on the table. “It’s not like people are asking you to take them to the BONE ZONE, it’s just an innocent nickname.”  
“NYEH?” Papyrus’ head pops up at that. “ISN’T THAT WHAT YOU CALLED IT LAST-”  
A pair of bony hands cover your ears as a bright blush flushes Sans’ face.  
“Are you two serious?!” The smaller skeleton demands, his voice surprisingly muffled.  
“Oh please.” Mettaton rolls his eyes as he knocks on the basement door for Gaster. “Have you not seen the complete flirt that Frisk is? They’re going to figure it out eventually.”  
“Not any time soon.” Sans grits out.  
You look between the three monsters before asking what the bone zone is?  
“Nothing.” Sans says quickly as Mettaton grins widely. “It’s boring and stupid. Got it?”  
“Have you ever wondered where baby monsters come from?” Mettaton asks with a wicked grin as Gaster emerges from the basement.  
You pause and consider it. Where do baby monsters come from?  
Where do baby humans come from?  
You look expectantly between the group of monsters.  
“I’ll go get plates.” Mettaton excuses himself to the kitchen.  
You look at Papyrus expectantly.  
“WELL, NYEH, YOU SEE…” Papyrus begins. “I’LL MAKE SURE METTATON KNOWS WHERE THE PLATES ARE.” He goes to the kitchen.  
You look at Sans.  
“Nope.” He says flatly. “Not today kid.”  
You frown and then look at Gaster.  
“Well, I assume that this is referring to the reproductive process…” Gaster sighs. “Monsters and humans in general mate in different fashions. Monster souls mate together and then from the mating bond another monster soul is reproduced." You nod attentively. “Humans have sex and after a gestation period a child is born.”  
There’s a tense silence and you slowly blink. Oh… What’s sex?  
“The process by which a male human and female human create an embryo that grows into a fetus and eventual child.” Gaster tells you. “It then breaks free from the female in a very bloody and painful exit that has, historically, often runs the risk of terminating the carrier.” He smiles simply at you. “I’m glad we’ve been able to get these facts of life out of the way when you are still young.”  
Slowly, you blink then get off the couch and quietly climb the stairs. Going to your room you find your cellphone and call Rachel’s house.  
“Hello?” Sarah answers the phone.  
Where do babies come from?  
“Oh,” Your best friend’s mother sounds surprised. “Frisk, that’s a silly question. Why do you ask all of a sudden?”  
Because Gaster said that babies come from sex and that it’s really painful and kills the carrier.  
“Really?” Sarah sounds annoyed. “Oh, Gaster’s so silly… Telling you silly things like that… Just ignore him. I’ll tell you where babies come from when you’re older. Is Gaster nearby?”  
You tell her he’s downstairs.  
“Could you give the phone to him?” Sarah asks. “I need to correct him on a few things.”  
Okay.  
You bring your phone back downstairs and hand it to Gaster as Papyrus and Mettaton pass around plates of pizza.  
“Good Afternoon Mrs. Macklehaney.” Gaster says into the phone as you get a slice of pizza and plot beside Papyrus. “Yes… Yes I did…” Sarah’s voice sounds very annoyed through the phone as you watch in silence. “What?... But that’s how the process works if I am not mistaken. Have humans changed?.... Ah, I understand…. No, no, if it is a human custom now I will respect that… Alright, thank you.” Gaster hangs up and gives you back your phone. “Humans sometimes confuse me.”  
The evening is spent much the same as the afternoon, relaxing and watching the television. You’re tucked into bed by Papyrus and Mettaton, Sans reading you a story, and you fall asleep cuddling Annoying Dog.  
You don’t remember dreaming but you vividly remember being woken, but by who is the question? Sitting up you look about your room confusedly. No one was in here, not even Annoying Dog which was weird because normally he’d whine until you let him out. Maybe one of the other’s did?  
Stepping out of bed you think that you’ll get a glass of water and then try going back to sleep. Maybe you’ll go for a walk outside if that doesn’t work?  
The door doesn’t open.  
You shake the handle and check the lock before pulling on it firmly.  
Why won’t it open?  
You put one foot on the wall and try to use leverage to yank the door open but it just won’t budge. Beginning to worry you bang on the door, calling out for one of your friends to help.  
But nobody came.  
Maybe they’re asleep? You grab your cellphone as the room begins to grow darker. As you turn it on you freeze, why’s the screen all cracked up again? Alphys had just fixed it not long ago and it was fine earlier!  
You try to dial on the touch screen but it won’t work.  
Something dark pools around your feet and you yelp in surprise as a thick, dark, sludge pulls you down.  
At first you struggle but you only sink deeper and deeper.  
Just as the darkness blinds you and you begin to drown your eyes snap open.  
The blankets and sheets are tangled around you and you’re damp with sweat. Shakily, you climb out of bed and note Annoying Dog staring at you from the covers. Slipping your sneakers and hoodie on you slip silently out of the room, you just need some air.  
The house is dark and quiet as you creep silently out the front door. The cold air is refreshing and you wonder towards the lake. Just a quick walk, look at the stars maybe, then head home. If you still couldn’t sleep you’d see if Gaster would help you fall asleep.  
You reach the lake and hug the edge of the woods, wary of Undyne or Alphys seeing you from their house even though the lights are off, before getting comfortable on the ground. The stars overhead shine brightly and you take a deep breath.  
When you look up at the stars, the dark ocean of glittering lights expanding overhead, you feel your mind clear. No nightmares, no bad memories, just shining lights above you. You wonder if what they told you in school was right? Is every star an angel in heaven? Were your parents up there shining brightly for you? Or was Gaster right and they were just large masses of burning gas in space?  
Looking in awe you wonder how the stars could be something so plain as balls of burning gas. They’re magical.  
“Beautiful, aren’t they?” A deep voice startles you.  
You look around and find the large mass of one of the Memory Morphs beside you.  
Korak?  
“Impressive,” He says, his eyes fixed upward on the stars. “Not many can tell Genisis and I apart.”  
You grin and ask what he’s doing so far from the lab?  
“I wanted to see the stars…” Korak tells you simply. “It has been so long… Since before the war… I had wondered if they would still be there when we broke free.”  
You pause and then say that they are. Does he like them?  
“They are wondrous.” Korak sighs, laying back in the fallen leaves. “I had missed them a great deal after we were sealed away.”  
You hesitate before asking if he remembered that long ago? You assume he was around during the war…  
“I was more than around, I fought in it.” Korak says. “Genisis and I… The King… Queen… Grillby… Gaster… We are the only monsters left from that time I have seen.”  
You ask if he’s been to Grillby’s? It’s your favorite place to eat.  
“No, but he’s brought us meals and spoke with us.” Korak replies. “He’s become so very quiet, his fire tamed.”  
You ask what they were all like, before the war?  
“Grillby was untamable.” Korak tells you. “He was a wildfire among his kind. The King and Queen were young and happy. Genisis was young and rebellious, we both were.”  
And… Gaster?  
“Gaster was happy, the skeleton clan used to be among the largest of all monster kind.” Korak says. “His mate was always at his side, if I recall they travelled a great deal.”  
His mate? Gaster had a mate?  
“Do you know nothing of the skeletons?” Korak asks you.  
You tell him that you know them just not their pasts, least of all Gaster’s.  
“Perhaps…” Korak sighs tiredly. “I would share the memories with you but… I am too weak, I have had no fresh memories in a long time and do not have the energy to do so now.”  
You tell him you understand, you don’t want him to do something he’s too tired to do. You were just curious.  
“I would also be curious.” Korak rises to his feet. “I would want to know as much as I could about my protectors. But I am not you and you seem content not knowing. Contentment is a comfortable place to be.” He turns towards the path, beginning to fade into the shadows. “Or is it ignorance? I do not know anymore…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lagging/sporadic updates. Going through some stuff and rewriting a lot.

You blink as Korak fades away. You’d never thought about it before.  
How much did you really know about your friends? You knew what they did and didn’t like and who they are but… You knew almost nothing about their pasts before you fell. Why had you never wondered before?  
Shaking yourself off you get to your feet and head back towards the house. How had you never wondered? They knew everything about you, Gaster and Sans even knew about the other timelines. How could you know so little about them? You’ll have to start asking them.  
You are DETERMINED to learn about your friends’ pasts.  
Getting back home you take off your hoodie and shoes. Leaving them by the door, which you are sure to lock, you head back upstairs. As you reach your door a noise makes you pause.  
A grunt and then gasping, it was coming from Sans’ room. You tap on the door and ask if he’s okay?  
You think he says something but you can’t make out what, so you open the door.  
Your friend is curled up under the covers, his magic tangling through the room, and you can see his eye flashing rapidly behind his closed eye socket.  
Hurrying to the bedside you shake him and ask if he’s having a nightmare. He begins to tremble under the covers.  
“No… How… P-Paps….” Sans stammers, his voice coming out tightly.  
You shake him firmly, telling him that Papyrus is fine and to wake up.  
Suddenly, you’re thrown across the room and slam painfully against the wall.  
“Dirty Brother Killer.” The skeleton’s eyes are black as you’re trapped in blue magic. “Just… Die… Already…”  
The magic begins to tighten around you and breathing becomes a struggle. You try to tell him that Papyrus is fine, everyone is, this isn’t then, you’ll never hurt anyone ever again. Just as your eyes begin to lose focus you fall to the ground.  
“K-Kid? Oh god, kid!”  
Taking in deep, gulping, breaths your vision slowly steadies as a pair of boney hands grab your shoulders.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, it was a dream.” Sans says quickly as. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”  
You tell him you’re alright as you take a deep breath, sitting up and focusing on your breathing.  
“Are you sure?” Sans’ eyes are brightly lit as your HP panel is pulled up. 20/20.  
You nod and make yourself smile as the panel goes away, just got a little rattled is all.  
“Heh,” He lets out a nervous laugh before hugging you tightly. “I’m so sorry kiddo… I didn’t… It was an accident…”  
You tell him it’s okay, silently thinking that after all you’d done to the monsters… That was nothing…  
“I’m sorry.” He squeezes you tightly. “I didn’t mean to…”  
You stay still for a bit before tentatively asking if he’d come tuck you in again? You’d had a bad dream too…  
“Y-Yeah, of course.” His chuckle is forced and he doesn’t move. “Just… Gimme a minute kiddo… Looks like I rattled myself pretty good… Heh…”  
You nod and wait.  
You’d really hurt your friends in the past, you knew that…  
No matter how many times you’d been told otherwise, no matter how often you’d tried to convince yourself that you weren’t to blame, your sins always found a ways to crawl back to you. Taking a deep breath you get up and make Sans get up too.  
You pull him back to his bed and tell him to get back under the covers.  
“Huh…” He hesitates, the lights of his eyes dimming a bit, before a casual smile spreads across his face. “Come on, gotta tuck you into your bed first kiddo.”  
You shake your head stubbornly and push him onto the bed with all the force you could muster.  
“Jeez bud!” He falls face first into the heap of sheets and blankets before propping himself up to look at you as you crawl next to him. “I hope you know that I’m not gonna take this LYING DOWN.”  
You giggle and throw the blankets over his head.  
“I guess I’m under ar-REST huh?” He chuckles, pushing the blankets off his head and climbing onto the bed. “You KID-NAPPING me?”  
You grin and nod, pointing at the pillow and tell him to go to sleep.  
“Remind me, who’s the kid and who’s the magic skeleton here?” Sans asks as you push him into place. “Because I’m pretty sure that I’m the magic skeleton and it’s me that’s supposed to make you go to bed. Not the other way around.”  
You giggle and tell him to go to sleep as you reach for the blankets.  
“Come ‘ere ya weirdo.” Sans chuckles, trying to grab you but you shove the blankets at him in return.  
Go to sleep bonehead, you tell him sternly.  
“You’re the kid, not me.” Sans says as you try to tuck him in, even as his eyes begin to dim and his eye sockets droop.  
You threaten to go get Papyrus and Mettaton if he doesn’t let you tuck him in right now.  
“Heh, your DETERMINATION is showing kid.” He chuckles as his eye sockets close and his skull sinks into the pillow.  
Dork, you can’t help but roll your eyes as you return to your own room. Sitting on the bed you coax Annoying Dog to you and pet him as you wait for the sunrise. Silent tears streaming down your cheeks as you quietly think about how you could have died tonight…  
Your eyes are burning and tear stained cheeks dry as the sun breaks the horizon. Shortly after you hear Papyrus getting up and then a commotion in Sans’ room.  
“COME BROTHER!” Papyrus’ voice is energetic as the smaller skeleton protests. “TODAY BEGINS YOUR TRAINING TO INCREASE YOUR HP! COME! UNDYNE AWAITS US!”  
Sans groans something that you can’t understand loudly.  
“THEN EXRERCISE WILL HELP ENSURE THAT YOU SLEEP WELL TONIGHT!” Papyrus tells him excitedly. “COME BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY EXCUSES!”  
You smile and wait as the ruckus in the other room settles.  
“I’m just going to check on the kid.” Sans’ voice is outside your door. “Then we can go, okay?”  
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus opens the door to your room.  
You grin at them from the bed and tell them to have fun exercising.  
“What’re you doing up at this awful hour?” Sans frowns.  
You tell them that you heard the ruckus and are going back to sleep once they go to training.  
“NYEH, I’M SORRY WE WOKE YOU.” Papyrus comes to your bedside and tucks you in firmly, patting your head. “WE WILL BE BACK IN A LITTLE WHILE THOUGH! PLEASE SLEEP WELL!”  
You promise you will and smile brightly.  
“Try not to wonder off while we’re out, alright?” Sans asks before closing the door.  
You tell him you’ll try, worst case scenario you’ll wonder down to Undyne’s.  
Before the smaller skeleton can press Papyrus picks him up and runs from the house excitedly.  
“NO MORE STALLING SANS! IF OUR HUMAN NEEDS ANYTHING DAD AND METTATON ARE THERE!” You giggle as Papyrus’ voice wafts back. “NOW WE SHALL TRAIN AND BECOME GREATER THAN WE ALREADY ARE!”  
You give it a few minutes before asking Annoying Dog if he wants to go for a walk? He yips excitedly in response.  
Putting on your shoes you grab the blue hoodie and throw it on. You take Annoying Dog outside and let him lead the way. Following the white dog you wonder around the woods towards the lake. You hadn’t actually meant to go to Undyne’s, even though that’s what you told Sans and Papyrus you would do, so you turn before you break into the clearing and move through the woods further up the lake.  
Annoying Dog follows you as you walk around, watching your friends from a distance. They were taking turns doing dodging drills with Undyne, two on one at all times. It makes you smile to watch them all having fun and working out together. You settle in the brush and watch them exercise curiously. You’d watched them on and off all summer but you never got bored of watching them.  
Annoying Dog yips excitedly as Papyrus and Sans begin to practice their bone attacks, running out of the brush towards where they were training.  
You stay still and watch as Annoying Dog snatches a bone, to the monsters’ surprise, and runs off down the road.  
“YOU MEDDLING CANINE!” Papyrus shouts after the dog as Undyne and Sans laugh. “I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN’T MY HUMAN’S DOG I WOULD BONE YOU!”  
“Please stop using that word like that!” Sans laughs as Undyne doubles over.  
“THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR LETTING OUR HUMAN HAVE IT!” Papyrus snaps.  
“Oh come on Paps.” Undyne slings her arm over his shoulders and noogies the skeleton. “It’s just a dog, chill out!”  
You remain perfectly still as Sans glances around the woods where Annoying Dog had bounded out of.  
“Alright!” Undyne says loudly, full of energy. “Back to work both of you lazy bones!”  
“I AM NOT LAZY!” Papyrus snaps. “SANS! TEACH ME YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK!”  
At that you get up and move through the woods down the lake. The aquatic monsters were waking and swimming around happily. You stop to greet some of them and chatted a bit before moving on.  
The air was cold but the sun was warm on your face as you wonder down further and further. Finally, as the lake breaks off into two, you turn and head back up the path. You wonder if they’d finished training yet? Also, where had Annoying Dog run off to? You could go look for him but…. He always found his way home and he was a smart dog. Yeah, he’ll be fine.  
Trying to be sneaky you head back through the woods. As Undyne’s house comes into view you don’t see your friends training anymore. Huh, must’ve finished. Or they’re inside. Whatever, you just had to get home before they did.  
You grin and turn towards the house. Something snaps behind you and you freeze.  
“Wanna play a game human?” Sans asks with a dark chuckle.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” You bolt as Undyne and Papyrus leap from the trees overhead.  
Running through the trees you glance back and see the tall skeleton and Captain of the Royal Guard chasing behind you. You zigzag, trying to make it hard for Sans to teleport in front of you. Breaking out into the clearing the smaller skeleton snaps in front of you and you turn sharply.  
“WE HAVE YOU NOW!” Undyne yells excitedly as she and Papyrus burst into the clearing.  
You grin and tumble away from Sans who tries to grab your hood. Rolling to your feet you run to get momentum and leap, like you had been training in gymnastics, over the smaller skeleton.  
“Where did they learn that?!” Undyne snaps you spin out of her grip.  
You duck to your knees as Papyrus almost gets you then roll away.  
“SCHOOL!” Both skeletons grunt as they dive after you.  
A sudden burst of energy makes you laugh excitedly and you summersault out of the way.  
“I’VE GOT YOU!” Papyrus jumps and dives, finally catching you as you stop near the lake’s edge.  
You cling to him, waiting for the shock of cold, before opening your eyes and finding that both of you were caught in blue.  
“One point for monsters.” Sans grins, his eye shining brightly as his magic drifts you both back to the grass. “Zero for kiddo.”  
You stick out your tongue as Undyne celebrates.  
“Nice moves kid!” She says, grabbing you and giving you a noogie. “Keeping us on our toes?”  
You laugh and try to escape. They won’t catch you next time!  
“At this rate you’re gonna be as tough as me!” Undyne laughs, letting you go. “And you’ve got a magic weapon now! When are you gonna come by and train up with those?!”  
Your grin turns wicked and you tell her that you don’t feel like teaching her anything today.  
“Oh… OH!” Undyne catches you in a headlock. “Teach ME a thing or two huh?! Awfully cocky kid!”  
You laugh and squirm, asking Papyrus to help you.  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs, picking you up from Undyne’s grasp. “THERE! YOU HAVE BEEN SAVED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS HUMAN!”  
You grin and hug him tightly, telling him that he’s your hero.  
“Heh, thought you said you wouldn’t wonder off past Undyne’s house?” Sans cocks an eye socket at you as Papyrus puts you down.  
Oops, you giggle, sorry you forgot.  
“Yeah,” Undyne’s hand lands on the top of your head and she clutches your scalp firmly. “Paps told me that you’ve been running off lately. What’s up with that twerp?”  
You shrug and tell her you dunno, your feet just move and you can’t really not follow them.  
“Huh…” She gives you a hard look and then a wide grin breaks out on her face. “You guys got any plans for breakfast?”  
“I’M GOING TO CREATE A BREAKFAST PIZZA!” Papyrus says excitedly. “METTATON HAS INTRODUCED US TO THE WORLD OF PIZZA! WOULD YOU AND ALPHYS LIKE TO COME?!”  
“Heck yeah!” Undyne is onboard. “I’ll go get her up and we’ll be at your place in a bit.”  
“Heh, nice.” Sans chuckles as you take one of the skeletons’ hands in yours, walking between them. “See ya fishstick.”  
“WE WILL BE WAITING!” Papyrus waves back as the three of you begin to walk up the road.  
You ask them how they caught you?  
“Saw you coming with the pup.” Sans tells you.  
“AND WE FOLLOWED YOU UP THE LAKE!” Papyrus adds. “IT WAS SANS’ IDEA! WE WANTED TO SEE HOW FAR WE COULD GO WITHOUT YOU CATCHING US!”  
“Which was pretty far.” Sans chuckles. “Even with Paps and Undyne making more noise than a rock concert in the trees. Do you ever look up? Or back? Or around you? Or, you know, open your eyes at all?”  
You shrug and say not really? Besides, if you ever get into trouble you had three skeledads to come save you.  
“NYEH, YES!” Papyrus agrees. “THOUGH, TRY NOT TO GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE PLEASE.”  
You promise you will be good as a yawn escapes your mouth.  
“Heh, looks like someone could use a nap.” Sans chuckles, lift his arm as Papyrus does and they swing you between them. “Don’t go falling asleep on us bud. We’re almost home.”  
“BUT IF YOU DO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAPPILY CARRY YOU.” Papyrus grins. “AND NO RUNNING OFF THIS MORNING! YOU MUST TRY THE FIRST OF MY SURE TO BE MANY GREAT PIZZA CREATIONS!”  
You giggle as you swing between them and tell Papyrus you’re excited for the pizza.  
Once home you flop on the couch comfortably and stretch out while the skeleton brothers take turns showering, Papyrus going first and when he’s cleared the bathroom Sans going in.  
“Heya.” Sans’ voice rouses you a little before something heavy flops on you, Sans sitting on your back.  
You tell him not to sit on you!  
“You sit on me all the time.” Sans chuckles, leaning back and his ankles resting on the top of your head. “Sides, you’re just squishy enough to be comfy.”  
You protest and try to push him off but he’s too heavy. He begins to snore and you yell for him to not fall asleep on you!  
“Sorry….” He snores. “Already asleep….”  
No! You protest as you squirm out from under him.  
“Hey, where’d my pillow go?” Sans chuckles as you fall to the floor in a heap.  
You glare at him before getting up and flopping heavily on the skeleton.  
“Oof! Easy kid.” Sans chuckles. “Got a bone to pick with me?”  
You stick your tongue out at him.  
“Heh, brat.” He grins, ruffling your hair. “Whatcha say about a napp-a-thon?”  
That makes you grin and you nod.  
“Nice,” The blanket drifts over you both. “On your pillow… Get set… Nap…”  
You quickly snuggle down and close your eyes. Tired from so little sleep and the morning’s activities you fall asleep quickly and end up napping through Undyne and Alphys arriving. You only really rouse for breakfast but fall asleep shortly after, curling up on Gaster’s lap in the reclining chair.  
“The child is beginning to emulate you Sans.” Gaster’s dry assessment draws chuckles around the room. “Just as their bursts of energy emulate you, Papyrus.”  
“You shoulda seen them when we played capture the human today.” Undyne tells him as everyone eats. “Whatever they’re teaching you at that fancy school, I like it!”  
You grin and tell them about the gymnastics club you have to do for an extracurricular as Gaster places you on the ground, getting ready to leave for the lab.  
“That s-sounds like what they do in a-animes.” Alphys says with interest, pulling up her phone.  
You shrug and then tell her kinda? Then tell her about how you’re doing ballet next semester.  
“Like Princess Tutu!” Alphys is excited and immediately begins to pull up references for the anime.  
As breakfast wraps up you call for Annoying Dog outside. When you didn’t hear his familiar yipping you go into the front yard and look around. He should be back soon, the pup rarely missed a meal. You tell your friends that you’re going to go look for Annoying Dog and head out before they can object.  
He’d run up the main road so that’s the way you head. You call for the pup as you wonder towards the center of the Reservation.  
“Hey!”  
You look around and see another kid running towards you from between an alley way.  
“What’re you doing so far away from your nursemaids?” Chara sneers at you as they approach. “Doesn’t the great, little, savior need an escort at all times?”  
You roll your eyes and ask them if they’ve seen Annoying Dog?  
“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t.” Chara shrugs before grinning and, to your surprise, resting an arm across your shoulders. “But I did hear a juicy tidbit about a MERCIFUL freak who’s figured out how to pull DT blades. Awfully rude of you to hang up on me yesterday when I called. I thought friends were supposed to share secrets like that.”  
Your expression is dry and you shrug. Apologizing for hanging up on them you tell them that you don’t know how to use them, they just happen, and Gaster’s working on a way to stop them from happening.  
“Oh, what fun is that?” Chara asks, making you walk with them and you suddenly realize that they are taller than you. Moreso than you had realized. “Come on Frisky, let’s have some fun together. You show me your DT knives and I’ll show you where your stupid dog has run off to. Fair?”  
You glare at them before sighing. You don’t know how to pull them out, you admit, it just happens sometimes…  
“But I do know how to pull them out.” Chara tells you as they lead you through two buildings and an alley towards a section of woods. “Come on, we haven’t gotten any quality time ever since Ebbott together. Don’t good friends make time for each other? Or am I not a friend anymore?”  
Sighing you finally agree if they’ll show you where Annoying Dog is and if it won’t take too long.  
“It won’t.” Chara grins happily, leading you through the trees.  
You spot the Lab nearby as you are lead deeper into the woods. You ask if Chara’s gotten to know any of the VMs?  
“Eh, they’re alright.” Chara shrugs. “Nothing impressive. Only one of them is reasonably powerful.”  
That’s not what you meant but… Which one?  
“That Memory Morph, Genisis.” Chara says. “They’re all nice and sweet but they’re LV is high. So is their EXP.”  
Really? You tilt your head to the side and wonder how that happened. You tell Chara that you know that Korak and Genisis were around during the war.  
“Not surprised.” Chara shrugs. “Dad recognized them as soon as Gastly introduced them.” They finally stop as you reach a clearing, turning to face you they grin. “Alright, show me.”  
You remind them that you don’t know how.  
“Ugh.” Chara grimaces and rolls their eyes before shoving you to the ground. “Show me already.”  
You’re startled and get back up. You don’t know how.  
“Idiot.” Chara shoves you back down. “Fight back.”  
What? No, you don’t want to.  
“Fine then.” Their eyes go black and their grin wide. “If you won’t fight back then I can do whatever I want right?”  
Fear begins to seep into you as you scramble back, Chara moving towards you as a dark shadow spreads around you both. What the heck? They’d been doing so well!  
“Let’s play together again.” Chara reaches towards you. “We’ll have so much fun… We can play ashes to ashes and dust to dust. We’ll burn this wretched world to the ground and turn all the monsters to dust.”  
You shake your head as your body trembles. Finally, as they reach for your soul, you lash out and try to hit their hand away. Something hard and red flashes in your hand and Chara pulls back.  
“See?” They smile simply, the dark shadows that had formed falling back. “That wasn’t so hard, was it Frisky?”  
Your heart is in your throat as you sit on the ground, a red DT blade in your hand. Taking a deep breath you stare at the blade.  
“DT’s a funny thing.” Chara explains, holding your wrist to examine the blade with interest. “Fickle, hard to control both consciously and subconsciously, but has limitless potential. You can break every bone in your body and have bellow 1 HP but if you have enough DT there’s nothing that can stop you.“ They let go of your wrist as the blade disappears. “And there’s nothing that any of those skeletons, scientists, doctors, monsters, or humans can do to stop it. Gastly still has his hand guarding your soul, doesn’t he?”  
You nod and take their offered hand, getting up.  
“Introduced magic into your soul, didn’t it?” Chara grins.  
You nod.  
“Well, can’t say I’m surprised.” They stretch and walk deeper into the woods. “He thinks he’s so smart but he’s as dumb as the rest of them.”  
You catch up to them and ask what they mean?  
“When you broke the barrier magic was re-introduced into the world.” Chara explains. “Monsters are pretty much pure magic and they attract the magic from their surroundings.” They point at where your soul rests with Gaster’s hand. “That hand is probably drawing in magic too and your soul is using it.”  
You ask them how they know all this?  
“Been there before and done it.” Chara cocks an eye at you. “Think I spent all my time as a husk napping and playing games like you do all the time? I was learning as much as I could from each human that fell before they were killed. Human souls are funny things.” The giggle, the sound ever so slightly evil. “They’re more changeable than monster souls, they can learn things. It’s pretty funny.”  
You frown as you begin to recognize the woods around you. Why are they leading you home?  
“Because Azzy and I found you stupid dog an hour or two ago and he was taking it back when we met up.” Chara smiles simply at you. “You can find your way home from here right? Or do you need someone to hold your hand?”  
You scowl and tell them you know the way.  
“Good.” They grin. “One last thing before I go…” They meet your eyes with a sharp gaze. “You need to learn how to control your DT now that you’ve got magic in your soul. That is…” They chuckle. “If you don’t want to accidentally kill your friends. I can help you if you’ll let me.”  
You hesitate and then shake your head. You thank Chara for the offer and hug them quickly before running towards the house.


	15. Chapter 15

School is the easiest place to avoid being around people, funnily enough, and you began to spend your recesses in the library.   
“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Rachel offers as you wonder towards the library, the recess bell having recently wrung. “I can help you if you’re having trouble.”   
You grin and shake your head, telling your friend that she should go play. It’s boring inside anyways and you’re not feeling good.   
“Well, alright…” Rachel frowns before running off towards the playground. “See ya later Frisk!”   
Waving at your friend you enter the quiet library. It’s a lie, and you know it is, but… You don’t want your friend to be hurt. What if you hurt your friend? Gaster’s request to distance yourself echoes through your head as you wonder the isles of books curiously.   
Well, you hadn’t really gotten to explore the library before, not that you’d really wanted to when you had friends to play with…   
“Is there something I can help you with?” a librarian reshelving books asks as you wonder.   
You shake your head and whisper that you’re just browsing.   
“Just ask if you need anything.” They smile at you.   
You tell them you will before wondering onward. The library is broken into two wings, you know that the elementary and middle school share one wing and the other houses the high school’s division of reading. One of the many things that the upper and lower schools share.   
Wandering curiously you wonder what kind of book you should read? Papyrus would suggest a story book with lots of colorful pictures and you knew Gaster would probably find a science book with lots of big words that are too complicated for you.   
But, although you didn’t say anything to them, you were kinda bored with story books like fluffy bunny. With all that you’ve seen and done… How could anyone really be content with such simple stories that always end in happily ever after’s? Nothing is that simple.  
Wandering deeper into the isles of books you find yourself in another section, science. Ugh, as much as Gaster may want you to be interested in science you’re just not. It’s too complicated, too confusing, and just doesn’t appeal to you in the least.   
Turning sharply, you wander back towards the librarian and ask if they can help you find a book?  
“Certainly,” They smile at you, taking your hand in their wrinkled grasp. “We’ve lots of nice picture books if you’d like?”  
You shake your head and tell them you don’t want to read any picture books, and no science books either.  
“Let’s see…” They say thoughtfully. “No picture books or science books… Do you like history?” They smile at you. “I’m very fond of history myself. Come, we’ll find something that you’ll like.”   
You nod and follow.   
“Let’s see… How old are you?” They ask.  
8, you tell them, but you don’t want something for little kids. You want something interesting to read.  
“Alright,” The librarian chuckles, pulling down several books from the shelves as they observe the titles. “These should be good enough to start.” They hand you three books. “Come, we’ll check these out for you and then you should be getting to class. Recess is almost over.”   
Grinning happily you carry the books back with you to your next class and put them in your bag for later. This would give you something to do when you got home once your homework is done at least… You still had to keep your distance…  
“Oh they are fabulous Pappy!” Mettaton exclaims as they watch your gymnastics club run through the routine that was being practiced for the winter concert. “Look at them all! With just a bit more flare it would be perfection!”   
You would grin if you weren’t focusing so hard on keeping your timing just right. Luckily most of the other kids, Rachel included, were too enamored with Mettaton as you all rested and received individual criticism for your parts in the performance. The elementary division was performing a synchronized piece with the middle school division, while the few high schoolers in the upper division were going to do a more complex routine at the same time.   
“WELL DONE HUMAN!” Papyrus praises as Mettaton picks you up, hugging you tightly, once club is dismissed. “WITH HOW GREAT YOU WERE TODAY THE WINTER CONCERT IS GOING TO BE ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!”  
“Absolutely, you’re fabulous darling.” Mettaton agrees as Papyrus picks up your almost bursting book bag. “You’re such a bright little star! I cannot wait to come see your performance!”   
You smile at that and ask if that won’t get in the way of all his stuff that he has to do? In the last timeline, you think, Mettaton had done a lot of travelling…  
“I’ve moved most of my channel’s production to the studio in Ebbott so I’ll be home with you and Pappy more often.” Mettaton assures you, tapping your nose. “Also, we’re in the planning stages of the first ever above ground MTT resort!” He gives you a dazzling smile before placing you in the back seat of the convertible and buckling you in.   
You tell him that sounds really cool as Papyrus pulls out of the school’s parking lot. Once home you grab your overstuffed bag and hurry inside.  
“WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR SUPPER HUMAN?” Papyrus asks as you climb the stairs to your room.  
You shrug and say that anything he makes is great.  
“THEN I, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF AND FUTURE GUARDSMAN PAPYRUS, SHALL SURPRISE YOU!” Papyrus says excitedly as he goes to the kitchen.  
“Already running off to do homework?” Mettaton asks, following you curiously up the stairs. “Surely you have time to spend with Pappy and I making supper.”   
You smile a little and tell him that you really do have a lot of homework, letting the weight of your bag land heavily on the desk with a solid thud.  
“Oh dear,” Mettaton frowns. “Well, if you need any help at all Pappy and I will be in the kitchen.”   
You tell Mettaton thank you before he goes, closing the door behind him. Actually, truthfully, you don’t have a lot of homework for a change. Just two worksheets, but you manage to spread it out by re-reading all of your notes from the day and working on the worksheets. In between your assignments and studying you begin to read the history books that the librarian had lent you.   
At first, the history books are pretty dry, but they begin to get interesting. One is about medieval times and all of the big events that happened then. Kings and knights fighting to defend from foreign invaders in a far off country, civil war, trade and how it lead to modern times. The next was about the industrial revolution and even though it had bright pictures it was really interesting. The last was about religious history, crusades, the hunt for witches and the likes of.   
They were all interesting in their own way and, as the succulent smells of something delicious and tomatoey wafts to your room, you sprawl out on the bed reading with interest. Vaguely, you hear Mettaton and Papyrus greet Sans and Gaster as they come home, but you’re so engrossed reading about the black plague that it doesn’t register until someone knocks on the door.  
Absently mindedly, you call who’s there?  
“Orange Juice.” Sans’ reply comes.  
Orange Juice who, you ask as you read on.  
“Orange Juice done with your homework?” The door opens and the skeleton comes in.   
You look up at him and smile.  
“Heya bucko.” Sans grins, ruffling your hair and looking down at the vibrant picture in the history book. The image was of a battle with men in armor and on horse back. “Whatcha got here?”  
You tell him it’s a book you got from the library.  
“Cool, anything interesting?” He asks.  
Yeah, it’s a history book.  
“Huh, never was much of a history fan.” Sans shrugs. “It’s all yesterday’s news.” He grins as you roll your eyes. “But supper is today’s big story and it’s ready. So howzabout you leave all this history in the past and come down and eat?”   
You grin and get off the bed, following the skeleton out of your room. You ask him how his day has been?  
“Same old same old.” Sans shrugs. “Making the numbers play nice with the letters, you know how it is. Your day?”  
You shrug and repeat what he said as Annoying Dog sits patiently beside your seat at the dining table, ready to beg.   
Supper is nice and quick. You wait until Sans goes to the bathroom before quickly excusing yourself to take Annoying Dog out for a walk while the others finish their meals.  
“When you are finished I want to run a diagnostic on your soul.” Gaster tells you as you don your hoodie. “Do not dally too long.”   
You tell him you won’t before rushing out the front door with the white dog just ahead of you.   
Letting Annoying Dog lead you sigh, you don’t want to go back to your soul being scanned everyday. Yeah, it wasn’t like it took a lot of time. Nor was it painful. It wasn’t even hard, you just laid still. But… You didn’t like it. What Gaster could and couldn’t tell from scanning your soul you didn’t know. What did he know when he ran those scans? You knew that when the direct connection between him and his hand was present he could tell what you were feeling and, to a degree, what you were thinking. Now that that direct connection was gone you felt more sure that your thoughts were private and all your own again, a luxury you’d never realized until it was gone.  
What could he tell from his scans though? What did they tell him? You liked having your privacy again… As well as the freedom to wonder on your own. You didn’t want to lose either…  
“Well, well, well,” Chara’s chuckle makes you look up, to find them and Asriel with several other monster children. “Two days in a row without an escort? I’m impressed.”   
You frown and realize you’d wondered all the way to main street, Annoying Dog looks back at you curiously.   
“Howdy Frisk.” Asriel grins at you. “We were just playing, do you wanna join us?”  
You smile and shake your head, you have to get back home soon, but tell them that they should have fun without you.  
“Here, I’ll walk you home.” Chara volunteers with a sweet smile. “Don’t want you getting lost Frisky.”   
“Are you sure?” Asriel asks as your fix Chara with a dry expression.   
“Yeah, we were gonna play hide and seek anyway.” Chara shrugs. “I’ll be it and while I walk Frisk home you all can hide. Sound fair?”   
There’s a chorus of agreement.  
“Alright, we better start walking then.” Chara chuckles, snatching your wrist. “Come on Frisky, time to get you and your mutt home.”   
Reluctantly, you follow Chara.   
“So, give any more thought to my offer?” Chara asks as they lead you back down the dirt road.  
No, you snatch your wrist away, Gaster said he’d figure out how to stop the DT from being an issue. You don’t want to learn how to use their weapon, not after everything they’d done with your DT.  
“You’ll change your mind.” Chara shrugs. “When you can’t control it anymore and end up hurting someone. You’ll change your mind.”   
You shake your head and tell them you won’t. You are DETERMINED to never use their weapon, no matter what.   
With that you tell them that you’re going home alone and walk ahead, Annoying Dog yipping happily as he runs along side you.  
You don’t make a fuss about getting scanned once you’re home and afterwards sit quietly in the living room with everyone as they watch TV. You wait patiently and go through the evening routine, trying to be happy and calm at the same time, always remembering that you have to control your DT.  
After being tucked into bed you wait a little while, dozing some, but also thinking about what Chara had said. They knew you, they know you, as well as you had ever known yourself… They’d been a part of you… So how could they be wrong? What did they mean when they insisted that you’d change your mind? Do they know something that you don’t?  
What if… What if you are bad? What if they think you’re going to use the DT to hurt people? What if they know you will? What if they know something you don’t?  
Those questions linger as you slip out of bed, careful not to wake Annoying Dog. You just need a walk, clear your head, you’ll be quick…  
Wandering outside, your breath comes out in cold puffs of white and you shiver against the cold even wearing a hoodie. You’ll have to start wearing the winter coat that Mettaton had brought you at this rate…   
You wander until you get to the lake near Undyne’s and Alphys’ house where you sit and stare up at the stars. Pulling your knees to your chest you stare at the stars overhead.   
They’re so beautiful…  
Again you wonder what they are? Is school right and are they angels watching over the world bellow? Or are they just balls of fire floating in space like Gaster had said? How could things so wondrous just be distant fires? They’re so beautiful and fire was…  
You remember fighting Asgore and Toriel…   
Fire was violent and unforgiving, it hurt… But the stars… They shone so beautifully…  
“And here you are again.” Korak’s voice startles you a bit and you look back to see the Memory Morph sitting near you. “I had wondered if I would find you this way again.”  
You smile a little nervously and tell him you just needed some air…  
“I understand the sentiment.” Korak bows his head in agreement.   
Together, you sit in silence for a while as you marvel at the stars above. Were they always like this? Did they always shine so brightly? Why had you never really noticed them before?   
Thinking back you try to recall before you fell to the Underground. That’d been so long ago, it felt like, and your memories are harder to pull back. You don’t think that you’d ever really looked up at the stars before you’d fallen, or the clouds and sky, it’d just never appealed to you. They were always there so you’d never really appreciated them before…  
But now…  
“I find…” Korak’s words break the silence. “That the stars have become more wondrous now after having lost them before. Is that strange to you?”  
You shake your head and tell him you think that he’s right.  
More time passes in silence as you stare above.  
“I think it is time to return to our respective places human.” Korak’s words jar you from your absentminded observations. “Lest out absences be noticed.”   
Rising to your feet you agree. You ask if he’ll be here tomorrow?   
“If I can slip away.” Korak nods.  
You tell him that you’re in the same boat but… Maybe… If he wanted you could both watch the stars together? Maybe he could tell you more about your friends’ pasts?  
“I will consider it.” Korak responds, turning away. “Good night, human.”  
The rest of the week follows a similar pattern as Monday. You’d go through the school day quietly and keeping to yourself. You’d make excuses to Rachel, say that you’re struggling or that you really needed to study, so you couldn’t go outside at recess. The issue with having a friend like Rachel is that she would join you somedays in the library and with her came the swarm of other kids that liked her. You adore Rachel but, on the days that she followed you, you found it harder to get through more of the history books that you were growing fond of.   
Papyrus and Mettaton had to miss your last two gymnastics practices of the week because of Mettaton’s work and various projects but you didn’t mind. They or Sans were never late picking you up. When you got home you would run up to your room and change quickly before sequestering yourself to your room. You’d tell the skeletons that you had to study and you would, as well as stretch for gymnastics, or read through more of the history books. After supper you would take Annoying Dog for as long of a walk as he wanted, the trouble with that is that he usually didn’t want to walk that long, and Chara had taken to finding you on these walks where they would press you more and more about the DT. You’d quickly go home once Chara found you and then bolt to your room where you would continue to read through more of the history books until Gaster called you downstairs for the daily scans.  
Gaster still hadn’t found a way to remove the hand, not for lack of trying. Most evenings, when you got home from walking Annoying Dog, he would take you to the basement and try new ways to remove the hand as well as monitor the progress of your soul. It was small increments, but each day your soul took on a little more magic. Each day you become more DETERMINED.  
Your breath comes out in cold little clouds and you hold the thick MTT winter coat tightly around you. Pulling your knees to your chest you stare at the stars overhead. They’re so beautiful as they sparkle…  
Mezmerized by them as you were you didn’t notice much else, let alone the two large figures approaching.  
“You are here again…” Korak’s presence by now didn’t startle you, his or Genisis’.  
You grin at him and Genisis in greeting. The two Memory Morphs had been slipping out of the lab more and more during the night shift. According to Alphys and Gaster there’s a house being built for them on the other side of the back end of the reservation where their natural abilities shouldn’t bother anyone else. They’d be released soon to go about their lives.  
“Friend…” Genisis greets you, sitting beside you.   
You smile at them and say that you like looking at the stars…  
You know that you were supposed to avoid the VMs but… You couldn’t really avoid them if they came to you. Well, you could not sneak out of the house at night to star gaze but… They’re so pretty and with everything else you’re doing you just wanted some time away from those that you could hurt…   
Sitting in silence, your mind begins to wonder back on the week that you had just finished. Classes, homework, Rachel cornering you in the library and demanding to know if you were avoiding her, Sans and Papyrus dragging you out of your room, Gaster’s frustration… It’d been a long week…  
You ask Genisis and Korak how their week has been as you stare above.  
“The same as the previous.” Korak says dryly.  
“There’s been little variation.” Genisis adds. “Could you share yours?”  
You smile and tell them what you’ve been doing all week. It wasn’t particularly interesting but you’d learned that after the first few meetings like this that they enjoyed anything you told them. So you tried to give them as many details as you could. It was kinda nice.  
Not that the skeletons didn’t ask you about your days but… It was different. Korak and Genisis didn’t pry into the whys or how’s, they just quietly listened.  
“Thank you for sharing.” Genisis’s face breaks into a wide, red, smile. “It is an enjoyment to us.”   
You smile softly and tell them it’s no problem as a cold wind comes through.  
“I have a question.” Korak asks as you consider going home. “When you come here you feel anxious, there’s an aura of fear about you, why is that?”  
You consider the question and then shrug. You usually only come here when you wake up from a nightmare or something is bothering you.  
“Do the skeletons not help you with your troubles?” Genisis asks.  
If you asked them to or if you went to them they would, but you didn’t want to…  
“Why?” Genisis tilt’s their head to the side. “Are they not your guardians?”  
You nod and then, thinking carefully about your words, you say that you don’t want to bother them. Besides, fatigue is more dangerous for monsters than humans…  
“Humans are stronger in their ways.” Korak says, extending a hand and resting it on your head. “Do not be afraid anymore tonight.”   
You smile as he pets your head and then turn towards home. As you walk you wait for the dread of going back to bed to come but… It doesn’t. Instead, you feel light and as you silently slip back into the house the weariness that you had been fighting takes over.   
You flop on the couch, still in your shoes and coat, and fall into a content sleep.   
Something wet and sloppy wakes you up hours later and Annoying Dog is sitting on the ground before you. Yawning you realize that you’re on the couch, still in your hoodie and shoes. Quickly looking around then checking your phone you see that it’s almost six.   
Thank goodness…   
Papyrus would be awake soon, he “slept in” most weekends. You had to agree with Sans that six was not sleeping in but for the tall skeleton who was usually up and at them by five it was something.   
Quickly, you get up and take Annoying Dog outside.   
Stretching in the cold autumn air you feel refreshed, you hadn’t slept that good in a while. When Gaster or Sans would put you to sleep you were always groggy or feeling weird when you woke up. But you feel fine, energized even, despite being sore from gymnastics this past week.   
You wait by the door as Annoying Dog does his business, giving the pup space, before heading back inside with him.  
“HUMAN?” Papyrus startles you at the door.   
You jump and look up at your friend before quickly saying that Annoying Dog needed let out.   
“OH, GOOD.” Papyrus smiles, relieved. “YOU SHOULDN’T BE WONDERING OUTSIDE BEFORE WE’RE AWAKE THOUGH, COULD YOU PLEASE WAKE ONE OF US NEXT TIME?”  
You nod and smile, asking if he’s going to go workout with Undyne?  
“NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus chuckles proudly. “YES! TODAY SHE IS GOING TO TEST MY PHYSICAL READINESS FOR THE GUARD!”  
You give him two thumbs up and tell him he’s gonna be great, how could he not be?   
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus exclaims. “NOW, I MUST BE OFF HUMAN!”  
You step out of his way and wave as he runs off eagerly to Undyne’s house.  
Huh, well Sans got a break from exercise at least. It’d become a regular thing for Papyrus to drag his brother out of bed for exercise, despite the smaller skeleton’s protests. Wondering back upstairs you go to your room and get dressed for the day.   
Welp, you’d gotten away with it. But next time you’d have to be more careful. Dressed you head back out of your room and go to the kitchen. Maybe you should do something nice they were all, always, taking such good care of you?  
Mettaton’s on a weekend business trip but would be back Monday so what could you do just for the skeletons?  
Grabbing a cookbook you flip through it until you find something that you want to try, a breakfast casserole. Carefully reading the instructions you beat up eggs in a bowl and pull out the vegetable. The book told you to chop up the vegetables into little pieces. You find the cutting board that Papyrus normally uses and pull out the big chef knife. Chopping is hard and you have to kneel on the counter beside the cutting board with the vegetables to cut them up because it was too high. Holding the knife with two hands you hack away at the vegetables. Your eyes water and blur as you get to the onion and stop to rub them.   
Ow!   
That makes them hurt even worse and tears begin to stream from your eyes. You put the knife down beside you and try to slide off the counter but lose your grip because of the juice from the vegetables and fall.   
You hit the hard floor with a thud and a cry.   
Gentle magic wraps around you and you’re lifted from the floor.  
“Are you alright?” Gaster asks as you constantly wipe the tears pouring form your face. “Are you harmed?”  
You shake your head and tell him you got onion in your eyes and then slipped.  
“What were you doing preparing food alone?” Gaster asks as you feel yourself being moved, footsteps nearby sounding. “If you’re hungry then you only need tell one of us.”  
You tell him that you wanted to surprise them with a recipe from Papyrus’ book.   
“What happened?” Sans’ yawning voice asks as a faucet turns on nearby.  
“The child tried to cook without assistance.” Gaster sighs. “I will make sure that they are not seriously injured if you could see to the kitchen Sans.”  
“Yeah, I got it.” Sans sighs.  
Gaster makes you wash your face until your eyes stop watering before setting you on the couch and quickly scanning you.  
“Health is fine, no found injuries,” Gaster says as he finishes his assessment. “And eye sight is fine.”  
“Breakfast casserole thing is in the oven.” Sans adds as he hops onto the couch next to you and gives you a noogie. “You know you’re not supposed to mess around with the stove or knives without one of us there buddy.”  
You giggle and say you were just trying to surprise them.  
“Well intentions aside please seek assistance before you attempt cookery again.” Gaster tells you, turning back to the basement door. “If you’ll both excuse me, I’ve work to do.”  
“I don’t think it’d kill you to spend some time with people, dadster.” Sans calls after him dryly.  
“Noted!” Gaster’s voice carries back up the stairs.   
Sans sighs and rolls his eyes.  
“So, whatcha got going on today?” The skeleton asks you. “Running off or hiding in your room? Just asking so I know if I’m gonna be chasing or dragging today.”  
You shrug and tell him you don’t know, maybe go on an adventure?  
“To snoozeville?” Sans gives you an encouraging thumbs up.  
That makes you grin and you shake your head. Maybe you’ll try to find someplace new that you haven’t found yet? MK had told you about some caves on Mt. Ebbott that you hadn’t found yet. Maybe you could go find one of those?  
“Gonna try to find someplace new huh?” Sans yawns, leaning back on the couch sleepily. “Hmmm…. Howzabout this… We’ll eat breakfast and I’ll take you for a ride somewhere new?”  
You perk up at that, Sans only took you on his motorcycle when he was taking you to or picking you up from school. You ask where he’s gonna take you?  
“It’s a surprise.” He grins lazily. “But, we still gotta wait for that casserole to finish. Soooo….” He flops over you, squishing you to the couch. “Nap time. Wake me up when the timer goes off.”  
You protest and try to push the skeleton off you, telling him that you’re not a pillow!  
“Shoulda considered the implications of being a squishy human then, shouldn’t you’ve?” San mumbles before making loud snoring noises.  
You continue to try to escape but he won’t let you, constantly stretching and moving to remain flopped over you.   
“Heh, alright.” Sans chuckles as the timer goes off and he gets up. “Hungry bud?”  
You nod and hop off the couch. Following him to the kitchen you’re excited as he serves three generous potions of the casserole. Sans goes down to grab Gaster and you wait at the table excitedly.  
“These constant interruptions are not conducive to breakthroughs.” Gaster’s annoyed voice makes you giggle as he emerges from the basement with Sans.   
“You need to relax more.” Sans says as they sit at the table.   
“I relax when work is done.” Gaster replies as you all tuck in.  
“That’s your problem right there, works never done for you.” Sans says. “Anyway, I’m taking the kiddo out for the day so you’ll be perfectly bonely all day.”  
“And where are you going?” Gaster asks.  
“An adventure.” Sans tells him. “Remember that one place we went to? We went right after the barrier broke and we had that… Disagreement.”  
“I do.” Gaster sighs, finishing his plate and rising to his feet. “Do be safe regardless of your mode of travel.”  
“Will do.” Sans waves his hand lazily as the taller skeleton returns to the basement before grinning at you. “Not bad casserole bucko, you did pretty good.”   
That makes you grin and then you ask about the disagreement? You knew that the two of them had a lot of things that they disagreed on but you didn’t know of any where they had been out in public. Usually they kept them behind closed doors.  
“Eh, it was a while ago.” Sans shrugs. “If you put the plates in the sink I’ll get the bike ready.”   
You quickly gather the plates and utensils before running outside. Sans zips up your jacket and makes sure that your helmet is snug before putting you on the back of the bike.  
“Hang on bud!” Sans calls over his shoulder as he takes off down the main road.  
There looks like a group of people gathering outside the gates but you don’t see any protestor signs so ignore it. The back roads to the Reservation turn into the highway and then the freeway. The bike weaves through traffic as it gains speed.   
The wind whipping by is exhilarating and you watch as the world passes in a blur. After a while your bottom goes numb and something sparkles beside you. Looking over the freeway barrier you see the sparkling water of the ocean and grin widely. You’d never been to the beach before!  
Sans turns you both off on an exit and then takes another turn at the stop sign towards the water. There’s a boardwalk and stores lining the side of the sandy beach.   
“Alright.” Sans’ voice is muffled as he parks the bike in a parking lot next to a store. “Still with me bud?”  
You nod.  
“Not a bad ride.” Sans grins, popping off his helmet as you struggle to undo yours. “Didn’t go too fast for ya did I?”  
You shake your head, helmet still on.  
“Heh, nice.” He chuckles and takes your helmet off. “Don’t know if you’ve ever been here before but it’s a pretty nice place. Whatcha think?”  
You tell him you’ve never been to the beach and say you’re really excited.  
“Cool.” Sans gets off the bike and takes your hand, you both leave your helmets on the bike. “We should get everyone together next summer and come down here. It’s too cold to swim right now but the shops are open.”  
You nod.  
Most of the stores are still open and you enjoy exploring the new area.  
“Sometimes, when I just need to clear my head I come here.” Sans tells you as you gather some shells from along the water. “It’s nice, and there’s a good restaurant up that way.” He points down the board walk. “It sells specialty hotdogs, even these ones that are covered in batter and fried.”  
You say that sounds really good and ask if he comes here a lot? Does his head get full a lot?  
“Eh, sometimes.” He chuckles as you sit beside him on the board walk, shells in your pockets. “Came here a lot when we first surfaced.” He ruffles your hair. “Kept wondering if everything would pan out smoothly like last time, needed time away from the dadster, and kept worrying about a certain kiddo who, the last I’d seen of them, hadn’t been in the best shape.”   
You grin and say that he doesn’t have to worry about all that stuff now though. Because everything is okay and everyone’s happy, everyone finally has their happy ending...  
You pause and add that there’s nothing left to worry about… You’ll never RESET again.  
“I know that.” Sans looks at you, his expression a little confused. “I trust you buddy, I know you won’t RESET. Heh,” His arm wraps around your shoulders and he squeezes you to his side. “I know if you ever RESET again that there’s something seriously wrong going down. If that happens I’ll be headed your way faster than Alphys on a new anime. Sound good?”  
You nod and hug him tightly, saying into his jacket that he’s the best skele-dad.  
“Heh,” He grins and ruffles your hair. “You’re not too shabby yourself kiddo. Come on, let’s go get some dogs.”   
After eating corndogs you attempt to go into the water by inching closer and closer to it as you both walk through the sand.  
“Nahuhuh.” Sans chuckles, blue magic lifting you over the water that would have gotten your feet. “It’s too cold kiddo. In the summer time, I promise.”   
You sigh and reluctantly agree before asking if you could come back again to find more seashells?  
“Heh, sure.” Sans says, taking your hand as you’re let back down and turning back towards the board walk. “Let’s go home though, gettin’ kinda late.”   
You nod follow back to the bike. Sans checks your jacket and then helmet to make sure they’re both snug before getting you both on the bike.  
“Hey, I got an idea.” Sans says as he pulls out of the parking spot. “Promise you won’t tell paps or dadster?”  
You nod.  
“Cool, hold on tight.” Sans grins, flipping down his visor.   
You hang on tightly as the bike revs to life and takes off out of the parking lot. Once on the freeway the bike picks up speed rapidly and you cling as the world passes in a blur. Blue magic locks you in place and there’s flash. Suddenly the late autumn sun is gone and you’re both jumping through nothingness, pure darkness all around. The bike’s engine slows to a hum before another flash and the bike eases to a stop on a dirt road.  
“Still with me?” Sans asks, flipping up his visor and looking back at you with a wide grin.  
You nod and ask what that was?  
“Teleported.” Sans tells you as he turns the bike back on and begins to cruise at a leisurely pace down the dirt path. “I’ve been working on it more. It’s harder the more I bring with me but seems to’ve worked pretty good.” He chuckles. “You can relax your death grip, not even going fifteen miles an hour right now bud.”  
You let go and look around. The blood drains from your face as you see home just ahead, you’re both just cruising down the main road.  
“Definitely gonna need a nap though.” Sans yawns as the motorcycle pulls to a stop just out front. “Whatcha think?”  
You tell him that a nap sounds good and then wonder if Papyrus is home yet?  
“Dunno, let’s check.” He grins, taking off his helmet.  
Once free of your own helmet you run inside, Annoying Dog greeting you at the door, looking for the other skeleton but he’s not home.   
“Huh, woulda thought he’d be done by now.” Sans sighs, opening the basement door. “We’re back!”   
No response.  
Sans frowns and heads downstairs.  
“Dadster?” Sans’ voice carries up the stairs. “He’s gone too?”  
You wait at the top of the stairs, wondering what was going on, for your friend.   
“Okay… So no one’s home…” Sans emerges from the basement, checking his cellphone. “And… Hey, check your phone. Mine doesn’t have service.”  
You pull out your cellphone and see that you don’t have service either.  
Sans frowns as you show him your phone.  
“I’m going to go see if I can find out what’s going on.” Sans says, zipping his jacket back up. “Lock the door after me and stay inside alright?”   
You ask why you can’t go with him?  
“Who’s gonna stay with the pup?” Sans winks and ruffles your hair. “I’ll tell you what’s going on as soon as I find out okay? Just stay inside.”  
Reluctantly, you nod.  
“Good…” He pauses at the door. “Don’t open the door for anyone… Alright?”  
You tell him you won’t and ask if he’s worried about something?  
“Eh, the usual.” Sans grins before closing the door. “Be good, I’ll be back before you know it.”  
Locking the door behind him you stand on the couch and watch from the window as Sans gets back on his bike and heads up the main road. Once he’s gone you wonder the house, looking for anything.   
You try the TV, if anything to pass time, but that’s not working either.  
Huh… That’s strange… Alphys had set up the Reservation’s satellites and managed everyone’s phones, cable, and internet from the tower station where Jerry works…  
Curious, you go upstairs to Papyrus’ room and power on the computer.   
The computer loads fine but won’t connect to the internet.   
What’s going on?  
Annoying Dog begins to bark downstairs and you head down. Someone’s knocking on the door.   
Remembering Sans’ instructions you climb onto the couch and look out the window.   
Humans? There’s three of them.   
How’d they get this far back on the reservation?  
“Open up freaks!” The one banging on the door shouts.  
You close the curtains and grab Annoying Dog, trying to make him stop barking…  
“Someone’s in there! The curtains just came down!” Another voice adds.  
“Open up or we’re breaking down the door!”   
You try your phone, trying to call for someone, but the signal is still down.   
The banging on the door gets louder and the door begins to shift as you tremble.  
What were they doing here? Why were they banging on the door?   
“Get out here monsters!”   
You hug Annoying Dog tightly and run into the basement, closing both doors on your way. Hiding in Gaster’s room you squeeze under the bed with Annoying Dog.   
What do you do?   
Where are your friends?  
What were the humans going to do to you if they got in?  
Annoying Dog whimpers as someone begins to bash on the door to the basement.   
Your friends will come, you tell yourself as you frantically try to make your phone work, they’re gonna come and make the humans go away. They’re gonna come and save you. Your friends are always there for you. They’ll come, they’ll help you, they’ll save you.  
“Get out here monster!” Someone begins to bang on the door to the room. “We know you’re in here! Get out now!”   
Where are your friends?!  
Something in your chest, near your soul, stirs as the door begins to splinter.   
What do you do?!  
The door gives and three people run in.   
“Where are you monster?” One of them hisses as they look in the small room. “Check everywhere! They’re gonna pay for what they’ve done!”  
Annoying Dog growls and bolts out from under the bed, biting one of their legs.  
“Ah!” They scream and kick the dog away.  
You cry out as they swing a bat at Annoying Dog but he evades. He snaps at the humans and tries to bite them again. He manages to grab the bat and wrestles it form the human before bolting upstairs.  
“Fucking dog!” The humans shout after him as you try to muffle your cries.  
One of the humans look under the bed and your eyes lock.  
“There you are monster!” They grin and reach under the bed.   
You scramble as far back as you can but they manage to grab the arm of your coat and yank you out painfully, tearing your sleeve in the process.   
“This isn’t a monster.” One of the humans say as you’re pinned to the ground.  
“I knew it!” Another exclaims. “They’ve been kidnapping kids! Like the old stories!”  
“What if it’s a disguise?” The one pinning you down asks. “Like that one that the leaders got? The one that looks like a kid?”  
You begin to shake and cry, asking them to let you go.   
“Are you a monster or a human?!” They demand.  
Human, you tell them, you live with the monsters. They adopted you and are really nice.  
“You’re the one that let them out!” The human pinning you down presses hard on you. “You’re the reason our friend is gone!”  
You tell them you don’t know what they’re talking about and ask them to let you go again as your heart beats wildly.  
“Your monster pals killed our friend!” One snaps. “No one’s seen them for days! Ever since they went climbing!”  
You swear that you don’t know what they’re talking about and ask again to be let go. You’ll help them find their friend, you and all your friends will help, you’d all be happy to help.  
“Why would we ever trust you or any of your monster friends!” They snap, grabbing your elbow and pulling you up the stairs. “They wanna take our friend away then we’ll repay the favor! They can get you back when they give us our friend back!”   
“I’ll betcha that they’ve killed them.” One of the humans say as you’re pulled and shoved up the stairs, falling several times in the process. “And brainwashed this kid. Betcha that’s how they’re doin it. Using their freaky magic and brainwashing people.”  
You’re pulled out of your home, the living room messed up and things broken or thrown everywhere, and into the front yard.   
“Stop struggling!” Snaps the human pulling you as you keep trying to get away.  
You tell them again you don’t know anything and ask them to let you go.   
A hard hand slaps you across the face and you slump, eyes wide in shock.  
“Shut up, you’re coming with us monster lover!” One of then snaps.   
Your pulse is in your ears as fear and anger fills you. They’re taking you away. Your friends weren’t here. You’re alone and they’re taking you away from your home.  
No no no no no no no….  
You scream for them to let you go, yanking violently with your arms as a loud whining fills your ears. Red flashes around you and they’re thrown back.   
Your vision blurs darkly as shouting is added to the whining. They’re trying to take you away. They’re going to hurt you.  
Red whips around you as you scream. Clutching your head you curl in a ball. You don’t want the humans to take you away. You didn’t do anything. You’re a good, you hadn’t done anything wrong.  
“Stop!” A distant voice breaks through the whining in your ears but you can’t.  
You won’t.   
You are not being taken away again.  
You won’t let them break your house anymore.  
You are filled with DETERMINATION.   
The hard handle of a DT blade fills your hand and you begin to swing at the shadows moving closer. The splintering of wood as the humans dodge.   
Flashing lights make spots dance in your eyes as police cars swarm around but you keep swinging.  
They’re not taking you away again.  
You want to be here.  
You’re good, you’re good, YOU ARE GOOD.  
They can’t take you away again.  
The sound of rushing water fills your ears as you turn and run, the police going after the people who’d broken into your house first.   
Into the woods you run as fast as you can. No one knows these back woods as well as you do, you’re sure of it.  
Fueled by DETERMINATION you continue to run even as the police chase after you.   
You’re not going to get caught.   
You’re not getting taken away again.   
You’re not going to let them.  
You’re going to run and fight as long as you can.  
Something large and dark forms before you and relief floods you. Gaster!  
You run directly to the shadowy figure and are swallowed by the darkness.  
The world goes suddenly silent as your heart races.   
The shadow lunges into the underbrush with you. The police run past, looking frantic, and you watch safely surrounded by the shadows.  
“Secret Friend…” The shadow walker’s voice startles you. “Secret friend… Safe?”  
Taking a shaky breath you nod, your throat tight.  
“Good…” It seems pleased. “I take to lab… Keep secret friend safe… Secret friend secret.”   
You watch from the shadows that had wrapped around you as the reservation blurs around you. The shadow walker moves from shadow to shadow like a dart, shooting from one to the other with dizzying speed.   
Humans are running amock, police and the royal guard are everywhere trying to contain the violence. Briefly, you glimpse Gaster standing outside the lab. He’s large and imposing, his dark form massive.  
“Where is your DETERMINATION now?” Gaster hisses at the humans who seem to cower before him as the shadow walker slips into the lab. “Come then, attack me, show me your DETERMINATION humans.”   
The shadow walker bloops into the lab through a high window and suddenly you’re surrounded by shadowy figures.  
“Secret friend?” you’re surrounded by VMs. “Secret friend here?” “Secret friend safe?”  
“Secret friend safe.” The shadow walker that had brought you preens near you. “Secret friend secret.”   
You nod and thank them nervously before asking what’s going on?  
“We do not know.” Korak says as the crowd parts for him and Genisis, both making their way to you. “The humans attack was not anticipated… Again.”   
“Are you alright?” Genisis asks, tilting their head to the side.   
You nod and thank them, all of the VMs.   
“Your fear is pungent.” Korak assesses you with glowing red eyes. “Come, you can rest here with us.”   
Without waiting for your response a shadow walker wraps around you and you’re taken to another room where rows of beds were.   
“We rest with secret friend.” The shadow walker says. “Keep secret friend secret… Keep secret friend safe…”  
You nod nervously as it climbs onto the bed and then sinks into your shadow.   
“Close your eyes human.” Korak says as the other VMs go to their own beds, his large misshapen hand drifting over your face.   
Nervously you obey, thinking that they’d do what Gaster did to put you to sleep. Korak’s hand rests on your head and you feel a surge of something going through you.   
Fear… Anxiety… Terror… Worry… Lonesomeness… and so many other emotions crash into you like a tidal wave as you fall into an inky blackness.   
“Secret friend…” Someone’s soft voice penetrates the darkness. “Secret friend secret…”  
“Yes, yes, I understand.” Gaster’s annoyed sigh rouses you. “But I need to make sure they are alright. Please give them to me.”  
“Secret friend safe…” The soft voice says as you blink groggily awake.  
“Yes, you did very well.” Gaster nods in agreement, standing beside the bed where the shadow walker had glooped over you. “But now I need to see if they are harmed. The human authorities are here and need to see them. So, please, let me take them.”  
You pat the gloopy monster and tell them it’s okay, you wanna go with Gaster.  
“Secret friend come back?” The shadow walker asks as they begin to reform, sitting beside you.   
You look at Gaster questioningly.   
“I will bring them to visit again later.” Gaster assures them, taking your hand. “Come child, are you alright?”  
You nod as he brings you into the hall.   
“Stand still.” Gaster crouches before you, his palm glowing as he looks you over. “Superficial cut to the face over right cheekbone… Injury is consistent with those from intentional blunt trauma. How did you get it?”  
Your breathing catches and your throat tightens. Dropping your eyes, you sign that you don’t want to talk about it.  
“I assume it was one of the humans who broke into the house?” Gaster asks.  
You remain silent and still as healing magic washes over the mark.  
“It’s over now and the rioters are under law enforcement’s control.” Gaster explains, pushing up your sleeves and noting the bruises there before turning the healing glow onto them. “They need to assess the damages. Several of them saw a group of humans near our home and a small figure that ran into the woods. I’m assuming that was you?”  
You nod quietly.  
“I am glad that you escaped without serious injury.” Gaster says, standing back up. “There should be no reason for them to take you to a hospital now.” He picks you up, settling you to sit on one of his arms, and carries you through the lab. “Do not worry, those responsible will be held accountable.”  
Gaster takes you outside and towards the main road where tents had been erected and police cars were all parked. You notice several cars with government plates and begin to tremble, they resembled the same cars that the social workers had driven.   
“Calm yourself child.” Gaster tells you soothingly, gently petting your head as he walks you to a paramedic near an ambulance. “They are here to help. These kind humans came as soon as the riots broke out.”  
“Hello,” The paramedic gives Gaster an uneasy smile. “Can I help you? Are you hurt at all?”  
“I am fine but could you see to my child?” Gaster asks. “They are human and some the rioters broke into our home where they were… I’m afraid that they may be hurt.”  
“Oh, of course.” The paramedic immediately reaches for you. “Come, does anything hurt child?”  
You shake your head and cling to Gaster.  
“Come now Frisk, they need to assess you.” Gaster sets you on the ground. “Then we can go home.”  
You shake your head again and try to hide in his long black coat.   
“Perhaps if you could just set them on the back of the ambulance?” The paramedic moves to the side and gestures to the step. “I can check them there.”   
“Yes, come along Frisk.” Gaster nudges you forward.  
You ask what if they take you away again with your hands.  
“Oh Frisk,” Gaster chuckles. “Do not fret. They only want to make sure you are alright.”  
“Are they mute?” The paramedic asks.  
“No, only upset.” Gaster explains, pushing you forward. “Come along Frisk.”   
Reluctantly you sit on the back of the ambulance while the paramedic looks you over.  
“They don’t seem hurt and their vitals are good.” The paramedic says, writing everything down. “But… I think that they should be taken for a psych evaluation.”  
“I do not think that that will be necessary.” Gaster says taking your hand. “But, should their behavior become concerning-“  
You look around and meet a police officer’s eyes. The police officer nods off who they’re speaking to and turns towards you. You tug on Gaster’s coat.  
“One moment Frisk.” Gaster holds up a finger to you. “Continue.”   
The police officer draws closer.  
“Sir, is this your child?” The police officer asks.  
“Yes, is there a problem?” Gaster asks him.  
“Yes, I believe that I saw them when we were doing patrols on the back side of the reservation.” The police officer explains. “I need them to come down to the station and-”  
Your legs take off before you have time to think, but your mind quickly catches up.  
You’re not going through it again. The humans were going to take you away again. Gaster had handed you over the last time. What if he does it again?  
What if they try to take you away again?!   
You duck between buildings and zig zag down different roads. Even after you were sure that they weren’t following you your legs kept going.   
Someone catches you and you let out a scream.  
“What the heck?!” Chara’s voice startles you.  
Snapping your eyes open you find yourself on the ground, Chara holding you tightly.  
“A-Are you okay?” Asriel asks, helping you both up.   
You shake your head and quickly tell them that you have to hide from the other humans.  
“Alright, whatever.” Chara spits at you. “Azzy… You go meet with mom and dad, I’ll take frightened frisky home.”   
“A-Are you sure?” Asriel seems surprised.  
“Yeah,” Chara takes your wrist and leads you back down the road. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit…” They grin back at Asriel as they lead you away. “And… because Frisky’s so afraid, I’ll tell everyone where they are after all this has settled down. Fair?”   
“O-Okay…” Asriel seems uncertain as you’re lead between two buildings.   
Chara leads you in silence through the buildings and to the woods.  
“Gastly told us that you and trashbag were off the reservation when the rioters broke in.” Chara told you as they lead you to a tree where a rope ladder hung. “Get up coward.”  
Tremblingly you climb up into the tree and find, hidden among the branches, a tree house. You ask how long this has been here?  
“Can the hand language, it’s stupid and makes you look dumber than you usually do… Dad built it for us.” Chara explains, climbing into the tree house behind you and pulling up the ladder. “He said we could have anything we wanted when we came to the surface. Asriel wanted peace and harmony, stupid kid stuff… I wanted a tree house.”   
You nod, fair enough, and watch as they pull the ladder up. It was small, wooden, but nice.  
“So, felt your DT spike.” Chara grins, their eyes darkening as they move beside you. “Have some fun with the humans? Heard they wrecked your house pretty good.” They giggle a little. “Don’t worry, you can come stay with us until it’s fixed up.”  
You feel yourself freeze before shaking your head. You just don’t want the humans to take you away again…   
“Think they could take you away from mom and dad?” Chara asks. “They are the King and Queen afterall.”   
You go silent before asking how they knew about the DT?  
“Could feel it.” Chara says. “So, still can’t control it or did you mean to make every monster on the reservation have heart attacks?”  
You shake your head… You couldn’t control it…  
“Aww, pity…” Chara sighs. “Too bad someone couldn’t, you know, help you control it. Teach you. But, don’t worry.” They grin evilly. “I’m sure Gastly will fix you up right as rain. No concerns whatsoever. Right Frisky?”  
You’re silent for a long time…   
They’re right… It’d gotten worse and you didn’t know how to control it… What if Gaster couldn’t find a way? What if you hurt someone?  
A horrible thought crossed your mind.  
Were the humans okay? Had you hurt them?  
You ask Chara if anyone had gotten hurt in the riots?  
“Yeah, but no one died.” Chara rolls their eyes. “Those humans that got all the way to the south side got pretty messed up. Did a good number on them.” They grin. “Good job partner, I knew you had it in you.”   
Your chest tightens and you ask if they could help you? Would they teach you how to keep the DT under control?  
“I dunno…” Chara drones. “I offered before…”  
Please…  
“Hehehehe….” They giggle a little. “Alright.” They smile brightly. “I’ll text you the time and place. You just have to meet me. Sound fair?”  
You nod.  
“And, Frisky?” Chara adds as you can hear people approaching. “You’re gonna do exactly as I say. Got it?”  
A chill runs up your spine before you softly agree.  
“Chara!” Asriel’s voice from bellow startles you both. “Frisk!”  
“I thought you were getting Mom and Dad!” Chara calls, looking out the door before grimacing. “What the heck are THEY doing here?!”  
“HELLO CHARA!” Papyrus’ voice calls up. “WE WERE TOLD THAT YOU KNOW WHERE FRISK IS?!”  
“They ran off into the woods!” Chara snaps as you inch towards the only door but they block you in. “Go find them yourself!”  
“Brat!” Sans’ tone was warning. “Not today! Is our kid up there or not?!”  
Chara growls angrily before glancing back at you and smiling.   
“Yeah, sorry.” They call sweetly. “I was just trying to keep them safe, you know?” They pull you over beside them. “After all… You skeletons had left them alone when the riots were going on. They could’ve gotten really hurt when your house got ransacked!” Chara hugs you tightly. “We were talking about having a sleepover until you fix up your house. Weren’t we Frisky?”  
You nervously nod, Chara had suggested it…  
“Heh…” Blue magic wraps around you and you’re forcibly yanked down from the treehouse. “No dice brat.”   
“HUMAN!” Papyrus hugs you tightly as the magic deposits you in his arms. “I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WHEN WE GOT HOME TO CHECK ON YOU THE POLICE WERE THERE AND THE HOUSE IS A MESS! WE HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE UNTIL PRINCE ASRIEL CAME AND TOLD US THAT YOU WERE HIDING FROM THE HUMANS WITH CHARA!”  
You nod silently, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck and hugging him as silent tears fill your eyes.   
“Come on buddy,” A boney hand rubs your back as Papyrus kneels to the ground. “It’s alright now… Everything’s over…”  
You shake your head, a sob coming from your throat. It was so scary. You locked the door and stayed inside like Sans had said but they just came in. You’d tried to hide and the humans had kicked Annoying Dog and….  
Oh God where’s Annoying Dog?!  
“Back home and fine.” Sans assures you. “He came and got us just as everything was getting under control.”   
“COME NOW HUMAN IT IS ALRIGHT!” Papyrus adds as you tremble. “SURELY YOU ARE SAFE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”  
You sniffle, nod, and then pause. He’s a guardsman now? Officially?  
“Yeah, dad was appointing the new guards when the rioters broke in.” Asriel tells you. “Today was their final test and Papyrus scored the highest of all the recruits!”  
“NYEH HEH HEH YES!” Papyrus laughs proudly as Chara climbs down from the tree house. “I AM, OFFICIALLY, THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”  
“So what is a guardsman doing here when the Reservation is recovering from an attack?” Chara snaps.  
“Mom and Dad sent him to make sure we get home safely.” Asriel says.   
“Then take us home.”Chara commands. “You can bring that cry baby with us, I’ve got a game I wanna play with them.”   
“Yeah, no.” Sans interjects. “Paps, I’ll take Frisk home and patch up the house while you do your guard stuff. Sound good?”  
“WONDERFUL!” Papyrus agrees before hugging you tightly. “WORRY NOT HUMAN! EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT NOW!”  
You nod and look over at Sans.  
“Come on buddy, we can take a short cut.” He gives you a wide grin. “We’ll get home and get the house patched up.”  
Still trembling you let go of Papyrus and latch onto Sans, clinging tightly to him.   
“Heh… It’s okay buddy.” Sans gently pats your head. “See you at home Paps?”  
“YES!” Papyrus agrees, taking one of each of the royal childrens’ hands. “COME! WE MUST GET YOU TWO HOME SOON AS WELL! FEAR NOT! I, THE GREAT ROYAL GUARDSMAN PAPYRUS, WILL KEEP YOU SAFE!”  
“There’s literally no danger now.” Chara sneers as they’re led off.  
“Watch it brat!” Sans calls after them before sighing. “Alright buddy, time for us to get home too.”  
You nod, still clinging to him.  
“You okay?” He asks when you don’t move. “You didn’t get hurt did you?”  
You remain silent and burry your face into his jacket as the sobs return.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay baby bones…” Sans hugs you tightly, picking you up. “Come on, it’s alright. You’re safe… It’s over...” You shake your head and clench so tightly to his jacket that your muscles protest. “Just hang on buddy, we’re going home…”   
It feels like an eternity until you’re home, despite using a shortcut, and despite that you don’t feel any better when you finally get there. There were long, lashing, grooves cut into the ground around the front of the house. There were even cuts and ripping gashes in the trees… The door had been kicked in but not broken, the wood and lock on the door frame were splintered. The handles to the doors leading to the basement had been smashed. The house was a mess with drawers open and their contents dumped out. The couch had been flipped and pretty much everything in the bedrooms had been thrown about.   
“Ugh…” Sans groans as his eye flashes, objects beginning to float back into place. “Brats… Well,” He gives you a sideways grin and points that the TV. “At least that didn’t break.”  
You nod a little and continue to cling, refusing to be alone.   
“Where were you when they broke in?” Sans asks as Annoying Dog trots downstairs.   
You point at the basement and mumble under Gaster’s bed…  
“Did you get hurt?” Sans asks, leading you to the rectified couch.   
You mumble not really and then ask why they’d come? Why had the humans attacked?   
“Not really isn’t an answer.” Sans gives you an annoyed look before sitting beside you on the couch, his eye still glowing and you can hear things moving around the house. “And I don’t really know… A human’s missing and they’d been hiking on Ebbott a few days ago, apparently. Some of those humans thought that maybe we’d done something to them. Paps told me everything had been fine and that the humans had been talking it out with Toriel until another group came and caused all the trouble. After that it was hectic… So, did you get hurt?”  
You remain silent and then shake your head. You tell him how the humans had found you, Annoying Dog hopping into your lap as you speak, and how you’d lost control of your DT…. Then you’d run and a Shadow Walker had helped you escape and took you to the lab where Gaster had healed you.  
“How’d you end up with Chara?” Sans is confused.   
Fidgeting nervously you begin to sign that you’d run away… The police had come and what if they took you away again? Gaster had given you to the humans before, what if they wanted to take you away again? What if he let them take you? What if you couldn’t come home this time? What if the humans who’d dragged you out of the house convinced the other humans to not let you back? What if they took you somewhere that you didn’t know where you were and you couldn’t contact your friends and you never saw them again and-  
“Whoa, whoa, don’t panic.” Sans stills your hands before wrapping you in a tight hug. “We wouldn’t let that happen baby bones. Gaster wouldn’t hand you over to the humans for no reason. He’d only let them take you the last time because you needed their medicine. Come on buddy, calm down.” He squeezes you tightly as you tremble. “Baby bones… It’s okay, everything’s okay now… I’m sorry, I didn’t know what was going on… If I had I wouldn’t have left you here alone… It’s okay though, you’re okay.”   
You nod even as the tears poured. You’d lost control of the DT… What’s happening? Normal humans couldn’t do this with DT. Why was it happening to you? Are you a freak? What if you’d hurt someone? Chara said you had… What if you’d killed them? What if there’d been monsters nearby? What if you’d hurt them? What if-  
“Kid!” Sans finally snaps, shaking you a little roughly. “Calm down! It’s okay.” He makes you look at him, his eyes shining brightly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. THEY broke in. THEY’D hurt you. YOU’D defended yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong kiddo. No one died. Yeah some things got busted but we can replace them. As for your DT we’re working on that, we’re going to figure it out. It’s okay.” He gives you another tight hug. “Come here baby bones… It’s okay now, everyone had a bad time, but it’s over. Asgore’s already said he’s closing off the Reservation to the humans for a while, except the cops and a few of their leaders. No one’s getting on here but us. Okay?”  
You nod, taking a deep breath and sniffling.   
“Good.” Sans takes a deep breath now as his phone rings. “Hey, they got the phones working again.” He answers the call. “What’s up?.... Yeah, Paps and I found them hiding in a tree house… We’re home now….” Sans glances at you and then groans. “Can they wait? Kid’s pretty rattled…. Yeah, appeasing the humans is low on my list of priorities right now… Fine, but they don’t take them anywhere…. Yeah…. Everything at the lab okay?... Yeah, we’ll be here…. Bye.” Your friend gives you a sidelong look before sighing. “So… the police wanna talk to you about what happened, apparently the humans they took into custody were saying some pretty crazy stuff and they wanna talk to you.”   
You shake your head and, with your hands, quickly say they’re gonna take you away.  
“No, we’re not gonna let them take you away.” Sans tells you sternly. “They just need to know what happened for their reports.”  
You ask what to tell them?  
“Leave that to us.” Sans says, getting off the couch. “Tell them the truth. We came home, I went to see what was going on, those brats broke in and tried to take you away. Don’t worry about the DT stuff, Gaster and I will figure out something to tell them.”   
Nodding, nervously, you stay put on the couch.  
“Here, why don’t you see if the TV’s working and I’ll check out the rest of the house.” Sans hands you the remote. “I’ll be nearby so if anyone comes to the door just wait for me alright?”  
You take the remote and remain silent.   
It wasn’t long, maybe a few minutes, before the police arrived with Gaster. Sans was outside taking in the damage just as the police car pulled up.  
“Rioters did quite a bit of damage.” Sans called over to the police in greeting as you watch through the window, kneeling on the couch. “Shook up our kid real good too.”   
“I am sorry for the damage they’ve caused, but they are at least in custody.” The police officer says as his partner surveys the damage. “And I have it on good authority that the mayor of Ebbott is sending supplies and construction workers here as we speak to begin repairs.”  
“Wood and nails ain’t gonna make my kid any less afraid.” Sans retorts dryly. “Ya know, I can kinda get the rioters attacking my kind. We’re pretty scary looking to the cowardly types. But I don’t get them going after another human, a kid no less.”   
“That’s why they’re here Sans.” Gaster’s voice interjects as they approach the door. “Surely those responsible will be held accountable. Correct, gentlemen?”  
“Yes.” The police assure them. “We just need their statement.”  
“…” Sans is silent for a moment before turning towards the door. “Yeah, come in…”   
The police stop and the door and note the damage as you curl on the far side of the couch.  
“Been fixing the damage that the rioters did ever since we got home.” Sans tells them, coming and sitting beside you on the couch. “Here’s Frisk.”   
“Ah, thank you.” Said one of the two policemen. “Do you mind if we take photos of the damage? The Mayor’s given orders to document the damage.”   
“Sure.” Sans shrugs as Gaster comes to stand beside you, a hand resting on your shoulder.   
“Calm down Frisk,” Gaster tells you. “These gentlemen just need to ask you questions. It is alright.”   
You shake your head and quickly sign that they’re going to take you away.  
“Sign language?” The police officer not taking photos asks. “What are they saying?”  
“Our version of it.” Gaster explains. “We call it the language of hands. They usually only use it when they are distressed. They are under the impression that you’re going to take them away from us, which is preposterous because we would never allow that.” He smiles simply at the paling officer. “Your questions, good sir?”  
“Ah…” The police officer pulls out a notepad and pen. “Well… I’ll try to make this quick. First, I am Sergeant Bradford and I am not here to take you away Frisk. I just want to know what happened, from your point of view.”  
Nervously, you begin to sign.  
“I-I can’t…” The police officer looks between Gaster and Sans for help.  
“Sans took me to the beach today.” Gaster translates. “When… When we got home the phones weren’t working and Sans told me to stay home. Close… No, are you trying to say lock?”   
You nod.  
“We will have to expand upon your visual vocabulary.” Gaster sighs.   
“I told them to lock the door and stay inside while I went to see what was going on.” Sans continues before watching your hands. “Some people came to the door and hit it loudly. They said for monsters to come out. I hid with dog in the basement. They came in. Dog tried to fight them off but they hit dog and he ran. They dragged me and hit me.” The skeleton’s eyes narrow as you continue to sign. “I’m afraid. They said they will take me away. They want their friend and will take me away. I got away and ran into the woods. My friend helped me get to the lab. I hid there until Gaster healed me. I’m afraid you’ll take me away. I ran and another friend helped me hide in their shrub… Tree house.” He sighs as your hands still, his arm coming around your shoulders and giving you a gentle squeeze. “No one’s taking you away baby bones… Just relax…”   
“Thank you,” The police officer finishes writing as the other approaches with the camera. “I just need both of your statements now and to see any other damages to the house.”   
“Of course.” Gaster nods in agreement, gently patting your head. “Why don’t you go to your room Frisk? Take some time to calm down.”   
You nod and then pause before quickly signing.  
“You’re pretty fast at that kid.” One of the officers says as Sans chuckles. “How long have they been doing that?”  
“Since last summer.” Gaster explains, leading both downstairs. “They caught a terrible cough and lost their voice. It proved to be an excellent learning opportunity and they’ve-”  
“Come on kiddo,” Sans says as blue magic wraps around you and lifts you off the couch. “Let’s go clean our rooms.”  
You frown and then sigh, those probably got wrecked too…  
The bedrooms were just as messed up as the rest of the house and you both work through them, fixing them up as much as you could. Not much was broken, Papyrus’ computer monitor had been, but otherwise it was all fixable. Sans leaves briefly to get supplies from Bunny’s shop and during that time you curl on Gaster’s bed as he changes the damaged screen on Papyrus’ computer before tending to his own damaged items.  
Papyrus arrives home just as Sans finishes repairing the door frame and together you all manage to fix the inside of the house. The outside though, where your DT had lashed out, was another matter. Gaster curiously took measurements and asked you questions about what had happened.  
None of you go to sleep until late and when you do it isn’t for long. You reason that the nightmares tonight shouldn’t be a surprise but they were no less frightening.  
You wake with a start and have to take several deep breaths to calm down. After a few minutes you are able to get out of your bed and wonder out of your room. Annoying Dog watches as you leave, whining a little as you leave the door ajar. Looking between Sans and Papyrus’ doors you don’t know which to go into…  
Papyrus had work though and Sans has the day off since it’s Sunday. You go to the smaller skeleton’s door and carefully creak the door open. Glancing into the room you inch in, snoring coming from the bed.   
Once beside the bed you note the skeleton sleeping in the center of the bed, completely sprawled out and content. You nudge him a little.  
“Mfhmm?” He groans.  
You tell him it’s you and that you can’t sleep. Can you stay in here with him?  
“Can’t sleep?” Sans repeats, his eyes still closed even as his arm lifts up the blanket. “Yeah… Sure… The merrier the more…”   
You smile and crawl into the bed.  
“Bad… dream?” He sleepily asks as you settle.  
You nod and then snuggle down comfortably, falling back to sleep quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

“Frisk!”   
You let out a surprised scream as someone jumps onto your bed and startles you awake.  
“We saw the riots all over the news last night!” Rachel exclaims as she shakes you awake. “Are you okay?! Mommy and Daddy said we couldn’t come last night so we came today! Daddy brought his tools and stuff to help fix things! Why didn’t you call me to tell me you were okay?!”  
You lay, groggy and disoriented, quiet before managing to sign… What?  
“What happened yesterday?” Rachel sits back on the bed as Annoying Dog settles in her lap. “The riots? They’re all over the news Frisk!”  
Oh, you sit up, that’s nice you guess?  
“Rachel!” Richard’s voice calls from downstairs. “We told you to wait until they were awake!”  
“They’re awake though!” Rachel protests as your bedroom door opens.   
“Rachel Marie,” Sarah’s in the doorway with crossed arms, your friend’s mom looking frustrated. “Come back downstairs right now. We told you to wait after Gaster said Frisk was still asleep.”   
You say that it’s alright even as Rachel groans and gets off the bed.  
“Get dressed and come down stairs,” Rachel grins at you, carrying Annoying Dog with her. “Daddy brought a whole bunch of tools and we’re gonna help the monsters rebuild.”   
You nod and wait for the door to close before looking around. Sans must’ve put you back in your room after you fell asleep.  
Well… At least you didn’t have another nightmare…   
You flop back on your pillow and sigh. Of all the days… You’d missed your friend… But after yesterday with your DT… You could actually hurt humans now, if Chara hadn’t been lying.  
Thinking about it, the skeletons hadn’t confirmed whether or not you had actually hurt those other humans and you know that you’d asked Sans. Gaster was under the impression that you could…   
Checking your phone you don’t have any messages. Chara had said that they would tell you the time and place to meet them…   
Reluctantly, you get out of bed and get dressed. Had the rest of the Reservation been as messed up as your house? You wonder how Undyne’s and Alphys’ house looked…  
Someone knocks on the door and you call who’s there?  
“Etch.” Sans’ voice responds.  
Etch who?  
“Got a cold?” He chuckles, opening the door. “How ya feeling kid?”  
You shrug and sign that you’re fine before asking how he is?  
“Eh, okay.” Sans shrugs. “Paps is already out doing his new guard stuff. Tree family is downstairs, brought a bunch of tools to help with repairs.”   
You nod and ask how everything’s going this morning with your hands?  
“Pretty good, the humans sent a lot of supplies last night.” Sans says, leading you out of the room and down stairs. “Lot of construction workers showed up today and volunteers. Asgore opened up the Reservation to those wanting to help.”  
“There’s a line of police guarding the gates too with the Royal Guard.” Richard adds as you both come down stairs. “Hey Frisk, how’s it going?”  
You shrug and sign okay.   
“They said they’re okay.” Rachel translates quickly, running up to you and taking your hand. “Come on Frisk! Let’s go do stuff!”   
You smile a little and ask what you can do? You’re both just kids.  
“We’re gonna go on cheer up patrols!” Rachel exclaims, taking your hand and leading you out of the house. “I got a whole backpack full of stuff that we can use to cheer everyone up! Come on!”  
Your friend leads you to the big, black, SUV that her family drove and pulls out a backpack that was brimming with supplies.   
“I have stickers, chalk, glitter, candy,” She rattles off as you watch dazedly.  
You wonder, not for the first time, how someone could be so happy? How was it that someone so happy and content was your friend? All Rachel ever did was make more and more friends… While you’d murdered everyone you care about at one point… Even now, you’re dangerous because you couldn’t control your DT.  
“Frisk?” Rachel’s confused look startles you from your thoughts. “Are you okay?”  
You grin and nod, just happy that you get to hang out with her today.  
“Cool.” Rachel grins. “You’ve been studying a lot at school so we haven’t been able to play. Are your grades doing better?”  
You shrug, not sure, as the three adults form inside come out. Looking at Sans you ask where Gaster is?  
“At the lab,” He tells you. “Do you want breakfast?”  
You shake your head and then point up the road then at Rachel’s bag.  
“We’re heading up to Undyne’s and Alphys’ house first to help with some repairs.” Sarah explains as Richard and Sans exchange a look. “Come along.”  
Undyne’s and Alphys’ house had taken a hammering. Their wooden patio is splintered and the steps broken, a lot of the windows are shattered, and the inside is a complete mess. Richard and Sans waste no time in setting up the tools that your one time foster father had brought with him while Undyne oversaw materials being brought back from the main road where they had been dropped off.   
Luckily, the Rioters hadn’t gone up the river so the aquatic monsters were safe save for the trash that had been thrown in the lake. Many of the monster children were down this way too, away from the most damaged areas.  
Alphys is a nervous wreck as Sarah helps her tidy up the inside of their home while Richard and Sans work on the outside. For your’s and Rachel’s part you both try to keep the other monster kids distracted with what Rachel had brought. Luckily, Toriel arrives not too long after with the rest of the monster children and several humans that erect tables and seats for them to all do crafts at.   
“Heya Asriel!” Rachel grins as the royal children come with the Queen. “Heya Chara! Are you guys here to help too?!”  
“Well, this is OUR home.” Chara snaps at the girl. “What are you doing here?”  
You walk directly between them and, in a soft voice, say that Rachel and her family came to help and to be nice.  
“What’s wrong with your voice?” Chara asks with a sickeningly sweet grin. “Frisky still upset?”  
“Chara come on.” Asriel nudges them. “Be nice, everyone’s upset.”  
“I’m not,” Chara snaps. “I saw this coming a mile away. All humans are the same.”  
“No we’re not!” Rachel shakes her head. “I’d never hurt anyone or break people’s houses!”   
“Children?” Toriel comes over, hearing the commotion. “Come along, why don’t you all come help decorate the banners that we’re going to put up down main street?”  
“Fine, but I don’t want to sit next to her.” Chara points at Rachel. “Humans did all this.”   
“Chara, you cannot hold everyone accountable for the actions of a few.” Toriel begins to explain as you glare at Chara as Rachel’s face flushes brightly.   
“I-I’m sorry.” Asriel offers quickly. “Chara’s just mad is all, they don’t mean it.”   
Yes they do and you know it, but you keep that thought to yourself as you take Rachel’s hand. Your voice still soft you tell Asriel that you and Rachel are gonna go for a walk.  
“Okay…” Asriel looks a little crestfallen but then smiles. “If you need anything you know where to find me.”   
You nod and then lead Rachel away up the main road.  
“I know that it was human rioters…” Rachel says softly and you see a flash of real hurt under the surface. “But… We’re not all the same. We’re all different.”  
You sign that you know that and that Chara is just mean sometimes.   
“I know…” Rachel sighs a little. “When we first got here a lot of the monsters looked funny at us. They’ve never done that before. They didn’t want to let us in until Pappy said we were good.”   
You tell her you’re sorry, you don’t know what to do. Your both just kids, there’s nothing you can do.  
“Nahuh.” Rachel shakes her head and you can feel her DETERMINATION flare to life. “So what if we’re just kids?! We can do anything! Sometimes the grown ups forget the stuff that we know. Like how Friendship is Magic and anything can be fixed if we all just make friends with each other!” A wide smile breaks out on her face and she takes the lead. “Come on Frisk! We just gotta remind all the monsters that not all humans are mean bullies! We wanna be their friends!”   
A smile spreads across your face and you follow your friend up the road. Throughout the day you and Rachel both help in little ways. Getting a box of nails for a monster trying to fix something. Helping someone put on a band aid. Giving directions to a group of monster kids to where the Queen had set up the crafts away from the construction sites.  
“Secret Friend?”   
Turning around you and Rachel both are greeted by a shadow walker.  
“Two secret friends?” It asks curiously.  
You grin and introduce Rachel to them before explaining to Rachel that the VMs had deemed you their secret friend.  
“I remember you guys.” Rachel grins at them. “We went on that hike together, remember?”   
The shadow walker nods and then reaches for your hand.  
“Please come…” It says. “We miss secret friend…”  
You hesitate before glancing at Rachel.   
“Can I come too?” Rachel asks happily, taking their other hand.   
“Memory just ask for one…” The shadow walker seems uncertain.   
“So two is better.” Rachel grins. “Come on, let’s go!”   
You smile and together you both follow the shadow walker away from the main construction area. Walking into the woods you follow them until you come across a clearing.  
Korak and Genisis are waiting there, both sitting in the sunlight.  
“You’ve brought another friend.” Genisis observes as you and Rachel wonder up to them. “Rachel… From the day on the mountain.”  
“Hi,” Rachel grins at them both as the shadow walker sinks into your shadow. “It’s nice to see you again. Are you guys okay after everything?”  
“We were not harmed.” Korak tells her with a wide smile on his face. “We wanted to see if our secret friend is alright and offer our assistance.” His bright purple eyes turn on you. “You were distressed yesterday and feel uncertain today. Could we help you?”  
You tilt your head to the side and then put on a bright smile and tell them you’re fine. You’re just happy everyone else is alright.  
“Oh,” Genisis pauses and then mimic’s Korak’s smile. “Then, could you both sit with us a while? We would like company.”  
“Sure.” Rachel says quickly, sitting down beside them. “Whatcha wanna do?”  
“Perhaps, watch the clouds?” Korak asks as you sit beside your friend, turning the volume of your phone up incase one of the skeletons call. “The sky is very nice to stare at.”   
So, laying back in the grass, you watch the clouds go by. You’re quiet as the others talk and after a while you don’t even pay attention to what their increasingly muffled voices say.   
Yesterday, with your DT, and everything that had happened runs through your head. It’s started out pretty nice, going to the beach for the first time and that fast bike ride with Sans. You knew that Gaster wanted you to keep your distance from everyone because of your DT but…   
The truth is that you’re lonely and you don’t want to have to keep your distance.  
Not that you particularly liked how much the skeletons hovered over you but you wanted to be able to spend time with your friends when you could. But it was for their own good. Gaster had said that you needed to avoid people who had stable physicalities because the DT could hurt them easier than it could him. Silently you wonder if the VMs were safe around you?  
Maybe you could start seeing them more until your DT was under control?  
“That is enough I think.” Genisis’ voice startles you from your thoughts as your phone rings.  
The bright, midday, sky was suddenly shades of reds and golds as you and Rachel sit up quickly.  
Quickly answering your phone Rachel helps you to your feet.  
“Hey, where’ve you and Rachel been?” It’s Sans.  
You tell him that you both were wondering the Reservation after some of the Monster Kids were mean to Rachel.  
“Okay, we saw you wonder off but that was hours ago.” Sans sounds annoyed through the phone. “Where are you? The tree folks are worried too.”   
You apologize quickly, promise to run home now, and then end the call. Taking Rachel’s hand you both run down the road.  
“I’m sorry, I lost track of time.” Rachel says, seeming a little confused. “I don’t know how…”  
You tell her you lost track of time too and it’s not her fault, you just hope she isn’t in trouble because of you.  
“Same.” Rachel grins. “They seemed nice though, Genisis and Korak.”  
You nod that they are and ask that she doesn’t tell anyone that you’d both hung out with them? Quickly, you explain that Sans doesn’t want you to hang out with VMs but they’re really nice.  
“I promise.” Rachel nods with a wide grin.   
You grin back as Undyne’s house comes into view, the black SUV already packed. It looks much better now, the patio repaired and new windows installed.   
“There you two are!” Sarah admonishes as you both run back. “Where on earth have you been?”  
“Sorry mommy, we were watching the clouds.” Rachel tells her, running up to Sarah and hugging her tightly. “I think we might’ve fallen asleep too.”   
“You think?” Richard asks as he approaches with both Sans and Papyrus, the man’s brow cocked. “Did you two run off and fall asleep somewhere?”  
You grin a little and say softly that you probably did. You were watching the clouds after helping some monsters near Main Street and then you woke up to Sans calling.  
“HUMAN!” Papyrus admonishes, picking you up. “YOU SHOULD NOT BE SLEEPING NEAR CONSTRUCTION SITES! THAT IS VERY DANGEROUS!”  
You giggle and apologize as Richard shakes his head.  
“Well, it’s about time that we got going.” Richard sighs as Alphys and Undyne come over. “Hope everything is in working order ladies?”  
“Y-Yes thank you.” Alphys smiles gratefully at him. “Y-You’ve both b-been so kind to h-help.”   
“It’s the least we could do for our friends.” Sarah assures her as Richard and Undyne clasp hands toughly.  
“You should come by again.” Undyne grins. “I’d love to beat you in arm wrestling again.”   
“Heh,” Richard grins widely. “We’ll see if I don’t slam your fist down next time.”   
“I’ll see you at school tomorrow Frisk!” Rachel runs up to Papyrus who puts you down.  
You nod and hug your friend tightly.  
After bidding goodbye to the Macklehaneys and then Undyne and Alphys you ride on Papyrus’ shoulders back home.  
“THE HUMANS THAT CAME TODAY WERE VERY NICE.” Papyrus says as your eyes begin to droop. “AND THEIR LEADERS SENT MANY SUPPLIES, THE KING AND QUEEN WERE VERY HAPPILY SURPRISED AT THEIR KINDNESS.”   
“Yeah, everyone was pretty cool today.” Sans chuckles. “How’re the other monsters doing? Everyone get healed up okay?”  
“YES! THE QUEEN OVERSAW THE HEALING YESTERDAY WITH OTHER MONSTERS WHO ARE TRAINED IN HEALING MAGIC!” Papyrus says as you slump tiredly. “ARE YOU TIRED HUMAN? COME HERE…” He readjusts you so that you’re being carried in his arms. “AS I WAS SAYING… THE QUEEN OVER SAW THAT YESTERDAY AND HAS ISSUED AN ORDER THAT ALL GUARDSMEMBERS ARE TO LEARN HEALING MAGIC THIS WEEK.”  
“Heh, cool.” Sans nods. “You’ll have to teach me some of that once you get it down Paps.”  
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus agrees. “ALSO, METTATON CALLED. HE’S ON HIS WAY BACK AFTER SEEING THE RIOTS ON THE NEWS. HE SHOULD BE HERE TOMORROW.”  
“Excited?” Sans asks as you’re brought inside.   
“I ALWAYS ENJOY SEEING METTATON!” Papyrus replies, setting you on the couch. “COULD YOU SEE IF DAD WILL BE HOME SOON SANS? I WILL START TO PREPARE A MAGNIFICENT MEAL!”  
“Yeah, I’ll call.” Sans nods, making you sit up enough so that he could sit down and pulling out his phone.  
Using the skeleton’s legs as a pillow you doze tiredly. Weird, you’d just napped hadn’t you? Eh, whatever…   
Yawning widely you get comfortable as Sans calls Gaster. His words are muffled, like your head is in a bubble, as you doze.


	17. Chapter 17

The temperatures seem to rapidly drop in the following week as the remainder of the leaves fall from the trees. Humans search parties scour Mt. Ebbott for the missing human but to no avail. Even the monsters, both Royal Guard and civilian, assist in searching under Asgore’s cautious instructions. The news is flooded with the Riot and the aftermath of it, Mettaton flying home just to cover the recovery process of the Reservation for international news.  
You try to ignore everything that’s going on around you though and during recesses you go to the library, reading through the history books with interest. You get to know the librarian, Professor Smith, who had been a teacher at the college for a long time before coming to run the library. Professor Smith had taught everything from history to political science. The Professor greets you calmly but happily each day as you silently enter the library and is always helpful when you need it. What you like most about the professor though is that they don’t bother you as you settle in a quiet corner of the library, hidden among the book shelves away from where most other kids would find you, and read.   
You find story books, chapter books, in the middle school section of the library and begin to read through those along with the history books. Professor Smith, to your delight, shows you a section where history was written into stories and you eagerly begin to read through book after book. The skeletons, for their part, were a little interested in what you were reading but for the most part were busy with their own jobs and the Reservation’s recovery which made it easier for you to sequester yourself to your room in the evenings while you waited with dwindling patience for Gaster to figure out how to fix the DT and hand issue, quietly waiting for Chara to contact you.   
The door to your bedroom opens and Annoying Dog begins to race around your bed excitedly.  
“THEY ARE STILL ASLEEP.” Papyrus’ voice rouses you more than Annoying Dog bouncing on you. “SHOULD WE LET THEM SLEEP LATE SINCE SCHOOL IS CANCELLED?”  
Your eyes fly open. It’s Wednesday… Why was school cancelled?  
Quickly sitting up you push back the curtains over your window. A wide grin spreads across your face as white, puffy, snow coats everything outside. Snow day!  
You leap out of bed and begin to get dressed quickly. Your homework was done, you didn’t have classes, you had the day all to yourself and you weren’t going to waste a second of it!  
“Too late.” Sans chuckles from the door as you grin widely at both skeletons while Annoying Dog runs up to them. “Snow day, half the town’s shut down.”   
You run up to them and ask if school’s really cancelled?  
“YES!” Papyrus tells you, picking you up and spinning you around. “THE SCHOOL CALLED AND SAID THAT THERE ARE NO STUDENT ACTIVITIES TODAY DUE TO SNOW!”  
You celebrate and ask if they both have the day off too?  
“Got a Snowdin call too.” Sans winks.  
“I STILL HAVE PATROLS TO DO BUT WILL BE FREE ONCE THOSE ARE DONE!” Papyrus says happily. “YOU ARE WELCOME TO JOIN ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE HUMAN!”  
You nod excitedly and ask if you could also play in the snow?  
“OF COURSE!” Papyrus tells you as you follow them downstairs. “WE CAN MAKE SNOW SKELETONS!”  
You grin and nod before asking if you could play with the other kids?  
“If they have a snow day too.” Sans shrugs, flopping on the couch and clicking on the television. “Dunno if Tori’s gonna let the kids off easy or not because everyone lives so close.”   
You hope that they’ll have the day off too, you didn’t get to play with the other monster children a lot anymore.   
Just as the words leave your mouth you internally hope that Chara has the day off, they still had as of yet to show you how to control your DT…  
“Lemme see if Tori’s giving them the day off.” Sans, pulling out his phone. “How long until you have to go Paps?”  
“I MUST LEAVE NO LATER THAN NINE!” Papyrus calls back from the kitchen where he’s heating up leftovers from the night before.   
“Metal butt sleeping in?” Sans asks as you wonder into the kitchen, you can hear the sounds of Gaster getting up downstairs.   
“YES,” Papyrus smiles brightly as he hands you a heated up plate of lasagna. “HE WAS VERY TIRED FROM FILMING AND HE DID HAVE THREE INTERVIEWS YESTERDAY!”   
“And you two didn’t get home until almost three in the morning.” Sans hums snarkily as he takes the other two plates and sets them on the table. “Pretty long date last night huh?”  
“NYEH?” Papyrus asks, holding two plates. “WHY Y-YES I SUPPOSE. I’LL JUST TAKE THIS UP TO METTATON.” He smiles brightly and heads up the stairs as Gaster emerges.   
“Good Morning,” Gaster greets everyone, his gaze following Papyrus up the steps. “Did everyone sleep well?”  
“Yeah,” Sans says as you nod. “Kiddo’s school is cancelled because of the snow and the college is closed. So we’re home today.”   
“Ah,” Gaster frowns at this information as you all sit down. “Academia has certainly become more lax since my time as a student. I remember having to trek through the snow, thunder, and rain to the school house.”   
“Uphill both ways?” Sans grins.  
“But of course.” Gaster gives his son a simple smile. “It was much harder times then.”   
You giggle as Sans glares at Gaster before telling the father skeleton that you wanna go outside and play in the snow today.   
“I assumed as much.” Gaster nods. “You must dress accordingly though, understand? And I do have some precautions given the conditions outside.”   
You nod and listen as you’re given a full lesson on the dangers of cold injuries, their symptoms, and how to prevent them. Gaster lays out action plans and what you are supposed to do should you begin to feel any of the symptoms which boiled down to call one of them, keep moving, find shelter, and do not fall asleep. Blah, blah, blah… Blah.  
“And here is our fearless guardsman!” Gaster gives Papyrus a wide smile as the tall skeleton emerges from upstairs, dressed in the armor of the royal guard, and carrying both plates. “Good form son, very good form.”  
“NYEH?” Papyrus is startled and then smiles brightly. “NYEH HEH HEH, YES! I AM ALSO QUITE FOND OF THE ARMOR!”  
“Lookin’ good bro.” Sans grins at him as you watch curiously, was something going on? “Do something different?”  
“I POLISHED MY ARMOR.” Papyrus says happily, placing the dishes in the sink as you gather the ones from the table. “AND I SLEPT VERY WELL!”  
“I’ll bet you did.” Sans snickers under his breath as Gaster clears his throat.  
“Ah, and how is our dear Mettaton?” Gaster asks. “Is he well?”   
“YES, HE’S JUST TIRED FROM REPORTING ON THE REPAIRS AND HIS INTERVIEWS YESTERDAY.” Papyrus says, his skull paling a little. “HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME ON PATROL WITH ME?”  
You nod eagerly.   
“EXCELLENT! LET’S GET YOUR COAT AND THEN WE SHOULD GO!” Papyrus tells you.  
“I would also like to walk with you today.” Gaster says, a wide smile on his face as he catches Papyrus by the shoulder. “I have to go to the lab, I’m sure a guardsman such as yourself won’t mind escorting a royal scientist?”  
“O-OH, OF COURSE NOT DAD!” Papyrus stumbles and then agrees as Sans goes upstairs.  
“Yeah, and I was thinking about going on patrol with you too.” Sans grins widely, handing you your blue hoodie before shaking on his own jacket. “For old times sake, ya know?”  
“YOU HAD BEST NOT SLACK OFF AS YOU USED TO!” Papyrus snaps quickly.  
Once your hoodie is zipped up and Gaster pulls the hood about your head you emerge out into the snowy world eagerly, Annoying Dog following at your heels.  
“It’s a shame that the winter coat that Mettaton had brought for you was damaged. We will have to invest in more weather gear for the child.” Gaster comments as you immediately begin to form a snowball in your bare hands.   
“I’ll check bunny’s shop today.” Sans chuckles, cocking an eye at you. “Whatcha’ think your doin’ with that kid?”   
You grin and then throw it at Papyrus who leaps out of the way.  
“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs, scooping you up quickly. “YOU CANNOT AMBUSH A ROYAL GUARDSMAN SO EASILY HUMAN! I AM ALWAYS ALERT!”  
You laugh and wriggle until he lets you down, taking the tall Skeleton’s hand as you walk enmass up the main road.  
“So,” Sans glances up at Papyrus from the corner of his eye. “What’d you and Mettaton do on your date last night bro?”  
“WE WENT OUT FOR A LOVELY SUPPER, WALKED THROUGH A PARK, AND WATCHED THE STARS.” Papyrus replies happily. “IT WAS QUITE A MAGICAL EVENING.”   
“We can tell.” Gaster says with a wide smile. “How are you and Mettaton? You two seem very close.”  
“IS THAT NOT THE POINT OF DATING?” Papyrus asks curiously in return.  
“Yeah, but you two are getting really close.” Sans pushes as Undyne’s house comes into view. “Like a real pair.”   
“Yes, almost as though you’ve both left a lasting impression on each other.” Gaster presses as Papyus’ skull pales and sweat begins to bead his forehead. “Almost as though you’ve left a mark upon each other’s very-”  
“METTATON AND I SHARED SOULS!” Papyrus blurts out anxiously.  
There’s a long, heavy, silence as the three skeletons stared at each other. You shrug, you don’t get it. You showed people your soul all the time when they asked. Gaster saw it every day. Meh, same old same old.  
“Heh, figured.” Sans grins as a door slams open from Undyne’s house, the smaller skeleton patting Papyrus’ shoulder. “Good for you bro. I’m happy for ya.”   
“Yes, well done.” Gaster smiles at Papyrus. “Mettaton is an excellent choice for you. I am certain you will both be quite happy together.”   
You blink slowly as the figure of Undyne sprints across the yard towards you two.  
“O-OH, THANK YOU!” Papyrus seems relieved.  
“PAPYRUS!” Undyne roars as she dives at the skeleton. “WHAT DID I JUST HEAR NUMB SKULL?!”  
“UNDYNE?!” Papyrus was surprisingly unprepared as the captain of the Royal Guard, dressed in pajamas, dive tackles him.  
“Did you just shout that you’ve MATED across my lawn?!” Undyne roars, head locking the skeleton.   
“PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” Papyrus tries to escape. “IT JUST HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!”   
“AND YOU DIDN’T CALL ME?!” Undyne snaps before suplexing the skeleton.   
“Woah, ease up fish stick.” Sans intervenes as Papyrus’ health drops, 580/680 HP. “He just told us, you can’t blame him for not telling you.”  
“Like hell I can’t!” Undyne snaps, holding a dazed Papyrus in a headlock. “I called this bone head the HOUR after I’d shared souls with Alphys! He should have told me the SECOND he’d done it!”  
“BUT I WAS TIRED!” Papyrus offers with large eyes.  
“No EXCUSES!” Undyne snaps, suplexing him once more. 501/680 HP.  
“You could probably go ahead if you would like…” Gaster observes, patting your head. “Go on ahead, but do keep your phone on.”   
Nodding you turn up the road, Annoying Dog opting to stay behind in the mess.   
You text Chara and Asriel, asking if they had school today, before wondering what you’re going to do if the monster kids have school? You could just build a bunch of snowmen everywhere. Maybe you could go to the monster school and play with them at recess? Toriel wouldn’t mind, would she?  
Your phone buzzes.

Mom’s letting everyone have a snowday too! –Asriel  
Do you want to come over to play? –Asriel

Come over. –Chara

Welp, that settles that. You grin and text the skeletons that you’re going to Toriel’s house to play with Asriel and Chara before turning down the main road. There were already other monster children at play and you grin widely. Today’s gonna be fun, maybe you could even get Chara to show you how to control your DT which would be a huge relief…  
Reaching the King and Queen’s house you knock on the door and wait patiently.   
“Hello my child.” Toriel greets you at the door happily. “Asriel just told me you were coming over. Do you have the day off from school as well?”  
You nod and grin before asking her if it was okay if you played with Asriel and Chara today?  
“Of course.” Toriel ushers you inside. “They just finished breakfast and are getting their coats on now. Is that all you’re wearing?” She asks as you sit on the couch, a concerned frown on her face.  
You tell her that the skeletons are going to Bunny’s shop to get you more winter stuff.  
“Oh, we might have something that fits, I accidentally got Chara a size too small and forgot to return them when I went back.” Toriel tells you, checking the coat closet. “Here we go… Mittens, hat, and scarf.” She smiles, pulling out the clothing.   
You stand still as Toriel dresses you, memories of the last timeline surfacing. This had been almost every morning back then… Back when she had been your mom and not just a good friend…  
“Looks like they fit well.” Toriel smiles as Asriel comes down the steps in a bright yellow jacket with scarf and hat on. “Asriel, how do you like your coat?”  
“Good!” Asriel grins as his mother’s attention turns onto him, his voice muffled behind the scarf.   
“Where are your mittens my child?” Toriel asks as she checks his coat, Chara coming down the stairs in just a coat and hat. “Chara, where are your mittens and scarf?”  
“The mittens feel weird.” Asriel says. “I can’t move my hands in them.”   
“I don’t want to wear a scarf and mittens.” Chara tells their mother stubbornly. “We’re just going to the backyard anyway. If we get cold we’ll just come back inside.”  
Toriel frowns but sighs.  
“I suppose.” She says before smiling once more. “Come, let me see all three of you together.”   
You walk to stand beside Chara and Asriel, the three of you smiling at the Queen of monsters.  
“I love you all so much.” Toriel says, hugging you all together tightly. “Run along and play, I will have pie and hotchocolate ready when you tire.”   
“Thanks mom!” Chara says, quickly grabbing each of your hands and pulling both you and Asriel outside.   
“What do you wanna do?” Asriel asks happily once you’re all in the fenced back yard. “Do you want to build a snowman? Or have a snowball fight?”  
You shrug as Chara grins widely.  
“We’re gonna help Frisky learn how to control their DT.” Chara tells Asriel happily. “Should be really fun.”  
“Huh?” Asriel is confused as the blood drains from your face.  
You quickly shake your head and ask what if someone gets hurt? You’re way too close to people to control it.  
“We’re gonna start small dummy.” Chara rolls their eyes. “And mom’s right inside if you lose control, she’d be able to help if you got out of hand.”   
You’re hesitant but, reluctantly, nod.  
“Alright.” Chara grins, looking at Asriel. “Welp, ready Azzy?”  
“I don’t get it, don’t you have good control of your DT Frisk?” Asriel asks.  
You shake your head.  
“They don’t and they’re gonna hurt someone if they don’t get it under control,” Chara rolls their eyes. “Come on Azzy, are you gonna help or not?”  
At first, it’s pretty easy. Chara explains what they know about DT and how to use it.  
“There are only two types of DETERMINATION that I know of.” Chara explains as you focus on your DETERMINATION, mentally trying to increase it. “DETERMINATION with intent and DETERMINATION without intent. You’ve always used DETERMINATION with intent, you’ve always had a goal, but what you’re struggling with is DETERMINATION without intent. Blind DETERMINATION.”  
You nod, focusing with all your might.   
“You need to start giving it intent.” Chara says, shoving you into the snow roughly. “But you don’t know how to do that consciously yet. So, we’re gonna help you figure that bit out.”   
You frown and get back up, only to have Chara shove you back into the snow.   
“Ch-Chara I don’t think this is a good idea…” Asriel stammers as you get back up defiantly.  
“Why? Because Frisk is special?” Chara snaps, punching you in the stomach. “Because everyone thinks they’re so great and sweet and innocent? Bull.” They shove you back down into the snow. “They like hurting people. They’re just as bad as you and me and they know it.” Their eyes turn black as they stare down at you. “You’re a monster, just like all humans are.”  
No you’re not! You try to get back to your feet but Chara kicks your feet out from under you.   
“Yes you are. You just think you’re too good to fight.” Chara mocks you as Asriel looks worriedly between you both. “You think you’re so much better than we are.” They press their foot onto your chest, shoving you back into the snow. “But you’re not. You’re a dirty”  
Shut up.  
“Rotten.” Chara persists.  
Stop it!   
“Murderer.” Chara spits.  
You lash out angrily, no you’re not!   
Chara and Asriel are thrown back across the lawn, a red wave flinging them into the snow covered shrubbery.   
“That’s it!” Chara cackles as you get to your feet, fuming angrily. “Get angry Frisky! Let it out!”  
Shut up! You hate it when they call you Frisky!   
“Make me.” Chara smirks.  
You lash out, running angrily at Chara while swinging your fists at them.   
Why did they always have to be mean?!  
“This is more like it.” Chara laughs, shoving Asriel towards the back door before dodging you. “Awww, what’s wrong Frisky? Upset?”  
Something red flashes in your hand as you pursue Chara.  
Why? What did you do to deserve this? Why was Chara such a jerk to you?! To everyone?!  
“I haven’t seen you like this since one of those runs!” Chara teases. “Maybe I should’ve tried this route last time!”  
Shut up! Just shut up!   
“Aww did I hit a nerve?” Chara laughs. “What? Don’t like thinking about what we did, together?”  
You shove them back before lunging with the blade. Just stop!   
“What on earth are you two doing?!” Toriel’s horrified gasp jolts you from your rage.   
You’re holding a red DT blade pointed directly at Chara as their blackened eyes and smile oozed darkness merrily. The darkness in their face recedes and Chara rolls their eyes boredly.  
“Just playing mom.” Chara drones as the DT blade fades from your hand.   
You look at Toriel, who’s face was horrified, and then at Asriel who was hiding behind her skirt.   
“That is not what it looks like.” Toriel says firmly, pointing inside. “Both of you, inside this instant.”  
“But mom!” Chara protests.  
“No buts!” Toriel snaps. “You are to go to your room this instant, your father and I will speak with you when he gets home.” Her disappointed gaze turns on you now. “Frisk, you will wait in the living room until one of the skeletons have come to pick you up. I’ll call them now.”   
You quickly shake your head, you don’t want her to tell the skeletons what she’d just seen.   
“No, inside this instant.” Toriel takes you each by a hand and leads you inside. “I won’t have fighting or roughhousing here, certainly not in my own back yard.”   
“You just had to tattle.” Chara glares at Asriel.  
“O-One of you were gonna get hurt!” Asriel protests as Toriel makes you sit on the couch.   
Tears begin to well in your eyes as you sit silently on the couch while Toriel takes Chara up to their room.  
“I-I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.” Asriel says, sitting next to you on the couch. “I just thought…”  
It’s fine...  
“Are you sure?” Asriel asks. “I-I don’t want you to be mad at me too…”   
You shake your head and repeat that it’s fine.  
“Oh, g-good.” Asriel seems relieved, getting off the couch. “Do you want something to drink?”  
No, thanks… Could he just find out how long it’d be until someone was here to pick you up?  
“Sure.” Asriel smiles and runs up the stairs after Toriel.  
The instant that Asriel was out of sight you bolt. Running out the front door you struggle with your phone, hoping beyond hope that you could explain what had happened.   
It was Chara’s fault! They kept pushing and they hit you! They were to blame, not you! You just wanted to control your DT so that no one got hurt. This is Chara’s fault! Not your’s! They can’t be mad at you for this!  
You come to a stop, panting, as you stare at your phone. The skeletons would believe you… They’d side with you… They’d make you feel better…   
But…That’s not fair… You’d asked Chara for help… And they’d helped you the way they knew how to. That wasn’t fair… And you know it…  
Taking a deep breath you turn your phone off and put it in your pocket. It’s not fair to blame them for everything… Not when… This was your problem and they had tried to help you in their own mean way…  
Walking into the woods you wonder, not ready to go home yet. You’d have to work up the nerve to face the skeletons now…   
A familiar lonesomeness settles over your soul but you try to shake it off as you walk. They’re gonna be mad at you, Gaster will probably lecture you and Sans will make you talk to him even if you don’t want to. Papyrus at least probably won’t yell at you and just be happy that everyone’s okay, of that you’re sure. You’re just going to have to face them and tell them the truth. You’re afraid that you’re going to hurt someone with your DT. Chara was able to control it when they were in you and had offered to show you how to control it. You’d asked them to show you after the riots because you know that you hurt those humans and you don’t want to hurt anyone. This wasn’t all Chara’s fault, in fact… It’s all your’s…   
The truth of it settled like dead weight in your stomach. You’d have to face the skeletons eventually…  
“Frisk?”   
You whirl around at the familiar voice but find no one behind you, just your shadow.  
“Are you upset?” The same voice asks again.  
You look around once more before noticing that your shadow looked funny. Genisis?  
“Yes, I’m sorry, did I startle you?” The memory morph was hiding in your shadow, their purple eyes blinking up at you from the shadow of your head.   
You nod but tell them it’s alright, can you help them with something?  
“I wanted to visit you.” Genisis says. “Do you mind?”  
You shake your head and continue deeper into the woods as your shadow moves, counter to the sunlight, ahead of you as you walk.  
“You seem upset my friend.” Genisis observes as you cut beyond the treeline away from the road. “Are you alright?”  
Hesitantly you tell them you are upset… Because you made a mistake and you’ll get in trouble for it… But you know what you have to do to make it right it’s just doing what’s right is hard and you’re not ready to do it yet.  
“I see…” Genisis says, stepping out of your shadow and walking along side you. “Doing what is right is not always easy. Often times, in my experience, the easiest route is that which is not right and just. That is what makes the righteous path so difficult to walk.”  
You nod and tell them you know… You’d made the easy choice before… You’d done the wrong things because it was easier than doing what was right… But you know now what’s right so why is it so hard? You’d thought that figuring out what was right was the hard part.  
“Why can’t both be difficult?” Genisis asks you. “It is hard to know what is right and hard to do what is right. That is not so strange is it?”  
Your think about it and then silently nod.  
“Would you like to sit with me for a while?” Genisis asks as you come to a stop under a tall tree. “I would like to watch the snow fall and I sense that you are still apprehensive about the task you must undertake soon. You can sit with me while you gather your resolve, if that is what you desire.”   
You tell them that you would like that and they allow you to sit in their lap, their large arms resting on either side of you as they watch the snow fall.  
“When I was young I was tasked with a great responsibility.” Genisis tells you as you sit with them, staring up into the barren branches. “I did not like it though and often shirked my duties, it was easier than doing what I know now I should have been, and to this day I regret not doing what was right.” Their purple eyes glisten as they watch the snow fall through the trees. “I hope that… Someday… I can still make it right.”   
You remain silent, listening. You’d made a lot of mistakes but you’re trying to do everything right now. Memories, thoughts, day dreams even come to mind as Genisis gently pets your head while the snow falls. It’d been so hard to break the cycle of endless killing. But it’d been harder to keep on killing in the end. You were angry then but then even your anger hadn’t lasted forever… You just wanted to feel safe and loved. You wanted someone to help you, to hold your hand and show you the right way. You wanted, deep down, to love and to be loved despite everything you were.  
Despite everything you are…  
Taking a deep breath you feel jarred as you notice the snow falling again.  
“How do you feel?” Genisis asks calmly. “Are you ready to do what is right despite how difficult it may be?”  
You nod and get to your feet.  
“I hope that it works out for you.” Genisis offers you a wide smile. “You should go do what is right now. I look forward to hearing about it later.”   
You smile and thank them before heading out of the woods.   
Turning on your phone as you walk you’re surprised to see that only a half hour had passed. You’re not surprised by the several missed calls you have though and dread knots in your stomach.  
Taking a deep breath, you dial Sans’ number.  
“Hey kid, where are you?” Sans asks as soon as the call picks up.  
On your way home… You made a mistake and messed up… Could he meet you at home? You wanna tell him what happened…  
“How far from home are you?” Sans asks.   
A little ways away from Undyne’s.  
“Okay, gimme a sec.” The call clicks off.  
You pause before a flash of blue lights just ahead of you, the skeleton appearing a little up the road.  
“There you are.” Sans is relieved as you rush up to him. “Jeez, you look like a kidcicle.” A bony hand presses to your forehead. “Come on, we’ll take a shortcut home. You feel cold too.”   
You smile and thank your skele-dad.   
“Yeah, well, you’ve got some explaining to do.” Sans says sternly as he leads you through a shortcut that placed you just outside the front door. “But first need to get’cha warmed up.”   
Once inside the warm house you immediately take a bath, the hot water warming you through, as your clothes are thrown into the wash. Emerging from the bath you wrap up in a large towel and hover in the warm bathroom as the tub drains.  
After a few minutes there’s a knock on the door.  
“You okay in there?” Sans asks.  
You quickly throw on your pajamas and emerge from the bathroom.   
“Looks like you’ve thawed out.” Sans grins, checking your forehead again. “Alright, howzabout you park your tail on the couch and tell me what happened earlier?”  
You ask if Toriel hadn’t already called him?  
“Yeah, she did and dang near had a panic attack when you’d bolted.” Sans frowns as you both sit on the couch. “Not cool bud, you’re gonna apologize to her after you tell me what happened.”  
Taking a deep breath… You tell him the truth…   
After what had happened during the riot you were afraid that you might end up hurting someone with your DT out of control. Chara had offered to help you figure out how to control it and you’d asked them to help you. It’s just that… Well Chara is Chara after all and you got upset and carried away. You both ended up in a fight and that’s when Toriel caught you both.   
“Alright…” Sans sighs, leaning back against the couch. “Why didn’t you come to us?”  
You don’t know…  
A few moments pass in silence before a bony hand ruffles your hair.  
“Welp,” Sans takes a deep breath. “Glad you’re alright buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…. You know I can’t let ya off scot free this time.”   
You nod and ask if you’re grounded.  
“That depends…” Sans shrugs, giving you a wide grin. “Didja get Chara pretty good?”  
Tilting your head to the side a little you tell him you guess?  
“Alright, guess you’re grounded for the night.” Sans grins. “But seeing as Paps and Dadster are working late, and the fact that I can’t really let you out of my sight when you’re grounded, guess we’re going to Grillby’s.”   
It takes a moment for you to understand before a wide grin spreads across your face and you run to put your shoes and coat back on.  
“Heh, come on, we’ll take a short cut.” Sans chuckles, taking your hand.  
 


	18. Chapter 18

Grillby’s was a nice treat and you both have fun over supper. You don’t actually think that Sans is mad about what had happened although he was peeved that you’d run off in the snow. By the time you get home though you both are full and happy.  
“Alright buddo, let’s made a kid-ritto.” The skeleton says as he makes you get in bed.  
You ask where everyone is as you crawl into bed. Papyrus, Gaster, and Mettaton aren’t home yet.  
“Must be still working.” Sans shrugs, tucking you tightly into the blankets. “I’ll call them and see what’s up, but you gotta ticket to snoozeville right now and the train’s boarding.” He ruffles your hair. “Want a story? Saw that you grabbed another book from the library.”   
You shake your head, it’s okay you’d finished the book waiting in your bag.  
“Heh, better be careful or you’re gonna turn into a worm.” He winks. “A Book-worm.”   
You stick your tongue out at that joke and he chuckles.  
“Alright, g’night kiddo.” Sans chuckles as he turns off the light. “Call if you need something.”  
Snuggling down into the covers you get comfortable. It’s a relief that Sans isn’t mad at you for what happened earlier and you’re sure that Gaster won’t be too mad either. It wasn’t easy to tell Sans what you did and to take responsibility for your part in it but… You’d done it and you weren’t in trouble.  
After tossing a turning a bit you sit up in bed, unable to sleep. You feel restless and want to go do something.  
Cracking your door you hear the TV on downstairs, Sans is probably waiting up for everyone else. You toy with joining him, opening the door a little wider.  
“We haven’t done anything wrong!” Doggo’s angry voice is softened by the low volume on the TV, but it still manages to reach you. “The humans attacked us for no reason!”  
“Please accept my sincerest apologies for the rioters’ actions,” A voice you didn’t recognize responds. “Please accept my assurances that they will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.”  
“While more of them gather at our gates?” Demands someone that sounds like a Whimsum. “But if we ask them to leave we’re the bad guys?”  
“Please everyone calm down.” Toriel’s firm voice breaks through the angry words.  
You sit silently and listen as monsters talk through the television.  
“Come on guys…” Sans’ growl startles you after listening to the angry monsters for a time. “Chill out… Don’t give those humans a reason to come after us…”  
Those humans?  
You’d only ever heard such distain from the skeleton when he’d judged you unfavorably…   
“And this concludes the MTT special, New Home Townhall!” Mettaton’s cheery voice fills the room quickly. “Tune in tomorrow for our round table including guest hosts Opera and Nielson from their own hit shows-“  
The television clicks off and you quickly close the door before crawling back into bed. The monsters sound so upset… Not that they didn’t have a good reason to be upset but…  
You understand the hurt that Rachel had felt the day after the riot. Not all humans are the same… You’re human and you’d never hurt…  
The thought freezes in your mind as you lay still in bed. You had hurt the monsters… More than any other human now had...  
Maybe they’re right? What if they are right? Are all humans the same? What if you’re all just violent killers?  
Your soul aches as you consider this and you clench your chest. What if… What if you’re just like the other humans? What if you’re like the rioters? You’d been like them once. You’d been worse than them once. Is it possible to turn back into that person? Was it possible to go bad even when you’re trying so hard to be good?   
Noise downstairs draws your attention and you listen carefully, everyone must’ve just gotten home...  
You wait in bed patiently, waiting for them to go to bed. You needed a walk, some cold fresh air to clear your head. Just to figure it out…  
“Tucked them in a while ago, should be asleep by now.” Sans’ hushed voice just outside your door alerts you in time for you to feign sleep.  
Stretched out on the bed you lightly close your eyes and breath deeply.   
“Such a darling.” Mettaton coos as a boney hand, larger than Sans’, pets your hair back. “Sleep well little star.”  
You remain still as a pair of teeth and then Mettaton’s lips kiss your forehead, the blanket pulled up to your chin, before the door is opened and closed again.   
“IT IS GOOD THAT THEY DID NOT COME TONIGHT,” Papyrus’ voice carries through your door, despite him trying to be quiet. “IT WAS NOT AS PEACEFUL AS ASGORE HAD THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.”  
“Yeah, I saw on the TV.” Sans sighs. “Well, I’m off to bed. G’night Paps, metal butt.”  
You lay still as the house goes to sleep before slipping your shoes and hoodie on. Just a quick walk… Even with the snow it should be alright…  
You get downstairs and to the front door, Annoying Dog yawning from the couch and watching you curiously. Just a quick walk…  
Cold air bursts through the door and snow whirls around you as you step out front. It’s a complete blizzard outside as you look around.  
Well... Ugh, you can’t walk in this…   
Turning back to the door you sigh, you’ll just try to go back to bed you guess…  
The handle won’t move…  
What?  
You try again, your bare hand slipping around the knob. The handle’s frozen…  
Crap.  
You look around as the snow billows each and every way. Why had you thought this was a good idea? How stupid are you to think that walking in a blizzard was a good idea?  
Banging on the door you hope that someone will hear you.   
But…  
Nobody came.  
As a gust of cold wind cuts through your hoodie, you realize that no one had heard you. Looking around quickly you struggle to the garage where you try the door there.   
The door doesn’t budge as you begin to shiver. What do you do, you wonder as you check your pockets for your cell phone.   
Crap… You don’t have it.  
You struggle with the door once more before looking around again, wondering what you can do. You’re gonna freeze if you stay out here… Where could you go? Maybe Undyne’s and Alphys’ house? Maybe they’ll answer the door.   
Double crap, how’re you going to explain this to Undyne? Alphys is gonna be upset too. It’s bad enough that you’re going to be in trouble with the skeletons and Mettaton but to add Undyne and Alphys to that list? Ugh…  
Reluctantly you clutch your hoodie tightly about yourself while struggling against the wind and through the snow.   
Everything around you is white washed as your hands and feet go numb, your ears burning with cold as your eyes water and the tears freeze on your lashes. Just have to get to the lake, you’ll get to Undyne’s and Alphys’, they’ll hear you and let you in. You’ll take a hundred noogies if it meant warming up.  
Something moves ahead of you, a dark figure, and hope floods you. A guard! The Royal Guard must have patrols out right now! They’ll help you!  
You rush forward, hoping it’s one of the dogs with their warm fur. You’d give them all the pets they could ever want if it meant that you could get warm.   
The ground underfoot suddenly changes from the crunching of snow to something hard and slippery. Sliding forward as you wobble, struggling to maintain balance, you look around. Where’d they gone? What’s wrong with the ground? Why-  
CRAAAAAAACK  
The ground beneath you shifts and several loud cracks sound.  
A scream escapes you fall into freezing water. It’s like knives driving into every inch of your body as the cold stabs through your cloths. As the shock of the cold runs through you the world quickly fades to darkness, the icy water rushing in your nose and mouth.  
“Foolish pest.” A deep voice grumbles through the darkness.   
You shake violently with cold as you’re pulled from the water back into the blizzard. Warmth and sleep envelopes you.  
Eyes snap open as the humming of machinery rouses you. Your strapped down at your wrists, ankles, and across your waist as the machinery around you revs to life. What’s going on? Where are you?  
“DT EXTRACTION BEGINNING IN 3.” An unfamiliar, robotic, voice says. “2… 1… EXTRACTION COMMENCING.”  
That’s when you feel it, your DETERMINATION being torn from you. You cry out and struggle, trying resist. No, what’s going on? Where are you?!   
A dark figure moves before the dirty, smudged, glass dome around you as Gaster’s hand rises from your chest and tries to break the glass. You cry out for help, begging them to turn off the machine as your DT is pried from you like someone ripping your soul from your chest. But, they don’t.  
Instead, your DT courses through your veins as Gaster’s hand returns. It lashes out like whips, trying to break your prison. But the machine only absorbs it as it pulls more and more from you.   
Your vision wavers as your head slumps forward.   
Please, you beg, stop… It hurts…  
The world fades to black as the glass dome opens and the last thing you see is Gaster’s hand flying from your chest at the dark figure standing there.  
A cool, boney, hand resting on your forehead wakes you with a startled scream.  
“AH!” Papyrus’ startled shriek follows yours’. “HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”  
You lay, body aching and face burning, panting on your bed staring up at the tall skeleton confusedly. What? When?   
You look around feverishly, confused.  
“H-HUMAN?” Papyrus asks worriedly as the bedroom door opens. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU FEEL HOTTER THAN USUAL AND YOU LOOK UNWELL.”  
“Everything alright?” Sans asks, coming to stand beside Papyrus, Mettaton behind him.   
“I WAS CHECKING ON THE HUMAN BEFORE GOING ON PATROL WHEN I NOTICED THAT THEY LOOK REDDER THAN USUAL.” Papyrus explains as you take several deep breaths. “I CHECKED THEIR FOREHEAD AND THEN THEY SCREAMED. DID I HURT YOU HUMAN?!”  
Still looking around the room uncertainly you forget to answer. That had not been a dream, it’d hurt too much to be a dream. But… How? You’d gone for a walk, fell in water, then… What’d happened?   
Another boney hand presses to your head, the bones cool on your skin.  
“Dang, feel like Grillby kid.” Sans frowns, making you look at their worried faces. “Come on, let’s getcha down to dad.”  
Nodding shakily you slide out of bed, your legs like jelly, then to the floor.  
“Poor little star, you must’ve played in the cold too much yesterday.” Mettaton says, picking you up. “Don’t worry Pappy, we’ll get them right as rain, you just go off and do your patrol.” He pecks the tall skeleton’s cheek.  
“I WILL!” Papyrus puffs out his chest, ribcage, proudly as he follows the small train downstairs. “BUT... COULD ONE OF YOU KEEP ME INFORMED ON HOW OUR HUMAN IS?”  
“Will do Paps.” Sans pats his brother’s shoulder. “Go on bro, don’t worry a skele-ton about it.”   
“SANS!” Papyrus snaps as Mettaton knocks on Gaster’s door.  
“Enter.” Gaster’s voice calls as Sans and Papyrus continue their discussion near the front door.  
“I am so sorry Gaster but little Frisk is unwell.” Mettaton explains as he brings you down the steps to the sterile lab/bedroom. “Could you look them over?”  
“Of course.” Gaster is already awake and dressed, seeming to have been working on the computer. “What is wrong child?”  
You groan and shake your pounding head, the feeling of unease and frailty intense.   
“They’ve a terrible fever and didn’t even recognize Pappy this morning.” Mettaton explains as he hands you to Gaster, you whine as the transfer makes your body ache. “And couldn’t stand on their own.”  
Gaster frowns, resting the fingers of a hand against your forehead as Sans appears in the doorway.  
“102.7 degrees, a substantial fever.” Gaster observes before a hand makes your eye open wide. “Reddened scleras…” a hand runs through your hair. “Sweaty…” You’re lain on the bed as the door opens. “Lay still for evaluation.”   
Woozily you close your eyes as your soul is pulled out, sitting in the palm of Gaster’s hand.  
“What in the world…” Gaster’s surprised words make you open your eyes weakly. “Why…”  
Looking at your soul you find the bright red that it usually was had faded. Not only that but Gaster’s hand looked battered, as though it’d been beat up. It hadn’t been a dream.  
You sit up quickly, the room spinning around you.  
“Whoa, easy buddo.” Sans pushes you back down. “Relax, we’ll figure out what’s going on.”   
You shake your head and quickly tell them that someone had taken your DT last night.  
“What?” Gaster whirls around from the computer as his bodiless hands scan your soul. “How? Who?”  
You shake your head, you don’t know who, but they’d saved you from the lake and then you’d woken up in the DT extractor.  
“And when did all this happen?” Mettaton asks as they each share confused looks.   
Last night.  
“I will check the security cameras at the lab when I go in today.” Gaster sighs dismissively. “But it is much more probable that you had delusional dreams brought on by your fever.”   
You shake your head, it wasn’t a dream! You know it wasn’t!  
“Now, now, darling you should calm down.” Mettaton tries to sooth you. “You’re sick is all and that nasty fever gave you what sounds like a terrible nightmare.”  
You insist that it was real though as your stomach turns and the reports generate on the computer screen.  
“Well, real or not, you’re staying home today. Not that I think your school’s open with the blizzard going on outside.” Mettaton says, gently petting your head as Gaster and Sans silently read the report. “So? What’s going on with our little star?”  
“Their DT is extremely low…” Sans says as Gaster grabs his black coat. “And Dad’s hand isn’t in good shape either…”   
“I’ll call as soon as I’ve reviewed the security cameras.” Gaster says as he throws on his coat and heads up the stairs. “Make sure they rest today and we will reassess you after I return.”  
“Gotcha.” Sans gives him a thumbs up as he leaves, his blue magic wrapping around you. “Common bucko, you’re taking a trip to snoozeville today after some medicine.”   
You frown at that even as your stomach turns again, you don’t want medicine!  
“Deary, it will make you feel better.” Mettaton tells you as you’re put on the couch.   
Stubbornly, you tell him you’re not taking any medicine.  
“Uhuh, and I’m not a magic talking skeleton and Mettaton’s not a once corporal ghost in a robot body.” Sans says as he retrieves the nasty, awful, medicine with measuring spoon from the kitchen. “This can be quick bud, but if you struggle you’re gonna have a bad time.”   
You are DETERMINED not to take the medicine.   
Trying to be fast, you slide off the couch and bolt for the stairs. But, your legs feel weak and everything warps around you as you try to escape. You are easily captured in Mettaton’s metal arms.  
“Heh, nice.” Sans chuckles as Mettaton puts you firmly on the couch. “Mind holdin’em still? I’ll get the meds in.”   
“Child’s play.” Mettaton waves him off as you try to break free.   
Even when you didn’t feel completely awful escaping Mettaton was a challenge, but right now it’s just impossible. Not that you didn’t try.  
“Come on, it’ll make you feel better.” Sans tells you, holding the spoon full of the disgusting, awful, red syrup to your mouth.   
You keep your mouth pursed shut.  
“I’ll let you have nice cream for breakfast if you take it.” Mettaton offers you cheerily.   
You shake your head, DETERMINED.  
“Now, see here.” Sans adopts a gangster’s accent which makes you giggle a little. “Yur gonna take this medicine, see? Then, we’re gonna nap, see? Gonna have a good time, see? Gonna getcha better, see?”  
You laugh a little and, the moment your mouth opens, the spoon is pushed into your mouth. Your face twists at the bitterness and you whine loudly.  
“Swallow.” Sans tells you sternly.   
You swallow the nasty, awful, medicine. It’s worse than you remember.  
“There, not such a trauma is it?” Mettaton says, letting you go.   
You glare at them both.  
“Heh, come on, how about some breakfast?” Sans chuckles. “I’ll call the school in a bit and tell them we’re SNOWDIN and that you’re pretty FRISKING sick.”  
Still glaring, you agree.   
“I suppose I’ll make breakfast.” Mettaton rolls his eyes and heading towards the kitchen. “Seeing as I’m the only competent chef here.”  
“Then I’ll get the nap-a-thon going.” Sans says as you’re wrapped in his blue magic and lifted off the couch. “Come’ere bud, can’t get better if ya don’t rest up.”   
You both settle into your usual napping positions, the blanket coming over you.  
“Didn’t seem sick last night.” Sans mumbles as a bony hand pets your hair. “We’ll getcha better though…”   
Looking up at him you say that you think you got sick when you fell in the lake.  
“And when did that happen by the way?” Sans frowns.   
Last night when you’d gotten locked out of the house.  
“And how did that happen?” Sans rubs his skull.  
You think the doorknob was frozen.  
“Try knocking?” Sans cocks an eye socket at you.   
You nod and tell him no one came to the door though and you tried to go to Undyne’s and Alphys’ but… You fell into the lake.  
“Then how’d you end up in a DT extractor?” Sans asks.  
You shake your head, you don’t know. There’d been someone there, but you couldn’t see who. They believe you right?   
You stare up at your friend. He believes you right?  
The skeleton stares at you for a moment before grinning and ruffling your hair.  
“I believe you bud.” Sans tells you. “Don’t worry, once Dadster’s checked out the cameras and tells me who snagged ya last night they’re getting dunked.”   
You smile, relieved and settle down to nap.   
The blizzard cancels school again for the day and you nap through it contently.  
“HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you happily. “ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?”  
You grin and hug him tightly, telling him that Sans and Mettaton made you take awful tasting medicine but you are feeling better.  
“WONDERFUL!” Papyrus is happy. “I WILL MAKE YOU SOMETHING DELICIOUS TO VANQUISH THE TASTE OF MEDICINE FROM YOUR MOUTH! JUST LET ME CHANGE FIRST.”  
You nod excitedly as the tall skeleton sets you back on the couch. Papyrus makes chicken spaghetti soup which you enjoy greatly. Every so often, as you watch through a mafia marathon on TV, you ask Sans if Gaster’s sent him any messages yet?  
He’s always check his phone before saying “Not yet bud.”   
As supper time approaches you wait for the father skeleton to come home. You run up to greet Gaster as he comes through the door, looking tired and frustrated.  
“Ah, you look like you’re feeling better.” Gaster greets you, patting your head. “We’ll run some diagnostics after supper.”  
You nod and ask if he watched the security footage?  
“I did.” Gaster nods, sitting in the armchair. “And I spoke with those working last night. No one went into the room where we have the DTE2. Security footage confirmed it.” He looks you over critically. “More than likely you had a fever induced dream.”   
You shake your head, it wasn’t a dream though!  
“Then can you explain how there was nothing on the security camera?” Gaster asks calmly. “Also, how no one in the lab noticed the DTE2 being used? Or why the machine’s last use was several months ago when you’d provided DT to close the tear into the Void? Also, why the collection vials are all present or accounted for?”  
You bite your lip, you don’t know… But… You’re not lying, it wasn’t a dream! You look at Papyrus and Mettaton, they believe you right?  
“Now, of course we believe that you’re not lying.” Mettaton assures you quickly. “But, I think that Gaster’s right Frisk. You did have a terrible fever.”  
Your hope begins to fall as you look to Papyrus.  
“I-I THINK THAT I SHOULD START PREPARING SUPPER!” Papyrus says quickly, going to the kitchen.   
Your hope sinks lower as you look at Sans, he believes you. You know he does, he’d told you he did. He doesn’t think it was just a dream, right?  
“Course I believe ya’.” Sans shrugs with a grin. “Hey, howzabout you go keep Paps company and I’ll explain it to Dadster and Mettaton.”   
A bright smile lights your face and you nod. He’d explain it to them and then they’d understand.   
“Sans I hardly think that-” Gaster begins to berate his son.   
“Let’s chat downstairs.” Sans suggests, nudging you towards the kitchen. “Go on bud, don’t want Paps getting bonely.”   
Nodding you go to the kitchen and ask what Papyrus is making for supper.  
“I, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, AM MAKING SPAGHETTI PIZZA!” Papyrus tells you happily. “SURELY SOMETHING HEARTY AND FILLING WILL HELP YOU GET BETTER!”  
You agree and watch excitedly. Does he think that, once you’re better, he could teach you how to make pizza?  
“NYEHEHEHEH! OF COURSE HUMAN!” Papyrus assures you. “WE SHALL MAKE GREAT PIZZA TOGETHER!”  
You grin happily and ask if the snow was going to stop soon?  
“I’M NOT SURE,” Papyrus says uncertainly. “BUT, IT SHOULD STOP SNOWING TOMORROW IF THE WEATHER MAN IS RIGHT!”  
Curiously, you ask how his patrol went today?  
“IT WENT VERY WELL, THANK YOU!” Papyrus grins widely. “THERE WERE NO ISSUES AND ALL OF THE MONSTERS ARE WELL AND ACCOUNTED FOR!”  
You’re happy to hear that and ask, if school’s cancelled tomorrow and you don’t have a fever, could you go with him on patrol?  
“I DON’T SEE WHY NOT, WE COULD HAVE A GREAT DEAL OF FUN WITH GAMES AND JAPES WHILE PATROLLING!” Papyrus suggests.   
Cool, your grin widens a little as a cold chill runs down your back, could you visit Alphys? You haven’t seen her in a while and you miss your friend.  
“THAT COULD BE AN EXCELLENT BREAK!” Papyrus likes the idea. “WE COULD VISIT HER AT THE LAB! WHAT A GREAT TREAT IT WILL BE FOR HER, I’M SURE!”   
Awesome.   
Happy with the plans you go back to the couch where you wrap up in a blanket.   
Something hard poking your forehead rouses you a few minutes later, Sans grinning at you.  
“Supper time buddy.” He grins.  
You smile drowsily, yawning, and tell him that you hadn’t meant to fall asleep as your eyelid droop sleepily.  
“Heh, snooze train musta hit ya.” Sans chuckles. “We’ll get back to our nap-a-thon after supper, gotta eat though.” He winks. “Gotta keep our strength up, don’t wanna get too tired from all this napping.”  
 


	19. Chapter 19

The first blizzard of the year stops late on Thursday night and you wake up Friday to learn that there is school, much to your chagrin. You’d really been hoping to visit Alphys, and the VMs. But...  
“IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP HUMAN!” Papyrus rouses you from sleep excitedly. “COME! SCHOOL ISN’T CANCELLED TODAY!”  
You groan, trying to hide deeper under the covers.  
“ARE YOU STILL FEELING UNWELL?” Papyrus asks as he pulls the covers off of you.   
Whining a little you tell him you don’t want to go to school as your head pounds.  
“NYEH?” Papyrus places a cool hand on your forehead. “YOU DO STILL FEEL WARM… DAD!”   
Papyrus places you back in bed. “THE HUMAN IS STILL WARM!”   
You pull the blanket back over your head and get comfortable. It’s Friday! There’s snow everywhere! Why can’t they just be really nice and call it another snow day?  
“Alright,” Gaster’s sigh makes you firmly clench the blankets about you. “Child, come out and let me see you. I need to run a diagnostic scan.”  
You don’t wanna go to school, but you also don’t want to take any more medicine, so you stubbornly refuse.  
“Child, now is not the time for you to be obstinate.” Gaster sighs as he pulls at the blankets. “Come out this instant. If you’re ill then you need treated.”  
You don’t want to take any more nasty medicine, you whine, just leave you alone! You’ll stay in bed all day and not run off! You promise!  
“I understand that you are attempting to negotiate reasonable terms, however,” Gaster pulls the covers off you. “I do not negotiate with children. I am your guardian, you are my charge, now sit up.”   
Reluctantly you obey, your head aching as you do, and Gaster presses his hand to your forehead.  
“100.4 degrees, elevated but not technically a fever.” Gaster observes as the hollow center of his palm glows purple and scans you. “Although improved from yesterday morning, you are still not well.” He sits on the edge of the bed beside you. “Alright, you can consider this a triumph. You’ll stay home from school today.”   
You smile a little, nice!  
“I will call the school and ask that your school work be given to Sans, we will go over it all together this weekend.” He smiles and pets your head. “Now, I shall go get your medicine and then I’ll give you nice dreams. Does that sounds like a fair arrangement?”  
Your smile falls, do you really have to take that awful medicine?  
“Yes, you do.” Gaster tells you. “And, you can be difficult about it, but understand that I am not as patient with such antics as my sons or Mettaton are.”  
Frowning… you’ll take the medicine…  
“Excellent,” Gaster smiles happily as a bodiless hand drifts in with the bottle and spoon. “Now…” He reads the bottle’s instructions. “Let’s see… Treats fevers, coughs, congestion, and aches. Warning;” Gaster cocks an eye at the bottle. “may cause drowsiness. I could argue that this warning is more of a benefit then anything. Now, dosing… One tablespoon for children under ten or under 100 pounds, both of which fit you. Repeat every six hours as necessary. Do not exceed more than four doses per twenty four hours.” He measures out a spoonful. “Simple enough, now say aw.”   
Grudgingly, you open your mouth and take the medicine. Your face scrunches up at the bitter taste and you whine loudly.  
“Swallow.” Gaster tells you as Sans comes through the door.   
“Heh, didn’t even need help.” Sans chuckles, handing you a cup of water. “Still not feeling good bud?”  
You shake your head before sipping the water. Once the vile taste is out of your mouth you ask Sans if you can have a nap-a-thon again today?  
“Sure, but you’re gonna have to start without me.” Sans ruffles your hair. “I gotta go to work.”   
You frown a little and then sigh, today’s gonna be really boring if everyone’s gone…  
“Do not fret child.” Gaster takes the empty cup from you and making you lay back. “Everyone will be home before you know it.”   
You begin to ask if you can go to work with Gaster as the father skeleton rests a hand over your eyes, his magic glowing brightly. Sleep wraps around you in a velvety warmth and pulls you into comforting dreams as your words trail off.  
Warm dreams about summer, playing with the other children, running around with your friends, swallow you. Hot, lazy, summer days pass as you explore with your friends.   
You’re sitting at Grillby’s, a delicious burger in front of you, as a banging shakes the dream. Huh?  
Blinking groggily awake someone knocking on the front door rouses you from sleep. Sliding out of bed you yawn while walking towards the front door.   
Knock… knock… knock…  
You’re coming, you yawn again as you rub your eyes, just a minute…  
Unlocking the door you open it and ask who’s there.  
“Hello,” The large, dark, form of Genisis greets you. “I heard that you are unwell and… desired to make certain that you are alright.”   
Oh, you smile up at your friend and invite them inside without thinking.   
“Thank you.” Genisis bows their head and steps in. “Dr. Gaster said, yesterday, that you had a nightmare of someone taking your DT.”  
Yeah but it wasn’t a nightmare, you tell them as you sit on the couch, someone did take your DT. No one knows who though…  
“Oh,” Genisis sits beside you. “Perhaps I can be of assistance?”  
You tilt your head to the side and ask how so?  
“If you’ll allow me…” Genisis explains. “I can bring forth the memories of that night and clarify them some, perhaps bring forth details that might have been over looked in the moment.”   
You think about it and then ask if they could clarify a face maybe?  
“I can only try.” Genisis bows their head.  
You nod, if you could figure out who it was then you could tell Sans and Gaster. Or… Better yet you could go talk to them! A hopeful smile spreads across your face, maybe they really needed the DT for something is all and they didn’t know how to ask! Then you could just explain to them that all they had to do was ask and you could help them!  
“This should not be too uncomfortable.” Genisis extends their hand over your head. “Close your eyes and recall what you can remember… I will do the rest…”  
Taking a deep breath you recall the night, thinking about all that you could. Wanting to go for a walk, getting locked out…  
A scream escapes you fall into freezing water.   
Freezing knives drive into every inch of your body as the cold stabs through your cloths. Your eyes are wide as your body thrashes out of your control. The cold subsides as your struggles become more sluggish and the cold water fills your nose and mouth.   
You’re drowning, you calmly realize in your own head, you’re going to die…  
Something dark moves in the water and you watch from lidded eyes as it swims to you before you’re swallowed in the darkness.  
“Foolish pest.” A deep voice grumbles through the darkness.  
You can’t see and except for the feeling of damp cold you don’t feel anything either. The darkness shifts around you and you think you’re being moved. Creaking, the dripping of water, the scent of mildew and mold is all that you can make out as the darkness blinds you.   
The cold cuts right to the bone as your eyes snap open as the humming of machinery sounds around you. Your strapped down at your wrists, ankles, and across your waist once again as the machinery around you revs to life. Alright… The DT Extractor.   
You turn your eyes to the smudged and dirty glass before you.   
“DT EXTRACTION BEGINNING IN 3.” The unfamiliar, robotic, voice says. “2… 1… EXTRACTION COMMENCING.”  
That’s when you feel it, your DETERMINATION being torn from you. You cry out and struggle, trying resist as the pain begins to seep through the memory to you.   
The dark figure moves before the dirty, smudged, glass dome around you as Gaster’s hand rises from your chest and tries to break the glass. You try to get a better look at the figure while cying out for help, begging them to turn off the machine as your DT is pried from you like someone ripping your soul from your chest. But, they don’t.  
Your DT courses through your veins as Gaster’s hand returns and you forget that this is only a memory. It lashes out like whips, trying to break your prison. But the machine only absorbs it as it pulls more and more from you.   
It feels like hours drag on as the very essence of your soul is ripped from you. Every ounce of DETERMINATION is bled from your body, your veins, your soul in a frenzied harvest.  
Your head slumps forward weakly as the world around you waivers.  
“I am sorry.” Genisis’ voice startles you. “I tried to keep the memory from pulling you too far under it’s current.”   
Taking a deep, shaky, breath you look around the living room. Your heart is beating wildly and your soul aches. It was…  
It was all a memory.  
Just a memory…  
You sigh, relieved, it was just a memory.  
“Are you alright?” Genisis asks as you lean back against the couch.   
Yeah, you smile a little, it was just a lot more than you thought it’d be.   
“I understand.” Genisis nods. “Were you able to make out the culprit’s face?”  
You frown and shake your head, no the window of the extractor was too dirty…  
“Dirty?” Genisis repeats thoughtfully. “Interesting.”  
You ask if they noticed anything?  
“Some things, but nothing relevant.” Genisis rises to their feet. “Thank you for receiving me, this has been an intriguing visit.”  
You grin and thank them for visiting.  
“Should you like,” Genisis says, petting the top of your head. “Korak and I are settled here.” The image of a small house and vague directions run through your mind as your knees buckle. “Visit whenever you desire, but do not tell your skeletons.”  
The room fades as your eyes droop and your knees give out.  
“Let secret friend be your reminder.”   
The world swirls dark as you drift through it. There’s nothing but the darkness. No noise. No light. No one. Just darkness. Just you.   
Something shakes the darkness and you shudder.  
“Skele to kid,” Sans’ chuckle rouses you. “Skele to kid, wake up, it’s lunch time.”   
Blinking groggily you have to force yourself to rouse as the darkness tries to pull you back. It clung to your mind like thick slime.  
“Jeez, must really be out.” Sans chuckles, helping you sit up as the distant smells of delicious food hits your nose. “Come on, it’s lunch time and I gotcha a burg from Grillby’s.”  
Yawning you rub your eyes, trying to wake up. Even as you look around the living room you can feel the darkness trying to pull you back to sleep.  
You don’t remember coming downstairs, hadn’t Gaster tucked you in upstairs in your own room?   
“Heh, come on sleepy head.” Sans puts the takeout box on your lap, sitting beside you with his own. “Popped into Grillby’s just to get these for us since you’re still sick.”   
You smile, leaning on his side as your eyes struggle to stay open, and thank him. He’s the best… And you are hungry… And sleepy… So sleepy…  
“Hey, don’t fall asleep before you eat.” Sans rouses you. “Come on bud, eat up.”   
You force the burger to your mouth and take a big bite. The burger goes down quickly, delicious as it was, and you’re snuggled up in a warm blanket before you know it.  
“Haven’t seen you sleep this much in a while.” Sans chuckles, standing in front of you with the medicine bottle in hand. “Dadster musta given you a full dose, welp come on time for another. Half this time.”   
Too sleepy to argue you take the medicine obediently, shuddering a little at the taste before being dragged back into sleep.  
“Come on bud, let’s getcha back into your bed.” Sans says as you’re lifted up off the couch. “Gotta pop back to work in a bit, but Paps should be home soon so you can just sleep until then.”   
You mumble something, not really sure what as everything fades away.  
“Have they been asleep all day?” a curious voice asks distantly.  
“They didn’t really wake up for lunch.” Another answers.  
“THEY DIDN’T WAKE UP WHEN I CAME HOME!” Adds another voice.  
“And they didn’t even move when I tried to wake them.” Says yet another.  
The darkness begins to abate as you slowly rouse, someone gently shaking you.  
“Come now child, it’s time to wake up.” The voice is so familiar.  
You groan a little and turn your face away from the voice, you don’t wanna get up yet, as you reach for the retreating darkness.   
“Hey, I got this G.” Another voice says.  
A pair of hands grab you by the upper arms and lift you quickly out of the bed.  
“WAKE UP TWERP!” Undyne.  
Your eyes fly open as the fish would shakes you roughly.   
“U-Undyne!” Alphys’ says as you’re shaken.  
“Ease up fishcakes!” Sans snaps as you’re caught in blue and pulled out of the fishwoman’s hands.  
You’re dizzy but definitely awake now as you’re set on the bed. Blinking you’re surprised to see along with the skeletons and Mettaton that Undyne and Alphys are here too, everyone crammed into your room. You ask what’s going on?  
“Well,” Undyne crosses her arms as she explains. “Paps here told me you were really sick while we did patrols together and Gaster told Alphys at the lab. So, we figured we’d visit and see how sick you really are.”   
“W-We also brought anime to watch.” Alphys adds, holding up several movies. “I-If you want c-company that is.”   
You nod excitedly and say that you’d like that a lot.   
“Alright,” Gaster rose to his feet and gestures to the door. “I need to run a quick diagnostic scan. If you would like to prepare downstairs I will bring the child down shortly.”   
Once your room is emptied you sit still as Gaster checks you.  
“You slept the entire day?” Gaster asks as he checks your forehead.  
Yes, you think you went to the couch at one point but don’t recall when.  
“Rest is a necessity to recovery.” Gaster observes as he scans you quickly. “I will assess your soul downstairs in a bit, but I believe that supper should be first.” He smiles and takes your hand. “Come, we shouldn’t keep the others waiting.”   
You nod, taking his hand and following him downstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chappie this week.
> 
> Trying to post weekly buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut... Life bro... Life.

Saturday went by quickly as the last of the heavy weariness that had kept you so deeply asleep finally abated. You spent several hours going over what you had missed Friday at school, between Mettaton and the skeletons you have four very patient teachers. Then it was onto homework which devoured the rest of the day, much to your chagrin…

But, the promise of Sunday and being able to play outside was enough to keep you happy as you were tucked tightly into bed. 

You wake up just after the sun rises. Feeling well rested and energized you hop out of bed and begin to get dressed. You’re not going to waste a minute of today. Once dressed you look for your blue hoodie and sneakers that you had been wearing but… You can’t find them.

The last time you’d worn your hoodie and sneakers had been the night you’d fallen into the lake… The night you’d ended up in the DT extractor… Now you can’t find them.

Frowning, you grab the MTT hoodie and wind breaker which you layer up before putting on the new MTT sneakers that you hadn’t worn yet on. Thank goodness for Mettaton, you think as you put on your gloves and hat. You’re going to find your hoodie and sneakers though, that blue hoodie is your favorite.

Pocketing your cellphone you creep through the house quietly and then outside. You’re careful and check the door knob before closing the door, making sure that it wasn’t frozen. Alright, you’re going to find your hoodie.

Stomping through the snow you’re surrounded by a picturesque winter wonder land. The peaceful, wintery, surroundings fill you with DETERMINATION.

Alright, you’re going to start by retracing your steps that night to you head towards the lake. That’s the last place you can kinda remember going towards. The lake is frozen over, the surface sparkling like it was covered in dozens of diamonds. 

Nervously, you tap the edge of the lake’s surface with your foot. It’s rock hard. 

Frowning, you think about that night… When had you exactly lost your hoodie? Had you had it in the DT extractor? 

Closing your eyes you try to remember. You’d had it on when you’d fallen into the lake… The memory of waking up in the extractor comes to mind. You remember struggling against the straps tying your wrists down. The straps had been tight and metal.

Your eyes snap open and you look at your wrists, noticing the ever so slightly yellow markings of faint bruising. You hadn’t been wearing your hoodie in the DT Extractor. Your wrists had been bare against the metal straps holding you in place. So, you’d lost your hoodie between falling in the lake and the DT extractor. You turn towards the lab then stop.

No… Gaster would’ve found your hoodie on his walk to work yesterday or even Friday if it’d been on the way there. Maybe who’d ever had grabbed you had taken a different way. Turning towards the woods you begin to trek through there.

They probably hadn’t wanted to be seen, you reason, so they might’ve taken a path through the woods. If that’s the case then you would look through the woods. 

Through the trees you see something dark moving and hear a squeaky noise. Huh?

Moving slowly you creep as quietly as you can. More of the yappy, squeaky, noise. Why is that noise so familiar?

“Come here boy.” You recognize Genisis’ voice. 

As you move closer you see Genisis, the Memory Morph playing with a white dog. Your eyes trail the white dog curiously before your head aches sharply. Genisis looks over at you, holding Annoying Dog, as you rub your aching head. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Genisis observes, coming to you with Annoying Dog in their arms. “How are you?”

Alright, you tell them as you rub your head, but your head hurts. 

Looking at Annoying Dog you ask where he’s been as you wonder how you hadn’t thought of your dog in two days?

“A side effect of the DT you had extracted.” Genisis explains. “Memory loss.”

Oh… You frown and then ask them how they knew about that?

“Ah, my apologies.” Genisis’ face cracks in half with a wide smile. “Secret Friend.” 

A rush of memories flood through your mind. Genisis coming to check on you at home, reliving the memories, trying to discern the face behind the smudged glass, being overtaken by the memories…

You stare up at Genisis, how had you forgotten all of THAT?

“I thought it best to hide those memories.” Genisis explains, letting Annoying Dog down. “Secret Friend is the key I set so that you can remember them. It was for your safety.”

Your safety? You frown as Annoying Dog bounds up to you. From what? You didn’t mind the monsters doing most things but this actually ticks you off. Genisis shouldn’t go around hiding people’s memories.

“Because whoever extracted your DT is still on the loose.” Genisis explains. “And if they knew that I had helped you reevaluate your memories then we both would have been in danger.”

Danger? You frown. How so? 

“Because whoever took your DT was bold and they now have that at their disposal.” Genisis explains, crouching before you as Annoying Dog licks their hand. “If they were bold enough to steal the DT of one who is so well known and guarded then they are bold enough to strike again.”

Oh… Understanding dawns on you. What are they going to do next?

“I do not know, but… I think that together we could find out.” Genisis says. “Will you help me?”

You nod, yes. If you could find out who took your DT then you could tell the skeletons and they’d go deal with them. 

“Thank you.” Genisis smiles. “Because I am now free from the lab I am able to move about with more liberty. May I occasionally inhabit your shadow? To move unseen and to watch for the culprit?”

Yes, you grin, it’ll be fun.

“Good.” Genisis takes a deep breath. “I must also suppress the memories of our meetings for safety.” Their hand rests over your head. “Let Secret Friend be your reminder.”

“And just what do you think you’re doing out here?” Gaster’s voice startles you.

You turn around and find the father skeleton behind you, blinking confusedly. Annoying Dog whines in your arms.

You’d been looking for your hoodie, it’d gone missing the night you’d fallen into the lake.

“I see…” Gaster’s eyes train to Annoying Dog and he pauses in thought. “Your dog was gone for two days… Where has he been?”

You shake your head, you don’t know… But, you’ve found him now. You smile brightly. You’re gonna take him home and give him a big breakfast after you find your hoodie.

Annoying Dog yips happily at those words. 

“Yes, of course.” Gaster gestures towards the tracks you had made in the snow. “Come, I will take you home. The others will be waking soon, you should be home before you cause any worry.” 

You ask about your blue hoodie though? It’s still missing and that one’s your favorite.

“I'll look for it after I take you home.” Gaster assures you.

Following Gaster back along the path you had walked you return home safely. Once home you heat up a big plate of spaghetti for Annoying Dog and give it to the white furred pup. He wolfs the large plate down as the house rouses.

“Good Morning.” Gaster greets Papyrus as the skeleton comes down the steps in his guard uniform. “Patrols?”

“NYEH YES.” Papyrus smiles brightly. “IT IS THE COMMISSION OF THE ROYAL GUARD TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF ALL MONSTER KIND. I SHOULDN’T BE TOO LONG.” 

“Excellent,” Gaster bows his head. “And Mettaton?” 

“I BELIEVE THAT HE IS GOING TO MEET WITH THE BUILDERS TODAY FOR THE RESORT AND AMUSEMENT PARK HE’S BUILDING.” Papyrus says, seeing Annoying Dog and pausing. “DOG?” His head tilts to the side and then he looks at you confusedly. “HUMAN! YOUR DOG HAS RETURNED!”

You grin happily and tell Papyrus that you found him this morning when you were looking for your blue hoodie.

“THAT IS VERY GOOD.” Papyrus says before fixing the pup with a stern look. “DO NOT RUN OFF AGAIN! IT IS NOT GOOD TO WORRY US!”

Annoying Dog fixes Papyrus with a long, dry, stare before snapping at the skeleton’s finger.

“NO BITES!” Papyrus snaps at the pup before patting your head. “I AM GLAD YOUR PUP HAS RETURNED! NOW, I MUST BE OFF! I WILL SEE YOU LATER HUMAN!” 

You nod and wave from the door as Papyrus heads off.

“I will be going to the lab soon.” Gaster says as he observes you from his armchair. “Do not run off alone again, understand?”

You tell him you won’t, you’ll wait until someone can run around with you.

“Good, I will be at the lab if anyone needs me.” Gaster nods, donning his long coat and heading out the door. “Be good.” He pats your head then leaves.

Popping in your MLP discs you watch through the third and fourth season with Annoying Dog in your lap. 

“GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” Mettaton’s frantic shout from Papyrus’ bedroom startles you near the end of season four before he runs down the steps. “I’M ALREADY LATE BURGER PANTS!” He pauses momentarily. “Good morning darling, sorry, I’m running behind today.” He turns back to his phone. “ARE YOU HERE YET?!” 

You wave goodbye from the floor where you sit with Annoying Dog as Mettaton runs out the front door. Turning back to the television you watch a few more minutes before you hear movement from upstairs. Annoying Dog yips happily and trots upstairs as you continue to watch the episode.

“Heya bud,” Sans yawns, climbing down the stairs a few minutes later. “What got Mettaton’s cable in a knot?”

You tell him that Mettaton was running behind. 

“Ah,” Sans stretches, flopping onto the couch and Annoying Dog hops on beside him. “How ya feeling?”

Better, you grin, Gaster said you’re not allowed to go outside alone though. Could you go play today?

“You just got better.” Sans groans. “And you wanna go playing in the snow?”

Yup, your grin widens, please?

“Ehhhhhhh,” He looks at you with one eye. “Who with and where you wanna play?”

Probably by yourself and around.

“Howzabout you just watch those happy ponies on the TV and let ol’Sansy nap.” Sans gives you an encouraging grin.

You’re bored though and Gaster said you can’t run off alone. Please?

The skeleton groans and then gets up with a sigh.

“Alright, but lemme get something to eat first.” Sans says. “You eat yet?”

No, but you fed Annoying Dog.

“Gotta eat bud, can’t have you turning into a skeleton.” Sans calls from the kitchen. “And if you’re dragging my old bones outta the house into THAT weather then we’re going to Tori’s place so you can apologize for worrying her.” 

You frown and tell him you don’t wanna see Chara.

“Neither do I, but you owe Tori an apology.” Sans replies as you hear the microwave beep on. “And, since we’re going over there, you can actually play with some other kids insteada bein’ all bonely like usual.” 

You’re not bonely, you give him a neutral face. 

“And I’m not a magic skeleton.” Sans chuckles, emerging from the kitchen with two plates of leftover pizza. “I see you playing alone bud, and I also just so happen to know that you haven’t been playing with other kids at school either.”

You take the plate and ask him how he knows that?

“Nice thing about that fancy school, they keep eyeballs on kiddos when I can’t keep an eye socket on em.” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. “Get into a fight with Rachel or something?”

No, you shake your head as Annoying Dog sniffs the plate in your lap, you’ve been going to the library to study.

“Kid, you don’t gotta study every single second of every day.” Sans tells you, tucking into his pizza. “Have fun, procrastinate a little, play with other kids. Heh, they might actually help ya be a kid.” 

You shrug, giving Annoying Dog some of your pizza before tucking into the rest yourself. Once you both eat breakfast and Sans gets dressed you both set off up the road towards Main street.

“I’m not asking you to apologize to Chara.” Sans tells you as you sullenly follow him. “But you really scared Tori and with as much as that lady has goin’ on she didn’t deserve that.”

You remain silent.

“And Asriel’s a good kid, if anything just play with him.” Sans suggests. “This whole loner routine your on will just make everyone worry, trust me I know from experience. Besides, gets pretty bonely after a while.”

You’re not lonely though…

“Sure you’re not, and I’m not a magic skeleton.” Sans rolls his eyes and then ruffles your hair. “You’re as stubborn as Undyne, you know that?”

That makes you grin as Toriel’s house comes into view. Sans leads you up to the front door and knocks on it.

“Coming!” Asgore’s deep voice calls from inside.

“That’s not how the joke goes!” Sans calls back, grinning at you. “Jeez, people nowadays have no respect for traditional comedy.” 

You giggle as Asgore opens the door.

“Ah, Sans and Frisk!” Asgore greets you both happily. “Please, come in. Can you believe all this snow so early in the year?”

“Heh, yeah, looks like we’re pretty Snowdin.” Sans chuckles as you both enter. “Brought the kiddo by, think they got something to say to you and Tori for what happened a few days ago?”

“O-Oh,” Asgore seems a little surprised as Toriel emerges from the kitchen. “Toriel, Sans has brought Frisk by to tell us something.”

“Oh?” Toriel smiles at you both. “Hello Sans, hello my child. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, bucko’s just got something to say.” Sans nudges you forward. “Go on bud.” 

Taking a deep breath you go right up to the King and Quuen of monsters. You apologize for worrying them and running off.

“We’re just glad that you’re alright.” Asgore says, patting your head. 

“And that you and Chara didn’t get hurt with all your rough housing.” Toriel kneels before you, giving you a warm hug. “Would you both like to stay for a while? Chara and Asriel are playing with a few other children in the backyard.” 

You look back at Sans questioningly. 

“Heh, sure.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Go on and play with the other kids.”

You hesitate, using your hands to ask what if you lose control of your DT?

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.” Sans winks, nudging you towards the back door. “Go on and have fun bud.”

You grin and head through the kitchen and out the back door. Chara and Asriel are in the middle of an intense snowball fight, MK and another kid on the other side of the yard.

“Hey Frisk!” MK spots you first and runs over excitedly.

Your jaw drops as you see, your armless friend, running over to you with what looks like thin wings spread wide. When did he get THOSE?!

“Do you like them?!” MK asks excitedly, hugging you with the wings. “They’ve been growing in! That’s why I haven’t been around much lately, they really hurt and mom and dad kept me home. I slept a lot!” 

Your jaw still dropped it takes you a moment to process it. This is so cool, you finally exclaim.

“Yeah!” MK grins. “I woulda shown you sooner but you’re hardly ever around anymore!”

Your smile waivers as the other three kids join you both.

“Frisky allowed to play again?” Chara sneers at you.

Yeah, you tell them, could you join their game?

“We’re already even teams though.” The other kid says. “What do we do Asriel?”

“We can just play a new game.” Asriel smiles brightly. “Come on, we can build snow monsters!”

“We already did that.” Chara frowns. “I think we should play tackle tag.” 

“I don’t like that game though.” MK says. “You tackle really hard Chara.” 

You remain silent, looking over each of the other kids as they argue over what game to play. How had you missed MK growing wings? Are those small horns poking out on Asriel’s head? How’d you miss that? When had Chara gotten a hair cut? Are they taller than you now? Who’s the other kid? They’re familiar to you, but you’ve met so many monsters across the timelines it’s sometimes hard to tell. Had they come up with the last few waves from the Underground? How come you hadn’t met them yet?

Suddenly, you feel really out of place. Have you changed too? Or maybe you’ve been spending too much time away from everyone… 

“Fine we’ll play normal tag.” Chara groans before thwacking you on the back of the head. “You’re it!” 

Rubbing your head you chase after the kids as they scatter. After tagging MK, gently, you work hard to avoid being tagged again. Chara makes it their goal to tag you each time they’re it though, and they tag really hard, more than once tackling you to the ground.

“Children!” Toriel calls from inside after you’ve all been playing for a while. “Lunch is ready, come in and warm up.” 

Smiling widely you follow the other kids inside where Toriel had soup, sandwiches, and a fresh pie waiting with hot tea.

“Howdy partners, have fun?” Asgore greets you each, handing you each a plate with a sandwich and bowl of soup. 

“Yeah!” MK tells him excitedly. 

You thank him for the lunch and join the other kids in the living room, eating at the little table in front of the couch there.

“Having fun buddy?” Sans grins at you from the couch where he was sitting.

You nod quietly and hold your lunch up to him, offering some.

“Tori’s already stuffed this skeleton.” Sans winks. “Eat up.”

After lunch you ask Sans if you could go home?

“Don’t wanna play anymore?” Sans asks.

You’re just tired, you tell him.

“Alright.” Sans agrees.

“Leaving already?” Asgore asks as Sans gets to his feet. 

“Yeah, buddy’s getting tired.” Sans grins, ruffling your hair. “Thanks for having us over and I’ll think about the offer.” 

You tilt your head to the side curiously before Sans nudges you towards Toriel.

“Give Tori a hug bud.” Sans nudges you forward.

You go up to the Queen of Monsters and give her a tight hug, thanking her for having you over, before hugging Asgore and thanking him too.

“You are always welcome my child.” Toriel tells you as the other kids wait nearby. “I hope you’ll be able to come with us this winter.” 

“Yeah!” Asriel is suddenly very excited, rushing up to Sans eagerly. “Can Frisk come with us to Newerester Astriangia? Did Dad talk to you about that?”

“Heh, he did.” Sans chuckles, ruffling Asriel’s head. “Gotta talk to Paps and Dadster bout it.”

“I really really hope you can come with us.” Asriel grins before hugging you. “Come play again Frisk!” 

You nod and glance curiously at Sans who’s neutral face gives nothing away. 

“Yeah, come around more Frisky.” Chara gives you a tight, almost choking, hug. “And don’t forget to wear your locket.” They smile at you, plucking at the bracelet that Rachel had given you for your birthday. “You wear this trash all the time, wear something nice for a change.” 

“Alright, come on.” Sans interjects before you can reply, taking your hand and pulling you to his side. “Thanks for having us and for lunch, I’ll get back to you about that trip soon.” 

“And consider the lab position too!” Asgore calls after you both as Sans leads you out of the house. “They’re still short staffed!”

“That’s a stretch!” Sans calls back as he leads you onward.

A few steps more and you’re suddenly standing a few yards away from the front door of home. 

“Love shortcuts.” Sans grins at you. “Did you have fun bud?”

Eh, you shrug, it’s cool that MK is growing wings. 

“Yeah, looks like he’s gonna be just like his folks.” Sans chuckles. “So, anything interesting in kiddo land? Any juicy gossip?”

You shake your head, other kids don’t tell you stuff.

“Kinda hard to tell ya stuff when you’re always hold up in your room.” Sans unlocks the front door and opens it. “You should play with other kids more, seemed like you were having fun for a while there.” 

“SANS? HUMAN?” Papyrus calls from the kitchen. “ARE YOU HOME?”

Shrugging again you turn towards the stairs to your room. 

“Yeah we’re back.” Sans replies to Papyrus before calling after you. “Don’t go getting bonely bud!” 

You ignore him and go to your room. Once alone you lean against the door and slid to the ground. 

You’d gotten through the day without losing control of your DT. You’d even played with other kids. No one had gotten hurt. You did good, you are good…

You smile, a little proudly, because you’d done it. You hadn’t lost control. You’re good.

After a few moments you get up and change as you idly wonder if Gaster had found your blue hoodie yet? On the same train of thought you wonder what Asriel and Toriel had been talking about travel for? You’re not going anywhere, you like your home here. 

Deciding to leave your room before one of the skeletons come up you head back downstairs.

“HELLO HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you happily from the armchair, Sans already stretched out and asleep on the couch with Annoying Dog. “HOW HAS YOUR DAY BEEN?”

You grin and go up to him, climbing onto his lap, and tell him it was okay. How were patrols?

“QUITE ORDINARY!” Papyrus tells you happily. “WE RECEIVED REPORTS FROM THE HUMAN AUTHORITIES AND WILL BE HELPING THEM CONDUCT THOROUGH SEARCHES THIS COMING WEEK FOR A MISSING HUMAN IF THEY CANNOT FIND THEM TODAY!”

The same human that’s disappearance had caused the riots?

“NO, THERE’S ANOTHER THAT WENT MISSING DURING THE BLIZZARD!” Papyrus explains, patting your head. “BUT DO NOT FRET! THE HUMANS WILL SEARCH AND IF THEY CANNOT FIND THEM THEN WE SHALL ASSIST! SURELY WE CAN FIND THEM TOGETHER!”

You nod and tell Papyrus that you believe in him, he can do anything!

“NYEH HEH HEH YES!” Papyrus agrees, holding you up in both hands and then hugging you tightly. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO DESIGN A PUZZLE WITH ME NOW THAT YOU ARE WELL AGAIN?”

Yes, you grin widely, always!

The afternoon passes quietly at home, designing puzzles with Papyrus and thinking up of new tiles that he could ask Alphys to make. 

“Oh today was just horrendous!” Mettaton sighs dramatically as you hear the front door open. “Hello Sansy, where’s Pappy?”

“WE ARE IN THE KITCHEN!” Papyrus calls happily, wiping off his hands on a towel as you stir the sauce. “EXCELLENT HUMAN! JUST KEEP STIRING AND I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!” 

You nod, stirring the thickening cream sauce.

“Oh Pappy I am so relieved to see you!” Mettaton’s voice wafts from the living room. “The level of incompetence that I had to deal with today was just horrifying!”

You smile a little as your thoughts begin to wonder. Another missing human… So that’s… Two? They’ll get found, how long were you “missing” in the Underground? You wonder if maybe they’d fallen into the now abandoned Underground? That’d be kinda funny in a way. Maybe you should text Undyne and ask? 

No, you sigh, they’re the adults they’ll figure it out. You’re just a kid… Who couldn’t even keep up with what your friends are doing. Silently, you wonder if maybe you are pushing everyone away too much? But, you argue with yourself, it’s for their own good. What if you hurt them? It’d taken so much will power today to make sure that your DETERMINATION didn’t spike, lest you accidentally hurt someone. That was with three Boss Monsters nearby too, what if they hadn’t been? What if you lost control at school? How many people could be hurt?

“Hello darling!” Mettaton startles you a little and you look up at him with a wide smile as Papyrus takes the spoon you’d been stiring the pot with from you. “How are you?”

You tell him that you’re good as Mettaton gives you a hug and ask how he is?

“Much better now that I’m home.” Mettaton tells you. “Are you helping Pappy make supper?”

You nod and tell him it’s an Alfred spaghetti.

“Ah, alfredo!” Mettaton seems happy. “Here, let me see…” He opens the spice cabinet.

Once supper is almost ready you go to set the table, carrying five large plates to it as Sans lazily uses blue magic to put forks at each place. Just as you put the last place into place the front door opens again.

“Heya dadster.” Sans greets Gaster as the father skeleton comes home. “Running late, per usual.”

“Per usual there is more work than there is time.” Gaster replies as you hurry up to him, Annoying Dog beside you. “Ah, hello child. Have you had a good day?”

You nod and tell him that Sans took you to Toriel’s and Asgore’s house to play with some other kids.

“That sounds pleasant, did you have any trouble with your DT?” Gaster asks.

You shake your head and tell him you were really careful not to let it get high.

“Good.” Gaster smiles and pats your head. “We will do an assessment after supper.”

“Any new ideas on how to get your hand out of them so they don’t have to worry about the DT anymore?” Sans asks, getting up from the couch.

“I will reattempt tonight.” Gaster nods as Mettaton and Papyrus emerge from the kitchen with supper. “Hello Mettaton, hello Papyrus, I see that you’ve both made another wonderful supper for us.” 

“So Tori and Asgore were talking about a trip they’re going to take to Newerester Astriangia.” Sans says as supper is served and everyone gets situated. “Apparently they want to bring a whole crew with them.”

“Yes,” Gaster nods as you tuck into your plate. “The leader of Newerester Astriangia extended an invitation for alliance in response to the footage of the Riots that’s been going around.” 

“Oh, I heard about that.” Mettaton adds. “Toriel asked if I could help arrange the travel a few days ago and if I would come with them since I’ve been to Newerester Astriangia on my world tour. It’s a fine place and Nemao city is a fabulous place, the humans there are simply delightful.” 

“Yeah,” Sans tries to interject.

“IS THAT THE SECURITY DETAIL THAT UNDYNE WAS TALKING ABOUT?” Papyrus asks. “SHE SAID THAT SHE WANTS TO SEND GREATER DOG AND ME ON IT!”

You frown, both Mettaton and Papyrus are leaving?

“The King asked who amongst the lab staff could be spared.” Gaster says thoughtfully, glancing at Sans. “I told him that, seeing as we’re still understaffed, we couldn’t spare anyone but that you could represent us well enough.” 

“Gee thanks.” Sans sighs. “Anyway, if I can throw a bone in, Tori asked if they could take Frisk too.” He nods to you. “Since you’ve been to Newer Stranger whatcha think Mettaton?”

“Oh we would have a fabulous time!” Mettaton exclaims as your stomach twists nervously. “But, now I’m curious, why bring our little darling?”

“The leader of Newerester Astriangia has most likely heard how we were freed.” Gaster says thoughtfully. “I, for one, am against them travelling so far away when their DT is unstable. They also have school to keep up in.” 

“BUT THEY HAVEN’T LOST CONTROL OF THEIR DT IN A WHILE, HAVE THEY?” Papyrus asks. 

“And the trip falls on their winter break.” Sans adds, looking at you. “Whatcha think bud? Wanna go to a Newerester and Astriangia place?”

You think about it and say you’d like to go if your friends were.

“Dadster?” Sans looks at the father skeleton. “Any objections?”

“As long as someone monitors their DT for any spikes I do not object.” Gaster sighs. “I will remain here and continue my work in the lab.” 

“THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!” Papyrus says excitedly. “WE’RE GOING TO SEE MORE OF THE OVERGROUND! ARE YOU EXCITED HUMAN?”

You grin and nod, wondering where Newerester Astriangia is anyway?

After supper Gaster evaluates your soul and tries to remove the hand again, working on the programming for what felt like the hundredth time but it refuses to be removed as it clutches your soul protectively. 

“I don’t understand…” Gaster is exasperated. “The only programing in place is to preserve and protect. Your soul is healthy and functioning. I’ve tried overwriting the programming but the protect feature has overwritten my erasure of the preserve function and the preserve function overrides my ability to disengage the protect feature.”

You sit still, wondering about the other kids. If you’re really careful you could go play more, you just have to keep your DETERMINATION from rising right? You could do that. You’d practice really hard this upcoming week and get really good at controlling it. You don’t have to lash out like Chara wanted you to with it, you’re certain that’s why they were so rough on you today. No, you’d just get really good at containing it until Gaster fixed this. Then you’d play with everyone again and have sleepovers with Rachel again.


	21. Chapter 21

“Frisk!” Rachel’s angry voice startles you, making you turn around in the busy hallway. “Why are you avoiding me?!”

You blink at your friend as other kids walk past. Maddie and Terriza, two of Rachel’s other friends, flanked your friend on either side with angry looks.

“Yeah, why’re you being so mean?” Maddie adds.

“Are HUMANS not good enough for you anymore?” Terriza demands.

You shake your head and explain that you haven’t been trying to avoid her. You’ve just been busy. Donning a goofy grin you tell her you’re pretty dumb and school’s hard, that’s all, so you have to study more than others.

“That’s not true!” Rachel stomps her foot angrily. “My mommy showed me the grade lists and you’re really high! You’re higher than I am!”

Your grin falls, how do you explain to you friend? 

It’s not that you’re avoiding her, you try to explain, it’s just that… There’s stuff going on is all.

“Tell me!” Rachel demands as the halls begin to thin.

You glance around and say it’s time for recess, shouldn’t you all be going?

“Tell me right now Frisk!” Rachel snaps. “Friends don’t keep secrets from each other! If you don’t tell me right now why you’ve been avoiding me then we’re not friends anymore!” 

The blood drains from your face. 

No, no, no, no, no. You don’t want that. 

You tell Rachel that she is your friend, she’s your best friend, you just can’t explain it to her. It’s hard to explain.

“Guess Frisk doesn’t want to be your friend anymore.” Maddie sneers at you.

“If you’re really friends then talk!” Terriza demands.

Your mouth opens, eyes wide, but nothing comes out. How do you tell your best friend that you’re afraid you’ll accidently hurt them? Or worse? Without losing them?

“Well?” Rachel asks, her eyes growing watery. “Do you really not wanna be my friend any more Frisk?”

Your head falls, you don’t know how to explain it to her…

“Hey!” A hall monitor calls out to the four of you. “You all should be at recess right now! Move it!”

Rachel turns quickly around and runs to the bathroom with Terriza right behind her. You try to follow but Maddie shoves you away from the door as she goes in.

“Leave her alone!” Maddie snaps at you. “You’re so mean! Stay away from our friend!” 

You begin to tremble, tears filling your eyes, as the bathroom door closes in front of you.

No… 

Your friend…

Your big sister…

Rachel had been there for you during your worst times… She’d always been so kind and happy, even when others were mean… When you’d thought you’d lost everything… When you were growing a soul…

But you’d hurt her, your friend.

Just like you’d hurt everyone close to you.

Taking a deep, shaky, breath you turn towards the library. 

“Hello Frisk.” Professor Smith, the librarian, greets you put the books you want to return on his desk. “Finish these already?”

You nod, ignoring your aching heart, and ask if he had any suggestions?

“I think you’re ready for some of the junior high school readings.” He smiles at you. “Do you need help finding that section? It’s at the end of the elementary section.”

You shake your head and wonder towards the isles of books. Looking at the titles you walk deeper into the books, away from the librarian’s desk, as your shadow grows long and wide. 

“Secret Friend?” Genisis’ voice is soft as a whisper and you pause, hand on a book. 

The words recall the memory of agreeing to hide Genisis in your shadow and you have to process for a moment before answering them.

“You are upset by what those other children said.” Genisis observes from the safety of your shadow. “You’ve lost a friend today. Do you intend to retrieve what you have lost?”

You shake your head. No…

Rachel is DETERMINED and you’ve upset her. Trying to change her mind now… It’d take so much and honestly…

You always end up hurting your friends and the people you love. Smiling sadly you add that if this is the most you ever hurt Rachel then you could live with that. She’ll be fine after a while. She’ll just move on and find a new friend, you’ve very replaceable as you’ve learned from Chara and Asriel with Toriel and Asgore.

“I don’t understand…” Genisis says as you pull a book down from the shelf about famous kings. “Do humans view each other as expendable?”

Yeah, you tell them, most humans don’t care about each other. Humans just care about control and looking good, you say bitterly, no matter what. 

“Is that why you stay with monsters?” Genisis asks.

You shrug. 

Well, maybe not all humans were bad you admit. There are nice humans, you admit, Rachel and her family are all nice… You stay with monsters because they actually want you. At least the skeletons do, you think happily, you’re the only kiddo in the house after all. And you have Genisis now, YOUR secret friend.

You tell Genisis that you don’t want to talk about this stuff anymore and ask instead if there’s any books they want to look at?

“Could you show me what you have?” Genisis asks.

You hold up the book on famous kings. 

“Interesting, is there anything on humans with magic?” Genisis asks curiously.

You look at the shelves and pull down a book on witch trials.

“Intriguing.” Genisis agrees. “Thank you. I will hide from you now.” 

You nod and continue to wonder down the rows of books as your shadow returns to normal and Genisis’ magic weaves through you.

“Three books again?” Professor Smith chuckles as you carry three large books to the desk. “If only all children enjoyed reading as much as you.” 

You grin and tell the professor that these should keep your busy for a while. After checking out the books you wonder to a comfortable chair and begin to work through the pages. There’s bigger words in these books, bigger than you’re used to, but you work through them. 

Thankfully you have gardening club that afternoon and that’s mostly classroom stuff where you learn about roots and tubers. You’ll apologize to Rachel, you think as you sit in club listening to the club leader talk about why leaves fall and how plants survive the winter, you’ll make her a card and give it to her tomorrow. 

You look at your friendship bracelet that you hadn’t taken off since the day after your birthday this summer. Rachel’s your friend, she’ll forgive you. She’s the nicest, happiest, person you’ve ever known. Thinking about your friend you smile, after all Rachel was always telling you to remember the lessons that MLP taught about friendship and there’d been a few episodes on forgiving a true friend. You’ll tell her the truth and apologize. 

“HELLO HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you outside the club class room. “DID YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY?”

You nod and ask if he’s had a good day as Papyrus takes your heavy bag from you.

“NYEH, YES!” Papyrus tells you, leading you to the convertible with the hood pull up against the cold. “THE ROYAL GUARD HELPED THE HUMAN AUTHORITIES SEARCH FOR THE HUMAN THAT WENT MISSING IN THE BLIZZARD!” 

Cool, did they find the human?

“UNFORTUNATELY NOT!” Papyrus says as you climb into the convertible. “BUT WE WILL PERSIST IN HELPING THE HUMAN AUTHORITIES!” 

You smile at that and ask where Mettaton is?

“METTATON IS A GUEST STAR ON A TALK SHOW TODAY!” Papyrus tells you. “HE WENT TO THE CITY UP THE RIVER!”

That’s cool. You tell Papyrus that you’re going to make Rachel a card to apologize for hurting her feelings tonight, could he help you?

“HOW DID YOU HURT RACHEL’S FEELINGS?” Papyrus asks confusedly.

You explain that you’ve been going to the library over recess instead of playing with her and she thought you didn’t like her anymore because of it. So you want to apologize and explain to her that you’ve just been enjoying reading.

“NYEH A MISCOMMUNICATION!” Papyrus understands. “OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU HUMAN! WE WILL MAKE A MOST WONDERFUL APOLOGY CARD!” 

You smile and Papyrus turns up the music. Dancing a little you both enjoy Napsiblook’s newest mix CD on the ride home.   
Once home you go to your room where you work on your homework until supper time. After supper Papyrus helps you make a glittery apology card that is decorated with ribbons and lots of colorful markers. You add a few MLP stickers and explain in the card that you’ve been going to the library because you don’t want to play in the cold a lot but you don’t want to make her stay inside. You also ask that she let you explain, in person, everything and hope that you can both have a sleep over again soon.

“I THINK THAT THIS IS A WONDERFUL APOLOGY AND FRIENDSHIP CARD!” Papyrus exclaims, holding it up. “SURELY WITH AS CLOSE AS YOU AND RACHEL ARE SHE WILL FORGIVE YOU!” 

You grin hopefully.

“You should also prolyl stop cooping yourself up in the library every recess if that’s what caused all of this.” Sans adds dryly as you put the card in a bright pink envelope. “Go play with other kids once in a while. I know Dadster’s always worried about your DT but you haven’t lost control of it in a while. Don’t worry so much and have fun.” 

You nod and tell him you’re going to go play with the other kids at school tomorrow during recess before turning towards the stairs.

“And stop cooping yourself up from your skeles all the time too!” Sans calls after you as you run to your room.

You call back that you’re just putting the card in your bag before going to your room. In your room you tuck the card into your school bag and stretch for gymnastics club tomorrow. You’d put the card in Rachel’s locker first thing tomorrow and then apologize to her in person over recess. You’ll just have to be really careful about your DT is all.

Perhaps you should try to learn how to use it, control it even, once more time? Not with Chara though, that’d just gone badly all around. But would could help you learn how to use it? You know that the skeletons could probably help you but they probably wouldn’t want to… Who’d want to?

Undyne, you grin and grab your phone to text the captain of the royal guard as you head downstairs.

“Heh, didn’t have to drag you out for a change.” Sans chuckles as you join him on the couch, Annoying Dog hopping into your lap. 

You stick your tongue out and ask him if you could start training with Undyne as you wait for her to reply.

“Aren’t you a little young to be thinking about joining the Royal Guard?” Sans asks in response.

You shake your head, it’s not to join the guard, as a distant rumbling sounds nearby. 

“UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE COMING OVER!” Papyrus says happily as he enters the living room with Mettaton. “APPARENTLY YOU TEXTED UNDYNE HUMAN?”

You nod and check your phone, you hadn’t gotten a reply. 

“What’d you send them?” Sans looks over your shoulder curiously. 

You show them all the text asking if Undyne could teach you how to control your DT blades.

“Oh jeez…” Sans sighs.

“Well, this should be interesting.” Mettaton smirks a little, sitting on the couch beside you as Papyrus opens the door.

“HELLO UNDYNE!” Papyrus greets the fish woman as she sprints into the house, Alphys on her back. 

“IT’S ABOUT TIME RUNT!” Undyne snaps at you as Alphys gets off her back. “COME ON! TRAINING STARTS NOW!” 

You blink, surprised, and then slide off the couch. You’d meant later, but… Now works you suppose.

“WE’RE TRAINING?” Papyrus asks excitedly. 

“Heck yeah we are!” Undyne grins as Gaster emerges from the basement. “Come gimme a hand Paps! Gonna teach this human runt howta us their magic weapons!” She picks you up easily in one arm. “Let’s go!” 

“U-Undyne their w-weapons aren’t magic though.” Alphys follows you all outside to the front yard. “Th-They’re fundimentally d-different because they’re DT b-based.” 

“A weapon’s a weapon!” Undyne says, setting you on your feet in the snow. “Alright runt! Show me whatcha got!” 

You tell them you don’t know how to summon them, they just kinda happen.

“What?” Undyne’s eye twitches a little. 

“THE HUMAN HAS BEEN WORKING VERY HARD TO PREVENT THEM FROM COMING OUT!” Papyrus explains.

“As they should.” Gaster interjects, walking between you and Undyne. “Their weapons are dangerous to both monsters and humans alike. They should not be using them at all.” 

“Alright Dadster…” Undyne takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. “I respect you and you’re one of the few people that I admit that I don’t want to be on your bad side. But a weapon is more dangerous in the hands of someone who doesn’t know how to use it than it is in the hands of someone who does.” She summons a spear and catches it in her hand. “Isn’t that why we monsters teach the kids when they’re little how to control their magic? Why wouldn’t we do the same for our human kid?”

“Because their weapons are DT based.” Gaster explains as Undyne walks around him. “And far more lethal.” 

“If this kid wanted to hurt any of us then they would’ve a while ago.” Undyne grins and pats your head. “Alright, first we gotta figure out how to summon them and then we’ll get to work on using them. Alright?”

You nod and then stop, looking at the skeletons for approval.

“If ya wanna.” Sans shrugs from the doorway.

“Go on darling, it’ll be fabulous.” Mettaton winks.

“I’LL HELP!” Papyrus says excitedly.

Gaster remains silent, frowning, before sighing.

“It seems I have been outvoted.” Gaster says disappointedly. “I will monitor, Alphys? Your thoughts?”

“Th-This could provide in-invaluable data on DT for our r-research.” Alphys says nervously. “But pl-please be careful.” 

“Awesome!” Undyne grins at you. “Alright, let’s get started runt! We only got a little while before the sun’s completely gone!” 

Several hours later you flop tired and sore into bed. You hadn’t thought that texting Undyne on a whim would lead to an all-out, all evening, training session. Nor had you thought that you would suddenly have a training schedule…

“Already in bed?” Sans chuckles from the door.

You groan in response. 

“You were fishing for what you caught when you threw her a line.” Sans says amusedly as he moves you under the covers and begins to tuck you in. “She cod-n’t resist training up a new weapon, you knew that.” 

You groan again and say you didn’t think she’d run over and put you through the wringer.

“Heh, don’t worry. Paps won’t let her work ya too hard.” Sans ruffles your hair as Annoying Dog hops up at the foot of your bed. “Want a bedtime story or are ya all tuckered out?”

You’re good, you smile a little, and ask if everyone’s already gone to bed?

“Nah, they’re hanging out downstairs.” Sans tells you. “But you have school tomorrow so get some shut eye, we’ll all be heading to bed soon too.” 

Okay… You ask if Sans can thank Undyne for you again? You’d already thanked her but you really do appreciate it. Also Alphys? She’d been really encouraging.

“I will bud, now go to sleep.” Sans chuckles, tapping his teeth to your forehead. “Night buddo.” 

Smiling sleepily you close your eyes as the door closes.

“Secret Friend?” The voice is a whisper that makes your eyes snap open.

Genisis’ dark form takes shape beside your bed as you remember. Annoying Dog trots up to the Memory Morph happily and nuzzles his muzzle into their hand. You ask them what’s up?

“I wanted to know if you are better? I saw you training with the Captain.” Genisis says. “Are you becoming a guard too?”

You shake your head and, whispering, explain that you’re trying to learn how to control your DT.

“I see…” Genisis bows their head in understanding. “Interesting… Humans have changed a great deal.”

You ask how so? 

“I will explain another time…” Genisis tells you. “Perhaps… I will show you sometime soon, when we are alone and have more time.” 

You nod and settle back in the covers, curiously asking if they’ve found anything out about who’d taken your DT?

“No, not yet.” Genisis shakes their head. “On which I must go, I will see you again Secret Friend.”

Your eyes slip shut as the window cracks open and Genisis slips out, the memory of your brief discussion fading in the wake of your dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

“HUMAN YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Papyrus’ words jolt you out of sleep.

Scrambling out of bed you throw on your uniform and quickly grab your bag before bolting out of the room.

“Did you go back to sleep after we woke you up?” Mettaton tsks as you grab your lunch bag from the kitchen. 

You quickly tell him you don’t remember anyone waking you up before kissing Papyrus’ cheek bone and then Mettaton’s cheek goodbye as you did every morning. 

“SANS IS OUTSIDE, HE SAID HE WON’T LET YOU BE LATE!” Papyrus tells you as you run out the door. “BE SAFE AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! WE WILL SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOl!” 

You wave goodbye as you run outside where Sans was waiting on the motorcycle.

“Come on bud, gonna be late if we don’t hurry.” Sans says putting your helmet on you. “You gonna be warm enough in that jacket?”

You nod, wearing the MTT windbreaker and hoodie. Gaster hadn’t said anything about finding your blue hoodie yet…

Sans races off the reservation with you and, a little ways up one of the backroads you often took, jumps through a shortcut that spat you out a few minutes up the road from the school. 

“Got a few minutes to spare.” Sans says as he pulls up to the drop off line, flipping up his visor. “You good kid?”

Shivering, you nod. 

“Cool, don’t tell Paps?” Sans grins as you’re helped off the bike.

You nod again, taking your lunch box and bag as Sans takes your helmet. 

“Cool, have a good day bud.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “See ya.” 

You have to hurry to beat the bell to class but you manage to get the apology note slipped through the slots into Rachel’s locker. The morning goes by quickly and you eagerly wait for lunchtime. As soon as the lunch bell rings you rush to your locker and grab your lunch. You’ll find Rachel and ask her if she got your apology letter. You’ll have lunch with her and play whatever game she wants to play with you at recess. You’ll tell her how sorry you are that you’ll been ignoring her and ask if she’d like to have a sleepover.

Wondering through the rows of tables you look for your friend but… You can’t find her. 

Spotting some other girls that Rachel usually hung out with you go up to them and ask if they knew where Rachel is?

But they ignore you.

Your excitement begins to waver and you find more kids from Rachel’s class and ask if they know where she is but they pretend like they can’t hear you.

About half way through lunch you sit at a table where some of your classmates are eating.

“Did you really make Rachel from the grade above us cry?” A kid across from you asks.

You tell them you didn’t mean to, you’ve been reading in the library and hadn’t been playing with everyone.

“Why wouldn’t you play with Rachel?” Another kid asks. “She’s so nice!” 

You tell them you hadn’t meant to make Rachel sad…

Lunch goes by and you wonder around the playground which had been cleared of snow looking for your friend. Maybe she was just hiding during lunch? 

But… You can’t find her.

“Hey!” Maddie, one of Rachel’s closest friends, stomps up to you with several girls you recognize from the birthday party last year behind her. “Leave Rachel alone, got it?!” 

You ask why and add that you want to apologize to her.

“You should’ve apologized yesterday before you made her cry.” Maddie snaps at you. “It’s your fault that she’s not here today! You’re nothing but a bully!” 

That’s not true, you shake your head, you’ll apologize to her and everything will be okay.

“You’re just going to make her cry more.” Snaps another girl. “Why are you so mean to Rachel? She’s only ever been nice to you!” 

You don’t want Rachel to cry more though. Hoping to convince them that you really don’t want to hurt Rachel’s feelings you tell them that you’re sincere, that you even made her a card and put it in her locker.

“Really?” Maddie’s eyes narrow.

You nod and tell them it’s true as they all glance at each other.

“Alright then…” Maddie whispers with the other girls before smiling at you. “Alright, then you leave Rachel alone until she get’s your note. If you’re telling the truth then Rachel will probably feel really good and it’ll be okay. But you have to leave her alone until it’s all better. Okay? That way she won’t cry anymore.”

You nod, that seems fair. 

“Good.” Maddie smiles. “Welp, hope it works out for you Frisk.”

You do too….

The rest of the day goes quietly and you go through the motions of Gymnastics. Was Rachel really that upset that she missed school today? You must’ve really hurt her feelings… 

You try to think of ways to make it up to your friend as you ride home… Maybe you could bring her something? Monster candies? You still have lots of candy from Halloween and from the bag that Toriel had given you. She’d also liked Ms. Muffet’s treats. Maybe you should make her another card?

As you change out of your uniform you decide that you’ll bring the bag of monster candies from Toriel to school with you tomorrow. That way you can give them to Rachel after she reads the note as an apology. 

“Another disappearance?” Gaster’s voice carries up to your room as you change, pausing your train of thought. “Where this time?”

“THE CITY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN!” Papyrus answers as you listen quietly at you door. “THE HUMAN AUTHORITIES DO NOT THINK THAT IT’S CONNECTED TO THE OTHER TWO MISSING HUMANS, BUT EVEN WITH OUR HELP THEY HAVEN’T FOUND THE FIRST TWO EITHER.”

Someone knocks on your door, startling you. 

Who’s there?

“Amish.” Sans replies.

Amish who?

“Last I checked, you’re not a shoe.” Sans chuckles, opening the door. “Undyne’s on her way over, not too tired from school are ya?”

You shake your head and ask if, after training, he’d help you with your homework?

“Heh, sure.” He ruffles your hair. “Didja have a good day at school?”

You think about it and then shrug. Rachel wasn’t there so you couldn’t apologize for avoiding her but you’re going to bring some candy to school tomorrow to give her and apologize when you see her.

“Good.” Sans grins, leading you out of your room. “It’ll be fine bud, you two are good friends, I’m sure you’ll be thick as thieves again.” 

You grin and nod in agreement.

Undyne arrives as promised, even more motivated than she had been yesterday. The big issue that she tackles with you is figuring out how to pull out the DT blades without having to scare them out of you.

Gaster watches your training with her in a mix of both interest and distain, he’s still against you learning how to use the DT weapons but permits it since nothing he’s tried has been able to stop them. 

“Alright, focus.” Undyne tells you, her hand guiding yours. “Find something to motivate you, why you want to use these weapons. I summon my spears to protect the people I care about. Why do you want to be able to use these?”

You think about it… You don’t want to hurt anyone with them. You just don’t want to lose control and hurt someone

“COME ON HUMAN!” Papyrus cheers you on. “YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!” 

Taking a deep breath you focus on trying to bring them out. Every time you’ve ever used them before was when you had been filled with DETERMINATION and with Chara’s help. But… You’ve been trying for so hard lately to not be DETERMINED. 

After a few minutes of your friends encouraging you, helping you, something stirs inside of you. 

Surrounded by friends who believe in you fills you with DETERMINATION.

Your blood rushes and a burst of energy inside of you. Your friends believe in you and you believe in them. You are not going to let them down.

A flash of red and something hard fills your hand. 

“Yeah!” Undyne cheers triumphantly as you blink down at the bright, cherry red, blade in your hand. “You did it runt!”

“YOU DID IT HUMAN!” Papyrus adds excitedly. 

A wide grin spreads across your face as you look at the blade in your hand. It wasn’t dark red like you remembered it being when Chara had been inside you. Then, it had been a dark almost blood red but now… It shown like a bright red cherry, almost sparkling in your hand. 

“Alright! I’m so pumped now!” Undyne takes a deep breath and puffs out her chest. “Let’s get to it human! We’ve got a lot of stuff to cover and not a lot of sunlight left!” 

Excitedly and feeling more DETERMINED than you have in weeks you work through the basics with Undyne and Papyrus. With the DT came an adrenaline rush that pushes past the cold outside as the sun began to dip and the winter air. 

“Yeah! Just like that!” Undyne says as you practice blocking. “The best Offense is a good Defense! When you’re good at blocking then you’ll start hitting!” 

“AND THEN WE CAN ALL TRAIN TOGETHER!” Papyrus adds eagerly.

Grinning happily you fail to block a bone that bonks you roughly on the head, making stars dance in front of your vision. 

“I believe that is enough for the evening.” Gaster finally steps in as you rub your head, the DT blades fading from your hands. “Come, Mettaton has made a wonderful supper for us all.” He pulls up your HP, 17/20. “It would seem that you’ve been defeated child.”

“OH NO!” Papyrus’ happy smile falls. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN?”

Rubbing your head you grin and tell him you’re okay, just got bonked.

“WHAT A RELIEF!” Papyrus grins widely as the red blade fades from your hand. “LET’S GO INSIDE! SURELY SUPPER WILL RECOVER YOUR HP!” 

Supper with everyone is very nice and you tiredly work through your homework. Throughout your homework you struggle not to fall asleep, training with Undyne is really tiring, but your friends kindly wake you up after a few minutes when you would doze. 

“YOU DID VERY WELL IN TRAINING TODAY HUMAN!” Papyrus says, leading you up the steps to your room. “AND YOU’VE FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK! YOU’VE BEEN VERY PRODUCTIVE!”

You smile sleepily and ask, mid yawn, how his day has been?

“IT WAS A PRODUCTIVE DAY AS WELL!” Papyrus tells you, tucking you into bed. “I WENT ON PATROL, HELPED CONDUCT A THOROUGH SEARCH WITH HUMAN AUTHORITIES, AND THEN CAME AND GOT YOU!” 

Searching for the new missing human?

“NYEH?” Papyrus pauses then pats your head with a wide smile. “YES!” The answer surprises you. “BUT I’M SURE THAT WE WILL FIND THEM IN TIME!” 

You tell him you’re sure they will, he is the Great Papyrus after all. But…

You hesitate.

“YES HUMAN?” Papyrus asks curiously.

What would he do if you went missing? You’re human too, you could go missing like the other humans too, couldn’t you?

“OF COURSE YOU WON’T GO MISSING HUMAN!” Papyrus assures you. “WE ARE EXTRA CAREFUL THAT YOU DON’T! BUT… I SUPPOSE IF YOU DID GO MISSING THEN WE WOULD SEARCH UNTIL WE FOUND YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!” 

A relieved smile spreads across your face and you tell Papyrus he’s the greatest, hugging him tightly. 

“YOU KNOW, WHEN I WAS LITTLE I WAS OFTEN AFRAID OF GETTING LOST,” Papyrus tells you. “AND IT HAPPENED A GREAT DEAL! BUT I NEVER GAVE UP AND ALWAYS EITHER FOUND MY WAY HOME OR SANS AND DAD FOUND ME!” He smiles brightly. “SO, EVEN IF YOU DO BECOME LOST LIKE THE OTHER HUMANS, JUST TRY TO FIND YOUR WAY HOME AND NEVER GIVE UP! SOONER OR LATER YOU’LL FIND YOUR WAY OR WE WILL FIND YOU!” 

That makes you smile and then, remembering that you want to know more about your friends’ pasts, ask what it was like when Papyrus was a baby bones too?

“OH DEAR, THAT WOULD TAKE QUITE A WHILE TO TELL YOU HUMAN.” Papyrus says thoughtfully. “AND IT IS LATE… I SHALL TELL YOU ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD ANOTHER NIGHT, IS THAT ALRIGHT?”

You nod and tell him you can’t wait to hear about it. Snuggling down comfortably you close your eyes as Papyrus turns off the light and closes the door behind him.

“Secret Friend?”

Your eyes snap open and you look to the side of the bed where Genisis stood while memories returned to the front of your mind. Sitting up you greet them in a whisper and ask how they are.

“Well, thank you.” Genisis bows their head. “You made progress today. You became stronger.”

You shrug, wouldn’t say stronger but you can pull out a DT blade now. Excitedly, trying to stay as quiet as possible, you show your friend a DT blade.

“Impressive.” Genisis’ smile is wide. “Would you like to read the book we found? On humans with magic?”

Oh yeah! 

You excitedly pull out the book on witch trials from your backpack and move over on the bed. Together, you and Genisis, read the dark history of witches and the hunts as well as executions of them until the morning sun began to break the horizon.

“Thank you, secret friend.”   
 


	23. Chapter 23

The next day at school Rachel didn’t talk to you…

Your friend didn’t even look at you as you searched for a place to sit at lunch…

Nor did she talk to you the next day…

She didn’t even look at you the rest of the week…

You put on a brave face as you went about your days, convincing yourself that you’re too busy to worry. She would forgive you when she was ready to forgive. That didn’t stop you from writing more apology notes though and putting them in her locker, nor did it prevent you from leaving the bag of monster candies in her locker either. You really are sorry but…

Training with Undyne on top of school and clubs is exhausting and the fish woman was not letting you off easy any evening. She came by the house Monday through Friday evening, working with you until the sun dipped low and it became too cold to train. After training you had homework and supper and whatever else you still had to do for school. 

The issue is that… Despite going to bed and sleeping the whole night… You woke tired every morning, as though you hadn’t slept much at all. Not only that but you’d been going through a lot of books and, despite not exactly remembering reading them, you could answer all of the librarian’s questions about the books you were checking out when he questioned you. 

By Friday you’re exhausted and fall asleep in the back of the car on the ride home. It’d been such a long week and everything going on with Rachel wasn’t helping. Not only that but another human was reported missing early Friday morning. That’s two in one week…

Four missing humans total.

You rouse as Papyrus lifts you from the back of the car, blinking groggily up at the skeleton.

“HELLO HUMAN, DID YOU SLEEP WELL?” Papyrus asks as he carries you inside.

You nod and tell him you’re so tired… This week had been too long…

“NYEH, I UNDERSTAND HUMAN.” Papyrus tells you. “BUT THE WEEKEND IS HERE! AND WE SHALL REST, RECOVER, AND ENJOY FUN FILLED DAYS OF PUZZLES AND JAPES!” 

You try to smile as a yawn breaks past your lips and your eyes droop. Just gotta get through training with Undyne tonight and then you could sleep. Homework could wait until tomorrow…

“Looks like someone’s had a long day.” Sans chuckles as Papyrus brings you inside.

Although you manage to smile you inwardly groan as you see that both Undyne and Alphys are here already…

“You and me both punk.” Undyne grins widely at you, flexing a heavily bandaged arm. 

Your eyes bulk and you squirm out of Papyrus’ arms as the tall skeleton’s jaw drops.

“HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!” Papyrus demands worriedly as Alphys re-secures the bandage.

“You heard about that avalanche today?” Undyne asks as you kneel beside her and Alphys. 

“YES, IT SHOOK THE ENTIRE RESERVATION!” Papyrus says. 

“Yeah, was helping Lesser Dog get his tail unstuck and the next thing I know there’s a freaking boulder barreling down the mountainside at me.” Undyne groans. “Managed to dodge it but the humans with us were pretty slow, ended up having to pull most of them out of the way so that they didn’t get crushed. Took a tumble and a few hits in the process.” 

“B-But you’ll be fine in a few days and after you eat.” Alphys says quickly. “A-Asgore said y-you’re supposed to rest f-for three days at least.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing.” Undyne rolls her eyes. “King Fluffy put me on bed rest for three days cause of it.” 

“Sounds like you could use it after the day you’ve had.” Sans chuckles, getting off the couch and ruffling your hair. “Go get outta that monkey suit bud, no training tonight.” 

You try to contain your excitement at the prospect of a lazy, no training or homework, night at home as you head to your room. Dropping the book bag on your bed you flop back and stretch a bit. Maybe you’d sleep in tomorrow and go play with the other monster kids? See if Asriel and Chara are up to anything? Go play and have fun.

Try not to think about how you’d lost your best friend….

Tiredly, you roll over onto your stomach and look at the friendship bracelet that Rachel had given you for your birthday. It was silver with two charms, one that said BFF and the other a star… Rachel’s was silver also and had a matching BFF charm as well as a heart charm.

How had it gone so wrong, you wonder, you’d just been trying to keep them safe…

You take off the bracelet and retrieve the golden locket that had been a gift from Asriel and Chara for your birthday. How had you gone from having so many friends to so few? You knew almost nothing about what your friends were up to now but there’d been a point, not long ago, when you knew more about them than you’d ever thought you could know…

Leaving the two items on your bed you change from your uniform to your pajamas. Once changed your eyes fall back on the items. Sighing, you put the bracelet back on your wrist and struggle to get the locket around your neck.

Someone knocks on the door.

Still struggling with the locket you call who’s there?

“Goliath.”

Goliath who?

“Goliath Down, you’re lookin’ bone tired.” Sans chuckles, coming into the room. “Whatcha doin?”

Grumbling, you tell him you can’t get this stupid necklace on…

“Heh, come’ere.” Sans takes the necklace from you and clasps it for you. “Where’d ya get this…” His words trail off as you turn around and show him. 

Chara and Asriel gave it to you for your birthday, you grin up at him. It’s kinda pretty, right?

“Y-Yeah…” He stares at it for a minute. “Kinda looks like…” He shakes his head. “Never mind,” Sans grins. “How was your day bud?”

Okay… Could you play with some of the other kids on the Reservation this weekend?

“Sure,” His grin widens a bit as you follow him out of your room. “Assuming we don’t get another blizzard again. Snow may be prettier on the surface but I’m not too fond of getting Snowdin.” 

You smile and the joke before asking Papyrus where Mettaton is?

“HE’S DOING AN INTERVIEW WITH THE WINFUL NETWORK TWO CITIES OVER TODAY!” Papyrus tells you happily as you sit on the floor next to Alphys, Annoying Dog hopping contently into your lap.

Playing with your friends that evening, having a big supper, and making plans for the weekend ahead fills you with DETERMINATION. 

But, even as DETERMINED as you are, you’re still tired from the past week…

Sometime between ten and midnight you fall asleep on the floor where you’d been sitting next to Alphys with Annoying Dog watching Mettaton’s interview as it aired. Only rousing, briefly, when you’re picked up.

“So, how many humans does that make now?” Sans’ voice is distant as you’re carried away. “Six? Seven?”

“Eleven total…” Undyne’s groan echoes in your head. “I just don’t know how they’re all going missing, or where they’re going for that matter, but the humans are starting to get suspicious.”

“I-It isn’t as though w-we’re not helping them t-try to find them.” Alphys’ words are the last you hear before a door closes.

“SLEEP WELL HUMAN.” Papyrus’ voice is softened as you’re lain in bed, the blankets tucked firmly about you. “WE SHALL HAVE VERY MUCH FUN TOMORROW.”

Something hard taps against your forehead and a warm feeling fills you. You don’t have to worry about going missing… The skeletons won’t let that happen… You’re safe. 

“Secret Friend.” 

Your eyes snap open as memories rush through your head. Ugh, the feeling is nauseating at worst. Yup, this is why you’re so friggin’ tired… Now you remember….

Sitting up you yawn, rubbing your eyes, and greet Genisis. How’s it going?

“Well, and you?” Genisis asks. “You did not train today.” 

No, Undyne got hurt looking for a missing human so no training for the weekend. Looking around you wonder what time it is.

“Near the end of the first hour.” Genisis tells you as they pet Annoying Dog. “Do you have obligations today?”

You shake your head, no school.

“Then I should like your assistance.” Genisis tells you softly. “I believe that I know where your DT was taken but I need you to take me there. Will you?”

Sure, you smile, if it helps catch who took your DT last week then you’d be happy to. 

“Excellent…” Genisis pauses. “Do you know anything of the missing humans?”

You shake your head, other than the Royal Guard helping to look for them you don’t.

“I see…” Genisis bows their head. “I have much to do right now… I will find you when the sun is high. Good night, Secret Friend.” 

Darkness swarms around you as your mind buzzes softly. Dreams come to the front of your thoughts as you sleep. 

The missing humans….

You see so many lost souls, much more than four, drifting through the darkness. They’re dim, the souls shining weakly. What’s wrong, you wonder as you drift closer to them. As you get closer you see that they’re humans, people you don’t recognize, drifting through pure darkness. Their souls are worn and hollow, as though they’re tired. You get closer, they don’t look good, maybe you can help them?

Something dark, a large dysmorphic hand, reaches through the darkness and you freeze. The souls scatter, trying to evade the darkness. One of the souls is caught in the darkness’ clutches and pulled away from the others. 

You chase after the captured soul as the cries of a desperate voice reach you. They’re afraid, they don’t want the darkness to take them, you have to help them! 

The darkness drags the soul deeper and deeper into the shadows but you chase after them, following the cries of the soul even when you lose sight of it. You push into the shadows that had swallowed the soul, rushing deeper and deeper after it as the cries become more distant. They need your help. They’re afraid. 

The shadows tighten around you, thickening into a sludge that grapples to get ahold of you. You’re pulled into something thick, like mud, and suddenly you’re the one crying out for help. Pulled deeper and deeper into the shadows your struggles become more frantic. The shadows begin to squeeze tighter and tighter around you, the weight of them crushing as you become immobile. A sickening coldness stabs through you as a tidal wave of emotions crashes over you. Fear, rage, pain, misery, lonesomeness, loss, anxiety, hatred, sorrow, guilt, too many feelings fill you as you’re pulled deeper and deeper into the dark shadows.

Something stirs and you’re roused from the crushing darkness. You’re being held, a bony hand pulling you out of the shadows. The glow of purple, the warmth of a familiar presence, washes away the emotions that the shadows had brought. Love, safety, warmth fill you to the brim as you’re pulled from the shadows. 

As the bodiless hand pulls you out you think you hear something behind you…

“Nuisance… Will… Taken…” 

Your eyes snap open, sweat coating your brow. What the….

The dream whirls through your head as you take several deep breaths. The soft, red, glow of your soul draws your eyes to your chest where you see your soul resting in Gaster’s hand. It’s glowing healthily but, as you cradle it in your hands, pulsing weirdly.

Looking at it close you see that Gaster’s hand isn’t just holding it, the hand is giving off a faint purple light that’s… Going into the soul? You watch as the purple light feeds into your soul at the base and melt into the rest of the cherry red glow. Why was it doing that?

Getting out of bed you creep out of your room, Annoying Dog sprawling out comfortably on your bed. You climb down the stairs and then into the basement. Gaster hadn’t been home when you’d fallen asleep but he should be home by now, you reason. He’d want to know about your soul and you want to know what the purple light is.

Creeping to the basement door you crack it open and go down. Your voice a whisper, you ask if Gaster’s awake? There’s something weird with your soul. 

Getting to his room’s door you tap on it softly, Gaster?

But nobody came…

You crack the door open and look into the very empty room.

Where was that skeleton? 

Frowning you wonder what to do? Could he still be at the lab? The lab isn’t that far… You could easily walk there…

But…

After the last time…

Maybe you could ask Papyrus or Sans to take you? Surely they’d understand.

Climbing the steps again you first go to Papyrus’ door.

“Oh Pappy…” Mettaton’s soft voice from inside makes you pause. 

Nope.

You turn towards Sans’ room. 

Nope, nope, nope. Something in your very soul tells you that you REALLY don’t want to interrupt them. 

Going to Sans’ room you notice a faint light glowing from under his door. Curious, you crack open the door. The skeleton’s magic was weaving through the room and you can hear your friend whimpering from the bed. Careful to avoid the magic weaving through the room in hues of blues and gold you go to the bedside. 

“N-No….” Sans growls in his sleep. “Paps… N-No… Why….”

You try to wake him up, telling your friend that it’s just a nightmare and he had to wake up. But he doesn’t rouse, only continuing to mumble as the magic in the room grows denser. Hoping to wake your friend you shake his shoulder a bit, telling him it’s just a nightmare.

You’re flung back the moment your hand touches his shoulder, the magic tangling through the room lashing out at you. 

Like whips the magic pummels against you, slamming you into the wall.

There’s stars in front of your eyes as the room warbles in your vision. You feel Gaster’s hand fly out of you, it’s purple magic keeping the blue and gold at bay as you slump dazed. A groan from the bed jolts you back to your senses and you scramble to your feet. You do NOT want to be near Sans when he’s stuck in a nightmare again!

Running out the door you fly into your own room, closing the door quickly and leaning against it. Your heart’s in your throat as memories of the Judgement Hall flash through your mind. He’s having a nightmare, you try to tell yourself as the distant memories of the pain wash over you and your body aches in recollection, you just have to wait it out… That’s all….

There’s a noise from Sans’ room and that’s all it takes for you to quickly throw on your shoes. Trembling you glance out your door, memories of Sans constantly teleporting to dodge and getting behind you for attacks coming to mind, before making a run for it. You can’t get Papyrus, what if he or Mettaton got hurt while Sans is still having his nightmare? The only think you can do is run. 

You get out the front door and onto the back road easily, running across the snow covered ground towards the lab. If anyone could help it’d be Gaster. You just have to get to the lab and tell him that Sans is having a nightmare, that’s all. 

You’re running to get help, you tell yourself, not because you’re afraid. Not because you think he’s going to hurt you. Your hands aren’t shaking because even now remembering the Judgement Hall fills your entire body with terror. You aren’t afraid of your friend. You’re not. You’re getting help, that’s all, you’re not afraid.

The sight of the lab in the distance floods you with relief and you run, pell-mell to the doors which fling open at your push. Inside the empty lab you call out for Gaster, running deeper to find the father skeleton. 

The skeleton appears from behind a door and you run to him, hugging him tightly.

“Child?” Gaster is audibly confused. “What are you doing here so late? Why aren’t you wearing a coat?” You tremble, your hands white as you cling to his sweater under the white lab coat. “What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

Taking a gulping breath you tell Gaster that Sans is having a nightmare.

Gaster is silent for a moment, a confused frown on his face, before he pulls up your HP.

15/20.

“Come with me.” Gaster takes your hand and leads you deeper into the lab. 

You’re lead to Gaster’s office where he bids you to sit in the chair there.

“I will be quick.” Gaster tells you, taking off his white lab coat and draping it over you before taking his black winter coat and buttoning it up. “Stay in here, do not touch anything, rest if you can.” 

You nod silently and he pats your head.

“It will be fine.” Gaster tells you before turning towards the door. “I will be right back.” 

With that, Gaster leaves.

You sit still, your rapidly beating heart beginning to slow, and take a deep breath. Alright, everything will be fine now. Gaster will go wake Sans up and then come back and get you. Everything will be fine. The lab coat is surprisingly warm and you begin to doze in the chair. 

“Secret Friend?” 

Your eyes snap open as memories rush through your head, a shadow walker staring at you curiously.

“Secret Friend here?” The shadow walker tilts their head to the side.

It takes a moment, thoughts rushing through your mind faster than you can understand them, before you’re able to shake yourself and greet them. 

“Secret Friend visit?” The shadow walker asks, an arm forming and taking your hand. “Come visit?”

You tell them that Gaster told you to stay here though…

“Gaster…” The shadow walker repeats before a wide, empty, smile breaks across it’s face. “Come, visit with us. We show you… Our work… Very proud.” 

Throat dry you let the shadow walker lead you out of Gaster’s office. You just won’t leave the lab, you decide, and you won’t touch anything…

“I work, here…” The shadow walker leads you through a large workroom where several other VMs are busy at work at their own stations. “My station…” 

You’re lead to a work station where there were scales, test tubes, a computer, and several devices you didn’t recognize as the other VMs in the room look over at you.

“Secret Friend?” Several of them whisper. “Secret Friend visit. Secret Friend here. Secret Friend visit secret?”

“I measure and test power…” The shadow walker explains, showing you a vial full of a shimmery blue substance. “Determine position on power scale. Test to power machines.”

You tell the shadow walker that it sounds cool, saying that it sounds really complicated and they must be very smart. The shadow walker smiles happily at the praise. Soon you’re surrounded by the VMs who are each showing you their stations and work that they are doing. It all seems interesting but… You don’t understand most of it. You gather that they’re making, testing, and remaking some kind of alternate power substance but not much else. 

“What is going on in here?” Korak’s deep voice startles you and the VMs, everyone turning to look up at the Memory Morph as he walks into the work room. “We have many more tests to run everyone, why aren’t you all at your desks?”

Korak’s shining red eyes fall on you in the midst of the crowd and they glint brightly.

“Ah, secret friend.” Korak smiles widely at you. “Hello, what are you doing here?”

You tell him that you needed Gaster so you came and got him.

“Ah, that’s why he left the observation room…” Korak approaches you, extending a dismorphed hand to you. “Come, you shouldn’t be in here. The fuel we’re developing is still of a volatile classification.” 

You take his hand and wave to the VMs, telling them is was nice to see them again.

“Come, you can wait in the observation room with me.” Korak says, leading you through the lab. “I hope everything is alright? I assume it was not though, considering that you came all this way from your house for the doctor.” 

You shake your head, it’s all okay now though you smile brightly. Sans was having a nightmare and you didn’t know what to do, you explain.

“Ah, I see.” Korak returns your smile with a wide red one of his own as you reach a door. “Come, I’ve been wanting to speak with you anyway. But, since taking this position, I have not been able to go star gazing as we had been before.” 

That’s okay, you tell him as he leads you into a room with several computers and a large window behind them, with the snow you hadn’t been going outside that much.

“It is better to stay safe at home than to wonder blindly into danger.” Korak says, gesturing for you to take a seat in one of the several chairs before typing away one one of the computers. “But… You are a curious child if what Dr. Gaster has told me is to be believed.” 

You smile a little impishly before asking what he’s doing?

“We’re working on a DT alternate.” Korak explains as you look through the window into another room where machinery was moving around. “So we’re testing the alternative solutions that we’ve developed.”

Why?

“DT is a curious substance that has very few limitations.” Korak explains. “We’ve reason to believe that it can be used as a powerful fuel source. However, it is not ethical to harvest it from humans.” He smiles and pats your head. “We’re working to create a similar solution that is more renewable and within ethics to power our machines going forward, now that the Core is too distant for it to be thesably used for power.” He sighs and turns back to the computer. “But, unlike human produced DT which is self-stabilized, our substitutes are unstable and often volatile.”

Oh, it sounds really complicated.

“It is…” Korak growls in annoyance, seeming to finish typing and taking a seat in the chair beside you. “But, we will polish it eventually.” Shining, red, eyes meet your’s. “Now… Secret Friend.” His voice is firm, each syllable said clear and deliberately. “I have a question for you. You don’t have to answer it if you would rather not, but I would appreciate your cooperation.”

Your stomach twists nervously.

“Do you know where Genisis is?” Korak asks, his expression growing sad.

You pause and ask why? Doesn’t he?

“No…” Korak shakes his head. “Truth be told… I worry for them… They had been disappearing for long hours without explanation even when we were still confined to this lab, but in recent weeks they haven’t come home at all.” 

Weeks? You feel the blood drain from your face. Why wouldn’t they be going home though?

“I’m worried about them.” Korak persists and you feel guilt begin to well in your stomach. “When they’d heard that you’d had DT stolen from you they had gone to see if you were well, but they never returned. I just want to know… Did they come see you that day? Did they make it to your home?”

Slowly, you nod and explain that they’d come over and had helped you look into your memories to try to find the culprit who had stolen your DT. But… It hadn’t worked…

“It hadn’t?” Korak seems surprised and then leans back comfortably in his seat. “I wonder why that is…”

You explain that the window was too dirty and you couldn’t see through it.

“Why didn’t they reangle the memory so that you could both see though?” Korak asks. “It isn’t any trouble for us, for our breed.”

You shake your head, you don’t know. Then, an idea comes to mind.

Could he do that? Could Korak “reangle” your memory to see who had taken your DT?

“Of course.” Korak smiles at you. 

You’re about to ask that he do it when you pause. You don’t want to relive having your DT taken from you for a third time. It’d hurt and you don’t want to go through that…

“What is wrong child?” Korak asks. “Do I frighten you?”

No, you shake your head quickly, but the idea of reliving those memories… Going through it again does.

“Oh,” Korak chuckles a little. “Do not fret, I will suppress the perceptions of the memories so that it will be little more than a visual for us both. I do not desire to put you through any pain.” 

You let out a relieved sigh and say that if it won’t hurt you’d like to try again.

“Of course.” Korak rises to his feet. “Just sit still child, this shall be quick.” 

You close your eyes and sit still as his large hand rests on your head. The sensation of vertigo washes of you and suddenly you’re sitting in the DT extractor once more, strapped into it at your wrists, waist, and ankles.

“Now, we’ll take this slow…” Korak startles you, the Memory Morph standing behind you. “We shall watch through this together. Tell me when we will see the culprit.” 

You nod as the memory progresses around you. It’s disorienting at first, you can hear yourself struggling like a distant din and you can’t move, but there’s not discomfort as you watch the DT be drained from you. It like watching a movie in first person, but it’s all just special effects and you don’t feel the repercussions of what’s going on.

There! You point to the glimpse in the dirty window of a dark figure. There they are!

“Excellent.” Korak says as the memory comes to a halt. “Just a moment…” 

Everything around you begins to warp and your eyes go wide as the DT extractor fades away. You’re sitting in the rolly chair from the observation room, staring up at the tall, dark, form of a Memory Morph.

“What?” Korak’s eyes go wide and his wide mouth frowns as you look between him and the other Memory Morph. “No…”

Confused you look back at the memory of the Memory Morph and your stomach twists. Sparkling, blue, eyes glitter down at you.

The memory melts away and you’re sitting back in the observation room, Korak clutching the desk as the Memory Morph trembles.

Why was Genisis there, you ask.

“How could they…” Korak growls. “They… It…” His bright red eyes go wide and he looks at you. “Please, human, understand that… There has to be an explanation for this. Genisis would never….” 

“Genisis would never what?” Gaster’s cool voice startles you both.

Korak is suddenly trapped in blue magic as a bodiless hand grabs the front of your shirt and yanks you away from the memory morph. The blood drains from your face as you’re caught by Gaster, Sans standing beside the father skeleton. The smaller skeleton’s eye was flashing angrily and his hand glowing with the magic which now held Korak captive.

“Dr. Gaster…” Korak struggles again the blue magic. “I can explain.” 

“I would strongly recommend you explain why you were sifting through the child’s memories.” Gaster says as the hand returns to your chest, nausea washing over you and you have to lean on Gaster for support. “I would also recommend you do it with haste and honesty Korak.”

“I-I was trying to help the human.” Korak explains.

“Didn’t look like it.” Sans growls at the memory morph. “Looked like you were messing with my kid’s head.”

“A quick explanation if you would, Korak?” Gaster asks calmly as he lifts you up in his arms, your eyes drooping wearily. “Do not fall asleep child, we need to run diagnostics on you soon.”

“We were looking through their memories to see who took their DT.” Korak’s voice becomes strained, as though he were being choked. “I-I know wh-who took their DT. W-We can catch them.”

“Really?” Gaster asks as your head rests against his shoulder, a thick darkness dragging your consciousness away. “Whom?”

“G-Genisis!” Korak says as you glimpse his HP panel appearing, the yellow bar decreasing just as your eyes close.

The inky darkness pulls you away from the tense lab and into pure blackness. There’s nothing around as you drift. Inhaling deeply the air is thick like fog and your lungs fill with the heaviness of the dark that swarms around you. Your head rolls to the side as your body becomes heavier under the weight of the darkness. 

The weight presses on you heavier and heavier until… You begin to go numb and then, incrementally, you forget about your body. It starts small, your fingers and toes moving up your legs and arms. The weight lifts as your body is consumed by the darkness.

It is only as you feel your thoughts begin to fade that a name for this darkness flashes through your mind.

You’re fading into the Void.


	24. Chapter 24

Something inside of you lurches and you’re suddenly aware of a crushing pain in your chest. Your soul cries out as you struggle against the inky darkness, something inside of you helping to pull you from it. 

Warm, surrounded by softness, and the sound of steady breathing is all around. A rhythmic pulse makes the darkness pull away, the image of a glowing heart cradled in a skeleton’s palmless hand is all there is to see. Slowly, sensation returns. It starts with the feeling of denseness and weight around the soul and extends into a body with legs and arms. The It takes a moment but… 

You open your eyes and seeing the bright sunlight filtering into the room jars you. With a jolt you’re no longer asleep, your eyes aching as though it’s the first time you’ve ever used them. 

The smells of something delicious teases your nose as you look around confusedly. You’re back in your bedroom, in your bed, safe and sound… Head aching, you look out the window at the snowy woods behind the house. Had last night been… a dream?

Well, you sit back on the bed, you’d had weirder dreams… So, maybe? It could’ve been. Looking around the room once more you wonder where Annoying Dog is? He’d be wanting breakfast soon.

Getting out of bed you go to the door, wondering where your dog could’ve gotten to?

“So they hadn’t just dreamt it.” Mettaton’s words carry up the stairs as you quietly open the door.

“Apparently not.” Sans’ sigh makes you pause. “But, got one of ‘em and we’ll find the other.” 

“IS THERE ANY CHANCE THAT THIS COULD BE A MISUNDERSTANDING?” Papyrus’ words come next as you sit quietly at the top of the stairs. “PERHAPS THEY WERE JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL?”

“If you can figure out how messing with the kid’s head is helpful then I’m all ear bones for ya.” Sans says as he moves towards the steps. “Heck, I’ll even apologiiiiiiiize” The skeleton’s eyes find you at the top of the stairs and you wave with a wide grin down at him. “Heya kiddo, didn’t know you’d woken up.” 

Yeah, you grin widely as Annoying Dog trots up the steps to you, what’s going on?

“Heh, was just about to check on you.” Sans returns your grin. “How ya feeling bud?”

Like a puppy.

“NYEH?” Papyrus says as the three monsters look at you confusedly.

Kinda fuzzy, you giggle holding up Annoying Dog’s paw and waving at them.

“SANS!” Papyrus snaps as the shorter skeleton chuckles.

“Not bad.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Oh come on Paps, there’s nothing to BARK over.” 

“NO!” Papyrus snaps. “NO PUNS!” 

“Jeez, looks like someone started the day on the wrong WOOF.” Sans chuckles as you giggle. “Guess something really rubbed his FUR the wrong way.” 

“I’M LEAVING!” Papyrus says exasperatedly, heading towards the door. “I WILL BE BACK AFTER PATROLS!” 

“Be safe Pappy!” Mettaton waves after him before rounding on you and Sans. “No more puns when Pappy gets home.” 

“Not gonna promise.” Sans shrugs, making you sit on the couch. “Whatcha want for breakfast bud? Left over spaghetti or left over pizza? I’m not giving you dog food, puppy.” 

You giggle as Mettaton rolls his eyes.

“Well, I’m going in for a tune up from Alphys in a bit.” Mettaton checks the time. “I suppose that you’re dealing with this mess today?”

“Pretty much.” Sans calls from the kitchen. “And watching the kiddo.” 

“How about you come with me instead of Sansy?” Mettaton asks you. “We could have a delightful day away from all this DRAMA.” 

“Dadster wants them nearby.” Sans says dismissively, carrying out two plates of pizza. “I’ll take them to Tori’s in a bit to play with some other kids.” 

“Oh come now, all they ever do is go to school and come home.” Mettaton rolls his eyes before pinching your cheeks. “And we don’t get NEARLY enough time together deary. Come, we can go explore the outlets, do a little present shopping for the exchange, have lunch at a fabulous little micro-café. How does that sound darling?”

You nod, it sounds fun. 

“It’s decided then.” Mettaton grins triumphantly as Sans’ eyes narrow. “You finish up breakfast, Sansy and Gasty can do your check up while I get a tune up, and then it’s you and me all day darling.” 

You grin excitedly as Mettaton pats your head approvingly before heading out.

“I’ll pick them up in, let’s say, two hours.” Mettaton waves as he leaves. “See you in a bit darling, I’m off to Alphys’.” 

“Drama king.” Sans grumbles, sitting on the couch beside you with his own breakfast. “How’re you feeling?”

Okay, you tell him as Annoying Dog steals one of your crusts, excited to go out with Mettaton today.

“Heh, just keep your phone on okay?” Sans chuckles tiredly, eating his own pizza. “And answer it the FIRST time one of us calls you alright?”

You grin a little sheepishly and tell him you will.

“Good.” Sans grins. “Let’s finish up breakfast and then gotta go meet Dadster back at the lab.”

He’s still there?

“Yeah, after last night getting him away from the lab is gonna be like pulling teeth.” Sans groans. “Even harder when you consider how thick his skull is.”

You giggle a little and then pause. Last night…

Last night!

You ask Sans what happened last night? After you fell asleep.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sans says. 

That’s not fair, you shake your head, this involves you too!

“And if you get involved it’s going to turn into a world saving thing all over again.” Sans tells you dryly. “Not happening. Besides, you got kid stuff to do, leave the adult stuff to the adults.”

You frown and put your plate to the side, crossing your arms. 

“Finish your breakfast.” Sans tells you.

No, not until he tells you what’s going on.

“Adult things that kiddos shouldn’t worry about.” Sans looks at you sternly. “Don’t be a brat. Eat your breakfast. We gotta meet Gaster at the lab to make sure you’re okay.” 

You’re not going until he tells you what’s going on.

“Huh, weird, I’m pretty sure that kiddos don’t get to decide when they go to the doctor’s or not.” Sans replies, carrying his empty plate to the kitchen. “Finish up and then go get dressed, we’re leaving as soon as you’re ready.” 

You give the last of your pizza to Annoying Dog and stomp up to your room, shouting that you’re not going until he tells you what’s going on. 

“Kid!” Sans calls warningly as you slam the door, locking the door and then shoving your desk’s chair under the handle. “You’ve got five minutes! Get dressed!”

Flopping onto your bed you pull out your cellphone and begin to play on it, watching the five minutes pass.

After five minutes there’s a firm knock on the door. You as who’s there?

“Time.” 

Time who?

“Time to go, you ready?” Sans asks.

Nope!

“What?” The door handle jiggles. “Really kid?!”

You want to know what’s going on!

“I want to know why you’re being a brat!” Sans snaps back, the door handle jiggling. “Unlock the door right now!”

Not until he tells you what’s going on, you put your cell phone down, and you’re not a brat!

“Then stop acting like a brat and open this door!” Sans retorts. 

Then he needs to tell you what’s going on!

“I’m giving you until three kid!” Sans warns.

You pause, where’d he learn that from?

“One!” 

Eh, fine. You decide to count too. Two!

“…. Two and a quarter!”

Two and two quarters!

You can hear an annoyed chuckle from beyond the door.

“Two and three quarters!” 

Two and four quarters, you giggle now.

“That’s three buddy.” Sans says through the door. “Let me in.” 

Two and FIVE quarters!

“What? Are you going for four now?” The handle glows blue and the lock clicks. 

Two and six quarters!

“Did you jam the door again?!” Sans snaps as the door jiggles.

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe, you giggle, two and seven quarters!

There’s a flash to the side of your bed and then a very annoyed skeleton staring exasperatedly at you.

“I’m taking your chair.” Sans tells you. “Now get dressed, we’re leaving.” 

Is he gonna tell you what happened last night?

“You wanna know what happened so badly?” He snaps. “This is what happened, you ran off and decided to let a freaking VM play around in your head. Even though you’d promised me that you would avoid them! That’s what happened, you broke your promise!” 

Your jaw drops at that and you glare at him as he takes your chair. 

“Get dressed and get downstairs. We’re late.” Sans tells you harshly as he grabs your chair and drags it out of the room. 

Grudgingly, you get off your bed and get dressed. Sans’ words hurt and that hurt made the heavy feeling of guilt blossom inside of you. You had broken your promise but… The VMs weren’t mean they just wanted a friend and… Sans had broken promises too. The guilt began to give way to anger as you finish dressing and stomp downstairs.

Not even waiting for Sans you walk straight out the front door and begin down the road towards the lab. He was the one being the jerk… It isn’t like you’re going to try to get into the middle of this mess you just… You want to know is all… 

“Secret Friend?” 

Genisis’ voice startles you and you look down to see your shadow had grown long. You feel the blood drain from your face as the Memory Morph waves at you from you shadow.

“Things have happened and now I am searched for by the Royal Guard.” Genisis tells you as you walk on. “Do you know what happened?”

You nod, suddenly nervous.

“Why are you afraid?” Genisis asks. “What has happened?”

You ask Genisis, thinking back on last night, why they took your DT? 

“I did not.” Genisis shakes their head in your shadow. “Why do you think it was I?” 

Because last night Korak reangled your memory so that you could see who it was who’d taken your DT and it’d been a memory morph with blue eyes like Gensis.

“Re-angle a memory?” Genisis sounds confused. “That isn’t possible,” They shake their head in your shadow. “There is only one view of a memory that a person can have. That is the view from which they lived through the memory. Even the strongest of our kind would not be able to re-angle a memory.” 

You frown now as your shadow shrinks, then how had Korak reangled your memory? 

A hand clamps down on your shoulder and you yelp in surprise, whirling around.

“You’re working on my nerves kid.” Sans says tensely, his eyes black. “DON’T run off.”

You glare at him, he’s the one that was making a big deal about being late. 

“I’m warning you, DON’T run off again.” Sans snaps, his hand tight on your shoulder. “Give me your hand, we’re taking a short cut.” 

You don’t want to.

“And I don’t want you to act like a spoiled brat but I guess we don’t all get what we want.” Sans retorts, taking your hand and leading you onward. “I also don’t want you running around at night, alone, but apparently you’ve been doing that for months. Wanna tell me what else you’ve been doing behind our backs?”

No.

“Fine,” Sans grits angrily. “If you want to be a spoiled brat while we’re bending ourselves into friggin pretzels trying to keep you safe fine by me. Not like I’m not gonna find out what you’ve been up to anyway.” 

Guilt begins to fill your stomach but quickly turns to anger. 

It’s not like you’re the only one keeping secrets, you snap back at him. Everyone lies to you all the time and pretends like nothing’s wrong when there’s a lot of stuff going on. Why can’t you know what’s going on? Chara and Asriel get to know, why don’t you?

“Because they’re parents are the King and Queen!” Sans snaps at you. “They have to know! You don’t!” 

But you want to know! You helped free monsterkind, you tell him as the lab comes into view, why do they get to know what’s going on and you don’t?

“Because you don’t know how to keep your nose out of other people’s business.” Sans says harshly. “You’ll run off, trying to fix everything with friendship and freaking ponies like your friend Rachel would, and get yourself killed then have to RESET!”

Your throat goes dry as Sans pulls you through the front door of the lab. 

Sans leads you to Gaster’s office where the father skeleton was busily going over reports. 

“You’re late.” Gaster says as you’re lead to the lone chair in the office. 

“Kid decided to be difficult this morning.” Sans tells him in response, making the slowly forming knot in your stomach clench.

He didn’t have to tell Gaster, you think silently as you wait for the various scans and assessments that Gaster did to be done. 

“They could be cusping pre-pubescence.” Gaster says dismissively as he reads over the reports. “Health is fine, physically they are in ideal health, soul is slightly stressed but considering last night that isn’t a surprise, DT is still elevated which is becoming your normal state.” He pats your head calmly. “Do not utilize the DT today, in case it strains your soul, and try to remain calm.”

“Mettaton wants to take them out for a while.” Sans tells him, leaning against the desk with crossed arms. “That alright?”

“As long as they are escorted then they shall be fine.” Gaster nods looking down at you. “Do try to behave for Mettaton child.”

You nod silently, why are they treating you like you’re a bad kid? You didn’t do anything…

“And do not run off.” Gaster adds as you get up. “You are not to wonder alone until Genisis is found and we can find closure to this incident.” 

Fine, you finally say before asking where Korak is?

“Korak is cooperating with our request and remains in holding.” Gaster tells you, nudging you towards the door and Sans. “Have a good day, be safe, and stay with an adult at all times. Understand?”

Yeah, you get it…

“I will see you both at home.” Gaster waves as Sans takes your hand and leads you out of the lab. “Be safe.”

“Will do dadster.” Sans waves back over his shoulder as he leads you back down the road.

The first part of the walk to Alphys’ house is silent as Sans leads you down the well-trodden path. 

“You don’t have to look so miserable.” Sans finally says. “It’s not like you’re grounded or anything. Although I’ve got half a skull to with how much running off you’ve been doing.” 

You mumble that Gaster said you could though…

“He did not tell you that you could run off at all hours of the night.” Sans cuts you a sharp look. “Alphys’ cameras gotcha kid, and all the times you’ve been meeting up with VMs even though you’d promised me you wouldn’t.” 

You go silent, angry that the scientist would’ve put up cameras and quietly wondering where the heck they are? When did Alphys go around putting up cameras?

“Just behave until we find Genisis.” Sans tells you, pulling you from your thoughts.

You silently toy with telling Sans that you know where Genisis is but his next words stop you.

“I’m too tired to deal with this tantrum you’re having so howzabout you just get over it and we can both have a good day?” He gives you a wide, forced, grin. “Whatcha say buddy?”

You call him a bonehead and say you’re not having a tantrum.

“Fine, can’t say I didn’t try.” Sans sighs in annoyance as you approach Undyne’s house. “Behave for Mettaton and Alphys today, you’ll have a bad time when you get home if I hear you were a brat to them too.” 

You stick out your tongue at him.

“Real mature kid.” Sans rolls his eyes before knocking on the door. “Anyone home?”

“J-Just a minute!” Alphys calls before answering the door. “Hello Sans! Hello Frisk!!” The scientist smiles at you both. “C-Come in, Mettaton said y-you’d be coming.” 

“Heh, thanks, how’s his tune up going?” Sans asks as you both follow Alphys through the house to her work room.

“A-Almost done.” Alphys smiles brightly. “I-I’ve made some new defensive m-modifications a-and downloaded a language software f-for him to be able to p-perform world wide in n-native languages now.” 

“That’ll be useful in Newester Astrangia.” Sans chuckles. “Don’t think you could add a mute function though, could ya?” 

“I heard that!” Mettaton’s annoyed voice shouts from up ahead. 

Shaking your hand free of Sans’ you run ahead to the work room where Mettaton is hooked up to a computer, the monitor showing the software download’s progression.

“Almost done darling.” Mettaton tells you as you look up at the computer curiously. 

“So, gonna be able to yell at is in different languages now?” Sans asks as Alphys checks the computer.

“Yes, not that you listen anyway.” Mettaton rolls his eyes.

“Yell about something interesting and I will.” Sans chuckles before firmly ruffling your hair. “Kid’s been a brat most the morning since you left so keep an extra eye on ‘em.” 

“Oh, what did Sansy do?” Mettaton asks, picking you up and hugging you. 

He’s a bone head, your words make Sans roll his eyes.

“Well, yes but that comes with being a skeleton darling.” Mettaton chuckles. 

He wouldn’t tell you what’s going on even though you want to know.

“Because you don’t need to know.” Sans says in annoyance.

“I see, you just want the down low on the 411.” Mettaton chuckles. 

The down what on the who?

“Well, as much as I’d LOVE to stay. I gotta go.” Sans clears his throat, heading towards the door and waving back. “Thanks for watching the kid you guys. See you all back home!” 

“Toodles!” Mettaton waves as Alphys unhooks them from the computer. “Well, no that small, boney, and grumpy is gone how about we go get brunch?”

You nod excitedly and ask if Alphys is coming too?

“Of course she is!” Mettaton smiles widely at the scientist. “Aren’t you darling?”

“I-I do have work to do…” Alphys stutters nervously.

“Nonsense!” Mettaton gets up with you in arm and takes her hand with his free one. “Come! We’re going to have a fabulous day together! Brunch and shopping! What could be better?!”

“G-going to an an-anime convention?” Alphys suggests.

“Find one and we shall go!” Mettaton tells her as he tosses you both into the MTT limousine. “Take us to a brunch place Burgerpants! One of those new MICROCAFE’s that claim everything is healthy!” He leans over to you and Alphys. “It’s really not, but it tastes delightful!” 

Napsiblook’s mix tape plays as the limousine drives down the highway. There’s lights in the back that make it feel like a dance party as the three of you dance around. After such an awful morning, being able to dance and have fun is exactly what you need to make the aching heaviness in your chest fade away. 

“And here we are!” Mettaton announces happily as the limo pulls to a stop. “Frothy Café!” 

You grin, climbing out of the limo behind Alphys, and looking around. Memories from the last timeline come to mind as you look up at the shopping center. The Café’ has an out of service patio covered in snow, but the golden glow of fancy lights inside call you in promising warmth.

“Come along darlings!” Mettaton marches forward like a field marshal into battle.

Giggling a little you follow along, taking Alphys’ hand and leading the scientist in as they nervously look around. 

“Mettaton darling, table for three.” Mettaton tells the host at the podium. “Put us somewhere that the press won’t find us.” He winks at the star struck host.

“O-Of course!” The host scrambles to grab three menus. “R-Right this way!” 

The three of you are lead to a table near a fireplace, away from windows and the entrance. 

“Whatever you want darlings.” Mettaton says as he looks over the menu. “My treat.” 

“M-Mettaton!” Alphys says. “Y-You don’t have to-“

“Alphys, darling, I don’t HAVE to do anything. I want to.” Mettaton says as a server comes to the table. “Yes, we’re still looking over the menu dear but if you could have a Venti caramel machiatto sent out to the limo for my driver that’d be fabulous.” You smile a little, Mettaton could be aloof but he was really nice. “I’d like a Grande hammerhead with a shot of vanilla thank you. Alphys?” 

“I-I…” Alphys burrows her face into the menu. “A green tea l-latte?”

“Of course.” The server smiles. “And for you?”

You look at the menu and then at Mettaton hopefully.

“A white chocolate hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle.” Mettaton winks at you. “Also sprinkles if you have it.” 

“Right away.” The server smiles brightly before heading off.

“Now,” Mettaton leans conspiratorially in towards both of you. “time to dish darlings.”

You lean in with Alphys, what’s getting dished.

“I think it’s high time we all sorted out what’s actually going on here…” Mettaton says and you lean in eagerly. “Alphys…” He meets the nervous scientist’s eyes. “When ARE you and Undyne going to come out and tell EVERYONE that you’ve mated?!” 

You blink a little as Alphys stutters, well…. Not what you were expecting…

“W-We’re g-gonna…” Alphys stutters. “W-We… I-I….”

“Oh come now Alphys!” Mettaton admonishes. “We’re your friends! Just tell us!” 

“W-We wanna have a…” Alphys blushes brightly. “wedding… l-like the humans do…”

A wedding? You look curiously at Mettaton who lets out a cry of delight.

“Alphys darling!” Mettaton is beside himself with excitement. “WHY didn’t you tell me sooner! Oh this will be fabulous! Are you thinking a winter wedding? With all this snow as a backdrop it could be an absolute dream and-”

“S-Summer…” Alphys says softly, a gentle smile spreading across her face as her blush intensifies. “N-Near the l-lake…” 

“Fabulous!” Mettaton exclaims. “I can just see it now! A summer wedding, you will wear an ethereally flowing gown that sparkles like a thousand stars, Undyne will emerge from the water in a gown of blue sequins. Two beautiful goddesses of land and water come together in –“

“W-We’re th-thinking s-simple!” Alphys interjects quickly. “Small… Easy… You know?”

“Of course!” Metttaton tells her quickly. “Do not worry at all darling, with me planning your wedding it will be PERFECT! So for the light show I’m thinking avoid the fog machines and hide the lights in flowers.” 

You giggle a little as Alphys’ face drains of color before Mettaton’s attention turns on you.

“And you, darling!” Mettaton says as your drinks arrive. “You are just going to make the sweetest little flower child or ring carrier! I can just see it now, dressed in a lacy outfit adorn with flowers!” 

It’s your turn to pale as Mettaton details the wedding.

“If I could just interrupt you for a moment…” The server interjects. “Are you ready to order?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Mettaton says. “Sorry about that, planning a wedding, you know how it is.” He waves them off. “Now, I will have the Caprese with filet, medium please. As well as a fresh fruit platter for the table… Oh, why not, and a bread and cheese platter too. Alphys?”

“Mar-Margarita flat b-bread please.” Alphys says as you quickly look over the menu before looking to Mettaton pleadingly.

“Do you not know what you want deary?” Mettaton asks as you look confused.

You nod.

“Our grilled cheese and tomato bisque is a favorite here.” The server tells you happily. “Would you like that?”

You nod, smiling happily.

“I will have your food right out.” The server smiles at you all as they take your menus. 

“Exccellent, thank you dear.” Mettaton waves them off. “Now, back to your wedding Alphys.” 

The rest of lunch was spent creating a more and more elaborate wedding plan complete with chocolate fountains, a live band, light show, all of it. At the very least Alphys was able to work Mettaton down to seven flavors of cake, so there was that. 

“Alright,” Mettaton says as the plates are cleared away. “That was a lovely brunch. Are you ladies ready to go shopping?” 

You nod as Alphys nervously asks where you’re all going shopping?

“The outlets of course! They are RIGHT HERE!” Mettaton says, leading you both out of the café after paying. “Come along darlings, we have some shopping to do!”

“M-Mettaton!” Alphys races after the robot as he takes your hand and leads you into the first of many stores.

There’s clothing stores, make up stores, bag stores, cooking stores, toy stores, candy stores, too many stores. By the time you each make it through the last store you’re so tired that your eyes burn when you blink as you drag your bags along. 

So tired…  
So much shopping…  
So much stuff…

“Well, that was refreshing!” Mettaton says as he pays at the last cash register. “I think we’ve covered everyone for gift giving, don’t you?”

You think so… You can’t think of anyone else… 

“Y-You d-didn’t have t-to pay f-for everything…” Alphys says as you all climb back into the limousine, Burgerpants loading up the abhorrent amount of bags into the trunk.

“I wanted to darling!” Mettaton says as he sits between you both and hug you two together. “Besides! You have a wedding so save for!”

You smile a little as Alphys blushes. Despite all of the fun that you’d had with Mettaton and Alphys dread begins to set in your stomach. You’d tried very hard to behave well and hadn’t run off… Well, except to the candy store but Mettaton had told you that you could go ahead while he’d checked out at another store… But that was different. 

Had you been good enough, you wonder, what if you hadn’t? The dread begins to boil in your stomach as the Reservation draws closer.

Once Alphys is dropped off at home you ask Mettaton if you’ve been good today?

“Of course you have darling!” Mettaton assures you. “Why wouldn’t you have been?”

You shake your head and tell him you don’t know but Sans had said if you misbehaved for him that you’d have a bad time. So, you’d tried to be extra good but you’re worried that you might’ve messed up…

“Oh did he now?” Mettaton asks with a narrow gaze. “Well, don’t you worry darling. You were an absolute gem today and I’ll have a little chat with Sansy so that he knows that.”

Relieved, you smile and thank Mettaton. You tell him that he’s awesome and you’re so happy he and Papyrus are together now.

“As am I.” Mettaton tells you happily as the limo pulls to a stop outside your home. “Well, come along, we’ve got to hide all these presents before everyone gets home.” 

You nod and hop out of the limo, Burgerpants already unloading the bags from the truck.

“Ah, excellent.” Mettaton says happily as Burgerpants struggles with ten bags on each arm and three more in each hand. “Here let me see those…” He takes the six from his hands and gives you one to carry. “Alright, inside now!”

You unlock the door and hurry inside with Mettaton and Burgerpants behind you. 

“Pappy! We’re home!” Mettaton calls, spotting Sans on the couch. “Burgerpants, help Frisk get all these bags to their room if you would.”

“Yes sir…” Burgerpants grumbles. 

“What’d you two do?” Sans asks, watching as Bugerpants struggles up the stairs behind you to your room. “Buy the entire outlets?”

“We just got somethings that looked nice.” Mettaton’s words drift upstairs smoothly. “I thought that our little star could use somethings and they had fun.”

Going into your room you tell Burgerpants that he can put the bags anywhere.

“At least the boss is happy.” Burgerpants groans, putting the bags on the desk and then sitting tiredly on the bed. “Hey, little buddy, think you can do me a favor?”

Sure, you grin, what?

“Ask the boss to stay home tonight? Kinda got this thing you know?” He grins widely, lighting a cigarette and leaning back. “These two girls man, they wanna meet up at the movies ya know? Can’t really meet them if I’m driving the boss around.” 

Cracking the window to let the smoke out you tell him sure, internally thinking that it’d be nice to have Mettaton stay home anyway. 

“Hey, thanks!” Burgerpants grins. “Someday, when I’m one of the rich and beautiful people, I’ll give you a shout out.” 

Your grin widens a little and you tell him that’d be awesome, you think he can become famous too. He’s working with the best person to learn how to be famous. 

“Hehe, yeah.” Burgerpants finishes his cigarette and flicks it out your window. “Welp, breaks over, nice talkin’ to you little buddy.” 

Following Burgerpants out of the room you head downstairs to the kitchen where you find Mettaton and Papyrus. 

“HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you happily. “DID YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY WITH METTATON?”

It was fabulous, you tell him, before asking Mettaton if he would stay home and help you with your gymnastics tonight? You want to do it just right and the winter showcase where you would be performing is coming up.

“Pappy and I were talking about going on a date…” Mettaton says thoughtfully.

“WE CAN GO ON A DATE TOMORROW IF THE HUMAN REALLY NEEDS YOUR HELP METTATON!” Papyrus tells him happily. “SURELY, NO ONE IS GREATER THAN YOU WHEN IT COMES TO SHOW MAKING!”

“Well, alright.” Mettaton says as Burgerpants stands nervously around the corner of the kitchen entrance. “Burgerpants! You can go for the day, I’m going to stay with our little star.” He smiles and pats your head.

“Absolutely Mr. Mettaton!” Burgerpants says, running out of the house.

A few seconds later you can hear the limo tearing down the road.

“Alright, go get ready and bring down the paper with the routine on it that your coach gave you.” Mettaton tells you. 

You grin and run back upstairs as Sans watches silently from the couch. Changing quickly into your leotard you go back downstairs where Papyrus was pushing back all of the furniture in the living and dining room. 

“Alright, let’s see here…” Mettaton says as you hand him the sheet. “Fairly straight forward, nothing too difficult.” He smiles at you. “Alright, let’s start with some light stretching and then get to it.” 

Tumbling around inside and practicing your gymnastics routine with Mettaton is fun. He makes minor modifications here and there to give your part more sass and dazzle, as he calls it and works through the routine with you. By the time supper is ready you’re sufficiently hungry.

But Gaster isn’t home yet…

“Go change and then we can have supper.” Mettaton tells you. “I’ll call Gaster and see where he is darling, don’t you worry.” 

Grinning you run upstairs quickly to change. Once in your room you realize that you left the window open and hurry to close it. It’s really cold! But at least the cigarette smell is gone…

You change into pajamas and then begin to hide the presents that you’d gotten everyone under your bed and closet. Making sure to label each bag with big black marker who’s present was inside. Just as you finish hiding everything someone knocks on the door.

Dread begins to boil in your stomach as you tentatively ask who’s there?

“Adore.” Sans, the knot in your stomach twists.

Adore who?

“Adore’s in the way, open up.” Comes the reply.

You hesitate before opening the door.

“Not even a chuckle huh?” Sans asks, coming into the room. “Jeez, tough crowd.” 

Yeah, you shrug and pet Annoying Dog as he trots up to you.

“So, have a good time with Mettaton?” Sans asks, leaning on the door frame as you sit on the floor with the pup.

You nod.

“He said you were really good for him today.” Sans tells you, glancing around the room. “Where’d all those bags you got go?”

You put the stuff away, you tell him, it didn’t need to be sitting out.

“Wanna show me what Mettaton gotcha?” Sans asks, sitting on the floor in front of you.

You shake your head.

“Still mad at me huh?” Sans asks.

You remain silent, focusing on petting the fluffy white dog, before telling him no.

“Heh, don’t gotta lie on my account.” Sans chuckles, getting up off the floor. “Welp, supper’s ready so come on down.”

You tell him you will in a minute… You wanna play with Annoying Dog a bit more…

“Suit yourself.” Sans shrugs, leaving the door open as he leaves. 

You sit quietly for a few minutes more, petting Annoying Dog. The pup noses the locket around your neck and yips happily, making you smile a little. Maybe you’d see if Chara and Asriel wanted to play with you tomorrow, you think. Can’t get in trouble if you’re at the King and Queen’s house, not really.


	25. Chapter 25

The souls see you this time as you drift through the darkness, their dim lights seeming to brighten a fraction at seeing you. They drift weakly closer and you wonder why they’re all so dim?

As they brush against you the feelings of hopelessness, despair, and fear trickle into your thoughts. They’re so scared… You wonder where they are as you brush back against them, hoping that they can explain.

One, the brightest of the dimmed souls, drifts closest to you and brushes against your own soul. The image of snowfall and then drifting through complete darkness comes to mind. The darkness that surrounds you now is all they’ve known since the snow…

Were they taken when it had been snowing, you wonder, where is this place if it is the darkness that they had shown you? If these are the missing humans’ souls then where are they? How are you even here?

The darkness around you tenses and spasms before closing in densely around you, pulling you and the other souls deeper into it’s abyss. You struggle and try to get away but the darkness is everywhere, closing in around you from all sides. As the darkness begins to swallow you and sight of the other lost souls becomes obscured something inside rouses. 

You wake with a thud on the floor of your bedroom.

Looking around confusedly you realize that you’d fallen out of bed as Annoying Dog whimpers from the foot of the bed, his dark eyes staring at you. 

There’s a rustling from another room as you get up and pet the pup. 

The opening of your bedroom door makes you freeze and you look over nervously.

“You okay kid?” Sans yawns from the doorway. “Heard a noise.” 

Yeah, you tell him calmly, just fell out of bed.

“Don’t normally do that…” Sans observes as you crawl back into bed and pet Annoying Dog. “Want tucked back in?”

You’ve got it, you reply as you pull Annoying Dog and the blankets over you, sorry for waking him…

“…” Sans stands still in the doorway for a moment, seeming lost in thought, before shrugging. “Alright, well, you know where to find me if you need me.” 

Yeah, you know… 

Once the door’s closed you take a deep breath, squeezing your eyes shut, and hug Annoying Dog tightly. The nightmare plays over and over in your mind as you try to figure it out but… You can’t. It just doesn’t make sense…

After a while of laying still and wondering what you can do you sit up and go to your book bag. You still do have homework to do and if you want to play with other kids tomorrow then you’d need to finish it. Turning on the light in your room you begin to work through your assigments slowly but steadily, going back and reading your notes and checking the text book as you do to make sure you were getting the answers right. You’d ask Gaster to check your math homework tomorrow just to be sure, but you think you’ve gotten them all right. 

Time ticks on as you work, the hours on your cell phone going from late night to early morning as you work. But… by five your homework is done so there shouldn’t be any reason why you can’t go out and play today. 

Tired, and your eyes hurting, you put your school stuff away and flop back onto the bed. Your eyes sting in a pleasant way as you close them. Body loose, feeling warm, you drift into a comfortable sleep.

But it doesn’t last.

Again the darkness finds you and you’re pulled back to where the other souls are. It congeals around you, trying to pull you deeper and deeper into the nothingness. You struggle, the darkness filling your mouth and nose as you begin to drown.

Something shakes you roughly and the darkness begins to recede. You reach out for the presence, clinging to it, hoping that it will pull you out of the nightmare.

“You must wake up child.” Gaster’s voice reaches you as you claw through the darkness. “Come, time to wake up.” 

You desperately peel your eyes open, the darkness clinging to the back of your mind.

“There you go.” Gaster smiles calmly as you groggily sit up. “I see you did your homework last night, your long division is coming along quite well but your order of operations are skewed. We can go over them this evening after I come home.” 

Blinking awake you mumble okay before asking what time it is?

“Eight in the morning.” Gaster responds. “Come, Papyrus has made breakfast.”

Why’re you up so early on a weekend, you moan as you slide out of bed.

“Unfortunately, we all have to go work today.” Gaster explains as he leads you outside. “The Queen has agreed to care for you while we work though, we’ll take you to their Majesties’ home after breakfast.”

Oh… You know that Gaster had the lab, Papyrus probably had guard stuff, Mettaton had Mettaton things, but what did Sans have to do?

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN!” Papyrus is already happy and energetic as you climb into your chair. “DID YOU SLEEP WELL?”

You shrug and tell him you had weird dreams, how’d he sleep?

“Pappy didn’t sleep much last night.” Mettaton chuckles, putting plates of breakfast spaghetti at each seat as Gaster sits. 

“Now, now,” Gaster smiles wryly as Sans tiredly comes downstairs, already dressed. “Do keep in mind the audience.” 

“Of course.” Mettaton winks as everyone takes their seat. “So, it seems everyone has a pretty full day ahead of them. Pappy has patrols, Gaster has the lab to oversee, I’m going to check on the progress of the MTT resort, Sans is running errands, and our little star has a playdate. I believe I got everyone?”

You ask about Annoying Dog as he hops into your lap and begins to eat the pasta on your plate.

“NO! BAD DOG!” Papyrus scolds the pup as he devours your breakfast. “THAT’S THE HUMAN’S BREAKFAST! YOU ALREADY ATE!”

The pup yips happily, hopping out of your lap and going to the couch where he flops contently. 

“The pup’s coming with me.” Sans yawns, taking your plate and sliding his in front of you before going to the kitchen and getting a fresh plate that he puts some of the remaining pasta on. 

Oh… You remain go quiet and begin to nibble on your breakfast. 

“Are you not hungry darling?” Mettaton asks as you push around your breakfast.

You shake your head and say it tastes delicious, your stomach’s just kinda queasy, before asking if you could be excused? You’d like to go get all your school work together to take to Toriel’s…

“OF COURSE HUMAN.” Papyrus tells you. “I WILL PACK YOUR BREAKFAST TO TAKE WITH YOU INCASE YOU GET HUNGRY WHILE THERE!” 

You smile and thank him before rushing up the stairs to your room. Packing your school bag with all of your school work you wonder if you should bring any toys? No, Toriel and Asgore both made sure that Asriel and Chara had all the latest toys. You eye the history books that you’d checked out from the library and add them to your bag before getting dressed. 

Opening your wardrobe you’re surprised to see the blue hoodie that you’d lost the night that your DT had been stolen hanging there. When had this gotten back? It hadn’t been there yesterday morning….

Getting dressed in a sweater and pants you pull out the hoodie confusedly, a piece of paper falling out of the pocket.

 

I found this near the exit to the Underground. –G

 

G? you think about it… Gaster? He’d said that he’d look for it… But wouldn’t he just hand it to you? No… G… 

Genisis! 

You stare at the hoodie for a moment before smiling, it is your favorite and warmest coat. Putting it on you also grab the MTT windbreaker that you slide on over it for extra warmth and also because the windbreaker is water proof.

“ARE YOU READY HUMAN?” Papyrus’ voice startles you as the tall skeleton knocks on the door.

You open the door and grin up at him, bag in hand, and tell him you’re ready to go.

“EXCELLENT NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus says, taking your hand. “COME! WE SHALL NOT DALLY!” 

Following Papyrus downstairs you see the MTT Limo waiting outside and Gaster is by the front door with your hat, scarf, and mittens in hand.

“Have a good day and do be sure to behave well for the Majesties.” Gaster tells you as he helps you into your mittens, hat, and wraps the scarf around your neck. “Stay warm, double check your notes on the Order of Operations if you’re going to go through your homework again. If you begin to feel drowsiness, tingling, or numbness while playing outside go inside and find warmth at once.”

You nod, a little hard to move in so much clothing.

“And do make sure to eat.” Mettaton adds, giving you your breakfast in a large plastic box. “You can’t be fabulous if you’re hungry, trust me I know.” 

You smile a little and give Mettaton then Gaster a hug goodbye. Looking around you ask where Sans is?

“SANS ALREADY LEFT.” Papyrus frowns a little as he leads you outside, holding your hand. “HE SAID HE WANTED TO GET STARTED AND HURRIED OUT THE DOOR.”

Oh….

“I’M SURE HE JUST FORGOT TO SAY GOODBYE!” Papyrus adds quickly at your crestfallen expression. “YOU KNOW HOW FORGETFUL THAT LAZYBONES CAN BE!”

Heh, yeah… 

You put on a bright smile for Papyrus and tell him you know before asking what he’s patrolling for today?

“NYEH?” Papyrus’ smile is relieved. “I AM GOING TO CHECK ALL THE SECURITY POINTS, ENSURE THAT THE FENCE AND GATES ARE ALL IN GOOD WORKING ORDER, AND THEN SEE IF THE HUMAN AUTHORITIES WOULD LIKE ASSISTANCE LOOKING FOR THE MISSING HUMANS!”

Wow, that sounds like a lot.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs. “IT IS NOTHING FOR I, THE GREAT ROYAL GUARDSMAN, PAPYRUS!” 

Your smile becomes a little more genuine and you tell Papyrus that he is the absolute greatest. 

The rest of the walk is pleasant and you enjoy talking with Papyrus. You toy with telling him about the weird nightmares you had last night but… Papyrus is so happy… And he would only worry. It’s not like there’s anything that he can do about the nightmares anyway. So, you decide not to bring them up. You also consider telling him that you saw Genisis yesterday but Papyrus hadn’t said that the Royal Guard is looking for the memory morph so you assume that it’s probably just Sans looking for them. 

You say nothing. 

“ALRIGHT,” Papyrus smiles at you as you both approach Toriel’s and Asgore’s house. “HAVE A GOOD TIME TODAY AND DON’T FORGET TO FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST!”

You nod and hold up the box promisingly before Papyrus knocks on the door.

“Good Morning Papyrus, Frisk.” Toriel greets you both, opening the door. “I hope you are both well?”

“YES MA’AM!” Papyrus answers enthusiastically. “THANK YOU FOR WATCHING OUR HUMAN TODAY!”

“it’s my pleasure.” Toriel smiles contently. “Are you excited to play with Chara and Asriel Frisk?”

You nod and thank her for letting you come over.

“Of course, come inside it’s cold.” Toriel gestures inside.

“I MUST ACTUALLY GO BEGIN PATROLS.” Papyrus explains before kneeling and giving you a quick hug. “BE GOOD HUMAN! WE WILL BE BACK TO GET YOU IN A WHILE! AND DON’T FORGET TO FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST!”

You wave goodbye before going inside with Toriel.

“Did you not have time to eat breakfast this morning?” Toriel asks curiously as she helps you out of your many layers of cloths.

You tell her you did, you just weren’t hungry, as she takes the box from you.

“Ah, I see.” Toriel gives you an understanding smile before hugging you. “Come, Chara and Asriel are both still asleep. Would you like to watch television? I was actually just preparing breakfast.”

You tell her that’d be nice if she doesn’t mind.

“Of course my child.” Toriel says, leading you to the couch. “Come, make yourself comfortable.”

She hands you the remote and assures you that she will just be in the kitchen if you need her for any reason. You sit quietly for a little while, watching the cartoons, before your eyes begin to droop sleepily. Normally you’d sleep in over the weekends… So getting up early today isn’t what you’re used to….

You can distantly hear Asgore and Toriel having a pleasant conversation in the kitchen. A warm, furry, hand pets your hair and a blanket is draped over your shoulders as a pillow propped under your head. Asgore’s deep voice chuckles and says something, followed by Toriel’s warm words that you can’t make out as sleep wraps around you. 

Sometime later you blink awake, Toriel’s humming gently rousing you from sleep as you can hear the clicking of knitting needles.

“Oh, are you awake Frisk?” Toriel asks as you sit up on the couch, looking around dazedly. “Did you sleep well?”

You nod and yawn before apologizing for falling asleep.

“It’s quite alright my child.” Toriel smiles warmly at you, setting aside her knitting and getting up. “Asriel and Chara are both outside playing with some other children. How about I get you some quick breakfast since you didn’t eat earlier and you can join them?”

That sounds wonderful, a smile spreads across your face, thank you.

Toriel heats up the breakfast spaghetti that Papyrus had made and prepares tea.

“How is everything going for you?” Toriel asks as you both sit at the dining table in the kitchen, drinking her tea. “Is school going well?”

You tell her okay, you’re trying really hard to get straight A’s and you’re getting ready for your school’s winter showcase where the gymnastics club is supposed to do a performance.

“That sounds nice.” Toriel smiles. “What is a showcase like?”

You shrug, you don’t know, but she could come if she’d like. Anyone can come and you’d be happy if everyone came. You’ve been practicing really hard to do a good job.

“I would love to come see you perform.” Toriel says. “I’ll talk to Sans and get the information, I’m sure that Asgore and the children would thoroughly enjoy it too.” 

Your smile falters a bit as you eat. Nervously, you ask Toriel if she could help you with a problem you’re having?

“Of course my child.” Toriel responds, her attention solely on you. “What is it? Are you in trouble?”

You nod, swallowing your mouthful, before explaining that you want to be a good kid and help everyone. You want to be friends with everyone and for everyone to be happy. It’s just that… That’s hard and you know that the skeletons are trying to protect you but you want to know what’s going on so that you can help but they won’t tell you anything so how can you help? Sans got mad because you kept asking and you got mad at him, Gaster’s always at the lab, Papyrus is busy with the Royal Guard, and Mettaton’s a celebrity so he’s always busy too…

You begin to feel frustrated, explaining everything. But you want to help and you can’t because you don’t know what’s going on and everyone is either busy or won’t tell you. That’s not fair though and it makes you mad because you can help, you’re not just a kid. You’ve helped before but they don’t trust you enough to let you help. Sans thinks that you’re just going to blow it all up into a saving the world sorta thing again but you won’t. It isn’t like you set out to save the world, it just kinda happened, so how’s that your fault? Gaster dismisses you and treats you like a little kid, like everyone does, and Sans is a stubborn bonehead who’s just a numb skull sometimes.

You hadn’t meant to make the puns but they make Toriel laugh a little and you stop. Looking up at the monster who had been your mom in another timeline you ask what do you do?

“Well…” Toriel clears her throat. “Have you told them how you’re feeling?”

You tell her you try but… It doesn’t come out right and it just leads to an argument with Sans.

“Sans and Gaster both can be a little oblivious at times.” Toriel tells you. “But that doesn’t mean that they don’t care. As for Papyrus and Mettaton, they both have very important jobs that do take them away a lot so there isn’t much I can tell you about that situation.” She takes a sip of her tea. “As for everyone not trusting you I think that there’s a misunderstanding. You are very trusted, as well as loved. All of monsterkind would not be where we are today without you. I think that, perhaps, the larger issue is that we only desire to protect you.” She gently pets your head. “You are still a child, albeit on that has proven to be extremely capable, and I think that perhaps in our efforts to keep you safe we’re interfering with your desires.” 

Oh… You ask what can you do then? Would they stop so that you can make every happy and be friends with everyone?

“I’m afraid it isn’t that simple.” Toriel chuckles, finishing her tea. “But, I will speak with Sans and work something out. Does that sound alright?” 

You nod happily and tell her that would be nice. Sliding out of your seat you go up to her and hug Toriel tightly. You really appreciate it.

“You are very welcome my child.” Toriel hugs you back. “Now, let’s get your coat and things on so that you can go outside and play with the other children. How does that sound?”

Alright, you grin. 

Toriel helps you back into your hoodie, windbreaker, mittens, hat, and scarf before you’re allowed to run into the back yard where an all out snowball war is underway.

“Get behind the fort!” MK calls over to you from behind the small wall of snow that he and two other kids had built. 

“Get over here!” Chara snaps at you from behind the snow wall that they and Asriel were behind. 

You run over to Asriel and Chara, evening out the teams 3 to 3. Snowballs fly and you all shout laughingly at each other. 

“Asriel!” Chara yells and you turn just in time to see your one time tormentor take a snowball to the face, shielding the Prince of monsters.

You let out a laugh just as a snowball beans you on the side of the head, the snow showering down your neck and into your coat. Yelping at the cold you do a chilled dance trying to get the snow out as Asriel retaliates with good natured laughter and throws snowballs. 

After a while longer of pelting each other with snowballs you all flop tiredly into the cold snow laughing. 

“You came to play again!” Asriel says to you excitedly.

“Yeah, what’s that make it, twice? Three whole times?” Chara adds sarcastically. “Impressive.”

“How long are you allowed to stay?” MK asks you curiously.

You shrug and tell him all day, everyone at home is busy today.

“Busy with what?” Chara asks.

Papyrus has the Guard, Gaster has the lab, Mettaton has celebrity things, and Sans has errands you think.

“I’m glad you get to spend all day with us.” Asriel tells you as Chara’s expression becomes thoughtful. “Come on! Let’s make a snow man everyone!” 

You grin at that and get up. Playing with the other children without the fear of DT is refreshing and you even show them some of what you’ve been learning with Undyne. 

“That’s so cool!” MK says. “They’re like the things you make Asriel!” 

You look at him curiously and your friend grins sheepishly.

“D-Do you wanna see?” Asriel asks nervously.

“Come on, show them Azzy.” Chara nudges him. “You can do way better than a rinky dinky knife.” 

You nod encouraging as the other kids cheer. 

Asriel’s face grows serious as he focusses on what he’s doing. A light begins to form in his hand as his face grows red with his efforts. Slowly, the light takes the form of a long sword that’s at least three times the size of your DT knife.

Your eyes go wide as you recognize the blade of light, he’d used it in his fight against you in the other Pacifist Run. 

“Isn’t it so cool?!” MK’s words startle you out of your thoughts.

You quickly nod in agreement and say it’s way cooler than your DT knives. 

“Children!” Toriel calls from the house. “Lunch is ready!” 

“Lunch!” MK yelps excitedly. “Come on you guys!” 

You mean to follow after everyone else, but Chara catches your elbow.

“Hang back a bit.” Chara hisses at you.

Looking between them and the house curiously you stay put.

“So, pretty impressive.” Chara says, slowly walking you towards the house. “Got fish breath to show ya how to control them huh? I guess that works.”

You shrug and say it does. Is there anything else?

“Heard that one of the Memory Morphs messed with your head.” Chara grins at you. “Sounds fun, wanna share?”

You immediately shake your head and then pause. Depends, you tell them, what’re they willing to share?

“We can do a give and take.” Chara grins widely at you, leading you into the house. “By the way, glad you’re finally wearing it.” They catch the locket around your neck. “Bout time too. Just gotta get rid of this now.” They flick your silver friendship bracelet. 

You shake your head, that’s a present from Rachel.

“Yeah,” Chara frowns as Toriel hands you each a plate piled high with food. “haven’t seen that human around in a while. What’s that about Frisky? Didn’t have a fight did you?”

You grow quiet, you didn’t want to talk about it…

“After you’ve all finished eating how would you all like to watch a movie?” Toriel asks as you all tuck into your meals. “It’s starting to get quite cold out and the weather report said it’s supposed to start snowing.” 

“I should probably go home before it starts snowing…” MK frowns a little and looks at the other Monster Kids. “What about you guys?”

There’s a consensus that they should head home before the snow starts.

“Alright, I’ll see if any guards are free to walk you.” Toriel says, pulling out her cell phone. 

After lunch Greater Dog arrives as the snow begins to fall and takes the other children home as you, Chara, and Asriel go upstairs to Chara’s room.

“That’d be your room if you decided that you don’t want to live with smiley, peppy, and gastly.” Chara points out the room that had been your’s in another timeline. “But, since mom and dad aren’t good enough for you”

“Chara,” Asriel interjects. “Come on be nice.”

“I am, I’m just also being honest.” Chara shrugs as they lead you into a tidy room. “Not like Frisky cares.” 

You remain silent and follow them into their room which is a small, tidy, space with an overly large bed, desk, chair, toy bin, wardrobe, and large windows. 

“Make yourself comfy.” Chara says, digging through the cluttered drawers of their desk. “So, whatcha wanna know Frisky?”

What’s going on, you tell them as you sit on the bed beside Asriel. The skeletons won’t tell you anything.

“Well, duh,” Chara rolls their eyes as they find the pocket knife they’d been looking for and begins to play with it. “Of course they won’t. None of them trust you.” 

How do they know that, you ask.

“Well there’s Gastly who still thinks of all three of us as just ABORATIONS that he has to keep an eye on.” Chara climbs beside you on the bed and plays with the knife between their fingers. “Tall, smiley, and stupid would rather be off playing with his robot toy or pretending to be a guardsman.” They cut a hard look at you. “And we all know what trash bag is really like. He’ll just straight up kill you if you piss him off too much.” 

Your stomach twists a little as memories of the Judgement Hall cross through your mind.

“Chara stop it.” Asriel says as you grow quiet. “You’re upsetting them.” 

“The truth is pretty upsetting huh?” Chara giggles in delight. “Oh well. So, what’s going on now?” They begin to make the knife dance between their fingers. “Well, one of the memory morphs got put in a stasis tank. The other one is still on the loose but the royal guard is looking for it. Dad still needs to figure out what to do about them. Missing humans still missing, all dozen or so of them, I really stopped keeping count since they’re just humans.” They quirk their mouth in thought. “Working towards a LASTING PEACE with the humans,” Chara rolls their eyes. “yeah that’s about it. Nothing too exciting.” 

Huh….

“Your turn.” Chara grins. “Tell us what happened? How’d one of the Memory Morphs get into your head?”

They didn’t get into your head, you shake your head now, they were helping to look at your memories. You wanted to see who’d taken your DT, you explain, but the memories didn’t make sense…

“That’s it?” Chara frowns. “Didja get a look at who took your DT?”

You think about it, toying with telling them that Korak had shown you Genisis but Genisis said that the memory reangling that he’d done was impossible. Also, Genisis had found your hoodie and if they wanted to take your DT then wouldn’t they’ve taken it by now? But then again… Would you even remember them taking it if they did?

You tell them its all really fuzzy and you don’t really know.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” Asriel says as Chara frowns in thought. “And we get to play together too.” 

“What were you doing at the lab?” Chara asks abruptly. “I heard that you were at the new lab when the memory morph scrambled your brain.” 

You pause and think about it… Sans had been having a nightmare and his magic had lashed out at you, you explain, so you’d gone to get Gaster.

“Wait,” Chara’s face breaks out into a wide grin. “Chuckles HIT you? He hit you with his MAGIC?” They laugh. “Oh that must’ve brought back fun memories for you!”

“Ch-Chara stop it…” Asriel says, trying to get them to stop laughing. “You’re being mean again Chara. You have to be nice.” 

You shake your head… No, Chara’s right… It did make you remember things… Like the Judgement hall… You just… You didn’t want to think about those things.

“Let’s play a game.” Asriel says as you sit silent, his eyes concerned. “Or watch TV.” 

“I know a good game.” Chara grins widely.

“A NICE game Chara.” Asriel says. 

“It is NICE Azzy.” Chara rolls their eyes. “Just hide and seek. Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

“Okay…” Asriel looks at you. “Is that okay with you Frisk?”

You nod silently and ask who will be “it” first.

“I’ll go first.” Chara smiles happily. “I’ll even count to two hundred so that you and Azzy have plenty of time to hide.”

You smile a little and run out of the room with Asriel. The Prince of Monsters runs to his own room and you run downstairs, grab your hoodie, and into the backyard. The snow is all messed up from the playing you’d done with the other kids and the freshly falling snow quickly begins to fill in your tracks as you go to Asgore’s garden shed. 

Once inside you make sure that the shutters are tightly closed before getting comfortable on a shelf, under a table, behind bags of soil. Time moves slowly as you wait, wrapping your arms around yourself to keep warm. 

“Secret Friend?” 

You hadn’t realized that your eyes had drifted closed until they snap open. The tips of your fingers tingle but the rest of your body feels warm. Before you is Genisis, crouching low, looking at you confusedly. 

“Are you alright?” They ask. “Your face is pale.”

You nod and tell them that you’re hiding. 

“Oh, are you in danger?” Genisis asks. 

You shake your head.

“You found your coat.” Genisis observes as someone calls outside. “I am glad. Would you be willing to help me?”

Curious you nod, what do they need help with?

“I found your coat just inside the exit to the Underground. I have a theory…” Genisis explains as voices draw closer. “Would you come with me tonight? To the Underground? I want to search but do not know my way.” 

You nod as someone knocks on the door to the shed. 

Genisis melts quickly into your shadow which recedes beneath you as the door opens. You make yourself small, hiding behind the bags of soil, and try to quiet your breathing. 

“Found you!” Chara says triumphantly, Asriel giggling beside them, as they pull the soil back.

You frown and stick out your tongue at them.

“It took us a while to find you too!” Asriel tells you excitedly as he helps you get out from your hiding space. “Wow, your hands are really cold Frisk!” 

“Children?” Toriel’s voice calls. 

“Come on, Mom’s gonna worry.” Chara rolls their eyes as they take your other hand and the three of you run inside together.

“There you all are.” Toriel sighs, relieved, as you all run inside the kitchen. “What were you doing outside? It’s snowing.” 

“We were playing hide and seek mom.” Asriel explains. “Frisk’s really good at hiding.” 

“I see.” Toriel checks each of your foreheads. “Frisk! You’re an icicle!” 

You smile a little impishly before a sneeze comes up. 

“Oh dear…” Toriel frowns as a figure stands in the doorway to the living room.

“What’s HE doing here?” Chara frowns and your stomach drops. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of being a brat?” Sans responds, coming around Toriel and putting a boney hand to your forehead. “Jeez, you’re a proper kidcicle now.” He gives a wide grin. “What were you doing hiding outside in this weather? You coulda gotten Snowdin.” 

You remain silent as Toriel chuckles. You were just playing… You weren’t doing anything wrong…

“Yeah, we were playing hide and seek.” Asriel jumps in happily. “Frisk’s really good at hiding.”

“Heh, well, maybe you shouldn’t be hiding in the snow.” Sans says, hand on your shoulder. “Go get your stuff buddo, we’ll take a shortcut home.” 

You nod silently and go to gather your stuff.

“Jeez,” Chara whispers as they follow after you. “Chuckles really shakes you up huh?”

You remain silent.

“And here I thought you two were besties.” Chara giggles a little. “What’s that stupid thing you used to call him? A Dunkle?”

You as them to stop, meeting their eyes.

“Fine, whatever.” Chara says, walking to the couch. 

You get the rest of your winter gear on and grab your school bag, waiting patiently by the door. 

“Thanks for watching them Tori, I appreciate it.” Sans says to Toriel as they come out of the kitchen towards you. “Tibia honest I knew they’d behave for you.” 

Your stomach twists as anger swarms. Why did he have to tell Toriel that you’d misbehaved a little? 

“I’m always happy to watch over Frisk. You should stay next time and have tea with me.” Toriel tells him, her eyes finding you. “Look at you, already to go. Did you have fun?” 

You nod and quietly thank her for watching you, adding that you hope you weren’t any trouble.

“Of course you weren’t.” Toriel seems a bit surprised before hugging you tightly. “You are always welcome Frisk.” She checks your hat. “Now, go home and warm up. We don’t want you getting sick again.” 

You nod silently.

“Don’t worry Tori, I’ll take care of them.” Sans grins widely at the Queen before taking your hand. “Come on buddy, let’s go home.” 

Waving to Asriel and Chara as you’re lead out of the house and up the road.

“So…” Sans says, drawing your attention. “Have fun?”

You nod. 

“Whatcha do?” Sans asks. 

Nap, finished your breakfast, snowball fight, snowman, lunch, hide and seek you sign. 

“You okay?” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. 

Yeah…

“You sure?” He nudges you a little. “You can talk to me.” 

You know… 

“Come on, what’s wrong buddy?” Sans asks, his arm resting across your shoulders.

Nothing…

“Are you still mad at me?” Sans asks as he makes you take a turn towards Grillby’s.

You shake your head, wondering where the shortcut is. 

“You sure?” Sans presses. “Come on, throw me a bone.” 

You sign that you’re not mad…

“Then why is my nonexistent gut telling me that there’s something eating ya.” Sans says as Grillby’s draws closer.

You shrug and ask how much farther until the shortcut?

“Jeez, not gonna make this easy huh?” Sans sighs with a wry grin. “Here, I didn’t get lunch today so let’s go to Grillby’s. I’ll treat.” He ruffles your hair. “And we can talk things out a bit.” 

Talk about what, you sign as Sans leads you inside the lively restaurant.

“Alrighty.” Sans says as his blue magic wraps around you and sets you on a barstool. “Whatcha want buddy?”

You shake your head, you’re not really hungry…

“Come on,” Sans nudges you playfully, sitting on the barstool next to you. “You want some fries? Burg?”

Maybe some fries…

“Heh, alright.” He grins as Grillby comes over. “Heya Grillb’s. Can we get an order of Fries and a Burg?” 

Gillby nods and heads back towards the kitchen.

“So, Tori said you had a good time today.” Sans says. 

You nod quietly.

“She said you’re really excited about the winter showcase.” Sans continues. “Don’t worry, I gave her all the info on it that your school sent.” He grins and ruffles your hair. “You’re gonna have one heck of a cheering section there, probably the biggest one.”

A small smile spreads across your face and you think how nice that will be. 

“Thanks Grillb’s.” Sans thanks the fire monster as your food arrives. 

You remain quiet as Sans and Grillby talk, looking around the dining area. There’s only monsters here, no humans, but everyone seems happy and content. With the darkening sky outside and the falling snow you could almost mistake it for the Underground. Even in the Underground the atmosphere had been warm and boisterous, just like it is now.

“Skele to kid,” A boney hand waves in front of your face. “Ya with me bud?”

You look over at Sans before dropping your gaze to the fries in front of you, mumbling sorry.

“Whatcha sorry for?” Sans asks. 

You don’t know, isn’t that what you’re supposed to say though?

“You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean.” Sans tells you calmly before sighing. “But… Guess I really shouldn’t be preaching that when I do the same thing…”

You look up at him confusedly.

“I’m sorry, about yesterday…” Sans sighs tiredly. “I was angry and tired… But… I shouldn’t’ve taken it out on you.”

Surprised, you glance up at him and ask if you’re still a brat?

“You definitely have your moments.” Sans says with a withering look at you before grinning and ruffling your hair. “But, I definitely have my bonehead moments so I think we’re pretty even there.”

A small smile plays at your mouth and you’re about to ask if he’d still give you a “Bad Time” if you misbehave but… the words catch in your throat and you stop.

“What’s up?” Sans asks, cocking an eye socket at you. “Temmie got your tongue?”

You shake your head, the smile falling. Keeping your hands in your lap you sign, asking nervously if he’d really give you a “Bad Time” if you misbehave?

“Well, I wouldn’t call being grounded a Good Time so yeah?” Sans replies. “Is that what’s rattling you?”

You shake your head and sign not grounded, “Bad Time”. Like… The Judgement Hall….

Sans’ sockets go dark before relighting and looking at you.

“Wait, did you think I meant…” He groans and rubs his skull in annoyance. “No, no, no kiddo I didn’t mean… Jeez, is that why you haven’t been talking to me? You thought I was gonna do that?”

You nod silently and Sans sighs.

“There’s no chance of that.” The skeleton tells you firmly, his hand rubbing your back comfortingly. “If Idda known that’s what was rattling you so badly… Is that what your nightmare last night was about?” 

You look up at him confusedly before, still signing, asking how he knew you’d had a nightmare?

“I checked on ya after you’d fallen out of bed, remember?” Sans asks. “And this morning, Dadster said you were mumbling and crying in your sleep like you do when you’re having a nightmare.” 

Oh… You tell him you had a lot of nightmares last night…

“Why didn’t you come get one of us?” Sans asks.

Because… You didn’t want to have a Bad Time…

“…” Sans is silent for a few minutes before he sighs again. “I’m sorry buddy. I didn’t mean it like that… Guess I’ll just have to be clearer.” He looks over at you, his gaze sad. “I won’t hurt you baby bones, never intentionally. I’ll probably make you mad, and you’ll make me mad too, but I’ll never hurt you just because of that. I mean… You’re being a kid.” He ruffles your hair gently. “Just a pretty stubborn kid with a habit of inadvertently saving the world.” 

That makes you smile a little and you tell him you don’t mean to… You just want everyone to be happy and to have friends…

“I know baby bones.” Sans smiles a little. “And I’m, we’re, just trying to keep you safe. You understand that don’t you?”

You nod, you know it’s just that makes it harder for you to make friends and help everyone make friends.

“Heh, howzabout you focuss on the friends you’ve already made for a while.” Sans chuckles, tucking into his burger. “Now that your DT is under control you can actually go out and play again, even stop hiding in your room so much.” He grins at you. “Think you can squeeze in some skele time tonight? I’ll help ya with your homework.” 

You nod, a relieved smile spreading across your face, and you tuck into the fries. After Grillby’s Sans takes you home, using a shortcut that spits you out from Grillby’s front door to a few feet ahead of the house.

“Snows really coming down now.” Sans says as you both get inside. “We’re back!” 

There’s no response. 

“Guess everyone’s still out.” Sans stretches with a wide yawn. “How about a nap until they get home? Betcha playing around all day you could use one.”

You nod, you are a little tired.

“Alright, c’mere.” The skeleton grins, hopping onto the couch and taking his usual napping position. “Time for some skele naps.” 

Getting out of the windbreaker, scarf, hat, and mittens you climb onto the couch beside him. You get comfortable as a blanket floats over you both.

“Found your hoodie huh?” Sans asks as your eyes begin to droop closed.

Mmhmm…you yawn. It was in your closet this morning when you woke up…

“Heh, Dadster musta found it…” Sans yawns in response. “Nice…. Sleep tight buddy…”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get back into writing smut....

Thankfully, no nightmares come as you nap and you wake up to noises from the kitchen feeling refreshed. 

“NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus’ happy laugh wafts out.

Looking around you see that Sans is still contently napping. Careful not to wake the skeleton you slide off the couch and peek into the kitchen. Papyrus is standing at the counter, Mettaton behind. The robot’s metal arms wrapped around Papyru’s ribcage and his hands resting on his hips. 

“Come on darling, you know it’ll be fun.” Mettaton’s soft voice whispers to you as you watch curiously from around the corner. “And I do love playing your xylophone.” 

Xylophone? You lean around the corner a little more, curious.

“YOU ARE QUITE GOOD AT PLAYING MY XYLOPHONE.” Papyrus chuckles and you see a flush on the skeleton’s cheek bones.

When’d Papyrus gotten a Xylophone? You wanna see a xylophone.

“Then let’s just throw this in the oven and go upstairs.” Mettaton purs, reaching around Papyrus and taking a casserole dish from the counter. 

You wait patiently, watching from around the corner, as Mettaton puts the casserole into the oven. Curiously, you watch as Papyrus leans close to Mettaton and presses his teeth against the robot’s lips. Awww, they’re kissing. 

“Save that for the symphony bonedaddy.” Mettaton winks at the tall skeleton as he pulls back from the kiss.

Both monsters turn to leave the kitchen and you wave at them as their eyes fall on you.

Hi!

“H-HUMAN!” Papyrus’ flushed skull grows bright with color. 

“D-Darling, how long have you been there?” Mettaton asks just as shocked.

A few minutes, you tell them, and ask if you can see Papyrus’ xylophone too?

“NYEH?!” Papyrus’ skull pales. 

Mettaton quickly clears his throat and gives you a dazzling smile.

“How has your day been darling?” Mettaton asks, picking you up. “You were positively tuckered out when I came home. Did you have a good nap?”

You nod and tell him your day was good. You got to play with other kids at Toriel’s house and Sans took you to Grillby’s. He also said he’d help you with your homework but he’s asleep right now…

“Heh, not really.” Sans calls with a wide, amused, grin from the couch. “Was just thinkin’ that I don’t remember Paps getting a Xylophone.” 

You look between the monsters confusedly as Mettaton’s face grows annoyed and Papyrus hides his skull in his hands. Can you see the xylophone?

“Ah, no darling.” Mettaton tells you. “I’m sorry, but Xylophones are for grownups.” 

You frown and ask why as Mettaton puts you down.

“Perhaps Sans can explain the xylophone to you while Pappy and I go clean our room.” Mettaton says, quickly grabbing Papyrus’ wrist and pulling him upstairs. “Toodles!”

“Hey!” Sans snaps after them as the door slams. “I’m not explaining Pap’s xyloBONE to them!” 

You blink slowly and look at Sans expectantly as the smaller skeleton glares after them.

“Ugh…” Sans sighs after a minute and then glances at you. “No.” 

Why?

“Because it’s adult things.” Sans tells you with a wry grin. “I’ll tell you about it when you’re old enough.” 

How’s a xylophone an adult thing? 

“What they’re doin’ with it is.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Don’t you have homework to fix buddo?”

Now you groan, flopping to the side on the couch, you don’t wanna….

“Heh, come on.” Sans grins, making you sit up. “You either got me or Dadster whenever he decides to come home.” 

You sigh and, looking for something distract him, ask where Annoying Dog is?

“Dadster has him.” Sans tells you. “The pup ran straight to the lab when I took him out so Dad should be bringing him home in a while.”   
   
Oh… 

“So, about that homework.” Sans grins at you, leaning over. “Howzabout you pull it out and we’ll order those operations together.”

Ugh…. Fine…

Despite your reluctance you pull out the worksheets and show them to Sans. It’s not hard and all of the skeletons are good teachers. You just don’t like math and it always makes your head hurt. But it only takes a few minutes to fix your homework and for Sans to help you learn about the order of operations.

After fixing your homework you stretch out and practice for Gymnastics. Eventually, Mettaton and Papyrus emerge from their room as the oven timer goes off. Gaster gets home after the sun has set, eating quietly, before heading down to the basement. Overall, it’s a quiet evening.

You get tucked in by Mettaton and Papyrus, Sans coming to read you a bedtime story. Eyes drifting contently closed to your friend’s voice as he reads a story about a fluffy bunny playing in a meadow.

“Heh, didn’t even get to the end…” Sans’ chuckle rouses you slightly. “Sleep tight buddy, we’ll finish it tomorrow.” Something hard taps your forehead and the blankets are tucked tightly around you. “Come on pup, we got some work to do.” 

The darkness comes back as the door clicks softly closed. It claws at your mind as you struggle against it. You don’t want it to pull you under again. You’re not going to let it take you like it’s taken those hopeless souls. Struggling with all your tired might you keep the darkness from dragging you down although it continues to pull while you fight. 

“Secret Friend?”

Your eyes fly open, something large and dark standing beside your bed. Before a scream can escape your mouth a large hand covers it. 

“Don’t scream.” Genisis’ whisper is as soft as a breeze. “Please, I am not here to harm you.” 

It takes a second but, after a deep breath, you nod. Genisis’ hand moves away from your mouth nervously.

“I would like to search the Underground.” Genisis tells you. “But… It is different from my memory of it. Could you show me the way?”

You nod then hesitate. You tell Genisis that Alphys has cameras everywhere, you can’t sneak out with them without being seen.

“Could I use your memories to navigate the Underground?” Genisis asks. “It would only take a moment to copy them.” 

You hesitate again before shaking your head. There’s some memories that you don’t want to risk Genisis seeing, like a genocide run…

“I… Understand.” Genisis bows their head. “Come, I will take you through the shadows with me.” 

You tilt your head to the side as Genisis lifts you off the bed. Just as Gaster and the shadow walkers would pull you into their forms Genisis does the same. You’re surrounded by the warm, pulsing, mass of Genisis.

“Can you see?” Genisis’ words float around you as they crack your window only an inch and slip through it.

You nod silently as the Memory Morph lands in the snow, a large “puff” of snow showering around them. 

“Good, I know the way to the Entrance.” Genisis begins to move through the dark woods.

Snow falls all around as you’re carried from one shadow to another. Faint glints in the woods alert you to cameras high overhead and you wonder once more when had Alphys put those up? How many were there?

“They won’t see us.” Genisis’ words around you make your worries still. “We are only a shadow.”

You quietly ask how? You understand how Genisis is moving like a shadow, they’re a monster, but how are they moving with you as a shadow?

“I couldn’t if you did not have magic in your soul.” Genisis explains as a bark up ahead makes them still in the shadow of a tree. “You and I, at this time, share our magic. Please be quiet now.” 

You nod nervously as two figures move through the snow. Annoying Dog bounds ahead, sniffing at the air, as Genisis fully melts into the shadows of the forest and your body tingles strangely. A dark figure follows behind Annoying Dog, moving like a shadow themselves.

“I know you’re here… I can feel the DT you stole from my kid on you…” The cutting edge of Sans’ voice makes you freeze. “I can sense you. Just come out and save us both some time.” 

As the skeleton follows Annoying Dog his back turns to where you’re hidden with Genisis. The memory morph wastes no time in jumping from one shadow to the next. Just as Genisis does Sans whirls around, blue bones shooting up where you had both been hidden just a second ago.

Genisis moves rapidly from shadow to shadow, away from the skeleton, as he moves in on the spot where you had been hidden. Your heart beats rapidly, fear filling your mind, as Genisis moves you both farther and farther away. 

“The Doctor’s sons are clever.” Genisis tells you softly as the Exit to the Underground comes into view. “Both are skilled in tracking, but the smaller of the two I feel has less MERCY than the taller. Should I be captured, I will allow the taller to do so before the smaller.”

You swallow and nod. Definitely let Papyrus get you before Sans. At least with Papyrus he won’t kill you…

“You say that as though you know.” Genisis replies as they slip around the barricade blocking off the Underground to the world through a mouse sized hole. 

You do, and you leave it at that. 

“Alright…” Genisis stops inside what had been the barrier tunnel, but now just a cavernous cave that went on infinitely deep. “We should be safe for now.” 

Your feet meet the ground and there’s a heaviness of your body coming back to your attention that weighs on you for a second. 

“Are you alright?” Genisis asks. 

You nod, your bare feet against the freezing stone tingle, and ask where they need to see?

“I wonder if…” They hesitate. “When I was in stasis, one of the scientists, Dr. Alphys… They were the first to develop the DT Extractor correct?”

You think so? You’re not actually sure but you know that she’d used the one in the True Lab before.

“Could you take me to it?” Genisis asks. “I believe that the key to the theft of your DT lies there.”

Okay, you take their hand, and begin to lead them down to the Underground. 

“There are so many memories here…” Genisis murmurs as you lead them onward. “So many… Overlapping, conflicting, memories… How can this be?”

You remain silent. 

“Perhaps…” They think out loud as you reach the hall that lead to the throne room. “But… They’re everywhere here… How?”

You try to think about nothing, just the way to the True Lab. But…

You stare down the corridor, the one that lead to the Judgement Hall. Nope, making a sharp turn you go to the elevator that would deposit you directly into the True Lab. The one that Flowey would always hack.

Memories of the flower make you both smile and shiver. He really had been such a murderous, treacherous, funny monster. You’re glad he’s Asriel again, but a secret part of you misses the flower. 

“When this is all over I think that this will be an interesting study.” Genisis continues to speak, the monster more animated than you had ever seen them before. “So many overlaying memories, so many thoughts that linger, so many emotions…”

Nervously, you ask them why would they want to study a place full of so much pain and misery?

“It is my task.” Genisis looks down at you curiously. “It is what my people did in the past, what we brought to the world. These memories will never untangle into their story if I do not.”

Maybe they shouldn’t be, you murmur…

“Do these memories bring you pain?” Genisis asks as the elevator door opens and you both step inside. “I sense that you were apart of a great many of them.” Their eyes bore into yours. “You have many overlapping memories as well… Don’t they confuse you as tangled as they are?”

You swallow dryly and take a deep breath before telling Genisis that you try not to think about your memories. Some of them, many of them, are too painful…

“I could ease your pain.” Genisis tells you as the elevator door opens. “It is what my kind did in the past. We made the memories that were unbearable…. Bearable. For both humans and monsters.” 

You shake your head and admit that if they were to ever see your memories… All of your memories… Well… A small, sad, smile reaches your lips. They’d think what everyone else that remembers does…

That you should be burning in Hell.

Genisis is silent for a long time as you wait for the elevator to reach the True Lab, it unfortunately stopping at each floor.

“When I was in stasis…” Genisis begins, their voice cautious. “I had no control over what I saw and took. I was hungry and took many memories in my hunger from the monsters that veered too close to my tank…”

You feel yourself go stiff.

“Dr. Gaster and his son Sans often came close enough for me to feed off of their memories…” Genisis continues. “When I had first woken, what I had seen in their minds had not made sense. There were so many versions of… everything. None the least of which you. Can you tell me… How so many overlapping memories exist in three people but not in so many others?”

Your hands begin to tremble as your eyes well with tears. You’re a bad kid…

“You have not done anything to warrant such a statement.” Genisis says as the elevator finally reaches the True Lab. “Why do you say this now?”

Because… You look up at them and ask what they would do to someone who had the power to rewrite everything? To go back and change everything for the better or worse? What would they do to someone who had that ability and abused it? Someone would had hurt everyone? Just because they were upset… Or bored… Or because they could…

“I would be curious to see why and evaluate their memories.” Genisis tells you contently. “I find that, for most things, everyone has a motive that makes a great deal of sense from their own perspective. It doesn’t change what they’ve done or if it was right or wrong. But it does help me to understand.” They tilt their head to the side and look at you. “Would it help a person, with these alleged abilities and such a past, to know that I too have a past of memories that I keep buried from my mind? That I have done things that I now regret? Including… Hurting those I should have loved?”

You pause and then step off the elevator, Genisis following. They’d never hurt anyone as badly as you had hurt your friends…

“I would beg to differ…” Genisis takes a deep breath and pulls up their health bar. “Do you understand what LV is?”

You nod and look at their status bar, your eyes going wide.

LV: 325  
HP: 99999/99999

“I find…” Genisis clears their throat. “That everyone has things in their memories that they regret. Things that they wish they could undo or at the very least… Forget.” They smile widely at you, their hand waving over the bar and the numbers change.

LV: 0  
HP: 40/40

“But we can only pretend that we are not the monsters that we really are.” Genisis tells you, kneeling before you. “Every memory is a part of who we are. No matter how much we may wish otherwise.”

You blink, the tears that had welled in your eyes falling.

“Someday, I hope you will let me untangle the memories that plague you.” Genisis says. “But… Until then… Will you let me help ease the pain that they bring you?”

Tight chested and crying, you nod.

Their large hand comes over your head and your soul stirs. Like an inviting breeze blowing through you, the knot in your chest unclenches and your soul thrums. A strange, comfortable, peace settles over your soul and the dark lab no longer fills you with apprehension. 

“Do you feel better?” Genisis asks as you blink.

You take inventory of yourself. This strange lightness, as though the weight of your body no longer drags you down, the aching of memories that these places in the Underground suddenly silent. 

Yes, you look up at them, you do.

“I’m glad.” Genisis’ smile is wide but thin. “We should continue.” 

You nod and take their hand, leading them onwards. Without the threats of the amalgamates the dark lab isn’t as spooky as it had been. Navigating through the lab you take Genisis towards the old DT Extractor.

As you draw closer you ask Genisis if they think there will be proof at the old extractor to prove that your DT was taken?

“I think that it is less of a matter of proving that it was taken at this point and who took it is more of a concern.” Genisis tells you as you both enter the chamber.

You nod and, looking ahead, feel a chill run up your spine. The Extractor…

The massive, huge, skull like, extractor that had dominated the room where an amalgamate had hidded as a SAVE point….

It’s gone.

“There is no Extractor here.” Genisis observes as you gape at the empty room. 

You look around, running to the other room to look.

The operating tables and refrigerators were also gone. 

Running back to Genisis you tell them what else is missing and wonder aloud how this could be? Did Alphys take them all above ground? How? The Extractor alone was huge!

“I don’t think, Dr. Alphys didn’t have anything to do with this.” Genisis says as they look closely at where the long power cables to the machine had been plugged in. “Although, it appears it was properly and carefully removed. Interesting.”

Interesting? Your jaw drops. How is this interesting?! The gigantic… Thing! The DT extractor! It’s gone! It’s just…

It’s gone!

“So it is.” Genisis sighs, holding out a large, misshapen, hand to you. “Come, we should be going. I will investigate later.”

Taking their hand you’re still flabbergasted. Just… How? That thing was huge!

“Hush now…” Genisis’ voice is all around you as they pull you into their dark form. “Other’s approach… We must be quick.” 

You go silent, listening.

Clicking… Like claws against the tiles…

Perhaps it’s the person who took the DT Extractor! 

Genisis melts into the shadows high on the walls near the ceiling as the noise of claws clicking against the tile floor grows closer and closer.

Your heart beats rapidly with excitement. This is them. Genisis is gonna catch them. You’re gonna ask them why they took your DT. They’re gonna be caught and everything is going to be okay. This is it!

A small, white, fluffy, dog trots into the room. You have to fight yourself to keep from yelling at Annoying Dog as he sniffs the air with interest.

Genisis tenses around you as blue magic gently lifts the dog, pulling him out of the room silently. There’s several seconds of tense silence before Genisis streaks across the shadows to those just over the door. Bones fly through the room, both blue and white, and pepper the wall where you’d just been hiding with Genisis. 

“You’re not getting out.” Sans’ voice calls casually into the room from the hall. “You know. I can be reasonable. Just come on out, tell me why you took my kid’s DT, and come down to the lab. We got a nice pod all ready for your long, comfy, stasis sleep.” 

Genisis’ form tenses around you and you can feel their displeasure at the mention of the stasis pods.

“Or,” Sans continues. “You can do this the hard way and I’ll just bring your dust back. Doesn’t really matter to me…. Buuuuut,” He chuckles. “If I were you… I’d just give up and, eh, come quietly. It’ll be much less painful.”

There’s several minutes of tense silence. 

“You know…” Genisis finally calls calmly. “You should come in here and see what’s missing. It’s quite curious.” 

“Heh, and why would I do that?” Sans calls back.

“It may answer some questions you have.” Genisis replies. “Such as… How the human’s DT was taken, but there was no log of it.” 

You frown and wonder what Genisis is doing?

“Sounds like a trap to me.” Sans’ voice is light but there’s an edge to his words. “So, we gonna chat all night or are you gonna come with me peacefully?”

“I have your child.” Genisis’ words make your stomach turn. “Surely, if we fight they will be harmed. That isn’t what you want though, is it?”

“Heh…” A dark chuckle sends a shiver up your spine. “Nice try freak… But, I’ll throw you a bone, let’s say you do have my kid.” The sound of a Gasterblaster being summoned echoes through the room. “Prove it.” 

You shake your head emphatically, you’re going to be in so much trouble if he finds out!

“Trust me…” Genisis’ words are only for you as they reverberate from their very being to you and not the room at large.

Anxiously, feeling dumb, you call out Sans’ name.

The room grows cold. 

“K-Kid?” Sans calls back.

“Surely, you’ll come in and get them.” Genisis says, angling to just over the door. “Surely, you’d be willing to trade. My freedom for their safety.” 

Something pinches the top of your hand, hard, and you let out a startled cry.

“Heh…” He’s angry. “Let me ask you a question you rotten kidnapper… Do you WANT to have a BAD TIME? Because if you don’t let my kid go in three god damn seconds I’ll make you wish you’d never escaped the Void.” 

“Try me.” Genisis replies.

The blast of a Gasterblaster shoots through this room and into the other. Sans slides in, facing where the Extractor had been as a flurry of bones shoot towards the empty space. 

That’s all you see before Genisis slips out the door and down the corridor. Leaping from shadow to shadow you both can hear Annoying Dog’s yippish bark following you. Genisis forces open the elevator doors and climbs up the cabling like a massive spider, using the shadows like hand and foot holes to get to the top where they force the doors open and flee through.

The hall, throne room, and barrier chamber all pass in a blur. A blast of cold hits your face and the woods pass in a rush of shadows and snow. Your entire body is numb as Genisis squeezes through a narrow opening and you fall onto something soft. 

The window closes and the blankets are thrown over you, the large Memory Morph fading into the shadows of your room as you look around disoriented from where you lay on the bed.

There’s a flash of light that you close your eyes against.

“Kid?!” A pair of boney hands grab your shoulders and your eyes snap open. 

You stare, confusedly, at Sans before managing to say hi.

“You’re alright.” Sans takes a deep breath as you see Annoying Dog sniff the floor curiously. 

Suddenly you’re crushed against the skeleton’s cold jacket so hard that you can feel his ribs. 

“Thank goodness…” Sans sags against the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. “You’re okay…” 

Umm yeah, you think quickly, of course you are. Why wouldn’t you be?

“Don’t worry about it.” The skeletons tells you, loosening his death grip. “Sorry that I woke you… Just, eh, needed to make sure you’re okay.”

Oh, you blink and then smile brightly, you are. Is he okay, you ask as Annoying Dog hops onto the foot of the bed, why’s he feel cold?

“Went for a walk.” Sans replies, resting back on the bed, one of his hands feeling your forehead. “Are you warm enough? Ya feel like a kidcicle.” 

Eh, you mumble a bit, yeah you’re okay. Just haven’t really been able to warm up from earlier when you’d hidden outside while playing hid and seek.

“Ah,” He pulls the blankets up around you both. “Well, don’t know how warm a bag of bones are, but… I’ll stay with ya until you warm up. Alright?”

Sure but he doesn’t have to, a thought comes to mind, you’re sure he has important adult stuff to do…

“Heh, bud…” He chuckles as Annoying Dog snuggles down on top of you both. “There’s nothing more important, or adult, than taking care of my kiddo. Go t’sleep. Sorry for waking you.”

Smiling a little you snuggle down comfortably and closing your eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

You wake up sneezing and to a headache. Groaning, you sneeze again. 

A cold, wet, nose presses against your face and sniffs rapidly. Sitting up you push Annoying Dog back a bit, clearing your throat of the scratchiness that tingled at the back of it. 

Looking around you see that you’re in your bedroom with Annoying Dog. Grabbing your phone you check the time, five in the morning. You groan again and flop back into bed. 

Why are you awake so early?

Sighing, you slide reluctantly out of bed as the scratchiness at the back of your throat returns. Annoying Dog follows you as you go downstairs and get a glass of water, hoping it’ll help your throat. You really don’t want to be sick and you know that the second the skeletons catch you coughing or sneezing they’re gonna make you take that awful medicine.

Slowly drinking the glass of water you think about last night. The DT Extractor’s missing… But how? Should you tell someone? Quirking your mouth to the side you think that you should talk to Genisis more, but you don’t think that they took your DT… But then why had Korak shown you that? It doesn’t make sense… Unless…

You’d watched enough cop, mafia, and mystery shows to know that the bad guys sometimes tried to frame the good guys to throw off the other good guy’s trail… Could Korak of been trying to frame Genisis? Or… was it the other way around? What if Genisis was lying about Memory Morphs not being able to reangle memories? But why would either of them lie or try to frame each other? They care about each other, don’t they?

“You’re up awfully early.” Gaster’s voice startles you and you turn to see the father skeleton standing in the doorway to the kitchen. 

You nod and tell him you’re thirsty. 

“That makes sense.” Gaster nods, entering the kitchen and looking at the various things that are held to the fridge door with magnets. A culmination of fliers of things coming up at school, a calendar, some pictures from this past summer, and some of your tests that’d scored really well. “The winter showcase is in a week, then it’s winter break for four weeks. Are you excited to go to Newester Astrangia with their Majesties?”

You guess? You’ve never been there before so you don’t know. 

“I suppose that is a logical assessment.” Gaster says, petting your head. “Are you prepared for the showcase?”

You think you are, but you’re going to train extra hard this week to be sure.

“Very good.” Gaster seems pleased with your answer as he starts the coffee machine. “And next week is also your mid-year assessments. Are you prepared for those?”

At that you tell him you’re nervous but you’re studying really hard so… You should be?

“Your lack of confidence is not encouraging.” Gaster observes, reaching into his pocket and producing a stack of note cards. “Here, these should help you study. On one side is a question that you’ve struggled with in the past and on the other is the answer. You can practice with these in your spare time.” 

Taking the stack you thank him and promise to do your best.

“I’m sure you will.” Gaster bows his head as the noises of everyone else getting up can be heard overhead. “You should go get dressed. I’m sure breakfast will be soon and then you need to go to school.” 

You nod and head up the stairs back to your room. The tickle at the back of your throat returns as you change from your pajamas and into your uniform but you do your best to ignore it. 

There’s a gentle knock on the door as you finish changing and it opens.

“Wake up call.” Sans yawns as the smells of cooking eggs and frying bacon wafts into the room. “Oh, you’re already awake.” He grins sleepily. “How’d’ya sleep bud?”

Good, you say as he puts a cool boney hand on your forehead.

“Huh, went from cold to warm.” Sans frowns a little, becoming more alert. “You feeling okay?”

You nod and tell him you feel okay, is he feeling okay?

“Heh, maybe I’m just cold.” Sans chuckles. “Think that’s a good enough reason to play hooky from work?”

If he doesn’t feel good then you suppose, you shrug as you grab your school bag, but… You’re a kid, you don’t know. That’s an adult decision.

“Eh, fair enough.” He rolls his eyes as you both head downstairs. “Take my advice buddy, never grow up. It’s a lot more work than it’s worth.” 

Okay, you grin, you can do that.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you from the kitchen. “YOU’RE READY MUCH EARLIER THAN USUAL!”

Still grinning you go to the kitchen and help set the table for breakfast as Mettaton gets the coffees ready for the adults, milk for you. Breakfast is pleasant and Mettaton takes you to school in Papyrus’ convertible with the hood pulled up after Sans decides to call out from work.

“Have a fabulous day darling!” Mettaton calls after you as the greeters help you out of the car. “We’ll see you at home tonight! Don’t forget to dazzle them!” 

You grin and tell him you won’t before heading inside. The sneezes return and the tickles at the back of your throat turn into a cough. But, luckily, the school nurse gives you a box of tissues and cough drops that help a lot. So, you manage through the day sucking on the bitter cough drops that numb your throat. Over recess you go to the library instead of trying to talk to Rachel like you had been.

What’s the point? You’d given her so many apology notes and she still wouldn’t talk to you. So… You may as well do something you’d like. Such as staying inside the warm, quiet, library and look for more things to read. 

“If you need any suggestions just ask.” Professor Smith tells you happily, taking the three books you’d returned to a cart as you wonder deeper into the library with book bag in hand. 

You wonder deeply through the isles, looking up at the various books with interest. You wonder how Genisis is? What they’re doing? Are they investigating why the DT Extractor is missing like they said they would?

There’s some noise by the library desk and you look back, spotting some other kids. Eh, you frown a little, you’d come here to avoid the other kids. Clutching your book bag firmly you wonder as deep as you can into the rows of books, going into the high school’s division before deeming that you’re far enough away from the others. 

Sighing, you sit at the end of a row and pull out the flash cards that Gaster had made you. Flipping through them you try to remember the answers that he’d written on the backs. After going through the cards you pull out your note books and studied more.

You’re not sure when, or how, but you must have drifted to sleep at some point. The shadows around you grow long, reaching towards you. They latch onto you, pulling you from the mess of notes and textbooks you’d been studying in, and drag you into the darkness. The hard floor of the library leads to a ledge where the shadows drag you over, pulling you into a sea of never ending shadows that writhe and congeal around you. They tense crushingly around you as you try to fight back. The weight of the darkness continues to increase despite your struggles until-

Something shakes you roughly.

Blinking, groggily, you look up to see Professor Smith kneeling before you.

“Recess ended a half hour ago Frisk.” The Librarian tells you urgently. “You’re late for class.”

You nod, feeling sluggish and heavy as you shove all your books and notes into your bag before running out of the library. Upon arriving very late to your classroom your heart sinks as you’re handed a detention slip, You’re to stay for one hour after after school clubs… Writing lines….

You sit nervously through the rest of your classes, waiting until you could go to the bathroom to change for Gymnastics club to call the skeletons.

“HELLO!” Papyrus answers the phone happily as you hide in a stall. “HOW ARE YOU HUMAN?”

You tell him you’re good and ask if they could maybe pick you up a little later today?

“NYEH? WHY?” Papyrus is confused. 

Because… You stare at the detention slip… You got detention.

“OH NO!” Papyrus’ voice becomes concerned. “HOW DID THAT HAPPEN HUMAN?”

You fell asleep in the library over recess and missed the bell… You have to stay an hour after school and write lines now…

“THAT ISN’T GOOD…” Papyrus says thoughtfully. “BUT… IT WAS AN ACCIDENT RIGHT?”

Yeah…

“THEN IT IS ALL ALRIGHT!” Papyrus tells you happily. “I’M SURE THAT AFTER I EXPLAIN TO THE DETENTION TEACHER THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT THEY WILL LET YOU GO WITHOUT HAVING TO MAKE LINES!”

Wait, what?

“METTATON!” Your stomach clenches as Papyrus calls out to the robot. “WILL YOU COME EXPLAIN TO THE TEACHERS WHY THE HUMAN NAPPING SHOULD NOT BE GROUNDS FOR DETENTION AND LINE MAKING?... METTATON IS COMING WITH ME, WE’LL SEE YOU SOON HUMAN!” 

Your stomach drops as the call clicks off. Taking a deep breath you pop the second to last cough drop that you have and trudge to the gym for practice… At least the routine is going well and everyone is coming together for it. Because you’re good at flipping you get to be one of the tossed kids while the other kids build a pyramid which is pretty fun. You constantly look to the doors for any sign of Papyrus or Mettaton, but you don’t see them.

After club you quickly go back to the bathroom and change back into your uniform before heading back down the hall to the office, away from the pick up area. Rachel passes you in the hall, surrounded by her friends, the older girl watching you confusedly as you head towards the office.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist looks down at you with sharp eyes. 

Nervously, you hand her the detention slip and keep your eyes trained on the ground. 

“Late to class due to napping in the library…” The receptionist reads it aloud. “I see… Well,” She hands it back to you. “You will need to give that to the teacher on detention duty today. Come with me.” 

You take the slip back and follow her down the hall to a classroom on the right. Just as she opens the door for you Papyrus’ voice wafts into the hall.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING TEACHER!” Papyrus says as you walk into the room as he, Mettaton, and to your surprise Undyne surround the teacher’s desk. “HUMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR DETENTION?”

You tilt your head to the side confusedly.

“THE TEACHER HAS GIVEN US PERMISSION TO WAIT WITH YOU!” Papyrus says happily, picking you up and bringing you to the teacher’s desk.

You hand your detention slip to the poor, pale, looking man there who took it with trembling hands.

“J-Just wr-write o-one hundred l-lines.” He points at the chalk board. “An-And clean the b-board wh-when you’re d-done.”

You nod as Papyrus puts you down and ask what to write?

“I-I” He clears his throat. “I must not be late to class, I will not sleep in the library.” 

Okay, you sigh and pick up a piece of chalk. Papyrus stands behind you and holds you up so that you can reach the highest part of the board. 

“Jeez, can’t let a kid off with a warning for a first time offense?” Undyne rolls her eye at the teacher. “It isn’t like they do it all the time right?”

“I completely agree, this is absolutely ridiculous.” Mettaton adds as the two pressure the teacher, it appears you’re the only kid in detention today. “Some of us DO have SCHEDULES that you’re throwing off.”

You write as fast as you can as the two monsters push for the man to sign the slip stating that you’d served your detention. 

“Yeah, and the runt has training after this.” Undyne nods to you. 

100 lines later…

“DONE!” Papyrus smiles happily at you as the teacher counts the lines. “WELL DONE HUMAN! IT IS IMPORTANT TO HAVE CONSEQUENCES FOR OUR ACTIONS AND THIS IS SURELY A GOOD WAY TO HELP YOU REMEMBER NOT TO BE LATE TO CLASS!”

“Th-They’re done.” The teach looks even more hollow and pale than he had when you’d first arrived. “C-Clean the board a-and go.” 

With that, the man runs full speed out of the room.

“Well, that was a waste of our time.” Mettaton sighs as you and Papyrus clean off the board.

You tell them that they didn’t have to stay, you just needed picked up later.

“Fuhehehe, like we’d let these welp push you around withoutta fight.” Undyne grins at you. “So what if you took a nap? I used to sleep all the time in school! I never got detention for it!”

“NYEH, ISN’T THAT BECAUSE YOU HAD TRAINING WITH THE KING AFTER SCHOOL?” Papyrus asks. 

“Yeah! Those training sessions were the best!” Undyne grins widely in fond reminiscence. “And now I get to train my own runt!” She catches you in a headlock and gives you a firm noogie as you laugh. “Come on runt! We’re already behind!” 

Laughing, you squirm out of her arms and run out of the room after snatching your bag. Your friends chase after you out of the pristine school and into the parking lot. Managing to get to the red convertible first, since it’s one of the only cars in the lot right now. You and Undyne share the backseat, breaking out into sporadic wrestling matches, as Papyrus drives you all home. 

Once home there isn’t even time to greet Sans and Annoying Dog before Undyne throws you into an intense training session. The fishwoman loves nothing more than learning the extent of your DT abilities and she tests them very aggressively. 

Mostly by running at you with spears…

It’s a conscious effort to not think about all the times that you’d had to fight Undyne, dodging her spears that would surely kill you, and it leaves you mentally drained by the time that the session is over. 

“Not bad runt!” Undyne laughs, clapping you hard on the back as you struggle to keep a cough from coming up. “Little slow today, but not bad overall!” 

Her firm smack on your back is enough to send you into the coughing fit you’ve been fighting all day. 

“Whoa, you okay?” Undyne asks as you cough, doubling over a little.

Thinking quickly you manage to tell her you’re thirsty as you’re taken inside where the warm smell of supper blasts you both.

“Ah, makes sense.” Undyne grins, heading towards the kitchen as you lean on the couch for support as the coughing fit eases.

“You alright buddy?” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. “Got a fur ball or something in there?”

The coughing finally under control you grin and shake your head, just thirsty.

“Ah,” Sans chuckles, sitting up as Undyne comes back with a glass of water. “Hey fishstick. How’s it goin?”

“Pretty good.” Undyne grins at him, noogying your head and making you choke a little on the water. “Hey worm, shouldn’t you go wash up? You smell worse than a fish market.”

Suppressing another coughing fit you nod and head upstairs with the water. Once in your room you sigh and, closing the door, sink to the floor. Ugh… You feel awful…

Slowly, you sip the water and suppress another round of coughs. Crap… If the skeletons hear you coughing like this they’re definitely going to freak out… And you’re supposed to leave on that trip to Newester Astrangia with everyone soon… 

What if they don’t let you go because you’re sick?! That thought upsets you more than the idea of taking the awful medicine. What if they don’t let you participate in the Winter Showcase at school?! Everyone’s going to come and they’re all really excited! You’re supposed to get tossed in the air during it! None of the other kids are as small as you, you’re the easiest for the middle schooler’s to toss!

Your shadow grows long as you try to suppress your cough. 

“Secret Friend?” Genisis’ voice whispers to you. “Are you well?” 

You shake your head, the coughs just won’t stop. 

“Are you ill?” Genisis asks, stepping out of your shadow and patting your back.

You shake your head, you refuse to be sick.

“I did not know humans could refuse to be ill, how curious.” Genisis observes. “Is there something I can do to help you refuse?”

Could they heal sickness like Toriel could heal injuries?

“I do not know any monster that can heal illness…” Genisis says. “But… I know it is wrong to steal but I was curious today when the human healer gave you medicine… I wanted to study it.” From within their dark form they produce several large bottle of medicine and a bag of cough drops. “Will these assist you refusing to be ill?”

You blink confusedly at all of the supplies and then look up at Genisis, were they with you all day?

“I needed to rest after fleeing last night.” Genisis says. “And I could not risk running into the royal guard or getting lost in the human world. I stayed in your shadow except when you went to the human healer.” 

Oh…. You tell them that’s okay and smile. Maybe something here will help, you wonder as you take a cough drop and begin to look at the bottles. Genisis got the swallow pills! You’re relieved that its not the gross medicine that the skeletons make you take and you decide on one that says cough and cold. 

“The instructions say to take one every six hours as needed.” Genisis says, sitting beside you and reading the label. “One should refuse the illness, correct?”

You think so, shrugging you take a red pill from the bottle and swallow it quickly before guzzling some water behind it. 

“Are you better now?” Genisis asks as they collect the bottles from the floor and leaves the bag of cough drops on the floor. 

Hopefully, you grin and thank them, could you keep the cough drops?

“Yes, I’ve already assessed them and found nothing interesting about them other than their strange taste.” Genisis tells you.

Just as you’re about to ask how they assessed the cough drops someone knocks on the door.

Genisis quickly melts into your shadow again and you get up, hiding the cough drops behind your back.

Who’s there?

“Rhino.” Sans says.

Rhino who?

“Rhino someone in there’s hiding something.” Sans replies. “Care to share with a skele?”

Frowning, you swish the cough drop in your mouth as the door opens. You’re not hiding anything.

“Really?” Sans asks with a casual grin, looking you over as you notice the medicine bottle in one of his hands with the spoon. “Lookin’ kinda pale bud and,” A boney hand rests on your forehead. “Feelin’ warm.” 

Still hiding the bag of cough drops behind your back you shake your head, you’re not sick or anything. 

“Uhuh.” Sans cocks an eye at you. “Whatcha got behind your back?”

Nothing!

“Now I’m curious.” He grins widely, trying to look around you. “Show me.” 

You shake your head and back up a bit, clutching the bag of cough drops tightly behind you.

“Come on buddy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” Sans sighs. “Show me whatcha got and come take some medicine.” 

You don’t want to take any of that medicine, it tastes bad.

“Yeah, but it works.” Sans tells you, picking up the glass of water from the floor. “and you don’t look so hot buddy.” 

You shake your head again and then, thinking quickly, ask if you show him what you’re hiding then he won’t make you take that gross medicine?

“Heh, I’ll agree to that on one condition.” Sans chuckles. “If dadster says you’re sick when he gets home then you gotta take it. Fair?”

Ugh… When’s he coming home?

“Should be in an hour or so.” Sans says. “Fair?” 

Fine… Grudgingly, you show him the bag of cough drops.

“Cough drops?” Sans takes the bag and reads it over. “Where’d you get these?”

School…

“Have you been coughing?” Sans asks as you hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

A little, but… Thinking quickly you tell him you think its because you were cold last night is all. 

“Uhuh…” He seems unconvinced as Mettaton peeks into the room. “Well, tomorrow I’ll go grab a space heater. That should help.” 

“What’s going on in here?” Mettaton asks with interest.

“Kiddo’s got a cough and says it’s because they were cold last night.” Sans hands you back the cough drops. “I’ll grab them a space heater tomorrow. But, since you got a cough, you really should take some medicine.” 

You shake your head and rush to Mettaton, he promised! Sans said you didn’t have to take any medicine until Gaster got home and looked at you!

“Darling, if you’re sick then you’re just delaying the inevitable.” Mettaton tells you patiently. “Come now, don’t you want to feel better?”

You’re not sick, you refuse to be sick! You can’t be sick, you’ve got the winter show case and the trip to Newester Astrangia!

“Neither of which you’re going to if you’re not healthy.” Mettaton tells you as Sans opens the medicine bottle. “Come now, you can take some medicine and then a bath. I’m sure you’ll feel all better after that.”

No! 

You shake your head and run downstairs to the bathroom.

“METTATON? SANS?” You can hear Papyrus’ confused voice outside the bathroom door as you turn the lock. “WHY DID THE HUMAN RUN TO THE BATHROOM LIKE THAT?”

“They don’t want to take their medicine.” Sans’ sigh answers before he knocks on the door. “Alright kid, you win. Just take a bath and we’ll wait for dadster to decide if you need medicine or not. But, tibia honest, I think he’s gonna say you do.”

You turn on the bath water in response.

Soaking in the hot water, sucking on a cough drop, you feel the achiness that had been on coming throughout the day melt away. Slowly, your headache eases and by the time you rise loose limbed from the bath you feel perfectly fine. Shoot, you forgot to grab your pajamas before you fled to the bathroom…

Listening at the door you can hear the others talking and think you can make out Gaster’s broken voice speaking low. You splash your face with cold water in the sink, just to be safe, and then wrap up in a towel before emerging from the bathroom. 

“Good evening child,” Gaster says from his armchair, gesturing for you to come over to him as Sans lounges on the couch. “I’m told you’re unwell?”

You shake your head, droplets of water flinging from your hair. You’re not sick, you refuse to be sick.

“That would be an interesting ability.” Gaster chuckles, placing a hand on your forehead before checking your eyes. “No fever… clear eyes…” His hands check along your throat. “No swelling of the glands or lymph nodes… Have you been coughing?”

Yeah, but you were cold last night.

“We will monitor your cough,” Gaster tells you before leaning back comfortably. “But, it could be a localized irritation, but overall I’ve found no symptoms to be worried about.” 

You grin triumphantly, so no medicine right?

“I don’t see any reason to dose based on this assessment.” Gaster agrees. “But, I will reassess in the morning.”

That’s okay, you grin, because you’re not gonna be sick then either. You refuse to be sick.

“If refusal to falling ill was all it took then no one would ever be ill.” Gaster tells you. “Now, dry yourself and go get dressed.”

You nod and run upstairs quickly, grinning widely with your triumph.

“You’re becoming less objective by the day.” Gaster’s voice carries through your partially open door as you dry off. “You should strive to retain that skill.” 

Sans’ grunt is the only response you can make out as you get into pajamas. 

“It’s a necessity in your line of work. Science has no room for bias.” Gaster continues. “You know that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sans’ voice is annoyed as you kneel by the door to listen. “My work is fine.” 

“I understand why you keep to the theoretical field.” Gaster’s voice is calm, reasonable. “But you’ve a mind that can make what is theoretical applicable. You could do so much more than you are at the college.” 

“Sounds like work.” Sans’ voice grows close as someone climbs the stairs. “Not interested.”

You get to your feet and rush to your book bag, digging through it for your homework, as the door to your room is pushed open.

“Heya bud,” Sans grins, strolling into the room. “Getting your homework out?”

You nod and ask if he’ll help you with it? 

“Heh, sure,” He glances at your still chairless desk then ruffles your hair. “Let’s bring it downstairs. Supper’s almost ready anyway and we have more room on the dining table to spread out.” 

Okay, you grin, and hand him a flyer from school.

“What’s this?” Sans asks, looking it over as he grabs your book bag and you gather pencils from your desk. “Science fair huh? Says it’s optional.” He cocks an eye socket at you as he hands back the flyer. “Wanna do it? Says it’s not until the end of next semester at the spring showcase.” 

You don’t know, you shrug as you both head down stairs, it’d be fun. Maybe you could do something on puzzles, you suggest, referencing a cool experiment you read about in your science text book about a mouse and a maze. Maybe you could get a bunch of mice and build them a puzzle to see if they could solve it?

“You’re not getting a bunch of pet mice.” Sans chuckles, putting your book bag on the dining room table. “Ask Dadster.” 

“Hmmmm?” Gaster rises from his seat at those words as the aromas of a delicious supper hit your nostrils as Mettaton and Papyrus murmur to each other in the kitchen. 

You hand Gaster the flyer.

“A science fair?” Gaster smiles at the flyer. “Interesting… This could be quite interesting. What have you been studying at school?”

You’re going over plants, animals, and the various cycles of life. 

“Water cycle, life cycle, producer cycle, consumer cycle,” Gaster begins to tick them off as he ponders the science fair. “Do you have science homework tonight?”

You shake your head. 

“Then will you object if I glance through your text book?” Gaster asks, reaching for the thick book.

You shake your head again.

“Excellent, we should prepare something age appropriate but that is also comprehensive and extensive in what it tests.” Gaster says more to himself, taking the book and returning to his seat. “Something that will be easily understandable by children but also leaves a clear cut conclusion while leaving room for exploration…”

“Heh, looks like you’re doing it now.” Sans chuckles, taking the seat beside you and pulling over a worksheet. “Looks like you’re learning fractions now…. Kinda like division.” 

Homework is broken up by supper and then you manage to finish it quickly. Because the mid year exams are coming up Gaster insists that you study through each of your subjects and “improves” the study guides that your teachers had handed out to work from. The father skeleton is meticulous in studying, requiring exact and concise answers. Papyrus and Mettaton are very engrossed with each other throughout the evening, which you suppose is alright, but you wish that they’d play with you for the little bit of time that you did have to play. But… They’re happy so you don’t complain too much and content yourself with drawing.

“Alright buddo, time for bed.” Sans says after a while as you work on copying a picture you’d seen in one of the history books. 

You look up at him from the floor and then nod, noticing that Papyrus and Mettaton had already gone to bed. 

“Those two are more lovey dovey than usual.” Sans chuckles as Gaster gets up from his armchair. 

“They certainly are a strong couple.” Gaster agrees, resting his hand on your forehead once more. “98.1 degrees, perfectly acceptable. I will check again in the morning.” 

You nod and hold up your arms for a goodnight hug.

“Sleep well child.” Gaster gives you a quick hug before turning towards the basement. “Sans, once they’re settled, come speak with me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sans yawns before turning you towards the stairs. “Come on buddy. Time for bed.” 

You’re lead up the stairs and to your room where you’re firmly tucked in. 

“Want a story?” Sans asks. “I still got Fluffy Bunny in my room, don’t even gotta bother Paps and Metal Butt.”

Eyes already drooping, you smile and shake your head. You’re really sleepy.

“Heh, alright…” Sans grins, his boney hand resting on your forehead. “Glad you’re not sick. Had me worried for a bit there.” 

You say that you won’t get sick, you’re too excited about the winter showcase and going to Newester Astrangia. 

“Me too.” Sans chuckles, leaning on the edge of the bed beside you. “Gave Undyne the info to the Winter Showcase, she said that her and Alphys will definitely be there.” 

You grin tiredly at that, you’re so happy…

“Good.” The skeleton grins. “Get some sleep, got school in the morning.” He taps his teeth against your forehead. “Night buddy.” 

You tell him good night and snuggle down under the covers...

The light clicks off and the door closes, Annoying Dog’s yipping downstairs the only thing that rouses you as sleep begins to pull you down. 

“Secret Friend?”

You blink groggily awake. Ugh…. Looking up, you see Genisis standing beside your bed. What’s up?

“The others are away…” Genisis says softly. “I was hoping that… Could we speak?”

Sitting up you rub your eyes and tell them sure.

“I’ve had time to consider last night…” Genisis explains, glooping on the bottom half of your bed as you sit up. “And time to… Assess the emotions I’ve gathered from you… I was wondering if, perhaps, it would help if we shared memories…” 

You hesitate… You don’t want them to see your memories. You don’t want them to know what you’ve done.

“I did not mean you share your memories with me.” Genisis explains. “I meant that I would like to show you memories of my past.” 

Their words make you pause. Their past? Genisis’ past?

They were around before the war between humans and monsters weren’t they?

“Yes, I was.” Genisis smiles widely. “It was a much different time then, would you like to see?” 

Yeah! You eagerly tell them you do. Gaster’s never around and would never tell you about back then and you can’t bring yourself to ask the King or Queen. 

“Then, I should be happy to share my memories with you.” Genisis says, one of their large misshapen hands guiding you to their lap. “Come, I will show my childhood.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week is FINALLY over!!!

It’s like falling asleep as a strong current pulls you away. The current pulls you from your body and you fall through the floor. Everything around you shifts and you go from falling to swimming through warm water towards a bright light. Something firmly grasps your presence as you struggle through the undercurrent and pulls you to the surface. 

“You mustn’t play so close to the water little one.” A faceless creature tells you as they pull you from the river. “It’s dangerous.” 

“I’m sorry.” The words come out of your mouth. “I saw something, it was moving in the water!” 

“Ah, you must have seen a fish.” The faceless creature’s features alter and a smile breaks out across the solid face of a monster with greyish hide and eyes that shine like jewels. “Come now Genisis, you’re late for your teachings.”

“The teachings are so boring papa.” You whine. 

“I know, but you must learn the ways of our kind.” Papa tells you. “We are the guardians of all pasts, it is an important task that you and Korak must someday take on with the other memory children.” 

You frown and then sigh. Papa’s right… You know he is… 

“There you are!” A child’s voice rings out and a young monster with dark grey, bluish, hide runs to you on all fours as eyes that glint like rubies laugh at you. “You skipped lessons again Gen! You’re in so much trouble!”

“I wanted to see the fish.” You tell your brother then look up at Papa. “Am I in trouble?”

“You will owe the old teachers a sincere apology.” Papa explains. “And Mama is not pleased. But We understand, you are still young.”

“So am I!” Korak says eagerly. “But I go to my lessons, I already know the eight pillars of our kind!”

“Excellent my son.” Papa’s smile is wide as his eyes glint happily. “Will you tell them to Genisis?”

“Yes,” Korak’s smile is wide and red like the poppy flowers that the humans made their sleeping milk from. “The pillars of our kind are to gather, heal, preserve, protect, learn, teach, spread, and advise.” 

“What’s that all mean?” You ask, perhaps you shouldn’t have skipped today’s teachings…

“We are to gather the memories of those who are willing to share them.” Papa tells you. “We are to heal the souls of those who’s memories have harmed them.”

“We have to keep the memories save and whole.” Korak tells you eagerly. “That’s what Preserve and Protect are.” 

“Yes, the complete memories of all those we gather.” Papa chuckles, stroking Korak’s head with his massive nine fingered forearm. “We must preserve these memories so that we can learn from the mistakes of others and teach the lessons we’ve learned to others.” He looks ahead. “We must spread these lessons to as many as will learn and advise the young with the lessons of the old.” 

You stare up at Papa then look to your brother. 

“Why do I have to do all this?” You ask. “Can’t I just make my own memories to protect? Why do I have to protect other peoples?”

“It is the gift and burden of our kind.” Papa tells you as the village draws near. “Korak, take Genisis to the teachers. Let them know that today you have practiced the arts of learn, teach, and spread very well.” 

Korak grins proudly and grabs you, pulling you up the road. 

Humans and monsters intermingle peacefully. The sun shines brightly and when the sun falls there are fires that light the town. Monsters and humans dance together to music performed by many from each race. 

As is your way, you want to make memories instead of take them. So you dance and play around the bonfire as the stars dance overhead while Korak watches from the side. He wants nothing more than to become a great healer of memories and gather as many as he can, you know. But you want nothing to do with the nature of your kind. Korak will be powerful with so many memories that he will gather, but you will learn to be content with the memories you make.

“Ah, a young morpher.” A lanky skeleton in his adolescence smirks wryly at you, catching you as you stumble out of the wild dance. “Gather any interesting memories?”

You shake your head as some of the people around you, both humans and monsters, glance worriedly.

“I made a memory.” You tell him proudly. “I’ll always cherish it.” 

“As you should.” The skeleton grins at you, drinking from a wooden goblet. “Well, I believe it’s time to make a memory of my own.” He chuckles and roughly rubs your head. “You should watch and tell me how great a memory it is when I’m done. That is what you’re kind do right? Take and spread great memories?”

You frown a little but sit beside Korak as several skeletons come through the crowd to the bonfire. 

Just as long, boney, hands are raised to the sky the fire grows large and you clamp your eyes closed against the harsh brightness.

The skeletons’ dance is mesmerizing. The flames bend to their will and the fire grows massive, changing all shades of colors.

Now, you grin as you watch the dance, it’s a bonefire. A fire to ward off illness and death. A fire of protection and safety.

The fire rises higher and higher until it’s bright light blocks out the dark night sky. There’s a flash and then a burst of magical sparks that rise high to the stars where they fade.

All you can do is stare in awe at the stars above as the rainbow of sparks fly higher and higher to join them.

“That is enough.” Genisis’ voice jolts you from the memory as the dark claws of sleep pull you from the memories. “Rest now child...”

You can’t get the sparks and stars out of your mind as you sleep and then wake. Over breakfast you ask the skeletons if they know anything about a bone fire?

“NYEH NEITHER HAVE I.” Papyrus shakes his head. 

“Never heard of it.” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. “Something from one of your history books?”

You consider it and then nod before looking up at Gaster who had been silent most of the morning.

“I should like to see the history book you are referencing.” Gaster tells you calmly as he finishes his plate and takes it to the sink. “You have school soon though, go get dressed child.” 

You frown and look at Mettaton hopefully as he flips through his phone. 

“I’ve found plenty on Bon-fires but not Bone-fires.” He tells you, putting his phone away. “Gaster is right though darling, you should be leaving for school soon so finish up.”

Sighing, you finish your breakfast and then run upstairs. Once in your roomyou quickly change into your uniform as your shadow elgonates.

“How are you feeling Secret Friend?” Genisis asks you curiously.

Okay, your throat is scratchy though and you feel a little light headed.

“Perhaps another?” Genisis asks, the arm of your shadow pulling out the cold pills for you. 

You nod and take one before asking what the memories of last night were from?

“My childhood.” Genisis tells you before your shadow begins to shrink.

“Time to go buddy,” Sans knocks on your door. “Ready to go?”

Grabbing your book bag you nod and run to the door with a wide grin. You ask if he or Pappy are taking you to school today?

“Sorry, Paps has patrols and I got some things to do.” Sans chuckles, patting your head. “Buuuut Mettaton’s gotcha covered.” 

You ask what kinda things Sans has to do and the skeleton shrugs.

“Grown up things.” He winks at you. “Alright, have a good day at school and try not to sleep through class again. You don’t need to get into detention again.” 

Okay… You sigh then give him a tight hug and head out the front door. Burgerpants is waiting in the MTT limo for you.

“I knew you wouldn’t mind riding to school in style.” Mettaton gives you a dazzling smile. “I’m taking Pappy’s car to some appointments and, seeing as you can’t drive yet, I thought why not? Burgerpants volunteered any ways.” 

You grin excitedly and hug Mettaton, thanking him for such a fabulous ride to school, before running into the limo excitedly. 

“Alright little buddy,” Burgerpants looks at you through the rearview. “You’re my ticket to a paid day off, ready for a ride?”

You nod excitedly from the back seat.

“Then sit back,” The engine revs. “enjoy this MTT brand beverage I am contractually required to offer you,” A soda bottle pops out from the minibar to you. “And enjoy the ride.” 

Laughing excitedly the drive to school is a lot of fun. The expressions of the morning helpers as the limo pulls through, as well as that of the other children and parents, are priceless and make you giggle a little. As soon as you’re in your class room you’re besieged by the other kids wanting to know why you road to school in a limo and if that was really Mettaton’s limo. 

Class was called to order quickly though and, as the teacher went over the material from the past semester to help prepare everyone for the exams coming in one week, you thought about the memory that Genisis had shown you. It’d been such a different time, there had been monsters and humans living side by side. There’d been schools and teachers, there’d been other memory morphs! There’s been other skeletons! As you day dream, thinking back on the memory, you recall that you’d seen so many other types of monsters throughout the day in Genisis’ childhood. So many kinda, so many unfamiliar faces, all going about their peaceful lives with the humans. Side by side. There’d been so many skeletons too, at the bone fire! It’d been so many things to see and do, it’d been wonderful!

Genisis had had a mama and papa, so had Korak! There’d been whole, large, monster families along side the families of humans. It’d been so magical, the world had been so bright and new to you. You want to see more. 

As soon as the lunch bell rings you run to your locker and grab your lunch box ahead of the other kids. You run to the library at full speed, saying a quick hello to Mr. Smith before going deeper and deeper into the library where you were sure you’d be undisturbed.

Genisis? You poke your shadow hopefully. 

“Secret Friend?” Your shadow elongates. “Are you alright?”

You nod and tell them that you’ve been thinking about the memory they showed you last night all morning. Could they… Would they show you another? Please?

“Ah, I see.” Genisis seems amused as they look around carefully. “I think that I have others you would enjoy. Do you have time?”

You nod excitedly, two whole hours! 

“I can show you something brief.” Genisis climbs out from your shadow and looks around at the books. “Perhaps… Something exciting?” The wonder aloud as they pull a book from a shelf, a large history book for the high school and college division. 

You’re beside yourself with excitement as Genisis has you take a seat in their lap.

“Close your eyes.” They instruct. “Come, I will show you something exciting.”

Your eyes close and the current of a powerful magic washes over you like water again.

The bright sun over head, there’s flowers everywhere and crowds cheering. There’s so much going on all around as you sit behind Papa and Mama with Korak.

“That’s them!” Korak whispers to you excitedly, pointing out two tall monstes with fur as white as snow walking behind a greying monster with long horns. “That’s the next King! And his father King Gorris!” 

You nod nervously. A corination, the crowning of the next King and his Queen of choice. You’re here on official business, to observe and preserve this important moment in history, but really… You just want to watch. You know that this is an important moment for you and the other memory preservers but… 

The flower petals falling all around, the wind dancing through the trees, the loud cheers of the crowds. You focus less on the ceremony and more on all that was around it. It’s important, you know, but… You just want to enjoy it. You know that you wouldn’t be allowed to come if it wasn’t a part of yours and Korak’s training but… Ugh, you don’t want this! You just want to enjoy it all.

After the ceremony gifts are given and people approach the newly crowned monarchs as they sit before their audience, the old King resting to the side with several of your aunts and uncles in deep conversation. He’ll become and advisor and aid to King Asgore until his time has come and gone, as is the way of the world. 

A dark figure crosses through the crowd and you spot a skeleton in a deep brown cloak approaching the new King and Queen. Two of the hounds guarding the freshly crowned monarchs take ready stances but the new king chuckles.

“Gaster my friend!” King Asgore greets the skeleton warmly. “Come! How are you and your clan?”

“We are well your majesty.” The Skeleton says with a wide smile, his voice very young as though he’d just cusped adulthood from adolecense. “Master Cerril sends his regrets that he could not be here and wishes everyone long life, prosperity, and happiness.” 

“Tell Master Cerrill that we are happy with his message and look forward to seeing what his newest research will provide.” Asgore grins widely. 

“We also hope that he and his family are well and healthy.” The new Queen, Toriel you think is her name, adds. “Will you join us for the festivities tonight Gaster?”

“If it is your wish then I am happy to stay.” The young skeleton, Gaster, smiles widely at the King and Queen.

The day passes in light hearted festivities and celebration. You watch and observes, always pulled back from participating by Korak or one of the other Memory Morphs. The celebration is grand and boisterous as it goes on and on. After a while you’re able to slip away from the outskirts of the celebration and parties to join yourself. Everything becomes a whirl as you dance and celebrate with childish delight. 

Minutes to hours and the day turns to night. There’s so much to see, so much to do. You spot the skeleton briefly preparing something outside the major celebrations. With a dash of fire magic you watch in aw as something shoots high into the sky and then flowers of fire and stars dance overhead, earning many amazing spectators. 

The world around you shakes and trembles as a bell tolls 

“It has been two hours child.” Genisis’ words shake you from the memory as they hand you a book. “Please check this out and return to where you must be.”

Grabbing the book you run out of the aisles and to the desk where you quickly check it out. The rest of the day your head is filled with thoughts about what you had just seen. The beautiful day, the sun kissing your skin, the ceremony and all of the monsters in their fancy robes and garb. It was all so beautiful. Toriel and Asgore were so young! So was Gaster! Gaster was actually a skeleton! He had a skull and there were no knicks or scars on it! There were no holes in his hands either! Everyone that you had seen that you knew now were so different! So young and carefree! And the music! 

The sweet melodies that had been played as you’d danced to, that had drawn your feet to move. It’d been so enchanting and it rang clearly through your mind now as you water the plants in the greenhouse. Even now you find yourself humming the music as your feet dance a little. You take a deep breath and dance through the green house with watering can in hand as you sprinkle all the plants. The memory wraps around you like a big hug.

“Hey, club finished ten minutes ago!” Someone calls to you as you prance around the greenhouse. “Go to the pick up line!”

You grin and nod, putting the watering can down and find yourself skipping down the halls as you continue to hum the same song. The memory of the music just makes you want to giggle as a wide smile remains on your face. 

“HUMAN!” Papyrus is waiting for you in the MTT limo as you prance out to it excitedly. “HAVE YOU HAD A GOOD DAY?”

You nod and tell him you’ve had a great day! Smiling brightly as you climb into the limo you ask him if you could all have a dance party tonight? There’s a song stuck in your head that just makes you want to dance.

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus tells you happily. “METTATON SHOULD BE HOME BY THE TIME WE ARE! I RAN INTO BURGERPANTS HERE ON PATROLS! HE WAS VERY CHIVOLROUSLY HELPING TWO LADIES FIND THEIR WAY BACK TO THEIR SHOP!”

You grin and tell Burgerpants that was nice of him as the monster looks grumpy in the driver’s seat. Curiously you ask Papyrus how his patrols went?

“VERY WELL!” Papyrus tells you happily. “EVERYONE IS SAFE AND ACCOUNTED FOR, THE SECURITY MEASURES ARE STABLE AND CALIBRATED, AND THE INVESTIGATION IS GOING SMOOTHLY!”

Investigation? 

“NYEH, YES!” Papyrus continues. “IT WOULD SEEM THAT SOMEONE STOLE FROM THE OLD LAB IN THE UNDERGROUND EVEN THOUGH WE HAD BLOCKED IT OFF. BUT FEAR NOT! WE HAVE THE SECURITY CAMERA FOOTAGE AND KNOW THAT IT WAS-” He stops suddenly. “-MY APOLOGIES HUMAN! HAVE I ASKED HOW YOUR DAY HAS BEEN?”

You nod and ask who stole from the old lab?

“I’M SORRY HUMAN BUT I THINK THAT’S JUST GUARD INFORMATION.” Papyrus tells you with a sympathetic expression. “I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND MY FRIEND, I AM STILL GETTING USED TO ALL OF THE REGULATIONS OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

Smiling brightly you tell him you understand even as you feel a little hurt. But… You tell yourself as you and Papyrus talk happily on the way home, you should be getting used to it by now. Afterall… To them, to your friends, you’re just a kid. So… You smile brightly and talk about kid things with Papyrus on the ride home. 

As soon as you’re home Papyrus is happy to dance with you as you try to recreat the music that Genisis had shown you. It’s a lot of “da da da da da” and “la la la la la” but the tune is there and you enjoy spinning around the living room. 

“Heh, you two having a dance party in here?” Sans chuckles as he comes through the door, watching Papyrus spin you around the living room as Annoying Dog yips happily around you both. 

“YES!” Papyrus tells him happily as he twirls you once more. “CATCH BROTHER!” 

“Heh, gotcha.” Sans takes takes your hand and spins you back to his brother. “Comin’ back bro.” 

You laugh aloud as Papyrus picks you up and lifts you high into the air.

“VERY GOOD HUMAN!” Papyrus laughs happily before setting you back down on the ground. “I THINK IT’S TIME I STARTED SUPPER THOUGH AND YOU NEED TO CHANGE FROM YOUR UNIFORM!” 

You nod and, grinning happily, run upstairs to your room. As soon as your bedroom door closes the smile falls though and you slide to the ground. Ugh… Your head is pounding and you’re starting to feel a little achy. 

“Secret Friend?” Genisis asks, your shadow growing long. “Are you alright?”

No… You don’t feel good…

“Do you need more medicine to assist in your refusal to be ill?” Genisis whispers, the white pill bottle popping out of your shadow.

Yeah, you nod and take a single pill out of the bottle before handing it back. You thank them and then ask if they’ve had a good day?

“Yes,” Genisis rises out of your shadow. “I rested after your time in the memories and have had time to consider my next course of action.” They reach into your book bag and pull out the library book they had asked you to check out. “I shall enjoy reading this later but… First…” They look at your window then back at you. “The guard is shorter numbered at night and if you can keep the sons of Gaster home tonight I would appreciate it. I need to investigate.”

Investigate the missing DT Extractor?

“Yes.” Genisis bows their head, handing you the library book. “And the movements of the one who had taken it.”

You nod understandingly and then ask if they’ll tell you what they find? Will they share what you learned?

“Yes, I will.” Genisis agrees. “Can you assist me with the sons of Gaster?”

You whisper you will and then watch as Genisis leaves through your window. Closing the glass against the cold you leave the library book on the bed and change into your pajamas before pulling out your homework and spreading it out before you. Its mostly just studying you have to do and stretching. Everything now is about preparing for the exams and… You have to perform well on them. You can’t remember any huge exams before the time that you’d fallen into the Underground but, between the RESETS and everything else, you don’t remember much before the Underfround. 

Someone knocks on the door and you ask who’s there?

“Cargo.” Sans’ voice isn’t a surprise.

Cargo who?

“No, car’s go beep!” Sans chuckles, opening the door. “Jeez kid, already hitting the books?”

You smile nervously and tell him that the mid year exams are coming up. The teachers at school are really starting to scare you too, you add as the skeleton sits on the bed and looks at the study guides that Gaster had improved. 

“Heh, don’t worry about it.” Sans grins, ruffling your hair. “You’ll do just fine.” 

Yeah, you fidget with your notes, but what if you don’t do alright? The anxiety of the exams comes out as words come tumbling from your mouth. What if you fail? What if you don’t pass any of the tests? What if you go into the exams and forget everything? What if you over sleep and miss all the tests?! What if you fail and get kicked out of school?! What if you’ve actually just been really lucky the past year and just been passing out of sheer dumb luck?! What do you do if you’re kicked out of school?! What do you do then?!

“Kid-“ Sans tries to interject as you slowly fall into a panick. “Bud-No that’s- okay panicking a little… You’re overreacting buddy. No that’s not gonna… Do you really think we’d let you sleep that late?” He groans and turns to face you and snaps his fingers infront of you. “KID!”

You blink, surprised to find that your heart really is racing. 

“They’re just tests,” Sans takes a deep breath. “So what if you fail one set of tests from an overy fancy frew frew school? That doesn’t mean that you’re dumb, it means that they’re expecting too much from kids.” He ruffles your hair firmly. “You’re a smart kid and you work ten times as hard as any of those other kids in your class so don’t worry.”

But… You are worried. You look up at your friend and tell him you’re really worried. You don’t want to fail.

"You’re not gonna fail.” Sans winks, your books and notes glowing blue as they float into a neat stack. “But, that doesn’t mean we can’t get a skeletonkey together for ya.” 

Skeletonkey? You follow your friend curiously and ask what he means?

“You don’t know what a skeletonkey is?” Sans grins as you both head to the dining table. “Eh, it’s a little of this and a little o’ that. Something that has everything you need.” 

The evening goes by so fast as you study and work through everything that the semester had gone over. Sans makes you a key, his skeletonkeys, for each class and Papyrus helps you with creative ways to remember the things you were struggling with. Mettaton coming home breaks up your study hours to stretch for Gymnastics and Gaster coming home leads to a thorough run through on the materials you’re struggling with. Over supper Gaster quizzes you on your various topics and afterward Sans makes you sit on the couch and watch TV with himto unwind.

After two episodes of Cops its straight to bed where you convince Papyrus to cuddle with you while Sans reads through not just one but two stories of Fluffy Bunny in the Merry Meadow to you both. 

Sleep comes quickly and easily, your eyes closing as you’re safely snuggled between the skeleton brothers. But, even before the darkness that so often drags you under can reach you, you’re woken.

“I’M ON MY WAY!” Papyrus’ voice is eager as there’s a clambering in the house. 

“Where are they?!” Sans’ voice comes next as you groggily get out of bed and go to the door. 

“UNDYNE IS CHASING THEM WITH GREATER DOG DOWN WATERWAY ROAD TO THE SOUTH WEST!” Papyrus is saying as both brothers run from the house, the taller skeleton quickly strapping on his Royal Guard gear. 

“I’ll go ahead!” You can hear Sans’ voice from outside as you stand at the steps landing confusedly. 

What’s going on?

“Of all the nights for this.” Mettaton groans from Papyrus’ bedroom, standing in the doorway. “Oh,dearie, did those two boys wake you up?”

You nod quietly and ask what’s going on?

“Oh, just a wild goose chase.” Mettaton rolls his eyes, a hand resting on your back and he guides you to your room. “Come along darling, you have school tomorrow and I have work so back in bed you go.” 

But you want to wait up for them, you protest. 

“I’m sorry darling, if it weren’t a school night then of course I would be completely onboard for a night full of facials, mani-petties, and a movie marathon.” Mettaton assures you. “But, those boys,” He rolls his eyes. “Just had to choose a week night to go galavanting off!” 

You frown and climb back into bed, saying maybe you could do a make over night some other time…

“Of course.” Mettaton assures you. “You can even invite over your little friend Rachel. We can plan a full on make over night for you two, how does that sound?”

You bite your lower lip and mumble that maybe you shouldn’t have a sleepover with Rachel. 

“Why ever not?” Mettaton seems surprised. 

Because Rachel hates you now…

“What?” Mettaton’s voice falls flat as he sits beside you on the bed. 

You explain to Mettaton what happened, how when you couldn’t control your DT you were avoiding everyone because you didn’t want to hurt them. Rachel thought that you were avoiding just her though and wouldn’t talk to you now. 

“Oh darling, did you try to explain it to her?” Mettaton asks. “Surely if you just explain it to her everything will be forgiven?”

You shake your head and tell him that you’ve tried! You wrote dozens of apology letters, left candy in her locker, and asked Rachel’s other best friend Maddie for advice. 

“And what did Maddie say?” Mettaton asks.

To wait for Rachel to get all of your apology notes and then let her come to you. You’d even asked Maddie if Rachel had gotten the notes and candies, so you know that she had. But… Rachel didn’t talk to you now. She didn’t even look at you anymore, no one in her class did except for occasionally Maddie. 

“Uhuh.” Mettaton’s lips purse and then he smiles widely at you before tucking the blankets firmly about you. “Well, you just leave this little scruffle to me now and you go to sleep little darling.” 

Confusedly you ask what he means but just get a metal finger to your lips.

“Shhhhhh, trust me darling.” Mettaton shushes you with a conspiratorial smile. “You just do you and I’ll do me.” 

Okay?

You settle back down into the bed and close your eyes. 

Sleep comes and the darkness begins to reach out for you as the other souls glint in the distance. As you flee away from the dark a blast of cold shakes the dream. Blinking groggily awake you feel something heavy foomps onto you, knocking the air out of your lungs. 

Shouting outside in the distance wakes you the rest of the way and you can hear the howling of dogs from the woods beyond. 

“I’m sorry….” Genisis’ voice is soft, frail. “Hide me…” 

You nod quickly and slide out of the bed. On tiptoes you go to the door and lock it before digging through your desk to find some items. You find a few pieces of monster candy and give them to Genisis quickly.

“Thank you…” Genisis murmures weakly, sliding off the edge of the bed. “I will be… Here… Please… Be careful.” You stand still and watch as Genisis falls into the shadows of the floor.   
 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment moderation has been reimplemented due to unacceptable and harassing comments. Anything that I deem inappropriate, constituting as harassment, and/or generally unacceptable will not be permitted in the future.  
> Thank you and enjoy.

You manage to hide being sick from the skeletons pretty successfully thanks to their busier than ever schedules. Between preparations to go to Newester Astrangia and the fact that they’re still hunting for Genisis they’re extremely busy. After the blow that Genisis had taken from the Royal Guard they had taken to hiding deeply in your shadow, even mimicking your scent to throw off Annoying Dog. 

A benefit of Genisis hiding in your shadow at all times is that they’re able to snag things that you need. Like cough drops and cold medicine from the school’s nurse’s office, they even got more of the swallow pills so that you don’t have to taste them. Another is that they’re able to help you at school. Although you tried very hard on your own and studied a great deal the mid-year exams were really hard. Maybe it was cheating but… You just wanted to make the skeletons proud is all. It wasn’t as though they were telling you the answers or doing the tests for you, just gave you a little pinch or nudge if you weren’t doing the question right or were leaning towards the wrong answer. Then you’d work through the problem again, in a different way, to get the right answer.

School has become… Lonely. The kids in your class are nice and you think that you even have a friend or two among them, but… Rachel still won’t talk to you and the kids from her class gave you the cold shoulder. Some kids from your class told you that the upper classmen think that you’re being a show off with Burgerpants bringing you to school everyday in the MTT limousine, even though it wasn’t like you got a choice about how you came to school everyday…

But, you take a deep breath as you stretch with the rest of your gymnastics club to the side of the large auditorium stage where the choir was currently performing, you just have to get through tonight and then you’re scot free! You’re leaving in two days for three weeks in Newester Astrangia with your friends! None of your worries here will find you there. 

Glancing around the corner of the curtain you look for your friends and find them in the middle of the center section of chairs. Everyone was here, everyone but Gaster. You take a deep breath and go to your bag where you pull out your cellphone, kneeling down and text him asking if he was coming? There’s an empty seat for him and everything. You’re going on soon…

Less than a minute later as the gymnastics mats are being dragged out onto the auditorium stage and Ms. Moria the club coach speaks to the audience your phone buzzes.

I apologize but I will not be able to make it, something has come up at the lab. Dr. Alphys is recording the performance for my viewing later. –Gaster

You take a deep breath as your chest grows tight… He’d promised to come…

Your shadow elongates a little and you smile a little to Genisis’ silent form. You’ll be okay, you tell them in a whisper.

“Who’re you talking to?” 

You turn around and look up a little at Rachel who stood with her hair perfectly braided back with a massive bow, her brand new leotard shimmering in the shadows back stage.

No one, you tell her nervously as you get to your feet and smile at her. 

“No, you were definitely talking to someone Frisk.” Rachel crosses her arms, frowning.

Your smile waivers a little and you glance around as a few of the other kids watch with interest. 

No, you weren’t. Looking up at the older girl who had once been your best friend you insist that you weren’t. You’re just nervous is all.

“Oh.” Rachel hesitates, becoming uncertain. “Well… Don’t be… You’ll do fine… And… So I talked to Maddie-”

“And now if we could get a round of applause for this year’s exceptional gymnastics’ club!” The headmistress’ voice cuts Rachel off. 

There’s a loud round of applause as you all run onto the stage and get into position behind the velvet curtain. 

“Remember, smiles everyone!” Ms. Moria tells you all in a loud whisper to everyone. “You’re all going to be great! Focus on the beat and keep your timing in mind!” 

Everyone stands perfectly still, the tension skyrocketing as Ms. Moria runs to the side of the stage and the curtains rise.

Your heart is beating rapidly as the bright spotlights glare harshly down on all of you, the tickle at the back of your throat coming back mildly. But you ignore it, you’ve got this. You are DETERMINED.

The music kicks on suddenly and the routine begins. Alternating summersaults across the stage in an “X” pattern and then leap frog leaps. The outer edges of your vision go dark as you focus intensely on every step, a wide smile plastered onto your face. The Pyramid is next, flanked by two tossing circles. You’re one of the tossed, the upperclassmen tossing you all high into the air. The trick is to keep yourself rigid but flexible at the same time, keeping your knees bent in such a way that it took some of the impact from the catch off of the catchers. 

You run and leap as high as you can into the circle. Once caught you get ready and, after a collective nod with each of them, they throw you high into the air. You flip and they catch you on your back before throwing you high again. Flipping once more you land on your feet in the clasp of hands with bending knees. One more throw, this one the highest yet, and you flip once more. There’s a dark streak across your vision and things seem to slow. 

The other kids catch you with a heavy thud and you slide from their arms to the mat as everyone moves to their positions. It takes you a minute but you get back into the routine with ease. There’s just the jumping horse left and then it’s over, you tell yourself as the music picks up speed and sweat drenches your face. Then, you can go home and have supper and sleep.

Sprinting towards the horse you grab the two handles on it, spin around with a flourish. Mid spin around the horse your wrist cracks and sharp pain shoots up your arm just before you launch yourself high into the air. Kicking yourself into a flip you fall to the ground feet first. Your ankle shoots with pain and you fail to land but bounce back up quickly. Pretending that everything is alright you run off stage like the other kids who’d finished did, trying to hide the shooting pain coming from your ankle. 

“Took a hard fall Dreemur.” Ms. Moria is waiting off stage, the school nurse nearby and you see behind them a few other students already patched up. “Let’s look at your ankle.”

You sit down and stretch out the hurt ankle, favoring your aching wrist.

“Bad sprain.” The nurse sighs, pulling out a soft brace and wrapping your ankle in it. “Ms. Moria, have Dreemur’s parents informed too. Let me see your wrist.” 

You hold out your wrist as you watch Ms. Moria go to a security man and tell him something. It seems as though all of the parent’s who’s kids, all three of you, who got hurt in the routine are informed. The three of you are moved to the nurse’s office as the winter showcase continue where you’re given a children’s painkiller and told to ice the injured areas.

“Your parents should be here once the showcase is over.” The nurse tells each of you. “Please stay put until they come and I have a chance to talk to them.” 

You nod and sit silently, your mind wondering. Welp, at least you got through it and now you’re scot free. A smile spreads across your face as a cough rises in your throat. You try to ignore it, push it down, but it comes up and soon you’re in the middle of a coughing fit. 

“Are you sick?” The nurse asks as she brings you a glass of water and several cough drops.

You shake your head, mid cough, and struggle to tell her you’re just thirsty.

“Very well…” The nurse frowns, looking at the other two kids. “Come, we’ll move you to the back just incase. Children, please wash your hands with hand sanitizer.” 

The kid with a hurt wrist nods and gets the bottle from her desk as your helped to the back where there’s some beds for sick or infirm kids to rest when they were waiting for their parents. 

“There, now you just suck on one of those and lay back.” The nurse says as you pop a cough drop and lay down on the bed. “I’ll go get the thermometer just to be safe.”

You tell her you don’t want your temperature taken but she’s already gone. Groaning you hope that the cold medicine you took earlier is still working, you don’t know if you’ve had a fever but you really don’t want to be sick right now. Not right before you’re supposed to go on the trip with everyone. 

The nurse comes back and, to your chagrin, has a follower. You REALLY don’t want to have a fever and the monsters find out.

“Heya buddy,” Sans says as the nurse takes your temperature with the ear thermometer, your skeledad had dressed up for tonight with everyone else in a button up shirt and nice pants is holding your bag and coat. “Didn’t break a leg did ya?” 

Yeah, you smile brightly, just didn’t stick the landing. You should’ve practiced more with Mettaton but, you shrug, it’s over now.

“Yeah, you did good kiddo.” Sans grins as the thermometer beeps. “What’s the verdict doc?”

“Well, they don’t have a fever.” The nurse says, frowning a little as they look at the thermometer. “But it is elevated, 99.8 degrees. It could be from the exertion though. They should go home and rest.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sans’ grin widens a bit and he comes to the bedside. “Come’ere bud, don’t think your gonna do much walking on that ankle.”

You grin now and slide over to the edge of the bed, climbing onto his back a little awkwardly. 

“Their ankle should be seen by a doctor if the swelling doesn’t go down by tomorrow morning.” The nurse tells him as she leads you both out of the office. “The braces can be returned after winter break.”

“Cool, thanks.” Sans grins up at her and gives the nurse a thumbs up. “Thanks doc, I got it from here.”

“Have a Merry Christmas.” The nurse calls after you both as Sans carries you to the exit.

You thank Sans for coming to get you so quickly from the Nurse’s office and apologize for him missing the rest of the performance.

“Eh, it’s okay. I can watch the rest later.” Sans tells you as he walks down the hall. “Alphys set up a video camera so I’m not really missing it. You were pretty cool up there. Heh, we could feel your DETERMINATION from the audience.” 

That makes you smile a little and you say that you wanted to impress them, show them that you’re working really hard.

“Oh we know you are.” Sans chuckles as he walks through a door to a classroom and suddenly he’s walking out of the basement door inside of your home. “Heh, not too bad.” He grins, putting you on the couch as you look around bewildered. “Guess all that training’s finally paying off.” 

You look around confusedly, had he teleported?

“Heh, nope.” Sans winks. “Linked some shortcuts, not too bad if I do say so myself.” He sits beside you and takes your wrist. “Took a lot less energy than teleporting does, that’s for sure. Now, let’s see about these. Can’t have ya all bandaged up when we leave.” 

That makes you grin again and you nod in agreement.

“Alright, so like….” His hand glows over your wrist and something twinges uncomfortably. “No?” He glances at you when you flinch. “Yeah,” The glow dies away and he rewraps your wrist. “We’ll just see if dadster can heal those up.” Your HP panel is pulled up and Sans looks it over, 17/20. “Welp, guess it can’t be helped.” Sans chuckles, getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen. “We’d been talking about going out to a fancy restaurant, made reservations and everything, but you really shouldn’t show up with reduced HP. The other’s will worry.” He comes back with a small bag of paptathow crisps. “That should do it and, hopefully, not ruin your appetite.”

You ask why everyone wants to go somewhere fancy?

“T’celebrate of course.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Ya finished your first semester of fancy school, we’ve been on the surface for almost a year and everything’s goin’ pretty good, it’s the holiday season. There’s really no reason not to go out.” He nods to the bathroom. “After you finish those howzabout you go wash up and get dressed, Mettaton picked out a special outfit for you. I think it’s up in your room.” 

You nod and ask about the others?

“We’ll meet them at the restaurant, I was gonna pop you back home anyway to change after the show.” Sans grins. “And I gotta drag dadster outta the lab, Mettaton is definitely gonna have some tough words for him when he sees him for missing the show.” 

That makes you smile a little more and you head carefully to the bathroom, your ankle twinging as you do. 

“I’ll bring your cloths down and then go get Gaster.” Sans says, making sure you get into the bathroom next to the tub safely. 

You nod and turn on the hot water. Once the water is right you struggle out of your clothing as well as braces and into the shower. Sitting under the hot water you scrub down with a bar of soap and then let the warm water rush over you. It’s so soothing… So nice… Your tight muscles begin to loosen and you lean your head back against the current. 

“Heading out to grab Dadster,” Sans’ voice startles you in the shower. “Do you need anything? Your cloths are on the back of the john.”

You tell him you’re good and thank him for getting your cloths.

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Sans chuckles and the bathroom door closes. 

You wait a while longer under the hot water until it starts to cool. Turning the water off you reach for the towel, only to have it handed to you.

“Secret Friend?” Genisis’ curious voice comes. “Are you alright?”

You tell them you’re fine, just got a little hurt when you messed up in the routine.

“I understand.” Genisis remains outside the shower curtain, handing you your cloths when you reach for them. “You felt worry when the small son of Gaster gathered you. You’ve said you do not fear him but you feel most anxiety when he and the doctor come. Why is that?”

You shrug, putting on the bright crimson outfit that Mettaton had picked for you. It’s pretty, if not a bit frilly, but you think it’s nice. 

Carefully, you make it from the bathroom to the couch where you sit to wait. You explain to Genisis that you’re not afraid of Gaster or Sans it’s just that they’re the ones that catch you the most. Like, how you’re trying to not be sick. They’d catch it and make you stay in bed, they probably wouldn’t have let you perform with your club tonight which meant that the routine would’ve been off and everyone would’ve been mad at you. It’s just one of those things that’s kinda annoying if that makes sense?

“It does not.” Genisis shakes their head. “But… just because it is illogical to me doesn’t mean that it is not reasonable to you. Thank you for explaining it though.” 

You smile and ask if they’ll come with you to the supper?

“If the doctor will be gone then I think that I will go about other matters.” Genisis tells you, producing a white bottle with the cold medicine in it. “If you should need. The instructions say to take one every six hours as needed. If you feel ill, since your refusal to be ill has failed.” 

You take the bottle and tuck a few of the pills into your pocket, shoving the bottle itself in between the couch cushions for hiding. Thanking Genisis you tell them to be safe and, if they want to come back to your shadow to hide, just tap your window later and you’ll let them in. 

“Thank you, Secret Friend.” Genisis bows their head before melting into a shadow and slipping under the door. 

Flipping through the channels on TV you wait for a while in silence, wondering just how much goading Sans is doing to get Gaster out of his lab. Probably a lot… You know that Gaster’s really busy at the lab, doing what you really don’t know, but couldn’t he take a break? Sighing, you admit to yourself that you’re upset he didn’t come to the show… You’d been practicing really hard for everyone to see and that includes Gaster, you wanted to show them that you’re trying your best. You want to prove to Gaster that you’re doing your very best because, deep down, you’re afraid that he just views you as a chore. Someone that he had to take care of because you’d managed to free him from the Void. Or… Someone he had to watch because you could RESET and take everything away… Not that you would but… You know that it isn’t just Gaster afraid of that, but Sans is too. Really, anyone who remembers. Except, maybe, Chara. They’d love to go back to playing that sick game but then again you’re not so sure anymore. Chara actually seems happy with Asriel, even if it is a begrudging happiness.

You wonder, aloud, how could you convince everyone that you won’t RESET ever again? How could you make them believe you?

The door knob turns and you look up from the television just as the door opens.

“Heya bud, look who I found.” Sans grins as he and Gaster enter the house.

You grin up at them and ask how everything is?

“It would be better if I wasn’t constantly interrupted.” Gaster sighs, sitting on the couch beside you. “Sans said you hurt yourself during the show?”

You nod and show him your swollen wrist and ankle wrapped in the braces.

“You truly should stop injuring yourself, it isn’t good for your health.” Gaster tells you, his words making Sans chuckle, as he unwraps your ankle and his hand begins to glow. “The bones are good… An over extension of the muscle tissue. Should be simple enough to heal.” He unwraps your wrist and runs his glowing palm over it. “A tear near the carpal ligament, quite a severe sprang.” He sighs, both his palms beginning to glow as he cradles your wrist. “Other than these injuries was the showcase a success?”

You think so but don’t really know.

“Yeah, it was cool.” Sans grins, sitting on the arm of the couch beside you and ruffling your hair. “Kiddo’s training with Undyne and Mettaton really showed, none of those other kids jumped nearly as high as them.”

“I’m sure none of them received as severe injuries either.” Gaster replies calmly as the swelling in your wrist begins to retract and a comforting tingling begins to radiate up your arm. “I received an email about two hours ago with your midyear assessment scores. You ranked first in your grade and 12th in the elementary school division.”

“Dang, you really are a Brainiac kiddo!” Sans tells you as a small smile spreads on your face. “Looks like all that time frying your brain’s paid off.”

That makes you giggle.

“Yes, you have certainly earned your break. Ankle please.” Gaster adds as he begins to heal your ankle. “You will have to be careful when you travel, just because I’m healing the muscles and ligaments does not mean that they are as strong as they were. They still need time to recover.” 

You nod and ask if Gaster will come to supper with you all tonight?

“I have work-” Gaster begins.

“He’s coming,” Sans grins widely, ruffling your hair.

“I am, now am I?” Gaster now fixes his son with a curious expression.

“Come on dad, we’re leaving in two days and we’re going to be gone over the gift exchange.” Sans meets the father skeleton’s eyes. “Come spend time with everyone and stop being a bonehead.” 

“That last request is rather difficult considering I am a skeleton.” Gaster smiles wryly. 

“Come celebrate the newest member of the egghead club.” Sans grins, leaning on your head. “The kid’s been working hard to meet your egg-spectations. I know that you strive for egg-cellence, but you’re gonna end up scrambled if you don’t stop breaking eggs.” 

“How many more egg jokes are you planning to make?” Gaster asks his son with narrow eyes as he lets your ankle go. 

“Dunno, I got at least a dozen more.” Sans’ grin widens. “Want me to keep cracking them?”

“I will go to supper and then, once everyone is safely returned home, I will return to the lab.” Gaster concedes with a sigh. “Is where we are going a formal place?”

“Kinda fancy.” Sans shrugs.

“I will change. Are the others coming to get us or are we going to them?” Gaster asks as he heads towards the basement door. 

“Everyone else took the limo, we can take Pap’s car.” Sans chuckles. “We should probably brush your hair buddy. You wanna test out your ankle and go get a coat while I get the brush?”

You nod and, as Sans turns towards the bathroom, grab the bottle of cold medicine from between the couch cushions and run upstairs. Stowing the bottle under your pillow you grab the blue hoodie that’s laying on your gym bag that’d been back stage as well as your cellphone. Running excitedly downstairs you almost stumble over yourself but get caught in blue magic.

“Didn’t Dadster just tell you to take it easy?” Sans asks with a wink, sitting on the couch with brush at the ready. “Excited?”

You tell him you’re really excited! Gaster’s coming to supper and you did well on your tests, so everyone should be happy right? Even Gaster! Everyone should be happy now.

“We weren’t unhappy to begin with bucko.” Sans chuckles as you float to the ground before him and he begins to brush your hair. 

Yeah but you know that getting good grades, being a good child, and excelling makes parents happy. You grin back at him. You want to be the very best kid that you can be so that the skeletons are happy. So you have to get really high grades and do really well in school shows and stuff. That way they’re happy.

“Kid…” Sans sighs a little before chuckling. “You’re a good kid and, no matter what, as long as you do your best we’ll be happy. That’s all that matters to us.” 

“Doing your best and excelling.” Gaster adds as he exits the basement in his long black coat, a pristinely white turtleneck, and black pants with polished shoes.

“Lay off the pressure for one night.” Sans rolls his eyes, patting your shoulder to say done. “Not everyone wants to be a royal scientist dad.” 

“But everyone should want to excel.” Gaster smiles simply, two of his bodiless hands helping you into your hoodie. “Are you both ready?”

You nod, excited to go to a fancy restaurant and take one of each of their hands in yours. You ask what kinda food they have at the restaurant? Can you get dessert? Do they think they’ll have nicecream?

“Italian, sure, and I don’t know.” Sans answers as he leads you all out to the garage.

You sit in the back as the smaller skeleton takes the driver’s seat and Gaster takes the passenger.

“The humans have forecasted the snow to stop midday tomorrow.” Gaster comments as his bodiless hands open the garage door and Sans pulls the car out. “But, according to the readings that Jerry’s collected at the radio tower, I think it should stop sometime late tonight.” 

“Becoming a meteorologist now?” Sans chuckles as he pulls you all out of the drive, the garage closing, and driving down the main road as thick snow falls.

“The patterns are easy enough to read, but the weather is ever changeable.” Gaster replies. “I suppose tomorrow you all will be packing?”

“Was gonna save that for Sunday, was gonna go around and wish everyone a happy holidays since we’ll be gone.” Sans tells him, the skeleton glancing in the review at you. “You okay back there buddy?”

You give him a thumbs up.

“Ah, yes, this will be your first gift giving with us.” Gaster glances back at you. “I should have thought to ask you, are there any customs that you had used to practice during the winter before you fell?”

You think about it and then shake your head, nope! None that you could remember at any rate. All you could remember about back then was that Mommy would take you to a fast food place though and you’d get a kid’s meal that came with a toy, so that was fun.

“Didn’t Santa come to your place?” Sans’ chuckle sounds a little sad which confuses you.

Santa’s not real, you tell him confusedly. Asgore just dresses up like him, you saw the costume in his closet when you were in the Underground. 

There’s a long silence in the car as both of the skeletons go quiet.

“Well,” Gaster clears his throat. “Perhaps you could refrain from breaking the news of Santa’s existence to Papyrus or other children? It would be rather heart breaking for them I think.”

Oh yeah, you smile brightly, you won’t ruin it for everyone else.

“Heh, thanks buddy.” Sans grins. “And, who knows, the big guy might be real. Maybe he just didn’t know where to find you.” 

You doubt it but you shrug. The blood drains from your face as you wonder if Sans didn’t know that Santa wasn’t real? Had you just ruined it for him? You ask if you’d just ruined it for them? Did they not know that Santa isn’t real?

Sans bursts out laughing as Gaster smiles amusedly.

“Do not worry child, we know the ways of the world.” Gaster tells you. “However, you are over young to know all the ways that we do.”

You tilt your head to the side and ask what he means?

“Magic has been brought back to the human world and was the lore of Santa not a magical man?” Gaster asks.

Umm… You guess?

“Then isn’t it too soon to say that Santa isn’t real?” Gaster continues.

But you saw the costume in Asgore’s closet!

“Eh, doesn’t mean Santa’s not real.” Sans chuckles, exchanging a look with Gaster. “Just means that King Fluffy Buns is a fan of his.” 

You frown… Well, thinking out loud, if Santa is magic… And all the magic got sealed in the Undergound… Could Santa be a monster?

You look up at the two skeletons curiously. Is Santa a monster?

“Who knows?” Sans shrugs. “I just know that every year Paps leaves out milk and cookies for the guy and when we wake up he’s gone and there’s presents waiting with a thank you note from someone named Santa.” 

It’s slow, and takes the majority of the drive, but it starts to make sense… There’d always been references to Christmas in the history books you liked… What if… Santa’s a monster that got sealed in the Underground? If that’s the case, you wonder aloud again, then does King Asgore hold onto his suit so that the other monsters don’t recognize him as Santa? Is the monster shy? It’d have to be one that could move really fast, someone who could cover every monster in the Underground in a single night… You don’t know any monster that fast but you hadn’t met ALL of the monsters, but you knew a lot… 

Just as the car pulls up to a small restaurant that had a golden glow coming from inside and you spot your friends getting out of the MTT limo it hits you.

Santa’s real!

Gaster and Sans both share wide smiles at your excited exclamation. You get out of the car excitedly and run up to your friends, eagerly telling them your discovery. Santa’s real!

“Of course he is.” Toriel chuckles as she hugs you in greeting. “Why wouldn’t you think so?”

You explain that you’d never had Santa visit you before you fell into the Underground, but if Santa’s a monster then he couldn’t! So, now that all the monsters are free, so’s Santa! You grin excitedly as Papyrus picks you up.

“WOWIES THIS IS WONDERFUL HUMAN!” Papyrus tells you happily. “NOW BOTH HUMANS AND MONSTERS GET TO SHARE SANTA!”

You nod eagerly as the monsters around you share wide grins, a large black SUV pulling into the spot beside the limo. 

“Looks like everyone is here.” Gaster smiles in greeting as he and Sans join the larger group. “My apologies for being late I-“

“You should be sorry!” Mettaton snaps at him, jabbing a rigid finger at the skeleton father. “We’ve been planning tonight for WEEKS and you DARE to hold up in that lab WORKING?!” 

You giggle as Papyrus puts you down, Asriel and Chara standing on either side of you.

“The show was really cool.” Asriel tells you with a bright smile as you can hear other people approaching. 

You grin and agree before asking Chara if they enjoyed?

“I guess it didn’t suck.” Chara shrugs. “Getting hurt just to do a stupid show was dumb.”

You shrug and then grin widely at them.

“Hello Richard, Sarah.” Asgore’s greeting surprises you and you turn to see. “And Rachel.”

“Hey,” Richard raises a hand in greeting with a wide grin. “Looks like everyone’s here, we should head in before the chef gets mad.” 

“Heck yeah!” Undyne agrees happily, leading the march into the restaurant. “I’m starving! All the extra patrols really work up an appetite.” 

You remain between Chara and Asriel as the group enters the warmly lit and decorated restaurant, Asgore and Richard talking to the man in a fancy uniform with a tie. Everyone was dressed nicely for tonight and you wonder if this is normal? You suppose so. Or maybe it’s abnormal? The fanciest place you’d ever eaten had been at the MTT resort in the Underground when Sans had told you, all those times, of the promise he had made to Toriel to watch over you. 

Looking around at all of your friends you wonder if you fit in? Asriel and Chara are wearing contrasting outfits that look fancy and everyone else is dressed nicely. You look down at your own outfit of dark red and then, nervously, glance over at Rachel to see your one time friend wearing a dark blue dress with matching ribbon in her hair. She’s beside Asriel but holding Sarah’s hand when she catches you looking at her. Nervously, you turn away and take Mettaton’s hand.

“Yes darling?” Mettaton asks as you take his hand. “Do you need something?”

You shake your head and tell him you’re nervous, the nicest place you’d ever eaten was at the MTT Resort in the Underground. 

“Oh, don’t worry darling, it’s just supper.” Mettaton smiles and pets your head. “We’re all friends here so there’s no reason to fret.” 

Okay…. If he’s sure….

The group is lead to a large table in a back room and you’re sat with Chara, Asriel, and Rachel. Beside you sits Mettaton and, on the other side of Chara then Asriel, is Rachel beside Richard. Well, you reason a little sad, at least you don’t have to sit beside her. Although, if you did you might be able to talk to your old friend and apologize for avoiding her… Again…

No, you frown stubbornly, you’re not going to keep apologizing when she hadn’t even acknowledged all your apologies. Looking around the table as everyone talks boisterously you realize that you have a lot of friends, so what if another kid doesn’t like you? You don’t need everyone to like you. You have friends and you have a family that loves you. Smiling, you finger the bracelet that Rachel had given you for your birthday then the locket that Asriel and Chara had given you. 

“Earth to bonehead.” Chara’s dry voice surprises you and you look over at them. “What’re you doing?”

You smile a little and tell them you were just thinking before asking how they’ve been? 

“Eh, bored.” Chara looks around the table at all of the smiling faces as drinks and appetizers are brought out. “I don’t get why we couldn’t just have a big supper at home. If it wasn’t for you going to a human school then we wouldn’t have to leave the Reservation at all.”

You shrug and apologize. Who knows, you joke, maybe next year you’ll go to the school on the reservation. Rachel leans forward at that, both her and Asriel, listening with interest. 

“Really?” A wide grin spreads across Chara’s face. “Finally sick of the humans?”

Shrugging again you tell them that you don’t really fit in with the other kids and everything is too complicated. So, why keep trying?

“No!” Rachel snaps from beside Asriel, startling the Prince of Monsters and making the poor boy let out a surprised bleet. “You can’t go to a different school! You need to come to mine!” 

You tilt your head to the side confusedly as the conversation dies down. Why? School’s school, what does it matter if you keep going to fancy school?

“Because I’ll never see you if you stop going to my school.” Rachel says stubbornly. “How am I supposed to be your big sister if you change schools?”

You never see her at school anyway so how would it be any different?

“You’re the one that started avoiding me.” Rachel protests, becoming upset as Richard tells her to calm down. 

“Alright, that’s enough, both of you.” Gaster clears his throat from across the table. “Rachel, Frisk was keeping their distance from everyone at that time because of a development that we were concerned could negatively affect the health of others.” His eyes turn on you now. “Frisk, if you did not explain to your friend what was going on than this outcome should have been foreseeable to you. You must practice better communication in the future, understand?”

Your jaw drops, he hadn’t said you could tell other’s!

“Did I specifically forbay it?” Gaster cocks an eye at you. “No I did not, now you may both stop this squabbling and return to amicable friendship again.” 

There’s a moment where you and Rachel both stare at Gaster before, simultaneously, you both stick your tongues out at him. He’s such a stick in the mud, you both say, before breaking out in laughter.

Appetizers come and an elder woman with olive skin and large, black, curly hair comes out with it. 

“My Richie boy!” The lady says excitedly as the large man stands up and towers over her, her voice thick with a foreign accent. “Come give your mama kisses!” She kisses Richard’s face at least a dozen times before turning on Sarah and then finally Rachel. “My princeipessa! Come here and give your Nonna a kissy kiss!”

You watch quietly as Rachel giggles and gets up, the girl receiving at least a hundred kisses from the elderly woman.

“Now, Richie, introduce your mama to all of your friends here.” Nonna? You think? Tells Richard, taking his arm and making him lead her around the table. 

Nonna makes as much of a fit over everyone, everyone but Mettaton seems surprised and a little flustered. 

“And of course I remember the little Sansation.” Nonna crushes the little skeleton to her large bosom. “You’re so tiny! You don’t eat enough!”

You can’t make out your skeledad’s words as their muffled in the woman’s bosom, his skull flushing as she squeezes him. She even flusters Toriel and Asgore, silently you smirk as Chara begins to recoil as the woman moves in on Asriel and them. 

“Look at these princeipes!” Nonna exclaims excitedly, taking them both and crushing them to her bossom as you slide under the table from your chair and crawl to the skeletons’ seats. “So precious! You shall both be good! Your fur is so soft and your rosy cheeks!” She alternated between fluffing Asriel’s fur and pinching Chara’s cheeks as you cling into a Papyrus’ lap. “You’re both so cute I could just eat you up with a little oil!”

“Nonna!” Rachel calls the elderly woman’s attention as she runs around the table to you, pulling you out of Papyrus’ lap. “You haven’t met Frisk yet!” 

“Is this my princeipessa’s friend?” Nonna’s eyes lock on you as you quickly dash around the table, you are not getting boob squished like everyone else did!

“Frisk! Get back here!” Rachel chases after you excitedly. “You gotta get Nonna kisses!”

There’s laughter all around as you excitedly dodge Rachel and Nonna, the room light and happy as you play.

“Children!” Toriel’s voice is scolding as Asriel and Chara join the chase, running after you with Rachel. “Settle down!” 

Suddenly, all four of you are caught in wide arms and are immediately crushed in a tight hug to Nonna’s bosom. 

“And now I have all the children!” Nonna says delightedly, giving you all a rib cracking hug together. “My, my, look at these precious princeipes!” She smothers you all in kisses. “But so skinny!” She gives a narrow look at Richard. “Why are all the children and friends you make too skinny?!”

“I dunno.” Richard shrugs, sipping a dark red liquid from a glass.

“Gah!” Nonna puts you all down, her hands flying to her hips where she firmly plants them. “You all stay! I will have a very good, filling, meal out soon! Something that will strengthen you all!” 

“I like the sound of that!” Undyne grins widely as Papyrus sits up eagerly.

“WOULD YOU LIKE ANY HELP?” Papyrus asks excitedly. “I AM A MASTER SPAGHETTOR!” 

“No, no, you’re too skinny!” Nonna admonishes the tall skeleton. “You need bigger bones to work in my kitchen! You get bigger bones then come learn from me!”

Dizzily, you climb back into your seat.

“Heh, couldn’t get away that easy kiddo.” Sans chuckles from across the table. 

“What a delightful woman.” Mettaotn says as Nonna leaves, shouting orders to workers as she does. “She is simply darling!” 

“Yeah, she’s ma ol’ mum-mum.” Richarch smiles after the woman fondly. “Hope you lot have an appetite because she’ll probably unload a truck on us.” 

“A-A truck?” Alphys is confused as she shows Gaster something on her phone.

“Too much food.” Sans’ eye lights roll to the ceiling as though to ask for MERCY. 

“We can handle that!” Undyne says, eager for any challenge. “If she’s a good cook then Paps and I should swing by and cook with her sometime!”

“She won’t take you if you’re too skinny.” Sarah tells them with a knowing chuckle as you reach into your pocket for a cold pill, finding three. “Trust me, I’ve been trying for years to get her to show me how to make her tiramisu and lemon cello cakes but she won’t take anyone if they’re too thin.” 

“Won’t be a problem in a little while.” Richard chuckles conspiratorially as Rachel beams widely.

You wonder what they mean, maybe Sarah’s trying to gain weight? Eh, whatever makes them happy you suppose. You ask Mettaton if you can use the restroom?

“Of course darling, do you need help finding it?” Mettaton asks.

You shake your head, you can find it. 

“Hey!” Rachel snaps as you get out of your seat. “Where are you going Frisk?!”

The bathroom? You tilt your head to the side. That’s okay right?

“Oh,” Rachel grins and climbs out of her seat. “I’ll come with you. You’ve never been here before so you don’t know where it is.” 

“Wait,” Chara snaps now, taking Asriel’s hand. “We’re coming too!” 

“But I don’t have to use the bathroom.” Asriel seems confused as Chara pulls him out of his seat and follows after you both. 

“Yeah! Bathroom adventure!” Rachel exclaims excitedly.

Sighing, you’d hoped to go alone so you could take a cold medicine but now… You’ll have to find another opportunity. The issue is that you can’t take pills without something to drink and you were going to use the hand sink. 

“I’m so happy we’re friends again!” Rachel says happily, squeezing you tightly around the shoulders as your head begins to pound. 

Yeah, you smile a little. You should be happy, you figure, but… You don’t feel good and you could be feeling better if Rachel had just let you come to the bathroom alone. 

“Aren’t you happy too?” Rachel notices your silence, her smile falling a bit.

Yeah, you nod, you’re just tired is all.

“Just because Gastly said you’re friends doesn’t mean you’re friends.” Chara says with crossed arms as you all wait for Asriel to finish using the boy’s room. “Besides,” Chara grins, yanking you over to them. “Frisk’s MY BEST FRIEND. So they can’t be your’s.” 

“You can’t decide that!” Rachel frowns. “You can have as many best friends as you want! Friendship’s Magic!” 

“Friendship is not magic.” Chara rolls their eyes. “Magic is magic. And yeah I can decide that. I’m an heir of this world’s future. I get to decide whatever I want.” 

“That’s not fair!” Rachel snaps as Asriel emerges from the bathroom. “My daddy says I’m a princess too! So I get to decide whatever I want too!” 

“What’s going on?” Asriel seems confused. 

You shake your head, you don’t know. All you wanted to do was slip away to take your medicine you quietly think as Chara and Rachel begin to argue…

“Too bad, Frisk’s mine.” Chara sticks their tongue out at Rachel. 

“Then Asriel’s mine!” Rachel takes Asriel’s arm and pulls him towards the dining room.

“WHAT?!” Chara’s eyes go dark. “ASRIEL’S MINE!”

“No, you have Frisk so I get Asriel!” Rachel calls back as Chara drags you after them back to the table. “Daddy! Asriel’s my little brother now!” 

“B-But I’m older than you…” Asriel protests softly as the table at large watches the argument.

“Asriel’s MY brother!” Chara snaps as Toriel makes you each take your seat again. “Mom! Tell them!” 

“What’s all this about?” Toriel asks.

“Chara said Frisk is their best friend and can’t be mine!” Rachel volunteers. “So I’m taking Asriel!” 

“You’re not taking Asriel!” Chara snaps as food is brought out.

“No one is taking anyone and of course Frisk can be best friends with both of you.” Toriel tells them both sternly. “Now, both of you settle down and behave.” 

It takes a bit but everyone begins to settle down as massive plates are passed around and each person gets their fill. Your stomach, beginning to feel queasy, doesn’t like the idea of eating so you get small portions as the plates are passed around. 

“Are you sure that’s all you want darling?” Mettaton seems surprised by the little you’ve picked. “Come now, there’s plenty more.”

You smile brightly and tell him you don’t want to eat too much too fast is all. 

“If you’re sure.” Mettaton says, tucking into his own plate. “My word, this is absolutely divine!” 

There’s echoes of agreement around the table as suddenly everything goes quiet save for the noises of people eating. Glancing around carefully you put a cold pill into your napkin and then wipe your mouth, popping the pill into your mouth, and then quickly taking a drink of water. Medicine down, the meal progresses smoothly and you soon begin to feel better. You get seconds of the first round of food and then the second around comes out. By the end of the second course your stomach is about to burst when Nonna comes back.

“Good!” She seems pleased by everyone leaning back, rubbing full stomachs. “Now, for dessert I have Tiramisu, Crème Brule, Lemon Cello Cake, and a Mile High Chocolate Cake.” 

You can’t help but smile sleepily as Chara’s head whips around at the mention of chocolate cake, the child staring at Toriel and Asgore expectantly. Quietly you look between the skeletons and Mettaton, you didn’t know what three of the desserts are but you don’t really want a lot of chocolate either.

“I don’t think you’d like the Tiramisu dear,” Mettat tells you. “The Crème Brule is like a vanilla pudding with caramel on top and the Lemon Cello I believe is like a lemon cake.”

You nod and then look at Gaster questioningly, can you have dessert too?

“Choose what you would like.” Gaster smiles at you. 

Grinning you ask for the vanilla pudding please, earning an amused smile from Nonna. Everyone makes their dessert order as coffee and tea are brought around for everyone.

“Nahuh,” Sans shakes his head, the cup of coffee that you were reaching for glowing blue and floating to him as his cup of tea takes it’s place. “You don’t need coffee.”

But you want to try is, you frown.

“Coffee isn’t good for children Frisk.” Sarah tells you patiently.

“Really?” Gaster asks with interest. “Could you elaborate Sarah? My apologies but human children are quite different from our own children.”

“Oh course.” Sarah smiles. “Coffee, or caffeine, has been linked to stunted growth in some studies, hindered hormonal development, and in large enough doses has caused heart problems in children particularly because of their size and lack of tolerance.” 

“Interesting.” Gaster smiles with the new knowledge. “Do go on please? Is there other substances that cause adverse side effects?”

You pout a little as Sarah rattles off a really long lists of things that kids shouldn’t have and what they do. Ugh… Of course a nurse would know everything under the sun that could be bad for kids. Wait, did she just say candy?

“Too much sugar for humans can lead to insulin production problems which can, in turn, lead to a disease known as diabetes.” Sarah explains to her captive audience, the monsters seeming very interested in the frailty of humans to basically everything. “That’s why it’s important to remain active and maintain a well balanced diet, especially in children.” 

You look between the skeletons and Mettaton carefully, if her telling them all this makes them even MORE over protective than they already are then you don’t think you can ever forgive her. 

“At this rate there’s no way you’re ever gonna be able to do anything.” Chara snickers at you as a truly massive slice of chocolate cake is placed before them, desserts being served to everyone. 

Your eyes go wide and you wonder if they would really become that overprotective?

“And now we drink!” Nonna comes out with a large brown bottle. “We must toast to a meal this grand!” 

You watch as classes are handed to and filled for all of the adults, glasses of milk provided to you, Rachel, Chara, and Asriel.

“I will keep to water thank you.” Gaster turns the glass meant to hold the dark brown liquid upside down on the table before smiling apologetically to Nonna. “Someone has to drive.”

“Of course, of course!” Nonna understands as Sarah also turns her glass over. “Now!” The elderly woman holds up her own very full glass high as everyone copies. “To a great meal!” 

“To a great meal!” Everyone chimes in before taking a drink.

You giggle with the other children as several of the monsters around you look surprised at whatever they’re drinking, the liquid within making their faces scrunch a little. Ha, you bet it tastes like medicine with how scrunchy their faces look!

“Now you toast!” Nonna nudges Asgore. “Come, come now, stand and toast!”

“Ahem, yes well.” Asgore seems surprised and rises to his feet before clearing his throat. “To a peaceful year.” 

The toasts continue on around the table. 

“To celebrate our happy and healthy children.” Toriel’s toast.

“To a bright future.” Gaster’s toast.

“Good friends and bad laughs.” Sans’ toast.

“TO EVERYONE’S GREATNESS!” Papyrus’ toast.

“To a fabulous evening.” Mettaton’s toast.

“To awesome fights and winning every battle!” Undyne’s toast.

“T-To f-fun times?” Alphys’ toast. “An-And great anime!” She adds with confidence.

Chara’s quiet for a little bit and when they finally do say something, at Asriel’s encouragement, their voice is really soft.

“I guess…” They grumble. “T-To second chances…” 

Chara’s toast makes you smile just as Asriel makes his.

“To family and lots of love!” Asriel says happily.

“To making all the friends!” Rachel toasts happily as most of the adults grin giddily and their faces grow flushed with their drinks.

“T-To good times!” Richard hiccups, his cheeks bright red.

“To a wonderful Winter Showcase.” Sarah smiles happily.

Finally, it’s your turn. A little flustered you think quickly. You don’t know… Um… Suddenly you know. 

Smiling widely you toast to all of them, your new family, and a new life together on the surface.

The rest of supper is lively and boisterous, the monsters around you becoming rowdy as drinks are poured. After settling the checks the large group stumbles out into the winter wonderland that is the outside, everyone talking and laughing happily. You think that what they drank must have been alcohol because they’re all giddy and flush faced. 

“We’ll be heading home now.” Sarah tells Toriel and Gaster , leading her red faced and grinning husband towards the black SUV as Rachel giggles in his arms. “Have a wonderful holiday! We should try to get together when you’re all home!”

“Yes, that would be wonderful.” Gaster agrees as Toriel waves with a side smile and flushed face. “Thank you for a wonderful evening. We shall see you again.” 

You wave as they leave, Rachel waving back at you.

“We’ll sleepover when you’re back!” Rachel calls from over her daddy’s shoulder. “Bye Frisk!”

You nod and smile, wondering if you really will have another sleep over? Why not? Rachel’s talking to you again but… A small part of you is angry at her. After weeks of ignoring your apologies and presents it’s suddenly all over and now you’re supposed to be best friends again? Then again… As you look around at your friends you realize that’s how it’s been for you for the longest time. Every monster here had either lied to you or tried to kill you and you’d just moved on, because in another time you had done the same or worse to them…

“Heya,” Sans startles you, his arm slinging across your shoulders. “Stop lookin’ so serious, dudn’t fit a kiddo.” 

You grin amusedly and tell him he’s drunk.

“Nah, not drunk.” Sans ruffles your hair roughly before hiccupping, his eye flashing with the hiccup. “Haven’t touch ketchup in… weeks.” 

Uhuh, you can smell the drink still. The image of a man with a darkened face leaning back on a couch comes to mind, a dark bottle of beer in his hand as he drinks from it. Your daddy had drunk a lot too…

“Alright, I believe it’s time for everyone to head home.” Gaster ushers everyone towards the limo as a bodiless hand takes the car keys from Sans’ pocket. “Burgerpants?” He bends down to the driver’s window of the MTT limo. “Please drive safely.”

“Yes sir…” Burgerpants grumbles as Mettaton hops beside Gaster.

“Burgie!” Mettaton says happily, pulling the monster out of the driver’s seat and squeezing him tightly. “You are SUCH A DOLL! You know at first I was nervous about hiring you but you have certainly been absolutely wonderful!”

“Come on little bones.” Sans chuckles, taking your arm tightly in his hand and leading you stumblingly towards the convertible. “Don’t need ta be in that party.” 

Quietly, you follow Sans to the convertible.

“There, all safe,” He grins, putting you in the passenger seat and buckling the seat belt. “Gotta keep ya safe bud.” He ruffles your hair roughly again. “Gotta keep my promise right?”

Silently you nod, his words making you pause. 

“Come now, both of you in the car.” Gaster’s exasperated voice draws your attention as the father skeleton drags Papyrus by the wrist to the car. “Sans, you and Papyrus in the back please.” 

“I’m notta baby bones ya know.” Sans hiccups defiantly at Gaster as he pushes both him and Papyrus into the back seat, the tall skeleton happily going nyeh heh heh. 

“You certainly are not.” Gaster agrees, taking the driver’s seat as all four door close. “But you are both quite drunk. Now please sit still, we should be home soon.” 

You giggle as both skeletons in the back protest that they are not drunk until the car begins to move, them both seeming startled and going still as statues.

“I thought so,” Gaster seems amused as he tears out of the parking lots at a speed that makes you cling to your chair for dear life. “I didn’t think that either of you had experience with human alcohols. They are quite potent for our kind, considering that we have no fat to inhibit it’s absorption.”

You ask Gaster what he means?

“I mean that our kind, skeletons, are what humans would refer to as light weights in the literal sense.” Gaster explains. “Fat and muscle tissue inhibits and delays the absorption of alcohol and similar substances. Because our race has neither organs nor fat in the same sense as many other monsters or humans do, perception altering substances hit us harder than other. Although the effects are not as long lasting, usually drugs such as alcohol passes straight through us within a few hours at most.”

Oh… So that means?

“They should be perfectly sober in an hour or so, although they may experience the symptoms of dehydration.” Gaster smiles a little. “This is a good learning experience for you, I think. One should not use or abuse mind altering substances at all.”

You know that, after all your mommy and daddy had and… They’re dead. The car goes quiet. People who do bad things like drugs and dink too much die…

“DIDN’T SANS TELL US THAT?” Papyrus hiccups from the back. 

“No.” Sans’ voice in the back sounds confused. 

“NYEH?” Papyrus now sounds confused. “YOU DID BROTHER. WHEN THE KING AND QUEEN WERE –HIC- AWAY. AT THE TABLE IN THEIR KITCHEN.”

You stomach twists as Gaster’s eyes cut to the rearview mirror. Looking back you see that Sans’ eyes had also narrowed on his brother, Papyrus’ eyes contently closed.

“No, we’ve never done that.” Sans chuckles lightly. “You musta dreamed it bro. The social worker told us all that, remember?”

“ARE YOU SURE?” Papryus rubs his head. “NYEH, YOU’RE RIGHT, NOW I REMEMBER. I WONDER WHERE THAT CAME FROM?”

“Heh, dadster’s right, we’re drunk bro.” Sans laughs as realization hits you like a brick wall.

Had Papyrus… Had he referenced the last timeline?

You feel like you could throw up as you remember Sans gathering everyone together when you should’ve been sleeping. They’d talked about your bullying problem in Toriel’s kitchen around the table as you had listened in the hall. Sans had told them what he’d learned about your parents, being addicts and dying. 

A cold lump forms in your stomach as the house pulls into view.

“Mettaton should be home soon.” Gaster says, parking the car in the garage. “Come boys, you both should lay down until the effects of the alcohol wears off.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sans chuckles as you slowly get out of the car, the smaller skeleton helping Papyrus out of the car as the tall skeleton stumbles.

“Come now my tall noodle,” Gaster helps Papyrus balance as you go ahead to unlock the door. “Thank you child, Sans I have Papyrus. You should go to bed yourself.” 

“Heh, sure.” Sans grins widely, flopping comfortably onto the couch. “Night!”

“That is not your bed young skeleton!” Gaster snaps at him as he helps Papyrus to his room. 

You rush ahead and open the door for Gaster who all but drags Papyrus in.

“Alright, I’ve got it from here child.” Gaster gives you a patient smile. “Go wait in your room and I will tuck you in once I’ve seen to these two.” 

You nod and head to your room where you change from the nice cloths into your pajamas. 

“Yes, yes, I know you were comfortable.” Gaster’s voice draws you to your door where you peek out to find the father skeleton carrying Sans to his room. “But you should rest in your bed, if I can even call it that. You should truly choose a frame for it, and actually put sheets on it.”

“I don need all that shtuff.” Sans slurs as Gaster’s bodiless hands quickly make the bed. “Jus need a pillow and blanket… Can sleep anywhere.” 

“I am well aware.” Gaster chuckles as you watch from the door of Sans’ room, the father skeleton placing your friend in the freshly made bed and tucking him in. “Sleep well my Sansation. I will see you in the morning.” 

You smile a little, you’d never seen Gaster be so sweet. Usually he was all business. Just as you think about it you remember the memory that Genisis had shown you. Of young Gaster smiling and eager, he’d been pretty professional even back then but then again… He’d also done those fireworks as a surprise and had laughed merrily when everyone had been startled then captivated. Maybe this is just a side of his that you don’t know very well?

“Ah, at least one of my children can prepare themselves for bed without assistance.” Gaster seems pleased, his eyes falling on you at the door. “Come, you must be tired after today.” 

You nod and ask if he’s tired?

“I am always tired but rarely need sleep.” Gaster chuckles, leading you to your room. “Come, in bed now.”

You ask if he’s going to sleep tonight? Or is he going back to the lab?

“I still have work to do at the lab.” Gaster answers your questions patiently, fluffing your pillow.

The jingle of the pill bottle under the pillow makes you freeze as Gaster frowns.

“What’s this?” Gaster reaches under and pulls out the bottle. “What is this child?”

Umm… You grin nervously and fidget… Cold medicine….

“And why would you have this up here?” Gaster asks as he reads the bottle. “Hidden so inconspicuously under your pillow?”

Because you didn’t want them to find them...

“Have you been taking these?” Gaster asks, peeling back the label and reading the words there.

Yes…

“Are you sick?” Gaster is surprisingly calm.

You don’t know…

“I don’t tolerate lies child.” Gaster cocks an eye at you. “Try again.” 

A little, maybe? You’re not a doctor so you don’t know but… You’ve been getting headaches and feel achy and woozy and have a cough that just won’t go away… Also you’ve been feeling tight chested and a little dizzy and not hungry… Also your nose has been getting stuffy and you feel really tired…

“I see…” Gaster sighs, pocketing the bottle of pills. “It says that these last six hours, by morning I should be able to do an unadulterated evaluation to determine how ill you are.” He gives you a long look. “These are designed for adult humans child, it was reckless of you to take them. How did you even come into possession of these?”

You drop your eyes to the blankets. You stole them… From the school nurse’s office.

“Stealing is also wrong.” Gaster frowns at you. “Why in the world would you hide being unwell to this degree? Did you not think that we would care for you?”

No, you know they would… You also know that they’d make you take gross medicine and wouldn’t let you perform tonight or go to Newester Astrangia if you’re sick… 

“Ah,” Gaster understands and seems annoyed. “I see… Well, you’ve done no one any favors by hiding this illness.” He pulls out his phone and prepares a text message. “How long have you been feeling unwell?”

A week or two…

“So, this would cover the day that Mettaton and Sans told me you were ill.” Gaster sighs as he sends the message. “With any luck you have mostly recovered by now, but this medicine you were taking only suppressed the symptoms and didn’t seem to note any healing qualities.” 

You ask if you’re in trouble?

“Well, that depends on a multitude of factors.” Gaster says as the door downstairs opens and you both can hear Mettaton. “I will discuss this with the others in the morning and assess your condition then. I am disappointed that you hid being ill from us, especially since we only wish to take care of you. Expect that the others will have similar regards.” 

You nod quietly and apologize, a hand gently petting your head.

“If you are well enough though, you may still go to Newester Astrangia with the others.” Gaster assures you before walking to the door. “Now, go to sleep. I will stay home tonight and monitor your condition.”

Relieved you thank him and apologize again.

“I accept your apology, we will discuss this more in the morning.” Gaster says as he closes the door. “Good night child.” 

The door closes and you can hear Gaster coaxing an intoxicated Mettaton to bed. It makes you giggle a little as you hear them outside your door, Mettaton deciding to sing opera outside in the hall apparently and if you understood correctly dragging Gaster into dancing with him. Just as you’re about to get up to peak out your door at them something taps on your bedroom window.

“Hello Secret Friend.” Genisis whispers as you open the window. 

You grin in greeting as they slide in onto your bed, whispering as soft as you can to ask what they’ve been up to?

“I can show you if you would like.” Genisis’ expression is grim. “Is that what you wish?”

Their solemn demeanor makes you pause but… You want to know.

You nod, DETERMINED to know what’s going on.

“I will show you then.” Genisis says, their hand extending over your face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toying with posting a bonus chapter this weekend, but not sure... I mean... It's written.... and I do love some of my trolls, but some are just getting out of hand and NOT TAKING A GOD DAMN HINT.
> 
> Thoughts?

The current pulls you under once again and you feel your soul being swept away with your mind from your body. This isn’t a memory like those from the distant past, there’s no light or naïve curiosity, just shadows and a jaded soul that is all too aware of the weight of the world.

Your mind is well trained and does not wonder, only focusing on the task of being unseen as you merge with the shadows around. Spreading yourself as thin as you can without falling apart you move like the shadow of a cloud across the ground, your soul spread so thinly with you. Moving with the cold wind you chase the shadows of the clouds against the moonlit sky. There were more of the Guard out than had been out the last time, which considering that you had been very nearly caught the last time did not work in your favor. But, you’d learned last time.

The Guards have patterns that they all follow and you had been learning those patterns through your exposure to the Captain through the human. The Captain’s mind, unlike her body, is not as guarded as you had worried it would be. The patrols that she had dictated would have been very difficult to avoid if you didn’t know exactly what they were, down to the likely deviations that the Captain expected of her troops. She was utilizing the dogs’ keen sense of smell, at the small son of Gaster’s suggestion, to track you down. But, that’s hard to do when you keep upwind from them.

An amused smile spreads across your face as you feel the distant desire for dog treats recede away from you. You couldn’t risk going back to the Underground just yet, no you will have to wait for another time to deconstruct their work. For now, you want to see Korak. You need to know if the Void has truly changed him so much or if you are wrong? Could he be useful to you? If so you’ll have to think of a way to free him. But.. That consideration is dependent upon what you find out now. 

Reaching the lab you scale the outside wall like a massive spider and enter through a roof vent. Slithering like a snake through the vents, quiet as a whisper, you seek out your brother. He had always been so kind and gentle, it was the world that had jaded and scarred him. You hope that the doctor hadn’t harmed Korak. If he had… Well, you don’t want to fight the doctor, it would be a long and painful fight, but you would for your brother. In his soul, Korak is good. He has a gentle soul that only seeks to heal what is broken. 

“Can the Queen not heal the child Sans?” Gaster’s voice is annoyed as you stop at a vent, the doctor and his smaller son in a room with several stasis tanks. “I do not have time for this right now.”

“You have an entire staff that can watch them,” The smaller skeleton snaps at the doctor as he gestures to the several full tanks in the room. “get one of them to pull guard duty for one night and come on! Paps feels like you don’t want to have anything to do with us, I know that the kid was upset that you didn’t come to their show, and Tori’s going to ban you from the lab at this rate if you don’t come out!” 

“The Queen knows that the work I’m doing here is paramount and there are not many who I would trust to stand guard here.” Gaster retorts angrily. “Papyrus is an adult and if he feels I do not spend enough time with you both then I am sorry but I trust you both to take care of yourselves. After all you are not children. I had also assumed that you two, together, were capable of taking care of one single human child. Am I wrong?”

“We do more than our share of taking care of the kid.” Sans snaps back. “You’re the one who insisted on building them a bedroom and everything so that we could all watch them, but you’ve been AWOL for weeks. Ever since they got control of their DT.” 

“Well there’s hardly a reason for me to be there when there’s nothing to be concerned about.” Gaster replies. “Their mastering their DT just fine, although not the way I would have preferred, and there doesn’t seem to be any threat of them RESETING presently. I have other things to attend to Sans.” 

“Jeez, you were just like this when I was a kid.” Sans looks like he could strike his father. “You always put your work before me and Paps! Now you’re doing it again and to the kid! Just come home and heal their freaking injuries at least!” 

“Fine.” Gaster finally sighs exasperatedly as you back away in the vent a bit, waiting for them to pass. 

You wait, silently, as their annoyed energies move further away, the door closing quietly. Not long after they leave another comes in, an Astigmate in a white lab coat, and takes a seat at the desk where Gaster had been working. Perfect, you grin as you let your physically relax. 

Oozing out of the vent you drag yourself across the ceiling to the two security cameras watching over the room and unplug them from their power cables. Carefully positioning yourself over the Astigmate, you only have one shot, you drop onto the Astigmate and swallow them into yourself. They struggle, at first, reaching for the alarm button but you hold them back with ease. Pressing them into the darkness you pull forth memories of happier times for them to ponder. Of course they’re sitting calmly at their desk, you put the thoughts into their mind as you work to take the memory of their capture from them, but these monsters are in Stasis. You can let your mind wonder, it’s not like they’re going anywhere, the skeleton is just paranoid from all that time in the Void himself.

It’s a wonder he’s not as mad as these poor saps, the thoughts of the Astigmate makes you smile in satisfaction as their own thoughts take over. 

Moving from the desk you look around cautiously but only spot the two cameras. You remain as silent as you can, just in case, and search the stasis tanks. There’s nine that are filled and you wonder if they’re just collecting all of your friends who had been trapped in the Void with you? Or is there a pattern? You can’t tell but you will find out soon, you’re sure of it. 

Spotting Korak drifting in a tank amid the others you go to it. Pressing your hand against the glass your soul aches, your brother must be so furious with this. Quietly, you stir your magic and reach out to him. At first you wonder if he’ll rouse, he usually would respond even unconsciously but doesn’t, and then you feel it. 

A violent force grabs your consciousness and a wave of powerful emotions crash into you. Rage, betrayal, and a desire to fight grapple with you as you’re pulled into a smoke filled abyss.

“YOU KNOW OUR HELL!” The rage filled words ring in your mind as you grapple against being dragged through Korak’s memories. 

Fire lights all around you as the screams of battle and anguish echo in your ears. Dust and ash fill the air as the memories and life of the men you clamp your hand down on their heads. Their screams die in your palm before you release them and move onto the next, tearing more and more memories and lives from an endless wave of human soldiers. You struggle against the memory, bringing your own forward, and try to pull Korak into it. 

Thankfully… You’re able to pull Korak into the memory of a calm spring day when you had both been children. In this memory, where time is frozen, you stare at each other in the forms that you had been. You’re each just children.

“Why did you come here?” Korak asks, his voice cool and calculating and nothing like it had been as a child.

“I was worried about you.” You tell him. “I needed to know if you are well.” 

“Considering the circumstances I suppose this is not the worst fate that could befall me.” Korak crosses his arms angrily and you can’t help but smile for, in the memory, he looks like a petulant child. “And your circumstances?”

“I have been hiding mostly,” You smile, wanting to trust your brother. “They hunt me now. The sons of Gaster are clever, as you had predicted.”

“They come from two powerful souls and equally great minds.” Korak says off handedly. “I wonder, how have you been hiding from them though?”

“As close to them as I can of course.” You explain a little proudly, it was your way just as it was his to use distance for safety. “Their child is very sweet and curious; I should think you would have liked them if you had come to know them well.”

“They are not as naïve as they appear.” Korak’s eyes glint angrily at you. “But, by now you will know that. Interesting that you’ve earned their trust though, quite clever sibling, despite being what we are. You are still quite able at complicating simple plans. Would you share how you’ve swayed them?”

“Like all souls that are overburdened they respond well to that which eases their burdens.” You smile a little. “I’d imagine that once this has all been settled you will be more able to untangle their mess of memories for them, even heal them assuming there’s still an applicable need.” Taking a calm breath you hold Korak’s gaze evenly. “Now, tell me what you know of the stolen DT and what you have told the doctor? Why are they gathering our friends? Do you know of the missing humans?”

“Settled?” Korak looks at you as though you’d grown another head before breaking into a wide grin and chuckling. “What a mad little fool you are Genisis… Come,” His smile softens and he extends a hand to you. “Free me and I will make all well of the mess you’ve made. There’s so much work to do but I’m sure we can finish it all together with great speed.”

You shake your head, he won’t answer your questions...

“No…” You move away from his outstretched hand and pulling out from the memory. “I will return for you Korak. Rest assured I will not abandon you.” 

Coming back to your own mind and body you sigh, pulling away from the tank. Setting the Astigmate in the seat at the desk you ensure that their memories are only of sitting still at their desk. That in and of itself takes a few minutes, you’re not as good at altering memories as Korak is and you never have been. Strength wise you have always been superior to your brother but he had always possessed immense skill, a natural genius of your kind. Ironic, you think sadly, that you are the last of your kind to survive the war….

All of your people had tried, so hard, to prevent the war. It’d been relentless and the teachers, elders, and masters had all fought relentlessly for peace. But peace can only be held for so long, you understand that now, for eventually the sins of the past will seek their retribution. They always do…

Slipping out of the lab you head up the mountain, careful to avoid the guards’ routes, and towards the entrance to the Underground. Slipping into the tunnels you keep to the shadows and meander about in the darkness. Reaching out with your mind, spreading your very soul as thin as you can, you beckon the memories to guide you. The freshest ones will pull first and the faded memories will tug next. 

Like a fallen leaf of autumn that’s fallen into a rippling stream the memories flow around you and you drift through them. There isn’t much, they’ve covered their tracks, that all they could do. But they did it well. Those are the tracks that you need though, how else are you to take it all? If anyone will control this game you have to make sure it’s you. You can’t fail this time…

There’s a jolt and you feel strange, lost. Something cool against your forehead and the din of voices around you. Your sight is bleary as you open your eyes, looking around at the shadowy figures. It takes a moment but you realize that you’re laying down, something cool being dabbed against your face, and when you do you try to sit up. 

“Easy,” The voice sounds weird in your ears and you can’t remember where you are, who you are. Are you Genisis still? Trying to figure out how to do what you must? Or are you Frisk and just a curious child? “Don’t sit up, you’re really sick.” 

You manage to ask where you are, hoping to untangle the jumbled thoughts in your head, your voice scratchy. 

“You’re home. In bed.” The voices around begin to smooth out as your vision clears. “Jeez, you’re really out of it.” 

Yes, that’s right, you’re Frisk. You’re still you. 

Blinking rapidly you rub your eyes as the heavy weight of an aching body, throbbing head, tight chest, and sore throat hit you like a car. Ugh… Why?

Looking around you see Sans beside the bed and Gaster standing near the door on his phone. What’s up?

“You’re sicker than Doggo is what.” Sans tells you, his voice very annoyed. “And apparently been hiding it from us?”

Oh, that… You smile sheepishly, tiredly. Oops…

“Yeah oops.” The smaller skeleton snaps at you, frowning. “I come in here to wake you up after Mettaton and Papyrus leave for work and find you with a fever that’d make Grillby look cold.” 

Umm… You try to take a deep breath, but you can’t, and instead end up in a coughing fit. 

“Try to breath,” Sans rubs your back as Gaster finishes his call and pockets the phone. “Don’t curl up kid, gotta breath.”

“They have an appointment with a pediatrician at two this afternoon.” Gaster says, as the desk chair is brought in by his bodiless hands and he sits beside the bed. “Sarah Macklehaney was able to fit them in at the hospital. She said that their symptoms match with a virus named Pneumonia that has been infecting many this year.”

“Great...” Sans says as you come down from the coughing. “Alright buddy, gonna sit you up now.”

You nod and sit up, surprised by how shaky your arms are as you’re propped up on extra pillows.

“The medicine you were taking to hide your condition was designed for adults.” Gaster explains as Sans sits beside you on the bed. “More than likely, because of the strength of the dosage in comparison to your size, it was enough to suppress the symptoms.”

“Yeah, about two times the dose you should’ve been taking.” Sans sounds angry as he looks at you with narrow eyes. “What the heck kid? If you’re sick then you have to tell us, not hide it!”

You apologize softly, you didn’t want to miss the showcase or the trip…

“You’re fortunate that Ms. Macklehaney was able to fit you in today.” Gaster says, his bodiless hands bringing up a glass of water. “If she hadn’t been able to you wouldn’t be going.”

Relieved you thank them and apologize again. You thought it’d go away in all honesty though…

“What, by popping pills and running around?” Sans snaps, he’s definitely angry… “What kinda logic is that kid?”

The bottle said it was for cough and cold…

“So, just because a bottle says something you decide to pop whatever pills are in it?” Sans asks. “You see how careful we are about giving you the kid’s medicine, did you even think for one second about how dangerous taking random pills are? Did you even read the dosing instructions?”

A little… You took one every six to eight hours…

“And,” Gaster clears his throat, pulling out the bottle form his pocket. “Should symptoms persist for more than 72 hours call a medical professional.” He looks at you. “Seventy two hours is approximately three days, how many have you been taking these for?”

. . .

“Exactly.” Gaster pockets the medicine again as the bodiless hands bring the water to you. “Drink.”

You ask if you could take the normal, kids, medicine as you take the water. You won’t make a fuss or anything and be good.

“You already did.” Sans tells you dryly. 

Oh… You’re sorry…

“You should be!” Sans snaps, getting up. “Stay in bed and drink your water. I’m going for a walk.” 

Holding the water cup you remain silent until the front door slams shut.

“Do not take his anger to heart child.” Gaster pats your head. “Sans is emotional, as his brother, and was very concerned this morning. Your fever’s only broken because of the medicine we gave you.” 

You nod, sipping the water, before asking if you’re in trouble?

“We shall see, that depends upon how ill you truly are and if the medicine you have been taking has exacerbated the condition or done any additional harm.” Gaster tells you. “But, personally, I am not angry. Concerned and disappointed, but certainly not angry.” He smiles a little. “I am also a little impressed with your work ethic and ingenuity, although I will ask that you do not repeat these actions in the future. There is no denying that the body’s limitations are truly a hindrance to progress and your desire to continue forward despite these limitations is something that I both recognize and appreciate.”

You as if you’re still going to be allowed to go to Newester Astrangia?

“If the medical professionals deem that it is safe for you to travel then I will not stop you.” Gaster tells you, his hand cradling your soul moving to the surface. “I will re-establish my direct connection with the hand though, just in the event that you are in danger and my sons are not near to defend you.”

You nod and ask if he’ll be able to undo the bad programming if he’s directly connected?

“I will certainly try.” Gaster seems amused as he places a finger on the bodiless hand. “Although it has not worked in the other attempts. I am beginning to think that you keeping this hand is for the best if I am to be honest. An emergency protection measure, safeguards your soul, and an excellent means of maintaining communication. You’ve also managed to control your DT with an acceptable level of accuracy. Would you mind keeping it? Or would you prefer it removed?”

You don’t care really, you shrug. Whatever is easiest.

“Then it shall stay.” Gaster smiles as your soul and the hand return, nausea washing over you. “Now, you’ve finished your water? Good, lay down and try to rest. We’ll gather you when it’s time to go.” 

Nodding, you lay back and get comfortable. 

“Good, now rest.” Gaster instructs calmly, taking the glass from your lap and petting your hair back as his hand glows. “I will watch over you child, just sleep.” 

A dreamless sleep washes over you and you drift through a dark ocean of silence for what feels like an eternity.

“Paps has the car ready.” A voice intrudes your sleep and you frown, no just a little longer…

“Thank you.” You whine as your body moves, aching in protest, before you’re tightly wrapped in a blanket. “Come child, you can rest on the drive.” 

Whining more in protest you burry your face into darkness, sleep coming back easily. 

“DO YOU THINK THAT THE DOCTOR WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE THEM WELL BEFORE MONDAY?” Papyrus’ voice wakes you though as the car revs to life. 

“If they can’t then they’re staying home.” Sans replies, his voice still angry. “I’ll stay back to watch them.” 

“Or I will just take them to the lab with me.” Gaster seems unconcerned as he sits in the back seat with you. “You both going to represent our kind are is more important than staying home when I am more than capable of watching over them.” 

“HOPEFULLY IT WILL ALL BE ALRIGHT.” Papyrus says optimistically as the car shoots down the road. “I’M SURE THAT THE HUMAN DOCTORS WILL KNOW HOW TO HEAL OUR HUMAN AS WELL AS ANY OF OUR HEALERS WOULD HEAL A MONSTER!”

“Heh, yeah, hopefully.” Sans chuckles from the front seat. “After the trip though they’re grounded.” 

You whine, loudly, in protest. 

“Shouldn’t’ve hidden being sick and popped random pills!” Sans calls back to you sternly. “You’re lucky I’m not just calling off the trip for you all together!” 

You frown and look at Gaster hopefully.

“Their Majesties would have a hard time explaining their absence when they’ve promised to bring them if they are well and healthy.” Gaster says calmly. “Consider your necessity a saving grace child.” 

Frowning, you pull the blanket tightly about yourself under the seatbelt. You understand why Sans is so mad but he’s being mean… 

You remain silent the rest of the drive and watch outside the window as the world zips by. It isn’t like you’d done drugs or took Sans’ ketchup… You’d just gotten sick and had too much to do to be sick… So you’d taken medicine that wasn’t gross and nasty like the kind that they always made you take…

“THIS IS WHERE TREE MOTHER WORKS?” Papyrus seems excited as he pulls the car into a parking space outside a large, white, hospital. 

“Yeah, apparently.” Sans tells him as you all get out of the car. 

“IT’S VERY LARGE COMPARED TO THE OTHER HOSPITAL!” Papyrus says, picking you up and walking inside. “SURELY THERE WILL BE MANY DOCTORS HERE WHO CAN MAKE OUR HUMAN WELL ENOUGH TO TRAVEL!” 

You smile optimistically before a tickle at the back of your throat sends you into a coughing fit.

“Yeah, hopefully…” Sans watches you from the corner of his eyes as you all enter through automatic doors.

The main entrance is clean, signs pointing in all directions list what is where, a reception desk center, and elevators all around.

“This directory says that the general pediatric ward is on the fourth floor.” Gaster says, reading from an elevator directory near the entrance. “That is where Mrs. Macklehaney said she would be waiting for us.” He presses the elevator button and you all wait patiently. “This should be an interesting trip to say the least. This hospital specializes in child illnesses and is where Rachel Macklehaney was treated.”

“THE BLONDE HUMAN WAS ILL TOO?” Papyrus is surprised. “COULD OUR HUMAN HAVE THE SAME ILLNESS?”

“Hopefully Frisk’s illness is either viral or bacterial, Rachel Macklehaney had a disease that falls under the broader classification of cancer.” Gaster explains as the elevator arrives, several people getting off seeming startled by the skeletons who board with you. “A cancer of the bone marrow, the child is very lucky to have survived. Human mortality, despite their advantage with DT, is extremely high compared to monsters. Those that develop or inherit cancers often do not survive.”

“YOU DON’T THINK OUR HUMAN HAS CANCER DO YOU?!” Papyrus looks down at you panicked.

“I sincerely doubt it.” Gaster answers as he presses the number 4 button. 

“They just have a bad cold paps.” Sans assures his brother. “They’ll be fine, you heard dad. The doctors here specialize with the sicko kiddo.”

“THAT’S GOOD.” Papyrus smiles down at you. “YOU’LL BE PERFECTLY HEALTHY IN NO TIME HUMAN! YOU CAN TRUST THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

You giggle and tell him you do before apologizing, again, for hiding being sick…

“IF YOU PROMISE TO NOT HIDE WHEN YOU ARE ILL OR HURT IN THE FUTURE THEN I AM HAPPY TO FORGIVE YOU!” Papyrus says. “METTATON EXPLAINED TO ME THAT YOU MUST HAVE BEEN VERY EXCITED TO PERFORM AND THAT’S WHY YOU HID BEING SICK! I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT, IT IS NOT EVERY DAY THAT YOU GET TO SHOW THE WORLD HOW GREAT YOU ARE, AFTER ALL YOU ARE NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHO SHOWS EVERYONE EVERYDAY!” 

You agree and promise to not hide being sick or hurt in the future… 

“And don’t go around taking random medicines again.” Sans adds.

You promise…

The elevator reaches the 4th floor and you all step out. There’s assign that points to a waiting area and a large reception desk where a person in hospital scrubs types at a computer. A dozen, perhaps more, families sit around in the spacious area with children that all look unwell. Many eyes follow your group as you approach the desk.

“Hello,” Gaster says calmly to the person typing. “Is this the general pediatric ward?”

“Yes how can-“ The nurse looks up and pauses, their face going pale, before they continue. “how can I help you?”

“I called four hours ago and spoke with a Mrs. Macklehaney.” Gaster explains. “There should be a two pm appointment for Frisk Dreemurr to see a doctor?”

“Dreenurr?” The nurse quickly types in the computer. “Yes… Do you have their ID card?” 

“Ah, I believe you’re referencing this?” Gaster asks, handing them a small, laminated, card. 

“Yes, perfect.” The nurse takes the card and begins to type rapidly. “Aaaaaall right…” They prepare a clipboard with pen. “If you could fill out…” They look up at the skeletons and then back at the clipboard. “Um… Here, let me see if a room is free in the back… Sarah should be around here somewhere.” 

“Thank you.” Gaster seems pleased as the nurse goes back through the door and calls for Sarah. “It seems like a streamline process.”

“They’re here?” You spot Sarah coming out the door, dressed in blue scrubs like the other nurse with her hair pulled back. “Ah good, come on back guys.” She smiles at you all. “Oh dear, you really do look sick Frisk.” 

“They were rather effectively hiding their illness with these.” Gaster explains, handing her the bottle of pills. “Could you tell if this will have harmed them?”

“Acetaminophen with w a cough suppressant…” Rachel takes the bottle and reads it quickly as she leads you all back. “How long have they been taking this and how much?”

The skeletons all look at you.

A week or two… Two or three a day…

“Who gave you this?” Sarah asks with narrowing eyes.

You stole it from the nurse’s office…

“Frisk!” Sarah admonishes you as she leads you all into a room with a matted table, covered with this tissue paper, and several chairs along with medical equipment. 

You apologize meekly as Papyrus sets you on the table. 

“You should be!” Sarah scolds you as she takes a thermometer and runs it over your forehead. “This dosage is way too high for you and can cause liver and kidney damage! You also shouldn’t be stealing from the nurse’s office!” 

You shrink under Sarah’s scolding, glancing hopefully to the skeletons but none of them came to your aid.

“Alright, well,” Sarah clears her throat and sits down on the rolling stool with her clipboard and pen. “Have they had anything other than this? Anything that may still be in their system?”

“Yes, we gave them the children’s medicine that you sent with them.” Gaster replies. “One tablespoon about six hours ago.”

“Alright, it should be wearing off by now.” Sarah jots a note down. “102.0 fever, let’s get your blood pressure.” She pulls down the band and tubes as the skeletons watch with interest.

The skeletons are quiet throughout the vitals as Sarah checks everything from your temperature to height and weight. The pulse oximeter that she placed on your finger made her frown though and she tells them that you’re definitely dehydrated. Sarah took you height and weight and pinned a chart that read BMI, nodding in approval at the number you had, before finishing the assessment.

“Alright, I’m going to go get something for you to drink and give the doctor your chart.” Sarah sighs, her lips thin.

“Excellent, is there anything you can tell us about their condition or do you need to reference the doctor first?” Gaster asks.

“Well, I can tell you that they’re definitely sick and that their height and weight are good.” Sarah says, scanning over the clipboard. “They’re not growing at the expected rate for a child in their age group but considering that we don’t have their biological data to reference that could just be their genes.” Sarah shrugs a little and then smiles at you. “Let’s see what Dr. Harvey has to say and then get you better. When are you all supposed to leave for your trip?”

“Monday…” Sans answers. “Think they’ll be alright by then?”

“I…” Sarah frowns. “I don’t know. Let’s talk to the doctor first.”

“Thank you.” Gaster says appreciatively as Sarah leaves, coming to stand beside you. 

Once the door is closed Gaster presses his palm to your forehead. 

“102.1.” Gaster assesses. “Their thermometer needs recalibrated.” He turns towards the rack full of medical equipment.

“Don’t go messing with their tools dad.” Sans sighs, moving to stand beside you as Papyrus inspects the tools curiously. “They’re not gonna like it.” 

“It will only take a moment.” Gaster says, already working with the thermometer. 

“DAD, WHAT IS THIS FOR?” Papyrus asks, pointing at a triangular hammer thingy.

You giggle a little as the taller skeletons examine the tools, usually you hated coming to the doctors but so far this wasn’t so bad…

“So, guess you’re a shortie huh?” Sans chuckles, giving up on stopping his brother and father. “Welcome to the club.”

Smiling a little you stick your tongue out, earning a grin from the skeleton.

“Heh, how ya feeling?” Sans asks. “Lookin’ like one of Grillby’s cousins right now.”

You pause and then smile tiredly. That’s weird because you’re really not feeling too hot right now.

“Heh, good one.” Sans chuckles before sighing. “Really wish you’da just told us though. But, guess as long as doc can help ya it’ll be okay.” 

Nodding a little you ask if he’s still mad at you?

“Wasn’t mad,” Sans cocks an eye socket you before rolling his eyes. “Alright, that’s a lie. I was mad but that’s because you really worried us this morning. That and between popping random cold pills and stealing? Not smart or like you kiddo.”

You know… Dropping your eyes you ask if you’re grounded? You’d understand if he didn’t want you to go on the trip now…

“Oh you’re grounded like coffee.” Sans ruffles your hair. “But after the trip. Beside,” He chuckles. “Maybe if you’re good and don’t run off on the trip I miiiiight just forget about grounding you. After all, three weeks is a long time for a skele to remember that their kiddo was a bonehead.” 

That makes you smile as you lean on his shoulder tiredly. You’ll be the best kid that you possibly can be, you promise.

“Heh, good.” Sans says.

You didn’t mean to fall asleep, it just kinda happened. You just feel so awful, your entire body aching, and so tired too… 

“Hey, buddy, wake up. Doc’s here.” You can hear Sans trying to rouse you but…

You’re just so tired and your body won’t wake up as your jostled. Something cool and metal is pressed against your forehead. 

“103. Their fever’s rising,” A stranger’s concerned voice comes. “Lay them back. Nurse, get a gurney and I want an IV bag with…”

The rest fades out as you fall deeply to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

“They’ve tested positive for both pneumonia and streptococcal.” An unfamiliar voice says as a steady, computer, beeping sounds. “We’re seeing an epidemic of Strep this year and there’s been a rise in pneumonia on the west side of town. So if their school is on the west side then I wouldn’t be surprised if they caught both there. Unfortunately, the pneumonia is in both lungs and the lower chamber of the left lung is partially deflated. They’ll need inpatient care until it inflates and I want to run them on a strong series of antibiotics as well as anti-inflammatories to help fight the bacteria. Also we’ll need to monitor their fever and hydration closely since they fainted.”

“Very well, I assume that they are allowed to have visitors?” Gaster asks a bony hand takes one of yours. 

“Of course, you just have to sign in with the inpatient reception desk and” There’s a shuffling of paper. “since you are listed as primary caretaker you and up to two guests that you bring may visit at any time.” 

“Alright, thank you very much.” Gaster’s voice answers. 

It takes a while longer before you’re able to blink awake. It’s a room with soft colored walls and tiled floors. There’s curtains pulled back and you can see snow falling outside a window. It’s a small room but, along with the large bed you’re in and medical equipment including a monitor, it has an armchair and a small television on the wall. 

Alarmed, you sit up and look around. There’s an IV in your arm and a little clamp on your finger. Where are you? Why are you alone? 

You look at yourself and find that you’re in a hospital gown. Sitting in the armchair beside the bed is your pajamas and blue hoodie all neatly folded. Quickly, afraid, you dig through the hoodie and mercifully find your cellphone. With trembling fingers you dial Sans’ number.

Just as the call begins to ring you hear a familiar ring tone outside the door. The call is dropped and your heart sinks. Just as you’re dialing Papyrus’ number the door opens.

“We’re right here buddy.” Sans says, coming into the room, Papyrus behind him. 

Oh, relieved, you smile and ask what’s going on? Why are you in a hospital room?

“YOU ARE VERY SICK HUMAN.” Papyrus looks very upset. “THE DOCTOR FOUND TWO ILLNESSES THAT HAVE ATTACKED YOUR LUNGS!”

Oh… But, you feel better now. Smiling, just tired. So you’ll have a nap-a-thon with Sans when you get home and then you’ll be fine right? After all, you still have the trip to Newester Astrangia with everyone.

“Eh, no you’re staying here for a few days bucko.” Sans tells you tiredly, sitting on the foot of your bed.

What? A few days?

You frown, thinking slowly… But… You’re all flying out on Monday… Are you going to leave Monday? Or… Are you going to meet up with everyone after you’re all better?

“Eh…” Sans hesitates and glances at Papyrus.

“I THINK…” Papyrus hesitates as well. 

“You’re not going to Newester Astrangia with them.” Gaster clears his throat as he and a man in a white lab coat come in with Sarah just behind. “You’re going to stay here for a few days, or until your fever goes down and your lungs inflate properly, and then come home where you will spend your winter break resting and recovering.” 

Your eyes go wide, what? Why?

“Because you’re sick.” Gaster tells you calmly. “And infectious to other humans. It is not sensible for you to travel and infect other humans as well as potentially further degrade your condition.”

But, your eyes begin to water and brim with tears, everyone’s looking forward to going to Newester Astrangia. 

“They will be leaving as planned and our good Dr. Harvey here has prepared a thorough explanation for your absence that the King and Queen will bring with them.” Gaster assures you. “Sans and Papyrus will pack tomorrow and still leave on Monday with the Royal Family and other members of the delegation. You will remain here and recover.” 

But… You want to go too…

The tears fall down your face and you tell him you really want to go. 

“We know buddy but you’re sick.” Sans says as Papyrus gives you a warm hug and holds you. “You can’t go around being a sicko. That’s just sick.” He chuckles a little, prompting a small smile. 

“DO NOT FRET HUMAN!” Papyrus adds. “I WILL TAKE MANY GREAT PICTURES AND CALL YOU EVERY NIGHT! IT WILL BE LIKE YOU’RE WITH US! AND I’M SURE THAT WE WILL ALL BE ABLE TO FIND EXCELLENT SUVENIORS TOGETHER THAT WE CAN SHARE WITH YOU WHEN WE COME BACK!”

Nodding tearily you look at the doctor with large eyes before looking at Sarah. What if….

You ask what if as soon as they’re gone Child Protective Services comes back and takes you away again? What if they hide you again like they did before? 

“There’s no reason to worry about that.” Dr. Harvey clears his throat, stepping forward. “Your guardians have been doing a very good job of caring for you and I, as well as our staff, have no reason to suspect neglect or abuse in your case Frisk. You just got sick is all.” He offers you a comforting smile. “And hid it too long from your guardians. Nurse Sarah’s told me that you are quite a clever child.”

“THEY ARE VERY CLEVER!” Papyrus says proudly, still holding you. “THEY ARE QUITE MASTERFUL PUZZLE SOLVERS AND I HAVE BEEN TEACHING THEM HOW TO BUILD VERY COMPLICATED PUZZELS!”

“I think we have some puzzles in toy storage…” Sarah says thoughtfully. “I’ll look for some after you’re all settled Frisk.” 

Sniffing, and still upset, you nod… You’d been so excited to go with everyone though….

“I’ll send you lots of pictures too.” Sans assures you as Dr, Harvey checks the machines around you and makes notes on his clipboard. “And, ya know, I’ve heard that Newester Astrangia’s not as cool as all the hype about it says.”

You mumble that he’s just trying to make you feel better...

“Is it working?” Sans grins widely as Papyrus climbs onto the bed behind you and lets you sit in his lap. “Seriously though, betcha that they got roads and sidewalks, maybe a few cross walks, I think one or two humans live there.” He winks as you smile a little. “They definitely don’t have an MTT Resort, we’re getting that before anyone else, and they DEFINITELY don’t have New New Home Monster Reservation, or a Monster King that can’t name worth his fluff.” That makes you giggle as Dr. Harvey walks out of the room with Gaster, a smile on the doctor’s face. “I know they don’t have a Grillby’s, how interesting can a place be if it doesn’t have a Grillby’s?” He ruffles your hair as you smile widely. “It’ll probably be so boring that we’ll be numbskulls by the end of the first day with all the politics and schmoozing that we’re gonna have to do.” He cocks an eye socket at you suspiciously. “You didn’t plan all this to get out of the super boring, political, trip didja?” 

You giggle and shake your head.

“You sure?” Sans glances at Papyrus. “Whatcha think bro? I think that they’re just getting out of the most boring business trip in the whole overground.” 

“NYEH HEH HEH, VERY SUSPICIOUS INDEED!” Papyrus agrees, petting your head and grinning widely. “VERY CLEVER HUMAN! NOT EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN SCOLD YOU FOR BEING SICK!”

Soon they’re both teasing you and complaining about how they don’t want to go on a long, boring, political, trip. By the time that Gaster returns from speaking with the doctor you’re giggling and happy once more, if not still fatigued. By the time that Sarah comes in with several different puzzles to solve you’re talking with Papyrus about Santa and about next semester at school.

“Are you doing ballet too?” Sarah asks as she pulls the bed table up to you where you still sit in Papyrus’ lap.

“Yeah, they’re gonna be a twinkletoes now.” Sans chuckles, leaning back as he sits on the foot of the bed. “Got any advice?”

“You’re going to need a lot of medical tape, bandaids, and” Sarah laughs a little as you pick up a multi colored cube curiously and Gaster sits in the arm chair beside the bed. “We’ll go shopping before school starts. Also I noticed that they were wearing the old leotard at the showcase, do you need another?”

“We couldn’t find any stores nearby that sold them.” Gaster explains as you show Papyrus the mixed colored cube. “We looked, and found some online, but we didn’t know what size to get them as every supplier’s terminology and size chart was different.”

“Ah,” Sarah smiles a little. “Well, we will just have to take the kids on a long shopping day while you boys are away.” She looks between Sans and Papyrus. “No offense boys.” 

“NONE TAKEN!” Papyrus says happily as he shows you how to match all the colors so that each side of the six sided cube is solid colors. “METTATON HAS BEEN SAYING THAT HE WOULD LIKE TO TAKE US ALL CLOTHING SHOPPING BUT DAD AND SANS WON’T COME!”

“Well, if you and Mettaton can manage Sans on your trip.” Sarah flashes a conspriritorial smile. “I’ll get Frisk and Gaster.”

“Excuse me?” Gaster asks, cocking an eye at her.  
“What?” Sans looks up from the metal pieces that he was trying to separate.

“THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!!” Papyrus agrees happily as you yawn widely and lay back against his ribcage. “THANK YOU! METTATON WILL BE SO PLEASED!” 

“Then it’s a date.” Sarah smiles at Gaster. “We’ll make plans later for it, alright?”

“I suppose.” Gaster sighs as your eyes droop tiredly. “It looks as though they’re tiring.” 

“Oh,” Sarah looks looks you over then checks the monitors. “Are you sleepy Frisk?” 

You nod, wrapping your arms around Papyrus sleepily. 

“Okay, well how about you let Pappy get up and we’ll make sure you’re nice and tucked in for a good nap.” Sarah tells you.

You shake your head, you don’t want Pappy to go…

“IT IS ALRIGHT TREE MOTHER.” Papyrus tells the woman cheerily. “I DO NOT MIND STAYING WITH THEM. ESPECIALLY SINCE I WILL BE LEAVING IN TWO DAYS FOR THREE WEEKS.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Sarah seems pleased and then smiles at each of the skeletons. “I’m glad that they have you boys. You really are wonderful to them.”

“Heh, we try.” Sans chuckles as Papyrus lays back with you, moving beside his brother so that you’re firmly cuddled between them. “Alright buddy, just close your eyes, we’re right here.”

Smiling sleepily, still hugging Papyrus as you’re snuggled safely between the skeleton brothers, you close your eyes and drift to sleep.

You must have really been tired because when you wake up next it’s dark and you’re alone. The sky outside is black and the snow glows ethereally with the light of the moon. Curiously, you check your cellphone and find a note waiting on your neatly folded pajamas and hoodie.

 

Frisk, you are in stable condition now and the doctors have assured us that we will be contacted should anything change in your condition. Papyrus, Sans, and myself have gone home to rest and see to other matters. We will return in the morning to see how you are doing. Please rest and do not get into mischief.  
Sincerely,  
Gaster, Sans, and THE GREAT PAPYRUS

 

You smile at the note and then check the time. 11:32. 

Well…. Looking around the dark room you wonder what you should do… You feel better, a lot better, than you had that morning. But, there’s a fatigue and achiness that’s still present. A part of you kind of wants to look around.

“Secret Friend?” Genisis’ voice startles you and you look up to find them sitting in the arm chair. “You are unwell.” 

Yeah, you grin impishly, guess refusing to be sick didn’t work. Oh well it was worth a shot at least, you tell them and then ask how they’ve been.

“I am well,” Genisis looks at the monitors and equipment curiously. “Humans have much more complicated physicalities that we do, it’s interesting. Can you tell me what these do?”

Ummm…. Looking around you tell them what you know. The thingy on your finger says how much air is in your blood and reads your pulse on that monitor. The tube and needle in your arm attached to the hanging bag is water and medicine so that you don’t get thirsty… That’s about all you know.

“Interesting, perhaps I should read into human healing when all of this is settled.” Genisis says, intrigued. 

When all of this… Oh yeah! 

You grin and tell them you remember the memories from last night and have some questions.

“Of course.” Genisis smiles widely. “Feel free to ask.”

You ask why they went to see Korak? Is the Astigmate alright? What was that memory with all the fire and screaming? You didn’t really understand the conversation that they’d had with Korak? Why’d they bring up the missing humans? Do they know who took your DT? What’s going on?

“I went to see Korak because he is my brother and I was worried about him.” Genisis answers your questions in order. “He is also very wise and I had hoped to gather information as well as council from him. The Astigmate is fine, he will have no recollection of the event and was able to rest for a few minutes. The memory of flames and screams was one of Korak’s memories from the war. I believe it was his attempt to punish me for not cooperating with him. You must understand, my brother has a very short temper.” They chuckle amusedly. “But he has a good soul, his intentions are for the benefit of others. As for our conversation…” They sigh a little. “Well, I wanted to see if he knew anything pertaining major events that have been occurring. But, he was still angry with me and didn’t tell me anything.” Genisis smiles simply. “I’ll try to speak with him again later, usually if I’m persistent he eventually cooperates.” 

Oh… So… They don’t know what’s going on?

“Not as much as I would like, but I have my theories…” Genisis tells you thoughtfully as they pick up one of the puzzles that is several twisted pieces of metal intertwined meant to be separated. “One is that due to exposure to the Void one of our friends has lost their handle upon reality and has acted accordingly due to that loss of connection.” They smile in enjoyment as they begin to separate the metal pieces one by one. “Another is that there’s a monster that has calculated their course of actions carefully as a means to an end that I am still trying to figure out.” They separate another piece. “I like to imagine that it’s a justifiable goal, but realistically and considering the nature of such matters I cannot give that idea a great deal of favor. Which is unfortunate.” There’s only two pieces left as they separate a third piece. “Then there’s the option that I’ve completely failed in my guesses and have absolutely no idea what’s actually going on.” They struggle with the two pieces. “That would be embarrassing, although laughable.” They separate the pieces. “But, we’ll see.” Placing the pieces on the table before you and taking the rubix cube, beginning to work on it while you try to reconnect the pieces of metal into a mess. “I have a few steps that I intend to take to narrow down the options.” 

What’re those?

“Well, I desire to find the old extraction machine. Luckily the Royal Guard has done all the investigating that they have and the memories of the Underground are still fresh. So, while the guard is short staffed I intend to untangle them.” Genisis explains. “That should provide me with the whereabouts of the machine and potentially who moved it.”

You nod and then pause…. Will they see all the memories down there?

“All the ones that I can find.” Genisis answers, checking the cube and finding a yellow in the blue and a blue in the yellow before retrying. “It should be quite interesting.”

You wish they wouldn’t….

“Why?” Genisis is confused. “If it will give us the answers we need then where is there harm?”

Because you like them and you don’t want them to hate you…

“Ah, is this in reference to the ability you spoke of before?” Genisis asks, putting the completed cube on the table before you and beginning to work on the metal pieces again. 

You nod, quietly taking the cube and making a mess out of it for them.

“Are you afraid that I will dislike you if I know or do you fear I will hurt you?” Genisis asks.

Both.

“Ah,” Genisis understands. “I see. Both are reasonable fears.” They consider you for a moment. “Perhaps now is not the best time but… Well if they would cause strain then you are in the safest place for the strain…” They tilt their head to the side, the puzzle floating before them and the pieces smoothly coming apart. “Would you like to exchange our wretched memories?” They ask. “I can show you some of my unforgiveable past if you show me some of yours.” 

You freeze and look at them confusedly. There’s no way that they’ve done the things you have…

“You caught but a glimpse of what Korak had been forced to do in the past during the war.” Genisis says evenly. “And he does not carry as many or the magnitude of sins that I do. I would even hazard to debate that you and I are more alike that you know.” They smile widely. “But, you’ll never know until you see what I have.” 

Swallowing nervously you wonder what they could have done that makes them so certain? Thinking back to the glimpse of memory you come to understand that both Korak and Genisis have killed, so maybe… Maybe…. 

You ask them, if you let them see your past, if they’ll still be your friend?

“Only if you will still be mine once you’ve seen some of mine.” Genisis bows their head, extending their hand over you face. “Lay back and let me show you a shadow that haunts me.”


	32. Chapter 32

“DIE!” Something hard and cold plunges through your chest as you watch papa fall before a human wielding a long sword. “Filthy monster!”

The battle around you falls to a din as papa begins to fade to dust, his jewel like eyes dull.

“Papa!” You screech and run to his disintegrating form like a child.

But… You’re too late. As you reach for papa’s soul, desperate to protect it, the human’s sword comes down on it.

The tinkling of bells ring around you as the soul shatters and fades. Something breaks and the magic that papa had so long tried to help you control unleashes. Rage, desperation, fear, pain, sorrow, so many violent emotions spear through you as your magic tears them from the humans that swarm. 

Insects….

They buzz like insects as they turn on you now.

Human scum, you turn to face them as they charge at you. There are no reinforcements coming for you, there never was any on the way you realize. 

Good, no witnesses.

You catch the first human that reaches you by the arm and break it the opposite way before flinging them at the others to push them back. 

Dropping to all fours you charge them, letting your mouth open wide as a cry of fury and pain escapes. You want this to last, you decide, as you rip from their minds all that they are. Tearing their very souls from their bodies enmass and draining them of their memories and thoughts. Hungrily, you devour more and more as you leech each soul dry. 

The essence of their souls feed your violence as you begin to toy with the remaining few who had dared to try and FLEE. They won’t get away, a mad grin spreads across your face as you take one’s head in your hands.

The human screams in agony as you rip the very essence of their mind and soul from them, blood bubbling through your fingers as you cackle. Dropping the body you see that the blood had flowed from their eyes, nose, ears, and mouth is now black. 

Good… Your eyes turn to the last as they crawl slowly away, their leg at an unnatural angle.

“We were the keepers of the past…” You seethe as you stalk slowly after them. “We protected your future.” 

“I-I’m s-sorry!” The human begs, dropping their weapon as you grab them by the back of their tunic. “P-Please! M-Mercy!” 

“Interesting,” You cock your head to the side, examining the human like the insect it is. “You and your kind have not shown mine any MERCY.”

“P-Please!” They beg softly.

“Hehehehe” A giggle escapes your throat, a familiar and maddening sensation flooding your soul. “I think…” You close your hand slowly about their head. “That there’s not place for MERCY in war.” 

The skull cracks and crushes under your hand, a sickening squelch of wet and brains seep through your fingers.

The world turns from darkness to a bloody red around you as the LV in your soul rises sharply. In the distance you can hear the human reinforcements and a smile plays at your lips. 

You’re hungry.

“I am sorry if that was upsetting.” Genisis’ voice jolts you back to the present. “But… I think you can see the similarities between our pasts.”

Your hands are shaking and sweat makes the hospital gown stick to you. The heart monitor is beeping loudly and your breath is caught in your chest. Genisis sinks into the shadows under your bed as someone approaches the door to your room.

“Is everything alright?” A nurse that you don’t recognize comes into the room. 

You look up at them numbly as tears fill your eyes. It was so scary…

“What happened?” The nurse asks, looking at the pulse monitor. “Are you alright? Does anything hurt?”

You shake your head. It was so scary…

“Did you have a bad dream?” The nurse asks, raising the back of the bed so that it’s supporting you sit up. 

Unable to think of what else to do, you nod. 

“Oh, I see.” They nod and then give you a comforting smile. “You’re alright, it was just a dream afterall.”

You shake your head and ask if you can call your skele-dads?

“Skele-dads?” The nurse is confused and then understands. “It is very late, how about you try to go back to sleep and I’ll call them first thing in the morning.”

No, you really wanna talk to one of them.

“Alright…” The nurse still seems hesitant. “Give me a moment.” They take the chart from the end of your bed and go to a phone on the wall next to the bed. Dialing the number quickly they hold the phone to their ear. “Good Evening Sir, this is Sasha from the Children’s Hospital. Everything is fine, but Frisk had a nightmare and wants to talk to one of you.” The nurse smiles at you and nods to the phone. “Alright, thank you so much for understanding, here they are.” They hand the phone to you.

“Darling!” Mettaton’s voice startles you. “What is this I hear about you having a nightmare?”

A little shocked you tell him that you had a really bad dream about a battle and a lot of people died. It was so real, you insist as Mettaton listens attentively, there was blood coming out of one guy’s eyes, ears, nose, mouth, everything! And one guy’s head got squished and his brains were everywhere!

“Oh my, that sounds terrible darling!” Mettaton says. “You must be absolutely shaken.”

Uhuh…

“Well, don’t worry, we will come by first thing in the morning.” Metttaton assures you. “We stayed up late packing so we’ll spend all day with you okay?”

Okay…

“Is there anything that you’d like us to bring?” Mettaton asks.

You think about it and then ask if they could bring your stuffed octopus? That way you could have something to sleep with…

“Of course darling,” Mettaton promises you. “Would you like anything else? I see you have some library books from school.”

Yeah, those too. You smile and thank Mettaton, telling him that you feel a little better…

“Good, now lay down and go back to sleep alright?” Mettaton says. “We’ll see you in the morning.” 

Smiling and telling him goodnight you hand the phone back to the nurse who, from the sounds of it, gets very thorough instructions from Mettaton. Once done the nurse lowers your bed for you and checks the IV and monitors. 

“If you need anything just press this button.” The nurse tells you, directing your attention to a red button on the side of the bed. “Alright?”

You nod and thank them. The nurse dims the lights on their way out and quietly closes the door. 

“My apologies,” Genisis’ voice comes from under the bed. “I did not mean to frighten… Only to show that you are not alone. We all have regrets…” 

It’s okay, you tell them softly, staring at the ceiling. Even though it scared you at first, now that you think about it, it’s kinda comforting. Like how Flowey had been comforting in his own way, because he made what you had done not seem so bad... Because you knew that you had done your best to fix everything…

You tell Genisis that you don’t mind if they look now.

“Thank you.” Genisis’ voice grows softer than before as your phone lights up with a text. “And… I already know your past. I’ve seen it several times.” 

The room grows cold as you lay perfectly still.

“I think that… You were in a dark place and very afraid.” Genisis continues. “That does not negate what you did, but I am able to empathize. I am glad for your ability though. I’m glad you made it right.” 

You nod and very softly thank them before closing your eyes.

Sleep comes quickly and the darkness reaches out for you once more. You fight and struggle against it with all your might. You won’t be pulled down! 

Looking back you can faintly see the glimmers of other, distant, colorful souls drowning in the darkness. No! You’re not going to be trapped too! Fighting with all your might you will not let it drag you under as you watch more and more souls be pulled down deeper into the abyss of darkness.

Faintly, above you, a pure white light glimmers and you claw your way to it. There’s a way out! There’s a light against all this darkness!

The light drawing closer to you despite the darkness pulling you back fills you with DETERMINATION. 

A sudden burst of DETERMINATION gives you the strength you need to break the grappling clutches of the darkness as it tries to pull you into the mass of trapped souls. You FLEE to the light, moving with as much speed as you can towards the light. 

The light burns brightly and, as you draw nearer, you see that it’s a soul. Not just any soul but a monster soul! Rushing to it you see the darkness grappling with the monster soul as well. Drawing warily close, trying to see if you can help, you see that the darkness wasn’t just trying to pull it down but… The darkness is latched onto the soul, bleeding into the soul and dimming it’s light.

You try to shove the darkness away but, just as you rush towards it, a dark tendril grabs onto you and begins to pull you back towards the hearts trapped in the abyss. 

The world around you shakes, the darkness suddenly begins to recede, as your strength waivers and fades. 

“Come on buddy, it’s not cool to out sleep me.” Someone rouses you awake. “We brought’cha all sorts of stuff.” 

Blinking blearily awake you look around. The skeletons and Mettaton are all in your room and the smell of something rich hits your nose, making your stomach growl greedily.

“Oh you pour dear.” Mettaton says as your bed moves to sit up mechanically. “You look like you feel absolutely terrible.” 

Rubbing your eyes sleepily you yawn and tell him you didn’t sleep good… Kept having nightmares.

“Yeah, Mettaton got that call last night.” Sans says as Papyurs gives you your stuffed octopus. “Wanna talk about it?”

You shake your head, yawning again as your eyes fight to stay open. Looking around, you ask where Gaster is?

“DAD IS TALKING TO THE DOCTORS.” Papyrus tells you as he picks up a large container full of what looks like chicken and spaghetti soup. “WE THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD LIKE SOMETHING OTHER THAN HOSPITAL FOOD! ALTHOUGH, THE NURSE SAID YOU HAVEN’T BEEN AWAKE TO EAT ANYTHING.”

Yeah, you smile a sleepily as Sans sits beside you and Mettaton takes the foot of the bed while Papyrus sets the container on the table before you. You’ve been sleeping a lot.

“Gotta eat too buddo.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair as the box opens and a blast of delicious aromas his you. “Dig in.” 

You manage a few bites of it but your stomach doesn’t seem to want to eat a lot and soon you’re dozing on your skeledad like a pillow.

“They’re stable and resting which is what’s needed for recovery.” You rouse a bit as Dr. Harvey comes in with Gaster. “The antibiotics we have them on are very powerful so their fatigue is expected and the anti-inflammatories we’re feeding through the IV include diphenhydramine which has been known to cause drowsiness.”

“Very well, and how long will the course of antibiotics take?” Gaster asks as you snuggle down comfortably and a nurse refreshes your IV bag. 

“Five days.” The doctors says referencing the clipboard quickly. “They should be ready for discharge in six assuming this works and they aren’t showing any negative reactions to the treatment. Then it’s just a matter of pushing fluids and bedrest. We’ve noticed that it takes about two weeks of outpatient treatment for children to begin to feel normal again after contracting pneumonia. In Frisk’s case I would imagine that, as long as this treatment works, they’ll be ready to go back to school by the start of next semester.”

You whine, loudly, from where you’re snuggled warmly in the bed at the mention of school. There’s some laughter around the room at your protest.

“Well, thank you doctor.” Gaster clasps hands with Dr. Harvey and shakes his firmly. “I look forward to working with you towards the child’s recovery in these coming days.”

“You as well, Dr. Gaster.” Dr. Harvey tells him before leaving.

“I am thoroughly impressed with this facility.” Gaster says happily, coming to the bedside next to you. “And Dr. Harvey is an amicable professional.”

“Heh, you’ll have to keep us updated on how our kiddo’s doing.” Sans chuckles as you doze. “So what’re they pumping into them?”

“A series of powerful antibiotics that will kill most of the bacterial life in their body,” Gaster explains as he studies the note on the IV bag and then the needle in your arm. “As well as anti-inflammatories for fever reduction and comfort.” He smiles at you, a wide and simple grin. “You are very fortunate child, these doctors have made quite a concoction for your recovery.” 

Ugh… You stick your tongue out at him and grumble that you’d rather not be here at all…

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” Sans asks you sternly. 

You go quiet and look to Mettaton and Papyrus for support.

“AT LEAST THE DOCTOR IS CONFIDENT AND YOU CAN GO HOME SOON!” Papyrus tells you cheerily as he pulls out the puzzles that you had all been playing with yesterday. “AND TREE MOTHER SAID THAT SHE WOULD BRING RACHEL TO VISIT YOU WHEN YOU’RE NOT INFECTIOUS ANYMORE!”

That makes you smile a little as you begin to work on a picture puzzle with everyone. The day goes slowly and you feel bad for your friends having to spend so much time cooped up inside with you but they insist that they don’t mind… They tell you that they’d rather spend the day with you because they’re leaving tomorrow, which makes you smile.

But, as the day goes on, you dread your friends leaving. You fight not to fall asleep even though you’re so tired and encouraged to sleep. It’s not fair when they hug you and make it so comfy that you can’t help but nap. They find movies on the little television in the room and pile around you on the bed. Mettaton takes one look at the hospital food and places a call for take out before dragging Papyrus with him to pick it up.

“Jeez, looks like we found where your nightmare last night came from.” Sans says as you flip through the history book from the library together with Gaster. “You’ve been reading this stuff all semester?” 

You nod, looking over the picture in the book. It’s a painting of a bloody battle between two kings. 

“Interesting.” Gaster looks over from the armchair as you sit beside Sans while the smaller skeleton flips through the history book with you. “The Battle of the Golden Spears…. 1302…” He smiles amusedly. “Very interesting.”

“Yeah, interesting and I’m willing to bet where someone’s weird dreams are coming from.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Let’s read this stuff together from now on okay?”

Why?

“Because I can’t just pop from Newester Astrangia back home when you have a nightmare ya noodle head.” He laughs. 

Noodle head?! 

“You’re definitely a noodle head.” Sans laughs more at your indignant reaction, closing the book and handing it to Gaster. “Stick to fluffy bunny and the books in Pap’s room while we’re gone okay?”

You frown at that and tell him you like history books though!

“We can make time to read them together.” Gaster flips through it with interest. “I will be sure to be nearby when they sleep in the event of a nightmare.”

“Great, looks like you’ll be sleeping in the lab.” Sans teases as you hear rowdy voices in the hall. “Talked to Grillby last night, think you can make some time to visit him while I’m gone? Worried he might get bonely.” 

That makes you grin and you tell him you will.

“Heh, nice, I’ll owe ya one buddy.” Sans grins as the door opens.

“TWERP!” Undyne roars into the room.

Crap…

You shrink in the bed as the Captain of the royal guard barges into the room.

“Why am I hearing that you took a bunch of random pills and got sick?!” Undyne demands absolutely fuming. 

“There seems to be a miscommunication.” Gaster clears his throat as you try to make yourself small. “They got sick at school, and used random cold medicines to hide it from us.” 

“Us?” Undyne’s eyes narrow dangerously as Alphys runs panting to the door. “Have you been lying to me twerp?!”

Umm….

“WERE YOU LYING THAT NIGHT YOU COUGHED?!” Undyne roars, advancing on you. 

Careful to move behind Sans before answering. Grinning, you say it worked.

“Un-Undyne!” Alphys catches the fishwoman’s arm as she’s about to dive after you.

“No! That runt’s getting it!” Undyne tears her arm out of Alphys’ grasp as you cower behind Sans. “You think that you can just go around LYING and HIDING shit from ME?!” 

“Come on fish stick, they’re sick.” Sans keeps himself between you and Undyne. 

“AND YOU!” Undyne shoves a finger at him. “Don’t you LIVE with them?! Don’t all of you live with them?!” She casts Gaster an angry look before turning back on Sans. “How did you NOT catch this?! They’re piss poor liars and you know it!” The Captain of the Royal Guard has no trouble shoving Sans out of the way and off the bed, her eyes locking on you. “AND YOU!” 

You curl up in a ball, anxiously waiting for what’s to come.

“If you EVER hide being sick from us again I’m gonna pummel so hard you’re gonna end up in the Underground!” She snaps at you furiously. “Got it runt?!”

You nod rapidly, peeking up from your cowed position. 

“Good.” Undyne takes a deep breath and then sits beside you on the bed, pulling you over for a rough and tight hug. “Freaking worm, making me worry all freaking morning about you.” 

Nervously, you ask if you’re in trouble?

“Oh you bet you are!” Undyne snaps as Alphys helps Sans up. “You’re gonna be running extra training session with me! That’ll show you for getting sick!” She grins widely, her sharp teeth glinting. “But, that’s when you’re better. Until then you can come over and give Al and me some company over break.” 

Smiling widely, relief flooding your chest, you hug Undyne and promise you will. 

“H-How are you feeling by the way?” Alphys asks from the side of the bed, looking at all the machines curiously. “Will you b-be able to come home soon?”

“Six days according to the doctor.” Gaster answers as Undyne helps Alphys onto the bed beside you. “They’ll need to rest for a few weeks at home but Dr. Harvey has a positive outlook.” 

“That’s good right?” Undyne grins, noogying your head before pointing at your IV. “What’re they pumping into ya? Anything cool?”

“Just antibiotics,” Sans answers as he leans on the arm of the chair where Gaster sits. “don’t think they do anything too crazy here.”

“Huh, I guess they wouldn’t have any of the stuff that makes humans go super human here…” Undyne frowns boredly. “Where’s Papyrus and Mettaton?”

“They went to get food,” Gaster answers. “Mettaton was less than impressed with the fair here so insisted on getting something more suitable.”

“Hey Al, we should call them and see if they’ve gotten it yet.” Undyne grins. “I’m starved.” 

“S-Sure.” Alphys pulls out her phone. “A-And then I-I can see if I c-can stream the new e-episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie to the t-television for us.” 

Mettaton and Papyrus are able to get Undyne’s and Alphys’ order too and the evening turns into more of a party than anything in the hospital room. Alphys figures out how to stream from her cell phone to the television as way too much food in Chinese take out boxes is passed around to everyone. There’s a dog pile on your bed as everyone but Gaster squeeze on around you, which makes Sarah laugh when she comes to change the IV fluid. You doze on and off as anime plays on the television and your friends talk.

“Wow, what’s in that bag?” Undyne’s voice rouses you a bit as Mettaton pets your head. “Really K.O.’d them.” 

“That’s the evening run of the antibiotic cocktail they’re on.” Gaster’s voice answers. “It includes a sleep aid to ensure that they rest through the night. I must admit I’m rather impressed with it’s effectiveness.” 

“I suppose we should let them rest.” Mettaton sighs as the weight distributed about the bed shifts. “And we all do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…”

You whine as your friends move to leave, struggling to open your eyes even a crack, and clumsily reaching for your friends.

“IT LOOKS LIKE THEY’RE WAKING UP.” Papyrus says as your friends get their coats on to go.

You don’t want them to go… You’re going to miss them…

“Heh, we’ll swing by tomorrow morning before we go.” Sans tells you, ruffling your hair. 

Promise?

“I promise buddy,” He grins widely, his hand glowing as it covers your eyes. “Go to sleep, we’ll see ya in the morning.” 

Trying so hard to stay awake you whine a little but there’s nothing you can do. The magic wraps around you like a tight bear hug and pulls you under into a deep, comfortable, sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

You sleep through the night and don’t dream at all. There’s just a feeling of warmth and safety as you sleep, like how you feel when your friends hug or hold you. It’s so warm, so comforting, so safe…

Vaguely, you think that you hear a machine beeping loudly at one point but it stops after a little bit and you’re able to fall back asleep with ease. So warm… So safe…

“We noticed a spike in their temperature.” Someone’s voice intrudes your sleep. “It broke 101.2 before we were able to reduce it. We had to change the fever suppressant that we were giving them for something stronger. That, along with additional fluids, seems to have stabilized them. We’re keeping a close eye on their fever for now and will treat as necessary.” 

“Is this normal behavior?” Gaster’s voice rouses you more and you begin to struggle awake. 

“Occassionally, it really does depend on the patient.” It’s a different doctor standing beside your bed talking to Gaster. “I don’t believe that it is anything to be overly concerned about though. Fever’s are the human body’s way of fighting back against infections and illness so in a way it is a good thing. It means that their body is still strong enough to fight and also lets us know that they’re still sick.”

“I see…” Gaster looks down at you, his eyes finding your’s, and he smiles softly. “I will be staying near my ward for the evening, I assume that this is no trouble?”

“We always allow parents and guardians to visit at their convenience.” The doctor shakes their head. “You are welcome to stay. I hope that the nurse calling wasn’t an inconvenience?”

“Not at all,” Gaster takes a seat in the armchair beside you. “It would have been a much greater inconvenience if I had not been alerted to the situation. Thank you doctor.” 

Eyes cracked open you watch as the doctor leaves before looking sleepily at Gaster. 

“Good evening,” He greets you calmly, picking up the history book from earlier. “I’m assuming we woke you?”

Yeah…

“You have my apologies.” Gaster says. “Please, go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

What’s going on?

“Your fever returned despite the medicines to prevent it.” Gaster explains calmly. “The doctors have had to alter your medications to a stronger regiment.”

Oh… You’re sorry….

“Why are you apologizing?” Gaster asks, leaning back in the seat and flipping through the book. “I asked the hospital to contact me specifically if anything like this should happen. They followed through with the request dutifully. It’s hardly your fault or concern.”

But… Wasn’t he sleeping?

“No, I was working.” Gaster answers, flipping through the book. 

Oh… You ask him if he’s sleepy?

“Hmmm, I suppose.” Gaster chuckles, setting the book aside and observing you. “But, that is my natural state. I am always slightly fatigued.”

That doesn’t sound fun.

“Fun, no, but productivity is important.” Gaster rises to his feet and extends his hand over your head. “Now, you must rest child.” 

You move your head to the side and whine that you don’t want him to put you to sleep… Can’t he just… Looking up at him a little nervously, you ask if he’ll sit next to you?

Gaster is silent for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed beside you.

“I sometimes forget that you need more physical assurance than I do.” Gaster says as you move close and snuggle down against him. “My apologies, I suppose this is all more upsetting for you than I’d originally assumed.” 

You shrug, you just like cuddles. It’s weird, you yawn, you don’t remember cuddling much with your parents. Actually… You don’t remember much about your parents at all anymore. You think it’s Toriel’s fault because she’s such a hugger. All of the monsters are really cuddly, now that you think about it, but that’s good because you like cuddles.

“I see.” Gaster chuckles, leaning back against the pillow and resting an arm around you. “While my sons are gone I will try to remember that you prefer physical comfort.”

Okay, you yawn widely as your eyes droop. You’d like that… 

Sleep comes and goes. You have dreams about wondering outside and the magic butterflies that Gaster would sometimes summon for you. He hasn’t done that in a while, you think once as you rouse, they’d be so pretty in the snow. At first, when you’d rouse, you’d glimpse Gaster reading the history book. Then you’d wake to see that he’d pulled up a screen with his magic and was reading reports from it, making you wonder how he does that. Then, as dawn breaks, you rouse once more to find his eyes closed and his physicality gloopy on the bed beside you. 

A soft buzzing rouses you again as someone comes in. Blinking groggily awake you see a nurse is changing your IV bag as Gaster answers the phone by the window.

“Yes, I came early to speak with the doctors and ensure that all is well.” Gaster says into the phone. “They are doing well and their condition is stable. The doctors increased the strength of the medicines that they’d prescribed as a cautionary measure.” He looks back at you and nods a little. “They’re awake now if you would like to come say goodbye.” 

Oh, that’s right, you instantly feel sad. Today’s Monday… Everyone’s leaving for Newester Astrangia today… Without you…

“I think that they would like that.” Gaster finishes the call. “Very well, see you all soon.” He pockets his cell phone and comes to the bedside, pressing a hand against your forehead. “Excellent, 98.7 degrees, the human ideal.” He smiles contently. “I do not think that the others need to know about your fever’s spike last night, it will make it harder for them to focus on the task at hand.”

Okay… What task? They’re just going on a visit right?

“It is a visit to determine alliance with a powerful nation and it’s leaders.” Gaster explains, sitting in the armchair as a nurse you don’t recognize brings in two mugs.

“I brought coffee for you, sir, and hot chocolate for you.” The nurse smiles, handing the coffee to Gaster and hot chocolate to you. “Would you like breakfast?”

“I’ve already arranged for that today.” Gaster tells the nurse. “Thank you though, it is very thoughtful and this facility is quite exemplary.” 

“Oh,” A blush rises in the nurse’s face as Gaster smiles at them. “Thank you. If you need anything I’ll be doing the morning breakfast rounds.” 

Gaster holds his smile as the nurse leaves before taking a sip from the coffee.

“Weaker than I prefer but not unpleasant.” He assesses, drinking the coffee black. “And your hot chocolate?”

You sip it, the drink warm but not hot. It’s okay. 

“I thought as much.” Gaster smiles. “The others are bringing breakfast for us both, I assume you don’t mind the wait?” You shake your head. “Good, now as I was saying. This visit is more about aligning our people with a powerful nation and creating an ally for our people outside of the local ones we have. Also,” He clears his throat and sips the coffee more. “Introducing the international community to our kind beyond Mettaton. That is why it was so critical to select the right people for this diplomatic party.” 

You stare blankly at him. Um… Cool? You thought that they were just going to meet people and look around… But that stuff works too…

“Ah, my apologies, politics are still beyond you.” Gaster chuckles, leaning back in the arm chair as he sips the coffee. “Someday, perhaps when you’re older and if you have a desire, I will explain it all to you more. Here, let’s talk about something else.” He smiles at you. “Is there anything of interest you want to discuss?”

Thinking about it there is something you want to ask Gaster but… You don’t really know how… Sipping the hot chocolate you tentatively tell him that before Korak had gotten in trouble he’d told you a little about everyone. Back, in the past, before the war.

“I see.” Gaster nods slowly. “Yes, that was a while ago.” 

Would he…. Could he tell you about what life was like back then? 

“I can and I suppose that there is no harm in it.” Gaster says thoughtfully. “What is it you want to know?”

Anything really… What was life like? What’d he do? Was he always a scientist? 

“It was a much simpler time.” Gaster shrugs. “We lacked many of the comforts now afforded with modernization, for example all of this medical advancement did not exist. Your combination of illnesses would have certainly been fatal in that time, although you wouldn’t have been able to hide it as effectively either.” His gaze grows distant as he recalls. “I was a child for a while, but that shouldn’t surprise you, and raised by my parents as a part of the larger clan. Then I was a student, scribe, scholar, and then teacher. I did not attain the title of scientist until well after the barrier had been raised and we were sealed underground.” 

Oh, what did he teach? Were Papyrus and Sans alive before the war?

“I studied and taught healing arts and the greater world around us.” Gaster answers and then chuckles softly. “And no, Sans and Papyrus were both born in the Underground. A few of the first children if I recall correctly. They were just babies as the capital was being built, the castle was still being erected.” 

Oh cool, so they must all be very old.

“Certainly older than most.” Gaster acknowledges. “Fortunately, as we are all of the boss classification, we age much differently from others. Once we’ve hit our prime our aging slows signifigantly until it stops. We only continue to age if we elect to have children of our own.”

Like the King and Queen? You eagerly tell him about what the old turtle, Gerson, in the Underground had told you, about monster babies and how they age their parents.

“Yes,” Gaster seems pleased with what you know. “You are right. I am still amazed that Gerson is alive though, he truly is ancient considering that he’s not a Boss. Typically, for those that fall into the Boss classification, we reach our prime and then our aging stops unless we choose to have children. You see, Frisk, for monsters having childred is different from how humans have children. Human children, from what I’ve gathered, grow their own souls and are self sustaining from the womb. This is not the case for monsters. For us to have children, intentionally or accidentally which is still a very real risk, it requires frations of our very souls.” He smiles as he leans back in thought. “Usually a substantial portion of our souls per child. Not only that but the children feed off of the parents’ souls for a signifigant amount of time, taking our magical energy to sustain themselves, until they are able to gather their own energy from the world. That is what causes the most powerful among us to age as we do because the donation of a portion of our souls takes a great toll upon us. But, with time and proper care, our souls recover after the child has become self sustaining. The damage though, that our bodies and souls take during those years though, typically does not fully heal. That is what aging for those of the boss classification is. The degrade of our souls and bodies.” 

Oh…. You think for a moment… Is that why boss monsters don’t have many children? You tell him that you’ve noticed a lot of other kids on the reservation but only Chara and Asriel are from Boss Monsters. Why is that? How are Boss Monsters born?

“The genetics are a mystery to me but I do know that if two boss monsters come together to create an offspring from a mating bond then their offspring will more than likely be another Boss once they’ve reached maturity.” Gaster finishes his coffee. “It is a recessive trait though, and one that rarely forms spontaneously although it has been known to happen. You see, what separates a boss monster from a normal monster isn’t just their aging but how their soul manages magic. I’ve spent a lot of time studying souls and there is a definite difference between the absorbtion and production of magic between a normal monster’s soul and Boss Monster’s soul.” He pauses in thought. “For starters, a normal monster’s soul will absorb nearly all of the magic it needs from the world beyong it whereas a Boss Monster’s soul create’s it’s own magic and also absorbs it. Boss Monsters also have the ability to, under the right circustances, produce a form of magic that I’ve in the past equated to the Monster’s form of Human’s DT.” He looks at you. “That is the major difference at any rate.”

Oh… You quirk your mouth in thought, it’s a lot to think about and you’re already feeling tired from it. How do the parent monsters give magic to the babies? Do Boss Monsters give a lot of the special magic to their babies? 

“Typically, parents maintain a connection with the child until their soul is stable.” Gaster answers. “The nature of the connection is more onesided, unlike the mating bond which communicates magic and needs both directions. The offspring’s soul communicates needs to the parent and the parent’s soul transfers magic. I have never known a parent to allow the connection to fully open both ways and the child survive. To take magic from the child’s soul would risk killing them as that’s what they need and fundimentally lack to survive.” 

Ah… You’re about to ask another question about Boss Monsters but stop because there’s noise outside the door. Sure enough, seconds later, the door opens and all of your friends pile into the room. You’d expected Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton but you’re surprised to see Alphys and Undyne again because you’d assumed they’d both have work. A much greater surprise is Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and Chara also entering the over crowded room now. 

“Oh, my poor child.” Toriel is instantly beside the bed, feeling your forehead and hugging you tightly. “Are feeling alright? Gaster gave us the note from the doctor but you look so sick.” 

You smile and tell her you’re feeling a little better. The doctors gave you stronger medicines so that you can get better faster. 

“Good,” Toriel seems relieved although still upset before looking at Gaster. “Were you here all night Gaster?”

“I was worried.” Gaster offers. “And wanted to be near in case anything happened.” 

You smile a little as Chara and Asriel climb onto the bed. Chara glares at you.

“How dare you get sick without my permission.” Chara snaps at you angrily. “You’re supposed to come with us idiot! Not get stuck in a nasty human hospital!” They look up at Toriel furiously. “Mom! Heal them!”

“I’m sorry my child but my healing magic only works for injuries.” Toriel frowns as Asgore comes to her side. “It wouldn’t work for illness.” 

“What?!” Chara is indignant before glaring at you. 

“It’s okay,” Asriel interjects quickly, smiling at you. “You’ll just come with us next time. You’re not going to be sick forever.”

You smile and nod in agreement before apologizing to Asgore and Toriel for getting sick.

“It’s alright Frisk.” Asgore pats your head gently. “I’m sure that President Duke Barron of Newester Astrangia will understand. As Asriel said, you can come with us next time. Just get better.” 

“And rest.” Toriel adds firmly as Mettaton squeezes through the crowd with a large purple box.

“And don’t forget to eat darling.” Mettaton says, depositing a large box full of spider doughnuts from Ms. Muffett’s bakering infront of you. “I got a dozen of Ms. Muffett’s best sellers so tuck in. I’ve also made sure that Bratty and Catty know that while I’m gone they’re to drive you anywhere you need to go.”

You pause, Bratty and Catty? The fan girls? What’s happened to Burgerpants?

“Burgerpants has been promoted to my personal assistant so naturally he is coming with us.” Mettaton tells you with a proud smile. “The lad is certainly rising through the corporate chain, why… Just a year ago he was just a burger flipper and cashier.” He wipes a tear from his eye. “I’ve certainly raised that boy from nothing.”

“HE CERTAINLY SEEMS PLEASED WITH THE PROMOTION!” Papyrus adds happily before coming to the other side of the bed with San, Undyne, Alphys, and all standing around Gaster. “DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! WE SHALL TAKE A GREAT MANY PICTURES AND CALL YOU EVERY NIGHT TO TELL YOU AS MANY DETAILS ABOUT THE DAY AS WE CAN!” Hug hugs you tightly.

“And you can come hang out at our house when Gaster’s working.” Undyne adds with a grin. “We can get some serious work in on your magic weapons, too.”

“An-And make c-cosplay.” Alphys adds with a happy blush. “Th-There’s an anime convention next summer in E-Ebbott city.” 

You smile as your friends surround you. 

“And I was able to get you both VIP tickets to Blooky’s new year’s bash.” Mettaton tells you, handing you two tickets to Naspiblook’s New Year’s DJ concert. “I’m expecting a full review of it for the talk show.” He winks at you. 

You nod and promise that you’ll give him the best review you can. 

“Also promise that you’re gonna rest and get better.” Sans adds, standing beside you at the edge of the bed and ruffling your hair. 

You tell him you’ll try, you’ll take a bath every day and wear a coat every time you go outside.

“Good.” He grins as Asgore checks the time. 

“We should be going soon.” Asgore clears his throat. 

Your smile falls as Toriel hugs you goodbye. You don’t want them to go but you try to stay happy as each of your friends hug you tightly and bid Gaster fairwell.

“WE WILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!” Papyrus tells you as he squeezes you tightly and then presses his teeth to your forehead. “THERE! NOW YOU CAN SLEEP WELL WHILE WE’RE GONE!” 

You thank him and force a smile as everyone filters towards the door. 

“I’ll be right behind you guys.” Sans waves them off. “Just wanna say g’bye to the kiddo.” 

“Don’t take too long Sans, we really need to go soon.” Toriel says.

“I know, don’t worry.” Sans grins at her before sitting on the edge of the bed beside you. “Alright, I gotta go now.” He gives you a tight hug before pulling back and pressing a hand to your forehead. “Get better okay? Don’t go throwing too many wild parties while we’re gone.” He winks at you as a small smile spreads on your face. “And if you do I wanna see pictures okay?”

You nod and tell him you’ll take pictures. 

“Good, and if you need anything you have everyone on the Reservation but try not to run off alone.” He hesitates, glancing at the door and then Gaster. “And I always have my phone. I might not be able to pop back but if you have a nightmare and wanna call you always can, okay?”

You know then tell him to have fun. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. What’s the worse that can happen?

“I don’t have time for that list.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “Just don’t go saving the world okay?”

You won’t, you got too much napping to do.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Sans grins and gives you one more quick hug before tapping his teeth to your forehead. “See ya in a few weeks buddy.” He looks at Gaster. “See you in a few weeks dad?”

“In a few weeks.” Gaster nods. “Do not worry, I will watch over them. Enjoy your trip and show everyone that monsterkind is loving but not to be underestimated.” 

“Heh, sure.” Sans chuckles before disappearing.


	34. Chapter 34

Your friends get to Newester Astrangia safely, without you. Their landing and deboarding of the plane is broadcast live across several news stations and you’re able to watch as the President of Newester Astrangia, President Duke Barron, greets them on the tarmack. There’s a media frenzy following your friends at all times and many of the stations mistake Chara for you. It’s kinda fun to watch from your hospital bed. Mettaton is excellent at keeping the media outlets away from the King and Queen, Greater Dog and Papyrus guarding their sides with friendly grins. Sans for his part seems to bring up the rear in most cases, keeping pushy reporters and paparazzi away from Asriel and Chara. 

All the while, you stay in bed. It isn’t horrible but you are certainly envious of your friends as they travel and explore a far off place. The doctors and nurses are really attentive and you get at least one visitor every day. On top of that you often get texts and Undernet updates on your friends which is nice. The first few days that they’re gone they call every evening to bid you good night, even accounting for the time difference. They seem to be having fun and tell you what they’re doing everytime they call. In exchange you tell them what you’re doing which is…. Staying in bed, watching them on the news, and sleeping. Gaster comes at least once a day to see you and speak with your doctor. Undyne and Alphys visit sporadically too but they stay for hours when they visit. Sarah and Richard even visit with Rachel once you’re deemed no longer contagious by Dr. Harvey which is nice. It’s nice being able to talk to Rachel again and you ask if she’d gotten your apology notes. 

“No, I didn’t know you were leaving apology notes until Mettaton called daddy.” Rachel tells you. “Maddie thinks that someone kept taking them and the candy you left form my locker, but that’s okay!” She smiles brightly and hugs you tightly. “We’re friends again and that’s all that matters!” She presses her wrist against yours, both of your friendship bracelets glinting in the light. “We’ll have a sleepover after Christmas at my house!”

Rachel’s visit is long too and Richard had brought a board game called Monopoly to play. You feel so tired, all the time, and getting up to stretch and move at Dr. Harvey’s instructions leaves you feeling sleepy. So, playing a board game is nice. Slowly, as the days wear on though, you begin to feel sad and lonely. 

If it weren’t for Genisis you’re sure that you’d feel even worse for the Memory Morph is very attuned to your moods and needs when other’s weren’t around. They enjoy slipping out of the room in the shadows of the nurses and doctors, usually returning in the shadow of another with stories about the curious things that they’ve found. 

“The green are quite good.” Genisis says as you both enjoy lollipops that they’d snagged on one of their adventures as you both tinker with more puzzle games. “It gives a tingling sensation to the mouth.”

You look at the wrapper to their lollipop and tell them it’s sour apple so you think it’s supposed to. Your own is blue and tastes like berry punch which is nice. 

“I heard the doctor that has been caring for you speaking with a nurse.” Genisis tells you as you finally get the Rubix Cube in order. “They say that you’re well enough to be moved to outpatient care.” 

That makes you happy. You’d ended up staying past the initial week that had been estimated because your fever came back each time they reduced the dosage of your medicine. Your phone rings as you tell Genisis that you’d really like to go home soon before answering the call.

“Darling!” Mettaton’s face pops up on your phone’s screen for a video call, Sans and Papyrus on either side of them. “How are you?”

Okay, you smile as you suck on the lollipop, and tell them that the doctors were saying you can go home soon.

“THAT’S WONDERFUL HUMAN!” Papyrus exclaims as all of their faces brighten at that news. 

Yeah, what have they been up to?

“Eh, the usual,” Sans answers, rolling his eyes. “Boring talks, boring meals, and playing nice while King Fluffybuns works politics.” 

Ah, you tell them that they looked like they were having fun on the news.

“It has been a nice time so far.” Mettaton looks around your screen curiously. “Where is Gaster darling? He had better be checking on you.” 

You giggle and tell them that he comes by every morning and talks to Dr. Harvey a lot before spending an hour or two with you. He’s helping you prepare an outline and timeline for the science fair project that you’re going to do for extra credit. You’re doing the water cycle and going to make something that will take water through all of it’s stages for a demonstration. But, you really don’t know what you’re building. 

“THAT SOUNDS NEAT HUMAN!” Papyrus says happily. “WE CAN MAKE A GREAT DISPLAY BOARD FOR IT TOGETHER!”

Yeah, that’d be nice. Curiously, you ask what Chara and Asriel are doing?

“They’re hanging out with the Prez’s kiddos. Not much for them to do around here.” Sans tells you. “You’d be really bored. Their kids are nice but definitely-”

“Upper crust.” Mettaton supplies quickly. “They’re not as grounded as you are.” 

Wait, you’re grounded? What?!

“He means down to earth, not fruefrue.” Sans chuckles.

Someone approaches them off screen and you hear them speak in a whisper to your friends. Who’s that?

“One of the coordinators.” Mettaton tells you with a dazzling smile. “Alright darling, we’ve got to go but we’ll call you later closer to bed time alright?”

You nod and tell them that you hope that they have fun before hanging up.

“Your family seems well.” Genisis smiles brightly. 

Yeah, they’re okay. You tell them that, based on what the news stations they’re having a really good time and it frustrates you that they don’t just tell you that. Not that you want to have it rubbed in your face but… You don’t like them lying to you.

“I see….” Genisis nods slowly. “Well, perhaps you will have just as much fun when you are home. Is there anything you’re looking forward to?”

Not being stuck in a bed all day, you laugh before asking what they’re going to do?

“I will continue my investigation,” Genisis tells you. “Perhaps, since so many of those that watch you are away, you can help me? It would be nice to have assistance.”

That sounds like fun, you smile brightly at that. 

“And, I have been practicing disguising my soul’s essence while here.” Genisis explains. “I am confident in my ability to disguise as a human so that, should there be a need, I can pose as an associate.” 

Really? That’s cool! You ask them to show you.

“Well…” Genisis’ physicality noticeably softens and they take on the face of a human man that looks a lot like Dr. Harvey. “The visible disguise has never been difficult for me to manage, it’s the soul’s scent that I struggled with.” Their face changes to the woman with brown hair, the same woman’s form that Genisis had donned when they had come asking you for help waking Korak. “But, as long as I do not come to close to the hounds or one of the bosses I should be able to move undetected.” 

That’s great, you grin widely, and since Mettaton left Bratty and Catty with instructions to drive you wherever you needed to go you two can go anywhere!

“Excellent.” Genisis smiles before sinking into your shadow. 

A minute or two later a nurse comes in with supper and a fresh IV bag that they hook up. You begin to doze and then fall asleep after nibbling on the bland hospital food. The evening run of medicine makes you fall asleep so quickly everyday and you don’t really like it, but at least it helps pass the time. The stronger medicines also seem to keep dreams at bay which is alright because having the same dream about the dark stealing souls leaves you feeling really tired. The only downside to it that you find is that you rouse really easy and get stuck in a place where you’re kinda awake but kinda asleep which is really annoying to be in. 

“Ah, good, they’re resting.” Gaster’s voice rouses you as a palmless hand feels your forehead. “When do you suppose they will be ready for discharge?”

“I’m thinking tomorrow afternoon.” Dr. Harvey’s voice replies. “We will have a full physical tomorrow morning, prepare their prescriptions, and if everything goes well we can get the follow ups scheduled then you can take them home. “

“That is excellent news.” Gaster’s voice is pleased. “If you have time, what type of care regiment would you suggest and is there anything that I as their guardian can do to better ensure their health? Monster and human physiology is rather different.” 

“I’ll have some educational material prepared for you that you can take home with you that should help.” Dr. Harvey tells him. “Since we’re on the topic would you mind if I asked you some questions of personal interest?”

You begin to dose as Gaster answers all of the doctor’s many questions about monster medical and medicine. 

The next morning you wake up and are surprised to find Gaster there already. You have a physical exam, a breathing test, a scan through some kind of machine that showed your lungs are fully inflating again, and then some blood work done. Gaster stands nearby throughout each exam, curiously asking the doctors to explain all the tests being run.

“Now take a deep breath.” Dr. Harvey tells you during the physical, the cold head of the stethoscope against your back under your hospital gown. 

You oblige, taking as deep a breath as you can. It’s only two days until Gift Giving and you want to go home for it. Even with the royal family gone the reservation is still having a celebration for it and you don’t want to miss it. 

“Still a little tight but that will take time to recover.” Dr. Harvey nods approvingly, holding the stethoscope’s ear pieces to Gaster. “Would you like to listen?”

“If I may,” Gaster smiles, you think that they’re friends. Dr. Harvey let’s Gaster try everything he does and they seem to enjoy discussing it with each other as you sit confusedly. “Now breathe deeply Frisk.” 

You take another deep breath.

“Ah, I understand what you mean by tight…” Gaster agrees with Dr. Harvey’s assessment. “I’ve gathered a humidifier and they have a space heater in their room. Those should help correct?”

“Along with the prescribed regiment, yes.” Dr. Harvey smiles, handing Gaster a thick packet. “And here’s the educational material I promised.”

“Wonderful, I appreciate it.” Gaster is pleased. “And your final assessment Dr. Harvey?”

“Well, normally I’d suggest keeping them one or two more days for observation.” Dr. Harvey explains. “But, I would say that they are good to go as long as they rest plenty and keep up on their prescriptions. We’ll have a check up in two weeks unless their symptoms return in which case call and we will get them in same day.”

“Very good, thank you.” Gaster smiles and then produces a set of neatly folded cloths and sneakers. “Dr. Harvey and I will finish up speaking about your care outside if you’d like to get dressed Frisk.” 

You nod, eagerly taking the cloths. Finally! You’re going home! Once alone in the room you change quickly before grabbing your hoodie and stuffed octopus. Unable to contain your excitement you hurry out of the room.

“Ah, you seem excited.” Gaster smiles as you run up to him eagerly. “Do you have all of your belongings?” 

You nod.

“Good.” Gaster bows his head to Dr. Harvey. “Thank you for caring for my child and bringing them back to health Dr. Harvey.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Dr. Harvey shakes hands with Gaster before digging in his pocket. “You take it easy alright Frisk?” He hands you a purple lollipop with a wide smile. “We’ll see you in a few weeks.” 

Thanking him for making you better you take the lollipop and then hold up your arms to Gaster.

“Are we still going to meet for coffee?” Gaster asks as he picks you up. “I am very interested in the human physicalities that we have been discussing.”

“Yes, Sunday morning at seven?” Dr. Harvey asks. “At Ms. Muffetts?”

“Yes.” Gaster agrees, holding you close. “I may bring Frisk if they are up to it, would that be a problem? They tend to be mischevious when left to their own devices and I have not yet screened a good sitter for them.” 

You frown at that and stick your tongue out at Gaster, you don’t need a sitter!

“I never mind seeing patients outside of the hospital.” Dr. Harvey chuckles. “I look forward to it.”

Gaster carries you out of the hospital as you look around curiously. The nurses smile and wave goodbye as you leave and you smile and wave back at them. The red convertible is waiting in the parking lot as heavy snow begins to fall again.

“We shall see a snow fall record broken this year.” Gaster says as he places you in the passenger seat.

Buckling your seatbelt you’re practically bouncing you’re so excited to go home.

“Settle down now Frisk.” Gaster chuckles at your excitement. “Come now, what did Dr. Harvey just tell you? He said to take it easy.” 

You giggle, squeezing your octopus to your chest excitedly, and tell him you’re just so happy to finally be going home. Just in time for gift giving too! You ask him if he really thinks Santa’s going to come? Will you make cookies for him? You’ve never done that before. Is it hard to make cookies? 

“I am certain that we can manage to prepare something acceptable for Santa and I am also certain he is coming.” Gaster says as he pulls the car out of the parking lot of the hospital and down the highway. 

You’re so happy and excited to get home that the last thing you thought you would do is sleep. But, as the drive goes on and the car hums warmly with the heat on full blast your eyes began to droop closed. It’s so warm… You’re so happy… Dreams of home come forward. Playing with your friends, snuggling on the couch with the TV playing, eating supper together-

“We’re home child.” Gaster’s voice rouses you and you blink groggily awake. “Come, you should rest inside.” 

Smiling widely, happy just for the familiar surroundings of the garage, you get out of the car and hurry through the knee deep snow to the front door. Annoying Dog runs up to you excitedly as the door opens. Taking a deep breath of the familiar surroundings and look about with interest. It hasn’t changed at all and that makes you glad as you check the common areas before heading to your room. Other than the space heater that Sans had installed weeks ago there’s now a funny looking thing on your desk and you have your chair back!

“You seem glad to be home.” Gaster observes with an amused look as you examine the strange thing on your desk while Annoying Dog paws at you. “That is a humidifier. Dr. Harvey suggested it to help prevent your cough from coming back.” He enters the room and shows you how to operate the small, blue and white, machine that’s roughly the size of a lamp. “Here, we’ll set it for automatic.” He presses the power button on it and then sets the humidity percentage to 30 before pressing another button. “It also operates as a multi colored nightlight.” 

You watch as the little machine changes slowly through all of the colors of the rainbow. It’s slow and soothing as a soft white mist shoots into the room from the very top.

“I thought you’d find it amusing.” Gaster smiles as you play with the mist. 

You tell him it’s really cool and then, noticing the W.D. G labelled on it, ask if he made it?

“I did,” Gaster nods. “It was an amusing project while you were hospitalized.” 

That’s so cool! You look up at him, he’s so smart!

“It’s just simple mechanics.” Gaster chuckles in response before petting your head. “Are you hungry? Papyrus made many meals for us to have while they’re gone. The refrigerator and freezer are quite full.”

You nod and tell him you’re a little hungry as you pick up Annoying Dog.

“Good, I will go heat some food for us both then.” Gaster straightens and turns on the space heater before walking from the room with Annoying Dog at his heels.

Once alone you put your jacket on the back of the chair and play with the mist more.

“Secret friend?” Genisis asks, your shadow elongating. 

You look at them and then grin, finally home!

“Yes.” Genisis nods. “If you do not mind, I have things that I need to attend to.” 

Oh, yeah, you nod and move to the window. 

“I will be a while,” Genisis tells you before slipping out the window. “Thank you.”

Closing the window you head downstairs.

“You should eat and then rest.” Gaster says as you climb into the chair beside his, normally Papyrus’ seat. Both of you tuck into the spaghetti and chicken soup while Annoying Dog devours his own serving. “The hospital was very clear that you need to rest as much as possible.” 

You nod and then ask why he thinks you could go play with some of the other monster kids? Also, does he know about the gift giving festival? Grinning widely you tell him that Mettaton took you shopping and you have presents to give people.

“Tomorrow is the festival, the following day is the actual holiday of gift giving.” Gaster answers. “You will rest today and we will both attend the festival tomorrow. Then, the following day, we will have our final proof of whether or not Santa exists.” 

You grin widely at that, so he’ll let you play with the other kids tomorrow?

“I will consider it based on your condition in the morning.” Gaster responds. “In about three hours you need to take your evening dose of medicine. After we attend the festival tomorrow I must relieve Dr. Alphys from Lab duties, Captain Undyne and Dr. Alphys have both graciously offered to have you stay at their home while I work.”

Oh… You smile brightly at say you’re excited to spend time with them and then ask if, maybe, over the break you’d be allowed to visit the lab? You’ll be really good and won’t touch anything. 

“I will also consider this request.” Gaster clears his throat. “Also, do be sure to send a message to the others? I informed them that you’re home but I’m certain that they would like to hear that you are well from yourself as well.” 

You will and then say you don’t feel sleepy right now. Maybe you could call MK and see if he wants to come over?

“Your persistence is admirable but you are tired child.” Gaster’s amused. “But, I give you leverage to prove me wrong. If you can lay down in your bed for half of an hour and not fall asleep then I will concede to your request.”

Grinning widely you think that will be easy! After finishing your bowl of soup you get your phone and, sitting in Gaster’s lap on the reclining chair send them a text message telling them that you’re home. You type that you both just had big bowls of Pappy’s chicken and spaghetti soup and that it’s delicious. Also that Gaster said you can play with MK if you’re not tired, including that you have to lay down for a half hour without falling asleep to prove it. Taking a picture of the both of you sitting in the armchair, Annoying Dog hopping into your lap, you attach it and send to your friends. 

“Very good, now I will tuck you in and begin timing.” Gaster says, leading you upstairs to your room. “Will the dog be too much of a distraction for you to sleep?”

You shake your head, deviously thinking that you hope he is because that’ll help you stay awake.

“Good, now,” Gaster places you in bed, allowing Annoying Dog to cuddle up to you, and tucks you in. “Time begins…” He checks his phone. “Now.” He smiles. “Stay in bed, I will be back in a few minutes to check on you.” 

Grinning widely you obey and stay still. Annoying Dog licks your face some and for a few minutes you pet him. But the pup falls asleep and despite your best efforts your eyes begin to droop sleepily closed.

The dark wastes no time lunging for you as sleep dragged you under. You’re pulled deeply into it’s folds, it’s hold on you cold and unyielding, and brought to where a pit of souls writhe towards freedom. With every ounce of your being you struggle as the inky darkness clings to you, clawing at you, to pull you down. But you fight. 

There is no time here, just the dark and the threat of being trapped like the other souls. You refuse to be trapped. You refuse to be taken. You refuse to be another captured soul. You fight back. You are DETERMINED to remain free. Briefly, as you struggle against the dark, you glimpse the white monster soul still struggling against the darkness. It’s also fighting for it’s own freedom.

You wake with a start and sit up, the room dark. There’s easily another foot of snow on the ground outside and it’s dark. Annoying Dog whimpers in your lap and licks your cheek. This dream… Why do you keep having it? Why are there other souls and why are they trapped? What’s with the single monster soul?

Checking your phone you see that there’s a few texts from your friends and comments on your Undernet page from the photo of you with Gaster and Annoying Dog. The dream still on your mind you flip through the replies and comments before heading downstairs. Unlike your room which is signifigantly warmer thanks to the space heater the rest of the house is cool and dark. It’s also empty as you creep around it. There’s light coming from the basement as you wonder the empty house. 

“Interesting…” Gaste’s voice wafts from the basement as you climb down the steps. “Not what I was expecting, but interesting none the less.” 

You ask what’s going on as you come to the bedroom.

“Just reading over the reports from a few diagnostics I’d run.” Gaster says, glancing at you from where he stands before the large computer. “Did you sleep well?”

You nod and go up to him, looking at the computer screen curiously. There’s strange lettering, lots of symbols you can’t read, and what looks like two different reports with images of contrasting substances. One is red, the other is white. What’s that?

“Ah, let us see.” Gaster pets your head as he looks back at the reports. “Yes, I haven’t taught you the written language of hands. Perhaps that is something we can do over the break.” His eyes narrow on the reports. “One is a scan of the artificial DT substitute that we’ve been developing, the other is a scan of your own DT.” 

Oh…. You blink a little. Is it good?

“In it’s own way,” Gaster takes your hand and leads you up stairs. “The substitute is not behaving as the DT does but rather contrasting.”

Um… What’s that mean?

“That there are more tests to run.” Gaster tells you, his tone odd. He sounds… Excited? Eager? “Come, it’s time for your medicine.” 

Is he happy about getting to run more tests?

“I find it interesting.” Gaster clears his throat as the lights are turned on in the living room by his bodiless hands. “It keeps me busy.” 

Nahuh, you grin, he’s excited about running more tests. You just don’t know why he’s hiding it.

“Very well, you have discerned the truth.” Gaster seems amused as he measures out several medicines on the counter of the kitchen. “If you give me no qualms about taking your medicine I suppose I can explain it to you.”

Mmhmm, you grab the ledge of the counter and pull yourself up onto them.

“Aw.” Gaster instructs, first of three measuring spoons ready. 

You obey and repeat two more times, face scrunching with each.

“And one last swallow.” Gaster gives you a small white pill and a glass of water. “Then supper.” 

And he’s gonna answer your question, right?

“Yes, you have my word.” Gaster’s amused as he goes to the refridgerator and retrieves a box of prepared food. 

Quickly taking the pill and drinking the water you watch as Gaster warms supper.

Soooooooooooooo?

“I find that seeking out answers is an enjoyable past time.” Gaster tells you in an even tone. “Specifically those answers which are sought for the desire to know them, not of necessity.”

Gah, he’s making it sound so boring!

“I would assume that my line of work and pleasure is boring for you.” Gaster responds as he stirs supper before placing it back in the microwave. “Are you insinuating that I’m wrong?”

You don’t know but it sounds kinda cool when he’s not making it sound SUPER boring. 

“I see.” Gaster cocks an eye at you. “Well, after supper you should go back to bed. Dr. Harvey stressed the need for you to rest.” 

Recalling your dream you shake your head as Annoying Dog trots into the kitchen at the scent of food. You don’t want to go back to sleep, you keep having bad dreams.

“Oh?” Gaster asks, taking the bowls from the microwave and carrying them to the table. “Would you like to discuss the dream or would you rather I scan you psychy?” 

Umm, you can tell him about it. It’s not like it upsets you or anything it’s just super weird.

“Alright,” Gaster takes his seat and you sit beside him, placing the bowls before you each as a hand brings you each a spoon while a third bowl is placed on the floor for Annoying Dog. “You may begin.” 

Over supper you explain to him the dreams and how it’s just dark. The dark keeps trying to drag you into it and there’s dozens, no hundreds, of human souls trapped there. There’s also a monster soul and it’s fighting the dark but it just keeps trying to drag you under with it.

“I see…” Gaster nods once you finish, gathering the bowls and taking them to the kitchen where he begins to wash them. “Those dreams do not, logically, make sense. If hundred of souls are being harvested then there would be hundreds of deaths that are not being reported. Also, the monster soul… There’s been no one unaccounted for so that doesn’t add up either.” He smiles as you join him in the kitchen, taking a towel form the oven handle and drying the bowls. “Ah, thank you. I would summise that these are just nightmares, residual fears from all of the past runs.” 

Oh… You go quiet at the mention of previous runs. 

“You reaction only confirms my theory.” Gaster presses. 

Well… He’s not wrong… You just don’t want to admit it…

Softly, you ask if he thinks you’ll RESET? 

Gaster considers you silently as you finish drying the spoons and place them on the counter.

You know that Sans probably thinks you will someday… So you guess Gaster does too… Not that you can really blame them but… You don’t want to… Everyone’s happy and all you really wanted was a family and you have that now.

“Child.” Gaster begins but you continue.

You don’t want them to lose their happy ending, you don’t want anyone to lose that. What everyone has now is really good and it’s nice and fun. Even Chara’s okay now… You won’t RESET. You don’t want to. 

“Child.” Gaster picks you up with a sigh. “Come now, calm yourself.”

You shake your head and hug him tightly. You don’t mean to keep messing up and making trouble. It’s just hard to be good all the time and sometimes you don’t think before you do things. But you’re trying…

“Child.” Gaster’s voice is firm now and his hand pets your head as he holds you, carrying you to his arm chair. “Calm down.” 

You go quiet, taking deep breaths, before loosening your grip and sliding to sit in his lap.

“Now,” Gaster guides your face to look up at him. “Understand this and do not forget it. I do not, nor will I ever, hold you solely accountable for what happened when the timeline was fractured. I firmly believe that you would never have caused as much harm and distruction with out promping and guiding to do so.” He pets your back as you nod. “I am also aware that in the last timeline you avoided using your RESET ability unless it was a dire situation. I have always assumed that you would behave similarly in this timeline. As for your behavior,” An amused smile spreads across his face and he considers you for a moment. “You are no more or less mischevious that I had assumed you would be. Yes, it’s exasperating at times, but to be expected. Bluntly, I find dull minded children rather mundane and without much promise. Also, your antics help to exercise the minds of those charged with your care which is quite helpful.” He smiles simply.

Oh… You think about what he said as Annoying Dog hops into his lap ontop of you. So… He’s knows you won’t RESET?

“I know that for you to RESET now then there must be dire circumstances.” Gaster assures you as something begins to ring downstairs. “Ah, it sounds as though we’re missing a call.” He sets you on the ground. “Run down and press ENTER on the key pad. I will follow behind.” 

Nodding, you hurry down the steps and press the ENTER key on the keyboard. The monitor of the computer lights up and your friends’ faces display across it. 

“HUMAN!” Papyrus greets happily, seeming to hold his phone out so that you can see Sans and Mettaton on either side of him. “YOU’RE HOME!” 

You nod happily as Gaster comes down the steps to stand beside you.

“And they’ve already enjoyed two helpings of your chicken and spaghetti soup.” Gaster tells them calmly. 

“THAT’S GREAT!” Papyrus is so happy. “SURELY YOU’LL BE BETTER IN NO TIME AT ALL HUMAN!” 

You’re hoping to be better before the festival tomorrow so that you can play with MK and the other monster kids. Gaster gave you a challenge to stay awake while lying in bed for a half hour but you fell asleep and had to take a nap for losing…

“Heh, kinda hard to stay awake in a nice comfy bed when you’re tired huh?” Sans teases you with a wide grin.

You stick your tongue out at him. 

“Now, Gaster, you had best take plenty of photos of our darling’s first Gift Giving!” Mettaton tells him sternly. “Just because we’re away working ourselves to dust doesn’t mean we’re going to miss a minute of our first Gift Giving as a family! Got it?!”

“I understand completely Mettaton.” Gaster tells him calmly. “I will be sure to document the holiday thoroughly for you.”

“Good.” Mettaton flashes a dazzling smile. “Now, what are you two doing tonight?”

“I’m going to the lab and Doggo has offered to stay here and watch Frisk.” Gaster’s answer makes your jaw drop. 

Why can’t you go with him?

“The lab is no place for children.” Gaster tells you calmly. “Do not fret, Dr. Harvey provided a sleep aid that I’ll give you as soon as we finish this call.”

You don’t wanna take any more medicine though! You’ve already taken a lot of medicine!

“This isn’t a discussion.” Gaster cocks an eye at you. “Now, is there anything else that you wish to discuss with them? When you’ve finished you’re going to bed.” 

You mope for a bit but then cheer up as your friends tell you about the day that they’d had. Super boring with lots of politics and meeting new people. You love hearing about their day but… They can’t talk long because there’s more meetings that they have to go to…. And Gaster is stern about tucking you in bed, giving you more medicine, and setting you to sleep…


	35. Chapter 35

The morning of the festival you wake up feeling well rested but achy. Your throat is itchy and you have a few coughing fits before you’re able to get your medicine down. Gaster is calm though and makes you wait in your room until he’s certain that the medicine has done its work. Pulling out the presents you had gotten for your friends when you’d gone shopping with Mettaton you wrap the ones you intend to give out and label them. 

“I see you are quite prepared.” Gaster observes from the doorway as you put the presents into paper bags with handles to make carrying them easier. “Have you labelled which gift goes to whom?”

You nod excitedly and show him before pulling out his present and giving it to him. Back when you had gone shopping with Mettaton you’d had no idea what to get Gaster but Alphys had helped you a great deal. You’d wrapped the gift in bright paper and had written Gaster’s name in big letter’s on the paper. 

“For me?” Gaster seems surprised, taking the colorfully wrapped gift.

Uhuh, you grin widely and hope he likes it.

“Thank you child.” Gaster’s smile is amused. 

Is he gonna open it?

“Traditionally, we wait until the actual holiday to open gifts, which would mean tomorrow.” Gaster explains. “Would you rather I open it now?”

Kinda… But if that’s not how the holiday works you don’t wanna ruin it.

“It won’t be ruined.” Gaster chuckles, setting the gift on your desk and taking one of the bags. “We’ll open gifts together tomorrow. Alright?”

You nod and take the other bag. 

“I will be able to stay through the lighting of the tree, Captain Undyne has said that she will meet us there.” Gaster tells you, checking all of your winter gear before heading outside. “She and Alphys will stay with you tonight so that I can go to the lab, I believe that Undyne mentioned making cookies with you.”

Okay, you smile widely, can you stay up late with them?

“I have no qualms with it, but according to the legends Santa won’t come while you’re awake.” Gaster smiles amusedly. “Come, take my hand.” He gets to his feet and offers you his free hand, the bag of gifts in the other. 

Taking his hand, bag of gifts in your free one, you both head out the door with Annoying Dog fearlessly leading ahead into the snow. On the back road where you live with the skeletons you hadn’t noticed many decorations but, as you get to the main road and towards the heart of New Home, the street lights up. Glowing crystals light the sidewalks and roadway, strung up in lanterns on bright ribbons. Monsters line the busy road with gifts in hand, all talking and laughing merrily to one another. There’s decorations in every store window and other kids at play.

“Yo!” MK’s familiar voice draws your attention as your friend runs up to you both through the crowd. “Frisk! Where’ve you been dude?!”

Excited to see your friend you tell him you got sick, again. Digging through your bag you hand him a colorfully wrapped present with his initials on it and tell him it’s a present for him.

“Wow!” MK’s eyes light up excitedly as he takes the present. “This is awesome! I know it’s early but can I open it now?!”

It’s his, you don’t mind.

MK tears into the present eagerly and beams as he pulls out a colorful box. 

“Whoa!” MK beams at the action figure inside. “This is so cool! It’s a robot!” 

You nod and point to the pictures on the side of the box. It’s a transformer! It becomes different things.

“So cool!” MK hugs you tightly. “Thank you Frisk!” 

You beam happily and thank him for being your friend before wishing him a happy gift giving. 

“Hey, do you wanna come have a snowball fight with the other kids?” MK asks as you all walk towards a massive tree in the heart of the Reservation. “We’re all gonna meet up around the tree!” 

You grin excitedly and look up at Gaster hopefully.

“You are not fully recovered child.” Gaster tells you.

Yeah… But… You’ve been resting a lot and stuff… Just one round?

“Please!” MK adds, standing beside you and hugging the toy to him excitedly. “I’ll make sure we’re on the same team!” 

Gaster’s mouth thins as he considers you.

“One round.” He says firmly as the massive tree looms over you all. “Then you need to remain out of the cold. Understand?” 

You nod excitedly.

“Sweet!” MK celebrates with you. “This is gonna be so cool dude!” 

There’s monsters all around the tree placing presents, talking to friends, enjoying the season. MK helps you and Gaster place the presents you’d gotten for your friends under the tree and spend time talking to the other monsters. The tree is decorated with the glowing stones from Waterfall, pretty ornaments that shine and bob in the light winter wind, thick ribbons shine against the sun as tinsel shimmers brightly. It’s so pretty…

“Hey!” MK’s voice draws your eyes from the tree and he takes your hand. “Come on! There’s the others!”

Excitedly, you run over to a small mass of monster kids, grinning excitedly. Soon, a snowball war is underway as you side with MK and a dozen other kids against over a dozen more. Snow balls of various sizes fly and there’s shrieks of laughter as they burst against each other like little bombs of snow. Your side advances on the opposition, using shrubs and adults as shields from the snow balls. 

But the enemy soon begins to advance and you’re scrambling with MK, shrieks of laugher escaping both of your mouths, back to behind the snow fort. Risking a glance you look over to see that there’s some older monsters, teenagers, helping the other kids. Not fair! 

You grab a mound of snow in your hands and begin to pelt snowballs at the bigger kids. Your side loses many in the onslaught but MK and you together manage to hold the line through sheer will and DETERMINATION. Finally, MERCIFULLY, you hear the voice of reinforcements.

“Who said you runts could start a snow war without me?!” Undyne demands with a wide grin as she dives behind your fort with you and the remaining three kids on your side. “Where’re the other’s?!”

“They all went over to that side!” MK explains quickly just before he takes a snowball to the face.

“Turn coats!” Undyne roars. “You two! Make me snowballs! We’re winning!” 

You and MK both start cranking out snowballs as fast as you can. Soon, you’re advancing again as other kids run back to your side after seeing that Undyne had joined you team. With one final push your team has a victory and Undyne stands triumphant on the other team’s fort. Ginning widely as you celebrate you and MK run around Undyne cheering her name.

“Undyne the Undying! Undyne the Undying!” You both shout gleefully. 

“Yes, yes, that’s enough now.” Gaster finally intercedes, his expression betraying his amusement. “Do not over exert yourself any more than you already have child. Settle down.” 

Still dizzy with excitement at winning you run up to him and hug him happily. Did he see? You and MK were the last few but you still won!

“Yes, I did.” Gaster tells you. “I even sent a video to the others. Very impressive, your DT spiked quite high though.” He presses a hand to your forehead. “And now you need to settle down. Alright?”

Taking a deep breath you, reluctantly, calm down. 

“Alright, good match kids.” Undyne tells the other kids, patting some of their head, grinning widely still. “Hey! Dadster!”

“Good Afternoon Undyne,” Gaster greets her as Annoying Dog runs up to you happily. “Happy Gift Giving.”

“Yeah, happy Gift Giving to you too.” Undyne grins before lightly noogying your head. “Heya nerd! Glad you’re outta the hospital!” 

You laugh and try to escape, only to end up in a headlock.

“Please be gentle.” Gaster says but does not move to help you as Annoying Dog runs about Undyne’s feet yipping excitedly. “They’re still recovering.” 

“Eh, they’ll be fine!” Undyne says, but still let’s you down. “Gotta show all that sick in you who’s boss runt! It can’t push you around if you’re tough!”

You tell her you’re trying as you pick up Annoying Dog. It’s just stubborn. 

“The tree looks pretty good this year.” Undyne says as you all begin to walk towards the lab, the kids already starting another snowball war. 

“It is,” Gaster agrees. “I assume that the Royal Guard are seeing to all of the King’s duties while he is away?”

“Sure are, gonna get to the last of them tonight.” Undyne tells him. “Glad I sent Paps and Greater Dog, neither of them knew and I don’t think they coulda handled the truth.” 

“I concur.” Gaster agrees.

Truth about what? You look between them confusedly.

“That King Asgore sets up the decorations every year and not Santa’s elves.” Gaster answers your question calmly. “They are too busy this time of year preparing the presents you see.”

Oh… You understand that. You smile brightly and ask if they think Santa will visit tonight?

“Oh yeah,” Undyne looks like she’s biting back a laugh. “He’s definitely visiting.” 

Excitedly you ask Undyne if you could all make cookies for him tonight? You’ve never done that before and Santa’s never visited you before. You want to make a good impression.

“Sure!” Undyne ruffles your hair firmly as the lab comes into view. “We’ll just grab Al, get a look at the tree all lit up, then head back to our place for it all.”   
   
Yay! You’re so excited that you run ahead to the lab.

“Child,” Gaster calls after you as you burst in looking for Alphys excitedly. “Do not wonder alone.” 

Stopping just inside the lab you wait for them to join you as Annoying Dog runs off deeper into the lab, barking excitedly.

“Alright, I will go relieve Dr. Alphys.” Gaster says, patting your head. “Be good tonight, I will come gather you later.” 

You promise you’ll be good and wait beside Undyne as he goes deeper into the lab.

“Al has all these holiday OVA’s that we can watch,” Undyne tells you as you both wait. “And she found the actual recipes for cookies that they make in anime.” Her eyes glint excitedly. “We’re gonna make those tonight!” 

Cool! You grin excitedly, it’s gonna be so much fun!

“S-Sorry for the wait.” Alphys rushes out of the double doors where Gaster had gone in. “Hello Frisk, a-are you feeling b-better?”

You nod and tell her you are before asking how she is?

“Good.” Alphys smiles as Undyne rests her arm across the scientist’s shoulders. “Um, Undyne? I hope you don’t mind b-but I invited Napsiblook to join us tonight. With M-Mettaton gone he’s alone…”

“I don’t mind.” Undyne says. “He gonna meet us at home or at the tree?”

“Home.” Alphys says. “S-So, what do you w-want to do tonight Frisk?” 

Make cookies for Santa and watch the Anime OVAs that Undyne had told you about. 

“G-Great!” Alphys smiles happily. “That sounds wonderful!”

After visiting the tree again and taking in the breathtaking sight of the stones glowing against the setting sun and the shimmering of the decorations you all turn towards their house. Luckily, Undyne and Alphys keep their house comfortably warm all through out and shortly after you all get there Napsiblook arrives. 

“Yeah! Beat that butter!” Undyne cheers as you struggle to control the hand mixer as all four of you attempt to make cookies. “Beat it to a bloody pulp! Like that! Yeah, I’m getting pumped!” 

“Th-The instructions s-say-” Alphys holds up the recipe book, trying desperately to maintain order as Napsiblook looks over her shoulder. “D-Don’t put that much sugar!” 

Undyne dumps in the entire bag into the bowl. After some hasty recipe adjustments, the additions of red hots, chocolate chips, sprinkles, and several other things to the cookie dough you all wait eagerly as they bake in the oven. Sweet and sugary scents mingle through the house as you all watch anime while the cookies bake. Spaghetti, very similar to Papyrus’, for supper and then cookie decorating. The cookies, much to your surprise, taste pretty good! There’s bites of sweet, bites of chocolate, bites of cinnamon spicy. Covering each cookie in creamy frosting and sprinkles helps make them taste better and by the time you had to take your evening medicines you’re thoroughly proud of your first time making holiday cookies. 

You take a lot of pictures throughout the night and post them excitedly on the Undernet. It’s so much fun and you can’t wait to show your friends when they call you that night. You’re doing so many firsts now! Making holiday cookies, exchanging gifts, Santa visiting, there’s so many things you’ve never done before. As midnight begins to roll around your eyes grow heavy and you begin to doze despite yourself on Undyne’s and Alphys’ couch as another holiday themed anime plays.

Something buzzes in your pocket and you whine a little as someone digs out your cell phone.

“Hey, what’s up nerd?” Undyne answers your phone.

Someone talks to her and you rouse a little more. Who’s calling?

“Yeah, watching them for dadster.” Undyne glances over at you and grins. “Got pretty tuckered out but looks like they’re waking up. Wanna talk to them?”

Rubbing your eyes you see that Alphys paused the anime and can hear her with Napsiblook decorating more cookies in the kitchen.

“Sure, here they are.” Undyne hands you back your phone. “Bone Daddy’s calling ya.” 

Taking the phone you yawn and say hello?

“Did Undyne just call me Bone Daddy?” Sans’ very annoyed voice comes through the phone.

Yup, you giggle sleepily.

“Greeeeeeeeeeeeeat.” Sans groans. “After this call I’mma have a few words with Mettaton. So,” He sighs and his tone lightens. “Having fun buddy? How’s your first gift giving going?”

It’s been really fun, you tell him about putting presents under the tree and having a snowball war. Then about getting Alphys and making cookies with Undyne and Napsiblook. It’s all been really fun and Undyne promised that Santa’s goingto visit you tonight.

“Heh, oh I bet he is.” Sans chuckles and you hear what sounds like a car in the backround as well as faint music. “Got this feelin’ that Santa’s bringin’ a whole lot of presents for a good little kid who just so happened to free all of Monster Kind before their EIGTH birthday. He’s got some interest to make up for too.”

You smile at that and ask what he thinks Santa will bring?

“Dunno, whatcha hoping for?” Sans asks.

Well…. All of your friends are safe and happy, that’s all you really want.

“Heh, come on.” Sans sounds amused. “There’s gotta be something you want? Something you’re hoping Santa brings you.” 

Umm…. All of the missing humans to come home safely to their families in time for the holidays.

“Try again.” He still sounds amused as Undyne looks at you with narrowing eyes.

. . .   
The guilt of all your mistakes and the sins of the past to be lifted from your back?

“OH COME ON!” Undyne snaps at you as the phone goes silent for a second.

“Heh, got a little too real there buddo.” Sans chuckles nervously. “Um… Any toys you want? Ya know, stuff that Santa CAN do?”

Oh… You suppose… 

A coconut!

“Huh?” Sans sounds confused.

You’ve never seen one in real life but you like how coconut candies taste. There’s also juice inside them and you wanna try it. Also, you’ve seen cooks on TV make pretty white coconut cakes that look like snow. You’d like to have a coconut so that you can make one of those cakes and try the juice inside. There’s also those coconut bathing suit tops too! You could do a lot with a coconut.

“Oh my god, kid!” Sans bursts out laughing on the phone as Undyne stares at you confusedly. 

What? You look at Undyne as Alphys and Napsiblook come out of the kitchen. What’s so weird about wanting a coconut?

“A coconut?” Alphys repeats confusedly as Sans continues to howl with laughter. 

“I don’t understand,” Napsiblook seems just as confused as Undyne rubs her head as a vein throbs angrily. “Is this a joke? Did I ruin it?”

“No, just this twerp being a nerd.” Undyne finally laughs, noogying your head. “Gimme that phone.” She snatches the phone from you and puts it on speaker. “You’re making our kid weird!”

“They came that way!” Sans wheezes, struggling to come down from his laughter.

Was coconut a bad anwer?

“Nah, it’s fine buddy.” Sans chuckles through the phone as the music in the backround picks up. “I gotta get back to the meeting but… We’ll see if Santa can’t work on that coconut request for you.” 

Oh, you frown, it’s kinda last minute. You don’t want him to have to rush.

“Oh my god….” Undyne groans as Alphys laughs behing her hands. “You’re impossible.” 

You just don’t want inconvenience someone as busy and important as Santa….

“Heh, we’ll see.” Sans says as the noise rises. “I gotta go now. I’ll call you later buddy.”

You tell him goodbye and wait for the call to end.

“Ugh, they’re right.” Undyne groans at you, her gaze withering. “You need to chill out and be a kid, runt.”

Eh, you grin and ask if you can have another cookie?

You stay up late with Undyne, Alphys, and Napsiblook watching anime and playing games. It’s a lot of fun and more than once, as you begin to doze, you’re happily roused to do something else. Play games, watch a new anime, try another cookie recipe.

But, no matter how much fun everthing is, you can’t help falling asleep on the couch.


	36. Chapter 36

You don’t remember when but you know that, early the morning after the festival, Gaster comes and gathers you from Undyne and Alphys’ house. Rousing only slightly as you’re lifted from the couch you feel Gaster wrap you close to his torso inside his own coat.

“There’s been a snow fall record broken.” Gaster’s amused voice is what rouses you. “Thank you for watching the child.” 

“Fuehuehue, they’re everyone’s runt.” Undyne laughs in response before a blast of cold makes you curl against Gaster.

Annoying Dog’s happy yipping and the sound of things falling is what finally wakes you. Groaning a little you yawn and stretch widely, calling Annoying Dog. Blinking groggily awake you find Annoying Dog on the floor nomming happily on a large bone while laying quite comfortably on top of a pile of bones. Your eyes grow wide as you take in the rest of your room. All of the floor, the foot of your bed, your desk, everywhere is covered in large packages all wrapped in decorative paper and tied with ribbons and bows. You can’t even get out of bed without stepping on something so you just sit, looking around at your over filled room in awe.

“Well, I believe that the results are in.” Gaster chuckles from the open doorway, a bodiless hand holding his cellphone up with the camera light going. “What do you think Frisk?”

Did… Santa come? You look up at him with saucer eyes. 

“It would appear so.” Gaster bows his head. “I was at the lab all night and this was all here when I brought you home this morning.” He gestures into the hall. “There was a letter left on the dinner table addressed to you though, with what appears to be coconuts?”

Really?! You try to find a way out of bed that didn’t damage any of the presents, but instead end up knocking several on the end of the bed off.

“Here,” Gaster’s smile is amused as two of his hands drift to you and lift you off the bed and into the hall. “Alright, downstairs.” 

Eagerly, you run down the steps and to the kitchen table where you find a note and two round looking things. One is green and one is brown and looks like a coconut. You look up at Gaster and ask what the green thing is as his bodiless hand follows with the camera.

“It appears to be a young coconut.” Gaster tells you, picking it up and examining it. “If you listen,” He shakes it a little and you can hear juice sloshing inside. “It’s full of water.” 

Santa heard you! You pick up the brown one and shake it next to your ear, listening to the juice inside. Can you have some coconut juice? 

“If you wish.” Gaster tells you. “Would you like to read the letter or have it read to you?”

Putting the coconut down you pick up the letter and look at it. Its in a bright red envelope decorated with green trim. The page inside is made of a thick type of paper and is pristinely white with script like writing. You ask if he could read it to you? You don’t know how to read curlies.

“Of course.” Gaster says as you hand him the letter.

Sitting in his lap you get comfortable in the armchair with Gaster as he clears his throat, the letter in hand.

“Dear Frisk,” He begins, a bodiless hand pointing to the words as he reads them. “I hope this letter finds you well, I know that you have been sick recently and you’re not in your bed. I’m sure you found the various presents I’ve left for you tonight without any trouble. The cookies that you made with Undyne and Alphys were delicious and they left a note telling me that you helped make them. You are a very good kitchen helper.” Gaster smiles at you. “Thank you for freeing Monster Kind from the Underground, it is nice to be able to see everyone above ground again and I am enjoying spreading holiday cheer to both humans and monsters. Keep being the delightful child you are. Signed, Santa.” 

You look at the letter a little longer, staring at the curly writing, before breaking out into a wide smile as your eyes water. Santa’s real! You look up at Gaster with teary eyes. He’s real! He brought you presents! 

“It would appear so.” Gaster chuckles. “Come now, why are your eyes watering?”

Because this means you’re good! You explain through happy tears that Santa only brings presents to good kids and you got a whole bunch! So you must be a good kid! Santa wouldn’t give presents to a bad kid!

“Ah, I see.” Gaster folds the letter and puts it back in the envelope before handing it to you. “Well, you should go see to those presents shouldn’t you?”

Oh yeah! You jump off his lap and, floating hand with recording phone chasing behind, run upstairs to your present filled room. Where to start? There’s so many of all sorts of shapes and sizes! 

Wading into the room you make some space beside Annoying Dog and pull a colorful bag to you. It’s a mess, bodiless hands flying around to clean up the wrapping paper as you go through the presents, but so much fun. You feel like the luckiest kid in the world! There’s a dozen stuffed animals that you pile onto your bed as well as new, super squishy, pillows and a really puffy comforter. You get some balls of various shapes and sizes, a baseball bat and another baseball glove, a backpack, several Mettaton and MLP figurines, a big winter coat that’s bright blue with white fuzzy trim, a bike!

“Do not forget this one.” Gaster chuckles, stepping into the room and closing the door to reveal a HUGE preset that goes from floor to almost ceiling. 

You run up to it, intimidated by the size, and wonder what it could be?

“Only one way to find out.” Gaster nudges you forward. “You have to unwrap it.”

Excitedly, you pull the wrapping off and find beneath it a book shelf! There’s already books on it too! The bottom half is full of books to read and the top as new note books, crayons, colored pencils, and a few coloring books. There’s even some kid’s cookbooks! Your eyes begin to water again as you look around your room so overfull with stuff. Its so much… So many wonderful things… All for you… And there’s still more with three presents still wrapped sitting on your desk and one on your chair.

“Child?” Gaster asks as you stand, happy but overwhelmed. “Are you alright?”

Uhuh… You turn around and hug him tightly. It’s all wonderful and great… And a lot… Is all this really for you?

“I believe so.” Gaster pets your head gently. 

It’s so much though!

“Well, perhaps Santa wanted to make up for all the years he didn’t visit you.” Gaster reasons, leading you to your desk. “Here, finish opening your presents and then you need to take your morning medicine and eat breakfast.”

Picking up the large present in your chair you ask Gaster if Santa brought him anything?

“I sent Santa a polite note several months ago asking him to refrain from bringing me anything.” Gaster tells you. “Although, I must say that I do appreciate the white board that you gave me and intent to put it up in my room.”

That makes you smile a little as you unwrap the large present. It’s a laptop computer!

“My quite a useful gift.” Gaster chuckles as your eyes grow wide. “Would you like me to set it up for you?”

You nod as Annoying dog burrows into the pile of stuffed animals on your bed. The last three presents consisted of coloring books, markers, and a new pair of onsie pajamas with spaghetti and meatballs all over it. 

“Very nice.” Gaster says, checking the humidifier and space heater. “If you would like to put your gifts away I will prepare breakfast and your medicine.” 

You tell him you will as Gaster leaves and the bodiless hand carries the phone after him. Trying to be organized, you pull out all of your toys and try to put them neatly on the top book shelves and then around your bed. You have enough baseball mitts now to play a game you think so you’ll have to call MK and see if he and the other kids wanna try. At the very least you can play kick ball and throw the baseball around together. Going through the stuffed animals you enjoy giving each one a tight hug until Annoying Dog hops into your lap and demands a hug too. Just as you arrange the toys about your bed with the new pillows and comforter you notice it. A yellow bunny with a green ribbon bow….

Picking it up, you stare at it….

Why is it familiar?

You’d had a stuffed bunny before, when you were really little, but…

It hits you. This looks just like the bunny that Mettaton had gotten you… In the last timeline.

Your hands shake as you hold the toy. How had…. Did Santa?

Panicking, eyes filling with tears, you snatch your cell phone from the desk and dial Sans’ number. Your heart beats wildly as it rings. Santa can’t remember right? There’s no way! Sans and Gaster knew but they’re different!

“Morning kiddo.” Sans sleepily answers the phone. “You’re up early.”

Can Santa remember the timelines?! It blurts out of your mouth in a panic as tears streak down your face. He can’t right? Please say he can’t. 

“Wh-Whoa, slow down, wassup?” There’s movement on the other line and you can hear other people’s voices in the background. “I’ll be right back guys.”

Upset you tell Sans about the stuffed bunny and how it looks just like the one that Mettaton had given you in the last timeline and what if Santa remembers everything? What if he knows about what you’ve done? What if he knows you’ve been bad? Your eyes go wide as you panic. What if you’ve killed Santa before?! Have you killed Santa?!

“Where’s Gaster?” Sans cuts you off. “Kid, calm down and tell me where Gaster is.” 

Downstairs getting breakfast ready but that doesn’t matter! You’ve probably killed Santa before and he remembers!

“Calm down, you’ve never killed Santa.” Sans groans through the phone. “Take a deep breath kiddo, you’re okay.” 

But…. How’d he know to get you this bunny though?

“I dunno, but I can tell you with 110% confidence that you’ve never hurt Santa.” Sans chuckles. “That being said, I’m assuming Santa did visit you last night?”

You pause for a second and then tell him that Santa did come! Your room was so full of presents when you woke up that Gaster had to carry you out of the room. Santa also left you a card and coconuts too! 

“Heh, cool,” Sans chuckles. “I knew he’d visit ya. You’re a good kid.” 

It’s all so amazing though, you insist as Gaster calls you downstairs. 

“I know.” Sans tells you. “Now, howzabout you go get some breakfast and I’ll call you later. Kay?”

Okay.

The call ends and you head downstairs, holding the yellow bunny.

“Papyrus made me promise to heat these for you on gift giving.” Gaster says as he carries three plates with spaghetti pancakes on them and set two on the table before placing one on the ground for Annoying Dog. “Would you want to take your medicine before or after you eat?”

Before if that’s okay? You’re feeling kinda… bleh.

“Poor adjective but your intent is understood.” Gaster takes your hand and leads you to the kitchen where he sets you on the counter. “Alright, the liquids first.” 

You take the three spoons of medicines patiently, not making a fuss about it. 

“And the pill.” Gaster gives you the little pill and glass of water. “Excellent. You’ve done very well.” He smiles warmly at you. “After breakfast I will see who is available to come watch you for the day.” 

Oh… You blink, surprised. You’d kinda been hoping he could spend today with you…

“I would like to but there is work I need to do at the lab.” Gaster explains, lifting you off the counter and guiding you back to the table. 

Could you go with him to the lab?

“The lab is no place for children.” Gaster replies calmly. 

But… You take your seat. You’ll be good. You can stay in his office and won’t wonder a single inch outside of it. 

“You would be terribly bored.” Gaster tells you as you both tuck into breakfast, Annoying Dog finally trotting downstairs and eating his.

You could bring your new laptop and coloring books. Smiling brightly you tell him that you’ll be the best you’ve ever been if you get to go with him. You could both go to Grillby’s for lunch too, you still have some coins from the Underground so you can even pay!

“I should do a DT evaluation with your persistence.” Gaster muses, leaning back and assessing you calmly. “Let’s see…. I have been meaning to visit Grillby so that is permissible… If I could bring you to the lab then that would ease some obligations… However, there are security concerns. Firstly being that you cannot wonder at your leisure in the lab. There are some places that you can go to with no trouble but that space only accounts for perhaps a third of the lab. Will you keep to that third?”

You nod and promise you will.

“I could also, in theory, add an additional security protocol to the hand…” He says in thought, looking at where your soul rests. “That would be useful, it could alert me when you have entered a restricted area and pull you away from it…” An intrigued smirk spreads across his face. “Something to truly consider.” 

You’d be alright with that, grinning widely, so does that mean that you can come?

“If you keep to your promises then yes.” Gaster looks at you with a stern expression. “Should you test my patience though you will not have an enjoyable day.” 

You promise that you’ll be on the best behavior that you possibly can be!

“Good.” Gaster chuckles, taking the empty plates. “Go get dressed and gather what you wish to bring with you.”

Grinning excitedly you hurry up to your room you get dressed quickly before grabbing your new backpack. Coloring books, crayons, pencils, markers, the lap top still in it’s box, and some of the story books you’d gotten along with the kid’s cook books.

“That should be enough to sufficiently entertain yourself.” Gaster approves as he looks over your shoulder, holding your new winter coat. “Alright, get this on child.” He helps you into the jacket. “Larger than necessary but you will grow.” Gaster says as he zips it up. 

The jacket goes down to your knees and over your nose. With the hood up you can only see a sliver ahead of you. 

“You should be plenty warm.” Gaster takes your hand and leads you down the steps. “Come along dog, it’s time for work.” 

Annoying Dog yips happily and trots up to you both. The snow has stopped falling and you have to walk behind Gaster in the trail he makes through the snow that only rises to his knees but rises to your waist. Annoying Dog hops happily through the snow, snapping at it as it whirls around him. Once at the lab Gaster immediately takes you through the nearly empty workspace and to his office. 

“Please choose a spot and make yourself comfortable.” Gaster instructs as he takes his coat off. “I will see about another chair.” 

You’re okay on the floor, you tell him with a wide grin as you spread your own coat on the floor and sit on it. It’s good that it’s so big, you add, you can use it like a blanket.

“Good ingenuity.” Gaster is pleased, kneeling beside you. “If you’ll give me just one moment…” 

Your soul comes forward, the hand cradling it as well, and Gaster’s magic glows brightly as he works with the hand’s programming.

“There,” He says after a minute, the hand and your soul returning to your chest with a wave of nausea. “That should be sufficient. It will alert you when you are approaching a section of the lab where you cannot go, alert me if you go into an area anyways, and has defensive features engaged in the event of an emergency.” Two of his bodiless hands take your laptop from the backpack. “That should be ready soon. I will begin working now. Alright?”

You nod and pull out a coloring book with crayons and pencils as Annoying Dog settles beside you on the coat. Alternating between coloring, reading through the books you brought, and taking a nap with Annoying Dog time passes smoothly. 

“All set up,” Gaster rouses you, the laptop placed before you. “It’s connected to the wifi and I’ve blocked all sites that you do not need to go to.” 

Cool! You grin widely and sit up. 

“I have some rounds to make but we can go to Grillby’s when I come back, alright?” Gaster says. 

You nod and begin to click around on the laptop. Soon you’ve found a browser and are looking around the internet. Getting onto the Undernet you see lots of people’s Gift Giving Day posts and like a lot of them. As you read through everyone’s happy posts you can’t help but feel happy too. Some how, as you read through everyone’s feeds, you end up on of all people’s Jerry’s.

For the most part there’s just a lot of funny memes but you stop on a news article he’s shared with the caption: “Must be rough being “Ambassadors” >.>”.

You see a picture of your friends, the entire party that had gone. Curiously you click on it and the article opens.

THE MONSTERS HAVE ARRIVED!

THE DIPLOMATIC ENTOURAGE FOR THE FRESHLY SURFACED MONSTER RACE ARRIVED SAFELY IN NEWESTER ASTRANGIA’S CAPTIAL MIDAY MONDAY (12/11/20XX) AND BOY HAVE THEY MADE AN IMIPRESSION SINCE THEN! THE TEAM IS COMPRISED OF THE KING AND QUEEN OF MONSTERS AS WELL AS THEIR TWO CHILDREN, TWO ROYAL GUARDS, A SCIENTIST, AND THE INTERNATIONALLY RENOWNED METTATON. THEY WERE GREETED AT THE GREEN APPLE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT BY PRESIDENT DUKE BARRON AND HIS WIFE DUTCHESS BARRON WITH THEIR SON EARL BARRON. 

There’s a photo of King Asgoe shaking hands with a man in an expensive suit, Toriel introducing Chara and Asriel to a pretty woman who stood with a teenage boy who resembled the man a great deal. You can see Greater Dog, Papyrus, and Sans standing in the background.

OUTSIDE THE AIRPORT WERE MASSES OF PEOPLE EAGER TO SEE THE MONSTERS. THE CROWDS CONSISTED OF SEVERAL PRO MONSTER GROUPS AS WELL AS MANY OF METTATON’S DIE HARD FANS EAGER TO SEE OUR ROBOTIC STAR’S BAE FOR THE FIRST TIME!

There’s a picture of Mettaton with his arm around Papyrus’ hips, the skeleton pressing his teeth to his check.

THEY ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE! WE ALL KNEW THAT OUR STAR WOULD FIND THE RIGHT GUY, AND HIS “PAPPY” AS METTATON CALLS HIM FONDLY IS JUST TALL, BONEY, AND HANDSOME! IF YOU’D LIKE TO READ MORE ABOUT METTATON’S AND PAPYRUS’ ROMANCE PLEASE SEE THE ARTICLE “BONES AND METAL”.  
FOLLOWING THE DIPLOMATIC ENTOURAGE THEY’RE SETTLED IN A SET OF DIPLOMATIC SUITES LOCATED AT ONE OF THE PRESIDENT’S PRIVATE RESORTS. THEY’VE GONE ON SEVERAL TOURS OF OUR MAJOR CITIES, INTRODUCED TO GOVENORS AND DIPLOMATS, AND MEET WITH OUR MOST PROMINENT FIGURES AND CELBRITIES. METTATON IS ALWAYS CONSIDERATE THOUGH AND HAS ENSURED TO GIVE US ALL THE FAN SERVICE THAT WE COULD ASK FOR! 

There’s another image of your friends in a dark place with people wearing flashy cloths and dancing all around them.

DURRING THE DAY THEY MAY BE ALL BUSINESS BUT AT NIGHT THE REAL PARTY MONSTERS COME OUT! 

There’s a series of photos of your friends partying, dancing, holding colorful drinks with flushed faces, and generally having fun. The article goes on to talk about all the wild parties their going to with various people and dozens of photos to go along with it. At first you’re happy to see your friends having fun but the more you read the more that feeling begins to change. You don’t see much of Chara and Asriel in the article after the initial photo and there’s a Q&A about life on the reservation. Also, each of your friends get an individual bio section breaking them down which surprisingly annoys you as you read. Greater Dog and Sans, as the only single members of the party, are pegged as bachelors in their Q&A profiles. Greater Dog’s answers make you giggle as most of the answers are either about getting pets or petting in general. Curiously, you go to Sans’ and read through his Q&A. There’s nothing that you don’t already know until the questions turn to family life.

SO, QUEEN TORIEL SAID THAT THE HUMAN WHO HELPED THE MONSTERS IS IN YOUR FAMILY’S CARE NOW? 

\- Yeah.

WHAT IS IT LIKE BEING A PARENT TO A HUMAN CHILD? IS IT MUCH DIFFERENT FROM RAISING MONSTER CHILDREN?

\- Not really unless you count how determined they can be. But that’s just them.

WHY DIDN’T YOU BRING THEM WITH YOU ON YOUR TRIP HERE?

\- They caught a bug that’s going around… Kinda glad that we didn’t bring them tibia honest.

OH? WHY’S THAT?

\- They needed some chill time… I’d be losing my skull trying to keep them out of trouble. 

Your stomach begins to sink as you read on.

DO THEY GET INTO TROUBLE OFTEN?

\- If we don’t keep a close eyesocket on them… You know how kids are.

You read through the rest of the article and then go to Papyrus’ and Mettaton’s profiles but become more upset. 

METTATON, HOW DO YOU MANAGE YOUR CAREER, AMBASSADORIAL DUTIES, AND RAISING A CHILD? WE WERE TOLD THEY’RE QUITE A HANDFUL.

\- It’s all par the course for a star, as you know Debra, but nothing I can’t handle. My career is my passion and as for being an ambassador, when you’re as fabulous as I am, it’s hardly anything outside my normal life. 

AND RAISING A HUMAN?

\- Oh, Frisk is such a little darling... Mischievous, yes, but after all they’ve done that’s hardly and gone through that’s hardly a surprise… As any parent you can only anticipate what they’re going to do next and keep them from getting into too sticky of a situation.

What’s he mean by that?! You’re quickly growing angry as you flip to Papyrus’ profile. 

WHAT’S IT LIKE GOING FROM A BACHELOR SENTRY TO METTATON’S BAE, ROYAL GUARDSMAN, AND FATHER FIGURE FOR A HUMAN CHILD ALL IN ONE YEAR?

\- It’s been great! Mettaton is very talented and handsome!..... I love spending time with him!... I always knew I would be a royal guard and it has been everything I’ve dreamed of!.... I enjoy spending time with our human…… they’re very spirited and quite clever!..... We build puzzles together and I’m teaching them how to cook!

SOME OF THE OTHER’S HAVE SAID THAT THEY CAN BE A LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER AT TIMES, DO YOU THINK SO TOO?

\- …They certainly have gotten into difficult situations before… everyone is helping to keep them safe and happy! 

For a second there you’d actually thought that Papyrus had your back… 

Skimming the rest of the website to see if there’s anything else that your friends have said you find nothing about you. What you do find though are more news articles about them going out to parties, having fun, and enjoying their time on their trip. Huh, and here they always tell you how bored they are when they call. You glare at the news site as you watch a video of them at what looks like a theatre show. 

Your ringtone startles both you and Annoying Dog as Sans’ number comes up on the screen. Huh, weird, for a bunch of people who think that you’re just a troublemaking, difficult, kid they really act like they care… You put your phone on silent and close your laptop. Fine, let them have fun and go to parties and everything while you’re stuck at home. 

It rings a few more times before a text comes through.

 

Hey buddy, tried to call to see how your first Gift Giving is going. Hope you’re having fun, we’re about to go into a meeting, I’ll call you after. –Sans

 

Yeah, whatever, probably another party and not a meeting. You don’t reply and instead turn your phone off, going back to coloring. 

“Alright, everything is in order here.” Gaster says as he comes back to the office. “Are you hungry child?”

Nodding, you get up and take his hand.

“Have you been enjoying yourself?” Gaster asks as he helps you into the jacket. “If you are bored I can see if someone is free so that you can play with others.” 

You’re alright either way. Grinning widely you tell him that you’re just happy that he let you come to the lab with him. But, if you’re bothering him or causing trouble, you can always see if MK or any of the other monster kids wanna play?

“You are no trouble, you’ve been quite good today.” Gaster tells you before leading you out of the lab. “If you would like to see if any of the other children are available for a quick game with you though I will not object. But nothing too long. You don’t want your illness to come back.” 

You agree and follow him to Grillby’s. The snow is up to your waist and you struggle through it with Annoying Dog, following in the tracks that Gaster makes, all the way to Grillby’s. The restaurant and bar is just as lively as ever, you wonder if it’s ever slow?

“Ah, good afternoon Grillby.” Gaster greets the fire elemental, leading you to the bar. “Alright child, just a moment.” He picks you up and sets you on the stool that Sans usually uses and takes the seat beside you. “How have you been my friend?”

As Grillby crackles in response you look around. Yeah, the only thing missing is Greater Dog’s massive fluff. 

Something bright and blue startles you and you look over to see a second Fire Elemental beside Grillby. Tilting your head to the side you ask them who they are? You’ve never met them before.

“This is Grillby’s niece, Ember.” Gaster introduces you to them. “Ember, this is Frisk. I don’t think you’ve met her before child, she lived in the capital while Underground with her mother and father, Grillby’s brother.” 

Grillby has a brother?! You look up at him confusedly. 

The fire elemental shrugs and Gaster chuckles.

“Adopted brother.” Gaster corrects himself. “But brother all the same. How have you been Ember? You’ve grown into a lovely young flame.” 

You think that Ember’s smiling as she crackles happily, her blue flamed face flushing with a little red warmth. Gaster gets you each a burger to eat and you have a nice lunch with him. It’s a little weird at first, sitting in Grillby’s and eating without Sans, but it’s fun. It seems as though Gaster is quite popular like his sons as many of the people in there come and talk to him. 

“Most of the kids are staying inside, snow’s too deep.” Doggo tells Gaster, coming to sit beside you. 

“Ah, well, perhaps you can play with other children tomorrow Frisk.” Gaster assures you. “You can come spend more time in the lab if you’d like.” 

Okay, you smile brightly. 

“Are you two coming to Captain Undyne’s supper tonight?” Doggami asks. 

“Yes, she invited us. I just need to wrap up things at the lab and then we will both be there.” Gaster answers.

“We could take little pups if you’d like.” Dogmina offers, gesturing to you and Annoying Dog.

“If they want to go with you then they can.” Gaster shrugs. “What would you like child?”

You’d like to go back to the lab and color more. Thanking Doggami and Dogmina you give all of the dogs pets after finishing your lunch.

“Excellent meal Grillby.” Gaster thanks the elemental, handing him several coins. “Your mastery of cookery is something I will never possess.”

Grillby crackles something to Gaster that makes the skeleton chuckle.

“Yes, I recall quite fondly.” Gaster says, getting off the stool. “Well, I must get back to work. Thank you again my friend. I will try to visit more often.” 

Grillby nods, he and his niece waving as you leave with Gaster and Annoying Dog.

“A pleasant lunch.” Gaster says contently as he leads you back towards the lab. “Did you enjoy it child?”

You nod and thank him, you like going to Grillby’s.

“I do as well, but we mustn’t neglect all the work that Mettaton and Papyrus put into the meals we have at home.” Gaster agrees and smiles. “What do you think we should bring to the supper with the Captain and Dr. Alphys? Papyrus prepared a large pasta casserole that we could warm in the oven and bring. Does that sound alright?”

Yeah, and you can help Undyne make stuff too!

“Sounds ideal.” Gaster chuckles. “I am glad that you’re not melancholy with the others gone. It had concerned me that you may be.” 

Remembering the news article you read you quickly shake your head. Nope, you don’t miss them. Besides, they’ll be home in two weeks. Grinning mischievously you tell Gaster that you wish you could pull a prank on them though.

“Hmmm, perhaps we can arrange some amusement at their expense.” Gaster smirks at that, a pleased glint flickering in his eyes. “Might I ask what has brought on this desire though?”

You read a news article where they interviewed your friends and they said you’re a troublemaker. So, you’ll be a real troublemaker and prank them.

“Ah, I see.” Gaster nods as you both enter the lab. “You shall have to show me the article after work, I’m sure it will be quite amusing. In the meantime though would you like to help me develop a prank?”

Yes! You grin eagerly.

“Alright,” Gaster leads you back to his office. “Bring me your laptop. I have an idea for a prank on Sans that should be simple enough and achieve a goal that I have been desiring for a while now.” 

You bring him your laptop and he takes you to a furniture website. 

“Choose a bed frame and we will reconfigure his room.” Gaster tells you. 

You ask how that’s a prank.

“Well, first it will annoy him greatly since he hates people coming into his room.” Gaster tells you. “Second, we shall document it and that is where we shall have a great deal of fun.” 

Okay…. Still confused you shrug, if Gaster says it’ll prank him then you suppose it’ll work. Scanning the website you toy with picking a big, pink, canopied, princess bed. Oh stars is it PINK. But… You don’t want to make him mad, just annoy him, so you keep looking for something that he’ll actually like eventually. You pick a bedframe made out of black metal and show it to Gaster as he writes on the white boards around the room in his symbolic language.

“Simple, industrial, functional.” Gaster approves. “Send it to WD.Gaster@Undernet.Mon and I will order it.”

You do so and then ask what else you can do.

“Leave the rest to me.” Gaster smiles widely, his grin almost breaking his skull in half. “I do believe that it will frustrate Sans greatly, do not fret though, your part in it is not over.” He puts the marker down and examines his work. “Tell me child, how confident are you in your acting skills? I know that Mettaton has been tutoring you.”

You shrug, pretty good you guess?

“Excellent,” Gaster prints a list of email addresses. “I gathered this from Sans’ work email. Please compose a polite, professional, message to these recipients. They are students of his who are on break right now and ask if they would be willing to assist in a long game prank on him, Mettaton, and Papyrus with us. We will need several thespians’ skills as well as anyone with good Photoshop abilities.” He hands you the list as another page prints. “This is what I intend to do, please ask them what tools will be necessary for it.” 

Umm, okay. You get to work as Gaster leaves the office.

Once the email is ready you read it over one more time before hitting send. That should do it, you grin widely and read over the page detailing Gaster’s plan. You don’t know how taking a bunch of posed pictures is pranking anyone but you’re up for it. After drawing for a little you nap again on the jacket again with Annoying Dog. 

“Yes, yes, they’re fine.” Gaster’s frustrated voice rouses you as he returns, talking on his cellphone. “Child, is your phone off?”

Yeah, you sit up and yawn.

“They turned their phone off.” Gaster says into his cell phone before sighing in annoyance. “I don’t have time for this…. Fine, why did you turn your phone off?”

Because you don’t wanna talk to anyone and it kept buzzing.

“They don’t want to talk to anyone.” Gaster says into the phone before looking back at you. “Mettaton would like to speak with you child.”

Sorry, you’re too busy being mischievous.

“What?” Gaster seems confused and then understanding dawns on him. “Ah, child pull up that news article you told me about earlier. You do not wish to speak with them though?”

You nod firmly as you open your laptop and pull it up before giving the computer to him.

“Alright, continue as you were.” Gaster takes the laptop to his seat and scans through the page while still on the phone. “Apparently you all did some kind of interview that upset them…” He stops and reads over a page. “Child, come tell me if this is what has you upset?”

Getting up you look through the web page and show him the interviews where they called you a bad kid to everyone.

“I most certainly did not!” Mettaton snaps loudly through the phone, making Gaster jolt with his sheer volume. “What article?! I will end any lying journalist who put those words in my perfect mouth!” 

“I will forward it to you for your reference later.” Gaster sighs. “Go back to playing child, I will handle this.” 

Okay, you go back to where you had been drawing as Gaster goes through the interviews with Mettaton on the phone. You very promptly and obviously ignore Mettaton’s requests then demands to get on the phone to talk to them about it.

“Mettaton insists that you speak with him on the phone.” Gaster says as he sets the laptop aside and begins to write on the white board. 

Sorry, you’re in an important business meeting with Annoying Dog.

“They’re in a business meeting with the dog right now.” Gaster tells them. “Papyrus is on the phone now and would like to speak to you.” 

Sorry but you’re in tough negotiations with Annoying dog whether to use sky blue or light blue for the water in this picture as you hold up two blue crayons to Annoying Dog.

“They’ve declined again.” Gaster sighs into the phone as he continues to work through several complicated formulas. “Why would all of you go have interviews like that to begin with when you knew full well that they were subject to adulteration?” There’s a few minutes of silence before Gaster let’s out an annoyed noise. “That’s very poor reasoning coming from one meant to represent our scientific core… No, I am not getting in the middle of this. The child has behaved well for me, you can call them on their phone when they turn it back on and talk to them when they answer…. Mostly because I find these particular repercussions of a poor decision made rather amusing… I am a bonehead, so are you and Papyrus, so I fail to see how that is an insult. You are terrible at insults, try calling me a malformed or calium deficient amalgamate next time… Very well, I will put you on speaker.”

You groan loudly as Gaster puts the call on speaker.

“Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid.” Sans’ voice comes through the call.

You’re busy, you begin to clean up your stuff.

“They’re putting their things away.” Gaster says calmly, cocking an eye at you.

“Kid, listen, first of all Jerry’s a twit and you know that.” Sans begins to explain as you walk to the door with Annoying Dog. “Second, what that article’s saying isn’t true, they didn’t write everything we said-”

Cool, so there’s more bad things they said about you. You’re taking Annoying Dog out for a walk.

“Be safe.” Gaster calls after you as you head into the hall. “And please turn your phone on incase I need to call you.” 

Why are they always trying to sugar coat everything for you? It’s so annoying… Yeah you’re a kid but you’re not an idiot, you know about stuff and things. Like how there’s a lot of bad in the world but they’re trying to hide that. You also know that there’s a lot of good in the world. There’s also a lot, a lot, of stupid. Why can’t they just tell you that they’re having fun and that you cause them a lot of trouble? 

Turning your phone on you sit on the front porch of the lab as Annoying Dog frolics in the snow. Why can’t they trust you? Why don’t they trust you? 

You sigh and look around. You wish Genisis would come back already, where’d they go anyway? They at least told you everything, they even showed you, if you asked. They didn’t sugar coat things for you, even if the stuff is really upsetting. They treat you the same as they treat everyone else and you appreciate that. They actually treat you like a friend, not like the others. To everyone else, you suppose, you’re just a responsibility…

You hope Genisis comes back soon, there’s so much you want to tell them…

Eventually, when you begin to feel cold and Annoying Dog gets tired, you go back to Gaster’s office. You make sure not to wonder and go straight to his office, because you’re not a trouble maker no matter what everyone is telling everyone. After a while of waiting and drawing, ignoring the periodic buzzing of your phone, Gaster’s done with the day’s work and takes you home where he gathers the pasta casserole. Then it’s to Undyne’s where the remaining guards, with their families, and Alphys are hosting a large dinner party. It’s a fun evening, despite still being upset with your friends...  
 


	37. Chapter 37

“Yes, yes, settle down child.” Gaster tells you as you run ahead of him eagerly. “I understand your excitement but you mustn’t exhaust yourself.” 

But you’re excited, you tell him as Annoying Dog yips happily while running around you.

“It is only coffee with Dr. Harvey.” Gaster cocks an eye at you. “I did not know that you’d grown so fond of him.” 

It’s not that, you roll your eyes as you follow him through the snow, it’s that Gaster’s letting you try coffee! And MK’s meeting you at Ms. Muffett’s too!

“Yes well, I do not expect that you will be fond of coffee.” Gaster replies calmly as the purple bakery comes into view and he takes your hand in his. “But I am glad that your friend is able to meet you. Have you brought things to amuse you both?”

You nod and shake your backpack a bit on your back. There’s lots of stuff that you can both do!

“Wonderful.” Gaster smiles before opening the door to the bakery for you. “Alright, per our agreement you may pick one sweet to enjoy and one non-cafinated drink. You may sample my coffee to see if it is something that you will enjoy in the future.” 

Okay! You run up to the case excitedly as Gaster looks around the relatively busy bakery.

“Ah, Dr. Harvey.” Gaster says as the doctor approaches him. “It is good to see you. I hope you found this place with no trouble?”

“None at all.” Dr. Harvey clasps hands with Gaster as you look through the case excitedly. “It looks as though your child is doing well.”

“Yes,” Gaster bows his head. “Frisk, come greet Dr. Harvey.” 

Reluctantly, you pull away from the case and go up to your doctor and say good morning as Annoying Dog settles to nap under a table.

“Good Morning, how are you feeling?” Dr. Harvey asks, pressing the back of his hand to your forehead.

Hungry, Gaster said you can try a sip of his coffee today!

“I see,” Dr. Harvey chuckles. “Well, you’d better go pick something out then.” 

You nod and go back to the case as they talk. After picking a spider crossant and getting a mug of spider cider you sit with the two adults and wait for MK to arrive.

“As promised.” Gaster slides his mug of black coffee over to you. 

Eagerly, you pick up the mug and take a sip. Bitter! Your face scrunches up as you push the mug back to him quickly. Why’s it so bitter?!

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it.” Gaster chuckles amusedly taking a sip from the mug.

Both adults begin to talk about things in the medical field, shareing knowledge about the differences between human and monster medicine. Gaster is extremely impressed with what humans have done in the way of pharmacuticals and Dr. Harvey is fascinated with monster healing magic. You are extremely bored. 

Just as your head begins to go numb and you dig through your bag for something to do MK arrives.

“Yo!” MK runs up to you excitedly in a new, red and purple, striped pancho. 

Grinning widely you break your crossant in half to share with your friend and ask how his gift giving went?

“Great I got a lot of new clothes!” MK tells you as you both sit and begin to color after he’d gotten a mug of spider cider too. “Dad said that once my wings are strong enough he’ll teach me how to glide, it’s gonna be great!” 

You’re excited for your friend and soon you’re able to tune out Gaster and Dr. Harvey who are both wrapped in their own conversation. MK fills you in on everything going on at the school on the reservation and what’s going on with the other kids as you both draw and then do a puzzle together. He also tells you about the clothes he got and some toys, including a small hand held video game that he promises to bring over soon.

In exchange you tell him about the gifts you got and ask if he, as well as some of the others, would like to come over sometime to play?

“Yeah!” MK’s eyes shine excitedly. “That’s so cool that you and I both got bikes! We can ride together in the summer!”

You nod and then tell him you don’t know how to ride, could he show you?

“Yeah I will!” MK grins excitedly. 

Awesome. Happy and excited to spend time with your friend you tell him all about the pranks that you and Gaster are gonna play on Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton. MK is bouncing with excitedment and wants to help too.

“If you want to you are welcome to.” Gaster tells him as both he and Dr. Harvey smile at MK’s excitement. “We will begin working on them tomorrow morning. Ensure that your parents know where you are though, I do not want to worry them.” 

“I will!” MK says before turning back to you. “This is gonna be awesome! I’m glad you’re allowed to hang out again, everyone’s been wondering where you’ve been.”

You shrug and tell him that the school you go to is really, really, hard and then you got sick. Apologing, you ask MK if he’d play with you a lot over the winter break? You’d like to hang out with the other kids and stuff too. 

“Don’t worry dude!” MK tells you. “Everyone will be really happy! I’ll tell them later and we can all come by tomorrow! We’ll do lots of fun stuff too!” 

Great, you grin widely before asking what his plans are for the break. You and MK have a lot of fun, your friend eager to show Dr. Harvey his wings when the dotor asks about them. It’s nice for you to see someone, especially another human, appreciate how cool your friend is and it makes you even happier that MK feels special.

“Yeah! My mom and dad are really good at gliding!” MK tells Dr. Harvey as he spreads his wings for the amazed doctor.

“Fascinating!” Dr. Harvey examines the fragile wings. “What I wouldn’t give for just a few X-rays of your skeletal structure!”

“You would have to contact MK’s parents about that.” Gaster tells him. “I can give them your contact information if you would like.”

“I would appreciate that.” Dr. Harvey is positively enamoured with MK. “There’s a whole realm of research and possibilities that have been opened up with your kind’s emergence from the Underground. I would love to begin and integrate monster pediatrics at the hospital. We just don’t have any data or know your medical practices.”

“Our greatest healer would be the Queen,” Gaster tells him as MK flaps his wings rapidly, hopping an inch or two off the ground and you clap for him. “You will have to speak with her when she returns.”

“I don’t suppose that’s something you could arrange?” Dr. Harvey asks Gaster. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

“As long as it is no more trouble for you to share with me information on human medical practices and needs.” Gaster agrees. “Seeing as Frisk is human I would like to know how to properly care for them to maintain maximum health and growth.” 

“Done,” Dr. Harvey agrees quickly. “We can arrange times for you to come to the hospital for observations if you’d like.”

“And I will arrange for you to come to our lab for observations.” Gaster smiles happily. “I believe that we can enjoy a mutually beneficial, symbiotic, relation.” 

“I am inclinded to agree.” Dr. Harvey says with a happy smile as his phone rings. “Ah,” He reads the message on the screen. “Sorry, but I have to go. One of my patience is having an episode. We should do this again.” He smiles at both you and MK. “I’m glad you’re feeling better Frisk and I look forward to seeing you both again.” 

“We will arrange something for later.” Gaster says as he and Dr. Harvey shake hands. “Until we meet again.” 

“Until then.” Dr. Harvey agrees. “Good day Dr. Gaster.” 

“Good day Dr. Harvey.” Gaster nods and waves as the man leaves. 

“I guess I should be getting home too…” MK sighs boredly. “Dad keeps making me do these exercises and stuff, they’re really tiring and boring.” He grins at you. “We’re still on for tomorrow though right? I wanna help with the prank!” 

You nod and tell him you can’t wait! 

“Will you be alright walking home alone child?” Gaster asks MK as you all walk out into the cold.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got this!” MK tells him happily. “Nothing a future royal guard can’t handle!”

“Why does that sound familiar…?” Gaster ponders as MK runs off while you wave after him. “Well, no matter, come child. We should be getting home soon too.” He takes your hand and, checking to make sure that Annoying Dog is following. “Did you have an enjoyable morning?”

Uhuh, you and MK drew a lot and got to catch up.

“I am aware.” Gaster smiles down at you. “I am glad that you have a friend to keep you company. Tomorrow should be interesting. Four of the students you emailed have replied amicably and have volunteered to help with tomorrow’s activities. It should be quite amusing.”

Yeah, you grin, it’s gonna be really funny!

“Now, once home I think that a filling lunch is in order.” Gaster says as he leads you through the snow. “Would you like to come with me to the lab tonight or spend the evening with Captain Undyne? She’s offered to watch over you while I work. I have also heard from Napsiblook that you are welcome to come visit him any time you would like.” 

Hmmmm…. You ask if you can run around visiting all of your friends? Would that be alright?

“When you are healthier you may.” Gaster chuckles as the house comes into sight. “But not yet.”

Okay…. Well, you guess you’ll come with him to the lab if he doesn’t mind?

“Of course not.” Gaster tells you. “Just bring something to amuse yourself with and keep out of the restricted areas.” 

You know, you’ll be extra good for him.

“Wonderful.” Gaster seems pleased with your response. “Tonight will be fairly mundane for me, I’ve the results from today’s tests to go over, so it will be long. If you would like you may bring a pillow and blanket with you if you think you will be napping. I will also bring your evening prescriptions.”

Okay, you grin and say it’ll be like a sleepover.

“I suppose so.” Gaster agrees.

Once home you gather everything you’d like to take with you to the lab as Gaster warms up lunch. Checking you’re phone you see that you have a missed text from Sans.

 

Heya kiddo, free today so call whenever. –Sans

 

You think about calling them because, despite what they said in that article, you miss them. But at the same time you’re still upset that they think you’re a bad kid and always getting in trouble…

“Are you all packed with everything you’ll need this evening?” Gaster asks as he places two plates of spaghetti on the table and a third on the floor for Annoying Dog as you come down the steps with your bag full.

You nod and tell him what you’re bringing.

“Excellent, then we can go after lunch and I can get a head start.” Gaster says as you both sit down ans tuck into your meals. “Have you spoken to the others?”

You shake your head but tell him that Sans texted you, apparently they’re not doing anything today and are free to talk…

“I am not trying to persuade you to speak with them again,” Gaster clears his throat. “However, I am curious, did their words hurt you that deeply? For one with such high resilience I admit that I would find it surprising that such simple words have wounded you.”

They didn’t hurt you, you tell him stubbornly, they just… hurt… You don’t want to be a problem for anyone and you don’t want them to feel like they have to always take care of you or watch over you… It isn’t like you’re trying to cause trouble all the time, or worry them, or be a nuisance. You’re trying to be good and just help people and make friends. Sometimes you ended up in trouble doing that though….

“I understand,” Gaster assures you. “And, bluntly, compared to when Sans and Papyrus were young you are not as much trouble as you believe.”

Huh? You look up at him curiously, really?

“Oh yes, compared to when those two were children, you’re hardly worse.” Gaster chuckles amusedly, his gaze distant as he recalls. “Perhaps it is because they were both young, or because they were both exemplary gifted in their own ways, but raising those two boys often left me feeling numbskulled.”

Smiling a little you ask him how so?

“Well, imagine a child of marvelous intelligence who also has the extremely rare ability to teleport.” Gaster tells you. “If that isn’t frightening enough then also imagine his brother who was born with the resiliency of a boulder and the rambunctiousness of a fiend.” 

You tilt your head to the side.

“They were much more difficult to manage than you have ever been.” Gaster elaborates. “Even considering your “saving the world antics” as Sans is so fond of saying.” 

Oh… How’d he manage them then, you ask curiously as Gaster clears the empty plates. 

“I found what interested them and ensured that they were occupied as much as possible.” Gaster says as he washes the dishes and you grab a towel to dry them. “Ah, thank you. No, once I found their interests it was easy enough. Papyrus loved socializing and puzzles, so school was an excellent distraction and I enjoyed making puzzles for him to solve. Sans was a harder shell to crack. He loved mathematics from a very young age and enjoyed exploring a great deal. It was the latter that I struggled the most with for he’d deliberately go where I forbade him to go. It took time for me to realize that he saw it as a challenge and increased the intrigue of the area to explore. There was a time where I just brought them to the lab with me, it was easier than trying to find someone who could manage them while I worked.”

Oh, couldn’t their mommy watch them? The question is out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. The room grows silent and a chill runs down your spine as Gaster freezes. 

“Their mother…” Gaster clears his throat, his voice calm but cool. “died while they were both very young.”

You nod quickly and apologize, you hadn’t meant to make him mad. It’s just come out is all.

“Iit’s fine child.” Gaster says, handing you the last plate. “There is no way for you to have known.”

So… He’s not mad?

“No,” Gaster tells you calmly. “I suppose it is only natural that you should ask… After all, to have children one must mate. Sans and Papyrus were very young when she died but I believe that they remember it which is why they do not ask after her… A down fall of their intelligence was their awareness at very young ages.” 

Oh…. Then... Would he tell you about her? Nervously, you explain that you’re curious is all… She must’ve been really smart and neat if Gaster mated to her. 

“She was.” Gaster chuckles, putting the plates away. “She had a very bright mind and very well loved among our people. I believe that she is whom both Sans and Papyrus inherited their sociability from.”

She was really social too?

“Oh yes, we couldn’t walk a mile without her stopping to talk to everyone we passed.” Gaster tells you. “She had so many friends and acquaintances. When we had our sons each time we were besieged by people. She was so proud of them.” His smile turns soft. “Arial was always content and happy, but also made easily restless and driven.”

Her name was Arial? You smile brightly as Gaster helps you into your coat and then the backpack on your back. That’s a really pretty name. Was she really pretty?

“I think so, though I do not know your aesthetic tastes.” Gaster answers calmly. “She was eclectic in her ways but charming.”

Taking his hand you follow Gaster outside, Annoying Dog leading the way. You’ll bet that she was the prettiest monster, you tell him, and that she was super nice and funny too.

“She was very kind.” Gaster tells you. “Although, she did despise my puns with a passion despite how often they made her laugh.”

That makes you giggle and you ask if she despised puns a skele-ton?

“She did.” Gaster chuckles, glancing down at you with a cocked eye socket. “She would have been horrified to know that Sans has become a pun master. I think her reaction would have been much the same as Papyrus’.” He takes a deep breathe. “Well, this is different.” 

Huh? You look up at him confusedly.

“Normally, discussing her is… uncomfortable for me.” Gaster smiles down at you. “But this is quite pleasant.”

You grin and say that’s good, you like hearing about her. As you both walk on you begin to wonder…. Tentatively, you ask if she would’ve liked you? Would she have thought you were a trouble maker too?

“Arial…” Gaster pauses in thought before his face takes on an annoyed expression. “Probably would have instigated more troublesome behavior than anything. She was not one to wait for answers, compulsive and impatient. She was loving and kind but once her temper was triggered there was little that could stop her.” He chuckles and pets your head. “I think that she would have empathized with you in many respects. She too enjoyed wondering and exploring the world around her.”

So… She would’ve liked you?

“I believe so.” Gaster nods and then smiles down at you. “She was one to push limitations and the ideas of others, even against better judgement if she believed in her morals. She would have considered you one of her own and was known to challenge anyone who laid claim to one of her own. You would have liked her as a mother.” 

Oh… You smile and hug Gaster as the lab comes into view. You like him as a daddy. He’s a good daddy.

“High praise.” Gaster chuckles and pats your head. “You have Sans and Papyrus to thank for that though, they were my teachers in parenting.” 

You ask how so?

“One never truly knows how to be a parent until they are one.” Gaster explains. “And those two were, and in many ways still are, my greatest challenges and accomplishments.”

Oh… You guess you’ll have to thank them too. They’re good skele-dads too, when they’re not doing dumb interviews. 

“Well, I’d imagine that for them you are their learning experience.” Gaster seems amused as he lets you both into the lab and leads you to his office. “Do try to be patient with them. They, as well as Mettaton, are new to this realm. It is not fair to compare them to those veterans of the parenting realm.” 

That makes you giggle and you ask if that means he’s the boss daddy? Because he’s the head daddy?

“I suppose, if we are ranking everyone…” Gaster goes quiet in thought as he helps you out of your jacket. “I am the patriarch… Then it would go Sans and Papyrus. Mettaton would be proxy due to Papyrus. You would follow as the child.” He rises to his feet and hands you your coat which you spread out on the floor. “If you are classifying Papyrus and Sans as father figures then I would naturally take on the grandfather position with Mettaton as a proxy father as well.” 

So…. You grin, he’s a GRAND father then? Insert finger guns. That earns a chuckle from the father skeleton.

“Very amusing child,” Gaster turns towards his chair. “I have work to do now but I am here if you need me.” 

You nod and thank him before settling beside Annoying Dog and beginning to color again. Time passes quickly between coloring, reading, and playing on your laptop. Gaster gives you your evening medicine before taking you to Grillby’s for supper. Once back you curl up on your jacket with your pillow and blanket to nap. 

The dark stretches out again for you and latches on aggressively. It claws at you, pulling violently back towards the abyss where the hundreds of souls glow dimly. It yanks and tears at you as you try to fight. Briefly, you glimpse the monster soul and feel your hope waiver as you see that there are now two souls struggling against the dark. Desperate and afraid you cry out for help, pleading someone to save you.

“Child, wake up!” The voice shakes the dark around you and it, for the first time, recoils. 

Blinking rapidly you take a shaky breath and look up. You’re sleeping on your coat, wrapped in the blanket, Annoying Dog whimpering at your side as Gaster kneels before you.

“Are you awake?” Gaster asks, hand resting on your back as you lay on your stomach.

You nod and, with trembling arms, get up and hug him tightly. It was so scary… There was nothing you could do. It’d gotten you and was so strong. It was going to pull you down with the other souls.

“There, there, child it was just a nightmare.” Gaster sighs, trying to sooth you. 

It wasn’t! You shake your head violently. He’d said you getting your DT stolen was a dream too but it wasn’t! Neither is this! The dark is real! You know it is!

“You’re panicked and not thinking logically.” Gaster tells you firmly. “Come now, take a deep breath and think reasonably. “

It wasn’t a dream! You cling to him, afraid it’ll come back somehow and drag you away.

“Alright, come here.” Gaster sighs, lifting you in one arm and walking back to the computer. “We will discuss this once you’ve calmed down. Alright?”

You nod shakily as he sits in the chair and begins to type with a single hand across the keyboard as his bodiless hands float about the room with other tasks to carry out. The physicality of Gaster’s lap softens and you sink comfortably into it like a squishy chair. Soon, despite yourself, you’re calm and yawning sleepily. 

But you refuse to fall asleep. That darkness is not gonna get you. No, freaking way.

“I can feel your DETERMINATION rising child.” Gaster tells you dryly as he types. “It’s a waste to use it to resist sleep though.”

You’re not falling asleep again.

“Nothing will get you, I am right here.” Gaster replies as he pulls up more reports and types quickly. 

Still, you’re not taking any chances.

“When you faint from exhaustion I will not be pleased.” Gaster says, looking down at you sternly. “Close your eyes. If you begin to show any signs of distress I will wake you.” 

You hold his stern gaze stubbornly for a while before, very reluctantly, getting comfortable and snuggling down with your eyes closed. 

Rousing slightly as a ringing sound intrudes upon your sleep you snuggle deeper into the soft warmth cradling you.

“Ah, good evening Sans.” Gaster’s voice comes as you doze. “I trust you are well?”

“Yeah,” The other skeleton’s voice is coming from the computer you sleepily think. “Looks like you and the kiddo are doin’ okay too.”

“We are well, thank you. They have been resting and occupying themselves while I’ve been working.” Gaster answers. “And your work abroad?”

“Eh, politics. Can’t say I wanna make a career out of it.” Sans’ sounds amused. “So, mind filling me in on why they’re with you at the lab?”

“They wished to come again and I saw no harm in it now that the situation is under control per our conversation yesterday.” Gaster replies calmly. “Where are Papyrus and Mettaton?”

“Out with Toriel and Asgore.” Sans says. “Decided to take a day off and get away from everyone.”

“It is within your nature. Have you been able to learn anything interesting?” Gaster asks.

“Nah, humans here are about as far along as the humans there.” Sans tells him. “Nothing that we can’t learn from the ones there.” You groan and adjust yourself to get more comfortable. “Heh, looks like you two are getting along.” 

“They seek parental affection like most children do.” Gaster reasons. “We had an interesting conversation today about the patriarchal order of our family. They have deemed me a Grand Father.” 

“Heh, what’s that make Paps and me?” Sans chuckles.

“Excellent “Daddies” as they say.” Gaster answers. 

“I can roll with that.” Sans sounds pleased. “So, mind telling me why they still won’t talk to us?”

“They’re upset that they were portraid as a troublesome delinquent in that article.” Gaster replies as you slowly rouse, blinking awake with your back to the monitor. 

“Yeah,we read everything that those boneheads put down and that is not what we said.” Sans sounds annoyed as you lay still. “They cherry picked the entire interview to make us look bad.” 

“And they did a very effective job of it.” Gaster says calmly. “So, how are you going to fix it? Might I also remind you that how you are all representing yourselves is also a broader representation of our race as a whole.” 

“Mettaton called the news station and they’re fixing the article.” Sans groans. “Also setting up a live interview for tomorrow afternoon for everyone.” 

“Good.” Gaster bows his head, looking down at you. “How long are you planning to pretend to be asleep?”

You frown and then squeeze your eyes shut as Sans chuckles over the computer.

“He outted you kiddo.” Sans says to you. “Might as well stop pretending. I know you’re awake.”

You’re still mad at them!

“Will you let me explain?” Sans groans. 

You remain stubbornly still for a moment before Gaster sighs and makes you sit up facing the monitor where a video chat is up. 

“Heya buddy.” Sans chuckles as you pout. “You know, your face is gonna stick like that if you’re not careful.” 

You don’t care….

“Uhuh, so are ya gonna let me explain what’s up with that article?” Sans asks.

You heard... The people who made the article went cherry picking and didn’t put down all the mean stuff they said. You get it.

“Heh, don’t think you got it.” Sans laughs a bit.

“In this type of situation the term cherry picking is used to describe picking out only the bits and pieces of the greater mass to portray an image that you desire.” Gaster explains. “The authors of that article wanted to portray them as struggling with the parental responsibilities of raising a child.” 

Why would they do that?

“It increases intrigue and, I’m assuming, appeals to that particular audience.” Gaster shrugs.

You look between him and Sans on screen. Is that true?

“Yeah, pretty much.” Sans leans back on what looks like a red pillow. “What I actually told them was that you’re like any other kid, just got a lot of DETERMINATION in ya. You stayed home because you’re sick and I’m glad that we caught it before you got worse.” He sighs tiredly. “Besides, school this semester really wiped you out so I think you could use the chill time because, tibia honest, this place is a frisking zoo.” You giggle and he grins a little. “There’s a lot of stuff going on here and too many rules to follow, I’m worried enough about keeping us out of trouble let alone you. They drive way faster, the humas here have extreme living density, and just a lot of iffy situations we’re dealing with. It’d just be easy for a kid to get hurt or in trouble if ya don’t keep a close eye socket on them here.” 

Oh okay… sleepily you look between the screen and Gaster… You’ve been having nightmares but Gaster says they’re just dreams but they’re really real.

“Huh?” Sans cocks and eye socket as Gaster groans.

“Yes, yes, your soul collecting darkness.” Gaster sighs. 

“Soul collecting darkness?” Sans repeats. “Thought you were having nightmares from those history books you were reading.”

You shake your head and tell Sans about the nightmares and how the dark is collecting hundreds of human souls and has TWO monster souls now and it’s trying to get you too!

“Uhuh…” Sans takes a deep breath and leans back in thought.

“You are not giving this simple nightmare serious thought are you?” Gaster asks Sans dryly.

“I know it sounds crazy dadster, but a few of their nightmares have turned out to be legitimate.” Sans frowns in concern.

“Really?” Gaster presses.

“Their DT getting taken,” Sans ticks off and Gaster nods in agreement. “All those Chara nightmares.”

“A soul stealing darkness?” Gaster cocks an eye at him as you frown. “That’s ridiculous. We would know if hundreds of humans were being killed or at the very least if two of our own had gone missing.”

“I’m just saying keep an eye socket on them when they sleep.” Sans shrugs. “Do ya get this nightmare all the time?”

You tell him that you’ve been getting it a lot, enough for you to be able to remember that it’s the same darkness and stuff. 

“Okay, well….” Sans closes his eyes for a moment in thought. “Don’t let it getcha and we’ll figure it out when I get home.”

Okay, you grin triumphantly up at Gaster who sighs.

“You’re doting Sans.” Gaster gives the screen a withering look.

“Eh, what’s the harm?” Sans shrugs and then winks at you. “It’s what skele-dads do.” There’s a buzzing noise and Sans’ eyes narrow. “Hey, I gotta go, Paps is calling me.”

“Go attend to your own matters, we will be fine.” Gaster assures him. “Say goodbye child.”

You wave to the computer and tell Sans you’ll text him later.

“Sounds good.” Sans grins. “See ya you guys.”

The call ends.

“Alright, are you happy now that the interview issue is cleared away?” Gaster asks as you lean against him.

Mmhmm, you smile and tell him that you’re glad they’re fixing it.

“I am as well. Now, I have to check on some things around the lab.” He rises to his feet and places you in the chair. “Stay here and, if you can, go back to sleep.” 

Wrapping yourself up in the blanket you tell him you’ll wait until he comes back to fall asleep. 

The rest of the evening at the lab is quiet and, when Gaster returns, you sleep soundly in his lap again. Thankfully, the nightmare does not return and you sleep contently through the night and even on the walk home. Well, you have to assume that you slept well on the walk home because you sure don’t remember going home but you wake up in your bed, tightly clinging to Gaster’s black coat.  
 


	38. Chapter 38

The bed frame that you’d picked arrived the same morning that several students from the college came. Four in all, Gaster took the day off from the lab in exchange for covering New Years Eve and day for Alphys. He moved the convertible from the car and had coffee as well as a large breakfast casserole that Papyrus had made warmed as four new people showed up at the door under Doggo’s escort.

“Doing something?” Doggo asks as Gaster lets them all in and you show them where breakfast is.

“A set of harmless pranks on my sons.” Gaster assures him. 

“Ah, I’ll be by after patrols to check it out.” Doggo gives a toothy grin before heading back out.

“Hey, you were at our haunted house.” A tall girl with a large backpack. “Do you remember me? I was one of the skeletons.” 

You shake your head and apologize, you didn’t get to really meet any of them then except for… You look around the group and spot the boy who’d wanted to ask you lots of questions and point at him.

“I’m Mark.” He grins, patting his own backpack. “He’s Jamal.” The boy beside him with really cool hair that’s all sorts of colors grins at you with an over-full bag slung across his shoulders. “That’s Haley,” He points to the girl with backpack. “And she’s Erica.” He gestures to a tall girl with tight braids and a big, folded, green sheet under her arm and a camera bag.

“So, what’re we doing?” Erica asks as Gaster joins the group. “The email said you needed a photo shopper?”

“Yes, well first, thank you for coming.” Gaster smiles in greeting and gestures to the kitchen and then dining room table. “Please help yourself to what we have and then I shall outline the plans for the day.” 

You reach get breakfast and settle at the table. Curiously, you notice that all of the college kids put milk and sugar in their coffee and you ask if you can try some like that?

“If you wish.” Gaster nods as two of his bodiless hands prepare a mug for you.

Sipping from the mug a creamy, sweet, and nutty flavor coats your tongue. Looking up at Gaster you grin and pull the mug closer. This is yours now, you tell him, you like this kinda coffee.

“You will have to learn to prepare it yourself then.” Gaster tells you before turning to the table at large as his bodiless hands flit around the house.

The college students are amazed by the bodiless hands and watch with interest as they flit about the house.

“I am Gaster and this is Frisk,” Gaster introduces you both as the hands pass out papers to everyone. “Now, I am assuming you all read the email that was sent?”

“Y-Yeah.” Jamal says as he warily watches the floating hand. “Are-Are these hands?”

“Excellent and yes, they are my spare hands.” Gaster clears his throat. “Today should be rather straight forward.”

After breakfast the big green sheet is set up along with a camera that’s attached to Erica’s laptop prepared before it. Just as everything is getting in order MK shows up with several other monster children. You all take what feels like hundreds of photos in various poses, some awkward and strenuous, with props brought by Haley. Its fun at least and, as Erica downloads the photos, you all crowd around her on the couch.

“Let’s see…” She starts with a simple photo of everyone standing together as a group. “We have a theme?” 

“A Parisian if you could please.” Gaster says and you look up at him curiously, this isn’t the first time he’s brought up Paris you think…

“Can do.” Erica grins, clicking way on the computer. “How about… This?”

You gasp excitedly with the other monster kids as the background becomes a tall, metal, tower. 

“Ah, the Eiffel tower, perfect.” Gaster smiles in approval. “Very good.” 

“Alright, I’ll do the rest in a similar theme.” Erica nods as she begins to touch up the pictures.

“Can I help?!” MK asks excitedly. “I wanna help!” 

There’s a chorus of agreement from the other monster kids as Erica looks around them startled.

“Sure,” Erica shrugs. “One of you grab me some more coffee and we’ll get started?” A wide, mischevious, grin spreads across her face. “We’re gonna make some wild shots.” 

“Perfect.” Gaster smiles widely and then looks at Mark, Jamal, and Haley. “The next is the renovation of the bedroom if you all do not mind. I will handle most of the actual renovating but if you three could provide concerning background dialogue?” 

“We got it.” Mark gives you both a thumbs up.

“Alright, Frisk,” Gaster smiles down at you. “As we discussed earlier. This will be a live stream so it’s important to not divulge anything.” 

You nod and puff out your chest proudly. You can do it!

“Excellent.” Gaster chuckles before looking to Mark, Jamal, and Haley. “Come, Sans’ room is this way.” 

“We should do a WRECK THIS CRIB kinda schpeal,” Jamal says excitedly.

“That’d be great, I made a chaos background mix too while we work.” Mark snickers. “That’ll get professor bones back for that final.” 

Huh? You look at them confusedly, what final?

“Professor Sans’ final was just plain evil.” Haley explains as you all enter Sans’ messy room. 

“Yeah, he was super cool all semester and then whipped out a final straight from Hell.” Jamal groans. “EVERYONE in class had to do the extra credit report just to pass.” 

“Is that a tornado?!” Mark points at the miniature tornado whirling in the corner of the room, spewing papers and things everywhere. 

“Yes, one of Sans’ fond creations.” Gaster sighs. “Now, Frisk? Your phone please?”

You hand him your cellphone. 

“Excellent.” Gaster smiles. “Now, this is what I would like each of you to do…” 

Gaster is thorough in his explanation and everyone takes their places as one of his hands takes your phone. Floating to a point where it can get you, Mark, Jamal, and Haley you all grin widely as Gaster sets up your laptop next to the pile of socks in the corner of the room with the Undernet pulled up.

“And you are…” Gaster looks at the phone as his hand taps the screen of your phone. “Live.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Jamal’s voice booms through the room energetically as you all spring to life. “Wassup Undernet fans?!”

You giggle as Mark and Haley jump into the camera’s line.

“We’re live at New Home Monster Reservation for a special REVENGE session on Professor Sans Skeleton!” Mark tells the camera, gesturing around the room. “As you can see, we’re at his house right now, in his room with Frisk and Gaster.” 

Haley stands beside Gaster, putting her hand around his waist and winking at the camera as the father skeleton looks startled.

“Gaster’s the real Bone Daddy,” She winks at the camera. 

“Alright, alright, so what we’re getting revenge on,” Jamal gets the camera to focus back on him. “Professor Sans was really chill all semester and seemed like probably the coolest professor of all time.”

“But then the final came.” Mark throws himself in beside Jamal. “And God was that a Bad Time!” 

“We all had to spend the first week of out winter break working on the make up assignment just to fix our final grades.” Haley jumps in between the boys, an arm across each of their shoulders. “So we’re gonna-“

“WRECK AND DECK!” They say in unison as the feed begins to ping with comments on your laptop.

“After we’re done we want you, the viewers, to vote on if we’ve either wrecked or decked out our professor’s crib.” Jamal winks at the camera and then leads it towards you. “This is Frisk everyone, say hi Frisk!” 

You giggle and wave at the camera.

“While we’re wrecking this crib we need you all to keep Frisk company as they try to find the bottom of Mt. Socks over there.” Haley says as she pinches your cheeks for the camera. “Frisk will also be asking and answering all of the questions you guys post in the live feed.” She leads you to the mountain of socks where your laptop sits, the comment feed already rolling. “All you Frisk.”

You nod and wave at the cellphone camera, beginning to read through the comment feed that’s going. As you talk to the camera to answer questions Jamal and Mark set up a speaker set on the floor nearby and set a play list to play which is a composition of heavy machinery noises. Taking one sock at a time you neatly fold them slowly as the feed continues until Gaster’s cellphone rings.

“Yes?” Gaster answers the phone as two of his hands carry out the large mattress and the three college students help to clean the room to the heavy machinery noises. “Ah, Sans.” You grin widely as your accomplices smirk. “I’m sorry but we’re in the middle of a live feed right now. Please submit all comments or questions to the feed.” He ends the call and pockets the phone. 

You giggle and continue to fold socks while answering questions in the comment feed and talking to the commenters.

“Kid.” From PunMasterGeneral pops up in the feed.

You wave to the camera and welcome PunMasterGeneral to the show as Mark stops and glances at the computer then gives a thumbs up to Jamal who does something on the speakers. 

LOUD noises come from the speakers and you can’t discern them.

The feed is filling rapidly with comments, so much so that you can’t keep up as what sounds like a cow “Moos” from the speakers and you look around your laptop concerned. Mattress gone, tornado contained, you giggle and say into the camera that you didn’t expect a cow today. 

“LEAVE MY SOCK COLLECTION ALONE!” Flashes through the comments quickly and you giggle, picking up another sock to fold as the bedframe gets assembled by Mark and Jamal, Gaster and Haley setting up several shelves as the foot of the bed.

The large pile of socks twitches as you grab another and you yelp in surprise.

“Is everything alright child?” Gaster calls over.

You tell them that the pile moved!

“Interesting.” Gaster seems intrigued as his bodiless hands take the books that had been in his arms and he joins you. “Let me see…”

Gaster pokes the pile and it twitches again. You quickly get up, the bodiless hand following you with the camera still rolling as Gaster picks you up.

“I wonder what it could be…” Gaster mutters thoughtfully. “I don’t think Sans has anything harmful in here…”

“He LITERALLY had a live TORNADO!” Jamal snaps.

There’s some noise from in the hall and MK, with several of the other monster children, invade the room with Erica who’s holding her computer and Doggo. 

“Ah, excellent, a royal guard.” Gaster seems pleased, going to Doggo and leading him over. “Please make sure that is safe, hmm? I have things to do, thank you.”

“What’s going on?” Doggo’s confused as the comment feed on your computer pings madly.

Telling the other kids to stand back you poke the pile again and something with a deep, terrifying, voice growls at you as the pile moves towards you an inch. Yelping again, you run with the other kids behind Doggo who draws a blue blade. The camera follows your movements as you hide. 

The sock pile growls at Doggo in challenge but the Royal Guard is not intimidated, instead he growls back. 

Mt. Sock begins to shake like a volcano readying to erupt.

“Alright, come on….” Doggo growls as you huddle behind him with the other kids.

“I’m gonna help!” MK says bravely, standing beside Doggo.

Mt. Sock lets out a low growl and vibrates towards MK who yelps and jumps back behind Doggo, clinging to you tightly.

“Alright, that’s it!” Doggo dives forward towards Mt. Sock. 

There’s an eruption of socks and loud barking as all of the children, you included, scream and run around in a frenzy. 

A squeaky bark makes you stop and you look over to see Annoying Dog caught by Doggo. You burst out laughing as Annoying Dog licks Doggo’s very annoyed face. 

“Imma need some dog treats…” Doggo grumbles as the other kids stop screaming and you all begin to laugh. “Whatcha got over there?” He puts Annoying Dog down and goes to Gaster who’s sitting with Erica on the newly build and made bed with the laptop.

“That really startled me!” MK grins as you all begin to gather the socks and fold them. 

You nod and then say he was really brave for going up though.

“Nyeh heh heh, nothing a future guardsman like Undyne and Papyrus couldn’t handle.” MK puffs out his chest proudly. “Is this Papyrus’ room?” 

You shake your head as the comment feed continues to ping.

“Whoa!” a young Loox says as he looks at the computer. “There’s so many viewers!”

Curiously, you go to the laptop with the other Kids and MK at your side to look. 67 current viewers. Grinning you tell everyone to wave at the camera and say hi. There’s over one hundred missed comments though and you as the other kids to help you reply to them all. You each take a couple viewers to read and, using their own cellphones to read the comments, you all try to reply to them through the camera.

You got PunMasterGeneral and MewMewGurl5ever and you have fun answering their questions, telling Gaster that MewMewGurl5ever suggested we put up Kissy Cutie posters.

“Duly noted!” Gaster calls as he works with Erica on something on her laptop. “Yes, the more extreme the better, it just must not look artificial, excellent…”

Once all the socks are folded into a neat stack you tell Gaster you’re done.

“Excellent, and so are we.” Gaster says as Haley, Erica, Jamal,and Mark come to sit with you and the other children. “Please sign us off.”

“Alright!” Jamal grins, stretching his arms wide around as many kids as he could hold. “Wreck and Deck is done! But, before the final reveal, we got one more thing to do.” 

“Since Professor Bones decided to make us WAIT until AFTER the final to tell us if he’d let us do make up projects…” Erica glares at the camera as she leans on your shoulder. “We’re thinkin’ that he should have to wait to see his room.”

“So,” Haley continues as she hugs MK. “Which of these user names are Sans the skeleton? Because we’re gonna block him.” 

PunMasterGeneral- CoolDude82  
PunMasterGeneral- MettaBaby  
PunMasterGeneral- MewMewGurl5ever  
PunMasterGeneral - TheJerrster  
PunMasterGeneral- BunnyBunsBunBunnyBuns  
PunMasterGeneral- IAmGod  
PunMasterGeneral- BroMan1  
PunMasterGeneral- BroMan2  
PunMasterGeneral- TheUndying

You’re all getting dunked. –PunMasterGeneral

“Alright!” Mark grins, selecting the username and blocking it. “Now that Professor Bones is outta here who’s ready to judge?!”

Just show us already nerd!- TheUndying

“Alright, alright, alright!” Jamal takes the phone from Gaster’s hand and moves it over the room.

Looking around yourself as Gaster’s hand begins to put the folded socks away you’re pretting impressed. It’s clean, there’s two bookshelves up where the books, journals, loose papers, and writing supplies that had been scattered around Sans’ desk are neatly organized. The bed is up on a black metal frame with fresh sheets, clean pillows, and a fluffy comforter. The Tornado has been contained to a large, clear, glass tube that’s placed next to the desk. The last addition is a large rug on the floor and all of the miscellaneous clothing that had been flung everywhere are neatly put away in the dresser.

“Cast your votes in the comments bellow!” Jamal says, turning the camera around to get everyone in the shot including the kids, college students, Gaster, Doggo, and even Annoying Dog. “Is this place WRECKED OR DECKED?!”

With that he turns off the camera.

“Well, this has been a wonderful day.” Gaster says happily, clapping his hands together conclusively. “Thank you all for coming and assisting in adjitating my son, I truly appreciate it.” He smiles at the four college students. “And I am quite pleased with each of you. Should you me interested in the other proposition I have purposed I will be happy to employ your services.” 

You look up at Gaster at that, huh? Going up to the father skeleton as he leads the way out of the bedroom you ask if he’s hiring them at the lab?

“No, I’ve offered to hire them to watch you while I’m at the lab.” Gaster answers as everyone gets to the living room. “Alright children, please get your coats on and Doggo has been kind enough to walk you all home.” 

You frown but help the other kids get their winter gear on. Once their on their way you wait as Gaster talks to the college students about watching you and schedules. Upset and frustrated, you go to your room to wait. 

“Frisk?” Gaster’s voice calls after a few moments. “Did you go to your room?”

You stay quiet as you burrow into your stuffed animals with Annoying Dog, but Gaster comes into the room anyway.

“Ah, are you tired?” Gaster asks, instantly spotting you as you hide in the stuffed animals. “I do not mind you resting but it’s time for your medicine.”

You’re not napping… You’re upset…

“Why?” Gaster asks. “Did you not enjoy today?”

Today was fun… But you don’t want baby sitters. Gaster sits on the edge of the bed as you tell him you like coming to the lab with him and you can sleep in his lap when you do. You don’t get nightmares when you sleep in his lap. Did you do something bad? You did everything he said to… You didn’t wonder off….

“No, you have been exemplary.” Gaster agrees, gently pulling you out from your hiding place. “But the lab is not a safe place for a child, even one as resourceful as you.”

But you like going with him, you tell him as he makes you sit on his lap.

“I understand that and I prefer to have you closeby, but you are also bored there.” Gaster says knowingly. “Also, I think that you will benefit from more contact with other humans since you are not getting it now that you are on break.”

Why do you need to spend time with other humans? You like monsters more than humans. They’re nicer, funner, cooler, and they make you happy.

“As true as that all may be you should have contact with your own kind.” Gaster reasons. “You integrated easily with our kind, which is good, but you seem to struggle with other humans. It is important for you to be able to effectively communicate and function with your own kind. Humans are the dominant race of greater world and if you are to thrive you must be able to manage with them well.” 

But… you shake your head stubbornly. You like monsters more. They’re better. Can’t you just stay on the Reservation?

“You can stay with us for the rest of time if you want.” Gaster assures you. “But, with your spirit, you will eventually tire and grow bored on the Reservation. You will want to explore the greater world I’m sure. To do that you will have to work well with other humans.”

Hmph…. You don’t like it… 

“I understand.” Gaster chuckles, patting your head. “But there are many things in life that we must do whether or not we like it. The four that came today are all students of Sans’, they share your interest in monster kind, are from a reputable institute, and are all quite reliable from my assessment.”

Can’t you just stay with one of the Royal Guards instead? Or Alphys and Undyne?

“The Royal Guard is short handed right now and they all have their own duties.” Gaster chuckles. “And Dr. Alphys needs to rest after her shift in the labis over, so does Captain Undyne when her daily tasks are finished.”

You frown, why can’t you just stay home alone?

“Because you have a curious mind and wondering spirit.” Gaster now casts a withering look at you, rising from the bed and carrying you downstairs. “You are also a child and should not be left unattended for risk of getting hurt.” 

You got through the Underground unattended, you tell him snarkily, and that went okay.

“If you consider dying an average of eighty one times okay.” Gaster rolls his eyes. “I would rather avoid you dying at all, it would be difficult to explain to the others.” He sets you on the couch. “Now, how about you find something amusing to watch and I will get your medicine and then supper. Alright?”

You nod and grab the remote. There’s a Monster interview that’s being broadcasted live soon that you want to see anyway. 

“Alright, the liquids.” Gaster sits beside you as his bodiless hands bring out the three spoons and single pill as well as a glass of water. 

You take them each in turn, your face scrunching with each. 

“And now the pill…” The hands give you the pill and then water. “You take that and then I shall warm supper.”

Swallowing the pill you guzzle the water, earning a pat on the head from Gaster.

“Very good,” He chuckles. “what is it you’ve chosen to watch?”

The N.A. Daytime News Monster special. You grin, they’re interviewing your friends live today. 

“Ah, how did you find this?” Gaster asks. 

Mettaton shared a link on his Undernet account, you tell him and explain that he’d been working yesterday to set up the interview with the news station to make up for the bad article according to his post.

“Ah, interesting, it looks as though it is not meant to start for a few minutes still.” Gaster rises to his feet. “I will prepare supper. I think that, for just tonight, we can eat in front of the television.” 

Yay! You grin widely and ask what’s for supper?

“I am reheating macaroni with cheese.” Gaster calls from the kitchen. “Do tell me should the interview start? I would like to see how our envoy is faring.” 

Okay!

The screen on the television flashes and big, shiny, letters come on reading: VIEWPOINT SPECIAL EDITION several minutes later. You call Gaster as Annoying Dog hops into your lap excitedly, the interviews are starting.

“Excellent.” Gaster smiles and joins you in the living room as three hands carry bowls of macaroni and cheese to you each.

“Good Morning everyone!” A pretty lady with perfectly curled hair and form fitting dress greets the audience with a bright smile. “Welcome to viewpoint, I’m your host Karrie Guen!” She leads the camera across a set full of comfy seats, a low table with a large bucket full of ice and bottles, and you see several other women all prettily dressed sitting on some of the soft looking seats each holding a fancy looking fluted glass with a bubbly substance inside. “And here are my lovely co-hosts! Ani Kamari,” She introduces a pretty dark haired lady. “Marcie Hovis,” A pretty red head waves at the camera,” And Becky Frank.” A buxom blonde winks at the camera. “Today we have a very special edition of Viewpoint here in Green Apple City! How many of our beautiful studio audience knows about the envoy of the freshly emerged Monster Race that’s been touring our great nation of Newester Astrangia these past two weeks?”

There’s a loud cheer from the studio audience as you tuck into your supper, Annoying Dog eating his on the couch beside you as Gaster also slowly eats, his eyes locked on the screen.

“Well, do we have a treat for everyone today!” Karrie says happily. “After pulling as many strings as we possibly could we managed to convince several of the acting ambassadors to come have a cup of morning joe with us and sit down to ask all the burning questions that we’re all dying to have answered!” She waves to the side of the set with a flourish. “So please give a warm Green Apple City welcome to our Monster Ambassadors!”

You smile widely as your friends walk on stage. Mettaton, Papyrus, Greater Dog, Sans, Toriel, Asriel, and Chara all walk on stage. You’re surprised to see Chara and Asriel but smile as your friends wave at the audience, Chara scowling. You wish that Chara would just smile but you know that they’ll smile more in time, hopefully.

“Welcome darlings!” Karrie greets them enthusiastically, Mettaton and her exchanging cheek kisses, as the co-hosts warmly hug each of your friends. “Alright, introductions first.” Karrie beams. “Although, I don’t think that the world renowned, international super star, and always fabulous METTATON needs any introductions!” She host out both hands presenting Mettaton who waves casually to the audience.

“Hello all of you lovely viewers!” He greets everyone with an air of one used to the spot light. “Thank you all for coming, what a beautiful audience! Oh, you in the purple! I need to know where you got that infinity scarf! It’s absolutely gorgeous baby!” 

“Alright, and next we have Mettaton’s studly bae, the great Papyrus!” Karrie introduces Papyrus who steps forward and waves to the crowd with a wide grin.

“NYEH HEH HEH! HELLO MY FRIENDS!” Papyrus greets everyone. 

“Now we have the loveable Greater Dog!” Karrie continues, ushering Mettaton and Papyrus to a love seat. 

Greater Dog stands, panting and excited, looking around the audience eagerly before he’s lead by Marcie to sit beside her. 

“Next up is the equally loveable Sans the skeleton!” Karrie continues her introductions as Becky hugs Sans tightly. “Both of these two are single ladies!” 

“But I’m calling dibs on this Sans-sation.” Becky winks at the camera, pulling Sans to sit beside her. 

Both you and Gaster chuckle at the bright flush that spreads across Sans’ face as Greater Dog eagerly receives head scratches from Marcie. 

“And last but most certainly not least we have ROYALTY among us today!” Karrie bows low to Toriel, Chara, and Asriel. “Queen Toriel of all Monsterkind and the two presiding heirs! Asriel and Chara!” 

There’s a loud, raucous almost, cheer that comes from the studio audience. 

“Thank you,” Toriel smiles at the audience warmly. “We are very happy to be here and to make so many new friends.” 

“We’re ecstatic to have you, you’re Majesty!” Karrie says, leading Toriel, Chara, and Asriel to their own couch. “Now, first things first, how should myself and my co-hosts address you? You’re Majesty? Queen Toriel?”

“Just Toriel please.” Toriel assures her. “And the same with my children, Asriel and Chara, if you’d please.” 

“Informal monarchy, I like it.” Ani smiles bright as she passes everyone drinks. “So, Toriel, I have to ask, where’s your hubby today?”

“Asgore is meetings with ambassadors from the Asian continent today.” Toriel tells them happily. 

“My, my, you all are certainly getting around and shaking things up.” Karrie chuckles. “So, Chara and Asriel, how has your visit been so far? Are you having fun seeing everything that Newester Astrangia has to offer?”

“Yeah! It’s really fun.” Asriel smiles brightly. “Everyone is very friendly and busy!”

“Well, you know what they say about us Green Apples.” Becky says. “We’re a little sweet, a little sour, but always rolling.” 

“That’s dumb,” Chara grimaces at the woman. 

“Oh, are you not having as much fun Chara?” Karrie asks, raising her eyebrows to the camera conspiratorially. 

“Chara’s at a difficult age.” Toriel interjects quickly. “They’re a very determined child is all and not fond of travelling.” 

You smirk as Chara grumpily goes quiet on the screen, that’s one very nice way of describing Chara. Homicidal might be another…

The interview goes on simply enough. The hosts ask a slew of questions about Monsterkind and your friends answer them each in turn as they relax and sip on the bubbly drinks. 

“What was it like coming to the surface after so long underground?” Karrie asks. “There’s been so little information on the Underground as a whole, would you mind shedding some light on it for us?”

“Well, there isn’t much light to shed on the Underground.” Toriel says and you smile at the clever pun. “It was a series of caves and tunnels. There were only two points where sunlight could get through. I think that we all did our best though and monster kind is stronger for it.” 

“How did you all get around if it was so dark?” Ani asks. “Do you all have super night vision or something?”

“Nah,” Sans chuckles. “Some of our kind see well in the dark but nothing out of the ordinary. We made lights and used glow stones to see the way.” 

“I would be so depressed down there.” Becky sighs sadly. “I get sad if it rains too long, I can’t imagine being trapped in a dark hole for years.”

“IT WASN’T IDEAL BUT WE HAD WAYS OF KEEPING EVERYONE HAPPY!” Papyrus offers excitedly. “METTATON WAS, AND IS STILL, ONE OF THE MOST MOTIVATIONAL FIGURES FOR ALL OF MONSTER KIND!”

“We focused on keeping everything positive,” Mettaton adds. “You know, find the fun in everything that we could.” 

“I find your unwavering optimism and positivity so refreshing.” Marcie says as she continues to pet Greater Dog, the massive pile of fluff seeming to melt in her lap with all the pets. “Just how happy you all are despite everything you’ve all gone through. That’s the type of attitude that everyone should have. I think that as citizens of Newester Astrangia we should all learn from your example and try to be more positive.” 

There’s a round of approving applause.

“So, there’s been reports that it was a child who ultimately freed you all.” Karrie clears her throat as the applause dies. “Which one of you finally cracked the case Chara? Asriel?”

“Both, if I’m not mistaken, along with our own little dear Frisk.” Mettaton answers, looking to Toriel for approval.

“Oh, and where is Frisk?” Karrie asks. “Did you not bring them with you?”

“They caught a bug right after their midterms and had to stay home.” Sans answers this question. “Spending time with Dadster and enjoying their school break.” 

“Oh that’s so nice.” Becky purrs. “And we’re under the impression that they’ve been adopted by a monster family?”

“They primarily live with the Skeleton family by their own choice.” Toriel clears her throat. “But, as with Chara and Asriel, we as monsterkind come together as a community to raise our children.” 

“How interesting.” Ani leans forward. “What a concept, communally raising children, I wish we adhered to that mentality here.” She smiles brightly. “On the topic of children…” She looks at Mettaton and Papyrus. “Are you two love birds planning any?”

“Well, we are still freshly mated.” Mettaton smiles coyly as his eyes cut to Ani sharply. “Who knows? It’s really too soon to tell.” 

“ALTHOUGH, RAISING A CHILD WITH METTATON WOULD BE VERY ENJOYABLE I THINK.” Papyrus offers happily. “I WOULD HOPE THAT THEY TAKE AFTER HIM THE MOST!”

“Pappy,” Mettaton’s eyes seem to shine brightly, touched by the tall skeleton’s words. “I would hope quite the contrary. I hope that any children we have would be most like you darling. You should all know that my Pappy is the greatest monster to ever live.” He hugs the skeleton tightly. “I may be a shining star but he’s my star. I couldn’t imagine an Under or Overground without him.” 

There’s a round of “Ooh-ing” and “Aww-ing” from the audience while you role your eyes, they’re so sappy.

“So you two have considered children?” Karrie prompts. “I don’t know if you know anything about human childbirth but how does it go for monsters? Will you two, both being male, be able to have a biological child? Or will you adopt?”

“It is quite possible for Papyrus and Mettaton to have a biological child of their own.” Toriel explains as the lovebirds whisper to each other. “Because neither one of them are in possession of physical reproductive organs it would require a massive amount of their souls’ magic, but that is the way of the corporeal and skeleton monsters. As they are more magic than any other monsters.”

“Interesting, you know,” Marcie perks up at this. “I haven’t had the chance to ask any monsters myself but I understand that your kind relies a great deal on what you call magic and souls?”

“That is correct,” Toriel nods. “Sans? Since you’re representing our scientific corp could you explain the basis of souls and magic?”

“Sure Tori.” Sans straightens up a bit as a white board with markers is rolled onto the set. “So the soul for us is pretty much what it is for humans.” A black market begins to float from the ledge of the white board as the audience and hosts gasp in surprise. It begins to write rapidly in a need scrawl across the board. “The soul is the culmination of who and what you are. Humans are comprised of the soul, mind, and body as far as we know. The human soul is still something that we’re studying so I can’t say much about that. But as far as monsters are concerned… We’re composed of dust, magic, and our soul. The dust is what comprises our bodies, the magic holds us together, and our souls are what keeps us all going by creating or gathering magic from the environment around us.”

The camera zooms in on the white board as the market floats back to the ledge to show an illustrated diagram showing the basics of monster physiology.

“Good.” Gaster nods approvingly. “Direct, honest, concise, but not too much.” 

You ask him what he means?

“There’s a great deal more to our physiology than that,” Gaster explains as they continue to talk on screen. “There are some things that don’t need divulged internationally. Let alone on a talkshow.” 

Ah, okay. You guess that makes sense. 

There’s several shrieks and a flash on the television snapping both of your attentions back to the screen. The shot of the set trembles a bit and the hosts of the interview are all back in their seats looking panicked as your friends on screen all pale.

“They didn’t…” Gaster breaths under his breath as you see Mettaton and Papyrus sitting close together with something floating between them.

A small, shining, bundle forms and drifts into Papyrus’ open arms as both his and Mettaton’s eyes shine brightly with their magic. Two shining threads connect their souls to the bundle and you furrow your brows together trying to get a better look. The shining bundle’s light begins to fade and you see that a small creature with black fur, hair?, on top of a skull settles in Papyrus’ and Mettaton’s arms. The form of what looks like a very small skeleton with short black hair and flashing purple eyes settles in your friends’ arms.

“Oh my…” Mettaton is the first one to speak before screaming. “GAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“Nyeh?” A little voice whispers across the screen as the monsters on set all, collectively, drop their jaws. Chara, for their part, bursts out laughing.

“OH MY GOD!” Papyrus exclaims excitedly, holding up the baby skeleton to the light. “LOOK AT OUR BABY METTATON! THEY’RE BEAUTIFUL!”

“ALPHYS!” Mettaton’s on the phone. “GET TO NEWESTER ASTRANGIA STAT!”

You look between the chaos on screen and Gaster who has his skull in his hands.

“How in the wide world did one of my sons…” He groans before his own phone begins to ring as the show is quickly shut off. “Child, please go to your room.” He flicks out his phone as it continues to ring. “You should not have to hear my anger.” 

Okay, you quickly grab Annoying Dog and run up to your room as Gaster takes a deep breath and answers the phone.

“Hello?” Gaster answers calmly as you close your door. 

Alrighty then, you put Annoying Dog on your bed as you wonder what’s going on. Ugh, it’s times like this that you really wish Genisis would just hurry up and come back already. Just how much stuff did they have to do? You know that they said they’d be a while but still…. It’s been almost a week!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters for my faves~~~~

Laying awake in your room you can hear Gaster’s raised and furious voice downstairs for what feels like hours before it softens and you have to listen at the door.

“Another skeleton…” Gaster’s voice is soft, but loving and proud. “The first monster born above ground since the war…” He clears his throat. “Of course I’m not angry my tall noodle, I’m only… Upset that I could not be there to help you… To meet my grandchild first hand… I’m so sorry… I’ve failed you Pappy…” 

You can’t hear what’s said on the other end of the call but Gaster’s soft chuckle relieves you. At least he sounds okay?

“Yes, of course, I understand.” Gaster’s voice is assuring. “Do as the Queen instructs, she is very adept when it comes to children and supporting dependent souls… Papyrus…” The father skeleton pauses. “What’s their font?” There’s a pause. “Calibri? Calibri… A diverse font… It can be a header or a body… A leader or a follower… No, no, I love it. Calibri…” He takes a deep breath. “Tell Calibri that… Their Grandfather, Wing Ding Gaster, sends his love and admiration… I cannot wait to meet them.” 

Smiling, you crawl back to the bed and cuddle next to Annoying Dog. Calibri… That’s a pretty name. You ask Annoying Dog if he thinks it’s a boy or a girl? Then, you think, what does it matter? Sitting up you wonder out loud if they’re gonna like to play with you. You’ll share all of your toys with them and show them lots of fun games to play.

Excitedly, you go to your desk and begin to write down everything you want to do with Calibri. You’re gonna be the best big sibling that you can be for them. Grinning widely the list grows long and soon you’re drawing pictures. Calibri probably can’t read, you reason, so you’ll show them with the pictures what you’ll both do together. You’ll play games, hug your stuffed animals, play dressup, throw snowballs, play kick ball, go swimming, make puns, it’s going to be great!

Your phone buzzes and you eagerly answer it, thinking it’s one of your friends.

“Hey there idiot.” Chara’s voice purrs from the other end of the line. “Did you see that disgrace?”

Disgrace? You tell them that you watched the interview and ask how everyone is? How’s Calibri? What’re they all doing?

“That was an utter disgrace to all of our kind.” Chara spits at you. “Publicly, on live television no less, creating a child… Ugh, no wonder you’re such a freak if THOSE skeletons are raising you.”

Hey, that’s not nice. 

“Neither is having a baby in the middle of an interview.” You can feel their grin through the phone. “So, nervous?”

Nervous? About what? Well… Now that you think about it… You suppose you’re a little anxious to meet Calibri. You want to make a good first impression and become friends quickly.

“You really are stupid.” Chara sighs. “Now that the skeletons have a REAL baby that’s actually THEIR’S don’t’cha think that they’re gonna… I don’t know…. Get sick of you?”

What? No they wouldn’t. You know your friends far too well to fall for Chara’s bait. The skeleton’s love you. You’re Papyrus’ number one fan, Mettaton’s little star, and Sans’ punprentice. They love you.

“I dunno…” Chara taunts. “New baby around. Things get different when a new baby comes around. But…” They giggle. “You’ll see.” 

The call ends abruptly and you frown. 

What’s Chara talking about? The skeletons love you and you know that. Annoyed and tired you toss your phone to the side. Climbing into bed you pet Annoying Dog and tell him. They’ll see. Just because everyone forgot about them for a while when you came around doesn’t mean that the skeletons will forget about you just because Calibri is born. They’ll never forget about you.

Smiling, you think that when they call you in the morning you’re gonna tell them how happy you are about Calibri and beg them to let you see them. You’re gonna tell them how great of a big sibling you’re gonna be and everything. They’ll see, you’ll show Chara, if people truly love you then they don’t forget about you. The skeletons truly love you and of all the things you don’t know about in the world you know that for absolute certain. 

The darkness doesn’t hesitate to reach out for you when sleep does eventually come. But you’re fast and move quickly away from it. There’s something you want to do, someone you want to meet, and the prospect of it fills you with DETERMINATION. 

Even as the darkness surrounds you, even as it’s tendrils try to drag you under, you fight to break free. And you do. Fueled by pure DETERMINATION you lash out against the darkness and manage to get away for the first time.

“Child, time to wake up.” The world around you shakes and melts away as Gaster’s voice rouses you. “Come now, time to wake up.”

Blinking awake look up at him sleepily. Hello…

“Good morning child.” Gaster gently rouses you with a soft smile. “Come, Haley will be here soon.” 

Haley? You frown a little as he helps you out of bed and changed into actual clothing. The girl who helped with the prank?

“Yes, she’s going to watch you today so that I can go to the lab.” Gaster tells you, pulling a hoodie over your head. “It’s exceptionally cold today so if you wonder about with Haley please bundle up. I’ve warmed a breakfast casserole for us and your medicine is prepared.” 

Oh…. You smile and tell him you’ll be really good for Haley before asking if he’s heard anything about Calibri and your friends?

“Calibri is very well and healthy.” Gaster’s smile widens proudly. “His parents are adjusting and remain strong, according to the Queen, and Sans sent a picture to me this morning. I will show it to you downstairs.” 

Yay! You grin excitedly and tell Gaster you can’t wait to meet Calibri. Grabbing the pictures and lists from your desk you show them to him and tell him you want to be a good big sibling to Calibri and these are the things you thought of to show them when they get home. 

“Let’s see,” Gaster chuckles, taking the stack from you as he leads you down stairs. “Play kick ball, draw, color inside the lines, color with out lines, explore the reservation, take them to Ms. Muffets, go to the lake, go swimming, climb trees, climb onto the roof?” He cocks an eye at you before petting your head. “I am glad that you are excited for Calibri, they are only a baby though so it will be some time before you can do a lot of this with them.” 

Okay, you shrug as he leads you into the kitchen and sets you on the counter. You don’t mind waiting, you’re sure there’s other stuff you can do. Despite what Chara said you know that Calibri being born is a good thing.

“And what did Chara say about all this?” Gaster asks as he gives you the three liquid medicines.

Grimacing with the taste you swallow the last pill and take the water. Chara said that now that Calibri’s here that the skeletons would forget all about you and that they won’t love you as much anymore. But you know that’s not true because they do love you and you love them. Calibri’s just another person to love and be loved by. Right?

“Absolutely.” Gaster assures you with a pleased smile. “Do not take Chara’s words to heart. They are much more the child than you are, despite your relative ages. You are loved just as much as Calibri.” 

You grin widely at that and nod. Gaster warms three large bowls of spaghetti with a green sauce as you sit on the counter, giggling as you tease Annoying Dog with your feet.

“Alright, to the table please.” Gaster says as he removes the bowls from the microwave.

Hopping off the counter you run to the table and sit patiently as Gaster places the bowls.

“Now, keeping with my promise to Sans,” Gaster sighs as you all tuck into breakfast. “When I came to wake you, you were exhibiting signs of rapid eye movement as well as auditory and physical cues of a nightmare. Have you had another?”

You had another dream about the darkness. But… You smile brightly. You fought back and wouldn’t let it take you under. 

“Very good.” Gaster smiles happily at this. “If anything upsetting or disturbing should occur though I would like to be informed. Understand?” 

You nod and promise that you’ll tell him. 

Haley arrives shortly after you finish breakfast while you help Gaster wash the dishes.

“Ah, excellent,” Gaster smiles as someone knocks on the door. “Fifteen minutes early. I do appreciate punctuality.”

You try to hide your displeasure at having a baby sitter and not being able to go to the lab anymore… Instead, you smile and try to think positive. Maybe Haley will be fun? Maybe you can go do things with her like play with the other kids? And you can still call Bratty and Catty to drive you places if you want. It’ll be more fun than going to the lab, you try to convince yourself.

“Good Morning Haley,” Gaster greets the college girl. “Thank you for arriving so punctually.”

“I’m happy to be here!” Haley tells him as he lets her in, the girl wearing a giant, fluffy, coat with a massive backpack on her back. “Hello puppy!” She pets Annoying Dog who runs up to her and paws at her legs. “Aww, look at you being a little floofer pupper puppy pup! I just wanna snuggle wuggle your little floofy woofy wiggle butt!”

You blink, slowly, and then look at Gaster. Really?

“Well, I am heading to the lab.” Gaster clears his throat. “There is plenty of food in the refrigerator with heating instructions, I have also left instructions with Frisk’s medicine detailing times and dosages, and Frisk has many things to amuse themselves with. They like to play outside with other children and Mettaton has left his assistants Bratty and Catty to help Frisk in any way that they desire. If there is a non-critical or urgent situation Frisk has their numbers. Should there be an emergency and I cannot be reached, which should not be an issue, Captain Undyne’s and Dr. Alphys’ numbers are on the refrigerator under the magnet that reads ALL THE PASTABILLITIES. Dr. Harvey’s direct office number as well as Nurse Sarah Mackelhaney’s number is under the magnet that looks like a plate of pasta with seven meatballs. They are Frisk’s medical team should they need medical assistance.” He pauses in thought and then smiles calmly. “Do you have any questions Haley?”

“Nope, sounds like you got it all down!” Haley smiles brightly before hurrying over to you. “We’re gonna have so much fun today Frisk!” She squishes your cheeks. “You’re soooooooo cute! I love little kids so much! I brought all sorts of movies to watch, all the Disney classics, and we can do arts and crafts!” 

Ugh…. You cast a final, dry and unhappy, look at Gaster. This is a punishment right?

“Jamal will be arriving around 2pm to relieve you of your task.” Gaster checks his phone. “I will be home near that time for lunch and to pay you.”

“Sounds great!” Haley grins, picking up Annoying Dog and waving a paw at Gaster. “Have a good day at work Gaster!”

Gaster smiles and gives you a quick pat on the head.

“Be good Frisk.” Gaster says before heading out. “I will be back.”

You and Haley stand silent for a minute before the older girl smiles at you.

“Alright Frisk, what would you like to do today?” Haley asks as she wonders into the kitchen, looking at the various notes that Gaster had left. 

You dunno… Could you invite your friends over?

“Sure!” Haley smiles at you. “Go ahead and call them, I’m gonna make some coffee because I am so NOT a morning person.” 

Okay, you go to the living room and grab your cellphone from the couch. Shooting out a quick text to MK you check the Undernet as Haley makes coffee in the kitchen. Mettaton’s posted several pictures of himself with Papyrus and Calibri. You can’t help but giggle, seeing the baby skeleton already wearing a pair of expensive looking sunglasses and a cool outfit. There’s thousands of congratulations comments and you add yours’, including that you can’t wait to meet Calibri when they all come home in a week and a half.

“Alright, now that I have some brain juice.” Haley sighs, sitting on the couch beside you. “Ooh! Is that Mettaton’s new baby?!”

You nod and show her the pictures on the Undernet before asking if she saw the interview too?

“Oh yeah, social media exploded after that!” Haley tells you excitedly. “Do you think that I’ll get to meet Mettaton when they come back?”

Shrugging you tell her you don’t know, you don’t think they’re gonna need a baby sitter when everyone comes back.

“Ugh, oh well.” Haley sighs then shrugs. “Alright, hear anything from your friends?”

You check your messages and see that MK replied.

 

Sorry Frisk, mom said I can’t come out today because I’m sneezing.  - MK

 

Oh… You sigh, well, that sucks… 

“Oh, that sucks.” Haley reads the text over your shoulder. “But… Hey we can still have fun!” She smiles. “Do you wanna build a snowman or something? We can do anything really, I’m free all day.” 

You don’t know… Normally you’d go with Gaster to the lab and wait for him to finish work…

“That sounds boring.” Haley rolls her eyes before smiling widely. “Do you like to do crafts and stuff?”

Crafts? Like what? You draw and color all the time.

“Here, let’s see whatcha got and we can make something.” Haley gets up off the couch with her coffee.

Heading up to your room you show her everything you have. 

“Oh yeah, we can craft some stuff.” Haley grins, holding a container of white glue. “Ever papier-mâché?”

Huh? 

Several hours later, and raiding the garage for sticks, you’ve made a really cool looking star. It’s a star like the SAVE POINTS had been. The shape and size are all right, all you need to do is paint it yellow. But you don’t have any paints…

“Well, Gaster said you could use Mettaton’s assistants.” Haley says, taking your phone and sending out a text as you both sit on the floor. “We’ll ask them to pick up some paints and see. What can it hurt?” She grins at you. “So, what’s it like living with Mettaton?”

Eh, you shrug, like living with Mettaton? He’s gone a lot because he’s always working, he’s a crazy busy person but calls you a lot. Smiling at the memory as you smooth some of the glue soaked paper over the three dimensional star, you tell her about how he’d take you out to fancy cafes and shopping. Mettaton also came to your after school clubs with Papyrus when he had time and always made sure you had really nice cloths to wear.

“That’s so cool, so who’s like…” Haley frowns in thought. “Who’s like… Your dad I guess? Gaster or Mettaton”

All of them? You shrug. Guess that makes Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel your moms. Gaster, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, and Asgore are all your dads you guess.

“Oh gosh I can’t.” Haley laughs, leaning back against your bed. “I can’t even deal with one mom and dad, let alone eight of them! You can’t do ANYTHING fun with that many parents!” 

That makes you grimace. Isn’t that the truth?! You can’t do ANYTHING without getting caught! 

“I’ll bet!” Haley says amusedly. “You’re what? Eight? Not so bad now I guess, probably can’t stay up late and stuff, but when you get to being a teenager ugh!” She laughs again. “I don’t envy your life then!”

They’re so strict even now, you complain, are they gonna get even more strict then?!

“Oh yeah, parents S-U-C-K when you’re a teenager!” Haley tells you. “Not only that but they never stop! I’m 19 and go to college, live in the dorms, and they never stop calling me. Did you do your laundry? Are you keeping up in classes? Have you been eating vegetables? Wear sunscreen.” She rolls her eyes. “I mean, yeah, I know they care and all but ugh!” 

You giggle, yeah the skeletons are really over protective.

“And don’t get me wrong,” Haley adds quickly. “I love my parents, I really do, and I appreciate all that they’ve done and do for me. But… I just wanna go out and do me you know?”

Oh yeah, you nod, you do. You just wanna go out and make as many friends as you can and make everyone happy but they always stop you. 

“Yeah! I know right?” Haley lets out a relieved breath. “You’re a really sweet kid Frisk.” She smiles at you. “Calibri’s lucky to have you as a big sibling.”

You hope so, you’re going to do your best!

“That’s the spirit!” Haley grins. “Hey, so I know Gaster said that we’ve got everything we need here.” She winks at you. “But… You know I’ve never really been around the Reservation before. They’re pretty strict about who they let on here.” 

Oh yeah, after the riots they got really strict….

“Think you could show me around a bit?” Haley asks. “I just wanna see you know? All the monsters are so cute and I’d love to get a good look.” 

Sure, you grin, you can show her the reservation! Actually…

Running to your desk you grab your coin wallet and say that you can get Bratty and Catty to take you both around.

“Awesome!” Haley’s excited as someone knocks on the door. “Oh, coming!” 

She runs out of your room downstairs.

“Like, you’re not Frisk.” Batty’s voice makes you grin.

Quickly smoothing over one part of the star you run downstairs and greet the cat and crocodile monsters. They’d picked up a big variety pack of paints and paint brushes for you and you thank them happily before asking if they wanna show you and Haley around the Reservation?

“Like, yeah!” Catty purs. “Mettaton told us that we’re totally supposed to like drive you around and stuff.”

“Yeah, we’ll totes hang with you.” Batty says, clicking a button on a small car key fob and the MTT Limousine flashes behind them. “Like, get in!’

Driving around the reservation in the MTT limousine is a lot of fun and Haley asks all of you lots of questions about monsters as she takes in everything. It’s a lot of fun and Haley seamlessly fits with Catty and Batty. They talk so fast and there’s lots of “likes”, “totally”s, and a scary amount of “evers”. Whatever, forever, fiveever, ever-ever... But, it’s fun and you like riding around with them.

“Like, working for Mettaton is the best thing ever!” Catty says as they pull back up to your house near one in the afternoon. “We get to hang out with each other all day.”

“Drive the MTT Limo!” Batty picks up. “And drive METTATON around!” 

“You’re so lucky!” Haley squees with them as you get out of the limo. “Alright, TTYL ladies!” 

“TTYL gurl!” They call before zooming away.

“Wow, this place is amazing!” Haley says as you both go back into the house. “It’s like it’s own city here in the middle of the woods!”

You nod, it’s nice. 

“Alright, oops looks like we’re a little late on the meds.” Haley blushes as she checks the note on your medicine bottles. “Alright, let’s get these down and then lunch.” She grins. “Man, they really gave you the hookup on this stuff.” 

Eh, you don’t think so. It all tastes bad…

“What’s wrong with you?” Haley asks. “Are you sick?”

Yeah, you got a cough and stuff that messed up your lungs.

“Ah, guess that makes sense.” Haley says, handing you one of the spoons. “Alright, one down.” She measures out the next as you take the first. “Two…” The third is prepared. “Three and then one pill.” She gives you the pill and puts the measuring spoons in the sink. “There we go, and one tall glass of water.” She smiles happily, handing you a glass of water. “Alright, so I think that the star should be dry by now but how about some lunch first?” 

You nod, taking the pill. Someone knocks on the door as Haley warms up lunch in the oven and you run over to answer it.

“Hey kid,” Jamal says with an easy grin. “Here for the afternoon round of sitting.”

“Hey Jamal!” Haley calls from the kitchen. 

“Yo!” Jamal calls to Haley as he takes off his heavy looking coat and drops a sack on the couch. “How’s it going smiles?”

“Pretty good.” Haley says as a wide smile spreads across her face, a light blush lighting up her face. “Sitting too?”

“Yeah, gonna upload a few of Erica’s pics too.” Jamal grins widely. “Bone Daddy plays the long game on these pranks.”

“Yeah he does.” Haley laughs as you look between them. “Don’t get Frisk in any trouble though okay? They’re a good kid.” 

“You only get in trouble if you’re caught.” Jamal winks. “and I’ve never been caught.” 

“Well, don’t do anything worth catching Mr. Track Runner.” Haley pokes him square in the chest. “This is a sweet gig and I don’t wanna lose it because you or Mark did something stupid.” 

“Jeez, lighten up babe, we’re just gonna chill out.” Jamal nudges his bag. “Brought the Xbox and we’re just gonna play some games.”

“No shooting games!” Haley snaps at him as the oven beeps and you can smell tomato sauce. 

“Don’t worry, there’s no guns.” Jamal rolls his eyes. “Jeez, I know you’re a psych major but I played games with guns in them all my life growing up and I’m not a psychopathic murderer.” 

“Still, nothing violent.” Haley says firmly as she goes back towards the kitchen. “Lunch’s up!”

“Sweet, what’s for lunch?” Jamal grins, ruffling your hair as he walks towards the kitchen. 

“Baked Spaghetti.” Haley calls. “Gaster really hooked you up with the meal prep Frisk!”

That’s Papyrus who did all that, you tell them as you go into the kitchen, Gaster doesn’t cook.

“Smells good.” Jamal says, looking for plates. 

The door opens as Haley dishes up four large portions. Excitedly, you run up to him and hug the skeleton tightly.

“Good afternoon child.” Gaster chuckles, his face looking tired, and pets your head. “Have you had a good morning?”

You nod and tell him that Haley showed you how to glue paper together into a star that you need to paint but you wanna put it up in your room.

“I look forward to seeing the finished product.” Gaster tells you calmly as Haley and Jamal come out of the kitchen. “Excellent, Jamal is here.” He smiles and a bodiless hand give Haley several green pieces of paper. “Thank you for your work today. I look forward to seeing you the day after next.”

Haley quickly counts the cash and then beams widely.

“Absolutely!” Haley says. “Frisk was wonderful and very well behaved.”

“Good to hear.” Gaster seems pleased as he takes his seat. “Now, Jamal, there are somethings I would liketo go over with you before I head back to work.”

“Sure.” Jamal says as you all tuck into lunch. “I saw the numbers on the fridge and the meds with the notes. What else?”

Over lunch you listen as Gaster explains his expectations and contingency plans. He wants you in bed no later than eight but he’s not expecting to be home until signifigantly later. Also, it’s important to check the humidifier in your room and the temperature of the space heater. He explains that while you’re asleep he doesn’t mind what Jamal does but you are prone to nightmares and should you have one -Gaster would like to be called.

“Yeah, no worries.” Jamal seems completely at ease. “I got a few little brothers and sisters, sounds like all standard stuff. So, you got the pneumonia that’s going around?” He looks at you. “My little brother is on the same meds you are. Really messed him up good.” 

Yeah, you frown, it sucks…

“Choose a better descriptor please.” Gaster says to you.

Rolling your eyes you say that it’ not fun.

“Better.” Gaster smiles. 

“Between that and strep it took out half of my brother’s class.” Jamal says as lunch wraps up. “Put a lot of kids in the hospital too.”

“Didn’t that one guy from the track team at school miss his finals because he got the pneumonia?” Haley asks as she grabs the dishes, Gaster listening with interest. “He was in my class with professor Mackelhaney and he wasn’t there for the final. I heard an ambulance had to take him away from the dorms.”

“Yeah, Sean.” Jamal’s face grows somber. “The coach sent out an email last week. He died at the hospital.” 

A tense silence falls over the group and you drop your eyes. Softly, you say that you didn’t know that people could die from what you had.

“Neither did he.” Jamal grimaces. “We kept telling him not to run in the cold but he said it was more intense. He just kept ignoring it until he collapsed.” 

“I am sorry for the loss of your friend.” Gaster says calmly. “I hope that you are not pained by talking about this?”

“Sean and I weren’t really close, just kinda freaky you know?” Jamal shrugs and then sighs. “But, hey that’s enough, what’s smiles been up to with you today kid?”

Putting on a bright smile you tell him that she showed you how to papier-mache and you made a start that you wanna hang up in your room. You still have to paint it though.

“Cool, just lemme get the dishes and we’ll go do that.” Jamal grins. 

“And I shall return to work.” Gaster rises to his feet. “Thank you, I will be back.” 

“And I’ll see you in a few days Frisk!” Haley says, smooshing your face before giving you a big kiss on the cheeks. “And you too Mr. Wiggle Butt!” She kisses Annoying Dog next.

You smile and wave as they leave. It wasn’t a bad morning and Haley was nice. Maybe… Maybe having a babysitter isn’t so bad…

“Alright, dishes are done and lunch is put away.” Jamal says with a big stretch. “Wanna show me what smiles had you make?”

You nod and lead him up to your room where the papier-mache star was laying on the floor on top of a bunch of spread out news papers.

“Hey, this is pretty cool.” Jamal grins and then looks that the paint set and brushes. “Think it’s dry?”

You pat it and nod, it’s not sticky anymore. 

“Cool.” Jamal grins, opening your laptop. “How about you paint it while I get some of these pictures uploaded to the Udnernet and Instagram?”

Painting the star yellow you’re excited to discover that the paints that Bratty and Catty had gotten you are glitter paints. Hopefully the star will be sparkly when it’s all dry, you think, all you need to do is figure out how to hang it. 

“Looks pretty good.” Jamal says as he shuts down your laptop before grinning widely. “So, you play video games?”

You’ve played them before but you don’t have a console here so you haven’t played them recently.

“That’s cool, I brought some fun games.” Jamal nods towards the door. “Come on, we can play some.”

Goat simulator, Grand Theift Auto, and Dead Island….

At first, you struggle to get the controls, but then…. Gosh is this fun! 

You really liked Goat Simulator and you keep on getting the goat stuck to the point that Jamal has to get you out. That’s really fun. Jamal has characters already in the other games that are really high level or has good equipment. He helps your new characters survive at least.

“That’s an undercover!” Jamal says as an undercover cop pulls out behind your car. “Alright, you shoot out the window and I’ll drive. We just gotta get to the garage and we’re home free!” 

You nod and, equipping the sawed off shotgun, fire at the cop’s car.

“Go for the tires, they’ll spin out!” Jamal says. 

Aha! The cop car spins out as their front tires blow out. 

“Nice!” Jamal grins. “I need to make you my perminant shot gun!” He ruffles your hair roughly as the car pulls into the garage. “Alright, let’s see what we’ve got for supper. That spaghetti earlier was good man.” 

You nod, pausing the game, and follow him to the kitchen. If he doesn’t mind, you’d like more of it.

“Good with me.” Jamal’s grin widens. “I’m gonna have to come by when Papyrus is here and get him to show me how to make this. My mama would love it.”

Papyrus would love teaching him, that makes you grin, if he’d like you could ask him if he’d show Jamal.

“Sure, how about you shoot him a text for me.” Jamal says as he dishes out two absolutely massive portions of baked spaghetti. “Oh yeah, it’s almost time for your drugs huh?” He tosses the bowls into the microwave and turns it on before reading the note. “Gaster seems cool and all but he’s really type A isn’t he?” 

Type A?

“OCD?” Jamal offers as he measures out the liquids. “Ummm… Specific, everything has to be his way?”

Oh, yeah that’s Gaster.

“Yeah, thought so, still…” Jamal hands you the medicines and gets a cup of water before giving you the pill. “Really cool of him to give us all this gig. Really needed it too with tuition going up and stuff.” 

All of the monsters are really cool, you tell him, if he needs a job he should ask them. There’s lots to do on the reservation. You know that the Lab is still looking for someone.

“Hey, not a bad idea.” Jamal grins and takes the spoons from you as the microwave beeps. “Maybe I’ll ask around one of these days.” He pulls out the bowls. “Dang! Hot!” He puts them down on the counter quickly as Annoying Dog trots into the kitchen. “Where’s his food?”

You all normally give him whatever you’re eating.

“Huh? Doesn’t he get sick?” Jamal asks. “He’s a dog.”

He’s a monster dog, you tell him, he was in the Underground when you first met him.

“Really?!” Jamal looks at Annoying Dog with newfound interest. “Whoa! Bro you shoulda told me!” He kneals to Annoying Dog’s level. “What’s your name dude?”

Annoying Dog yawns widely and you giggle. He might be a monster dog but he’s just a dog, you tell him, and he’s hungry. Could he heat up a bowl for Annoying Dog too?

“Sure, I got you.” Jamal seems perplexed and gives Annoying Dog a suspicious look. “Betcha he’s just acting. He looks like a smart one. Betcha his name is something like John or Derek.”

Eh, he’s never talked to you before, you shrug. After warming a generous portion of spaghetti for Annoying Dog the three of you settle on the couch and eat.

“Let’s see…” Jamal flicks through the channels. “Dang, you all have ALL the channels! Nice! I’m gonna have to talk to Gaster about making this a perminant gig!” 

You giggle and say it’s nice. Everything here is really nice. The portion that Jamal gave you is a lot and your stomach feels ready to burst as you stretch out on the couch. 

“I know that look.” Jamal chuckles as he takes the bowls to the kitchen. “You’re about to go into a food coma, best kinda coma.” 

That makes you smile a bit as your eyes droop closed. You wonder when your friends will call, the thought crosses your mind as you fall asleep, they didn’t call yesterday…

The darkness comes quickly once more but you expect it. Dodging and fighting back you rush to the monster souls. You begin to lash out at the darkness as it tries to latch onto you and attack the trendrils holding one of the souls prisoner. It’s long and tiring but, while maintaining your own freedom, you manage to free one of the souls of the darkness.

Monster soul free it flees away from the dark tendrils and you turn towards the other and begin to fight back against the dark.

“Fuck!” Jamal’s voice startles you awake. “You dirty fucking whore!” 

Your heart’s beating rapidly as you try to make sense of what’s going on.

Oh… You frown as Annoying Dog hops up beside you and snuggles down. He’s playing Grand Theft Auto and killing a hooker. Ugh, you roll your eyes before settling back down on the couch sleepily.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post everyone, I got really sick and that took me out for a few days....

“Thank you Jamal, I hope that they were no trouble?” Gaster’s voice briefly rouses you from a light sleep that was constantly interrupted by your sitter’s swearing as he died in video games.

“Nah, they were great.” Jamal tells him. “Shoot, I’ll watch them for you any time, any day.”

“That is good to hear.” Gaster sounds pleased. “Your payment and I shall see you the day after .tomorrow?”

“Sounds great!” Jamal says. “See ya!” 

You whine a little as you’re lifted from the couch where you’d been comfortably snuggled with Annoying Dog. 

“Hush child, you are alright.” Gaster sooths you, as he carries you from the comfy couch. 

Blinking groggily awake you look up at the father skeleton and, yawning, ask what’s going on?

“Nothing.” Gaster smiles at you simply. “Come, it’s past time for you to be in bed.”

Oh, okay. You wriggle against him until you can wrap your arms around his ribcage. Hugging Gaster tightly you mumble that you missed him.

“I wasn’t gone that long.” Gaster sounds perplexed as he enters your room and sits on the bed. “Alright, here.” He gives you a tight, squeezing, hug and then releases you. “Now, time for bed.”

Nahuh, you giggle and tighten your hold. 

“Come now child, we’re both tired.” Gaster says. “And I must return to the lab in the morning.”

Okay, you snuggle up against him and refuse to move.

“You’re not going to cooperate are you?” Gaster’s words are dry.

Nope, tensing yourself for him to try to make you get off his lap.

“Very well.” Gaster says simply before scooping you up in his arms and leaning back on the bed as bodiless hands remove his shoes. “I wish you luck should you try to escape.” 

Huh? You look up just as two bodiless hands bring the covers up about you while Gaster leans against the headboard, another calibrating the humidifier and checking the space heater, while a fourth turns off the light.

Sleepover?

“At least until I decide to go to my own bed.” Gaster’s voice is tired. “Go to sleep child.”

Smiling widely you snuggled down as his physicality softens. Sleepily you mumble that Gaster’s the comfiest skeleton pillow you’ve ever snuggled.

“Cute.” Gaster chuckles, a hand coming to rest on the back of your head and you feel his magic begin to wrap around you. “Now sleep.” 

You can feel Gaster’s magic as you sleep and dreams of sparkly butterflies and wide opened meadows full of flowers fill your head as you sleep. Chasing after the butterflies you feel carefree as you play with them. They tease and lead you through the flowers, playing games with you as you look for them. Bright, shining, sunlight warms your skin as you dance with the butterflies. The butterflies lead you to a well where you drink water from.

Sitting on the edge of the well you lean back and think about your friends. You miss them and you can’t wait to see them. There’s so much to tell them, so much to show them. The toys that Santa brought you, you want to meet Calibri, tell them how much you’ve missed them.

They’ll be home soon, the thought drifts through your mind and you smile. Feeling safe and at ease you turn back to the well and begin to pull up the bucket again for another drink. Once the bucket is close enough you grab it and pull it close to drink from it. 

Thick, dark, sludge reaches out from the bucket and clings to your skin. You pull back, spitting out what you’d begun to drink, and fling the bucket back as the dream around you grows still. The darkness bubbles up from the well, rising up to the very edge and pouring over. It floods towards you, reaching out and grasping as you run. Something dark forms ahead of you and you skid to a stop, only for shadowy tendrils to wrap around your wrists and begin to pull you back to the well.

Gaster’s there and comes to your side, the darkness recoiling but refusing to release you from it’s hold. He grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you away from the darkness, the tendrils recoiling at his touch, and pulls you close while shouting in his strange language.

“********************************” Gaster snaps, his voice angry, at the darkness. “*****************************************************”

The dark rises though and towers over you both. The world around you trembles and shakes, the ground cracking, and you bury your face into Gaster’s coat.

You let out a scream as you feel the sickening slime of the dark crashing around you.

“Child, child!” Gaster’s voice startles you as you flail against the dark. “You are alright! Open your eyes!” 

Trembling and shaken you open your eyes, blinking groggily. You’re in your own room, safely in bed, still laying against Gaster’s softened form. Looking up at Gaster your eyes grow wide. He was there right?! He saw it too! The dark! It came up from the well and tried to get you!

“I am aware.” Gaster frowns, sitting up as his form solidifies. 

It isn’t a dream! He saw it!

“I know.” Gaster sighs, setting you on the bed and pulling out your soul still cradled in his hand. 

So… He knows it isn’t a dream?

“It is the Void reaching out as it had before.” Gaster says as he works with the hand. “I reconnected with the hand before you were hospitalized and it appears that the Void is reaching out again.”

You shake your head. These dreams have been going on for longer than that!

“Then I will monitor for them after disconnecting.” Gaster tells you, returning his hand to your soul.

What if it gets you?! 

“A dream cannot harm you.” Gaster dismisses. “It can frighten and you can think you’re hurt. But it cannot harm you physically.” 

But!

“Child, you are shaken and afraid.” Gaster takes a deep breath, rising from the bed and checking his phone. “You need to calm down and rest. It is only four in the morning.”

It’s going to get you! 

“I will monitor in case there is a reoccurance.” Gaster assures you, his hand glowing as he rests it on your head. “Go back to sleep. I have work to do.” 

You try to fight back, you struggle as hard as you can and protest him using magic to make you sleep. But… The current of magic pulls you under and, despite resisting as best as you can, you fall into a dreamless sleep. 

When you rouse next it’s to the sound of your phone ringing. Yawning, you answer.

“FRISK!” Mettaton’s voice startles you. “WHAT DID YOU DO YESTERDAY?!”

Stuff and things, you grumble as you rub your eyes. 

“WHAT KIND OF STUFF AND THINGS?!” Papyrus’ voice comes on next. “WE SAW THE PICTURES ON THE UNDERNET!!!”

Pictures?

. . . 

Oh! You grin widely and load your computer. There’s several photos uploaded on your profile of you, along with some of the monster kids, climbing a snowy mountainside and skydiving.

Hehe, you giggle. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooothing.

“Frisk, darling.” Mettaton clears his throat. “You are going to tell us exactly what you were doing, where you were, and why Gaster wasn’t around to stop you!” 

Kinda hard for him to stop you when he’s still back home, you say cryptically as you remember Gaster’s instructions if they call.

“IF HE’S HOME AND YOU ARE NOT THEN WHERE ARE YOU HUMAN?!” Papyrus asks. 

Places.

“Frisk, I am too tired and stressed to deal with this right now.” Mettaton snaps.

Okay, bye, you end the call. 

Just as you get dressed your phone begins to ring again and, to your surprise, it’s Toriel’s number.

“Good morning my child.” Toriel says once you answer.

You tell her good morning and ask how she’s doing?

“I am well, thank you.” Toriel replies. “Mettaton showed me some photos of you playing with the other children. Are you being safe?”

Uhuh, you tell her, super safe.

“Does Gaster know where you are?” Toriel asks.

Yeah, he got some baby sitters for you from where Sans works so that he can go to the lab.

“Ah, are they nice?” Toriel asks.

Yeah, Haley took you around with Bratty and Catty after making a star. Jamal helped you paint the star then let you be a goat, you got stuck a lot, then you kill hookers and shot out police car tires after killing a lot of the infected.

“Breakfast!” Gaster’s voice calls up to your room as you tell Toriel what you did.

“What?!” Toriel’s voice rises.

You gotta go, breakfast time, bye!

Ending the call quickly you head down the stairs with Annoying Dog as Gaster’s phone rings.

“Good Morning your Majesty.” Gaster answers his phone as his bodiless hands place breakfast casserole at the table. “Yes, I found some delightful young people who’ve offered to watch Frisk and help them with common human activities.” A wry smile spreads across his face as you peek into the kitchen. “Ah, well you did agree that they should have more exposure to their own kind. I’m just following through with their care plan.” He kneels to the ground, phone held to his head by a bodiless hand, and gives you your medicine. “Very well, my apologies your majesty, the young people assured me that rock climbing and free falling were all standard practices among humans and I didn’t want to interferre. When they come home I will be certain to dismiss them of their services.” Toriel’s voice rises on the other end as Gaster gives you the pill and a glass of water. “I’m not certain. They said that they needed a credit card and would take Frisk on a thorough human experience in exchange, so naturally I provided all that they needed. Oh, I forgot… When you see Papyrus could you inform him that I lent them his car? They said that it was integral to the human experience.”

As Gaster continues with the prank you go to the table and tuck into breakfast as Annoying Dog finishes his. Not even half way through the bowl your phone begins to ring and you roll your eyes as you dig it out of your pocket. Oh, Chara.

“Hey there partner.” Chara purs on the other end. “Having fun?”

Yeah, you smirk, loads.

“I saw, everyone here’s freaking out.” Chara giggles. “I like it, why don’t you do stuff like this when I’m around?”

Eh, dunno. You just do whatever comes to mind. 

“Are you talking to Frisk?” Asriel’s voice comes from the other end. “Frisk! Did you really climb a mountain?!”

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabye. You giggle. 

“And you’re falling in the other picture!” Asriel says as you hear Sans’ voice in the background.

Yeah, looks like you’re skydiving huh? Wouldn’t that be fun?

“You were sky diving?!” Asriel asks, a fain baaaaaaaa on his voice.

“Gimme back the phone Azzy!” Chara snaps. “I wanna talk to them!” 

You giggle as Gaster sighs, his face amused, as he finally hangs up the phone and begins to eat his own breakfast. 

“Sans!” Asriel complains as Chara shouts: “Trashbag!”

“Heya buddo.” Sans’ voice comes through the phone now. “What’re you doin’ rattling everyone’s cages?” 

You didn’t mean to, you offer innocently, you’re just having fun with your baby sitters. They’re his students anyway.

“Yeah, Mark, Jamal, Erica, and Haley right?” Sans asks.

Yeah! They’re all really fun. Haley took you on a long drive after teaching you how to make a star and Jamal let you become a goat. You had to help him slaughter a lot of infected but he wouldn’t let you use the pistol because he didn’t have a lot of ammo so you had to settle for a machete. Then you both needed to get a car from a friend who was on the wrong turf and Jamal let you drive a little, but you accidentally killed a hooker. Then the police started chasing you both, ya know because you killed a hooker, and so Jamal took the wheel and you shot out their tires.

There’s a heavy silence from the other end of the line. 

“Kid…” Sans sighs. “Did those punks put you up to this?”

No, you grin at Gaster who’s smiling amusedly, it was Gaster’s idea for you to spend more time with other humans.

“Where are you?” Sans asks.

Places.

“With who?” Sans continues.

People.

“Doing what?” Sans chuckles.

Things.

“Mind giving your skele some details?” Sans asks.

You don’t mind, but you’re not gonna. Besides, you gotta get going soon. Mark’s taking you around today to do things. But don’t worry, you’re definitely not going to shoot out any more cop tires. Hookers are another matter.

“You stay as far away from hookers as possible kid.” Sans snaps. “And if I find out that ANY of this is true then Imma dunk every one of those brats and then ground you until you’re as tall as Papyrus.” 

What if Gaster says you’re not grounded?

“Then he and I are having a long talk.” Sans replies. “Now, seriously kid, what’re you up to?”

Well, you just finished breakfast so you’re gonna go off and do things. Bye!

Ending the call you break out into giggles.

“Amused?” Gaster asks as you laugh.

Uhuh, you grin widely.

“Good, we have a few more days of this jest before we will end it.” Gaster chuckles. “Now, what was this about goats, prostitutes, and police?”

Oh, Jamal brought videogames over you tell him. They were okay, you liked the goat simulator.

“I will speak with him about age appropriate games tomorrow when he comes.” Gaster nods. “Do try not to over worry them. Alright?”

You nod, don’t worry you’ll be good. 

“Good,” Gaster smiles and pats your head as his bodiless hands clean up the plates. “Now about last night’s nightmare…”

Nightmare?

. . . 

Oh yeah! You frown and glare at him. Why’d he use his magic to force you back to sleep?! You didn’t want to go back to sleep!

“Because we were both tired, you were unreasonable, and there was no reason to panic.” Gaster tells you calmly. “I’ve increased remote monitoring and defensive protocols as well as severed my direct connection with your soul. Should you have any similar dreams in the future my hand should wake you.”

Hmph…. You frown and continue to glare at him. Still wasn’t nice….

“Sometimes a caretaker’s position doesn’t allow them to be nice.” Gaster says simply, walking towards the kitchen. “But I do try to be when I can.” 

Still a little upset you follow him to the kitchen and help dry the dishes.

“Now, there is a blizzard coming in tonight so I may be home late.” Gaster tells you. “I have told Erica, who is watching you this evening, that she may leave before the storm to get home safely as long as you’ve had your evening medicines.”

Okay… You ask if maybe when he comes home… Could he help you put up the star you’d made yesterday?

“I will.” Gaster assures you as someone knocks on the door. “Ah, that must be Mark.” He checks his phone for the time. “Punctual, I am fond of these young people in all honesty.” 

That makes you smile as he answers the door.

“Hello Mark and Jamal?” Gaster seems surprised as both young men stand at the door with large bags on their backs.

“I wanted to come hang out if that’s okay?” Jamal asks as they both come in. “Not sitting, that’s Mark’s thing today, but hang out and play more games with Frisk.” He grin. “They’re a great shotgun.” 

“Ah, well I have no qualms with that as long as the games are age appropriate.” Gaster tells him. “I do not want them becoming involved with the human authorities or prostitution understand?” 

“GTA?” Mark asks Jamal with a knowing grin.

“Yeah…” Jamal grins a little. “Don’t worry Gaster, I brought over the goat simulator.” He holds up the game. “And Mark brought his guitar.” 

“Yeah and I grabbed a few games that are better.” Mark puts the large, oddly shaped bag on the ground and pulls out two game cases from his smaller messenger bag. “I brought Zelda and Diablo.”

“If I may?” Gaster takes each game from the boys and reads the backs of them. “Alright, parental discression is advised… As long as there is no overly violent or sexual themes to these games then Frisk may play them.”

“Sweet.” Mark and Jamal grin.

“Now, I must go.” Gaster pats your head as you hug him tightly. “Be good Frisk. I will not be able to come home over lunch today but I should be back nearer supper time.” He hands Mark a folded note with several green bills bundled into it. “These are instructions as well as your payment. Thank you for watching over Frisk.” He smiles down at you. “Be good child and do try to avoid the authorities as well as prostitutes today.”

You stick out your tongue and then, reluctantly, let go of Gaster.

“Alright, let’s get this started!” Jamal says, beginning to hook up the game console. “So, whatcha wanna do today kid?”

You don’t know, you shrug, the star that you made with Haley is dry if he wants to see?

“Haley gotcha crafting yesterday?” Mark asks with a knowing grin. 

Uhuh, she helped you make a star that you wanna hang in your room.

“Cool, let’s go look at it.” Mark says. 

Smiling, you lead them up to your room and show them the sparkly gold star.

“We can get this hung up.” Mark says, picking up the star and carefully feeling it’s weight. “Just need a hook and some string.” 

“What if we put some of those safety LEDs in it?” Jamal promps, examining the finished star. “Looks like the paper’s thin enough, it could shine through maybe?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mark says. “Whatcha think Frisk? We could make it light up.” 

That sounds cool! 

“Cool, let’s see…” Jamal pulls out his phone. “There’s a craft store in town. We just need a ride.”

Bratty and Catty! You pull out your phone excitedly and tell them you know someone. 

“Heck yeah,” Mark grins. “This’ll be quick. Just need some cash for it now.”

After sending the text you tell them you have monster money but not human….

“Doesn’t that one store here exchange?” Jamal asks. “There’s a sign in the window, I think it was the General Store? It said money exchange.” 

General store? Oh! Bunny’s! You ask him if it was next to the Inn?

“Yeah.” Jamal nods.

Yeah, that’s Bunny’s. You tell them that you know the way as you grab your coin purse. We could all walk up there.

“Sure,” Mark agrees. “Got a coat? We can get some cash, grab the lights, then come back and get all this up before Erica gets here.” 

Excitedly you agree and grab your oversized jacket. 

“Whoa, they’re really going for the “grow into it” thing huh?” Jamal chuckles as he helps zip then button you into the coat. “My folks do the same thing. Kids your age grow like weeds.” 

Nahuh, you shake your head, the doctor said you’re short. If you grew like a weed you’d be tall by now… Sans says you’re apart of the shortie club though…

“Heh, you’re a shortie.” Mark teases, patting your head. “It’s okay, not everyone can be tall.” 

“Says you.” Jamal rises to his full height at that, towering several inches over the other boy. “Being tall is cool and all but they don’t make enough stuff for tall folks like me.” He rolls his eyes as each boy takes one of your hands in their’s and leads you outside, Annoying Dog trotting along side. “But that being said,” He grins at you. “Where we going short stuff?”

You frown and then stick your tongue out at him before running up ahead of them. This way! 

Giggling excitedly, you run up the main road with Annoying Dog at your side as Mark and Jamal chase after. It’s nice. Even though MK’s sick, you still get to play! 

“Hey!” Dogami’s bark startles you as everyone makes it to the main road. “Halt!” 

Everyone skids to a stop as Dogami and Dogressa rushes towards you. 

Hi! You smile widely as the two boys watching you pale, their eyes locked on the large battle axes in the dogs’ hands. 

“Are you alright pup?” Dogressa asks, sniffing you. “These people haven’t hurt you?”

No, you shake your head, they’re your sitters. You’re all going up to Bunny’s shop.

“Sitters?” Dogami repeats before looking over at the two boys.

Annoying Dog yips a few times to Dogami and the dog monster nods. 

“I understand!” He says, putting his axe away on his back. “You are watching over our pup!”

Jamal’s eyes go wide and he looks down at Annoying Dog.

“I knew it!” Jamal snaps as Mark nods.

“Yeah, Gaster hired us.” Mark tells them nervously. “W-We’re just going to some stores with them, gotta get some lights and stuff.”

“We understand.” Dogami says as Dogressa and you exchange pets. “Please be careful with our pup and make sure that they are returned inside before the weather turns worse.”

“No problem!” Jamal grins widely, urshering Mark’s pale faced form away. “Come on kid! Let’s go!” 

Smiling and quickly petting Dogami you hurry to catch up to them with Annoying Dog at your side. 

“Were they carrying AXES?” Mark asks as little ways up the road as the shops and houses begin to pass you by. “Like, legit AXES?!”

Yeah, you nod, those are their battle axes. They’re really good with them too. 

“What the hell?” Jamal looks around with large eyes. “We in Lord of the Rings or something? Who carries around Axes and actually battles with them?”

You shake your head. Those are Royal Guards, all the Royal Guards carry around weapons. But don’t worry, you add quickly, as long as no one hurts a monster then they won’t hurt them! The Royal Guards are all a bunch of softies. Most of them just want pets.

“Okay, so they’re dog monsters right?” Jamal asks as you all approach Bunny’s shop. 

Yeah, Dogami and Dogressa.

“And there’s that big dog over in New Strangeland.” Mark adds and you look up at him confusedly.

Yeah,that’s Greater Dog. New Strangeland?

“People in Newester Astrangia are weird.” Jamal says as you all enter the shop. “And you’re sure that this guy” he points to Annoying Dog. “is just a normal dog? Cuz he barked to the other dogs. The Guard dogs.”

Well, yeah. Dogs can talk to each other. It’s all in the barks. 

“Hello there little bun,” Bunny greets you with a smile. “You haven’t visited since summer. How are you bunbun?”

You’re good, you smile and run up to her counter. These are your baby sitters Mark and Jamal, you gesture back to them.

“Yes, Dr. Gaster was by and told us.” Bunny smiles to the boys in greeting. “Now, what can I do for you?”

You need to exchange some coins for human money, Mark and Jamal are taking you on an adventure outside the reservation you explain. 

“I see,” Bunny frowns a bit and then smiles. “Alright, how much do you want to exchange?”

Umm…. You put your purse on the counter. Enough for some lights? You’re going to a craft store, you explain with a smile, and need to get safety lights.

“Safety lights?” Bunny tilts her head to the side. “Why not just use a glow stone?” 

“Glow stones?” Mark asks as Jamal wonders the shop. 

“Yes, I have several over there.” Bunny gestures to a shelf. “They don’t heat up and they give off a nice light.” 

“Oh, those might work.” Mark eyes the stones. “Can I go look at them?” 

“Of course, you only have to tap them and they’ll light.” Bunny nods.

As Mark goes to look at the lights you ask Bunny if she has any Monst Candies for sale?

“I have some peppermint flavored.” Bunny smiles before glancing nervously at Jamal and Mark. “Are you really going off the Reservation with them?”

Yeah, unless the stones will work.

“I suppose…” Bunny frowns a little. “Will you be safe though?”

What do they mean? Oh! You grin, don’t worry, you’ll be back before the blizzard. 

“Well, if you’re sure.” Bunny’s ears droop a little then perk back up. 

You nod and ask Bunny how many gold coins you need to get $20?

“Just one little bun…” Bunny says. “Also, did you want some candies?” 

You nod excitedly.

“Alright, Sans said before he left that we can put anything you need on his tab.” Bunny smiles. “How many would you like?”

Ummm…. You do like peppermint…

“How about a dozen?” Bunny smiles, gathering the red and green wrapped candies and putting them in a paper bag for you. “Alright, and one coin… The current exchange for one coin has gone down but this will be more than enough for what you’re looking for…” She takes a gold coin from your purse hands you a thick stack of green paper money. “Alright, and your candies.” Bunny ties the bag closed and clips your purse shut. “Do not let that out of your sight little buns. Alright?” 

You nod and promise, confused how one little coin made so much green money.

“The stones are really cool.” Mark says as he and Jamal approach the counter. “But I think they’re too heavy.”

Okay, you smile as you tuck your purse, candy, and human money into the inner most pocket of your jacket and snap the button there.

"Yeah, hey we should get food while we're out.” Jamal says in thought, glancing at Mark. “I’ll chip in for lunch if you do too Mark.”

“Yeah, I’ll chip in. There’s loads of food carts around the shopping mall right now.” Mark agrees.

“Oh, if you’re hungry there’s lots of places to eat here on the Reservation.” Bunny tells them happily. “Grillbys’ has good food, there’s the MTT Burger Emporium, Ms. Muffett’s has excellent baked goods, and I carry any ingredients that you could need.” 

“Yeah, but there’s a poutine cart out at the shops right now.” Mark grins as Jamal picks up Annoying Dog. “Maybe I’ll come by with you tomorrow Jamal and we can check out some of the food here?”

“Good with me.” Jamal grins. “So, dija exchange money yet?”

Yeah, you nod, you have enough you think. 

“Cool, then we should find that ride and get going.” Mark grins and waves at Bunny. “Thanks Ms. Bunny!”

“Yeah, thanks!” Jamal waves as they lead you to the door.

“Be safe!” Bunny calls after you, her expression worried as you walk out.

You wonder why she’s so worried… Maybe it’s the weather? Maybe the blizzard that’s coming in is really bad?

Your phone begins to ring and you answer.

“Heya Frisk!” Bratty’s voice comes through. “Like, where are you? We’re all ready.”

Oh, you just left Bunny’s shop with Mark and Jamal.

“Wait, do you have TWO boys with you?” Batty asks.

Yeah, they’re your sitters.

“Are they, like, single?” Batty asks as you can hear Catty meowing excitedly in the backround.

You look up at Mark and Jamal, the latter still carrying Annoying Dog. Are they single?

“Huh?” Mark looks down at you.

“I am,” Jamal cocks an eyebrow at you. “Know anyone cute?”

Yeah, Bratty and Catty. 

“Hey hey, I’ll give them a go.” Jamal grins, looking at Mark. “Wanna give some cute monster girls a go?”

“Well…” Mark’s face flushes.

Yeah, you say into the phone, they’re single. 

“Frisk!” Mark snaps as you tell Bratty and Catty where you are.

“On our way!” Bratty says excitedly before the call ends. 

“So, these girls coming to get us are cute?” Jamal asks eagerly with a wide grin.

You think so. 

“Cute like that bunny lady?” Mark asks, his cheeks flushing brighter.

Oh, he like’s Bunny? 

“I mean, she’s a bunny.” Mark shrugs as Jamal leans over on him, Annoying Dog hopping out of his arms and into your’s. 

“Like Bunnies huh?” Jamal teases as the long MTT limo races down the road towards you all. “Why don’t’cha go back and get her number?”

“I-I just met her!” Mark says loudly, his face absolutely red as the limo pulls to a stop in front of you all. 

“Hey there boys.” Catty purs from the front of the limo as the window rolls down. “Wanna, like, go for a ride?” 

“Huh?” Jamal and Mark both pause before they’re grabbed by Bratty and Catty, pulled into the front as you climb into the back with Annoying Dog.


	41. Chapter 41

You enjoy listening to music as well as your baby sitters’ voices from the back of the limo as you cuddle with Annoying Dog. Their voices are muffled by the privacy window but it’s kinda like watching one of those old muted television shows and their expressions are funny. Listening to the MTT and DJ Blooky mix CD that was released just before the break you watch the snowy woods surrounding the reservation whip by. 

This isn’t how you’d thought that you’d be spending your winter break… Although, thinking about it now, you don’t think that you’d ever get this far again. Once you’d learned that you could RESET you’d stopped really thinking about the future. But now that you’ve promised to never RESET again you suppose that you should think about that.

Annoying Dog looks up at you, his dark eyes shining, and you ask him what he thinks you should do? You guess you’ll need to find a job eventually… What’s he think?

Annoying Dog makes a rumbling noise that’s not quite a growl and then yips happily. 

You smile and pet his head. Maybe you can be a dog petter? You’re pretty sure that you could get a few members of the Royal Guard to agree to that. 

No, you sigh, that’s not a real job… What’s a real job? You don’t want to be a leader, not like Toriel and Asgore are. Maybe you can be a celebrity like Mettaton? Staring out the window at your faint reflection you shake your head. Nah… You don’t like math either so you can’t go work at the lab. Maybe you could join the Royal Guard like Papyrus and Undyne? Undyne’s been training you with your DT blades and you know that you can be strong enough. But…

Memories of having to fight the Royal Guard flash through your mind. Could you do that again? Could you fight people again? Even take a life again? No, you shake your head.

You don’t want to fight anymore. You don’t want to hurt people ever again. So you can’t join the guard… What else can you do? You can’t just ride out being the “Saviour of the Underground” for the rest of your life, and you don’t want to just take advantage of everyone’s kindness. What’re you gonna do?

Buildings begin to pass by and you watch as woods give way to neighborhoods, neighborhoods to dense suburbia, and suburbia to a town then city. Your phone rings loudly and you check it. Undyne? This is a first.

“Hey punk!” Undyne’s voice comes through the phone loudly. “Where are you?!” 

Riding around right now, you don’t really know where you are. 

“What do you mean you don’t know where you are?!” Undyne demands. “Are you on the Reservation?”

No, you left that a while ago. Curiously, you ask how she knows? Is this about the pictures on the Undernet?

“Pictures on the Undernet?” Undyne repeats. “No, I’ll look at those after this though! Bunny called and said two human guys were taking you somewhere. Also Dogami and Dogressa said they caught two humans chasing you.” 

Oh, yeah, that happened. It’s okay though, they’re taking you some where with crafting stuff.

“Does Gaster know where you’re going?” Undyne sounds annoyed.

Umm…. You probably shoulda told him. But it’s okay. They said that it’s just to get the lights and lunch. You’ll be home before the blizzard that everyone’s worried about. 

“Dang it worm!” Undyne’s voice becomes angry. “How’d you even get off the Reservation?!”

Bratty and Catty? They’re driving the MTT limo.

“Of course, we wouldn’t check that stupid limo…” Undyne sighs. “Alright, look runt, turn on the GPS on your phone and I’m gonna call those two.”

Okay, you sigh as Undyne disconnects the call, why’s she so worked up? There’s still lots of time before the blizzard. Watching quietly from the back you see Catty answer her phone through the privacy window. She’s laughing and talking so you suppose that’s alright. Staring out the window you watch as people all dressed in heavy winter clothing carrying heavy bags. There’s sale signs in the windows and people smiling at one another. This is all so new to you… There’s not nearly as many people on the Reservation and these crowds are huge. But those other humans look completely at ease with each other. Reaching back into your memory you try to recall a time when you’d been around this many of your own kind. But… You can’t.

“Like, we’re here!” Catty says, the privacy window lowered. “And you gotta skidattle babe! Captain Undyne wants to see us!” 

Okay, you smile at them and climb out of the back with Annoying Dog.

“Thanks for the ride ladies.” Jamal winks at Bratty and Catty as he adjusts his backpack. “We should hang out sometime.” 

“Like totally,” Batty says. “Later boys!” 

You wave as the limo pulls away from the curb.

“Okay, it should be right nearby.” Mark says as Annoying Dog hops into your arms. “Stick close to use Frisk, way too many people hitting the Christmas sales.” 

You nod and follow close to them as they navigate through the desnse sidewalks. The craft store isn’t too far from where you’d been dropped off and once inside you’re surprised by the plethora of supplies. 

“Alright, lights should be over here…” Mark mutters as he leads you through the store. 

You ask Jamal if you can wonder around? 

“Yeah,” Jamal says. “Hey Mark. I’m gonna wonder with Frisk.” 

“Okay, I’ll text you when I’ve found the right lights.” Mark says as he looks at the various lights. 

There’s all sorts of things here and you enjoy wondering the isle. Pulling out a small portion of the money you’d gotten you ask Jamal if you’ll have enough for the lights and a few other things with it?

“Lemme see…” Jamal quickly counts the money .”Heck yeah you will,” He cocks an eye at you. “What’d you do? Tap out your savings? You got a hundo here.” 

Oh, you silently wonder how much Bunny had given you, cool. Jamal is really nice and carries a basket for you as you go through the different art supplies. There’s so many! Popcicle stickes, although you think it’s a ripoff because there’s no popcicles on the sticks so you pass on those, glues, glitters, and all sorts of things! You end up with more glue, glitter, pretty construction paper, and several other things in the basket before you feel finished.

“Hey, look what I found!” Mark calls out to you all.

Turning around you grin widely, Haley and Erica are walking with Mark who’s holding up a set of string lights and a box of batteries.

“Hello Frisk!” Haley runs up to you and smooshes your cheeks. “Hey Jamal! I didn’t know you guys were coming here, this I my favorite craft store!”

“Yeah, what are you guys doing here?” Erica asks, looking down at you with a cocked eye. “Shouldn’t you be watching Frisk back at their place?”

“We wanted to get lights to put in the star they made with Haley yesterday.” Mark tells Erica. “You guys shopping too?”

“Yeah, gonna grab some things to do while I was sitting tonight.” Erica rolls her eyes before grinning at Jamal. “Looks like you’re having a shopping spree.” 

“Hey, if it keeps them happy and lets me focus on my game stats I’m cool with it.” Jamal smirks back at her. “You girls got any other plans? We were gonna get some lunch after we grabbed this stuff.”

“I’m game for lunch.” Haley hops in with a wide grin, linking arms with Erica. “Come on! Let’s check out and then go out!” 

You grin and Jamal takes you to the counter. He helps you check out with the cashier and carries the bags for you as Annoying Dog settles in his back pack.

“I’m telling you I think this guy’s legit.” Jamal tells you as you wait with him and Mark for Haley and Erica to check out. “He’s like one of those other dog monsters, I can feel it.” 

He’s never acted like it, you shake your head, he’s just a dog.

“You’re crazy man.” Mark laughs, petting Annoying Dog’s head. “He’s just a dog.”

“Dude, I’m telling you he’s totally like a super monster or something!” Jamal insists. “I got this feeling in my gut!”

“You’re probably just hungry.” Erica rolls her eyes at him as she and Haley join you all with their own bags. “Come on, let’s go find food.” 

“When this guy goes super sayan on yall’s asses I’m just gonna sit back and laugh.” Jamal grumbles as you all walk out of the store.

“Hey!” Haley snaps. “Now swearing in front of children Jamal!” 

“Oh come on!” Jamal rolls his eyes as you giggle. “It’s ass, it’s literally a body part and an animal! It’s not like I said dirty f-“

Haley clamps her hands over your ears which is surprisingly more effective than when Sans tried to, guess having skin and muscle helps…

There are a lot of carts outside despite the snow, steam and delicious smells rising from each of them as you all wonder. So many choices and foods that you have a hard time deciding. There’s toasted nuts, kettle corn, hot dogs, crepes (They look like thin pancakes with stuff inside!), soups, coffee and cocoa, sandwiches, burgers, so many choices! 

“I’ll have a large mocha with extra whip.” Erica says at the coffee and cocoa stand. 

Nervously, and pulling out some money from your pocket, you ask if you can have one too?

“Eh, sure why not?” Erica shrugs, taking the bill. “Make that two. Larges. Thanks.” She pays and gives you your change. “So, whatcha wanna do tonight while I’m watching you?”

You don’t know, you shrug.

“Guess we can upload more of those pictures.” Erica says, looking over at Mark and Jamal. “Hey! What’re you all doing when you get home?”

“Gonna get the star up and then just hang out.” Mark replies. “I brought my guitar, Jamal brought video games, usual I guess.” 

“Oh that sounds like fun!” Haley beams. “Do you wanna go over too Erica?”

“It’s literally work.” Erica frowns. “But… I guess if you all are going I may as well…”

You grin and, after wondering the stalls, pick the thin pancakes and get toasted marshmallows and peanutbutter in it. Lunch is nice and you enjoy sitting under the snow covered terrace at the shopping mall with the older kids. 

“Hey, can you see if those two girls can pick us up?” Jamal asks as you all finish up your lunches.

You nod and send a text to Bratty and Catty telling them you’re all ready to go. Could they pick you up where they’d dropped you off? Not even a minute later your phone begins to ring.

“Yeah, we’re like, already here.” Catty purs through the phone. “Captain Undyne told us to get you because, like, she really wants to see you.” 

Oh, okay. You tell everyone that they’re already here and that you need to see Undyne when you get back to the Reservation.

“Oh, is that another cute little monster?” Haley asks excitedly as you all gather your things. “I can’t wait!”

You wouldn’t really call Undyne cute but… Eh, whatever works. You wonder what she wants to talk to you about that’s so important that Undyne sent them back to get you so fast? Couldn’t she just text you? Checking your phone to see if you have any missed messages your stomach twists a little. Oops…

15 missed calls.  
67 unread messages.

Welp, tucking your phone back into your pocket and taking a big gulp of the chocolatey, bitter, sweet drink you come to the sobering conclusion that you’re boned. The MTT limo is waiting where they’d dropped you off and you can’t help but giggle as Jamal opts to sit in the front seat. 

“Jeez, you really have the hook up.” Erica says as you all pile into the back of the limo.

“Well, yeah, METTATON is one of their dads.” Haley giggles excitedly. 

“Ugh, another corporate sell out.” Erica rolls her eyes and you ask what she means? “He’s only in it for the money probably, it’s not like he’s using his fame for important things like equal rights, environmental protection, or anything.”

That’s not true, Mettaton’s one of the biggest advocates for monster rights there is! That’s not nice to say, you frown, she doesn’t even know Mettaton. Yeah he’s a big celebrity but he’s also really nice. When the rioters broke onto the Reservation and broke everything Mettaton cancelled everything in his schedule to come and make sure everyone was okay. He’s the reason the world knew about the humans who broke on and did a lot of damage and the only reason other humans have come forward to stand up for the monsters. 

“Woah, easy there.” Mark holds up his hands to you with a nervous smile as Erica glares at you. “You’re right, we only know Gaster and we don’t know what Mettaton does in his free time. But he sounds really nice.”

He is, all of the monsters are you tell them defiantly. They’re all so nice and loving and patient… They took you in when they had no reason to and they’ve been the best family you could’ve ever dreamed of. They’re better than any family you could’ve ever hoped for… 

“They certainly seem like it.” Haley agrees quickly. “They must really love you very much.”

“Yeah, afterall, who get’s one kid for baby sitters?” Maker laughs lightly. “And I saw all that stuff in your room too, it all looks brand new. Shoot, kinda looks like they spoil you.”

Yeah, you smile softly, they really do.

“I didn’t mean all monsters were sell outs…” Erica offers defensively, watching out the window. “Just… You know how celebrities are. They just care about likes, followers, and fame.”

You go quiet… Yeah, Mettaton does care about that but… You think that everyone has good parts about them. If that’s the bad then there’s good. You smile brightly and say that you know that in every person is a good side that you just have to find. Just like Mettaton. When you first met him…

You roll your eyes and explain that he was a TOTAL diva when you first met him. He was so enamoured with getting to the surface and being the biggest star here until all of his fans told him how much they would miss him. He’s got a big heart, it’s just hard to see under the glitter and light shows sometimes. You tell them that they should all meet him when he’s home. Maybe you can ask him and Pappy to make some of their famous pasta for supper and we could all have a dinner party. Oh and they could meet your other friends too! Alphys and Undyne, Asgore and Toriel, Chara and Asriel, and you can’t forget MK or Blooky either. They’re all really wonderful once you get to know them, even Chara!

“I guess that sounds kinda cool.” Erica finally smiles smirkishly at you as the limo pulls to a stop. “Are we back?”

You look out the window and see the guard house and the gates to the Reservation. There aren’t any protestors around so you don’t know why you’ve stopped…

“Hey!” The door beside you is yanked open and Undyne dives in at you. “Where the heck have you been runt?!”

You struggle against the firm noogies and tell her you had to get some art supplies as Haley, Mark, and Erica watch with paling faces. 

“You sent almost everyone into a frenzy!” Undyne snaps as the door closes and the limo begins to move, keeping you in a headlock. “Everyone though that you’d gotten kidnapped by the humans again!” 

Oops…. You manage to squirm out of the headlock and dive back at the Captain of the Royal Guard, latching onto her arm and refusing to let go. Sorry!

“Fuhehehe not as sorry as you’re gonna be!” Undyne laughs. “You’re gonna run extra training sessions with me all spring for running off like that and not answering your friggin phone!” She stops laughing, eyes falling on and narrowing at the three other humans in the limo. “Who’re you guys?”

“W-We’re the sitters that Gaster hired.” Mark manages as Erica and Haley remain in stunned silence. 

“So YOU’RE the one’s that took my runt off the Reservation WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!” Undyne snaps at him. “I should throttle you! Don’t you know that you need to let people know where you’re taking their kids to when you take them?!”

“W-We were under the impression th-that G-Gaster’s their guardian.” Haley offers palely.

“Fuhehehehe!” Undyne laughs. “Just because they LIVE with the skeletons doesn’t mean they’re not ALL of our’s kid!” She ruffles your hair roughly. “This little twerp is everyones’!” Her eyes narrow on the three shocked humans. “So if you wanna just run off with them and NOT bring one of us along then you gotta let EVERYONE know. Got that?!”

They nod quickly.

“Good, do it again and I’ll have to track all of your hides down.” Undyne growls at them warningly before grinning widely. “So, how’d’ya know Dadster?” 

You can’t help but giggle as the three college students nervously talk to Undyne and answer her questions. However, the second Erica brought up Anime everything was fine. By the time that the limo pullsup to your home they’re all in an animated conversation with the Captain of the Royal Guard. She even hangs out for a while, watching as Haley measures your medicine, overseeing Jamal and Mark install the battery powered lights into the star and hanging it over your bed, and making sure everything was settled.

“Not bad.” Undyne grins as you stare up at the shining star, spots of bright light shining through the sparkly gold papier-mache brightly. “Looks like one of those check points in the underground doesn’t it?”

You nod and grin at her. Now you always have a Save Point to come back to. 

“Hehe, yeah.” She agrees before popping her head into Sans’ room. “Gotta look, ya know? He usually keeps it locked.”

You nod, yeah he does, and follow her in.

“You all did a nice job.” Undyne says as you can hear the college kids with Bratty and Catty down stairs getting video games started. “Huh?” She looks over the books on the shelf. “Hehehehehe, oh this is great.” Pulling out her cellphone she snaps a picture of some of the titles. 

What’s great?

“Oh, just gonna rib that bonehead a bit.” Undyne grins widely as she types on her phone. “He acts all cool, calm, and collected but he’s just as lost as the rest of us.” She ruffles your hair and wonders out of the room. “Alright, I’m gonna grab a quick bite then get back out there.”

You nod and go over to the bookshelves. Gaster had alphabetized and also categorized them. Most of the books were either joke books or advanced math and science books so at first you’re confused. But, tucked neatly in their own category with the label “Social/Behavioral Science” you spot what you think made Undyne smile. 

Titles like; Healing Child Trauma Through Restorative Parenting, Raising An Adopted Child, Keys To Parenting An Adopted Child, How To Raise Self-Assured Children, Bounce Back: How To Raise Resilient Kids, Raising Your Spirited Child, fill the section and you pause. Why does Sans have these books? 

Then, an idea hits you. Does he have all these books… Because of you? 

Pulling out your cellphone you send a text to Sans asking if he’s free for a call. Moments later your phone rings.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” Sans asks once you answer. “You’re not in a holding cell are ya?”

No, you’re home… Umm… You have a question….

“Alright, shoot.” Sans says. 

Why does he have a lot of parenting books in his room? Undyne wanted to see how his room looked since everyone fixed it up and you just noticed them…

“Well, first, you really shouldn’t be snooping through other people’s rooms and you know that.” Sans sighs on the other line. “And… I don’t suppose you’ll buy the light reading excuse will you?”

No… You’re just curious. 

“Heh, I got them a little while after you moved in.” Sans tells you. “Tree Dad suggested them and they’ve got some good stuff in them.”

You’re not… You’re not a bad kid though right? There’s words like trauma and resilient. You don’t know for sure but those are usually used in bad ways right?

“No, you’re not a bad kid.” Sans chuckles. “Those are…” He sighs. “How about I explain them to you when I get home? We can go through the books together if you want.” 

Okay, that makes you smile.

“Cool, I got a few more minutes to talk.” Sans says. “So, feel like giving a worried skele more information about what sort of suspicious stuff my suspicious kid is up to?”

Well, you try to adopt a suspicious tone but what does that even sound like? Nothing really, you giggle, but he shouldn’t worry a lot. The goats, hookers, and police were all in video games that Jamal brought over. 

“Ah, that’s good.” Sans chuckles. “And those pictures on the undernet?”

Oh, well, those speak for themselves don’t they? You giggle as Sans sighs.

“Why you gotta be so suspicious?” Sans teases. “Here I am, just a skele worrying his skull off, and you just gotta be all suspicious on your poor, old, skele-dad.” 

You laugh at that, sitting on the edge of his bed, and tell him he’ll like it. Just keep watching the photos. 

“Well, ya know, I got a few surprises up my sleeve if you’re willing to do an information trade.” Sans offers. “Maybe if you tell me what kinda mischief you’re up to then I’ll tell you about a few surprises.” 

Ooh…. That’s tough… But, they’ll be home in about a week and a half right? You can make it until then, you think.

“Aw, come on, not even gonna bite?” Sans laughs. “Jeez, tough crowd. Alright, well I gotta get moving. Be safe, okay buddy?” 

You promise you’ll be as safe as you can be.

“Heh, good. I’ll call you later okay?” Sans sounds happy with your response.

Yeah. 

Hanging up the phone you head down stairs to join the others. Undyne doesn’t stay long but that’s okay, Bratty and Catty hang out for several hours. You all rotate through video games as Mark plays his guitar and works Bratty through a few cords. It’s a lot of fun and a pleasant afternoon. A big Lasanga gets heated up for supper and you enjoy eating with everyone.

“It’s getting really dark out.” Mark says as he checks the window. “We should probably get going.” 

“Yeah, that blizzard’s supposed to hit by seven.” Erica sighs and checks her phone. “It’s about time for your evening meds right? Come on, we’ll give those to you then head out.”

“We can, like, totally give you all a ride.” Batty offers as she bats her eyes at Mark. 

“Hey, you ladies don’t mind I’ll at least take you up on that.” Jamal says as he packs everything up. “Are you gonna be alright on your own for a bit kid?” 

You nod as Erica and Haley measure out your medicine. You have your phone and can call Alphys or Undyne if you need help with anything. Also, Gaster shouldbe home soon. 

“Is there anyone’s house that you and Mr. Fluffy Wiggle Butt could stay at until Gaster’s done?” Haley asks anxiously. “I don’t like the idea of leaving you home alone with a blizzard coming in.”

You shrug, it should be fine. But… Maybe you could call Gaster and see if he’d let you wait at the lab for him?

“Yeah, how about you do that,” Jamal agrees. “We can drop you off on the way.” 

Dialing Gaster’s number you wait as it rings.

“Hello?” Gaster’s voice is broken over the phone, like it got when he was really tired. 

After a quick greeting you ask Gaster if you can wait with him at the lab? The sitters have to go now and they can drop you off.

“Ah, Frisk…” Gaster pauses. “Yes, actually… There’s something I could use your help with if you’re interested.”

Really? You grin excitedly.

“Yes, why don’t you come down right away?” Gaster’s voice begins to smooth out. “Come to my office, I’ll get everything prepared.” 

Okay! You’ll be right there!

“Sounds like it’s good to drop you off?” Erica asks. 

You nod and tell them that Gaster said you can go to his office when you get there.

“Sounds good.” Mark grins. “Do you need anything for down there?”

Hmmm…. You think about it and then go get your lap top and shove it in your backpack along with your winter coat and hoodie. If you get tired you can lay on your coat and use the hoodie as a blanket, you think happily before wondering what you can help Gaster with? It’s probably really boring but… At least you get to help!

“Ready to go?” Jamal asks as you run back downstairs eagerly with your things, coat on as Annoying Dog trails behind you.

Uhuh, you nod, let’s go!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this extra chapter!  
> Kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke~~~~

The clouds overhead are nearly black as you’re taken to the lab, wind whipping around, the cold air cutting like knives through your thick jacket. You have to carry Annoying Dog the short distance from the limo to the lab doors and then push them shut. The lab is silent and you don’t see anyone around. 

Gaster must have sent everyone home because of the blizzard, you think as you head towards his office. That bonhead’s such a workaholic. His office is messier than usual, papers thrown everywhere and the boards messy. Ugh, you roll your eyes and make your way through the mess, and he gets on Sans about his mess. Climbing into the chair at the center of the mess Annoying Dog hops into your lap. You’ll just wait here until he comes to get you, that’s what he said to do anyway. 

It’s so quiet… 

You occupy yourselves for a little while by spinning in the chair and then petting Annoying Dog when that got boring. Your cellphone ringing, which echoed off the sterile walls of the lab like a cavern, almost made you jump out of your skin. 

Grinning, you see that it’s Papyrus calling.

“HELLO HUMAN!” Papyrus greets you happily as the video call comes up.

You grin and say hello, looking at your friends. There’s Papyrus in the center, Sans to his side, Mettaton to the other side, and in the robot celebrity’s arms is a small bundle wrapped in a sequined purple blanket. Is that Calibri?

“Yes he is darling!” Mettaton beams proudly, holding up the bundle so that you can see his face. “Say hello to your big sibling Calibri!” 

You grin widely at the little skeleton. Only his little skull is visible but you can clearly see that he’s Mettaton’s and Papyrus’ baby. There’s a small floof of black hair on his head that looks just like Mettaton’s as well as a section of his skull that’s metal over one eyes, but his eyes and smile are just like Papyrus’. Happy and eager. 

“Nyew!” Calibri’s little voice giggles to the camera as he wiggles excitedly in his blanket, his eyes flashing brightly. 

He’s so cute! 

“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs proudly. “HE IS VERY SMART AND ALREADY KNOWS WHO HIS PAPAS ARE!”

Aww, of course he does. He’s the coolest baby ever so of course his parents have to be the coolest monsters ever. 

“See?” Mettaton coos, holding Calibri close. “You’re such a smart little star aren’t you?”

“What’re you doing in the lab?” Sans asks with a cocked eye socket. “I thought you were staying home with the sitters.”

You were but there’s a big blizzard rolling in so they had to go home. They didn’t want to leave you at home alone though and Gaster said you could wait here until he’s done working. Excitedly, you tell them that Gaster said that you can help him with something.

“THAT’S GREAT HUMAN!” Papyrus exclaims as Sans’ eyes go dark momentarily. “WHAT IS IT YOU’RE HELPING DAD WITH?!”

You don’t know but probably something boring like sending out emails again. Sighing, you tell them you’re a little bored.

“That’s not what it looks like from those pictures on the Undernet.” Mettaton cocks an eye at you.

Pictures? Oh! You grin impishly and pull out your laptop. Loading the Undernet you find pictures of you with Gaster and the other kids along with the four sitters having brunch under the Eifel Tower, driving race cars, and battling an army of mimes while wearing pirate hats. Oh yeah… 

Nevermind, you’re not bored.

“Uhuh,” Metttaton smirks. “Darling… Were these images shopped?”

Umm….. You giggle and nod, yeah… Gaster wanted to play a prank on them and Erica is good at photoshop.

“THEY ARE QUITE CONVINCING!” Papyrus tells you happily.

“But the army of mimes is a bit much.” Sans chuckles. “So, where is Dadster anyway?”

You shake your head, closing the laptop and putting it back. Probably deeper in the lab? You don’t know exactly but you’re not supposed to wonder around without him so you’re staying here until he comes and gets you. 

“Good.” Sans nods approvingly even as his expression grows thoughtful and he pulls out his phone.

“So, other than pulling the wool over us,” Mettaton clears his throat. “what did you do today?”

Oh! You tell them about getting the star up, going to the craft store, visiting Bunny and running into Dogami and Dogressa. Jamal thinks Annoying Dog isn’t a normal dog, even though you’ve told him that he is, and you got to tell all of them about how great it is living with them. Grinning, you also got to have a big coffee and a crepe which is basically a really thin pancake with marshmallows and peanutbutter!

“HUMAN! THAT DOES NOT SOUND VERY HEALTHY!” Papyrus tells you. “AND TREE MOTHER SAID THAT COFFEE IS BAD FOR YOU!”

But it tasted good, you tell him, and you had a big plate of lasagna for supper so it’s okay, right?

“Heh, don’t go making a habit out of it.” Sans chuckles, still on his phone. “When we get home you’re not gonna be eating marshmallows and coffee for lunch.” 

Ugh, you roll your eyes, before giggling. Guess you gotta get it all out now while they’re gone.

“Frisk.” Mettaton gives you a stern look.

Alright, alright, you won’t… Grinning widely, happy to see your friends, you ask what they’ve been up to?

“Well, today Pappy and I went shopping for our little gem.” Mettaton says as he takes the phone and Papyrus took Calibri. “Sans met with some people who are well renowned in the fields of science, medicine, and engineering here. Toriel and Asgore had meetings at the International Ambassadorial Center. I think that Chara and Asriel are playing with the President’s son.” 

“NYEH HEH HEH, YES!” Papyrus says happily as Calibri plays with one of his hands excitedly. “AND CALIBRI HAS BEEN DISPLAYING MAGIC ALREADY! HE IS QUITE GOOD HUMAN!”

Cool! You grin widely and ask if there was anything cool with the scientists?

“Huh? Oh, not really.” Sans says, finally putting his cellphone away. “Got some notes and stuff for when we get back and helped them with some problems. Hey, how bad is the weather out there?”

Ummm… You tell him a blizzard is coming in.

“Do you think that you can get to Grillby’s before it hits?” Sans asks. 

“Really Sans?” Mettaton frowns at the skeleton. “I’m sure they’re fine at the lab, especially since Gaster’s there.” 

Yeah, you say, and the wind’s really bad out. It was hard to get from the limo into the lab as it was…

“I know-******-feeling-*****” the call begins to glitch out, the video pixelating and the noise coming across bad as Sans talks. “Not-*****-phone-*****-…………..”

Sans? Mettaton? Papyrus? You sigh and put your phone away. It’s probably the weather you reason as Annoying Dog whines. What’s wrong boy?

“Good evening,” Gaster’s voice behind you startles you. “I’m glad you made it safely child.” 

You turn around and grin up at him. Getting out of the chair you hug the father skeleton tightly. It’s REALLY windy out! 

“Yes, I was concerned about that.” Gaster smiles and pets your head calmly. “But, you arrived just fine. Were you just talking to my sons?”

Yeah, and Calibri and Mettaton. You smile brightly, Calibri’s so cute! And you think he’s a boy because Papyrus and everyone kept calling him a boy!

“Yes, it does take a few days to desscern the sex of a young skeleton assuming that they’ll show their sex at all.” Gaster says as you let go of him. “I think it best if we stay here tonight, with the weather and all.” 

Oh, okay that sounds good. Can you sleep in his lap again?

“Of course, but after our work is complete.” Gaster tells you, gently taking your hand and leading you towards the door. “Ah, the dog can stay here. We don’t want him getting in the way.” 

You nod and tell Annoying Dog, that had been following close beside you to stay. Annoying Dog whines and then barks loudly. As Gaster leads you out the door he tries to follow but the father skeleton just nudges him back into the office with his foot before closing the door. 

“There we go, it’s for his own security.” Gaster smiles simply at you. “We don’t want him getting hurt on accident do we?”

No, you agree, he’s just a snuggly floof ball. 

Gaster holds your hands as he leads you into the lab. You haven’t been this way in a while, you grin widely and ask what you’re going to do to help him?

“Oh, you’ll see.” Gaster tells you contently. “It’s about your dream last night.”

Really? You’re surprised, you didn’t think he believed you. Something stirs near your soul as you cross deeper into the lab.

“Of course I believed you, I was right there when the Void reached out.” Gaster explains. “We didn’t properly close it when we helped our friends in the Void get out. So, we just have to close it again.”

Oh, that sounds easy. He leads you down a flight of stairs into a dimmed hall.

“Just in here child.” Gaster leads you into a darkened room.

The instant you set foot into the room your soul jerks and you’re yanked, forcefully, back.

“Are you alright?” Gaster asks with a cocked eye socket. 

Yeah… You frown and pull out your soul. Gaster’s hand holds your soul, protectively clenched around it.

“Ah,” Gaster frowns, his face annoyed. “Of course… Alright, let me see.” He kneels before you and reaches for your soul.

The hand flies at him and attempts to punch him in the face. It passes straight through, Gaster’s physicality softening.

“Always such a pain.” Gaster sighs tiredly as the palm begins to glow. “Here,” He smiles, turning around and catching the hand. “This.” A large jar is covered in a purplish magic and yanked over to him. “Should settle THAT.” He shoves the hand into the jar and you see that it’s full of a thick, bluish, liquid. “Now then.” He sighs with a smile as a lid is clamped down on the top and sealed, the hand going immobile. “Shall we?” He gestures inside.

Oh… That was easy. You take his hand and he helps you up. Why didn’t he do that before?

“I hadn’t thought of it before.” Gaster tells you with a wide smile as he leads you into the darkened room. “Sometimes the simplest of solutions evade the greatest of minds.”

That makes you smile, he’s never talked like that before. The room is dark but there’s a lot of tall things that tower over you, hidden under white sheets. You ask what’s under those?

“Just old equipement and supplies.” Gaster tells you, kneeling before you and holding your shoulders. “Nothing for you to see there. Now, are you ready to help me?”

You nod and ask how, looking around.

“Just look at me child.” Gaster guides your face so that you’re staring into his eyes. “I want you to remember something for me, alright?”

Ummm, okay? What?

“Could you remember the time that you were most DETERMINED?” Gaster asks. “I need you to recall when you have been the most DETERMINED that you have ever been. Can you do that for me?”

Oh, okay, that shouldn’t be hard. 

“Good, now close your eyes.” Gaster’s voice grows soothing as his eyes flash purple. “And remember…” 

When you had been your most DETERMINED… You first think about all the times you’ve been playing recently, doing the winter showcase, everything. Magic wraps around you as you remember and you can feel yourself falling into a familiary current of your memories. It’s pleasant, drifting through the happy memories of playing with your friends and performing, and you’re hardly aware of being lifted from where you’d been standing. You don’t notice that you’re placed in a seat either as you think or the distant voice. 

Your soul stirs at the memories and you feel something rising within you. 

Everyone stands perfectly still, the tension skyrocketing as Ms. Moria runs to the side of the stage and the curtains rise.

Your heart is beating rapidly as the bright spotlights glare harshly down on all of you, the tickle at the back of your throat coming back mildly. But you ignore it, you’ve got this. You are DETERMINED.

The music kicks on suddenly and the routine begins. Alternating summersaults across the stage in an “X” pattern and then leap frog leaps. The outer edges of your vision go dark as you focus intensely on every step, a wide smile plastered onto your face. The Pyramid is next, flanked by two tossing circles. You’re one of the tossed, the upperclassmen tossing you all high into the air. The trick is to keep yourself rigid but flexible at the same time, keeping your knees bent in such a way that it took some of the impact from the catch off of the catchers. 

You run and leap as high as you can into the circle. Leaping high and flipping the world around you shifts. The stage is gone and you’re standing in a dark hallway.

“You want to leave so badly?” Toriel asks with her back still to you. “Hmph… You’re just like all the others. There is only one solution to this… Prove yourself.” She turns to face you. “Prove to me that you’re strong enough to survive.”

Toriel blocks the way.

You don’t want to fight her, you try to tell her this as she stands blocking the only exit, you just want to leave! You want to go back!

Flames blast you back and you scream in pain. The world around you flashes and you’re standing before the golden star.

Such a quaint house against the looming backdrop of the Ruins fills you with DETERMINATION. 

Breathing shakily, you run back into the house and down the stairs where Toriel stands waiting.

“You want to leave so badly?” Toriel asks with her back still to you. “Hmph… You’re just like all the others. There is only one solution to this… Prove yourself.” She turns to face you. “Prove to me that you’re strong enough to survive.”

Toriel blocks the way.

“Prove to me that you can defend yourself!” Toriel demands as you dodge her flames.

You don’t want to… You don’t want to fight… But what choice do you have?

Kill or be killed

You’re not doing to die this way. You are filled with DETERMINATION as you lunge forward with the stick at the ready. Dust whirls around you as you cut down Toriel after battering and beating her with the stick until she crumpled sorrowfully to dust.

“Urgh….” She kneals to the ground, bloody and bruised. “You are stronger than I thought… Listen to me… Small one… If you go beyond this door.” Her soft white fur begins to decintigrate to dust. “Keep walking as far as you can… Eventually… You will reach an exit…” She coughs as her body begins to decintegrate. “ASGORE…. Do not let ASGORE take your soul…. His plan cannot… Succeed….” She smiles softly at you. “Be good, won’t you? My… Child…”

You remember now… This is where it had all begun. After killing Toriel you’d run back to the room she had given you and hidden. But… there’d been the voice in your head… The voice that offered you help, offered to teach you. 

You’d spent so much time in the Ruins, learning, growing, becoming stronger. It’d taken every last monster’s life but you’d become strong enough and… Then you had left the Ruins, numb and DETERMINED to survive.

That DETERMINATION to surivive grew as you trudged through Snowden wood. Everyone… They’d all stopped you, they all wanted you dead. Toriel’s warning to not let them take your soul had been the words that echoed through your head as you’d begin to cut every monster down in Snowden woods. Anyone who challenged you. Anyone willing to stand in your way… 

The very first of your runs.

The very first GENOCIDE.

Your DETERMINATION grew with your LOVE. By the time you’d come to Papyrus, blocking your way in Snowden, all you could think of was more. You needed more. If you’re going to get out of this hell where everyone wanted you dead… You needed to be stronger. You had to prove yourself. You have to kill.

You are blinded by your DETERMINATION.

“Extraction Completed.” A mechanical voice chimes distantly as you make your way towards the Core. “System shutting down.”

“Very good.” Gaster’s voice startles you from the memory and you feel yourself being lifted from a thinly cushioned seat. “Now… You don’t need to remember this I think…”

A wave of magic rushes through your mind as you try to open your eyes. But, just as you manage to crack them open and feel the aching of your weary body, your mind goes blank. Except… For Gaster’s smiling face and his brightly shining eyes.   
 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! There is a plot! 
> 
> IT WAS THERE THIS WHOLE TIME!!!

“How would you like to come to the lab with me today?” Gaster asks as you eat breakfast, sitting calmly at the dining table with a simple smile on his face. “I could use your help on a special project.” 

Really? You smile happily, you’d like to go with him to the lab.

“Wonderful,” He rises to his feet and begins to clean up the dishes. “Then please go get dressed and we can go. I will cancel your sitters.” 

Yay! You run excitedly upstairs to your room and get dressed. Just as you begin to look for your phone Gaster comes to the door.

“Have you lost something child?” He asks as you look.

Yeah, you can’t find your phone. 

“Oh, you won’t need that today.” Gaster smiles widely. “I have my phone that you can play on. I assume you would like to call my sons at some point?”

Mmhmm, you nod, he’s not mad at you for loosing your phone?

“Of course not.” Gaster says simply. “It is alright. Afterall, you are still ill aren’t you? Forgetfulness happens when you’re ill.” 

Yeah, you nod, that’s true. 

“Now, come along.” Gaster takes your hand. “We should get going.” 

Gaster leads you out into the dark world and you’re surprised. It’s so dark! 

“Yes, the cloud coverage is quite heavy.” Gaster says, picking you up and heading towards the lab. “We should get to the lab as fast as possible. We do not want your condition to degrade.”

Uhuh, you nod with a happy smile. You’re excited that he’s bringing you back to the lab. When he’d first gotten sitters for you you’d thought you’d never be allowed back. 

“What a silly thought, of course you can come help me.” Gaster tells you. “Silly child, only you can help me.” 

Really? That makes you beam proudly. You’re gonna do your best for him! Oh, has he heard from Papyrus and them? You wanted to call them last night but fell asleep after you’d gotten home from shopping. 

“I have, they’re going quite well.” Gaster says. “I believe that Papyrus and Mettaton have discovered that Calibri is of the male sex.”

Oh cool! So he’s a boy! You ask how skeletons figure stuff like that out? 

“Usually a child will communicate their gender at a young age somehow.” Gaster explains as the lab comes into view. “Ariel, Sans’ and Papyrus’ mother, would incessantly ask them if they were a boy or girl when they were young until they started to respond. There’s also skeletal structures and formations that can hint at sexes.” 

Ah, sounds complicated. You says that you’re really excited to meet Calibri and that you’re going to be the best big sibling for him that you can be. 

“I’m sure you will.” Gaster chuckles, carrying you into the very empty lab. “Now, the project that I need help with is actually very important so I need your complete focus. Understand?”

You nod, excited to help with an important project. What is the project?

“Well, it appears as though the Void didn’t close properly when we had freed our friends from the Void.” Gaster explains as he carries you past his office door where you can hear a whimpering and pawing. “So, we’re going to close it together.” 

Oh, that is important. Your eyes go wide as he brings you down a set of shadowy steps. How can you help though? 

“You can help by remembering a time when you were at your most DETERMINED.” Gaster tells you simply, carrying you into a dark room where tall objects stand under white sheets. “Can you do that for me child?”

Uhuh, you nod as you look up at the objects under the sheets. What’re those?

“Nothing to concern yourself with.” Gaster tells you as he brings you to a large machine with a chair in the center of it under a glass dome. “Tell me, child, do you remember what this machine is?”

You shake your head, you don’t think you’ve ever seen it before. What is it?

“It’s a safety seat.” Gaster tells you happily, setting you in the chair and buckling a belt across your lap. “You see, you can rest safely in this seat while I work until I’m ready for your help.”

Oh, you watch as he straps your wrists and then ankles down, this is a lot isn’t it?

“It’s all for safety child.” Gaster assures you as you begin to feel uneasy. “Come, you trust me don’t you?” He gently pets your head and you can feel magic surging through you. “Now, remember when you were most DETERMINED for me…”

Taking a deep breath your eyes begin to droop as a memory comes forward. He’d killed you 27 times already… But you won’t give up. You are DETERMINED to end this all and destroy this wretched world. Especially this stupid comedian.

“Child,” A hand gently rouses you. “Come now child, it’s time for breakfast.” 

Blinking groggily awake you yawn softly. Ugh… You don’t feel good and tell Gaster.

“You’re still quite ill, and I’m sure that spending so much time outside yesterday didn’t help.” Gaster tells you as he helps you sit up with a simple smile. “Here, how about after breakfast you come to the lab with me today? You can help me with a special project.” 

Oh, that sounds fun. You smile tiredly at that and nod. 

“Alright, just get dressed and I will get breakfast ready.” Gaster says, rising from the side of the bed and leaving the room. 

Slowly, your body aching and joints stiff, you get dressed. Huh, where’s your phone? Frowning, you sigh. You’ll have to ask Gaster to call it… Oh well. Smiling sleepily you finish getting dressed, glancing at your lap top. That’s right, Sans never called you last night like he said he would. Ugh, that bonehead.

Once you find your phone you’ll have to send him a text and call him out on it. You’ll get on the Undernet later to see what everyone’s been up to. Smiling with the plan you head downstairs as the smells of something sweet and maply waft upstairs.

“I’ve read that oats are quite good for children.” Gaster says, pouring oats from a pot into a bowl for you. “They have some of the dried fruits and brown sugar from the baking cabinet in them.” 

Oh, nice. You put on a nervous smile, remembering Gaster’s last attempt at cooking. 

“There, now eat.” Gaster says, placing the bowl before you with a spoon and pushing your chair in. “You must eat if you’re to keep your strength up.” 

Okay, you smile nervously and take the spoon. Blowing on the spoonful of oats you let it cool before taking a bite, bracing yourself for the worst. Yum!

It’s actually really good! You look up at Gaster in surprise. It’s sweet and nutty and fruity! 

“It’s good?” Gaster asks with a pleased smile.

Uhuh, you nod. 

“I’m glad.” Gaster smiles simply as someone knocks on the door. The father skeleton’s eyes narrow on the door and he gets up, seeming annoyed. “Now, who could this be?” 

“Morning Gaster.” It’s Undyne at the door. 

“Ah, good morning Captain Undyne.” Gaster greets her. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, you can tell me why you haven’t been answering your phone and where you’ve been.” Undyne snaps at him, walking into the house past him. “You both have everyone in Newester Astrangia worried sick!” She looks you over. “And no one has seen you two around in DAYS!”

Huh? You tilt your head to the side, you saw her just the other day… She jumped into the limo while your sitters were bringing you home from shopping for craft supplies.

Undyne stares at you for a moment, her eyes narrowing.

“What are you eating?” She walks over to you, her shoulders squaring like they would for battle. 

Oats? You hold up the bowl to her. Gaster made them for you, they’re good.

“Gaster can’t cook,” Undyne sniffs the bowl before turning her head towards the father skeleton, standing silently by the door. “That’s why Papyrus was cooking like a maniac before he left…”

But this tastes really good, you tell her, and you feel better now.

“Lemme try a bite…” Undyne takes a bite of the oats. “What the?” She calmly puts the bowl down, her mouth twitching. “You’re coming with me kid. Go get your coat on.”

Oh, but Gaster said you could go to the lab with him today…

“I don’t give a crap, go get your-“ She glances back and then turns to face Gaster. “Get out of here!” 

Your eyes grow wide as you look around Undyne and see a large, dark, seething mass. Startled, you hop out of your chair as Undyne summons a spear. 

“Run!” Undyne roars as she lunges towards the mass. “Get help!” 

Your legs take off and you run out of the house. Sprinting up the road your heart pounds wildly as your weakened lungs burn. Where do you go?! Where can you go?! Guards! You need to find the Royal Guard! Running onto the main road you run through a snowball fight, into a snowman, trip, roll, splat, and then scramble back to your feet.

Undyne is in trouble and you need to find her help. Spotting Grillby’s you run inside.

Undyne needs help! You wheeze in the doorway as several members of the Royal Guard look over at you confusedly.

“Where is she?” Doggo is the first off his barstool.

Back at your house, you tell them quickly, please they have to hurry.

“Come on!” Doggo barks, grabbing his blades and running out into the cold howling. 

You slump against the wall as the other members of the guard run past, Lesser Dog bringing up the rear barking wildly. Your knees give out and you slide to the floor as your lung burn. Wheezing, everything around you warps and you begin to shiver as your sweater clings to your skin with sweat.

Something bright and warm approaches you. 

Looking up weakly you’re still trembling as Grillby crouches before you.

“…....... Come……” He holds out his hand to you.

Hand trembling, you reach for his hand before pausing. Won’t it burn?

Grillby shakes his head.

Trusting him, you take his hand and are surprised to find that though his hand is hot it doesn’t burn. Grillby helps you to your feet and leads you behind the counter, through a door that you’ve never been through before. There’s a kitchen all around and a set of stairs to your immediate right. In the kitchen is another fire elemental, Ember you vaguely remember.

“…………..?” The young elemental approaches you both.

“………………….” Grillby points upstairs and pulls out a cellphone from his pocket, handing it to her. “………………………………………………………….”

“………………….” Ember nods and takes the phone then your hand. 

She leads you up the steps to what looks like a living room with black iron furnature with cushions made out of a thick fabric. 

“………….?” Ember crackles at you, leading you to a seat and giving you the cellphone. She holds her hand to her head like she’s calling and then points to the phone then you.

O-Oh, you look at the phone. Call for help, you realize and then begin to dial. Who? Who can help you? The Royal Guard is already on it. It’s okay. It’s all okay…

You dial and hold the phone to your head, relieved to find the number already in the phone. 

“Not right now Grill.” Sans’ annoyed voice comes on the phone after a few rings.

Sans! You’re so relieved that he picked up. In a rush you tell him what happened with Undyne at home and how Gaster had gone all gloopy and-

“Kid?!” Sans cuts you off. “Crap kid where have you been?! We’ve been trying to get ahold of you and Gaster for days!” 

You pause, what? You’d talked to him the day before yesterday. What’s he mean days?

“We haven’t heard from either of you in a week kid.” Sans says over the phone. “Where are you? What do you mean Gaster went gloopy? What’s happening with Undyne?”

You shake your head, that’s not right. You’d called him just the day before… About the books in his room… Anyway! Gaster was going to take you to the lab to work on a special project and then Undyne came and she was surprised because Gaster made you oats for breakfast. Then she told you to run and Gaster got big and Undyne pulled out a spear and-

“Okay, where are you now?” Sans cuts you off. 

Grillby’s, you found some of the Royal guard here and asked for help. Wait… You pause… Gaster had just woken you up for breakfast… Why was the Royal Guard here? Why’s Grillby’s even open right now? You look up at Ember confusedly. What time is it?

“It’s almost noon there kid.” Sans says as Ember holds up her fingers, one then a two… Twelve… Noon… “Look, stay at Grillby’s okay? We’re at the airport now. We’re on our way okay?”

You nod and take a deep breath as your head begins to ache. What’s going on? Why’s everything so confusing? 

“Just stay where you are, we’re boarding now.” Sans tells you. “We’re on our way.”

Okay…

“Stay with Grillby, okay buddy?” Sans says. “If Undyne and the rest of the Royal Guard are on it then it should be under control by the time we get home.”

You can do that…

“Good…” He takes a deep breath. “And… Kiddo, I want you to stay calm… We’ll work this out okay?”

Okay…

“Alright…” Sans pauses. “And… Whatever you do, don’t let Gaster get ahold of you until we’re back, understand? I don’t care what you have to do, but don’t let him get to you.”

You feel numb as everything seems to still around you. What if… Your voice is shaking, you don’t want to… What if he starts a fight sequence?

“Then... You gotta fight buddy.” Sans’ voice is grim. “Look, we have a direct flight. It’s eleven hours to Ebbott International from Green Apple. We’ll be there soon. It’s not gonna come to that because we’re gonna be there so soon. Just stay with Grillby, he won’t let it get that far. Okay?”

Okay… You take a deep, shaking, breath. Okay… You can do this. Everything will be okay right? Once their home they’ll make Gaster normal again, right?

“Yeah, we’ll do our best.” Sans tells you. “I promise buddy, it’ll all be okay.” 

Okay…

“I gotta go so the plane can take off.” Sans says. “We’ll be there soon.”

Okay… You’ll stay with Grillby and hide. 

“Good.” Sans sighs angrily as someone talks to him. “We’ll be back soon. Stay safe. I’ll see you soon.” 

Okay, you’ll be here… With Grillby and Ember.”

The call ends and you look at Ember with large eyes. They’re all coming home and they’re gonna help Gaster. Sans wants you to stay with them until they’re home. Is that okay?

Ember smiles and nods, gesturing downstairs and then to you. You tell her you don’t understand.

“………Tea?” Ember’s voice is soft and heavy with the crackles of fire, but warm.

You smile nervously and nod. It takes a while but, after sitting with Ember and sipping the tea she brought you which is heavy with spices like ginger and cinnamon, you begin to calm down. It’s okay now, you tell yourself. The Royal Guard is gonna take care of everything and… Yeah… It’s all okay.

Slowly, weariness begins to sink in and your body aches tiredly. Why do you feel so weak? What’s happened? How’s a week passed? 

Soon, your eyes are drooping and you fall to the side. Ember stays with you and let’s you lay your head in her lap. She’s warm and pets your hair soothingly, the crackling of her flames like a song that lulls you to sleep. 

Drifting tiredly through a dark sleep you see yourself as a soul. Shining weakly you’re pulled through the dark, unable to struggle. A tendril of the darkness wraps around you and pulls you through the dark. You see that the dark is pulling you back towards the pit of trapped souls...

You try to struggle, you reach desparately for your DETERMINATION, but… It isn’t there. Desparate and afraid you cry out for help. Someone, anyone, please don’t let the darkness get you! You don’t want to be trapped like the other souls!

Through the dark a light flickers and, to your amazement, someone came. Not just one soul, but two monster souls shoot through the darkness all around you like stars and cut off the tendril pulling you towards the pit. They latch onto you and pull you far away from the pit as the dark tendrils reach out for you again. Weakly, feebly, you’re so greatful as they pull you to safety. It’s two, they’re close, siblings. Oddly, you wonder if it’s Papyrus and Sans? That’d be amazing but one of the souls nudge you firmly and you get the impression that you’re wrong. But they are siblings… And they’re helping you. 

One of the souls breaks off and the other leads you away as it goes to push back the dark tendrils that continue to reach. The soul that remains with you pulls you further away and towards a large cloud of dark shadows. It’s a miasma that the soul pulls you into, even as you hesitate. You may just be a soul but the density of the cloud, the miasma, is staggering and you feel choked by it. It’s suffocating but, you see looking through it, that the tendrils dare not follow you here as the other soul that had been holding them back joins you both.

“Close off.” The words float through your mind as the soul brushes against you. “Shut away.” 

“Sate.” The other soul floats against you. “Must be heard.”

“Help us, please.” That request is clear and you suddenly know who these souls are. 

And they need help.

You jolt awake, gasping as your lungs tense against breathing. They need your help…

Sitting up, you look around while rubbing your head. What the…Ugh you feel awful… Looking around it takes you a minute to remember that you’re at Grillby’s. Oh yeah… You’ve never been up here before…. Looking around you realize that you’re still holding Grillby’s phone. Seven at night.

You can hear the noises of patrons downstairs and someone in the kitchen. Head aching as you try to recall the conversation you had with Sans you realize that there’s still four hours until everyone would be home. Is everything under control? Is Undyne okay? What about Gaster? Is he normal now? You wonder if you should go see?

No, Sans told you to stay where you are. What about your dream? They need your help. You go to the window and look out it. There’s the roof of the house behing Grillby’s and beyond that you see trees in the distance. It seemed like they’re in immediate danger in your dream… They were hiding in that thick miasma just to avoid being captured by… Whatever that is….

Ugh! You rub your head, what’s going on?! There’s a thump outside and your eyes snap open. Looking out the window you don’t see anything but the ledge beneath the window, complete with a withered planter box, blocks all view of the narrow alley bellow. Unlocking the window you push it open and lean out to get a better view. Standing bellow is a woman with long brown hair, a gentle smile, wearing a long black coat. 

“Frisk,” They call. “Come here please. I need your help.”

Blinking your head aches sharply. Ugh… Why’s your head hurt so much?

The door behind you opens and you look back. You only catch a glimpse of Ember before a pair of hands grab you by the shoulders and you’re yanked out the window. Pulled into the cold world beyong you’re wrapped in shadows as a large form twists around you.

You struggle against the dark form as it jumps from shadow to shadow. 

“I’m sorry…” Korak’s distinct voice circulates around you as he hides in the shadows, a group of Royal Guards running by. “There isn’t another way…”

What’s going on?! You continue to struggle. 

“We have to seal it off before it can break out.” Korak explains as the lab comes into view. “We have to power the Bridge and shut it off for good.” 

The Void? This doesn’t make any sense! How’d he get out of stasis?!

“When you broke it’s hold on my soul I was able to wake enough to get out of that forced sleep.” Korak explains as he scales the side of the lab’s external wall and slips in through a vent. “We have to keep it at bay. We have to keep it back. I need your DT for that.” 

You don’t understand, how is the Void any danger? How are you supposed to keep a PLACE at bay? What’s he talking about?

“It is nothing and everything, nowhere and everywhere,” Korak says as he lurches through the ventilation. “It has no will and no soul but… We gave it both.” He stops at a vent and slides through into a dark room. “We cannot sate it, we cannot give it peace.” You’re spat out from the Memory Morph’s massive form as the lights in the room turn on. “We can only contain it. Lock it away, block it off.” He begins to type on a security panel next to a door as you scramble back across the floor. “We need at least two thousand more DTU… Twenty more vials…”

Your back bumps against something hard and you turn around to see several large, tall, things covered in white sheets. Head hurting sharply, you pull at the sheets. 

A dozen tall stasis tanks are revealed as Korak shoves a desk against the door. Floating, eyes closed, in the light blue stasis substance of the tank before you is Gaster…

How… When?

“He didn’t understand…” Korak’s words are sad as he approaches you. “No one understands. But you’ve seen it. You know the danger.”

The dark? The Void? You scramble back, fearful tears filling your eyes, and your back presses flat against the tanks. 

“We didn’t know, we just wanted relief from the pain.” Korak says, taking your arm as you cry out. “We can finish this though.” 

You don’t want to! Please stop! You kick and struggle as you’re pulled towards a machine. Eyes landing on the chair inside of a large glass dome your head throbs painfully again. 

You don’t want to go into that machine, you can’t remember what it does but you know that you don’t want to be put in that machine. Heart racing you kick, bite, scream, anything you can to keep from being put back in that machine. You’re not going back. You won’t! You refuse!

Desperation and fear flood your mind as your heart beats rapidly. You are not going to be put in that machine. You are DETERMINED to fight back.

Like a tidal wave, DETERMINATION floods through you in a rush of adrenaline as you struggle. You can feel the waves of DT lashing off you like whips as you rip your arm from Korak’s grip. Glass shatters and something wet splashes against you as you continue to push everything in you out in an effot to keep them away. You’re not going back in that machine! You won’t! They can’t make you!

Something large and dark surrounds you magic tries to restrain you, but you continue to struggle.

“Please, Secret Friend.” Genisis’ voice manages to break through your panic, their words pained. “Stop.” 

But your heart beat won’t slow and it’s all you can do to restrain the DETERMINATION within you as you’re wrapped in dark surroundings. You’re so scared… What’s going on?

“You…”A voice growls furiously.

You catch a glimpse of Gaster rising to his feet, the stasis tanks all around shattered as the VMs’ flee. His eyes shine brightly, angrily, with magic as he steps towards Korak. 

“Come,” Genisis slips into the shadows along with several shadow walkers. “Come my friends.” 

You cling to Genisis, afraid of both Gaster and Korak, as everyone flees enmass like a large dark cloud through the vents out of the lab. There’s Royal Guards charging towards the lab as you’re taken through the woods away from it all. 

“Secret Friend?” The shadow walkers begin to chime excitedly as Genisis takes you all higher and higher up the mountain “Secret Friend! Secret Friend Secret! Secret Friend Safe!”

“Yes, all the secret friends are secret.” Genisis agrees. “All the secret friends are safe…” 

All? You’re so confused as you wonder what they mean by all? Are there others?

Genisis leads the fleeing VMs into the Underground by way of the enterance, all leaping in a jumble down into the Underground. 

Genisis lands easily and continues to move deep into the Ruins, not stopping until they reach a deadend near Toriel’s old house.

“Here…” Genisis breaths heavly as you’re dropped from their softening physicality to the ground. “I am… Sorry… So tired…”

You remain silent, shaken and confused, as the Shadow Walkers all around mimic Genisis’ exhaustion. They slump against the wall weakly as things fall from their forms. Your eyes go wide as, among trinkets and small things, bodies fall from their forms. 

“They are alive.” Genisis tells you calmly as you stare at nearly a dozen humans, all laying on the stone ground immobile. “Just… Asleep.” 

Your heart begins to pound as you inch towards the other humans. They’re…. All breathing and look okay. Trembling, you ask if these… Are these the missing humans?

“Yes,” Genisis nods. “I can explain though.” 

Are they going to kidnap you too?

“If I’d wanted to then I would have by now.” Genisis shrugs calmly. “I can explain if you are willing to listen?”

Yeah, you look up at them with large eyes, you definitely want an explanation.

“Yes…” Genisis sounds weary, they reach out with their hand. “I can show you if you would like?”

No, you take a step back, you don’t want them in your head. 

“I… Will try to explain, it is easier to show.” Genisis says as their form softens.

What’re they doing?! You panic, backing up quickly as the Shadow Walkers slump sleepily over the various unconscious humans.

“Taking a less imposing form, I can feel your fear.” Genisis says as they take on a form similar in size and shape to your own, only dark like a shadow walker. “And that is not my intent...”

Well, being short isn’t going to make you any less afraid. Whatever, what the heck is going on?

“Do you remember the war?” Genisis asks as they sit cross legged before you on the ground. 

You nod, cautiously sitting in front of them. 

“We…” Genisis takes a deep breath. “Our elders... Thought that if we could take the thoughts, emotions, and desires for war from both sides before it could start that it would prevent it. And it worked, for a time. My people spread as far as we could, stalking those with the power, authority, and DETERMINATION to raise the battle field and took those desires from them.” They look at you. “You see… We would rob them of their desires through their memories. We would take the drive and emotions that pushed them closer towards war. All in the name of peace.”

Okay, but what does that have to do with now?

“I’m getting there.” Genisis sighs. “Naturally, it didn’t last forever. It bought us a few centuries of peace, but that ended and the war was waged… During the war my kind was very good at stripping the human forces of all that drove them, of everything that gave them DETERMINATION. But there was a price to be paid.” They pull out from within them a monster soul, and you see that it is covered in deep fractures like yours’ had once been. “You see… The soul of any creature is the culmination of who and what they are… Most especially their memories, thoughts, and feelings. When we took from the human forces to deter their resolve we took from them pieces of their very souls. Those pieces continued to fight though and destroyed my kind from the inside out if we could not find a way to cope. It killed us off slowly, even after we were shut away in the Underground…” They meet your eyes. “Korak and I only survived because we took the least of all the hatred, bile, and poison that the humans had held for us in their souls…” They pause in thought. “So, we survived.” They shake themselves. “We threw ourselves into trying to find a way to get out of the Underground. It was easy enough. We stayed and recouped as much as we could. We grew comfortable in our work and managed to contain all of the shards of human souls that we had collected…” They lean back. “At some point… The theory of MDT came about. Monsters with their own form of DETERMINATION. It was fascinating and we thought that, perhaps, if we could tap into such a power then we could counter the humans’ magic that held us captive and free ourselves. Mind you, there were dozens of theories on how to break down the barrier. Dr. Gaster focused on the extraction of human DT and Korak focused on the isolation of monster DT. At some point… We started scouting young monsters who showed signs of potential Bosses to be able to see if we could pinpoint the exact timing of when the alteration of magic production against magic absorption began. We were able to determine that Boss monsters begin to produce their own magic shortly after birth and the production of said magic increases as they age. However, it alters as one ages and does not remain pure like human DT does. So, we took a promising youth before their magic began to mature and… Attempted to extract it.” They hesitate. “Dr. Gaster did not know and when he discovered the extraction in progress he tried to stop it. But the child lashed out and we were all flung into the Core…”

So… How’d they end up in the Void?

“I am not entirely sure my friend…” Genisis sighs. “While in the Void… I learned that it is everywhere but nowhere specifically. There are points in every world, every dimension, where it is more present than others. I believe that myself, Korak, our entire team, and even Dr. Gaster were fortunate enough to be flung through one of the weak points and absorbed by the Void. Being trapped in the Void… We were all separated for the longest time. Dr. Gaster remained closest to one of the weak spaces between the Void and this world, I believe because pieces of his own soul remained in this world.” You tilt your head to the side, how? “By his sons.” Genisis explains. “It’s strange but… The Void is not meant to maintain souls I think and I think that the workings of the soul remain outside of the Void’s vast influence. By the parts of his own soul remaining in this world through his sons Dr. Gaster was able to maintain his own sanity and clarity. Though his physicality was deeply affected by the Void his soul was not and he was able to work within the powers of the Void.” They hesitate. “The rest of us… Were not as anchored… The memories, the shards of souls that we had taken, began to lash out at both Korak and I. For the longest time those pieces of souls tormented us and drove us to the brinks of sanity. Then… An idea came… The Void weakened our grips on ourselves, our bodies from our souls and our minds from our bodies. Korak and I were able to tear the shards of souls and memories from one another and piecemeal ourselves back together…” They tremble in pain. “It was… Torture… But, it saved us from the demise we otherwise faced…” Genisis meets your eyes. “Those souls… The shards of them… We flung into the deepest pit of the Void, hoping that they would fade there… But they haven’t and... As the elders once taught us, all memories yearn to be known. All emotions must be felt. All must be settled for there to be any peace.” 

So your dreams… The pit of souls?

“That is the pit into which we threw the souls…” Genisis answers. “They are reaching out to be heard, to be felt, by one who is complete.” 

Is that why those dark things held theirs and Korak’s souls?

“Yes,” Genisis smiles at you. “I didn’t know that you’d recognized us. Quite impressive.” Their smile falls. “Those fractions… When we removed them they took with them specs of our own souls. They’re small fragments but… As you saw they add up over time to the fractures you see.” They pause for several seconds. “That is how they are reaching out to us now… Because they have parts of us and want to be known… They want to be heard and felt but we cannot lest we be destroyed ourselves or worse… Cave to their volatile and violent desires…”

You blink slowly… So… What now? Why are they reaching out to you? What does any of this have to do with now?

“I believe that the souls are drawn to you because you are the closest human to us and, by proxy, are reaching out for you. Korak and I have both seen your memories and have tasted your soul through them. The trapped souls must know your soul as well by now. As for our current predicament… I suppose you could say at a conflict of theory between Korak and I.” Genisis sighs, getting to their feet. “Korak believes that if we can shut out the Void, completely, then all will be well. That is why he has been collecting your DT. I don’t know his exact theory but I think he wants to make the Void collapse in on itself and he thinks that by doing so he will successfully seal away the souls if not destroy them.”

But they don’t agree? You rise to your feet and follow them as they walk.

“No.” Genisis shakes their head. “Firstly because I do not know what causing the Void to collapse in on itself would do to our dimension. Secondly because I do not think it is right. Those souls, those memories, can be sated. They must only be… Settled. They must be heard and known… That is all they want, that is what we were taught. Everything, even that which is painful, must be reckoned with or it will stagnate. Even that which has gone vile must, in time, be addressed or it will poison all.” They take a deep breath. “I… I do not believe that Korak and I are strong enough to address the desires and needs of these souls… So I thought, if I could gather humans who already had the propensity for violence and anger then they could take in the souls and contain them… But, as I collected them and watched humans, I saw that it was the same for them as it was for us… The anger and hatred grows and poisons every aspect of their souls as it had done to us… Then, I came to know you.” They smile at you as you’re lead through the Ruins and into Snowden Wood, leaving the doors to the Ruins ajar. “You’ve held so much hatred and bile before, you’ve been as volatile as those souls, and you’ve been violent. Yet, here you are with an unmarred soul. I began to wonder… What if I could find a human who could settle these souls? Someone who could let them be heard and let them find peace?” They smile at you as you both wonder on. “Then… All could be well again.”

Your stomach tenses as you think about everything you had learned. So… Korak had been stealing your DT to seal off the Void… Genisis had been stealing humans to settle the souls… And Gaster… Ugh… Your head aches sharply… What do you do? What can you do? What if it’s a trap? What if...

Looking up at Genisis you glare at them. Why hadn’t they told you any of this before?!

“I was studying you and trying to earn your trust.” Genisis tells you. “Also… Of all the questions you asked, you never asked these. I cannot supply an answer to a question that is not asked.”

Seriously? Your jaw drops. What kind of crap is that?! If this kind of stuff is happening then they have to tell people! 

“And who would believe me?” Genisis asks. “Most of my kind assumed that all who had been in the Void are crippled of the mind or insane, and you are a child. What good would it have done to tell you? Why place such a burden on one who is not capable of managing it?”

Because!

. . . 

You could’ve made someone listen! You could’ve pestered Gaster or Sans or Toriel or Asgore or ANYONE into listening! It might’ve taken you a long time but you would have MADE them listen one way or another!

“Oh…” Genisis blinks slowly at you. “My apologies…”

Apologies? Anger begins to boil inside of you. All you’ve wanted to know for months now is what’s going on and you trusted them to be honest and tell you what they knew! You hid them from your friends and family! You helped them get away! All you wanted was them to tell you what was going on and they’ve been LYING to you this whole time! 

“Yes… It would appear I have made a severe blunder of all this…” Genisis agrees slowly. “Well, now that I have told you everything that I know, do you suppose you are willing to help with this predicament?”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke

You’re angry and frustrated but… You can’t not help them. If these souls, or memories of souls, or soul shards, WHATEVER they are, is what’s causing all of this then you can’t just walk away. So, what do you do now?

“You’ll help?” Genisis seems surprised as you stare them in the eye.

Yes, you are DETERMINED to make all this stop. So, what do you have to do?

“I hadn’t thought that you would be so amicable to helping.” Genisis smiles happily. “We must only find a point where the connection between our dimension and the Void is strongest and then we can go together there.” 

Okay, you begin to pace as you think. Every time you’ve actually, physically, entered the Void was through Gaster’s door in Waterfall… Room 269. You look up at them and tell them that you think you know a way there but you don’t know if the door will be there right now. Will the Shadow Walkers and their “Secret Friends” be alright alone for a while?

“Yes, they are very resourceful.” Genisis nods. “I also know of an entrance but… If you know a safer one then I think that we should try yours’.”

Safer? You ask them what they mean as you begin to walk towards Waterfall.

“There’s sporadic openings around the Core where the Void often reaches through.” Genisis explains. “The only issue is that they sometimes occur in or near enough to the lava that it could prove challenging to enter without serious injury.”

Yeah, of all the ways you’ve died you’ve managed to avoid dying by lava and you want to keep it that way. Actually, thinking back amusedly, you’re rather impressed with yourself. You’ve been stabbed, burned, beaten, buried, drowned, electrocuted, and crushed to death but never melted in lava. The little victories you suppose…

“Perhaps, when all of this is over and settled, you will let me untangle your memories?” Genisis asks with interest after you’ve walked in silence for a while. “They are quite fascinating, how you recall so many times within the same space and frame.” 

You shoot them a sharp look and tell them that you’re not going to give them OR Korak THAT permission any time soon. You’re very angry at them for not just telling you what was going on in the first place so that all this could be avoided. Well… Maybe Gaster going crazy couldn’t be avoided…

“Dr. Gaster is not insane and I followed your lead in information disclosure.” Genisis says calmly. “You disclose almost nothing of what is truly in your soul to anyone, even those closest to you, why should I do any different?”

How do they know that? You frown.

“It is my instinct.” Genisis explains. “You know this. When you are with the skeletons your mind often wonders to times when they have hurt and killed you. When you are with Chara you recall betrayal and being used. With Asriel you recall a flower that had been cruel and merciless, but had also let you show a side of yourself that you hide from the others.”

You don’t like how often they’ve been apparently looking at your memories.

“I did not look, they sought to be seen.” Genisis replies calmly. “Human memories bleed off of your kind when you reject them and you reject a great many. They want to be known for they are a part of you, no matter how much you deny them.”

You go quiet for a while trudging through Snowden into Waterfall. Are… Are any bleeding off of you now?

“A great many,” Genisis nods as you pass a SAVE point and pause. “Many revolving around your own death.”

Falling silent again you stare at the SAVE point then glance at the old, dusty, sentry station. This is where Sans had always stood guard in Waterfall… When you had been going through the endless rounds of Neutral runs trying to complete a Pacifist he’d sometimes offered to take you to Grillby’s where he’d talk to you about Papyrus and Flowey…  
Do they get memories off the other monsters? Or just you?

“I catch glimpses from the others but monster memories are harder to see and understand.” Genisis says as you decide not to make a new SAVE file. “I have seen nothing off of your skeletons though, although I have caught glimpses of emotions from them.” 

Eh, that’s not really what you were looking for but…

Do they know how the skeletons feel… about you? 

“I do not know how Dr. Gaster feels.” Genisis shakes their head as you begin to walk on. “The eldest son of Gaster is often frustrated with certain behaviors of yours’ but there is little malice towards you. The tall son of Gaster most often feels happiness and amusement when with you.” 

Ah… You don’t know what you were expecting but… That wasn’t the answer you were hoping for. Laughing a little, you suppose that maybe it is a bit much to hope that… To hope that they felt love for you…

“Oh, is that what you wanted to know?” Genisis asks. “I’m sure that they do, you don’t need to have my talents to be able to see that they all care and love you deeply.” 

You ask them if they’ve felt it though? Have their abilities picked up on love from them? Towards you?

“I…” Genisis pauses in thought. “I am sorry but… Love as an emotion is a difficult concept to grasp for me. Love is a thing in my mind, it is what you hold deep in your soul for another person. The way I love my brother is not a singular emotion that one can sense.” They smile widely. “Love is many things, so I cannot say that I have ever sensed love from anyone.”

Eh… You shrug and stare ahead. That’s alright. You love them, all of your friends, and that’s all that matters… Someday, when you’ve made everyone happy and made a true happy ending everything will be better…

“I look forward to seeing what a true happy ending is.” Genisis smiles at that. “I don’t think I have ever seen one before, it will be a very memory worthy experience I think.”

That makes you smiles a little as you pass into the next corridor. Alright, the door to 269 should be here somewhere… You begin to feel along the wall, searching. Come on, where is it?

“You are looking for a door?” Genisis asks as they stare, eyes locked, on the wall before them.

Uhuh, there should be a door… Somewhere…

“I think…” Their hand raises slowly to the wall. “Here…” 

You look over and see that they’re holding a door knob in their hand. Yeah! That’s it!

Grinning widely, you tell them to open it.

“I…” Genisis hesitates and then looks at you with large eyes. “I’m sorry… I’m afraid…” 

What? Why?

“I do not want to get stuck there again…” Genisis says. “It… I worry that if I go back now… I won’t be able to leave again.” 

Oh… You guess you understand… But this has to be done right? You need to help them settle the souls and you can’t do that alone. So, if they want this done, they need to come with you. 

“I know…” Gensis inhales deeply before opening the door. “Alright, I am ready.”

You step beside them and look through the open door. Pure darkness… This isn’t the bright room where Gaster had always been waiting for you but… As you stare into the dark you recognize it. This is the same oppressive dark that has been haunting you in your dreams. The same dark that has been trying to drag you into it’s depths. 

You take Genisis’ hand nervously. Okay, let’s go.

“Yes.” Genisis agrees before stepping forward with you.

Together you walk into the dark and for a time you’re just walking. But then, suddenly, whatever had been solid beneath your feet is gone and you fall. The falling turns to drifting and you’re turned all around in the darkness. The faint light that shone into the dark realm of the Void is gone and you can no longer see the door in the distance. Where are you? 

Looking at Genisis you ask what to do?

“Nothing, they will find us.” Genisis’ voice is soft, like a scared child, and you see that their body is softening against the abyss of the Void. “They know I’m here… They’re coming.” 

Your chest tightens at their words as fear begins to inch into your thoughts. This was a bad idea, you know it is, why hadn’t you just said no? You could’ve said no and then just… Gone and gotten help. You begin to wonder if there’s still time to turn back, maybe you can find the door again? There’s still time to get back out and get actual help. There’s still time right?

Something thick wraps around your ankle and yanks you forcefully through the darkness. You’re both pulled apart by dark tendrils that wrap around you and you lose sight of Genisis. Struggling as much as you can you try to fight back against what restrains you as a massive form takes shape against the backdrop of the Void. It’s large, seething and writhing against the Void’s presence as an entity all it’s own.

Is this? Your heart begins to beat rapidly with fear. Is this what Genisis had been talking about?

You’re pulled into the dark mass and it swarms around you. The weight is crushing as you you’re absorbed into the massive body. Anger… So much anger claws it’s way into your mind as your body struggles. It presses and weighs on you as you’re pulled deeper and deeper, the anger giving way to rage swallows your mind. You can’t breathe, it hurts, and it only gets heavier. Bones begin to crack as muscles are crushed. Then… It stops.

Everything is dark all around and you feel strange. There’s a light before you and you move towards it.

CONTINUE SAVE FILE RESET

Oh… Even as a soul you realize what this means… You’ve died…

You hover before the panels… What do you do? You’ve promised… You’d never RESET again…

Drifting for a while in the darkness you wonder what you can do… What should you do? Do you just stay here? Is that even an option? What is this place? Why is it that you always end up here? 

Drifting through the dark you wonder aimlessly. What do you do? Where do you go? You can’t RESET… You’ve promised… What do you do? 

Will your friends know? You pause at that. Will they know you’ve died? When they come home and calm Gaster down, will they know where you were? Will they find your body? Will they ever know what’s actually going on? What if they can’t stop Korak from trying to collapse the Void in on itself? What if… What if they fix everything but never find out what’s happened to you? What if they just keep looking for you but… You’re gone. There’s no way they’d think to look for you in the Void. What about the Shadow Walkers too? What about them? What about the humans that they’re keeping as their Secret Friends? Will they ever be returned to their families? How will your friends know that it’s the Shadow Walkers who have the missing humans? What if your friends get into fights with the Shadow Walkers and accidentally hurt the humans they’re keeping? 

How will your friends know any of this?

Somehow, in your aimless wondering, you’ve come to a stop before the options panel once more.

CONTINUE SAVE FILE RESET

You’ll go back just far enough to stop all of this from happening. Choosing the SAVE FILE option you wait as all of your DETERMINATION files load.

How far back do you go? You hesitate as the files load and go to the bottom of the list. There, you pause. Huh?

DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster- New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster- New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster- New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster- New Lab  
DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab

What? Why are there… Why are there so many? Gaster had just… He’d just asked you that morning if you’d come help him, you’d never actually gotten to the lab… the load screen warbles before you as pain aches through your entire soul. The DETERMINATION files flicker in and out, disappearing and then reappearing as the pain grows. 

No… Why… Memories of Gaster asking you to help him at the lab come forward. Would you… Help me?... Special project… Only you… Close Void… Remember… DETERMINED…

The files continue to flicker as you fall back disoriented. How could this… You don’t remember… But then… You do remember… Gaster had… He’d… Your memories… Why couldn’t you remember?

Slowly, so slowly, it all begins to play out for you. Your mind couldn’t remember when you were alive… But memories aren’t just stored in the mind, you remember what Genisis had told you, they’re apart of the soul. You can’t forget what’s a part of your soul. 

A week had passed but it’d only felt like two days. After the first time that you’d helped Gaster, that evening… You’d wake up, have breakfast, and then Gaster would ask you to come help him at the lab. You’d be so excited to go back to the lab that you’d jump on it and go with him. Then… He’d put you in the DT Extractor. You’d either faint or Gaster would put you to sleep while suppressing the memories. Then you’d wake up again. Sometimes the world would be dark, sometimes it’d be just barely dawn, others it would look like twilight. But Gaster would wave off your observations and continue onward. 

And you would remember nothing and be none the wiser.

The DETERMINATION files stabilize and you stare at them for a while. But… Was that Gaster? You play through the memories carefully, pulling them from your very soul, and watch them suspiciously. No… It doesn’t seem right…

Squaring yourself you stare at the DETERMINATION files. You have to go back, there’s too much that doesn’t make sense.

DETERMINATION-Helping Gaster-New Lab: SELECTED

Loading….

Loading….

Loading….

Your heart is beating rapidly as the bright spotlights glare harshly down on all of you, the tickle at the back of your throat coming back mildly. But you ignore it, you’ve got this. You are DETERMINED.

As the music kicks on your body moves on through the routine as your mind works rapidly. No, this isn’t where you wanted to load… You try to stop then realize, as you run towards the circle of kids waiting to toss you in the air, that this is a memory. You’re in a memory! 

The world around you shakes as the memory falls away, a powerful currant trying to pull you back into the memory’s hold. But you refuse. 

You fight with all your might to break free from the memory. Prying your eyes open you can feel it. The DETERMINATION in your veins throbbing as it’s ripped out of you. No!

The DETERMINATION rises as you pull against the straps holding your legs, arms, and torso down. You are not going to let this happen! You are filled with DETERMINATION.

You actively try to increase your DETERMINATION even as the machine drains more and more off of you. There’s a dark figure outside the glass dome of the DT extractor and you scream at them to let you out! But they don’t, instead the machine revs powerfully and you can feel it tearing the DT from your very soul. 

No… No! Anger flares and quickly turns to rage. You are not going through this! You are NOT going to just let them take your DT! Whoever they are!

The rage fuels your DETERMINATION and it thickens around you like a miasma. You can hear alarms going off outside the extractor as you lash out. A hard, red, DT blade forms in your hand. DT constantly flows into it as the machine tries to tear it apart while you cut yourself free from the bindings. Just as you get your waist free from the belt and turn to your ankles the smell of smoke wafts into the chamber. 

You’re so angry that you can’t see straight as you free your ankles, smoke thickening around you in the chamber. So enraged you can’t even think to be afraid as you lash out violently against the glass with your DT. The glass shatters into thousands of pieces and the smoke billows out into the room.

“What have you done?!” Korak’s voice startles you as you start at the Gaster lookalike. 

A wide, furious, grin spreads across your face. RESET.

You lunge at him, swinging DT blades in both hands at him violently. There’s a rushing sound in your ears as you advance on him. The world is red as you continue your onslaught, waves of your DT lashing out all around like whips. You’re hardly aware of anything but attacking. Constantly. Relentlessly. MERCILESSLY. Attack, attack, attack!

He’s not Gaster! He tricked you! He lied to you! He used you! He and Genisis both! They’ve lied to you! They killed you!

You can’t see anything but your target. You’re so sick of it. You’re so sick of being used and tricked and lied to. You’re not going to let them do it anymore! You are never going to be tricked again!

“Child!” Gaster’s voice barely breaks through your raging attack. “Stop!”

You round towards the voice and then lunge at the dark form, swinging wildly. The world around you grows dark as the fight sequence is raised. Without thinking you slam into the FIGHT option and run at the dark figure ahead.

“I am not going to fight you child!” The dark figure dodges you expertly. “Listen to me! You must calm down!”

They need to go away! Your heart beats wildly as you can feel your soul race. DETERMINATION burns through your veins as all you can think about is how much you HATE them. You HATE them, all of them. They need to go away!

****** has chosen CHECK.

You slam on the FIGHT button but miss.

“Your DT is too high Frisk, please listen to me!” 

****** has chosen MERCY.

You stab the FIGHT button with your blade before running at them again.

“Why is this happening?” They ask as you swing wildly at them. “How is your DT so high? How is it spiking like this?”

Your turn ends and they make their move.

****** has chosen ACT: REASON WITH.

“Frisk listen to me!” Gaster’s voice comes and you go still, eyes going wide. “You must calm down. I am your guardian, I will not fight you. Your DT is spiking dangerously high, you must calm down.” 

N-No, you shake your head, shut up… Just go away!

You go to slam on the FIGHT panel and find that it’s been shattered. No… When you’d stabbed it last turn…

“You don’t have any other choice.” Gaster says as your vision begins to waiver and the dark form opposing you begins to resemble the father skeleton. “You’ve broken your FIGHT panel.” Gaster has chosen MERCY.

Your hands tremble as something cool takes your wrist and guides your hand to the MERCY panel. As the fight sequence drops your head pounds painfully as your soul aches. 

“Come here child…” Gaster moves closer to you but you fall backwards, scrambling away from him across the wet floor. “Please, calm down.” 

You shake your head as you scramble back before yelping. Your hand is bleeding, a shard of glass slicing it open wide.

“Child, you’re hurt.” Gaster kneels to the ground, ceasing his advance. “Here, come to me. I’ll heal you.” 

No, you tremble as your head aches and eyes fill with tears all as your hand bleeds into the pale blue fluids all across the floor.

“I know you’re afraid.” Gaster holds out his hand to you as two of his bodiless hands drift towards you. “Just… Calm down. Breathe. You’ll be alright…”

You shake your head. No… Everything’s messed up. 

“I know, you’ve RESET.” Gaster’s voice is even as his bodiless hands gently help you onto your shaky legs and lead you to him. “It’s alright though. You’ve chosen a good spot to get back to. We can work with this child.” He’s very slow and gentle as he takes your hand. “It’s alright child. Come, let me see your hand.”

You look around as Gaster heals your hand. All of the Stasis Tanks are shattered and the VMs gone… The DT Extractor is also clearly out of commission and you see several vials shattered on the floor.

“There.” Gaster takes a deep breath, resting his hand over yours’. “Healed. Now, let me see…” His palm glows and he runs a quick scan over you. “Alright,” he rises to his feet. “Come, we can’t stay down here.” 

O-Okay… You hold Gaster’s hand as he leads you towards the door. A sharp pain shoots through your head and you stumble.

“Child?” Gaster stops as you stumble, quickly steadying you as you waiver. “What’s wrong?”

Your… Head… You try to look up at him but your throat grows tight and your vision begins to darken at the outer most edges.

“Child, stay with me.” Gaster’s voice grows distant in your ears as your legs give out. “Child? Child! Frisk!”

Frisk…

Frisk…

Frisk…

Everything’s dark as you stare out into the infinite abyss of the Void. Nothing… There’s nothing here… But then, why don’t you feel alone? Where’s the dark that always reached out for you? Is it gone? You drift through the nothing and let your thoughts wonder. Why was everything so confusing? Why was all this happening? Why can’t people, everyone, everything, just leave you alone?! Why does this ALWAYS happen to you?!

You grow angry as you drift and you want to make it stop. Stop everything, just shut it all down, make it all just stop.

Something moves around you as you grow angrier. That’s when you see it, the Void falling away from you as you’re pulled deeper into the Abyss. Looking around you realize why the dark didn’t reach out to you.

It has you…


	45. Chapter 45

DETERMINATION courses through your veins and you let it seethe out from every pore of your body. As an extension of yourself it’s formed a new FIGHT panel of bloody red, unlike the golden others. 

****** has chosen ACT: REASON WITH.

“I don’t understand how this is happening but you must listen to me. Something is influencing your actions and you must resist. I will not FIGHT you child.” 

Your fingers tingle as you touch the newly formed FIGHT panel, the DETERMINATION forming it giving rise to the DETERMINATION pumping violently through your veins. It all has to stop. Everything has to stop. You’ll make it all stop. 

You choose FIGHT and run at them, swinging DT Blades wildly in both hands. It won’t end until they’re dead.

Miss

****** has chosen ACT: SUBDUE.

“If you resist then I cannot guarantee that you won’t be hurt.” You’re surrounded by palmless hands as your soul pings blue. “Let me help you Frisk.” 

You resist, jumping and diving to avoid the hands. 

You choose FIGHT.

“Listen to me!” ****** speaks as they dodge your attacks. “I am not your enemy!” 

Miss

****** has chosen ACT: SUBDUE.

“You are forcing my hand child!” 

Your soul pings blue and you’re immediately shoved to the ground by six bodiless hands. 

“Frisk, listen to me.” ****** approaches you, kneeling before you. “I am not your enemy.”

You struggle, trying to swing the DT knives in your hands at them but you’re pinned at the wrists, ankles, back, and head on your stomach to the ground by the six hands.

“Let me see,” ****** says as they place a hand on your head. “Do not resist me, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

You resist despite the warning even as a powerful current of magic flows through you. Consciousness wavering you continue to struggle, your heart beating wildly as the DETERMINATION pumping through your veins spikes then slows. 

The red haze that had dominated your vision begins to fade and you can make out Gaster’s face as he kneels beside you on the cool tile floor of the lab.

Gaster?

“I am here child.” Gaster tells you, 

What’s going on?

“I would like to ask you the same question.” Gaster replies as his magic begins to fill you as it had before when your soul had been in shards. “But first I need to stabilize your soul. Please, stop resisting.” 

Tiredly, you tell him you’re not resisting you’re just laying here. 

“Then why isn’t your soul coming out…” Gaster frowns. “Let me…” 

You gasp as the hand that had been holding you down on your back enters your body, a wave of nausea washing over you. 

“There…” Gaster says as you clench your eyes shut. “Now… Where… Why can’t I find it?”

“Because what you're looking for has been replaced…” Genisis’ voice startles you both.

Gaster tenses but remains still, his eyes searching the room. 

“Where are you?” Gaster asks, his voice strangely calm. “Why can I not sense you?”

“I’ve learned how to cloak myself very well Dr. Gaster.” Genisis answers. “I would like to help please.” 

“How do you intend to help?” Gaster asks as your wrists and ankles are brought together by the hands holding them and he lifts you from the ground. 

“There’s been a RESET.” Genisis’ words make you grow still in Gaster’s arms. “I’m sorry my friend, I did not know that it would kill you.”

“Who was…” Gaster pauses, his arm holding you tensing. “You died, that is why you RESET. How did you die child?”

“They wanted to help us.” Genisis explains. “I asked them to settle the memories, the shards of souls, but… They couldn’t and… I couldn’t pull them back before it had executed them and… Collected their soul.” 

Gaster stands still for a moment, his eyes closing as he takes a deep breath. Blue bones shoot out in a shadowy corner and Gaster opens his eyes, staring at it.

“You know what blue means Genisis.” Gaster says as you watch the shadows tremble. “Don’t. Move.”

“I want to help…” Genisis’ voice is soft. “It’s grown stronger with their soul and it is that’s presence which filled them when they attacked you and Korak. Without someone to push back it’s presence they will regress to it’s desires.”

“Where is the child’s soul?” Gaster asks calmly. 

“It has it.” Genisis answers. “I want to help.” 

“Then tell me where their soul is and how to gather is.” Gaster says. 

“The Void and I don’t know…” Genisis answers. “Korak and I… We can’t escape it ourselves…” 

Softly, you ask Gaster to let Genisis go. They’re nice, not that smart, but they’ve never hurt you. 

“And yet they just confessed to being the reason you died and had to RESET.” Gaster says dryly. “I would also seem that they’re plan is the reason that your soul is absent?”

You frown, huh? Closing your eyes you can feel your soul… Wanting to show him that your soul is fine you pull it out from your chest but when you open your eyes you freeze. It’s black…

“A mock soul surrounding what portion of it that was able to escape.” Genisis’ voice is very soft, very sad. “I am sorry my friend… I did not know that this would happen…” 

“A mock soul?” Gaster repeats as he scans your soul, his eyes still locked on the shadow. “Come out Genisis. We may discuss this properly.”

“It isn’t just I that is hidden…” Genisis murmurs. “I do not want any of us harmed.”

“Then do not give me reason to harm you and come out.” Gaster’s voice is impatient as the blue bones dissipate. 

You watch as Genisis steps out of the shadow and with them the form of Korak leaning against their sibling weakly.

“He was struck several times by the DT blades.” Genisis says as Korak leans on them. “Our other friends are still in the basement hiding.” 

Gaster looks them both over with a narrow gaze.

“I do not want to but… Given the blizzard outside and the situation…” Gaster gestures to the door. “Come with me. If you truly want to help then you will not run and you will answer all of my questions with speed and honesty.” 

“I will.” Genisis nods. “Should I call our other friends?”

“Yes, I want to see all of you.” Gaster snaps, turning towards the door still carrying you. 

As you’re carried out you realize that the room you were in was his office, or rather… Had been his office. There’s deep grooves cut into the tiled floor and walls, lights flickering as most of them had been broken. The computer is destroyed, papers are strewn everywhere and many of them cut up or torn. What’d happened?

“Stay calm.” Gaster tells you as he walks deeper into the lab. “We cannot risk your DT spiking again Frisk. The lab is already on emergency power.” 

You don’t understand, did you do all of that?

“Your DT did yes, but I don’t believe that you were conscious or aware of what you were doing.” Gaster replies. “And your confusion only confirms my assumption. Tell me, what do you remember?”

You go quiet, thinking, and looking over Gaster’s shoulder at Genisis as they follow, helping Korak as he stumbles along. You’d died, like Genisis had said, then you RESET. But when you came back… You were so angry, you couldn’t see straight is how mad you were. Everything was red and you could feel the DETERMINATION in you and just… You were fighting. You were so angry you couldn’t… You can’t explain it. You just wanted to make everything top and no matter what it wouldn’t stop so you wanted to make it stop and the only way was to FIGHT. So you kept fighting and the more you missed and failed the angrier you got. Then… Gaster’s magic made the red haze go away and you could see him and you felt so tired…

Yawning softly, you still feel tired… Your entire body aches…

“I see…” Gaster takes a deep breath as he quickly descends a flight of stairs into a the darkened basement. “Genisis, call out the others. We’re going to the main work room.” 

“Everyone?” Genisis calls. “Come to the main work room. We’re going there.” 

You look around but don’t see anything move. Gaster nods though and then turns back up the steps. 

“Can either of you explain what Frisk has described?” Gaster asks as he walks rapidly. “Also, I want to know what this darkness, presence, whatever you call it is and how it’s a threat to us. Furthermore I expect one of you to explain how my ward was placed in a position to have their soul tampered with.” 

“Not tampered, collected…” Korak groans as Genisis helps him follow. 

“By whom and where?” Gaster asks as he enters a large work room. “I assume it was just before the last RESET but then why was it not undone when everything was RESET?”

You close your eyes tiredly as Genisis begins to explain, much as they had done for you not so long ago. So tired…

Slowly, you drift to sleep and a familiar presence draws you closer. It pulses violently as it tries to pull you in but as it tries to swallow you it’s rebuffed. Powerful magic surrounds you and the dark presence cannot penetrate the magic. You watch as it seethes and writhes angrily, constantly trying to break through the magic but it can’t. The magic is stable and strong, unwavering as the dark tries to break through. 

“Child, wake up,” Gaster rouses you. “Do not fall asleep just yet. Not until we’ve sorted this out.” 

You grumble tiredly but rub your eyes to wake up.

“So, as we were discussing.” Gaster clears his throat as you look around the room, startled to find all of the Shadow Walkers wondering around. “This mass of soul fractions that you separated from yourselves in the Void, has it become sentient or does it have a motive?”

“It is both in it’s own way.” Korak tells him. “Because it is the culmination of the thoughts, emotions, and memories that helped the humans during the war remain DETERMINED it does have a drive. Until Genisis and the child had tried to subdue it I had assumed that it’s goal was to terminate all of Monsterkind but now… I do not think that it is sentient enough to differentiate between the races.”

“But, it remains trapped within the Void as of now…” Gaster nods in thought as you sit up a little more in his goopy lap and see that he’s occupying an office chair.

“Yes, it doesn’t seem to be able to use the weak points to pass into this dimension on it’s own.” Genisis nods. “So, it has been reaching through to those that are in this world and within it’s influence.” You notice that both Memory Morph’s eyes are purple. “It has enough influence to be bothersome to Korak and I, but not enough to direct our motives because it has so little of our souls.”

“Enough to make finding a logical and reasonable method of putting an end to it difficult.” Korak adds. “I would assume that if it were to gather much more of either of our souls though that it would have more influence.” 

“Did this influence either of your actions in either way?” Gaster asks as you move to get off his lap, but he stops you, as Annoying Dog runs around between the Shadow Walkers happily.

“I…” Korak hesitates. “I take responsibility for my actions, I was influenced enough to recognize that it is a very real danger and that needs addressed. It did not influence my decisions from there though.” 

“I don’t think so.” Genisis adds. “It’d frustrating when it meddles but otherwise I’ve been aware of what I am doing.” 

“Then you will both have to answer to King Asgore for your crimes.” Gaster sighs, massaging his skull before pulling out his cellphone from his pocket. “But, that is for when he returns… Frisk, please call Sans and inform him that you are well. I assume that he is already in the process of coming back and I would rather not have to fight my son again.” 

Again? You frown and pull up Sans’ number before pressing call. There’s dozens of missed calls and messages.

“I swear to god Gaster if my kid is missing even ONE HP point when I get home then I’ll dust your ass!” Sans picks up midway through the first ring.

“My assumption was correct.” Gaster says calmly. “Frisk, please put it on video call feature so that you can show him that you are perfectly well and alright.”

You do so and wave to the camera as Sans pops up on the little screen. His eyes are narrow but lit brightly and he’s in what looks like an office building.

“Kid!” He seems surprised before his eyes narrow on Gaster. “Alright DAD, what the hell happened?!” 

“Do you mean when you attempted to impale me with 72 bones and then blast me with four Gaster Blasters?” Gaster asks annoyed. 

Your eyes go wide and you look between them. Don’t fight! You don’t want anyone to fight!

“We are not fighting child.” Gaster sighs. 

You glare up at him before saying that they better not fight. 

“We’re not fighting buddy.” Sans sighs. “Alright, what’s going on? Last I knew Dad was going nuts, you were hiding at Grillby’s, and we’d just gotten back to the RESERVATION but everything was in chaos before a RESET.” 

“To make a very long and involved answer short,” Gaster replies, looking at Korak and Genisis with a withering gaze. “There’s an influence in the Void that has been the source of the chaos with the VMs. It managed to get to Frisk in the last timeline and terminated them which lead to the RESET.” 

Sans is silent for a moment, seeming to process what Gaster had just told him.

But you’re okay now, you add quickly, and it didn’t really hurt that much when it killed you. Also, you know why Korak needed your DT and why Genisis was kidnapping humans so you can fix all of it now. You look you at Genisis and Korak and wave them to come stand by you.

“Hello.” Genisis waves at the phone screen as Sans’ eye sockets go black.

You tell him that you’ll make sure that all of the missing humans get home to their families and Gaster and everyone here will help fix what’s going on with the Void and your soul.

“Stop!” Sans snaps, his eyes relighting. “Kid, just stop.” He takes a deep breath, leaning back in his seat. “I’m waiting on a plane now that’s taking me to Ebbott International. Don’t do anything until I’m back.”

“No,” Gaster says firmly. “You will remain in Newester Astrangia and finish the diplomatic tour as the representative of our Scientific Corp with their Majesties and the rest of the retinue.”

“Toriel gave me permission to go and Asgore’s calling Alphys.” Sans replies. “And how the HELL do you expect me to focus on all this political bull crap when I know that things are bad enough there to have already caused a RESET? The VMs are back out and there’s something the Void that’s already managed to kill Frisk once, that’s not even including the fact that you apparently lost complete control in the last timeline. Or do you expect me to sit back here and repeatedly go through RELOAD after RELOAD pretending that everything’s fine when I know full damn well that it’s not?!”

“I expect you to do your duty to our people and stay where you are, representing us to the best of your abilities.” Gaster retorts and you can feel his frustration. “I have matters under control here. The VMs, like myself, have full recollection of the RESET and what happened in the last timeline and are cooperating fully.”

“And you’re trusting them?!” Sans’s eyes have never been so narrow before. “We spent months tracking them down because they’re dangerous!”

“They are cooperating and have agreed to sit trial for Asgore’s judgement.” Gaster tells him calmly as Genisis helps Korak move to a table where he can lay down. “Unless you know something or are capable of something that could otherwise benefit us in this instance then there is no need for you to come back so suddenly when the future peace for people can be better secured with you there.”

“That peace won’t matter if the kid dies and does a full RESET!” Sans’ words cut like a knife. “Do you WANT to be trapped back in the Void dad?! Do you WANT to go back through all that hell that we had to again?!”

“I don’t and we won’t because it will not happen.” Gaster replies calmly as you drop your eyes to your lap. “I do not intend to allow them to be terminated again and I will work to the best of my considerable abilities to prevent the need for a RESET.” 

Using your hands you ask Gaster if you can go to the restroom?

“Yes just a moment…” He pauses in his conversation with Sans to pull the hand from your body. “Alright, that should be able to maintain our connection within the lab. Do hurry back though.” Gaster takes the phone from you. “Now, as I was saying. You are over reacting.” 

You rush from the room, hurrying past all of the VMs to the nearest bathroom as your chest grows tight. You knew it… You never should have RESET. You’d promised you wouldn’t but you did and you shouldn’t have. They probably would have figured out everything in the other timeline and everything would have been fine. Locking the door you go and sit on the toilet as your eyes burn with tears and your head begins to ache. 

The truth is that you didn’t want to die… You didn’t want to lose everyone. You thought that you’d be more useful but instead you’ve destroyed a lot at the lab, attacked Gaster twice, and now Sans is angry. 

A full RESET… That’s what Sans is afraid of… Gaster seems calm but you know that he’s probably just as afraid of you doing another full RESET again too. You wouldn’t. You won’t. But… Why should they believe you? With how many times they, even the VMs now, have seen you RESET? They shouldn’t… There’s no reason for them to trust or believe you. 

You don’t know why but… You pull up the RESET panel. It shines brightly and you stare at it. It’d taken you so long to figure out that you could RESET without having to die first… But you’d rarely done so unless you’d failed to reach a true pacifist ending. That’d also usually been after you’d been caught by Child Protective Services and they were forcibly taking you to the doctors to then be placed in a group home. It’d been… You’d been desperate for a better ending.

You recall how much you had done wrong in this timeline already… Then… A funny idea comes to mind. 

What if…

Would it work?

What if it didn’t? 

Well… what could go wrong? 

A lot… 

You get to your feet and ask yourself what could go right if it does work though?

You’ll make it work, you’ll make it work for all of your friends. 

For your friends and their happiness you are DETERMINED.

You think about all that you had done to your friends and all that you were willing to do for them. You didn’t care if this is what it took, if it meant your friends would be happier for it then so be it. 

The DT blade forms as your hands tremble. You have one shot at this.

Holding the knife in both hands you raise it over your head and stare at the RESET button.

This has to work.

The door to the bathroom bursts open as you swing the DT blade down with all of your might. 

“No!” Gaster’s voice startles you as the DT blade stabs through the RESET panel.

The room is so silent, all you can hear is your rapidly beating heart in your ears. Cracks form and spread from where you had stabbed through the RESET panel. Letting go of the DT blade you step back as the panel flickers and then dies, shards of it crumbling to the ground and shattering into nothing as they hit the tile floor.

“What have you done?” Gaster’s eyes are wide as you smile softly. 

There, you smile up at him as relieved tears stream down your cheeks, now they don’t have to worry anymore. Even if you die, they can all still go on now without having to fear anymore RESETs.

“You’ve…” For the first time since you’ve known him Gaster is speechless as the panel crumbles away into nothing. 

Isn’t he happy now? Now he can call Sans back and he doesn’t have to come back so quickly because they don’t have to worry about a RESET anymore. They never have to worry about a RESET ever again. 

Gaster stares, speechless, at where the panel had been for a long time before taking a deep breath.

“Child… Come.” He holds out his hand to you. “I… have much to do and need to make sure that you’re safe while I do it.” 

Okay, wiping the happy tears from your eyes you take his hand and follow him as he leads you through the lab. For the first time in forever you feel as though all of the guilt has been lifted from your shoulders. You actually skip a little as you follow Gaster, smiling widely, because you’re so happy. No more RESETs. No more hurting your friends. No more… anything!

You’re a normal kid now, your smile couldn’t be wider. You’re gonna just be a happy normal kid and have a happy normal life after Gaster figures out how to fix what’s going on. You’ll grow up and get old, you might even get married someday. You’re just a normal human now, not something that your friends have to fear. Yeah, you still have your DT but so? You can’t RESET anymore and Gaster knows it. It’s all okay now.

You look up at Gaster and say that it’s all okay now. You finally did the right thing. Right?

“I…” Gaster pauses, his expression stony as he leads you down a flight of stairs towards the darkened basement. “It will be. I just need to think about how best to approach the situation. Form a resolution and execute.” 

Yeah! You tell him you’re gonna be there to help too! You’re gonna help him and then everyone will finish their trip in Newester Astrangia then come home! Then, everyone can be happy. Gaster, Sans, Chara, and Asriel won’t ever have to worry about a RESET again. Everyone will be happy, a real Happy Ending.

“Yes, I suppose we won’t have to worry anymore.” Gaster agrees as he leads you into a room. “Come, this way.” 

So, where are you going? Are the VMs okay on their own?

“They will be fine.” Gaster assures you, turning on the lights to the room. “Ah, good. We still have power in here…” 

In here? You look around. There’s a large computer with several monitors on a big desk stacked high with papers, a mini fridge, a microwave, several Mew Mew Kissy Cutie posters on the walls, a large white board, what looks like an operating table, and two tall stasis tanks. 

Oh… You look up at Gaster. You thought he was going to let the VM’s help.

“I am child.” Gaster says as a bodiless hand closes the door and another turns on the computer.

Then… Why does he need… Oh! That’s right his office got messed up when you’d been under whatever it is’ control! You apologize and tell him that when you saw the stasis tanks you thought he was going to put Korak and Genisis back in them.

“No child, I will need their help as much as I would rather not rely on it at this time.” Gaster assures you, picking you up and walking to the computer as his hand leaves your body. “Those are the prototypes that we had developed prior to freeing the VMs. I had assumed that we would need some way of controlling them and helping them readjust to the physical plane. They are very functional and work as well as the ones that we had been using.” 

That’s cool. You look around the office as Gaster types quickly on the computer with one hand. This is Alphys’ office isn’t it?

“Yes.” Gaster nods as the lights on one of the tanks turn on and a pale blue fluid begins to fill it. 

Frowning, you tell him that you thought he wasn’t going to put Korak and Genisis into stasis.

“I’m not.” Gaster tells you as his bodiless hands move several oxygen tanks beside the stasis tank and begin to hook it up to a series of tubes that lead to a face mask. “Child… I need you to trust me.” His arm around you and his grip on your arm tightens. “I… Since it would appear that you’ve destroyed your ability to RESET, whether temporarily or permanently I do not know, I cannot take any chances.” 

What does he mean? Your stomach begins to feel woozy. 

“It is only temporary.” Gaster tells you. “I will… I will give you sweet dreams. You won’t even notice that you’re asleep.” 

Your eyes grow wide as you look between him and the tank. N-No! You begin to fight back. He can’t! Why’s he doing this?! You did the right thing! You can’t RESET anymore! Why is he putting you in stasis?!

“Child calm down,” Gaster’s voice is even despite your struggling. “It is for your own good. You’ll be safe this way.” 

No! You won’t! You won’t let him! 

“I didn’t think you would let me.” Gaster admits as bodiless hands with glowing palms moves towards you from all sides. “I hope that, when all of this is over, you will understand and forgive me.”

No, you look around as the hands move closer to you from all angles. No!

DETERMINATION floods your veins as you scream furiously. You fall to the floor, Gaster flung back with his hands. Anger pulses through your veins as you get to your feet and the room darkens with the fight sequence. 

“Listen to me,” Gaster’s voice is firm, like a father scolding a bad child. “Stop this right now. I am doing what is best for you!” 

No. 

You choose MERCY: FLEE and try to run to the door. Three bodiless hands block the way. 

“It is in your best interest to cooperate with me, Frisk.” Gaster’s words, though kind and patient, make your skin crawl with anger as your head throbs painfully. “You will be safe in stasis. I will ensure that you are carefully monitored and I’ll give you sweet dreams again. You won’t come to any harm and nothing will be done to you.” 

Everything grows red. Turning to face him you scowl. No.

“Then you leave me no other choice.” Gaster sighs disappointedly as his bodiless hands drift around him. 

Angry and betrayed you look down at your options as the red, DT powered, FIGHT panel appears. Fine.

You slam on the FIGHT panel and then run at the father skeleton.

Miss. 

Gaster has chosen ACT: SUBDUE. 

The bodiless hands move in on you and you swing at them with the DT blades. They evade your attacks but are not able to get close enough to subdue you like before.

“Please, understand that I’m not doing this to control or hurt you.” Gaster says as his turn ends. “I’m trying to protect you child. I would do the same if it were my sons or even grandson.” 

No he wouldn’t, you scream furiously as you select FIGHT and run at him. DT lashes out in all directions, carving deep grooves into the floor and walls but Gaster puts up some kind of dark shield to protect the computer and stasis tanks as he evades.

“You are a danger to yourself and others in this state!” Gaster continues to try to reason with you as you swing the blades manically. “There is no going back anymore! If you hurt someone now, if you die now, you cannot RESET!”

He just wants to control you! That’s all it ever was wasn’t it?! They kept you around to keep an eye on you, to make sure you didn’t RESET, but now that you’ve lost the ability he’s going to put you to sleep forever! Anger turns to rage and fury as your vision becomes blurred. They never cared did they?! This was all about keeping you in check! Making you play their game their way! 

“That’s not true, listen to me!” Gaster snaps as you’re flung back. “You are allowing yourself to be controlled by the presence in the Void. You must fight back!” 

You get to your feet as the bodiless hands surround you. The only person you need to fight now is them.

Gaster has chosen ACT: SUBDUE.

Diving low, you manage to avoid them as they rush in to grab you.

Springing forward you hit the FIGHT panel on the way and leap as high as you can. Slicing downwards with the DT blades Gaster is just below you then, suddenly, he’s gone.

“You should not get so close to your opponent if they are significantly stronger then you in the physical realm.” Gaster says as you’re spun around to face him then grabbed by the wrists as your legs are pulled out from under you by the bodiless hands. “But, then again, I would also advise against beginning a fight with someone who is so much stronger than you to begin with.” 

You struggle, screaming at the top of your lungs as you’re carried by your wrists and ankles to the operating table. 

“Now then,” Gaster clears his throat as he selects MERCY: SPARE. “We will wrap this up, you will be put to sleep, and then I shall get to work.” He takes your MERCY panel and, in a not so gentle manner, bonks you on the head with it. “This is quite a useful trick you discovered.” He says as the fight sequence falls away. “Perhaps, when all of this is over with, we can study the panels more closely. It could be a project you help me with in between school and club activities.”

Writhing and screaming furiously you continue to struggle as you’re held down to the operating table. You hate him! YOU HATE HIM!

“I know that you do not.” Gaster says calmly as the two remaining bodiless hands take hold of either side of your head and hold it still. “When I was stabilizing your soul in the summertime I was fully aware of your needs and emotions, your thoughts as well if I actively tried to. Now, please,” He rests a hand against your forehead as you struggle. “rest. I will give you sweet dreams. When you wake up all will be well.”

Your voice breaks as you scream in protest while his magic pulls you under a gentle current of magic.

The world glows golden around as you lay in soft grass, a gentle breeze brushing against your face. 

“Hey Frisk!” You sit up as you hear your friends’ voices.

A beach, with water as blue as the sky, and all of your friends bellow. Smiling bright you jump to your feet and run down to your friends. Running over the dune you sprint towards your friends. Jumping over the ledge you dive for your friends.

A sea of darkness expands beneath you and you're swallowed by it. 


	46. Chapter 46

Seething you lurch through the darkness. They did this to you. They all did! They turned all of you into this! They’ve left you here to nothing, to become nothing and be forgotten by the world! But you won’t be! You will not be nothing! You will be everything! You will take their everything!

There! A light in the dark! You lung towards it, anger giving way to desperation. Just to be free, to be free of this nothing and nowhere! To be again and to be where you can seek out those who did this to you. They robbed you of everything! They took even death from you! They broke you! Shattered you! Made you this way! A thing of only rage, pain, fear, misery, loneliness, and agony. 

They made you the monster you are. So you will share with them your suffering.

“It’s coming!” 

You lunge out of the dark abyss and feel the weight of a world pressing upon you. Like a mountain you’re crushed but you will not be felled so easily. Springing back against the weight of the physical realm you tower over three small beasts. Thousands of memories fly through your consciousness as you dwarf the collectors and a reaper. In battle, no matter who you were, these had been demons that had always towered over you. But now, as they stand beneath you with their witchcraft and spells prepared, you are the giant.

“Korak!” the Reaper shouts to a captor. “Begin the meltdown!” 

You crash over them as the image of a beach with waves higher than trees crosses through your mind, you’d gone to war for your family there so that the monsters wouldn’t come and take your children.

“Genisis!” The Reaper snaps as you’re shoved back by a massive wave of magical energy that you struggle to absorb. “Help me hold them back!” 

You round on them and rain down as thousands of arrows to pierce them through. You’d always been a soldier for the King, as your father had before. For the honor of man, King, and God you had marched against the demonic hordes of monsters that had for too long kept the land from your righteous Lord whom God had appointed above all else. 

Red lights and a high pitched siren goes off, the noise startling you. Off guards you’re pushed further back. The red flashing lights bring to mind the fire spirits that had raided and burned down so many villages, so many homes. Men, women, children, the weak, the old, none had been safe from the flames that had consumed all indiscriminately. 

The ground beneath you shakes like a thousand horses stampeding. Battles, so many battles, surround you. The hordes of monsters, they’re attacking, so many. You lash out with everything you have. You will not be silenced! They have held the reins of power for too long! It is your time now! It is mans’ time to rise!

For honor.

For God.

For King.

For family.

For love.

For self.

You will not be silenced! They attack like a tidal wave over you. Blood is shed and bones break. You are just a child, you’re so afraid, you never wanted this, you never wanted this. They’ve made you do this! They made you kill! They made you into a monster!

Anger, burning red like fire, turns to rage then fury before it becomes something else. You rise once more against the Reaper and his Collectors. You are DETERMINATION.

“Run!” The Reaper commands. “Get out! Now!” 

You crash into them, diving at them, as stones fall all around you as you try to crush them. Heat, the world is on fire once more as lava rises through the ground. The fire consumes in you in painful agony as you lose sight of the Reaper and the Collectors. 

“Come on buddy, I’m here,” Someone’s shaking you as a cry escapes your throat. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Your body aches and you can feel walls of your soul caving to the rapidly forming fractures there. A cry whispers from your throat as your body trembles.

“Shhh, shhh, I’ve gotcha buddy.” Sans’ voice is very soft. “Show me where it hurts, I-I’ll make it stop. I promise.”

It takes everything in you to push your crumbling soul forward. Prying your eyes open to just cracks you look up as Sans’ skull pales and his eyes grow large.

“O-Okay.” His wide grin trembles as he gently cups a closing hand around your soul. “I’ve gotcha buddy. It’ll be okay. Just some healing magic right?” You can see the sweat beading his skull. “Nothing t’ worry about.” 

There’s a cracking noise, soft as a whisper, and pain jolts through your body. Crying out, shards of your soul begin to crumble away and turn to nothing as Sans tries to heal it.

“Why isn’t it working?!” Sans snaps as both his hands glow around your soul, his eye flashing rapidly as he tries harder. “Come on buddy… Come on… Just… Heal!” 

Your eyes roll as, slowly, feeling begins to ebb away. The florescent lights above you shine brightly and the room is cold. You want to turn off the lights as they hurt your eyes . But… Your body is so heavy. Even just your eyes… They’re so heavy… So hard to keep open against such bright lights…

“No, no, no stay with me kid!” Sans snaps, shaking you. “Come on, stay with me!”

So… tired...

“I-I know, I know you’re tired…” His voice is thick and you push your eyes open a crack. “But, you have to stay with me.” There’s tears forming in his eye sockets as he holds your soul close. “W-We’ll nap as long as you want… J-Just not yet. Please buddy, don’t go yet.” The tears begin to fall as he fights to keep your crumbling soul from falling apart. “P-Please… Y-You’re my kid… I’m gonna save you… I-I won’t let you d-d…”

You want to tell your friend it’s okay… You won’t RESET or anything, you can’t now. It’s all okay now… But your body is so heavy and… There just isn’t enough of your soul left…

As you struggle with the last of your strength to keep your eyes open you watch as he holds the fractured and crumbled pieces of your soul in his hands. Something large and bright comes forward and you can feel his magic wrap around you. It’s like… when he puts you to sleep. Sans’ magic isn’t as subtle as Gaster’s. It wraps tightly around you and pulls you into a warm, deep, sleep.

The weight of your body is heavy but the sleep is so safe, so warm, that it doesn’t crush you. You’re aware of something happening and you can feel the change in every part of you, even your soul. Boney arms hold you tightly and you can feel that you’re moving as the dins of peoples’ voices. Bright, white, light blares through your closed eyes and you whine in protest. Something soft and light is lain over your eyes and you settle, the magic remaining strong all around and within you. 

“The connection is stable and functioning appropriately.” Gaster’s words are cool and collected. “You are, successfully, feeding magic into the developing soul much the same as a parental bond would.” There’s a heavy pause. “If it continues this way then we will have the first, ever, successful hybridization. A scientific feat.”

“Here I thought you’d be ecstatic about this.” Sans’ chuckle is close. “It’s a big step in the area of soul study. Why’re you looking like this is a funeral?”

“Because this didn’t have to happen.” Gaster snaps and you can hear the anger in his voice. “You did not have to fracture yourself for them to live! I am still convinced that they could have been preserved without such a great sacrifice!”

“Yeah, well it’s a little late for that now.” Sans’ light voice is followed by a boney hand gently rubbing your back. “And even you agreed that they would have died if something wasn’t done. I did what I could and it’s turned out alright in my opinion so lay off dad.”

“I will not LAY OFF in this circumstance.” Gaster replies harshly. “You’re my son, I could have lost you, do you have any idea what that would have done to me? What kind of affect that would have had on Papyrus? On anyone that cares about you?!”

“I get it but I’m still here, shaking bones and rattled ribcages.” Sans sounds completely calm. “So, do we know what’s going to happen now or are you still gonna pick my bones?”

“No,” Gaster sighs tiredly. “We have no information on hybridizing souls because no one has ever done something so stupidly reckless before.”

“Then we monitor and take it step by step.” Sans yawns. “Can you forward me all we have on souls though? I’ll do some reading up in between naps.”

“Sans take this seriously!” Gaster’s snap makes you jump as you struggle between sleep and awake. 

“Easy there buddy, just relax.” A boney hand pets your head as his magic pulses strongly around you. “I am taking this seriously.”

The rest of the conversation falls off as you roll back into a content sleep. It’s a while longer but, eventually, you rouse. 

Beeping machines and bright, white, lights are the first think you’re aware of as you rouse. The next is the fact that you’re in a bed, soft blankets wrapped snuggly around you. Last is someone beside you and your head resting on something hard.

“Don’t need that…” Sans mutters as he flicks something away on a tablet, his eyes scanning the screen. “Same stuff as the other doc…”

Blinking groggily you yawn.

“Kiddo?” Sans puts the tablet down on a nearby table and looks at you. “You awake or just moving again?”

Looking up from where your head rests against his legs you blink slowly.

“Just wanna move?” Sans asks, helping you sit up. “Hey, actually moving a little on your own now.” He gives you a wide grin. “Betcha you’ll wake up soon.” 

You blink again. Everything feels…. Weird. Why’s your body so heavy? Where are you? 

Settled snuggly against the pillows Sans looks you over quickly.

“Follow the finger.” Sans moves one of his fingers in front of your face.

Following it with your eyes you want to ask what’s going on?

“Hey, actually following it now.” He grins. “You there buddy?”

You try to nod, you try to ask what’s going on? Where are you? Why’s everything feel so fuzzy? You’ve never….

You remember… You’d been there… You’d been…

“Kid?” Sans asks. “Frisk? You there?”

You begin to tremble as the weight of your body presses down on you. It doesn’t make any sense… You’d attacked Gaster, you’d been in the Void then the Core. So many souls… They’d grabbed you and you’d been apart of the mass that had fought Gaster, Korak, and Genisis. What’d happened? You’d fallen into lava, no the lava had risen around you. You’d died but you’re here, you couldn’t RESET anymore, how are you here?

“Hey, hey, relax baby bones.” Sans says, hugging you tightly. “Don’t panic, just relax, I gotcha. Skele-dad’s here…”

The trembling begins to ease as a warm feeling washes over you. There’s a tug at your soul and you can feel magic soothingly filter into it.

“Sans, an alarm was triggered.” Gaster’s voice startles you as the magic reaches out to every inch of your being. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Sans replies as he rubs your back, keeping you close. “kiddo just got a little rattled I think.”

You look up at Gaster as he stares down at you with an assessing eye.

“Child, can you understand me?” Gaster asks, one of his hands resting on your head. “Are you awake?” 

A different magic, Gaster’s magic, trickles into you and you pull back. Wrapping your arms around Sans’ middle you bury your face there. 

“Think they’re waking up?” Sans asks as he pets your head.

“They’re more cognitive then have been in the last 72 hours.” Gaster replies. “We should do a full evaluation on both of you.” 

You tense at that, you don’t want any evaluations….

“Heh, they don’t like that idea.” Sans chuckles, ruffling your hair. “You waking up buddy?”

You burrow your face into his shirt in response. No evaluations.

“They really don’t want any evaluations.” Sans laughs. “Seems like it’s working alright.”

“Are you directly connected right now?” Gaster asks, beginning to tap rapidly on the tablet. 

“Yeah, giving them a little pep.” Sans tells him as you look up, Gaster typing quickly onto a tablet. “They started to shake and their breathing was off, thought maybe a bit of magic might settle them.”

“Good, good,” Gaster nods. “And how are other functions of the connection? Are they able to communicate needs to you like Calibri can to Papyrus and Mettaton?”

Sans looks down at you.

“Need anything?” Sans asks.

What’s he doing? You open your mouth to ask but your voice is raw and it hurts to use it. You want something to make your throat not hurt.

“Confused and their throat hurts.” Sans tells Gaster as understanding lights his eyes. “They don’t understand what’s going on.” 

“Of course they don’t.” Gaster responds as he continues to type. “This is one of the few rooms in the lab they shouldn’t have been in before. Are either of you hungry?” He asks as he tucks the tablet under his arm. 

Grillbys!   
“Grillbys?” Sans says just as the thought crosses your mind, the skeleton stopping and then grinning amusedly. “They want the same.” 

“Excellent.” Gaster sighs. “If they become a regular there as much as you are then you will have to be the one to explain it to Papyrus.” 

“Heh, no worries I will.” Sans chuckles. “Thanks Dadster!” He grins down at you. “Didn’t think he’d actually go for it, so you’re really awake?”

You look up at him and then, slowly, nod.

“Bout frisking time.” Sans sighs, leaning back against the pillows and pulling you close. “C’mere buddo. Ya really rattled my cage good you know that?”

You shake your head, you silently wonder what’d you’d done?

“Heh, this is gonna take a bit to get used to this.” Sans chuckles. “I’ll explain later… Mind telling me what you remember?”

You don’t want to think about it.

“Eh, figured.” Sans sighs again. “Alright, well, s’pose I’ll get it outta ya eventually. So, we’re in the lab.” He tells you, gesturing around the sterile white room. “In one of the test rooms, there’s a lot of monitors in here and the observation room is next door.” 

Huh? Why?

“Because… Well… Your soul broke again.” Sans tells you and you get the distinct feeling that he’s not happy. “So we were keeping you here until it got a little stronger and you woke up.” He grins. “Shouldn’t be here too much longer now that you’re awake. Just gotta make sure the connection’s stable and then we can go home.” 

Connection? You look up at him confusedly. 

“Ah, yeah, should probably explain that…” Sans sits up, letting you slide to his side. “So… Go ahead and pull out your soul and I’ll pull mine out.”

Okay?

You pull out your soul from your chest and then stare at it. It’s… It’s pink! It’s much smaller than it had been and pink! 

“Yeah, so… You were in the stasis tank when I got back…” Sans explains, holding his own soul which is also slightly pink. “Gaster told me what you did with the RESET button and how he’d put you into stasis until he could deal with that thing in the Void. I stayed back to make sure that you were okay but…” He lets his soul drift close to yours and you watch as a small, thin, white thread reaches out from his soul to yours. “Your soul began to break even in stasis and… there wasn’t enough time for dad to get back to stabilize it himself. I’ve never had to stabilize a soul before but if I didn’t try you were gonna die and, seeing as you’d broken your RESET panel, either I connected to it or you would die for good.” The white thread reaches your soul and you feel Sans’ magic wash over you, it’s warmth spreading through your soul. “So I tried to make a link like what what Gaster had with you for a while when he still had his hand in you. But… Eh…” He rubs his skull. “I ended up absorbing your soul instead... Dadster had to split them for a soul sharing, like what you did with Asriel and Chara, except my soul is the host this time.”

So… What’s all this mean?

“Well… We’re still trying to figure that out.” Sans sighs, leaning back tiredly as his soul feeds more magic into your own. “Your soul needs my magic to stay stable, for now at least, and we’re still working out the rest…” He chuckles lightly as you snuggle down into the covers. “Dad said that the link is serving like a paternal connection though, so that’s good.” 

You don’t understand any of this… 

“Eh, how else can I explain it…” Sans says in thought, guiding the souls back into each of you. “Heh, you’re my kid.” He chuckles and pulls you over to him, hugging you tightly. “You’re just my kiddo. That’s all.” 

Oh… How’s that any different from before?

“It isn’t.” Sans chuckles, giving you a tight squeeze. “I think I’ll just get an inkling about what’s going on with you in the future. So, be careful with those funny ideas you’re so fond of buddo.” He taps his skull to your head. “Cuz I’m not gonna let cha’ run off so easily anymore.”

You don’t get funny ideas, just punny. You grin widely as Sans chuckles.

“Not bad.” Sans chuckles then leans back. “Ugh… What am I gonna do with you kiddo? Second time in less than two years that your soul’s been hurt…” His eyes grow very tired as he squeezes you tightly. “Gonna have to start keeping two eye sockets on ya at this rate…”

You don’t mean to keep hurting your soul. It really hurts...

“I know baby bones, I know.” Sans assures you. “Just like how you don’t mean to keep saving the world, but you keep getting pulled into those kinda things.” He closes his eyes and rests his head back against the pillows. “Whatcha think? Full time kiddo duty? Think that’ll keep ya safe and from saving the world for a third time?”

Eh, you shrug then smirk, not if you run off during nap time.

“And THOSE are the types of ideas I’m warning you about.” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. “That’s a one way ticket to getting grounded.” 

What?!

“Yup, people are gonna start sending me coffee beans with how much I’m gonna ground you.” Sans says with a wide smirk. “So, unless you want me to open a coffee grinding business, you’re gonna keep your tush right where I can see you. Got it bud?”

Ugh… You roll your eyes dramatically and try to roll off the edge of the bed. 

“Heh, get back here you little stinker.” Sans pulls you back firmly. “Jeez, not even awake for an hour and you’re already giving me trouble?”

You shake your head, you’ll be good. Settling down quietly you look around the room. Besides the bed, a table with stacks of books and papers on it as well as the tablet , a chair at the table, there’s three coat hooks on the wall next to the door, a large mirror to one wall, and just over you both is a thin strip that’s glowing lightly. What’s that?

“That?” Sans looks up as you point at it. “Oh, that, one of dad’s prototypes. It monitors the movement and transfer of magical energy. Also is designed to report spikes in extraneous energies.”

Ah… You sign that you like how it changes colors.

“Heh, yeah, I guess it is pretty.” Sans chuckles, reaching towards the table. “Alright, let’s see… Ended up doing a lot of shopping in Newester Astrangia.” 

Shopping? You tilt your head to the side, Sans doesn’t shop a lot.

“Not much else to do in our free time honestly. Got some things I thing you’ll like.” He chuckles, pulling three books over. “So, I dunno if you knew this, but Maplestan has a holding period on newly published books.” 

You shake your head, why?

“Yeah, I didn’t know that either.” Sans says. “Pretty dumb if you ask me, but I wasn’t good with politics either. Apparently, the imports ministry here likes to read the books first before they’re sold here.” He winks as he spreads the three books out before you. “So, I grabbed some while there. These are some of their top seller’s from last year and we still have to wait another six months here to get them.”

That’s dumb, you frown as you look at the covers. Will he read them to you?

“Yeah, just pick one.” Sans grins. 

You smile at that and look at each book with more interest now. They’re all fiction books… One’s fantasy, another scifi, and the last is adventure…. You pull over your choice and hold it up for him.

“Heh, alright,” Sans takes the book and leans back against the pillow. “C’mere and get comfy, let’s get this story train rolling.”

You get comfortable and listen as he begins to read. The main character is fun and the story starts out slow but quickly picks up. 

“Alright, two burgers and an order of fries.” Gaster sighs as he enters the room with a large bag in his hand and Annoying Dog at his side. “Grillby also sent a large bottle of ketchup for you Sans.”

“Heh, nice.” Sans grins, beginning to close the book.

You look up at him and then look at the book. But… The story! It’s just starting to get really interesting! They just got to the place and were about to do the thing and met that twat!

“We’ll read more after some grub bud.” Sans says, marking the page and setting the book aside as Annoying Dog hops up onto the bed. “Get anything for yourself dad?”

“I ate while I waited for your meals.” Gaster says sitting in the chair beside the bed and giving Sans the large bag before taking Annoying Dog. “I asked Grillby to make it traditionally.” 

“We can’t even go one meal before you gotta start testing theories huh?” Sans asks dryly before taking a long swig of the ketchup. 

“It is only a hypothesis.” Gaster shrugs as you pull out one of the burgers. “If I am wrong then it will have no effect. If I am right then we know and that will be more data to collect.”

Taking a big bite of the burger you eat hungrily. Grillby’s really is the best burg that you’ve ever tasted. Juicy, tender, filling. You feel more energized just by eating it. 

“How’s it bud?” Sans asks, taking a large bite from his own burg. 

Mmhmm! You nod happily before taking as big a bite as you can. 

“Well, this is promising.” Gaster smiles widely as the glowing machine overhead changes colors. “Excuse me, I’ll go see what the initial readings are.” 

“We’ll be eating.” Sans calls after him as Gaster leaves, carrying Annoying Dog with him.

“I will be in the observation room assessing the new data and giving their majesties and Captain Undyne the daily report.” Gaster replies calmly.

You look over at Sans and, with your hands, ask what he means? 

“Well, we had to tell everyone what’s going on kiddo.” Sans explains, finishing his burg and taking a few fries as he leans back against the pillows. “And they kinda… were rattled. So, King Fluffybuns asked for daily reports and we’ve been keeping everyone up to date.” 

Oh… What’s been going on? 

“Eh, there was… an earthquake that took out most of the Core and Hotlands as well as the old Capital.” Sans tells you thoughtfully. “But, no one was hurt so that’s good. The Underground is completely off limits now though.” He watches you as you begin to work on the fries, handing him one for every one you eat. “Heh, thanks. Your soul almost broke again, Tori’s been blowing up my phone none stop for updates on how you’re doing. Actually, a lot of people have been. But you seem to be doing pretty well so they’ll be happy. What else…” Sans eats a few fries. “Oh, your VM buddies.” His eyes narrow as you freeze. “They’re all fine. The Shadow Walkers gave back their “Secret Friends” and Korak and Genisis wiped their memories so that they have no idea that they’ve been in stasis for months.” 

Oh… So… Are all the humans back with their families?

“Gaster made sure that they were all taken to different hospitals for treatment.” Sans answers, his eyes still narrow. “So, now that you’re all handsy chatty, you got some explaining to do.” 

Ummm…. You fold your hands in your lap. 

“Oh, now that I have questions you’re not talking?” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. “That’s not fair bud.”

With fumbling hands you say that you’re sorry… You know that you’re probably grounded until you’re as tall as Gaster… And he’s probably mad at you too…

“Hey, come here.” Sans pulls you over to him. Cupping your face in two hands he makes you look up at him. “I’m mad because you’re my freaking kid and you keep getting hurt. I ground you because I don’t know what else to do and it seems to be the only thing that keeps you safe.” He taps his forehead to yours. “And, let’s be honest with each other buddy. There’s no Frisking way you’ll ever be as tall as dad.” He grins widely and squishes your cheeks. “You’re always gonna be our squishy, short, little, baby bones.” 

No you’re not! You pull back, freeing your face, and try to scramble back but Sans laughs and pulls you to him. He squeezes you tightly and gives you a noogie.

“Jeez, you’ve gotten so fluffy. Imma start calling you Little Floof at this rate.” Sans continues to tease you as you try to squirm away, ruffling your hair. “Heh, I see that smile buddo.” His grin widens amusedly as you try to cover your mouth even as you giggle softly. “Can’t hide it from ol’ Sansy and you know that.”

Giggling, you nod and let your hands fall from your smiling face. Okay… You’ll answer his questions if he won’t get mad at you.

“Alright,” Sans smiles, laying back and pulling you up beside him. “So… Let’s start with the last timeline. What exactly happened?”

You tell him everything that you remember, answering all of his questions honestly and completely. Even how you had helped Genisis hide for months… And how you’d been sneaking out at night to talk to Korak before the snowing started. Also how you’d been having those weird dreams ever since the summer but hadn’t really told any of them. You don’t spare a single detail that you can remember. The exchange eventually turns into Sans asking a questions and then you signing that he’s gonna get mad at you before telling him the truth.

Your skele-dad just listens, occasionally chuckling when you tell him how you were able to get away with everything right under their nose holes. 

“Well, no one can say you’re not resourceful.” Sans sighs after you’d answered all of his questions. “How does Tori and Tree Dad make raising a kiddo look so easy?”

Well… Chara and Asriel have both died before and both became evil, murderous, jerks for a long time. And Rachel’s all rainbows, ponies, and magic. So you don’t really think they count.

“Brutal.” Sans leans back and laughs deeply. “Ah kid…” He sighs, his eye lights dimming. “Why’d you break your RESET button?”

Because... You didn’t want them to worry anymore and… 

“And?” Sans presses after you’ve been silent for a few minutes.

You just… A part of you that you didn’t even realize existed until Gaster was about to put you into stasis wondered… What if they were only keeping you around because of your power to RESET? What if they were just keeping an eye on you? They couldn’t really kill you when you could RESET, because then you’d just come back. So what if… They were just keeping you around to control you? To make sure you didn’t RESET again…

Dropping your eyes to your lap you see that your hands are trembling. You hadn’t thought that if you got rid of the RESET button that… They’d be free to get rid of you too… 

The boney arm that had been resting around your shoulders tenses. Suddenly, you’re yanked over and pulled into a rib cracking hug. 

“Gonna have to ACTUALLY cover everything in bubble wrap now…” Sans grumbles. “I thought that dad had a thick skull but yours’ is thicker…” He presses his teeth to the top of your head as his magic wraps around your soul. “Don’t you get it Frisk? Power to RESET or not you’re our kid, you’re MY kid. How can you think after everything that we’ve done, everything that every soul on this reservation would be willing to do for you, that we’d just get rid of you? Ever?” He squeezes you tightly. “You’re going to have a harder time getting away from us than anything. You think I’m going to just let you move out or something? Think Dadster or Paps will either?” Sans chuckles. “Jeez, I couldn’t even go to the capital for college in the Underground. Think we’re gonna let you just up and leave?” He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the pillow.

Looking up you consider it… Well… Yeah? 

“Well, nope.” Sans replies with his eyes still closed. “You’re stuck with us buddy. We caught you fair and square and we’re keeping you bud.” Opening his eyes he grins widely at you. “We’re just gonna have to be even MORE careful than we were before.” 

What?

“Yup, you thought we were overprotective before?” Sans laughs deeply. “Oh bud do I have some surprises for you!”

Eyes wide you stare at him for a moment before shaking your head. You don’t want any more rules!

“Heh, oh I wouldn’t call them rules…” Sans chuckles as Gaster comes back into the room, Annoying Dog trotting at his side. “Just, ya know, things. Like an early bed time. Lots of vegetables. Daily multi vitamins. Ya know, good things for kiddos.” 

Ugh…. You begin to squirm. You don’t want an early bed time, tomato sauce is vegetables, and you’re not taking gross chalky vitamins!

“Also daily physical evaluations.” Gaster adds, retaking his seat beside the bed. “You both seem well and the data I’ve gathered is, so far, supporting my theory.” 

You don’t want those either!

“Heh, I’d say they’re good to go home!” Sans laughs over your struggles. “Whatcha think dadster?”

“At the very least good enough for a quick video to show everyone that they’re alright.” Gaster says as he pulls out his phone and dials. 

You burst out laughing as Sans prods at your sides while Gaster records.

“I would say that they are doing quite well for all that are concerned.” Gaster says as you hit Sans with one of the pillows before throwing one at Gaster. “They are quite spirited, although have just initiated a battle of pillows with me and will lose shortly.” 

You look up at that before seeing the bodiless hands each grab a pillow.

“There, a good video recording to send.” Gaster smiles. “Now… ah yes.” He snaps his fingers and the hands begin to thoroughly batter you with the soft pillows. 

You don’t take getting beaten, however gently, with pillows lightly though and retaliate will full, good natured, force. But, it’s really six against one and Sans won’t help you against Gaster. You manage to hold your own pretty well for a few minutes against the hands before you finally concede defeat and flop on the bed tiredly.

“Rest child.” Gaster tells you as he lays a hand on your forehead. “Sans, I would like to do an evaluation on both of your souls now.” 

“Yeah, I figured that’s why you were tiring them out.” Sans’ voice comes as you lay sleepily with your eyes closed. 

“It is easier, and I do not like fighting with them.” Gaster admits as you feel your soul rise from your body, the sensation still nauseating. “I’ve had enough of fighting with both of you for quite a while I think.”

“Yeah, well, I think we can both agree on that tibia honest.” Sans sighs as a boney hand ruffles your hair. “Sorry… Dad…”

“We can discuss it later.” Gaster replies as your soul returns to your body. “The readings are good. You may both go home once they’ve woken up. I would like to see you both at the very least once a day for regular evaluations. You will find that their doctor’s appointment card is on the refrigerator under the magnet that reads Kiss The Cook. If you need assistance taking them to it please inform me.”

“What? Not coming home?” Sans asks.

“No, I think after everything that has happened that I should perhaps give you space.” Gaster replies calmly. “Besides, I have work to do.” 

“I’m sorry dad.” Sans says. “Come home with us. I’ll get the kid tucked in and we can talk. I saw the number that Frisk did to your office, you won’t be making much progress until everything’s fixed up.” 

Opening your eyes a little you roll onto your stomach as Gaster sits silently. Crawling over to the edge of the bed you flop off of it into his lap. Wrapping your arms around his middle you tell him you want him to come home too… It’ll be bonely without him.

“If you continue to display these Sansational emulations of Sans then I do believe that Papyrus will blow his skull.” Gaster chuckles, petting your head. “Very well, seeing as I am out voted and the lab is in need of repairs.”

You giggle and say you’ll try not to make a skele-ton of skele-puns, after all you can’t neglect all of the other pasta-billities.

“Ah yes, I would think it impastable to not diversify.” Gaster agrees, trying to lift you up off of his lap but you hold on firmly around his middle. “We are not doing this again child. Come, you must get your coat on.” 

Nope! You grin and then laugh as Annoying Dog hops on top of you and manages for the first time to get a big, slobbery, lick across Gaster’s skull.

“Pfff!” Sans laughs as Gaster gives Annoying Dog the widest eyes look you have ever seen the skeleton make. 

“Alright, both of you, off.” Gaster says, managing to get a hold of both you and Annoying Dog by the scruffs. “I will go wash my face and you get your coats on.” 

“Heh, let him go get washed pup.” Sans is still chuckling as Gaster leaves with a rather annoyed expression. “Alright buddo, go grab our coats and I’ll get all that taken care of.” He nods to the loaded table with books and papers. 

You nod and run over to the hanging coats. Why is it that all the hooks here are so high? You have to grab the bottoms of the coats and shake them off the hooks. There’s a VOOMP noise behind you as the coats fall over your head and you struggle out to see what’s going on.

“Alright, that’s taken care of.” Sans grins, the table beside the bed empty. “Got our coats bud?”

What happened to all that stuff?!

“Heh, figured out a new trick.” Sans winks, coming up to you and taking his coat. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Walking through the lab most of the lights are out. The room you’d been in is at the very back of the lab on one of the upper floors. Gaster is waiting at the front door for you both in his long black coat.

“Ready?” Gaster asks as you reach up for one of his hands, holding Sans’ in your other hand.

“Yeah,” Sans grins as Gaster takes your reaching hand. “Come on.”

The first part of the walk is exciting and you enjoy playing with Annoying Dog as you swing between the skeletons’ hands. But, as you reach about the half way point your feet begin to drag through the snow and you begin to feel so tired…

“Come here child.” Gaster lifts you up, continuing to take long strides. “Let me see…” He presses his glowing palm to your chest as you lean on him sleepily. “Already exhausted…”

“What’s wrong?” Sans asks.

“They’re fatiguing.” Gaster replies. “Physically they’re fine but… They are fatiguing.” 

“Alright, I’ll take us through a shortcut.” Sans begins to look around. 

“No, don’t, they’ll need reestablished when we get home.” Gaster says. “Come, it’s not much further.” 

You’re not tired in a sleepy way but… You’re tired. Your body feels heavy and clumsy and your head feels fuzzy. Once inside you’re deposited on the couch and fall to your side with a thud.

“Come here bud,” Sans pulls you up and sits beside you. “come on don’t fall asleep.” 

You nod clumsily and remain quiet as you feel magic gently enter your soul.

“There ya go, can’t go burning yourself out like that bucko.” Sans chuckles as you sag on him like the boney pillow he is. “Are you asleep?” He ruffles your hair as you remain completely still with your eyes closed. “Heh, little stinker.”

“They will require careful monitoring until their soul stabilizes.” Gaster says as he takes a seat in the armchair and Annoying Dog hopping into his lap. “We’ll keep them nearby and calm for the next few days.”

“Heh, that’s a tall order.” Sans sounds tired. “You know this kid right? And Napsiblook’s new years party is in what? Four days? They’re gonna wanna go to that.” 

“We will determine closer to the time if that much stimulation is safe.” Gaster replies. “I think that I will program one of my hands to act as a conduit for them as a back up measure if their soul burns through the magic you give them too quickly.” 

“Probably a good idea.” Sans says, gently shaking you. “Hey, buddy, wake up. Gotta brush your teeth, wash your face, do all that stuff then get to bed.” 

You remain still and quiet, deciding to be lazy while laying heavily on him.

“Eh, they’re asleep.” Sans sighs. 

“Good, you both need rest.” Gaster says. “Splitting souls is taxing, even for our classification.”

“Yeah, I know, you should get some shut eye too.” Sans replies. “Lookin’ bone tired.” 

“I will in a while.” Gaster’s words are measured. “I want to… Consider things.” 

“Wanna talk about what you’re considering?” Sans asks. “Not like I’m moving any time soon.”

“I suppose.” Gaster sighs. “I am considering all that has happened and all that must be done. I am also pondering on how we are going to comfortably house six people in a four bedroom home.” 

“We’ll build an expansion in the summer and Calibri can stay in Pap’s room with his folks until then.” Sans shrugs. 

“Simple enough.” Gaster agrees. “I was also considering yours and my… Persistent disagreements.”

“Yeah…” Sans takes a deep breath, his boney hand resting on your head. “We should probably talk about that…”

“Before you inadvertently use four Blasters and destroy our home again?” Gaster asks.

“And before you send us both through the Void, again.” Sans sighs. 

Huh? You remain quiet, listening.

“I do understand why you do not wish to work with me again.” Gaster says calmly. “I also understand why you prefer to keep your distance from me. I can also understand why you struggle to trust me. But… I would like to know if there is some way that I can regain your trust? Is there something that I am missing that could help you learn to trust me better Sans?”

“Eh…” Sans sounds hesitant. “It’s not… Look dad, it’s not that I don’t want to trust you. I do, I’d like for us to be able to work together like we would when I was little. It’s just…” He pauses. “I don’t know. Tibia honest I’m just not that great at working with others. I’m kinda a one bone show ya know?”

“I know everything about you and Papyrus, Sans.” Gaster replies factually. “I know that you hide as much from me as you think I hide from you. I know that you are perfectly capable of working with others and that you are as much an extrovert as Papyrus is. You like to be with people and you enjoy working with them. You actually have the ability to be a proficient teacher. You view the world differently and that’s why you’re able to solve the problems that other’s struggle with. You’re also just and fair, you’re more fair than you are sensible in many ways. You’re bound to your ethos and logos and because of that you emotionally suffer. That suffering is behind your chronic depression that you mask with humor.” Sans tenses under you. “You were forced to grow up too fast because I was banished to the Void but you rarely ever let anyone see how much you resented having to forfeit your childhood to become a parent to Papyrus. You’re angry and frustrated that the world is not as it should be and more DETERMINED than anyone else to protect those that you love.” He takes a deep breath. “Which is why you have regular meetings with Dr. Mackelhaney to extract knowledge of the psychological nature to better understand yourself and others so that you can keep them happy when you are so terribly miserable. I know all of this. What I don’t know is why? Your explosive anger is hard to trigger but when it’s been reached there is no logic, no method, no reason. Yet you do nothing about what demoralizes and beats you down into the constant depressive state that you are so desperately trying to hide behind that fake smile. But you will do everything to ensure the happiness and safety of other’s, even if it means lying to them and yourself that everything is fine. You work as hard as Papyrus does, hell you work as hard as I do, yet you persist in fooling everyone into believing that you are lazy when in fact you work with extreme speed but you do so at the cost of your health. You sway between manic states of extreme productivity until you’ve exhausted all that you have and then crash.”

“Dad-“ Sans begins.

“I’m not finished.” Gaster snaps back. “I’ve see you working yourself past the bone to the marrow and until you either crash or explode. Do you think I enjoyed being the target of your anger in the last timeline? Or that I enjoy seeing you hide everything that’s going through that overly thick skull of yours? Because I do not and neither does Papyrus, Mettaton, the Queen, or that child. No one who cares about you is fooled by your charade except for, perhaps, Frisk and even they know that you are not to be tempted too far lest you explode again. So, please, I am here asking that you, my son whom I love dearly and with every piece of my disfigured soul, why? Why do you do this and how can I help you? What do I have to do to be allowed to help you?”

Sans is silent for a long time, long enough that you begin to wonder if you’ll be able to stay still much longer or should you move because your hand is beginning to fall asleep.

“I don’t know…” Sans finally answers and his voice is thick. “I don’t know, okay?” A pair of boney arms wrap around you as pain, so much pain, begins to trickle through the connection of Sans’ soul to yours. “I just… I can’t… I can’t lose you guys again. I can’t keep losing everyone. I know that what happened in the lab wasn’t your fault. I know that now.” Wet, warm, droplets begin to slide down into your hair. “But... Losing you WAS my fault. I took you away from me and Paps. We’d already lost mom to the first human that fell and I took you away from us when I panicked.” His ribcage shakes as he takes a deep breath. “I can’t lose control like that again. I can’t lose control of my magic again or I might… I’ve watched everyone I love die. Some of them over and over again. Do you know what that’s like dad? Do you know what it’s like to be so freaking powerless that you can’t protect the people you love most?”

“I do.” Gaster’s words are very soft. 

“Do you?” Sans gives a harsh, short, laugh that startles you. “Shit… Sorry buddy, just go back to sleep.” A boney hand gently rubs the back of your head, a soothing magic wrapping around your consciousness. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Sans, believe me,” Gaster’s voice begins to fade as Sans’ magic pulls you under. “I was always watching over you and Papyrus form the Void…”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating faster, life's hurdles are coming at me at the moment and just gotta put this on the back burner most days.

You still feel Sans’ ribcage beneath you and you hug onto your skele-dad tightly as everything shifts. The world moves around you and you whine softly.

“Hush, hush child.” Gaster sooths as he carries you both up the stairs. “You are alright. Please, do not wake Sans.”

You look groggily up at him and smile as you nuzzle down into Sans’ shirt. He’s a good skele-dad.

“Yes, he is.” Gaster agrees, his voice very soft as he carries you both into Sans’ room. “Here, you are.” Gaster’s bodiless hands pull back the thick comforter on the bed and he lays you both there. “Go back to sleep child.” He kneels beside the bed, petting both your head and Sans’ skull with a hand. “Sleep well, both of you.” 

You reach for his hand as he pulls away.

“Yes?” Gaster pauses, taking your hand.

Stay…

“You have Sans here, surely you’re not lonesome.” Gaster assures you, resting a glowing hand on Sans’ forehead as he stirs and the skeleton falling back to sleep in seconds. 

You want him too.

“Quite demanding.” Gaster gives you a dry look. “You should rest. I have things to do child.” 

No. You want both skele-dads. 

“Child.” Gaster gives you a patient look. 

You’ll wake Sans up if he leaves.

“I do not take threats well.” Gaster says as Annoying Dog hops onto the end of the bed.

Please? You look up at him with large eyes as he straightens. 

Gaster holds your gaze for a moment and then sighs, a slight smile on his face. 

“Alright.” Gaster concedes, lifting you and Sans back up and moving onto the bed. “You are becoming quite spoiled child.” 

Yeah, you snuggle down against Gaster’s softening physicality and Sans hugging your skele-dad like a boney teddy bear as the comforter is pulled up around you.

Sleep comes and goes, dreams don’t really bother you, and you rouse several times as someone adjusts. You only really wake when Annoying Dog decides to climb over your face.

“Down boy, down.” Sans groans as Annoying Dog licks his skull. “Gimme a few more minutes.”

Blinking awake your body feels so heavy as you push yourself up against Gasters’ soft form. Come on puppy… You’ll take him out. 

Your legs are like bricks as you tumble out of the bed and drag your clumsy feet down the stairs. Opening the door takes both hands as your body protests and the blast of cold dang near knocks you onto your bottom. Following Annoying Dog only a few steps into the cold snow you wait by the front door as he does his business. Leaning against the outside of the house you slide to your bottom in the snow. Oops, you stare at your bare toes. When had you gotten into pajamas? Oh, that’s right, you’d been wearing these yesterday… Gaster must’ve gotten your shoes and coat off… 

You look up as the snow falls lightly around you. After that initial blast of cold you didn’t really feel much. Huh, shouldn’t you be cold? Numbly, you look at your pale hands. You’d felt this way before… Before you and Gaster had done the DT injections. Numb and distant from the world, distant from your own body. It’s happening again…

Annoying Dog yips distantly and you look up to see him bounding towards you, a dark figure following him.

“What’re you doing outside?!” Undyne, dressed in a thick coat with hat, scarf, and gloves runs up to you behind Annoying Dog. 

Take… Pup… Out… Your mouth just won’t cooperate with you as you try to tell her what’s going on.

“Come on, back inside.” Undyne lifts you up with surprising easy considering that you feel like a big lump of dead weight. “Where the heck are those bone heads?”

Your head rests against her shoulder as she carries you inside. Soul… Your soul… so… numb….

“Hey!” Undyne yells loudly into the house as she carries you in, closing the door once Annoying Dog’s inside. “Boneheads! Where are you?!”

There’s a loud thump and then a door upstairs slams open.

“Where’s the child?” Gaster demands, flying out of the room followed by Sans.

“They were outside curled up in the snow.” Undyne’s eyes are narrow, if looks could kill… “What the heck were you two doing?”

“We were asleep.” Sans says, taking you from her. “What the heck kid? Why’d you go outside?”

Puppy…

“I think they were letting their dog out.” Undyne frowns as Sans sits on the couch with you, his soul connecting to yours’. “Dunno how long they were out there though. This guy just pawed at my door and kept yipping like he wanted me to follow.” She gestures to the very proud looking dog.

“I’m glad he did…” Gaster sighs, laying a blanket over you as Sans continues to push magic into your soul. “Please, if you’re not otherwise engaged, won’t you stay for breakfast?”

“Sure,” Undyne shrugs, taking the armchair and staring at you for a second. “Dang you really did do a soul sharing didn’t you Sans?”

“Didn’t have many alternatives.” Sans tells her even as he yawns. 

“Yeah,” Undyne’s eyes glint as she watches you. “They’re like a baby monster now huh?”

“Their soul is at any rate.” Gaster says he emerges from the kitchen with several mugs. “Tea.” 

“Thanks.” Undyne grins, taking one of the mugs from a bodiless hand. “So, is Frisk a monster now or?”

“Monster soul, human everything else I guess?” Sans looks up at Gaster as the father skeleton sits beside him. 

“Hybridized soul.” Gaster corrects as a bodiless hand pulls out both of your souls and scans them. “If their soul completely stops producing DT then they may be reclassified, but as of now they are still predominantly human. Although their physicality is no longer as solid as it had been.” 

“That’s kinda cool, right?” Undyne asks as you rub your eyes. “Hey, runt, you gonna be a monster too?”

You smile a little and tell her probably not. Humans are way scarier than monsters.

“Fuehehe, really?” Undyne grins, roughly ruffling your hair. “Glad you’re alright, scared half the Reservation when we heard your soul broke again.” 

Eh, coming back from the dead is easy for you. You grin widely as Sans and Gaster’s expressions both grow serious. What you’re really struggling with is not dying in the first place. Between that and the world CONSTANTLY expecting you to SAVE it you kinda have to be able to come back from the dead occasionally.

“Look here ya punk,” Undyne snaps even as she grins. “Don’t go getting any funny ideas. We’ve all been working too dang hard for you to go dying on us. You got it?”

You got it.

“Good,” Undyne leans back in the armchair with her mug of tea as you take your’s from the bodiless hand that had been patiently holding it. “The house is lonely without Alphys around. She keeps sending me pictures of Calibri, he’s a cute little bone head isn’t he?”

“Yeah and he definitely knows it.” Sans chuckles as the oven beeps and Gaster gets up, taking a drink from his mug. “That kid’s gonna be spoiled rotten.” He nudges your head with his skull. “Like this one.” 

Hey! You look up at them both. You’re not rotten!

“Alright, but you are spoiled.” Sans chuckles. “Jeez, how much stuff did Santa bring ya kid? I saw your room, it’s packed.” 

That makes you grin. A lot, he must’ve thought that freeing the monsters was really good. Sliding off of Sans’ lap to the couch you lean back against a pillow, cradling your mug of tea, and think out loud about how you’re gonna have to find another underground civilization to safe for next year.

“Don’t even joke about that kid.” Sans’ eyes narrow as Undyne laughs.

“If you do bring me with you.” Undyne grins widely. “I’d love to go exploring some new places.” 

You grin and promise that if you find any more underground civilizations locked away by age old magic you’ll definitely tell her.

“And this is why I need to keep two eye sockets on you.” Sans sighs, finishing his tea. “So, whatcha up to today fishcakes?”

“Day off.” Undyne shrugs. “Was gonna do something with Alphys…. Buuuuuuuuut she’s off doing your job.” She fixes him with a dry expression. “How’d you know to come back anyway? I didn’t even know what you skeletons were up to with the VMs until half the Underground was caved in.” 

You perk up at that as Sans glances at you. What’s she mean?

“Looks like you feel better.” Sans says as blue magic clamps around you. “You should take a bath, you smell like a weird puppy.” 

Hey! You try to struggle against the blue but he has you firmly clamped down on. 

“Nope, bath time, remember all those things I told you I was gonna do?” Sans chuckles as you pout and glare at him. “Like early bed times, vegetables, vitamins? Yeah, daily baths are also on that list so get to it.” He deposits you in the bathroom as a bodiless hand turns on the water, another tests the temperature, and a third pours soap into the water.

You know they’re talking about stuff, you yell as the door closes. 

“Thank you Lieutenant Obvious!” Undyne calls.

Lieutenant? Wait, why aren’t you a Captain? 

“Because I’m the Captain!” Undyne laughs. “Get washed runt or I’m coming in there and I’ll give you a bath!”

Ugh, you groan and change out of your pajamas. At least you feel better and your body doesn’t feel like a sack of dead weight anymore. Waiting for the bath to fill up you lean against the door and listen curiously. 

“Vms… Back at their place…. Under guard.” You can just make out Undyne’s voice a little but you can’t hear anyone else’s. 

Hmmm…. You get into the bath and turn off the water. After lathering up until you’re covered in suds you dunk under water and then re-emerge. Pulling the plug you climb out of the bath and wrap up in a massive towel. Opening the door you’re struck by a blast of cold air. You immediately close it again. Nope, too cold.

“You okay in there bud?” Sans calls from beyond the door.

It’s too cold out there!

There’s some laughter and the door opens. 

“Heh, we’re gonna have to get another space heater huh?” Sans chuckles, slipping into the bathroom with cloths and a blanket. “Come on bud, let’s dry ya off. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Cool, you grin as he dries your hair with another towel. What’s going on today?

“My vote is for a lazy bones day.” Sans chuckles. “But, that’s not really a surprise. Why? What’re you plotting?”

Plotting? You look up at him innocently. You don’t plot.

“And I’m not a magic skeleton.” Sans replies. “Arms up.” He pulls the sweater over your head. “So, whatcha plotting kid? I already got an inkling that you’re thinkin’ of something.”

You tell him you’d like to go play with everyone.

“Heh, why am I not surprise?” Sans chuckles as you pull on your pants.

Also, you wanna visit the VMs and see how they’re doing.

“No.” Sans says as he wraps the blanket around your shoulders.

Why?

“Because I said so.” Sans replies as he opens the bathroom door. “And your soul’s not fully stable yet.”

Eh, you faced off with Chara when your soul wasn’t stable before.

“And how long were you grounded after that?” Sans cocks an eye socket as he leads you into the living room. 

But that’s because you didn’t tell them what you were doing wasn’t it? You look up at him then over at Undyne. You’re telling them this time.

“Eh, still gonna say no bud.” Sans tells you.

You frown and say that this is why you don’t tell them before you go do stuff.

“What’re you trying to do Frisk?” Undyne asks.

“They want to go visit the VMs.” Sans tells her as you sit on the couch. 

“Eh, I’m with Sans on this one.” Undyne frowns. “Besides, it’s my day off. Hang out with me runt, seems like you never come around.”

You did on Gift Giving Eve.

“Yeah but that was a while ago.” Undyne shrugs as Gaster emerges from the kitchen with several plates of breakfast casserole carried by bodiless hands. “Whatcha think dadster? Chill at home today?”

“I’m amicable to a rest day.” Gaster agrees as a plate is given to each of you and he takes his own.

“Looks like it’s three against one.” Undyne grins at you, moving from the armchair to the couch beside you.

You look down at Annoying Dog and ask if he wants to go visit everyone. The pup yips at you and you grin at Undyne. Two against three.

“Still out voted.” Sans chuckles, sitting on the ground beside the couch and near you. “So, lazy bones day it is!”

Ugh… You frown and look at your breakfast. Weird, you haven’t eaten since yesterday but you’re not hungry. Putting your breakfast plate on the couch you crawl off of it and get the TV remote.

“Down boy,” Sans says as your breakfast floats in blue magic. “Better hurry back kid or the dog’s gonna take your breakfast.”

That’s okay you’re not really hungry, you tell him as you flip through the channels.

“You have to eat child.” Gaster tells you as he eats his own breakfast. 

But you’re not hungry, you flop on your back and look at all of them upside down. 

“Didja eat already or something?” Undyne asks as she scarfs down the casserole. 

You shake your head and say that you just don’t feel hungry. 

“Well, too bad buddo, you gotta eat.” Sans says as the plate floats to you on the floor and Annoying Dog is given his own plate. “So tuck in, before you know it it’ll be lunch.” 

You stick your tongue out at him but take the plate. Eating as much as you can you settle down for an hour or so and watch the news about your friends in Newester Astrangia. Undyne cheers loudly when Alphys is on screen and monologues about how proud she is of her girlfriend for making a speech to the science community. 

“She’s really coming out of her shell, don’tcha think?” Undyne grins widely at Gaster. 

“Yes, she certainly is becoming more assured of herself.” Gaster agrees.

“Yeah, she’s really freaking cool I just wish everyone knew that but she’s so dang shy!” Undyne groans, leaning back against the couch 

You listen as they talk, looking back at your friends as you pick at breakfast. Alphys has always been shy, you think to yourself, but she has been more outgoing lately. That’s good for her you guess and Undyne will be happy. That’s good, your friends being happy…

“Ya know…….” Sans sitting beside you on the ground startles you from your thoughts. “Pushing stuff around on the plate doesn’t help it get into your mouth.” He takes the fork from your hand, skewers some food onto it, and puts it in your mouth. “You gotta get it in your mouth to eat.” 

You yelp and then chew quickly. 

“That’s better.” Sans grins, putting the fork back into your hand. “You gotta eat bud.” 

Looking down at your plate you tell him that you’re not hungry though. 

“Well, your stomach doesn’t agree.” Sans says, leading the fork in your hand to the plate and skewering more onto it. “It’s been growling so eat.” 

Sighing, you focus on eating. It’s alright, the food, but feels heavy in your stomach. 

“Finally done?” Undyne asks as Sans takes the plate and a door upstairs opens, Annoying Dog running down the steps. 

You nod and ask if you could go do something today?

“Sure,” Undyne grins, looking at Gaster. “They good to wonder around?”

Gaster considers you momentarily.

“They are barely stable…” Gaster says in thought. “And over stimulation could jeopardize that.”

You think about it. If you’re wondering outside… You could maybe see your other friends and see how they’re doing. 

“It’ll just be a short walk, besides they’re restless.” Undyne replies. “So, whatcha say runt? Wanna go for a short walk then come back and be lazy?”

You nod and get to your feet. That’ll be fun! Can you visit MK and everyone? 

“I don’t mind, but probably can’t do any snowball fights today.” Undyne grins. “Whatcha say dadster? I’ll keep a close eye on them.”

“I’ll go with them.” Sans says, emerging from the kitchen. “That way you can do your thing dad. If anything happens I can just pop them here or the lab, wherever you are.” 

“Very well.” Gaster nods slowly, giving you an appraising look. “Be good child, do not over exert yourself.”

You won’t, you grin triumphantly thinking that you can totally find a way to see all your friends on a walk. 

“I will remain here and work on programming one of my hands to act as a conduit for their soul.” Gaster says, petting your head. “I will see you all at lunch?”

“Sounds good.” Undyne grins. “Hey, we can pick stuff up at the store and I’ll make you boneheads something.” She firmly ruffles your hair. “You can help me Frisk!”

Yeah! You grin and then ask if you can make cookies again?

“Heck yeah!” Undyne says. “Go get your coat, we’ll go to Bunny’s and get everything we need.” 

Smiling excitedly you run up to your room to get your coat. You’ll go for a long walk with everyone, see all your friends, and then you won’t have to worry. Then you can be lazy for the rest of your break and everyone will be happy.

You can’t RESET anymore, a smile spreads across your face, so everyone can be happy. You wonder what Chara and Asriel will say when you tell them? A giggle bubbles up in your throat as you imagine Chara’s reaction. That will be so amazing but you think that you’ll need to tell them with Gaster or Sans around, at the very least with other people around. 

Someone knocks on the door and you go to the door excitedly, forgetting the joke.

“Hey, that’s not how the joke goes.” Sans says as you open the door.

Oops, you forgot. Grinning excitedly you say you can’t wait to see everyone. 

“I know, but gotta calm down bucko.” Sans tells you. “Get too excited and you’ll burn out. Don’t want that to happen.” 

It’s just that you’re so happy.

“Heh, for a walk?” Sans chuckles, leading you out of your room. 

Yeah, and to see all of your friends.

“Well, we’ll see as many as we can on the way to Bunny’s.” Sans cocks an eye socket at you. “Whatcha planning?”

What’s he mean?

Sans stares at you for a moment before sighing.

“Just… Don’t go running off okay?” He grins, grabbing your winter cap from the back of the couch as Undyne waits with Gaster by the door. “Don’t need my cage rattled anymore. Okay?” 

You to tell him you won’t as he puts the cap on your head.

“Alright, come on shorties.” Undyne grins, leading the way out into the cold. 

You stick your tongue out at her and run ahead into the snow. 

“Hey!” Undyne chases after you. “Wait for me runt!” 

Laughing excitedly you call back for her to catch you if she can.

“Oh it’s on!” Undyne takes the bait and lunges into a sprint.

Undyne catches you quickly and soon you’re walking with her and Sans onto Main street. Many monsters stop to greet and talk to you all. There’s other kids playing outside in the snow and you eagerly move to join them, but Sans’ hand on your shoulder makes you pause.

“Another time,” Sans tells you. “Don’t you want to make cookies? We still have to go to Bunny’s.” 

Your smile waivers and you nod. Waving at the other kids as you pass you’re envious of them playing so carefree. But as you reach Bunny’s shop your feet begin to feel heavy and body sluggish.

“Come here bud.” Sans sighs, his arm coming around your shoulders. “Skele-dad’s gotcha.”

You nod and follow inside Bunny’s warm shop. 

“Hello Captain, Sans, little buns.” Bunny greets you all. “What can I do for you today?” 

“Getting some ingredients for lunch and cookies.” Undyne grins, leaning on the counter, as you wonder the shop.

Looking at the various items on the shelves you wonder.

“Anything catch your eye bud?” Sans asks as you stop at a shelf packed with jars of various candies. “Heh, should’ve known it’d be candy.” 

You smile tiredly up at him and ask if maybe some monster candy would help you feel less sleepy?

“Sleepy?” Sans asks. “You’re already tired?”

You nod and look back up at the candies. You hadn’t thought to grab your money. You’ll have to come back later for some.

“Uhuh…” Sans looks over the labels. “Ya know what? Why don’t’cha pick one that you wanna try?” He grins. 

Really?

“Yeah, you’ve had a rough few days and all.” He shrugs, pulling down a jar. “Looks like Bunny’s got toffee, that’s kinda like butterscotch.” 

That sounds good, you smile brightly.

“Cool, let’s get some.” Sans winks. “Hey, Bunny, mind adding a few of these to the tab?”

“Of course not.” Bunny smiles as she and Undyne looks over at you both. 

“Grab me one too.” Undyne calls back.

“Sure.” Sans nods, shaking three out of the jar. “Add three to the tab.” He unwraps one and gives it to you. “Go ahead bud, give it a try.” 

Taking the candy you pop it in your mouth. It kind of is like butterscotch! Smiling widely you begin to feel less tired as you suck on the candy.

“There, looks like you feel a bit better.” Sans ruffles your hair. “Come, let’s get back home before dadster gets bonely.”

You take his hand but tell him that you’d still really like to go visiting all of your friends.

“How about we do that after Paps and everyone get back?” Sans suggests. “Besides, we’ve got a skele-ton to do at the house bud.”

Like what?

“Well, cookies and lunch need made.” Sans says as Undyne gets a large bag from Bunny. “And I’m thinkin that you haven’t shown me everything that Santa brought ya.”

Oh, that’s right you haven’t. You grin widely and say that will take a while.

“Also, I think that there’s a nap-a-thon in our future too.” Sans yawns.

“Booooooooooring.” Undyne chimes in as she leads the way through the snow. “Hey, how about we stop by my place? Santa got me a really cool game system and a game called Dark Souls!” She grins widely. “Alphys even made me an indestructible controller!”

That sounds fun. You smile brightly and say that you would like that.

Getting home Undyne has you help her get lunch going and make cookie dough. She let’s you chop up several candy bars and whatever else you both wanted to put into the cookies before throwing the little lumps of sugary dough into the oven to bake. Settling down in front of the TV you watch as Sans hooks up the game console, calling Papyrus to tell him and everyone else that you’re doing well. Just as lunch finishes cooking Gaster emerges from the basement.

“Ah, hello Papyrus, your majesties.” Gaster smiles, bowing to the video call as you show him that everyone’s on the other side. “Dr. Alphys, Calibri, Mettaton, and of course Greater Dog.” 

“It looks as though everything over there is well in hand Gaster.” Asgore says happily through the phone as Undyne comes out of the kitchen with a large pot of spaghetti. “Undyne! I hope you’re making time to enjoy the holiday?”

“Yeah, even figured out how to take today off.” Undyne grins widely and noogies Sans’ head. “Making sure that these boneheads aren’t going off and saving the world again without me!” 

“Good, we will be home in a few days.” Toriel says as you notice Chara glaring at you from the other side of the call. 

You smirk widely in return, you can’t WAIT to tell them what you did to the RESET button. Even though they’ve changed that button and Chara have caused you enough trouble. Now, neither can do anything to you. 

After the long call you all tuck into lunch and then Undyne fires up the new console and puts Dark Souls in.

About ten minutes into the game you understand thoroughly why Alphys had to make her an indestructible controller….


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank wonderful SO's who come to the rescue with computer magic!

Days go by and your break is quickly coming to an end. You ask almost every day if you could visit the VMs to see how their doing but you’re told no every time. Instead, as much as you hate to admit it, you were easily distracted with other things like playing and going about with Gaster and Sans. You go to the lab with them both to talk to the monsters tasked with making the necessary repairs. Also there’s the renovations that Gaster and Sans want done to the house this summer that you get to help make, or at least look over the plans. The house is gonna be so much bigger after the extensions are built on it…

Finally, it’s the night before your friends are to come home. They’re supposed to land at Ebbott International Airport at noon tomorrow and you’re so excited.

“Come on, bedtime.” Sans chuckles as you run up the stairs, a flurry of bodiless hands chasing you as you laugh excitedly. 

Swinging around the railing you feint towards Sans’ bedroom and then dive low to avoid the hands before sliding down the railing. 

“Alright, that is enough excitement child.” Gaster catches you at the base of the steps. “Time for you to rest. You do not want to exhaust yourself.”

But you’re excited, you wiggle out of his arms and run to the couch where you bounce eagerly, everyone comes home tomorrow!

“We know,” Sans chuckles, catching you in blue and hold you midair. “It’s all you’ve been talking about all day.”

It’s the only interesting thing to talk about, you stick your tongue out at him, they wouldn’t let you leave the house all day.

“That’s not true, your friend came with the other children for a while.” Gaster says, referring to MK as you’re floated up the steps. 

Yeah, for ONE snowball fight before Gaster said you shouldn’t play anymore. You also had a nap-a-thon with Sans so how are you supposed to be tired when you haven’t done anything all day?

“Heh, by laying down and closing your eyes.” Sans chuckles as you’re deposited on your bed. “Come on, I’ll read you two chapters okay?”

You eye the book as he takes it from the shelf, Gaster taking your desk seat. What if you’re not tired after two chapters?

“Then I’ll read you three.” Sans says as Annoying Dog hops up onto the bed beside you. “Now,” He climbs onto the bed and gets comfortable closest to the wall, putting you between him and Gaster. “Get comfy, snooze train’s gonna take off soon.” 

Snuggling down, Annoying Dog in your arms, you rest your head on your skele-dad’s ribcage to look at the book pages as he reads. 

As Sans reads you can feel his soul connecting to yours, feeding magic into your soul. Magic is fed into your soul several times a day to keep it from fatiguing and showing signs of strain. When your soul is fatigued and beginning to strain your body grows heavy, difficult to move, and it’s hard for you to think clearly. A little bit of monster candy or foods help some, they’re better than nothing, but Sans pushing magic into your soul is what helps the most. You’d learned that Papyrus had been making all of the food at home with purely human ingredients, albeit over a magic flame, but the ingredients makes a difference. Monsters can eat both human and monster foods but monster foods, you now know, are infused with magic completely. The farms on the Reservation use magic to help their crops grow and keep their animals healthy and that magic compounds into the food that the monsters eat. Because you’re human, the skeletons had been relying mostly on human sourced ingredients in case there were any unknown side effects of humans constantly consuming magic infused foods. It’s the same at Grillby’s and the other various food stores on the Reservation. When humans come in the monsters serve them things made with human ingredients and monsters are served the traditional fair. That’s why the prices are so different.

Looking up at Sans and Gaster you struggle to keep your eyes from drooping. Sans has been really tired from having to constantly feed your soul magic and has been sleeping even more than usual. Gaster’s been monitoring both of your souls closely, scanning both your soul and Sans’ as much as three times a day. You know that he’s working on making one of his hands act as a conduit of sorts for your soul, so that the hand can pull the natural magic from the world around you and feed it into your soul so that Sans won’t have to as frequently, but it isn’t ready yet. 

Yawning widely, you rest your head on Sans’ ribcage as he turns he page. One chapter down… You can make it through two more. About half way through the second chapter though your eyes close sleepily and you flop over, hugging your dad like a boney teddy bear.

“Heh, knew you were bone tired.” Sans chuckles, a boney hand petting your head. “Of course you’d also fall asleep right on top of me.”

“Children are known to need physical contact with some regularity.” Gaster says as you doze. “I would assume that you already know from those books but children who’ve experienced trauma often desire touch more so than others.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sans’ yawn makes you yawn softly. “I’ll stay with them a bit longer… Make sure they’re asleep.” 

“Very well,” Gaster replies. “I will be downstairs if you need me.” 

It isn’t much longer before you’re deeply asleep. You’re not aware of Sans slipping out from beside you and Annoying Dog taking his place, you don’t even rouse when the blankets are firmly tucked around you. Safe… You just feel safe. 

Howling wind rouses you and the weight of your body presses heavily on your soul. With fumbling fingers you find your phone and check the time. 4:22

You could sleep for another three hours but the howling wind shakes you and the weight of your body presses heavily onto your soul. How long will this go on for? Will you always have to run to Sans every few hours just for magic? What about how tired your skele-dad is after giving you magic all the time? You remember what Gaster had told you about monster children and their parents. Boss monsters only age because they have children. Are you aging Sans every time he has to give you magic? 

Pushing past the crushing weight of your body you slide out of bed. You’ll get some monster candies from downstairs, that’ll help right? 

Annoying Dog remains in bed as you leave the room on lead like feet. You know that your room is warmer than the rest of the house because of the heater and humidifier in there but… You don’t feel chilled by leaving the room. In fact, as you climb onto the counter to get into the cabinet with the candies, you don’t feel much of anything. Your body is numb and your head feels like it’s full of cotton. This happened before, you recall, when your soul had been broken and wouldn’t heal. Taking a piece of candy and turning the jar to the cabinet you quietly slide off the counter and go to the couch. Sucking on the candy you pull out your soul.

It’s so small and pale. The pinkish hue is fading to white. Looking closely you can see the swirls of faint blue magic sometimes swirling through the dim soul. It’s gotten smaller, you realize as you hold it in your palm, but why? Gaster scans your soul so many times every day and Sans connects to it even more often. Why is it shrinking? Why haven’t they mentioned it? Why isn’t it staying pink or going back to red? 

The world feels distant as you try to think. What if, after everything, you still lose your soul? 

What’s it matter? You wonder as you put the little soul back. According to Gaster soulless humans exist. You think back to earlier that night. You’d been so happy and excited for your friends to come back but now you hardly feel anything. Curiously, you poke your own leg. Yeah, you can feel it, but only just. Should you be worried about this? Why? It’s not like your hurt or anything. 

Growing more curious you walk to the door and open it, cold air blasting you. Putting on your shoes by the door you trudge outside. You know it’s cold all around you, you know your body feels the cold, but you yourself don’t feel cold. Looking around you take in the dark, bleak, surroundings and wonder why you decided to come outside in the first place? Oh, that’s right. You wanted to see if you felt anything. Hmmmmmm…..

You pick up a mound of snow with your bare hands. It’s cold and the freezing water trickles between your fingers, but that’s it. You don’t react to it, you just don’t. This isn’t normal and you know it. But who can you talk to? Gaster and Sans see and monitor your soul all day every day, if they weren’t aware of this then telling them won’t change anything. Curiously, you wonder who else would know about souls? 

Walking up the road through the snow you stop at the lake, long since frozen over. That was where you had been the first time Korak had managed to get you for DT extraction. You wonder about your friends and where they are. The skeletons wouldn’t let you see them even though you’d asked every day for days now. It’s early in the morning, too early, but perhaps you can visit them? Where are they? You think about it and recall that Genisis had, once, shown you where they lived but you don’t remember where it is now. That was so long ago now…

Walking up along the lake you notice that your hands and arms begin to shake and your fingers have gone white. So strange… This body of yours with all of it’s sensors and needs. You wonder what will happen if your soul continues to shrink? What if it fades away completely? Will you die? Or will you become soulless? Both would be a shame. After all Sans had shared his soul with you to keep you from dying. Although the irony of you becoming a soulless creature amuses you in a twisted way and a smile surprisingly spreads across your face. Oh the irony would be tremendous if you became a soulless, what does Gaster call it… Anomaly! Oh how funny and twisted it would be if you became an anomaly like Asriel and Chara had once been! The thought of such an ironic thing happening makes you giggle. 

What a truly funny, stupid, thing you had been. Destroying the RESET panel… That was the only thing that could have SAVED you now in your current predicament. Just RESET and go back to before your soul had been broken. But then again, your smile turns dark, it was your “friends” who had broken it. Gaster had dismissed your questions about how half of the Underground had caved in but you know. He’d been there, with Genisis and Korak, and had fought the putrefied human soul shards that had become a true monster in the Void. Among them, had been a shard of your own soul. You’d denied it for so long and had tried to keep it so small, but your soul had possessed anger and hatred like all the other humans did. You’d been afraid of the monsters too. You’d hurt the monsters, just like all those other souls had. So, when Gaster had ordered the Core melted down and the beast from within the Void had fallen with it into the lava it had taken with it a piece of your own soul. Not just any piece but the part of your soul that you had buried so deeply, the part that you had hidden in the very core of your soul, the part that you had not realized held your soul together. All of the guilt, the pain, the anger, the fear, regret, the violence, everything that you had hidden to make other’s happy had become such an integral part of your soul. It had been the core of everything you did, the driving force behind your DETERMINATION. The core of your soul had burned up in the lava with the Core. So, your soul had collapsed in on itself.

“Tralalala~”

You look over from your thoughts and see Riverperson on their boat as it happily walks atop the ice.

“Would you come ride my boat, child that speaks in hands?” Riverperson asks. 

You nod and go to the ice’s edge. They draw closer and you climb onto the boat.

“Many things amiss yet nothing so unwell as seeing the world so cold.” Riverperson sings as the boat trots along. “Yet the spring will come and ice will thaw, the cold does not leave without something to warm it. Like how a house cannot stand without a foundation and pants cannot hold without thread.”

You listen silently, Riverperson often confuses you and they are no different this time. 

“A taker, a collector, and a maker is all it would take little hands.” They continue. “And the ducks are in luck for with you I have all three. Perhaps Spring will come early just for me?”

You ask them what they’re talking about?

“The taker, the collector, and the maker are three.” Riverperson says. “And luckily enough you have me. I’ll take you to the others so that you may be three.” 

You frown, you don’t understand, but remain seated. The boat hops down the river further than you’ve been before, past Riverperson’s house, until you find a small house beyond the river’s edge and nestled against the trees. 

“The taker and collector are inside.” Riverperson says as the boat comes to a stop, kneeling by the river bank. “I am but a Ferrier to you and a watcher to the Captain. But do not fret, I would never watch whilst ferrying. Think of all the hats I would have to wear.” 

You thank them and curiously get off their boat. Walking to the house you knock curiously on the door.

“Isn’t it early even for the Royal Guard?” A deep voice from inside asks as the door opens.

To your surprise, Korak opens the door. The large Memory Morph stares down at you with red eyes growing larger by the second. 

“What are…” He pauses and then looks up at Riverperson who waves lazily from their boat at him. “Mad old fool.” Korak steps to the side. “Come in, you’re cold.” 

But you don’t feel cold, you tell him as you walk inside.

“Oh, hello Secret Friend.” Genisis greets you, rising from their seat in the simple house. There’s only two other doors. To your immediate left is the kitchen and then the living room beyond with two doors leading away. “The Riverperson was right, you have come to visit.” 

You’ve been asking the skeletons if you could come see them for days but they’ve said no every time. 

“Not surprising.” Korak sighs, walking past you and to one of the doors.

“I believe that once the trial is over that they should be calmer.” Genisis tells you, coming to stand before you and patting your head.

Trial?

“Our trial, for all that Korak and I did.” Genisis explains as their pleasant smile falls to a frown. “You’ve changed.”

Yes, you look up at them, your soul is shared with Sans. But… Your soul is growing smaller and fainter. You don’t feel like you should. Your body is heavy but you feel so distant. 

“I see…” Genisis pauses, looking back to the door where Korak had gone. “May I see your soul?”

You nod and pull it out, showing them the little soul that only glows faintly. 

“A monster’s soul cannot sustain a human body or mind…” Genisis takes your soul in their hand and you watch as they look it over. “A well formed hybridization might be able to, but this is not well formed I think. More magic than DETERMINATION…” 

So?

“I think that you must only rekindle your DETERMINATION.” Genisis explains, handing your soul back to you. “Then you soul should grow strong and healthy again.” They look back at Korak as he emerges from the other room. “Korak, why is it a monster’s soul cannot sustain a human body?”

“Because it is only magic, as we are only magic and dust.” Korak responds, coming to stand beside Genisis. “Human souls are DETERMINATION and the essence of their minds and bodies.”

“So, if our friend rekindles their DETERMINATION then their soul should stop fading?” Genisis asks as you hold out your soul.

“What?” Korak looks down at you, his eyes growing wide. “Put that back! We’re already at risk of being dusted. What are you thinking Genisis?!” He turns on his sibling angrily. “Do you want to be executed?!”

You ask what they mean as your soul returns to your body. 

“We are to stand trial after the King returns.” Genisis answers happily. “We are to answer to all that we did and why.”

“And if he is not in a MERCIFUL temperament then we face execution for our crimes.” Korak finishes. 

Execution… You frown. Even numb as you are you don’t want your friends, any of your friends, to be executed and die…

Someone bangs loudly on the door and you look over curiously. Who could that be? 

Korak turns the lock and the door opens to reveal Lesser Dog there. 

Oh, you smile up at the Royal Guard. You didn’t know he was visiting to.

“He’s not.” Korak tells you dryly. “He’s come to take you back to your home.”

Oh, your smile falls, so Korak called him?

“Yes, I will not risk our lives being forfeit just yet.” Korak tells you as Genisis pats your head.

“It was nice to see you.” Genisis smiles down at you. “I do hope you find your DETERINATION soon Secret Friend. Perhaps, if our trial goes well, we can talk again.”

You nod and take Lesser Dog’s paw, letting the pet loving dog lead you out of their home. Less than half way back towards Undyne’s house you’re both met by Undyne and, to your chagrin, both Gaster and Sans.

“Where the heck have you been?!” Undyne demands angrily, stomping up through the snow to you and grabbing you by the front of your pajamas. 

Around, you reply, you were trying to figure out why you couldn’t feel anything so you thought that if you walked in the snow you’d feel cold. You hold up your hands, fingertips bright red, and tell her it didn’t work but you think you should go home now. 

“Undyne, give them to me.” Gaster says quickly, taking you from her and examining your hands then face. “Frostbite, secondary stage. You foolish child.” He’s angry as he removes his long black coat and wrapping it tightly around you. “Sans, Undyne, I’m taking them back to the house immediately. Thank you for your assistance Lesser Dog.” 

As Lesser Dog barks happily Gaster pulls you into his shadowy form. One moment you’re in the snow by the lake and the next Gaster is taking long strides into your house.

“I’ll turn up the heater to 78 degrees for now.” Gaster says as he carries you into your bedroom, a bodiless hand going to the space heater. “And once you’ve incrementally warmed you’ll take a hot bath.” 

You tell Gaster that you can’t feel anything.

“That’s from the frostbite.” Gaster says, setting you on the bed as Annoying Dog squirms out from under the blankets. “Feeling will return once you’ve warmed back to proper temperature.”

You shake your head. No, you don’t feel anything at all. Hot or cold, happy or sad, nothing. You’re not even worried that he’s angry or that Sans will yell at you for going to see Korak and Genisis.

“You what?” Gaster’s eyes snap up to yours.

You went to see Korak and Genisis. Sighing boredly, you tell him that you don’t understand it. Your soul is getting smaller and you can’t feel anything. You wanted to see your friends and Genisis told you why it’s happening.

“Your soul is mostly comprised of magic right now and is incompatible with your body.” Gaster says factually but you can hear faint anger on his voice. “Why would you go to see Korak and Genisis when we made it clear that you were not to?” 

Because Gaster and Sans, nobody, have given you a good reason why you shouldn’t and they’re your friends too.

“Is the fact that you are in the condition that you are right now not good enough reasoning for you?!” Gaster snaps. “If they had not put you in dangerous circumstances, provided you with inappropriate medicines, and abused you to harvest your DT then you would be fine child! If Genisis had not provided you with those pills then you would be in Newester Astrangia with their majesties right now as we speak! Sans would not have had to share his own soul with you just so that you may live!” 

You blink slowly at him. No, that’s not good enough. You chose to hide being sick from them, Genisis just did as you asked. Yeah, they made mistakes, but so had Chara and Asriel. You’re still friends with them. You’ve made mistakes too, mistakes that have costed everyone their lives before, but the skeletons don’t hold that against you even considering that two of them remember everything you’ve done.

Gaster stares at you for a long time before the door opening downstairs draws both of your attentions.

“Is everything alright?” Sans’ voice calls as you hear him climbing the stairs.

“No.” Gaster responds, rising to his feet as Sans enters the room. “I need to finish the alterations I’m making to my hand so that it can act as a proper conduit.”

“Alright, I’ll stay with the kiddo.” Sans yawns. “Gotta bone to pick with them anyways after a little pep.”

“You’re fatigued as it is Sans.” Gaster says warily. “Do not give more than you can comfortably manage.” 

“I know, I know.” Sans waves him off tiredly. “I might be a bone head but I’m not a numbskull.” He hops onto the bed beside you and rests an arm across your shoulders. “Come’ere brat…” He leans back tiredly against the pillow. “What the heck were you thinking kid?”

You explain to him that your head’s really fuzzy and you wanted to feel something, even the cold. But it didn’t work.

“Eh, that’s because your soul’s tired…” Sans yawns again as his soul connects to yours’ and you can feel magic begin to flow into your soul. “Just… Stay here. We’ll fix you up. You run off again though and you’re not coming with us to the airport to get everyone. Got it?”

Okay, you pull the covers up and snuggle down. Within minutes you begin to feel normal and Sans is snoring beside you, the flow of magic ebbing away. 

Dread and guilt flood your gut as you think about how you’d run off. You look up at your skele-dad and see that he’s asleep. You want to ask if you’re in trouble, you want to apologize, you want to ask if you can still come to get everyone with him and Gaster. But he’s tired…

Your dad’s tired because he has to constantly support your soul…

Your curiosity turns to sadness and you rest your head on his ribcage. Why’d you have to wonder off like that? You know that the skeletons didn’t want you to… Why’d you do that to them? They’re obvuiously worried… They already knew about your soul… They’re just worried… If your soul falls apart this time… Then it’s not just you dying according to Gaster’s theory. 

“Alright, let us try this time.” Gaster’s voice makes you jump, the boney hand resting on your back tensing.

“Got it working dad?” Sans yawns as you look over at the father skeleton. 

“I believe so.” Gaster nods as you sit up and notice him holding a bodiless hand. “Come here child, let us see if it will work.” 

You nod and move over to him, sitting quietly. 

“Now, your soul…” Gaster says, guiding your soul out. “And…” He places your soul into the center of the palm, your small soul fitting in the cavity. “Now…” The palm lights with purple magic. “We return and see…”

Your soul feels fine and you recognize the familiar warmth of Gaster’s magic surrounding your soul, holding it together has it had for months before. 

“Alright.” Sans yawns again, sitting up with dim eyes and a lazy grin. “Guess we should get dressed and go get everyone huh?”

“Yes,” Gaster nods, gesturing to the door. “Bratty and Catty are already here with the limousine. We’re also picking up Captain Undyne.”


	49. Chapter 49

There’s so much celebration when you all gather to get your friends. But, weirdly enough, you don’t feel like there’s much talking that goes on. Well, that makes sense as a lot of their attentions are on Calibri. The baby skeleton is really cute and Mettaton lets you hold him for a little while until he decides that he likes to pull on your hair. You want to try to talk to Chara and Asriel alone to tell them all that happened, and you certainly try to while everyone is exchanging late gifts over a big lunch at Toriel’s and Asgore’s home but the three of you are not left alone together for a second. It’s like that for the rest of your break, you’re unable to go anywhere or do anything without someone coming with you. It’s always an adult and you’re never allowed alone with the other kids although Mettaton does arrange for you and Rachel both to have a slumber party the last weekend before school, also to go out shopping that Saturday with her mom to get you both ready. Dr. Harvey, during your check up is absolutely fascinated by Calibri and comes over for coffee with Gaster again just to see the little skeleton.

As the days wear on with no privacy or alone time you begin to think that your friends are hiding things from you, as they have before. It doesn’t take anything more than a harsh text from Chara to point out the trial with Korak and Genisis looming so near. 

You want to go to Genisis’ and Korak’s trial. Locking your eyes with Gaster’s as the father skeleton sits at the head of a suddenly very silent table you wait for his response.

“Why?” Gaster asks calmly, setting his fork down and gives you his undivided attention.

Because you should be there.

“Ah, if that’s the reason then no.” Gaster says dismissively.

Why not? They’re your friends and you should be there for them.

“There’s no reason for you to be there.” Gaster replies calmly as Sans’ hand rests on your shoulder. “Asgore will ask his questions, ask those of his council that he’s invited for their input, and then issue judgement.” 

But what if his judgement is dusting them? You don’t think it would be because he’s so nice but what if…

“You’re going to stay here with Calibri and Mettaton.” Sans tells you. 

No! You want to go to the trial! Chara and Asriel get to go!

“They are the heirs of all monsterkind, if they are there then it is for observation and educational purposes.” Gaster tells you. “They need to learn how to sit judge over these sorts of incidents.” 

But… You were a part of it all too. 

“Unfortunately you were, which is why Sans is coming.” Gaster agrees. “As your parent soul he is in a position where he can speak for you.” 

What?! You look over at Sans. You wanna speak for you!

“You don’t need to be around this type of stuff,” Sans says, finishing his breakfast and cleaning up his plate. “Finish your breakfast.”

Growing upset you feel your pulse increase. That’s not fair! You want to go!

“Darling, it will all be fine.” Mettaton says as Papyrus helps Calibri eat a bowl of spaghetti, the baby nomming happily on a meatball. “Asgore won’t dust anyone, he’s too kind to do that.”

Then what will he do to them?

“PERHAPS THEY CAN DO WHAT THE HUMANS DO WHEN THEY MAKE MISTAKES AND DO COMMUNITY SERVICE?” Papyrus offers. 

You still want to be there.

“Well you’re not going.” Sans says firmly. “Finish your breakfast.”

No, you cross your arms and lean back in your seat.

“Fine, don’t finish breakfast, it’ll be over by lunch and you can eat then.” Sans shrugs as Gaster rises to his feet. “Still not going.”

It’s not fair, you wanna speak for yourself. You can, you remind them, you’re not just any dumb kid.

“WE KNOW THAT YOURE NOT HUMAN.” Papyrus says, looking at Gaster. “PERHAPS THEY CAN COME? THEY CAN GIVE THEIR INPUT AND THEN I’LL BRING THEM BACK HOME?”

“No, Frisk needs to learn to accept when a decision has been made.” Gaster says firmly. “And not push their limits anymore.” 

You glare at him, you know he’s referring to the loss of your RESET ability. 

You’re not weak either and they know it, you tell Gaster stubbornly.

“No one’s saying you are but you do have limits.” Sans finally says. “Limits that you’ve got a long track record of pushing too dang far. Just stay home and keep your nose out of this, please bud?”

No.

“Fine,” Sans’ voice grows angry. “but you’re picking the wrong bones kid. If I find out that you’ve left this house while we’re gone then you can consider yourself grounded until I say otherwise. Got that?”

Pursing your lips you glare at him.

“No sleepover with Rachel including next weekend, no more going out and playing with the other kids, no anything over spring break.” Sans ticks off. “No laptop, no going with Paps and Mettaton to the TV set, no TV, no staying up late, nothing. You’ll go to school and then come home. I’m not joking this time kid.”

Fine, you get it. If you leave the house you get grounded.

Getting to your feet you stomp past them and then up to your room where you slam and lock the door. Shoving the chair under the handle you wait as you listen to them get ready to leave. Fine… 

“We’re heading out buddy.” Sans says through the door. “I know you’re mad at us but you know that we’re only doing what’s best for you…” 

You know that they’re being unfair and mean.

“If that’s what you wanna think then fine…” Sans sighs. “See you in a few hours.” 

It isn’t fair… Korak and Genisis are your friends. Yeah they made mistakes but they were scared. You’ve made mistakes because you were scared before too… Sighing you get up and grab your cellphone, you really don’t want to have to do this but you have to. It’s the right thing to do. 

“You’ve reached the Macklehaneys, this is Richard.” Richard answers the phone.

You sigh and tell Richard that you can’t have your sleepover with Rachel this weekend.

“Oh, hello Frisk, why? What’s going on?” Richard asks.

Because you’re going to be grounded. You just thought you’d tell them first.

“Why are you going to be grounded?” Richard sounds both interested and concerned.

Because Sans said you’re not allowed to go see some of your friends because they did something bad but they’re going to get tried by Asgore soon and you’re going to go be there. You tell him that they were scared and you were a part of it all too so you should be there too because if they’re gonna get in trouble then so should you.

“Well…” Richard sighs. “Be safe Frisk. Okay?”

You tell him you will and thank him for understanding. Hanging up the phone you look around your room. Welp, you guess you’ll get used to being in here… Gathering your cellphone and laptop you unblock your door and carry them into Sans’ room and put them on his bed with their chargers.

“Frisk?” Mettaton calls you from downstairs. “How would you like to come with me on a little date? We can go to a toy store and I’ll get you whatever you want.” 

You tell him that sounds nice, leaning on the railing and smiling down at him, but you’re feeling pretty tired so you’re gonna go take a nap. 

“Alright, I’ll check on you in a bit then.” Mettaton says, Calibri giggling in his arms. 

Heading back into your room you lock and jam the door again with your chair before climbing onto your bed and looking out the window. It’s a two story drop… You don’t think you can jump it but if you could get a bit lower… Going to your closet you grab all of your pants and tie them together to make a chain link. Tying them to the frame of your bed you throw them out the window and check. You should be able to make that, the last leg of your pants make it just to the top of the kitchen window under Sans’ room. Putting on your blue hoodie you climb down. Reaching the end of the pants you look down and take a deep breath. This is the right thing to do. All of your friends deserve to be happy.

You let go and fall into the pile of snow bellow. Rolling on impact you get up and dust yourself off before walking into the forest. You’ll have to avoid the main road and go through the woods so that the Royal Guard doesn’t catch you. Deciding to take the long way around to avoid Undyne’s house you begin to walk through the woods. After a few minutes of walking Annoying Dog bounds eagerly up to you. Sans must’ve brought him with them. You ask Annoying Dog if he ran off and the pup yips happily. Grinning, you ask him if he’ll come with you to see the trial?

Annoying Dog yips again and you walk onward. This is the right thing to do, you keep telling yourself, everyone deserves to be happy. Even people that’ve made mistakes. Korak and Genisis hadn’t meant to hurt anyone and everyone is fine now. If anyone had a right to be mad at them you think it’s you but you’re not. They’re your friends. They were afraid and made mistakes because of that. If anyone understood that then it’s you. 

As you draw closer to Main Street you know that you can’t stay in the woods much longer. Looking at your options you weave behind houses and between fences to avoid being seen as much as possible. Pulling your hood up so that your face is hidden you continue to walk, Annoying Dog behind you, hands shoved into the hoodie’s pockets. You’ll go and tell everyone your part in everything. If they’re gonna punish Genisis and Korak then they’re gonna have to punish you too.

“Come on!” You hear Doggo’s howl from a few houses over. “This way!” 

You remain still, the wind blowing against your back, between the backyard fences, as they pass. Mettaton must’ve already noticed you’re gone. Well crap, you gotta hurry. Running as fast as you can through the deep snow Annoying Dog bounds ahead of you. Just gotta get to-

You come to a stop across the street. Papyrus is standing guard at the door of Toriel’s and Asgore’s house. Dang it, of all the Royal Guards….

Annoying Dog runs ahead towards the skeleton.

“NYEH?” Papyrus looks over as Annoying Dog runs at him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

Annoying Dog runs up and bites onto Papyrus’ shinplate, yanking with all his might.

“NYEH?!” Papyrus sounds alarmed as you run across the street. “NO! LET GO YOU MEDDLING CANINE!” 

Running to the side of the house you lean against the wall panting. 

“THAT’S RIGHT YOU HAD BETTER RUN!” Papyrus calls, his voice growing distant as you hear him running. 

You’re gonna have to find a way to sneak Annoying Dog some extra treats later. Walking around the house you get to the fence around the backyard. Climbing over it you fall into a snow covered hedge. 

“Was wondering if you’d show up or not.” Chara’s sneer surprises you as they take your hand and pulls you out of the hedge.

Huh? You look between them and Asriel who’s standing beside Chara. Why aren’t they in there with everyone?

“Mom and Dad didn’t want us around the trial.” Asriel explains. “What’re you doing here?”

You’re here to defend Korak and Genisis, your words making Chara roll their eyes.

“Yeah, someone called trashbad and told him you were sneaking out.” Chara says. “Mom sent some guards to your house.”

Dang it Richard… You make a mental note to not tell him thinks you’re up to in the future. Alright, where is everyone?

“The living room.” Asriel points inside. “Chara and I told them we were gonna play out here, that’s the only reason we were allowed to even play out here.” 

Okay, you take a deep breath and tell them that you’re going to be more grounded than you’ve ever been before for what you’re about to do so you won’t be able to come over and play anymore.

“Eh,” Chara shrugs then smirks. “I’m almost always grounded. We’ll just take turns sneaking out.” 

“Chara!” Asriel’s voice bahs a little.   
   
“Azzy’s a good look out too.” Chara says. “Everyone trusts him.”

You smile a little and then tell them you’re going in. Taking a few steps towards the door you’re surprised that they’re following you. 

“We wanna be there too.” Asriel says when you ask why they’re following you. 

“Yeah,” Chara adds. “They’ve been keeping us in the dark about everything lately and I don’t like it. I mean, we freaking freed the entire Underground. They can’t suddenly decide that just because they’re adults they can treat us like stupid little kids. The three of us deserve more respect.”

You tell them that they’ll probably get in trouble. 

“Nothing new for me, it’s be a nice change for Azzy.” Chara grins widely at that. “Come on losers, let’s go remind those dust old folks that WE were the ones who saved the Underground and we demand respect.” 

Okay, you agree and head inside. 

“Children?” Toriel’s voice comes as you open the kitchen door.

Entering the kitchen Asriel closes the door as Toriel comes in.

“Frisk! What are you doing here?” Toriel asks. “Why aren’t you home?”

You have something to tell them.

“Yeah, and all of you are gonna listen to us.” Chara adds stubbornly. 

“Children this isn’t something for you to be concerned about.” Toriel says as Sans comes to stand beside her, his eyes like narrow pinpricks on you.

Yes it is, you stare up at Toriel. 

“Mom,” Asriel adds his voice starting off meek. “You and dad always tell us that we’re the heirs of the future but you don’t let us know what’s going on. We broke the barrier, we freed all of our people, why can’t we know what’s going on?”

“Because you’re kids and it’s dangerous.” Sans says, his voice flat.

Any more dangerous than breaking the barrier? You meet his gaze defiantly. Because there was nothing that any of them could do to SAVE you from that. There was nothing any of them could do to SAVE Asriel and Chara the first time they’d died. If it’s so dangerous then there’s nothing that they can do to protect you really. You’re not leaving until they listen to you, you take a deep breath and feel your soul pulse with your growing DETERMINATION, and you deserve at least that respect. The three of you freed all of monsterkind and you each deserve the respect of being heard by the King and Queen at least once, even though your just kids.

Toriel takes a deep breath and her face becomes impassive. 

“Very well.” She finally says, stepping aside and gesturing to the living room. “In here…” 

With Chara and Asriel at your sides you walk into the living room where you see Asgore in his seat, Gaster at his side, and Undyne at his other side. Toriel takes her seat as you notice Genisis and Korak sitting on the couch, Bro 1 and Bro 2 on either side of them.

“Howdy children.” Asgore smiles at you each. “When did you get here Frisk?”

A few minutes ago, you apologize for barging in but you want to tell him something before he judges Genisis and Korak.

“Oh, we were just about to wrap things up and have tea.” Asgore seems surprised before smiling at you. “But, if what you have to tell me is so important then of course I’ll listen. Come here.” 

You smile a little and walk up to him as you feel Gaster’s eyes follow you. Asgore sits back in the chair and settles you on his knee, Asriel taking his other knee, and Chara siting on the chair’s arm.

“Alright, what is it you want to tell me?” Asgore asks. 

Well… You don’t think he should punish Korak and Genisis. He needs to understand that they were really scared and you actually got to see what they were scared of and it was really scary. Worse than Photoshop Flowey had been. You tell Asgore about how you’d kept having dreams about the dark and how it had been affecting them because it’d been reaching out to you too so you know what that’s like. They were trapped in the Void for a long time and then pulled out to everything being different, it’s not fair for him to expect them to not be afraid. When people are afraid they make mistakes, you know that first hand and so does every monster in that room. There isn’t one monster here who hadn’t, at some point in the Underground, tried or at least thought about killing you yourself for your soul and the promise of freedom. No one got hurt this time though, not like before. So why should they be punished when everything turned out okay?

“I understand your point, but would you mind if I explain to you the position that I am in as King and having to judge this matter?” Asgore asks you.

You nod.

“Well, you are right that everything has been resolved well enough.” Asgore says. “But you are not right that people have not been hurt. There’s over a dozen humans that were separated from their families and their families were very worried about them. That could have been very bad for us, which I’m sure you understand Frisk.” You nod, you hadn’t thought about that. “The next is that you yourself were hurt because of everything that had happened. Dr. Gaster and Sans told all of us up to date on how your soul was broken, again. I am also aware of the soul sharing that took place to ensure your survival using Sans’ soul. That is two souls that have been irrevocably changed, and I am told that neither are still fully stable from it. Also the damage done to the lab is going to slow our research and development. There are many monsters who can’t go to work right now because of that.”

The damage to the lab was your fault though so you should be punished, not them.

“Yes, I am aware, but it is the principle that others have been hurt that I must address.” Asgore tells you reasonably. “Our people need to be assured that law and order is fair, just, and equally distributed to all. High or low.”

You go quiet for a moment, eyes falling. So… You haven’t changed his mind?

“Changed my mind?” Asgore asks.

He’s going to dust them isn’t he? You look up at Asgore as Gaster sighs.

“Dust…” Asgore pauses, understanding dawning. “Oh goodness no!” He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “Genisis and Korak both will answer for their crimes but in a reasonable and fair manner.”

How?

“They are prohibited from ever leaving Monster lands,” Gaster reads from a clipboard. “They will assist in the repairs of the lab as well as the clearing and repair of the Underground. They will remain good and faithful subjects under the King’s employ for the rest of their days and commit to any and all services that the King may require of them. They will also never hold a position of significant power or leadership among our kind.” He looks up. “And they will never again consciously collect or tamper with the memories of those who do not give their consent. Punishment for failure to adhere to any of these decrees will immediately be met with a lifetime sentence of stasis, resistance will be met with equal or greater force.”

You look over at Korak and Genisis who both nod in understanding. That… All seems fair…

“Well, it is best to be a fair judge.” Asgore smiles at you. “Is there anything else you would like to say?”

You shake your head, that was all… You just wanted to make sure that your friends were gonna be alright. All you want is for everyone to be happy.

“Nerd.” Undyne chuckles under her breath. 

“I understand.” Asgore says. “Well, I hope that you are assured now that everything is fine and well?”

Uhuh, you nod.

“Excellent, then perhaps we can have some tea?” Asgore suggests, looking around. “Also, someone should call Lesser Dog and Doggo to tell them that Frisk’s been located. Is Papyrus still standing guard at the door? He’s probably cold, Undyne he doesn’t need to stand guard anymore.” 

Mettaton had blown a gasket when Doggo and Lesser Dog showed up looking for you and Papyrus was still chasing Annoying Dog who had stolen his shin guard. It takes the better part of the day to get that piece of armor back from the little white dog but it was fun. After catching Annoying Dog and returning Papyrus’ armor you enjoy a cup of tea with all of your friends before heading home where you apologize to Mettaton.

“As you bloody well should be!” Mettaton snaps at you furiously while Alphys works to repair the blown gasket. “You frightened me and Calibri! I LITERALLY blew a gasket looking for you! Do you have ANY idea how upset Calibri was?!”

You apologize again before looking at the baby skeleton who’s giggling happily as he chews on his rattle and apologizing to him. That earns a slobbery rattle bonking your head but you smile anyway before heading to your room. 

After folding all of your pants that had been pulled back in you put them away then sit on your bed, staring out the window at the snow on the ground. It’ll be spring soon, so the snow should go away. You wonder how long you’re grounded for? Hopefully you’ll be able to have some fun this summer but if not. Eh, you’ll figure something out to pass the time. Maybe you’ll pick up a hobby or something. You’ll ask the skeletons later if they’ll teach you how to ride a bike still or if that’s off limits because you’re grounded. 

Someone knocks on the open door and you look over. Sans.

“Mettaton gives a literal meaning to blowing a gasket.” Sans grins, coming into the room. “So, you know what’s going to happen now right?”

Yeah, you’re grounded for running off. That’s okay. You already put your cellphone and laptop in his room and told Rachel’s dad that you can’t have sleepovers.

“You’re the only kid I know of that can take all of the authority out of grounding you.” Sans sighs, sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall. “I mean, you even called your best friend’s dad to tell ‘em that you’re about to get grounded and put all your stuff in my room before I can take it from you. What the heck?”

Eh, you shrug and then mimic his usual grin, you’re weird. 

“I’ll say.” Sans chuckles, holding up an arm. “C’mere buddo.” 

You move beside him and hug your skele-dad.

“You’re grounded until school’s out.” Sans tells you.

Okay.

“And you’re gonna start doing chores.” He continues.

Okay.

“Taking out the trash, bringing in the mail, and sweep the kitchen every day.” 

You can do that.

“Oh, come on, throw me a bone kid.” Sans gives you a firm noogie. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Nothing, you laugh trying to get away. He’d said you were gonna be grounded if you ran off and he looked mad when you showed up so… You’re not really surprised.

Sans lets you go and fixes you with a hard, long, look.

“Look,” Sans sighs. “I want you to make me a promise Frisk. I want you to promise me that you’re going to stop putting yourself in dangerous situations. You’re gonna stop keeping dangerous secrets from us. You’re gonna let us help you and actually be there for you. No more keeping secrets, no more running off, no more dealing with things alone. Can you promise me that?”

You can promise that you’ll try. 

“Nahuh, no.” Sans shakes his head. “I need you to promise me you will bud. I know that you want everyone happy. Genisis told us what you’re trying to achieve, that you want everyone to have a true happy ending. Well, we’ve got it. We’re on the surface. Everything’s going pretty great. There’s only one thing that worries us now at that’s you going off to SAVE the world again.” He holds your gaze. “And if you die now… There’s no RESET and you’re taking my soul out with you.”

You freeze at that. You don’t care that you can’t RESET anymore but… You don’t want anyone else to die because of you…

“Please buddy.” Sans says. “Promise me that you’ll let us be there for you. Stop trying to fix everything on your own and just let us help.”

You sit quietly for a bit, remembering everything that’d happened across all of the RESETs. Even before your fall into the Underground you’d been alone… You hadn’t wanted anyone to help you. You’d just wanted to go back, go back to before you’d been taken away from your family, before everything had changed. When you couldn’t you’d decided that you wouldn’t let anyone in. The social workers, doctors, orphanage parents, all of them had promised to help you. But they’d just made everything in your world upside down. That felt like so long ago now though. Now… You have a home, a family and friends. You’re never alone unless you choose to be… You’ve never been happier than you have been since the monsters took you in. 

Crawling close to Sans you hug him and promise that you’re gonna ask them for help from now on. You won’t keep any more secrets and you’ll leave the world saving to other people. You wanna try to be a normal kid…

“Heh, normal’s overrated.” Sans chuckles, hugging you tightly. “Just be happy and safe kiddo. Okay?”

Okay, you grin before looking up at him. Are you still grounded?

“Oh like coffee.” Sans laughs. 

Dang it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all folks.
> 
> Not sure how I feel about it but it's how the story wanted to be written and that's all I can do. 
> 
> There's no major series in the HOAG universe planned at this time except for the "Slices of Life" series I'll be posting next. It'll be a lot like Fluffy Bits but obviously different.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of the UT:Universe story, I've appreciated your time and feed back! 
> 
> As always, stay DETERMINED.


End file.
